Return of the Dandelion
by kkumkkuja
Summary: (A Chanyeol/Baekhyun Fan Fiction) Mengerjakan ratusan soal matematika rumit, setumpuk pekerjaan rumah, serta berbagai PPT untuk dipresentasikan—Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Tetapi seorang adik yang sangat membangkang, sulit diatur, tidak sopan, dan… apa? Pemimpin preman sekolah? Maaf, Baekhyun angkat tangan.
1. Chapter 1: Stay Off My Line

Seorang siswa terkapar di lantai, kacamatanya terlempar jauh ke bawah wastafel—suara puing-puing kaca yang berserakan membawa perasaan takut dan panik dalam dadanya. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, merangkak dengan tangan terulur guna mengambil, namun sebuah kaki tiba-tiba menginjak pergelangan tangannya kasar. Siswa itu mengerang pelan, menggigit bibir demi menahan suara yang hampir keluar. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat _mereka_ lebih puas.

Kaki tersebut kini lebih menekan injakannya, setengah menggerakkan kaki untuk menindih sadis jari-jari siswa itu. Ia pun menggeleng lemas, menyicipi keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari dahi. "B-biarkan…" bisiknya lemas, suara siswa itu serak, "a-aku a-ambil…" ia kesulitan untuk bernafas, "kacamataku..."

Pemilik kaki tadi, seorang siswa tampan dengan kulit agak kecokelatan, menoleh ke arah para siswa di belakang—fokus hanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki paling tinggi dari antara yang lain, rambut lurus kecokelatan bermodel masa kini dan wajah tidak kalah tampan. Siswa tinggi itu tengah menikmati tontonan menghibur di hadapannya, masing-masing tangan bersembunyi dalam saku. "Bagaimana, Chanyeol?" tanya lelaki tampan berkulit eksotis itu, nada meremehkan dengan mata menatap jijik satu-satunya siswa yang terkapar di bawah mereka. "Kita izinkan anak ini ambil kacamata mahalnya atau tidak?"

Chanyeol, sebutan siswa paling tinggi itu, melangkah dari posisinya di belakang—langsung menendang pinggang Yifan hingga ia sedikit tergulung dengan punggung terbaring pada lantai. "Halo, Yifan!" katanya, suara riang dibuat-buat—tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang serontak bersorak-sorai. Yifan merintih kesakitan, memiringkan tubuh guna semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada lantai kotor toilet laki-laki. "Yifan," ia menendang pinggang Yifan lagi, kali ini jauh lebih kasar. Yifan tidak melawan. "Kalau kusapa, harusnya kau jawab! _Tsk,_ jahat sekali!" Ekspresi Chanyeol tetap datar meskipun gelak tawa dalam toilet bertambah nyaring. Tanpa meninggalkan tatapan dari siswa di bawahnya, ia lantas berkata: " _Hey_ , Jongin."

Sang siswa berkulit eksotis mengangguk, bola mata hitam penuh kepuasan memandang wajah setengah lebam Yifan. "Ada yang perlu kubantu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

"Habisi pecundang ini."

Dua kata sederhana itu cukup bagi Jongin dan sejumlah siswa lain untuk benar-benar menghabisi Yifan—seorang murid beasiswa dari Cina yang telah menjadi salah satu korban utama mereka selama beberapa bulan ini. Mereka menarik paksa kerah kemeja seragam Yifan, memaksa lelaki malang itu untuk berdiri sebelum menyeretnya ke pojok kamar mandi, sengaja membenturkan kepala Yifan ke dinding sambil tertawa mengejek. Tiga dari mereka menahan masing-masing lengan Yifan supaya ia tidak dapat bergerak (sekalipun dibiarkan, Yifan juga terlalu lemas untuk melawan), sedangkan yang lain memukuli sekujur tubuhnya sampai babak belur. Yifan berkali-kali terhempas tidak berdaya ke dinding ketika salah seorang siswa melayangkan sejumlah tonjokan keras pada bagian perutnya.

Ia seharusnya bisa melawan. Secara psikis, Yifan jauh lebih tinggi dari para siswa ini (termasuk Chanyeol—sang ketua—meski hanya beberapa senti). Akan tetapi, ia tergolong sangat lemah untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Yifan tidak tahu cara berkelahi, justru cenderung terfokus pada pendidikan—rajin mengerjakan tugas serta mencatat berbagai perkataan maupun tulisan yang guru berikan selama pelajaran. Itu sebabnya siswa malang itu dipandang sebagai mangsa utama bagi Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan.

Keringat darah mulai bercucuran dari wajah Yifan, dan Chanyeol malah menyeringai kecil. Ia hendak menyuruh Jongin untuk sedikit lembut pada korban saat pintu toilet tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua serentak menghentikan aktivitas mereka, otomatis menoleh pada arah pengganggu dengan sedikit was-was jika itu mungkin adalah beberapa guru, staf, atau bahkan, kepala sekolah. Tensi dalam toilet tiba-tiba menegang meski belum memasuki satu detik, dan masing-masing dari mereka baru dapat bernafas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa sang pengusik hanyalah seorang siswa berwajah bocah biasa—paras cantik dan feminin disertai kulit putih pucat.

"Hey, Minseok! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Nanti kita bisa tertinggal—"

Siswa tersebut membeku saat ia mendongakkan kepala dan dihadapkan pada situasi yang tengah terjadi dalam toilet—kedua mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Ia bolak-balik mengedipkan mata mengamati wajah Yifan yang babak belur sebelum perlahan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Chanyeol—tak mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu telah terlebih dahulu menatapnya datar. Tepat pada detik dua pasang mata kembar mereka bertemu, ekspresi tercengang yang sempat menguasai _hazel_ siswa itu langsung berubah menjadi dingin.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!" seru Minseok, suara lengking yang menggema dari luar. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan. "Serius sekali—" lidahnya seperti terikat saat menyadari keadaan di sana, dan ia otomatis membuka mulut, keceplosan mengambil nafas terkejut yang terdengar jelas bagi telinga semua orang di sana. Yifan menatap mereka lemah lewat masing-masing mata lebam, dan Minseok mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan Baekhyun. "M-maaf," ia langsung menunduk, bulu kuduk berdiri oleh tatapan datar yang dilemparkan sang ketua padanya—atau secara teknis, pada Baekhyun. "K-kami akan keluar. Silahkan selesaikan urusan kalian."

"Jangan sungkan," ujar Chanyeol singkat, menghalangi anak buahnya dari menyerukan berbagai kata kotor untuk mengusir mereka. "Lagi pula, kami juga akan keluar dari sini," ia melangkah maju guna menghampiri mereka, masih menyisakan jarak di antara ketiganya. "Kim… Minseok?" Chanyeol menoleh ke direksi Baekhyun, mengabaikan bagaimana siswa itu cepat-cepat membuang muka seolah tidak sudi memandangnya. "Temanmu terlihat ketakutan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala pada Jongin dan beberapa siswa lain. "Bawa Yifan ke ruang ganti. Kita habisi pecundang ini di sana."

Jongin menaikkan alis.

"Dan kalian," Chanyeol menatap tajam dua siswa berparas feminin di depannya. Tangan Minseok bergetar hebat. "Jangan melapor pada guru jika kalian tidak ingin diperkosa ramai-ramai."

Chanyeol dan pengikut-pengikutnya lantas berjalan melewati mereka, tanpa lupa membawa Yifan di belakang. Baekhyun dan Minseok lantas menyingkir, tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap figur tinggi dan lemah Yifan diseret bagai sampah tak berguna oleh mereka. Minseok diam-diam mengintip ke luar lewat jendela mungil pada pintu kamar mandi—ingin memastikan bahwa Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan—sebelum menghela nafas lega. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyalakan keran kemudian membasuh masing-masing tangan di sana—wajah sama pucat pasinya dengan Minseok. Pemandangan berdarah barusan memang cukup mengerikan untuk disaksikan secara langsung.

"Kita hampir mati," kata Minseok, suaranya gemetaran hebat, "Aku ulangi, Baekhyun. Kita hampir mati _._ "

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu santai. "Ia tidak akan benar-benar membunuh kita, percayalah."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan," Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengganti topik, "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Title:** Return of the Dandelion

 **Author:** kkumkkuja

 **Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Family, Drama, Romance, Comedy, Friendship

 **Rating:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Warnings:** _yaoi (boys' love)_ , _incest_ , kekerasan dan _bully_ parah, bahasa kasar, konten dewasa, klise ala drama Korea yang sangat disengaja

 **Disclaimer:** Apa pun yang tertulis di sini merupakan fiksi belaka, tidak nyata, dan murni berasal dari imajinasi penulis. Apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni ketidaksengajaan dan penulis tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan karakter asli anggota EXO dan idola lain dalam fanfiksi ini—hanya mencantumkan nama mereka baik sebagai tokoh utama maupun pendamping. Harap untuk tidak mengambil serius fanfiksi ini. Mohon diingat bahwa ini adalah _fiksi_ , dan segala apa pun yang tertulis hanya bertujuan sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Summary:** Mengerjakan ratusan soal matematika rumit, setumpuk pekerjaan rumah, serta berbagai _PPT_ untuk dipresentasikan—Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Tetapi seorang adik yang sangat membangkang, sulit diatur, tidak sopan, dan… apa? Pemimpin preman sekolah? Maaf, Baekhyun angkat tangan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **STAY OFF MY LINE**_

* * *

Kehidupan damai dan tentram yang semua orang pikir terjadi di _Caspian High School_ , SMA swasta terbaik sekaligus termahal di Seoul, bisa dikatakan hanya fiktif belaka.

Atau setidaknya, itulah kesimpulan Byun Baekhyun—murid pindahan kelas dua belas dari Daejeon—yang baru empat bulan lamanya mencicipi dunia SMA Caspian.

Memang, boleh diakui bahwa gedung SMA ini tidak menyerupai sebuah gedung sekolah pada umumnya—malah cenderung menyamai _mall_ penyedia barang mewah _._ Murid-murid mereka juga bisa dibilang sangat berprestasi. Son Seungwan, tahun ketiga, misalnya. Terhitung lebih dari empat kali wajah siswa perempuan itu terpampang di media massa, berbagai olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional maupun internasional ditaklukkan begitu mudah oleh otak jeniusnya. Ini belum termasuk tim basket dan sepak bola SMA Caspian yang bolak-balik menjuarai pertandingan-pertandingan lokal, membuat nama sekolah mereka semakin melambung di depan masyarakat luas.

Tapi...

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa banyak hal yang sehari-hari terjadi di dalam merupakan mimpi buruk bagi para pelajar. Mulai dari _bully_ , kekerasan, sampai preman sekolah—segala macam unsur klise yang kau lihat di drama-drama dapat ditemukan di sini. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. _Caspian High School_ ekuivalen dengan neraka.

Baekhyun termasuk sangat beruntung (terlalu beruntung, bahkan) untuk menjadi salah satu dari enam puluh persen murid yang bebas _bully._ Ini karena tiga puluh persen lainnya harus bermental sangat kuat untuk menghadapi keroyokan dan tingkah jahil maupun perbudakan yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Lalu di kategori apakah sisa populasi murid sepuluh persen yang lain?

Ya, mereka adalah pengikut-pengikut setia dari siswa menyeramkan yang Baekhyun temui tadi di toilet.

Park Chanyeol.

Keparat itu adalah sumber dari segala sumber kekacauan yang terselubung dalam SMA Caspian. Ia sendiri adalah ketua dari _gang_ tanpa nama yang ia miliki. Aktivitas yang ia lakukan di sekolah: mem- _bully_ siswa tidak bersalah, memaki mereka, memperbudak mereka setiap harinya, terkadang juga menyiksa dan mengeroyok mereka. Pada dasarnya, hal yang Park Chanyeol suka lakukan adalah menghancurkan hidup orang lain.

Meskipun ia sangat membangkang, Chanyeol anehnya lumayan berprestasi di sekolah. Ia jarang mengulang ujian, nilainya memang tidak pernah tertinggi tetapi selalu di atas delapan puluh. Ia aktif di ekstrakulikuler basket dan malah menjadi ketua tim selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Harus Baekhyun akui bahwa hanya Chanyeol yang menaikkan derajat _The Caspians_ (julukan tim basket mereka); jika bukan karena kerja keras keparat itu, _The Caspians_ belum tentu dapat menduduki posisi mereka sekarang. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, si keparat juga cukup beruntung untuk memiliki wajah tergolong tampan, dan aura "jantan" (baca: gelap, menurut Baekhyun) yang menguar dari tubuhnya sukses memikat banyak siswa dari berbagai sekolah. Baekhyun tidak terkejut pada fakta bahwa mereka rela mengenyampingkan harga diri untuk berkali-kali mengemis _follow back_ di _Instagram_ maupun _Twitter_ sang kapten basket.

Sayang sekali, tidak banyak yang tahu seperti apa watak asli _Prince Charming_ Chanyeol. Dalam satu detik pesona si keparat memang membuatmu meleleh, namun sedetik kemudian kau akan menangis ketakutan oleh cengkeraman tangannya di lehermu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyukai Chanyeol di sekolah. Dua puluh persen dari korban _bully_ -nya adalah para murid tolol yang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada Chanyeol—atau memberinya cokelat murahan saat _Valentine's Day_. Chanyeol tidak hanya menolak mereka mentah-mentah; ia juga akan menambahkan nama mereka dalam daftar korban _bully_ selanjutnya. Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang mau menyukai Chanyeol. Selain karena takut oleh konsekuensi seram tersebut, mereka juga masih sangat waras untuk menyukai seseorang yang bukan keparat itu.

Oh, berbicara tentang Chanyeol, keparat itu tengah berjalan untuk menghampirinya—satu tangan di saku, sementara yang lain memegang segenggam kunci. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis. Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak berubah, selalu datar dan bosan—selamanya akan seperti itu. Rambutnya tambah berantakan, dan kausnya basah oleh keringat. Seingat Baekhyun, sekitar jam beginilah Chanyeol akan sibuk-sibuknya berlatih basket.

Lalu atas alasan apakah ia mengirimi Baekhyun sebuah pesan teks untuk segera menemuinya di atap sekolah?

"Ini," Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci-kunci tersebut pada Baekhyun, yang ragu-ragu menerimanya. "Aku akan pulang larut malam nanti, dan ini adalah kunci ekstra yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengunci pintu belakang. Cepatlah pulang supaya Ayah tidak panik. Kau tahu ia sedang pergi ke Jepang, bukan? Ayah akan sering menelepon. Tugasmu adalah—"

"—mengangkat teleponnya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau juga berada di rumah," Baekhyun melanjutkan, intonasi tidak kalah datar dan bosan. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ini, meskipun ayah jarang sekali menelepon mereka pada malam hari.

"…ya," jawab Chanyeol agak terlambat. Tanpa basa-basi atau pun mengucapkan salam, ia memutar tubuh ke belakang lalu pergi. Baekhyun dapat mendengar bunyi lantang kedua kaki panjangnya menuruni tangga cukup terburu-buru.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut saat ia memperhatikan segenggam kunci tadi.

Siapa sangka Park Chanyeol sepuluh tahun lalu nyaris 180° berbeda dengan sekarang?

Ya, benar. Byun Baekhyun adalah kakak kandung dari Park Chanyeol. Lantas, kenapa mereka memiliki nama marga yang berbeda? Ceritanya cukup panjang, dan mari kita mulai dari sangat awal. Di mana hanya ada tawa dan kebahagiaan di keluarga mereka, bukan tangis dan kesedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sewaktu muda, orang tua mereka—Park dan Byun—bertemu di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea. Mereka berpacaran selama beberapa tahun sebelum membawa hubungan mereka lebih serius ke jenjang pernikahan. Setelah dua tahun menikah, ibu Park akhirnya mengandung seorang bayi laki-laki manis bernama Baekhyun—Park Baekhyun. Berselang satu tahun kemudian, lahirlah juga adik dari Baekhyun yakni Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Sedari kecil, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering mengurus Chanyeol, seperti membenahi sabuk sang adik kala ia memasuki TK maupun menyiapkan roti kala Chanyeol menginjak tahap pertama Sekolah Dasar. Baekhyun mengambil serius tanggung jawab sebagai kakak dari usia belia. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat bangga menyaksikan perhatian besar Baekhyun terhadap putra bungsu mereka.

Waktu berlalu, dikarenakan oleh ayah yang semakin gila kerja, keluarga mereka hampir tidak pernah berkumpul bersama—nyaris sebulan sekali, itu pun hanya sekadar makan pagi biasa. Mereka hampir jarang berinteraksi; ibu sering pulang malam karena terbebani tugas kantor, dan ayah sering menghilang selama berminggu-minggu. Ayah juga berubah menjadi seseorang yang gila harta, semaunya sendiri, dan tidak memedulikan keluarga—terkecuali Chanyeol, putra kesayangannya. Ibu, yang selama bertahun-tahun mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi tingkah laku sang suami, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Di sinilah malapetaka keluarga mereka terjadi.

Baekhyun ingat seberapa sering ibunya pergi ke pengadilan untuk mengurus hak asuh atas kedua putranya. Ibu ingin mengurus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekaligus, tetapi ayah menginginkan Chanyeol seorang dan merelakan (lebih tepatnya, tidak memedulikan) Baekhyun di sisi ibu. Sayangnya, takdir harus berkata lain. Setelah beberapa sidang dilaksanakan, ayah memenangkan gugatan dan memperoleh hak asuh penuh atas Chanyeol. Baekhyun kadang malas mengingat betapa kecewa dan sakit hatinya ia untuk melihat ekspresi bahagia ayah kala memeluk Chanyeol—tak memedulikan Baekhyun yang mengamati mereka dari jauh sambil menangis.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol. Ia masih berumur delapan tahun, tapi keluarganya sudah berantakan. Tanpa mengutarakan salam terakhir atau apa pun, mereka segera berpisah jalan. Ibu dan Baekhyun mengemasi barang mereka untuk pindah ke sebuah apartemen cukup luas di Daejeon—meski secara finansial, ibu memang tidak sekaya ayah, penghasilan ibu tetap lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Kendati melalui proses hukum yang agak rumit, Baekhyun juga mengubah marganya menjadi marga ibu—menganggap bahwa Byun Baekhyun terdengar lebih baik daripada Park Baekhyun. Ia pikir ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia ambil seumur hidupnya.

Tahun-tahun berlalu tanpa kabar dari ayah maupun Chanyeol, ibu dan Baekhyun perlahan menitih kehidupan mereka sendiri di Daejeon—perjuangan keras yang harus dijalani hanya melalui dukungan satu sama lain. Ibu bekerja di suatu perusahaan surat kabar lokal, sedangkan Baekhyun selalu masuk dalam deretan siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Hidup terasa lebih baik hari demi hari sampai suatu malam, ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka sebelas dan lima, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menerima panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat mendengar bahwa ibunya telah terlibat kecelakaan beruntun, baru saja meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit empat menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun menangis. Ia menangis sangat histeris hingga ia pingsan ketika dihadapkan oleh mayat ibunya yang tertidur damai di atas tempat tidur. Pada hari pemakaman, ia duduk di lantai, tatapan kosong dan wajah merah sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Ia ikut membungkuk saat para pendatang membungkuk untuk memberi salam, tidak menjawab apa-apa dan memaksakan sebuah senyum duka. Telinga Baekhyun buntu terhadap seluruh sapaan dan kata-kata hiburan yang orang-orang tersebut lontarkan, termenung dalam lamunan kosong akan bagaimana hidupnya dapat berlanjut tanpa kehadiran ibu di sana.

Selama enam jam lebih, Baekhyun terus membisu dan menolak untuk makan ataupun minum—mengabaikan suara kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh perut dan tenggorokan yang semakin mengering.

Menjelang tengah malam, ketika Baekhyun telah tertinggal sendiri dalam ruangan, ia masih belum berhenti menatap kosong pada tembok sampai sebuah suara _bass_ paling rendah yang pernah ia dengar membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

 _"Kau bisa kerasukan kalau melamun seperti itu."_

Adalah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol katakan setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu—pada hari pemakaman ibu pula. Baekhyun sempat tidak mengenalinya; ia hendak mengusir pemuda tampan dan tinggi tersebut kalau saja ayah tidak masuk dan meminta maaf akan sikap kasar Chanyeol. Baekhyun sekilas mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada tembok lagi, berharap bahwa ayah dan Chanyeol akan pulang karena tidak tahan meladeni sikap dingin sang kakak. Lagi pula, ia pikir tidak ada gunanya memperbaiki relasi dengan seorang anggota keluarga yang dahulu mereka buang sia-sia.

Perkiraan Baekhyun salah besar.

Singkat cerita, ayah menawarkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Seoul. Ia tentu ingin menolak atas nama harga diri, tetapi ayah terus bersikukuh hingga Baekhyun terpaksa menerima. Dilihat dari sisi positif, ia tidak perlu kesulitan memikirkan biaya sekolah—toh ayah juga tidak memaksanya untuk mengganti nama marga seperti semula. Baekhyun pun pindah ke Seoul, menempati rumah ayah yang jauh, jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari apartemen mereka di Daejeon.

Ayah terlihat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kerap berpergian ke luar kota maupun negeri—hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekadar menyantap makan pagi di rumah. Tetapi, di tengah jadwal padat yang ia jalani, setidaknya Baekhyun melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap beliau: ia menjadi lebih perhatian, halus, dan tidak "masa bodoh" total seperti dahulu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Adik kecilnya bertransformasi menjadi seorang remaja yang nakal dan berantakan.

Meski baru beberapa hari tinggal di rumah ayah, Baekhyun langsung mengetahui bagaimana watak keparat itu. Ia bersikap seenaknya sendiri, tidak tahu aturan—Chanyeol enggan memanggil Baekhyun secara formal. Ia sering keluar malam lalu kembali dengan baju penuh bercak darah atau muka lebam. Di sekolah pun Baekhyun tahu sendiri ia bertingkah seperti apa. Parahnya lagi, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

Ah, baiklah. Mungkin Chanyeol perlu membeli sebuah kaca untuk melakukan refleksi diri. Memangnya siapa yang sudi diakui sebagai kakak kandung (kandung! Sekali lagi, _kandung_!) dari keparat satu itu? Tidak, tidak ada. Setidaknya, tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia adalah mantan siswa berprestasi selama di Daejeon; Baekhyun juga berhasil merebut salah satu posisi peringkat atas sejak dua bulan pertama memasuki SMA Caspian. Tentu saja ia tidak mengharapkan nama baiknya rusak gara-gara gelar saudara kandung yang terikat di antara mereka.

Sudahlah.

Baekhyun tidak ingin membahas masa lalu; ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk terpancing amarah.

Mari kita kembali pada masa sekarang.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia terbangun tepat pada pukul dua pagi.

Akan tetapi begitu ia keluar dari kamar dan tidak sengaja terlibat kontak mata dengan seseorang yang tidak disukai (bukan benci, hanya _sangat_ tidak suka), ia menyadari seberapa besar kekuatan si makhluk gaib hingga mampu membangunkan siapa pun dari tidur lelap.

Baekhyun tidak tercengang untuk melihat muka keparat itu lebam parah. Pemandangan ini bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai sesuatu yang sangat biasa, terlebih jika ia telanjur terbiasa memandang Chanyeol dengan kondisi jauh lebih tragis—pernah satu kali Baekhyun mendapati sebuah sayatan lebar di tangan kanan lelaki itu, tapi raut wajah sang keparat tetap datar meski darah terlihat menetes ke mana-mana. Lagi pula, bukankah keadaan seperti ini yang preman-preman sukai? Apabila mereka mempunyai muka yang sangat lebam, hal tersebut dapat dimanfaatkan untuk menaikkan status sosial mereka sebagai seseorang yang _manly_ di tengah para preman. Mungkin kurang lebih demikian _mindset_ otak gila mereka.

Suasana terasa hening dan mencekat seraya Baekhyun meneguk kasar segelas air putih. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol dari belakang, yang tentu saja tidak memedulikan eksistensi Baekhyun sebagai orang tertua di rumah ini setelah ayah—malas mengalihkan pandangan datar dari pemutaran film horor _midnight_ di layar televisi. Baekhyun meletakkan gelas ke atas meja agak berlebihan, menimbulkan bunyi lantang yang memecah keheningan sepenuhnya. Chanyeol masih mengabaikan sang kakak.

Wajah membersut, Baekhyun hendak kembali ke kamarnya ketika Chanyeol berbicara.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu untuk tidak ke toilet setiap jam dua siang?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Sekarang Chanyeol ikut berdiri, satu tangan menggenggam _remote_ dan yang satunya mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi.

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli?" intonasi Chanyeol selalu datar, hal itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menampar pipinya keras supaya semakin lebam. "Aku memberitahumu untuk tidak ke toilet setiap jam dua siang, tapi kau terus melanggar."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Jadi?" tanyanya balik, meninggikan suara dalam intonasi yang menantang, "Apakah itu salahku?"

 _"Byun,"_ Chanyeol mempunyai kebiasaan sarkasme untuk memanggilnya dengan nama marga di tengah adu mulut mereka. "Bersikaplah sedikit sopan. Aku bisa menyuruh Jongin untuk memperkosamu di depan umum kalau aku mau."

Baekhyun membuka mulut kemudian menutupnya lagi, berulang-ulang seperti itu layaknya seorang bodoh. Sungguh, ia sangat tercengang dan heran sekaligus tidak percaya mendengar apa yang keparat ini barusan katakan. _"Park,"_ Baekhyun ganti menimpali, "Aku adalah kakakmu. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu. Apakah kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti cara menjaga sikap?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak peduli," ia menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi, fokus dipusatkan pada televisi sembari melanjutkan: "Kau belajar dan bersikap manis saja di sekolah. Jangan datang ke toilet setiap jam dua siang. Takutnya aku nanti akan mengingkari perjanjian kita."

Baekhyun mengepalkan jari-jarinya, berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang mulai meluap-luap di dada. Tentu saja keparat itu akan menggunakan perjanjian keduanya sebagai ancaman, suatu perjanjian yang dahulu sang kakak lontarkan supaya Chanyeol tidak seenaknya "menyeret" Baekhyun dalam aktivitas premannya di sekolah. "Brengsek kau, Park," geram sang kakak tertahan, "Kau seharusnya senang aku tidak mengadukan perilakumu pada Ayah. Setidaknya aku adalah seorang siswa berprestasi. Tidak seperti kau yang selalu kelayapan dan meniduri banyak wanita—"

Ia terpaksa berhenti karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutar tubuh untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Meski jantung Baekhyun berdebar cepat akan kekhawatiran—karena ada kemungkinan besar Chanyeol akan sungguh-sungguh "menghabisinya", sang kakak tetap berpura-pura santai kala Chanyeol berlagak membersihkan debu di bahunya. "Jaga bicaramu, _hyung,_ " bisik keparat itu, nafas panas menggelitik daun telinga sang kakak. Baekhyun menelan liur, terlalu takut untuk menepis tangan sang adik. "Kau sudah terperangkap di kandang singa, tapi masih berani berbuat macam-macam." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala seolah tidak percaya. "Kau mau apa, _hm_?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk akhirnya mendorong tangan Chanyeol kasar. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku," katanya dingin, "Dan dari hidupku juga. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau, dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu. _Vice versa._ "

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan Baekhyun berputar membelakanginya kemudian menaiki tangga sedikit terburu-buru. "Selamat pagi dan cepat sembuh, Park _._ "

Atau mati, terserah.

Baekhyun sengaja membanting pintu sangat keras.

Kenapa ia harus mempunyai adik seperti Park Chanyeol?


	2. Chapter 2: Déjà vu

Baekhyun tidak begitu terkejut melihat kemunculan ayah pada Sabtu pagi—usai beberapa hari lamanya pergi entah ke mana. Beliau memang begitu, menghilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama lalu _poof!_ Tiba-tiba saja ia berkeliaran di ruang makan dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan setumpuk koran harian sebagai sarapan pagi. Hebatnya, ia tidak pernah terlihat lelah bekerja, seakan-akan jiwanya senantiasa dipenuhi oleh semangat para pejuang dahulu kala. Memang benar kata orang: _once a workaholic, forever a workaholic_.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu hadir di ruang makan—menduduki kursi seberang ayah sambil mengunyah roti bakar berselai cokelat, wajah menunjukkan ekspresi kosong khas seorang keparat menjengkelkan. Ada sebuah _case_ gitar hitam tersandar hati-hati pada kursi makan, dan sang kakak berjalan menghampiri mereka sembari menatap Chanyeol penasaran. Keparat itu lagi-lagi mengenakan kaus abu-abu polos dengan simbol unggas mencurigakan di tengahnya. Setelah berbulan-bulan melakukan observasi secara tidak langsung—atas kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk mengenakan baju yang sama tiap minggunya, Baekhyun berkesimpulan bahwa kaus tersebut adalah seragam yang wajib keparat itu pakai pada setiap sesi latihan band.

Ha, tepat sekali, kawan-kawan. Selain pemain basket handal sekaligus tukang _bully_ harian, Park Chanyeol merupakan seorang gitaris—dan pemain drum— _part-time_ dari _band_ sekolah.

Baekhyun menempati kursi sebelah ayah. "Selamat pagi," sapanya menggunakan suara serak. Ayah mengangguk ala kadarnya, terlalu fokus untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari artikel politik terbaru dalam koran harian. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala guna melirik sang kakak, keduanya sempat terlibat kontak mata datar sebelum sang keparat kembali menatap piring. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis ke arah lelaki itu, mengambil poci kuno dari tengah meja lalu menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas. Si sulung lantas berdeham canggung. "Kapan Ayah pulang?"

Ayah membenahi kacamatanya kemudian melipat lembaran koran—meletakkan mereka rapi pada pinggir meja makan. "Baru satu jam yang lalu," ujarnya tenang, "Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bersitatap, masing-masing menunggu salah satu untuk menjawab. "Biasa saja," Baekhyun terpaksa menjawab apa adanya karena Chanyeol sedang bermain bisu, "Banyak tugas… ulangan… tidak ada yang baru."

Keadaan menjadi hening dan agak canggung sebab respons ayah hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil. Baekhyun nyaris akan melahap roti bakar ketika ayah mendadak mengawali percakapan baru, "Chanyeol, apa kau baru berkelahi? Wajahmu lebam parah begitu."

Lelaki itu memasukkan sepotong kecil roti bakar ke mulut, mengunyahnya santai sembari berkata: "Ya."

Ayah menggelengkan kepala. "Bukankah Ayah pernah memberitahumu untuk berhenti berkelahi?" Chanyeol tampak kurang terbebani, justru menggerakkan cangkir pada mulut guna meneguk isinya. Baekhyun serontak mengernyitkan alis atas reaksi cuek keparat itu. "Kau bisa terkena banyak masalah."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menatap ayah saat ia menjawab, "Ayah tidak perlu khawatir," lelaki itu membasahi bibir. "Aku tidak akan membuat masalah lagi di sekolah."

Ayah menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau ini," ia meminum kopinya sedikit-sedikit lalu melanjutkan, "Selalu tidak menghiraukan nasihat orang tua dan menganggap diri sendiri paling benar. Contoh Baekhyun," nama yang disebut langsung menoleh ke direksi ayah, dua mata sipit melebar dengan gigitan kecil roti bakar menggantung di mulut. "Ia berprestasi di Daejeon maupun di sini."

Chanyeol mengambil _tissue_ untuk menghapus sisa makanan di sekitar mulutnya. "Byun adalah anak perempuan, wajar jika ia berperilaku begitu," ujarnya kemudian, intonasi tenang yang jelas terdengar merendahkan. Baekhyun menggenggam garpu lebih erat. "Tidak bisa bela diri, mengendarai mobil, ataupun sepeda motor. Setiap hari belajar. Apa yang bisa dicontoh? Kecuali kalau Ayah ingin aku menjadi sama tidak mandirinya dengan Byun."

Ayah seketika membanting garpu pada piring, bentakan nyaring yang hampir membuat Baekhyun melonjak dari kursi. "Chanyeol," ia setengah menggeram, suara jauh lebih mengerikan saat dilanda amarah, "Perhatikan kata-katamu."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, bunyi kursi yang terseret adalah musik yang menambah kecanggungan di antara mereka bertiga. Tanpa mengucapkan "maaf" ataupun "sampai jumpa" seperti biasanya, Chanyeol meraih gitar dari atas kursi dan mengalungkannya ke punggung. Ia sekilas membungkuk pada ayah, mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun untuk sebaliknya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Suara gas sepeda motor terdengar setelahnya, meninggalkan sang kakak dengan amarah tertahan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Kalau saja ayah tidak ada di sini, Baekhyun pasti sudah beradu mulut dengan keparat itu sekarang.

Ayah, untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini, menghela nafas pasrah melihat sang putra kesayangan bersikap kasar dan tidak tahu diri. "Mungkin ini salahku karena memanjakan Chanyeol," ia menggumam pada diri sendiri, tapi Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya jelas. Beliau kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, memandang sang putra iba. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Jangan ambil pusing perkataan adikmu."

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menjawab, _"Oh, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Asal izinkan aku untuk menusuk mata Chanyeol menggunakan garpu!"_ Akan tetapi itu sangat berpotensi untuk merusak citra yang telah ia pertahankan sebagai seorang laki-laki _angelic_ dan manis. Maka, Baekhyun pun terpaksa untuk memiih opsi kedua, yakni melaksanakan suatu sandiwara dramatis. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa," jawab sang kakak lemas, seketika meringis pelan dalam satu detik berikutnya—menyadari bahwa kalimat tadi berbunyi cukup miris. Seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah pemeran utama drama tragis yang selalu tersakiti dan mengalah dalam segala situasi—padahal tidak, tentu tidak sama sekali. "Maksud Baekhyun, _uh,_ " Baekhyun kesusahan untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas supaya terdengar kuat, "Setiap orang berubah. Chanyeol menjadi agak kasar... Baekhyun bisa memaklumi, haha. Lagi pula, ia benar perihal Baekhyun yang tidak mandiri dan sebagainya."

Ayah menggeleng tidak setuju, memegang longgar tangan kiri Baekhyun yang tengah menggenggam pisau. _Ugh,_ canggung sekali. "Kau mandiri, Baekhyun," hibur ayah; ia seperti berkata jujur, namun Baekhyun tidak seberapa yakin—karena perkataan Chanyeol… ada benarnya. "Kau baru pindah ke Seoul dan menolak untuk diberi supir pribadi. Itu mandiri, Baekhyun."

Ayah melepas genggaman tangannya, masih tersenyum ke direksi Baekhyun seraya mengambil sebuah sendok kecil guna mengaduk kopi. "Nah, sekarang habiskan makananmu. Apa kau tidak mau jalan-jalan?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _DÉJÀ VU_**

* * *

" _Tidak bisa bela diri, mengendarai mobil, ataupun sepeda motor. Setiap hari belajar. Apa yang bisa dicontoh?"_

Baekhyun mengeraskan volume lagu yang ia tengah putar, wajah semakin kusut mendengar suara Chanyeol imajiner yang berdering keras di masing-masing telinga. Ia melihat ke luar jendela bus, ingin mengalihkan pikiran dari segala tutur kata yang keluar dari mulut menjijikkan keparat itu. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan erat. Hari ini derajatnya harus turun dua persen karena ia tidak sempat meluncurkan _comeback_ yang tepat guna menutup mulut kotor makhluk gaib tersebut.

Baekhyun menggembung-gembungkan pipi.

Persetan dengan Chanyeol.

Hari ini ia akan bersenang-senang, berdansa ria hingga ia melupakan kekesalan tadi—bukan dalam arti _clubbing_ , asal tahu saja.

Dengan ponsel canggih pada genggaman, Baekhyun turun dari bus, berjalan pelan di antara kerumunan orang di Seodaemun- _gu._ _Google Maps_ tengah menuntun dirinya menuju sebuah _Game Center_ yang—menurut suara operator otomatis _GPS_ —cukup memakan waktu lima menit berjalan kaki. Bagai seorang bocah Sekolah Dasar yang tersesat dan tidak tahu harus ke mana, Baekhyun melangkah ragu-ragu menyusuri jalanan yang sekilas tampak seperti lautan manusia. Ia sudah beberapa kali tidak sengaja menabrak orang, salahkan kedua matanya yang terlalu fokus pada layar ponsel.

Tujuh menit dan dua belas detik kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di tujuan. _"Enter"_ adalah nama _Game Center_ tersebut; tempatnya sangat ramai oleh pengunjung, tetapi mesin permainan di paling depan—yang paling mengkilap, indah, menarik, dan tentunya, keren—tampak belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan seringai puas yang tercetak di wajahnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak perlu mengantre demi memainkan permainan tersebut.

Terlalu semangat, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghampiri kasir dan langsung membeli nilai kredit cukup tinggi. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan kaki di lantai, kurang sabar menunggu si ibu kasir mengetikkan namanya sebagai identitas kartu pemain. Baekhyun akan sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memantau mesin permainan sembari menunggu proses pembuatan kartu. Jika ia tidak berdosa untuk membandingkan dua makhluk berbeda, ibu kasir ini jelas lebih lambat dari cara kerja seekor siput.

Mungkin keberuntungan bukan lagi di pihak Baekhyun, karena begitu ia kembali untuk mengambil hak paten atas mesin permainan tersebut, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu menguasainya.

Seseorang yang tinggi dengan rambut kecokelatan terang, tepatnya. Baekhyun perlu akui bahwa ia memiliki selera _fashion_ yang bagus: kaus putih polos dibalut _blazer_ biru berpasangkan celana hitam pensil dengan _converse_ berbeda warna—satu hitam-putih dan satu biru-putih. Ada sebuah gelang rantai di tangan kanannya, dan ia bolak-balik memutar gelang itu sembari memilih lagu. Baekhyun terus meneliti figurnya yang menarik dari jauh.

Pria itu lantas menginjak tombol tengah.

Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tiang belakang begitu video klip Big Bang _"Fantastic Baby"_ muncul di layar, masing-masing kaki bergerak mengikuti banyak panah tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Semua orang mulai berkumpul mengelilinginya, takjub dengan kemampuan pria itu dalam menaklukkan mesin permainan terkenal berjuluk _Pump It Up_ tersebut. Baekhyun agak menganga, memandangi kaki jenjang sang pria yang nyaris melompat ke sana kemari dalam kecepatan tinggi—dahi bercucuran oleh keringat. Raut mukanya yang dipenuhi konsentrasi mencuri perhatian Baekhyun.

 _Well,_ pada dasarnya, Byun Baekhyun mudah terpesona oleh pria-pria tampan yang _fashionable_ dan mahir bermain _Pump It Up_.

Terdengar tepukan tangan otomatis dari mesin, dan Baekhyun melihat ekspresi kepuasan di paras tampan pria itu atas _score A_ yang ia peroleh.

Omong-omong, kenapa Baekhyun malah berakhir mengobservasi pemain?

Dengan percaya diri kurang maksimal, Baekhyun menghampiri mesin permainan _Pump It Up_ —mengabaikan tatapan datar pria tampan itu padanya—lalu menggesekkan kartu sekali. Ia mengambil ruang kosong pada bangku kecil terdekat sambil menatap layar canggung. Baekhyun mempertahankan ekspresi bosan meski ia tahu bahwa Pria Tampan tengah mengamatinya hingga—

"Halo?" Pria Tampan tiba-tiba menepuk tangan di depan Baekhyun. Ia pun menengadah, memasang air muka bosan—sesuatu yang jelas bertolak belakang dengan fakta bahwa jantungnya nyaris copot. "Kau bisa bermain _Pumptris_?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, tidak terlalu yakin bahwa pria itu memang berbicara padanya. Akan tetapi, karena tidak ada orang di sana—hanya beberapa anak-anak kecil yang tengah berebut bola basket—ia otomatis mengembalikan tatapan bingung pada Pria Tampan. Laki-laki tinggi itu justru tertawa. "Ya, aku berbicara denganmu."

 _"Uh,"_ canggung, "ya?"

Hening.

Baekhyun menutupi kecanggungan dengan berdeham kaku. "Maksudku, aku bisa bermain _Pumptris._ Kiri atau kanan."

Pria Tampan tersenyum. "Bagus, ayo bermain bersamaku."

Tiba-tiba saja Pria Tampan menginjak tombol tengah, dan video klip _Pumptris_ muncul di layar. "Kau memainkan bagian yang sebelah kiri, _deal_?"

Butuh dua detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari bahwa permainan hampir dimulai. Ia segera melompat ke _dance floor_ kala satu nada beserta sejumlah panah muncul, dan begitu mahirnya menginjak tombol-tombol yang telah menjadi hafalan sejak lama. Pria Tampan mendapat bagian selanjutnya, berkemampuan tak kalah mahir dari Baekhyun—mata melekat pada layar dan masing-masing kaki tampak lihai menekan panah-panah yang harus ia injak. Mereka bergantian bermain, gagal merasakan bahwa orang-orang mulai berkerumun demi menonton "penampilan" keduanya. Pria Tampan membuat kesalahan kecil di tengah permainan, mengumpat pelan sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada tiang. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

 _Score A_ terpampang di layar beberapa saat kemudian, dan mereka kompak bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Kau bisa sampai level berapa?" Pria Tampan bertanya ketika mereka selesai memainkan tiga lagu bersama. Baekhyun terengah-engah, lidah menjulur keluar layaknya seekor anjing kelelahan. Pria Tampan tertawa kecil. " _Hey_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kubelikan jus jeruk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," ia berkata, nafas masih berantakan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dada. Itu pun mungkin karena efek kelelahan dan tangan mereka yang kadang bersentuhan. "Aku bisa beberapa level _dangerous_. Kau?"

Pria Tampan tersenyum. "Kurang lebih seperti kau," ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas selempang mini yang ia bawa dan meneguk sebotol penuh. Baekhyun terus mengamati bagaimana jakun Pria Tampan bergerak ke atas lalu bawah. _Wow,_ bahkan jakun itu terlihat menarik dalam tenggorokan Pria Tampan.

"Kau bersekolah di SMA Caspian?"

Tersadar dari hamburan pikiran agak melenceng tentang Pria Tampan, Baekhyun mengedip-kedipkan mata linglung sebelum mengangguk lambat. _"Hm,"_ ia kemudian menatap Pria Tampan bingung. "Kau... tahu dari mana?"

Pria Tampan menggaruk lehernya malu-malu. "Aku, _uh_ , sering melihatmu di kantin…" Baekhyun menganga. Tunggu, apa ia juga bersekolah di— "Aku kelas 10-2. Kau… kelas sebelas? Karena aku mengenal semua murid kelas sepuluh, tapi kau bukan salah satunya."

"Oh," Baekhyun heran kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat Pria Tampan sebelumnya. Ia tampan sekali. "Aku—aku kelas dua belas."

"Wah," Pria Tampan bertepuk tangan tanpa suara. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti siswa kelas dua belas. Aku bahkan awalnya berpikir kau kelas sepuluh..." haha, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa disangka menjadi siswa kelas sepuluh atau bahkan SMP. "Namaku Oh Sehun, kau?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, menjabat tangan Sehun yang hangat dan sedikit kasar—berbeda dengan tangannya yang lembut dan dingin. "Byun Baekhyun."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan belas tahun, Baekhyun tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong dari _Game Center._

Sebaliknya, ia membawa pergi sebuah nama baru, teman _KakaoTalk_ baru, dan mungkin... calon kekasih baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru turun dari bus sekitar pukul delapan malam. Salahkan saja pembawaan hangat Sehun sehingga Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka asyik bercengkerama selama berjam-jam; ia bahkan gagal menyadari bahwa waktu telanjur menunjuk pukul setengah delapan jika Sehun tidak memberitahunya. Ayah bolak-balik mengirimkan pesan teks sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dalam hati karena ini pasti ulah Park. Siapa lagi yang melapor kalau bukan keparat itu? Lihat saja, Baekhyun akan membakar Chanyeol hidup-hidup nanti malam.

Jalan menuju perumahan terlihat agak sepi dari biasanya; sesekali akan ada beberapa sepeda motor yang muncul, tapi itu hanya satu atau dua kemudian tidak sama sekali. Bersyukurlah bahwa Baekhyun sudah terbiasa menghadapi suasana serupa. Ia pernah melewati jalanan ini sebelumnya, bahkan agak lebih malam—sekitar pukul sembilan—dan bisa dibilang keadaan di sini aman tanpa gangguan. Oleh sebab itu, tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk merasa khawatir; laki-laki berparas cantik itu justru mendengarkan musik lewat _earphones_ sambil bersenandung lantang.

Ponselnya bergetar, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa satu pesan baru yang masuk bukanlah dari Sehun, melainkan ayah.

 **Dari: Ayah**

 **Untuk: Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun, aku baru menelepon rumah. Chanyeol memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak ada di sana. Pulanglah sekarang! Tidak baik pulang larut malam.  
**

Baekhyun benar-benar akan membakar Park hidup-hidup.

Kesal bukan main, ia segera mengetik balasan bahwa ia akan tiba di rumah dalam sepuluh menit. Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun menekan tombol _"send",_ seseorang tiba-tiba menarik ponselnya dari genggaman. Ia otomatis melongo heran pada tangan kosong. _"Hey—"_

Muka Baekhyun memucat; ia menelan ludah tegang begitu mendapati penampilan awut-awutan tiga preman seram di depannya. Rambut mereka berantakan seperti tidak pernah disisir atau bahkan dirawat. Seragam SMA mereka kumel oleh banyak noda kuning tidak jelas. Baekhyun menatap jijik penampilan mereka selama beberapa detik sebelum berbicara lantang, berharap bahwa tiga preman itu gagal mendeteksi intonasinya yang ragu-ragu: "Kembalikan ponselku."

Mereka tertawa gemas. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dua alis tidak terkesan. "Berani sekali anak kecil ini," seorang preman berparas paling jelek di tengah berkata, matanya semakin sipit saat ia tertawa, "Hati-hati, nanti kami laporkan _eomma._ "

Mereka kembali tertawa pada candaan preman tadi yang sama sekali tidak lucu, dan Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meraih dua botol mini parfum dari saku. Beginilah rencananya: ia akan melawan (sesekali beradu mulut dengan seorang preman selain Park Chanyeol terdengar menantang), kelak saat para preman ini mendekat, ia akan segera menyemprotkan parfum ke mata mereka sebelum mendorong ketiganya ke jalan, dan _tada!_ Punah sudah nyawa mereka.

Baekhyun menatap mereka datar. "Kalian tidak usah berlagak seperti penguasa."

Mereka berhenti tertawa untuk balik menatap Baekhyun tercengang.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menyilangkan masing-masing lengan di dada. "Kaget?" ia membaca _badge_ yang terjahit pada lengan kanan seragam mereka sambil menyeringai. Para preman agak melongo menyaksikan cara Baekhyun memandang mereka remeh. "Masih kelas sepuluh saja sebut-sebut aku 'anak kecil'. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, bodoh."

Salah satu dari mereka menggeram tidak terima. "Siapa kau? Beraninya bicara tidak tahu aturan pada kami."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, nada angkuh yang akan membuat siapa pun ikut merasa kesal atau terkesima—tidak ada bedanya. "Kau jatuh cinta pandangan pertama denganku?" sang ketua preman mengepalkan tangan. "Maaf, aku tidak menerima cinta makhluk sembarangan."

Preman itu hendak menghempaskan satu pukulan pada wajah Baekhyun, tapi ia cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuh ke kanan sehingga pukulan itu meleset. Sang preman menggertakkan gigi marah, sementara Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah jauh ke belakang, berusaha untuk terlihat santai meski sesungguhnya merasa terancam. Untung saja berakting berani dan percaya diri adalah salah satu talenta yang ia kuasai.

Dua asisten dari ketua preman itu menahan lengannya. "Tahan amarahmu," mereka mengingatkan, beberapa kaleng _Sprite_ di sebelah kiri semakin berserakan karena tertendang kaki mereka. "Ia cuma anak kecil biasa. Mangsa tidak menarik. Kita bawa ponselnya saja."

Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima. " _Hey_ , keparat!" ia bahkan mengangkat jari tengah pada ketiga preman itu. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil ponselku! Kembalikan atau…"

Si "bos" menoleh lalu menatap Baekhyun remeh, disusul oleh dua preman lain yang ikut menyeringai jijik. "Atau apa, bocah?" ia menaikkan alis agak tinggi, dan Baekhyun mengangkat tangan di sekitar dahi untuk mengekspresikan kelelahan.

" _Ew_ , bisakah kau tidak berlagak keren seperti itu? Menggelikan," ujarnya terang-terangan, merangsang mata Bos untuk membulat tidak percaya. "Oh ya, akan kubutakan matamu jika kau berani mengambil ponselku."

Bos membuang liur kesal. "Membutakan mataku?" ia asal-asalan menendang salah satu kaleng _Sprite_ di tanah, menaikkan kepala guna menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas—ekspresi sang preman terlihat meremehkan. Ia lagi-lagi meludah. Baekhyun melirik air ludah Bos jijik. "Apa yang tubuh mungil itu bisa lakukan?"

"Untuk apa kau membuang ludah?" Baekhyun malah mengembalikan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan, "Kau tampak menggelikan seperti itu—"

"Banyak bicara," potong Bos, dan kedua pengikutnya lantas menyerubungi Baekhyun, mencengkeram masing-masing pergelangan tangan sang kakak kelas. Baekhyun bolak-balik mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi genggaman mereka semakin mengerat pada setiap perlawanan, dan Baekhyun benci melihat bekas cengkeraman merah pada pergelangannya. Bos menyeringai puas, mengambil dua mini parfum dari genggaman sang kakak kelas. "Ah, aku mengerti. Apakah benda ini yang hendak kau gunakan untuk 'membutakan' kami?"

Baekhyun masih berjuang untuk terbebas dari cengkeraman mereka. "Tutup mulutmu, keparat."

Bos membuang parfum-parfum itu ke selokan, dan Baekhyun menganga tidak terima. " _Yah!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Bos hendak mendatangi Baekhyun untuk memberi pelajaran, tapi kedua pengikutnya malah melepas jeratan mereka pada pergelangan tangan sang kakak kelas. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ia membentak dalam protes, mengamati bagaimana pengikut-pengikutnya berlari ketakutan seperti baru melihat hantu tanpa kepala. Baekhyun agak terjatuh ke tanah, memegangi pergelangan tangan sambil mendesis kesakitan.

"Aneh…" Bos sejenak menonton kepergian para pengikutnya dari mana ia berdiri sebelum kembali memandang Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, akan kuhabisi anak ini sendiri."

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi kesal. _"I hope you get hit by a train, you fucking asshole!"_ ia berseru, suara lengking yang hampir merusak gendang telinga Bos. Sang adik kelas memang tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan, namun ia tetap mengangguk kecil—melambai-lambaikan jemari berbentuk _"OK"_ guna meledek Baekhyun. "Brengsek!"

Bos hampir mendaratkan pukulan keras pada pipi kanan Baekhyun jika sebuah tangan tidak terlebih dahulu menahannya dari belakang. "Jaga bahasamu, bocah—" ia berhenti berbicara sebab genggaman tangan tadi malah mengerat. Bos sejenak terhenti untuk memandang wajah tercengang Baekhyun, _hazel_ sang kakak kelas melotot takjub. Ia pun memutar mata. "Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" serunya, tapi tangan tersebut melawan perintahnya dengan menekan cengkeraman. Bos mendesis pelan, menyeringai kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit—kepala perlahan menoleh seraya menantang santai, "Kau mau mati—"

Tidak butuh satu detik bagi ekspresi Bos untuk menjadi sama tercengangnya.

Meski begitu, tetap saja ditemukan perbedaan antara air muka keduanya. Baekhyun terlihat lebih tenang (atau lega, bahkan?), sementara Bos langsung memucat pasi oleh ketakutan.

"Ada apa ini?" suara _bass_ yang Baekhyun selalu benci itu anehnya tidak berbunyi begitu menjengkelkan pada situasi sekarang. Baekhyun justru merasa bersyukur atas kesempatan untuk mendengar langsung. "Kau tidak benar-benar akan mengeroyok seorang bocah _playgroup,_ kan?"

 _Okay._

Baekhyun akan menarik ucapannya barusan.

"Ch-Ch-Chanyeol _hyung,_ " tubuh Bos serontak menciut oleh tatapan kosong yang ditancapkan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun pikir ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai "bos" jika ia menakuti preman macam sang adik. "A-a-aku..."

Sekilas Park Chanyeol memang terlihat menyeramkan dengan tinggi yang abnormal dan pakaian serba hitam, sukses mengintimidasi siapa saja yang berani menatap _hazel_ tajam tersebut. Bukan fakta yang mengherankan apabila segala macam preman, baik mereka yang berasal dari desa atau kota, tunduk di bawah perintah Chanyeol. Keparat itu mungkin menguasai _taekwondo_ dan _karate_ sekaligus. Menakjubkan.

"Minsoo," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai kemeja si ketua preman gadungan. Minsoo terlihat menelan ludah gugup. "Serahkan ponselnya sekarang."

Bagai terhipnotis, Minsoo langsung takut-takut mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya—kepala tertunduk ketakutan demi menghindari tatapan garang Chanyeol. Keparat itu memandang Baekhyun kosong seraya menarik kerah baju Minsoo ke depan, menutup telinga dari ratapan memohon si bocah. "Jangan pukul aku, _hyung._ Aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi ini lagi."

Chanyeol melepas cengkeramannya, sejenak menoleh ke direksi Baekhyun untuk melempar sekaleng _Sprite_ pada sang kakak. "Byun," ujarnya datar, dan ketika Baekhyun berhasil menangkap kaleng tersebut, ia melayangkan pandangan bingung pada lelaki itu. "Biar kuberi pelajaran bocah ini."

Mata sipit Minsoo seketika membelalak ketakutan. _"Hyung!"_

Suara tonjokan keras lantas membuat Baekhyun terpaku di tempat, tubuh setengah melonjak oleh bunyi yang ditimbulkan.

Minsoo nyaris terpental ke tanah, darah kental mengalir dari hidung bersama pipi yang mendadak bengkak. Chanyeol mungkin berhasil mematahkan hidungnya dengan satu pukulan singkat barusan. Seolah kurang puas, lelaki itu menarik kerah baju Minsoo ke atas, memaksakan bocah malang tersebut untuk berdiri—sengaja membuat ia kesusahan mengais nafas—lalu membuang ludah pada kemejanya. "Titipkan salamku untuk bosmu," Chanyeol menggeram, sedikit mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka supaya Minsoo dapat melihat api yang kini mengkilat dalam masing-masing _hazel_ lelaki itu. "Katakan bahwa aku tidak suka anak buahnya berkeliaran di teritoriku."

Chanyeol membebaskan Minsoo dari cekikan, menatap datar sang bocah yang terburu-buru melarikan diri—bolak-balik menoleh ke belakang guna memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak sedang mengikutinya.

Alis Baekhyun bertaut menyaksikan kepergian Minsoo. "Ia takut padamu," ujarnya datar, dan dalam hitungan detik, Chanyeol langsung merampas kaleng _Sprite_ tadi dari genggaman sang kakak. Kendati apa yang sang adik lakukan tergolong kurang ajar, Baekhyun tidak sedang dalam suasana hati untuk mempermasalahkan tindakan Chanyeol—anggap saja sebagai bentuk terimakasih atas aksi heroik keparat itu.

Chanyeol meneguk isi kaleng tersebut. "Semua orang takut padaku."

"Kecuali aku, tentu saja."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tenang. "Ayo pulang."

Baekhyun meniru gerakan kecil sang keparat untuk mengedikkan bahu. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan, justru berjalan terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kesulitan menyusul dari belakang, sang kakak gagal menyaingi langkah kaki lelaki itu. "Keparat!" Baekhyun berseru, setengah mendorong bahu Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau hobi sekali melapor akhir-akhir ini?"

Chanyeol terlihat sengaja mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Ha, tidak salah lagi. Keparat itu pasti sengaja. "Melapor apa?" ia malah membalikkan pertanyaan, berlagak layaknya seorang idiot.

Baekhyun harus sedikit _jogging_ demi menyamai langkah kaki keparat itu. Sebagai orang tertua sekaligus paling terpelajar di antara mereka, Chanyeol seharusnya membiarkan sang kakak berjalan mendahuluinya. "Melapor pada Ayah bahwa aku pulang malam hari ini."

"Kau ingin aku berbohong?" Chanyeol menantang, tatapan hampa ke depan. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Baekhyun setiap kali sedang berbicara. Dasar keparat tidak sopan. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis ke arah Chanyeol, meniup poni sekali tanpa ada keinginan untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

Mereka berhenti di depan pagar rumah, dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan segenggam kunci dari saku untuk membuka gembok, membisu saat sang kakak terdahulu masuk layaknya seorang raja—menyerahkan tugas bagi lelaki itu untuk menutup pagar sekaligus mengunci. Chanyeol tidak protes, tampaknya telah terbiasa dengan sikap sewenang-wenang Baekhyun, dan menyusul masuk tak lama kemudian. Lelaki itu mengamati figur Baekhyun yang telanjur bersandar pada sofa, kaki lurus ke depan sambil menekan tombol _remote_ guna bolak-balik mengganti _channel_. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau berani sekali," Chanyeol memulai, membuka lemari untuk mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya. "Bocah itu bukan sungguh-sungguh seorang preman. Tapi ia jauh lebih kuat apabila dibandingkan denganmu. Kau terlalu lemah gemulai."

Kata-kata lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit bangkit dari sandaran. "Apa katamu?" alis sang kakak menekuk saat ia memandang Chanyeol, bibir terukir untuk menyeringai pahit. "Lemah… gemulai?" ia mengulangi, sempat kehilangan pendapat harus menjawab apa. "Aku tidak lemah, Park _._ Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kau memang baru 'menyelamatkanku', tapi itu tidak berarti kau boleh sebebasnya menghakimiku."

"Apa kau masih beranggapan bahwa aku harus menjaga sikap karena kau lebih tua dariku?" Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya ke meja, tersenyum seolah-olah ini adalah candaan terkonyol yang pernah ia ketahui. "Dengar, _hyung_. Menjadi lebih tua atau lebih dewasa tidak memberikanmu kekuatan untuk mengalahkan bocah ingusan seperti Minsoo."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan. "Apa kau sedang menasehati kakakmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya enteng—salah satu bentuk respons yang Baekhyun paling benci. "Aku menyarankanmu untuk kenali musuh baik-baik sebelum melakukan perlawanan," sang kakak tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu cuek terhadap sekitarnya, mengatakan segala hal apa adanya tanpa mempertimbangkan bagaimana perkataan itu akan memengaruhi lawan bicara. "Bukankah lucu jika kita pikir-pikir lagi? Kau lebih tua dariku, tapi pola pikirmu tidak jauh lebih dewasa dariku."

"Manja," Chanyeol terus mencela, "Kau terlalu mementingkan egomu hingga ingin menang sendiri." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun datar, dan sang kakak merasa harga dirinya semakin terinjak-injak ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Dan kau bilang kau ingin membuat Ibu bangga? Kau yakin, Byun?"

Cukup.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol guna merebut gelas itu dari genggaman sang adik—menghempaskannya ke lantai supaya hancur menjadi puing-puing kecil. Bunyi nyaring akan pecahan kaca tidak mampu membawa perubahan dalam ekspresi lelaki itu. Air mukanya tetap datar: ia tidak terkejut, dan ia tidak terlihat seperti memedulikan tensi tegang di antara keduanya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mulai melukai dirinya sendiri dengan menusukkan potongan kaca pada telapak kaki, ekspresi Chanyeol sama sekali kosong. Ia enggan mengutarakan apa-apa, menatap dalam bisu beberapa jejak darah yang Baekhyun tidak sengaja tinggalkan di lantai.

"Kau lihat darah itu?" Baekhyun berkata, suara gemetaran yang menggema dalam ruangan—kepala menunduk guna menyembunyikan air mata. "Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang, Park _._ "

Air mata Baekhyun tidak berjatuhan karena ia semata-semata sakit hati; ia menangis karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara tubuhnya bereaksi pada amarah yang berlebihan. Ia marah pada caci maki menyakitkan yang lelaki itu katakan untuk menghancurkannya. Pada Chanyeol yang terbiasa memandang sang kakak sebelah mata. Pada Chanyeol, adik kandungnya, yang terlihat tidak sudi menghormatinya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Kau tidak pantas meremehkanku," air mata bercucuran hebat, dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengusapnya. "Jika kau memang lebih dewasa dariku, kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana mengatur sikap di hadapan kakakmu sendiri."

Chanyeol terus menatapnya datar.

"Tenang saja," ada banyak emosi yang meledak dalam dada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan dengan kata-katanya. "Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari rumah kalian."

Baekhyun kemudian mendorong Chanyeol ke kursi, memutar tubuh untuk terburu-buru menaiki tangga—bercak-bercak darah mengikuti setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Berlari tiba-tiba mengakibatkan pernafasan sang kakak untuk menjadi tidak teratur; ia pun terengah-engah, terhenti di depan pintu kamar guna memandang telapak kaki yang telanjur dipenuhi oleh banyak goresan—mendesis pelan saat ia menghapus sedikit bekas darah. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, segera melibatkan dua pasang _hazel_ kembar untuk bertemu selama beberapa detik: masing-masing mengungkapkan perasaan yang bertolak belakang. Terselip sedikit pergolakan dalam bola mata Chanyeol—sesuatu yang bahkan menyamai ekspresi sendu—namun perubahan itu terjadi begitu cepat sehingga sang kakak berpikir bahwa semua adalah imajinasinya saja. Chanyeol tentu telah mempertahankan tatapan datar yang sama sejak awal perdebatan mereka.

Baekhyun bergerak memunggungi Chanyeol, membanting pintu secara lantang untuk melampiaskan amarah—wajah basah oleh air mata dengan tangan yang semakin mengepal.

Ini terasa seperti _déjà vu._

Bermula dari adu mulut hingga Baekhyun yang membanting pintu kamar keras-keras. Rentetan peristiwa ini terjadi hari demi hari, dan Baekhyun berharap bahwa ia akan cepat-cepat lulus SMA untuk mencari beasiswa dan mengawali lembaran baru.

Tanpa Chanyeol, tanpa ayah, tanpa siapa pun untuk ikut campur dalam hidupnya.

"Lima bulan lagi," lirihnya lemas, menatap sebuah foto _polaroid_ akan ia dan ibu yang terpajang di meja belajar. "Bertahanlah untuk lima bulan lagi."


	3. Chapter 3: This is Puzzling!

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **THIS IS PUZZLING!**_

* * *

Barang pertama yang Baekhyun tidak harap lihat saat ia membuka tas adalah sebuah kantung plastik hitam berisikan satu setel seragam olahraga ukuran _XL_ — _nametag_ Park Chanyeol tertempel pada bagian dada kanan.

Baekhyun seketika menganga, memegang atasan olahraga sang adik sambil menatap pakaian itu linglung. Bau deterjen mahal keluarga Park masih tercium segar melalui pori-pori seragam, dan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin linglung dan _well_ , jijik. Bagaimanapun juga—tidak bisa dipungkiri—ini adalah seragam yang telanjur menyimpan rangkaian sejarah atas penyerapan keringat maupun bau badan keparat itu sendiri. _Ugh,_ menggelikan! Malas melipatnya rapi, Baekhyun langsung mendesak paksa seragam sang keparat ke dalam kantung plastik guna ditali mati. Aksi barusan pasti menjamin seragam Chanyeol untuk menjadi kusut tidak karuan.

Baekhyun membaringkan kepala ke atas meja, helai rambut tersebar berantakan pada buku latihan matematika. Sial, sial, sial! Kalau sampai hari ini terdapat kelas olahraga dalam jadwal pelajaran si keparat, itu berarti ia akan membutuhkan seragam ini. Dan kalau ia membutuhkan seragam ini, itu berarti Baekhyun—tentu saja—harus mengembalikan seragam ini padanya. Dan kalau Baekhyun harus mengembalikan seragam ini padanya, itu berarti Baekhyun akan dipaksa untuk menemuinya.

Sedangkan…

Baekhyun menoleh ke depan untuk membenamkan wajah pada buku sambil mengerang frustrasi.

…Sang kakak masih belum seratus persen siap untuk menemui Chanyeol—semua disebabkan oleh Peristiwa Berdarah beberapa hari lalu. Ya, Peristiwa Berdarah yang dimaksud adalah peristiwa di mana Baekhyun memecahkan sebuah gelas lalu menginjakkan kakinya di atas pecahan kecil gelas itu sembari menangis lemah. Oh, dan jangan lupakan deretan kalimat dramatis yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Peristiwa bersejarah itu—tak dapat disangkal—otomatis menurunkan derajat Baekhyun di angka 97% sampai sang kakak tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menghindari Chanyeol selama seminggu—termasuk tidak keluar kamar pada jam-jam tertentu, dan membuang muka tiap kali berpapasan dengan sang keparat di kantin.

Baekhyun mulai membentur-benturkan kepala ke atas meja, mulut komat-kamit membisikkan _"Memalukan! Kau memalukan, Byun Baekhyun!"_ —kilas balik tentang Peristiwa Berdarah berputar untuk yang seratus ribu kalinya dalam otak. Raut waja datar sang keparat ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan darahnya di lantai. Ia yang tidak berhenti menangis, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di sana, ekspresi kosong yang menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu tidak terbawa suasana dramatis sama sekali. Memikirkan Peristiwa Berdarah selalu membawa migrain ke kepala Baekhyun.

" _Hey_ , kau kenapa?"

Suara lembut Minseok mengganggu kabut pikiran Baekhyun. Ia menoleh untuk menyaksikan sang teman menduduki kursi sebelah, membungkuk ke samping guna mengeluarkan buku latihan matematika dari tas. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas?"

"Sudah," jawab Baekhyun loyo, masih terpengaruh ingatan mengenai Peristiwa Berdarah.

"Bagus," Minseok mengulurkan tangan sambil menggerakkan jemari. "Berikan bukumu." Terlalu lemas untuk menegakkan tubuh, Baekhyun berhenti menggunakan buku latihan matematika sebagai alas tidur, dan melemparnya ke meja Minseok. Siswa berparas imut itu serontak berseri-seri. " _Love you_ , Baekhyun- _nim_."

Baekhyun mengambil buku paket matematika Minseok sebagai pengganti bantal. Mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan seragam pada Chanyeol tanpa harus menemui sang adik secara langsung. Pikiran tambah berkecamuk, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mengamati sekilas Minseok yang terlihat sibuk menyalin jawaban dari bukunya, menghela nafas lesu sebelum akhirnya menoleh lagi ke luar jendela. Ia bisa saja seenaknya masuk ke kelas Chanyeol (Baekhyun adalah seorang senior, _after all;_ bukan hal yang mengejutkan apabila ia mendapat kebebasan khusus untuk masuk ke ruang kelas junior) guna menaruh kantung plastik tersebut di atas meja. Namun, seperti ada pepatah berbunyi _"melakukan tidak semudah berbicara",_ jika Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk tetap melakukan hal di atas, ia takut akan konsekuensi terjadinya kegemparan luar biasa. Keempat pertanyaan di bawah ini mungkin akan terlontar dari seisi penghuni sekolah:

1\. Siapakah senior ini?

2\. Dari kalangan manakah senior ini sehingga ia tidak sengaja membawa baju olahraga Pangeran Chanyeol?

3\. Hubungan macam apa yang senior ini miliki dengan Chanyeol?

4\. Apakah ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol?

Baiklah. Pertanyaan nomor empat sungguh tidak masuk akal dan menggelikan.

 _Skip._

Seperti sengaja memperkeruh suasana hati, ponsel Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bergetar—nomor familier yang belum tersimpan terpampang di layar.

Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Minseok demi mengangkat panggilan itu, "Halo?"

 _"Aku tahu seragam olahragaku ada padamu,"_ serbu Chanyeol langsung ke titik permasalahan, suara _bass_ ala psikopat membuat Baekhyun agak ngeri. Ia cepat-cepat menekan tombol di samping kiri ponsel untuk mengurangi volume beberapa tingkat. Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan, _"Temui aku di tempat biasa."_

Baekhyun hendak menjawab _"ya"_ pendek untuk lekas menutup panggilan ini, tapi Chanyeol terburu-buru menambahkan: _"Sekarang."_

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya pada nomor Chanyeol yang tercantum di layar—menganggap bahwa nomor itu adalah wajah Chanyeol—lalu menempelkan ponsel pada telinga lagi. "Nanti saja!" ia berbisik dari balik telapak tangan, memberikan tekanan pada setiap suku kata supaya terdengar jelas dan tegas bagi keparat itu.

 _"Tidak. Aku mau sekarang."_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Dengar, belatung," ia memulai dengan nada cukup mengancam begitu ponsel sudah kembali ditempelkan pada telinga. "Aku sedang sibuk," sang kakak memandang Minseok sembari bergumam, "Patuhi perintahku saat kubilang aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Belum ada sahutan dari seberang, dan Baekhyun menyeringai puas oleh kemenangan… atau kekalahan.

 _"Terserah. Jika dalam lima menit kau tidak ke sini… akan kubakar seluruh poster SNSD-mu."_

Tidak meluangkan waktu untuk seruan protes Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru memperjelas ancamannya: _"Khusus yang bertanda tangan."_

Panggilan diakhiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengkaran pertama mereka terjadi pada pertengahan periode awal Baekhyun pindah ke kediaman Park, ketika sang kakak tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh panas di lengan Chanyeol. Keparat itu marah besar, memancing kekesalan Baekhyun yang seharusnya tidak boleh meluap—mengakibatkan sebuah adu mulut seru di antara keduanya. Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah takut pada Chanyeol serta auranya yang penuh intimidasi; ia menganggap masa bodoh saat sang adik mengancam dalam nada datar, "Kau tumpahkan teh lagi, akan kubakar majalah _SNSD_ -mu."

Pertengkaran kedua mereka disebabkan oleh hal yang sama: Baekhyun (sengaja, kali ini) menumpahkan teh di jemari Chanyeol, membuat tangan pucat keparat itu agak melepuh karena panas. Sekilas informasi saja, sang kakak melakukan hal keji tersebut bukan atas balas dendam belaka, melainkan karena si keparat telah menghabiskan jatah keripik kentang yang bibi Eunji sediakan bagi Baekhyun. Cukup aneh serta mencurigakan, Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apa-apa mengenai kondisi mengenaskan tangannya—ekspresi cuek seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sepele. Ia tidak menyuarakan protes layaknya kemarin, justru mengambil sumpit guna menyelesaikan makan malam dalam kebisuan total.

Baekhyun seharusnya merasa menang. Ya, tidak ditemukan sesuatu yang janggal dalam sikap apatis lelaki itu. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa terancam, hati seperti dipenuhi oleh berbagai perasaan campur aduk yang kurang menyenangkan. Perasaan-perasaan itu lantas mengonfirmasi kejanggalan sikap Chanyeol pada keesokan hari, saat Baekhyun tidak sengaja mencium bau gosong dari luar, dan astaga! Alangkah terkejut dan panik sang kakak untuk menemukan serpihan abu dari majalah _SNSD_ kesayangan tergeletak tragis di depan kamar. Terdapat sisa-sisa halaman yang belum terbakar, dan ancaman lelaki itu muncul layaknya alarm nyaring di telinga.

 _"Kau tumpahkan teh lagi, akan kubakar majalah_ SNSD _-mu."_

Ancaman keparat itu memang terdengar kekanak-kanakkan, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bercanda.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak rela membiarkan hal serupa terjadi pada beberapa poster _SNSD_ bertanda tangan asli miliknya—barang berharga yang dahulu ia dapatkan secara susah payah saat masih tinggal di Daejeon: perjuangan bolak-balik ke Seoul mengendarai bus, empat jam perjalanan pulang pergi ditambah mengantre untuk _fanmeet_. Ia mungkin akan menangis darah dan tanpa pikir panjang mencekik Chanyeol dengan tali pramuka apabila keparat itu berani menyentuh atau bahkan, membakar poster-posternya. Itulah kenapa ia segera berlari keluar dari kelas, tidak menghiraukan Minseok yang menyahut _"hey, kau mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai!"_ dengan tangan menggenggam erat kantung plastik hitam.

Baekhyun melihat kepuasan di wajah Chanyeol atas kondisinya sekarang: wajah merah yang basah oleh keringat "lari pagi" barusan. "Akhirnya, Byun _,_ " kata Chanyeol, intonasi datar bersirat sarkasme. Ia berjalan untuk menghampiri sang kakak, tetap menyisakan jarak cukup jauh di antara keduanya. "Serahkan seragam olahragaku."

Menunggu pernafasannya untuk pulih, Baekhyun lantas melempar kantung plastik hitam itu ke wajah Chanyeol, berharap bahwa barang tersebut akan benar-benar mengenai salah satu sisi muka sang keparat—tetapi lelaki itu berhasil menggagalkan keinginan Baekhyun dengan menangkapnya tepat waktu. "Lain kali taruh buku pelajaranmu dalam tasku," balas Baekhyun, sarkasme tidak kalah menjengkelkan.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kantung plastik tersebut ke tanah. "Bukan salahku," ujarnya tidak terima. Ha, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau disalahkan—walaupun ini memang murni kesalahan bibi Eunji.

Baekhyun hendak balik membantah, tetapi ia tidak sengaja melihat perban tipis yang melilit ketiga jari tengah Chanyeol—alis otomatis mengernyit karena heran. Menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun, keparat itu langsung menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang—memicu sang kakak untuk memutar mata. "Kenapa?" ejeknya, mengangkat satu alis. "Kau pikir aku akan khawatir hingga menghujanimu pertanyaan seperti _'hey, dongsaeng, kau tidak apa-apa? Mau hyung rawat?'_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ekspresi tidak berubah sedari tadi, dan Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendatangi lelaki itu. " _Yah_ , aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu," ia berujar tenang sebelum intonasinya mendadak turun tiga oktaf, "Ingatlah untuk tidak menyentuh poster-posterku."

Sang kakak kemudian mengarahkan dua jari dari matanya ke mata Chanyeol sebagai tanda peringatan. "Aku akan terus mengawasimu."

Memberikan satu tatapan _killer_ terakhir, Baekhyun menuruni tangga ke kelas—meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk berdiri seorang diri di atap sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak sengaja terbawa seragam olahraga Chanyeol (seratus persen salah bibi Eunji), mendapat ancaman pembakaran poster bertanda tangan dari bajingan Park Chanyeol, dan sekarang apa? Disuruh mencari inspirasi "bermakna" dari barang-barang sederhana di sekolah lalu melukis salah satu dari mereka menggunakan teknik pencahayaan atau apa pun itu. Baekhyun sungguh tidak ahli dalam hal melukis—ia sudah muak dengan semua ini: pelajaran seni, guru seni, apa saja yang berbau seni—terutama seni rupa. _Hell,_ membuat tabel untuk tugas sejarah dengan penggaris saja ia tidak becus apalagi melukis dengan "teknik".

Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit, akan tetapi Minseok dan Baekhyun belum juga menemukan inspirasi yang tepat. Jujur saja, tidak satu objek pun dalam sekolah ini yang cukup menarik untuk dijadikan topik lukisan bermakna. Ya, pepohonan cemara di sini sangatlah indah, tapi Choi- _seonsaeng_ berkali-kali memperingatkan bahwa ia tidak akan menerima lukisan bertema pepohonan ("Ingat, kalian sudah SMA!" seru guru kesenian itu menggebu-gebu, "Cari suatu objek yang lebih bermakna!"). Terkecuali jika level melukismu setara dengan Leonardo da Vinci, maka mau menggambar rumput liar pun hasilnya akan tetap terlihat estetik.

Minseok dan Baekhyun berhenti di belakang lapangan utama sekolah, mengobservasi asal-asalan lingkungan sekitar untuk mencari inspirasi—masing-masing membawa buku sketsa dan kotak pensil pada genggaman. Sebuah kelompok siswa berseragam olahraga sedang melaksanakan senam di tengah lapangan, dan Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari mereka—satu-satunya makhluk paling tinggi dari seluruh siswa di sana. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan _push-up_ , Kim- _seonsaeng_ (guru olahraga khusus kelas X dan XI) menggerakkan tangannya sebagai sinyal bagi para siswa bahwa pelajaran olahraga telah selesai. Mereka semua bersorak senang: kebanyakan siswa kemudian beristirahat di pinggir lapangan, sementara golongan Chanyeol memilih untuk bermain basket.

Menyadari bahwa mereka telanjur menghabiskan lima menit produktif untuk melamun, Minseok pun menyarankan sebuah ide yang bagus: "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, tatapan mata kosong pada _ring_ basket karena silaunya cahaya matahari. Ketika ia hendak menoleh, suatu benda keras dan berat tiba-tiba mendarat sempurna pada wajahnya, mengakibatkan hidung anak itu untuk terpencet sangat keras—darah kental serontak mengalir dari dalam. Hal barusan otomatis menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunan, dan ia pun mendongak ke depan, memandangi bola basket yang memantul-mantul menuju semak-semak. Mengernyitkan dahi bingung, ia mengarahkan pandangan ke lapangan untuk menyaksikan tawa terbahak-bahak para pengikut Chanyeol—terkecuali sang adik, lelaki itu hanya menatapnya datar dengan lengan menyilang.

"Baekhyun, kau mimisan!" seru Minseok berulang-ulang, tapi Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada Chanyeol untuk menghiraukan—membiarkan sang teman menarik-narik lengannya. "Baekhyun!" Minseok mengikuti ke mana tatapan Baekhyun tertuju, salah mengira bahwa ia tengah mengamati siswa yang tadi sengaja melempar bola basket padanya. "Sudahlah, kau harus terlebih dahulu mengobati hidungmu!" Minseok kemudian bergumam di telinga Baekhyun, "Kita bisa balas dendam kapan-kapan."

" _Hyung_ cantik, dengarkan temanmu!" sahut sang tersangka main-main, dan para siswa mulai tertawa lagi, lebih keras dan kurang ajar sembari memandangnya remeh—meski Chanyeol sendiri masih tidak berekspresi. _Kim Namjoon,_ Baekhyun membaca _nametag_ bajingan itu dalam hati. Tidak ada hal lain yang Baekhyun ingin lakukan kecuali membenturkan wajah bodoh itu ke tembok karena ia tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, ayo," mohon Minseok lagi, dan pada detik itu juga, Baekhyun tidak sengaja mencicipi rasa asin dari darah kental di bibirnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat menyeka darah tersebut, sekilas melirik Chanyeol lewat dua _hazel_ tajam sebelum berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Pengikut-pengikut Chanyeol belum menyerah untuk menghujaninya ejekan dari jauh, dan ia memblokir itu semua dengan mempercepat langkah menuju toilet.

Menyalakan keran di wastafel, Baekhyun perlahan mengelap darah kental yang telanjur menyebar ke sekitar bibir. Ia memandang refleksinya melalui kaca, tangan bergerak untuk mengeluarkan darah dari masing-masing lubang hidung sampai tidak ada cairan merah yang tersisa. Baekhyun mengambil sabun cair secukupnya, menggesekkan telapak tangan untuk membentuk busa lalu membasuh mereka bersih. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

Baekhyun merasa… kecewa. Sangat, _sangat_ kecewa.

Keparat tolol itu tidak seharusnya tinggal diam. Apakah ia buta untuk tidak melihat betapa memalukan kejadian tadi? Baekhyun baru saja dihina. Kejadian barusan bahkan bisa tergolong dalam kategori _bullying_ , dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sang kakak lupa berapa lama ia melemparkan delikan tajam ke direksi Chanyeol, sebuah isyarat tersembunyi bagi keparat itu untuk berhenti bermain bisu dan membelanya. Tapi, lihat? Apa pun yang terjadi: masa bodoh apabila Baekhyun terlempar bola basket, terlindas mobil, atau bahkan, tertimpa pesawat luar angkasa—keparat itu tidak akan pernah peduli. Ekspresinya akan selalu sama, kombinasi khas antara datar dan bosan.

Terdengar sejumlah ketukan pintu, dan Baekhyun menatap ke kaca untuk melihat Minseok melambaikan sekaleng kopi padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku membawa minuman kesukaanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kekesalan Baekhyun belum mereda sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Di sela-sela pelajaran, ia memikirkan setiap keburukan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya: mulai dari sikap tidak sopan, sewenang-wenang, selalu menghina, sering mengancam, dan satu inilah yang paling menjengkelkan: berlagak dewasa. Kemarahan Baekhyun semakin memuncak ketika ia tidak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol di halaman depan sekolah. Keparat itu memang sedang tidak membuat onar atau kericuhan, cukup menatapnya bisu seperti biasa—namun, entah kenapa ekspresi _poker face_ Chanyeol tambah menaikkan tekanan darah sang kakak.

Air muka Baekhyun tampak masam saat ia terlebih dahulu membuang muka. Sang kakak diam-diam melirik ke samping, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Oh Sehun mendadak muncul di sebelahnya.

 _"Hyung!"_ Sehun setengah membungkuk. Baekhyun ikut membungkuk, seketika agak salah tingkah karena rambut Sehun berkibar sempurna oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. "Aku rindu padamu! Lama tidak mengobrol!"

 _Aku rindu padamu._

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa menanggapi kalimat barusan.

 _"Uh,"_ ia kehabisan kata-kata, menoleh ke direksi berlawanan sebelum cepat-cepat mengganti topik: "Kau mengganti _ID Katalk_ -mu, ya?"

Sehun menatapnya kaget. "Kau tahu dari mana?" _kau tidak mengajakku chat terlebih dahulu,_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Sang adik kelas kemudian bertepuk tangan tanpa suara—suatu kebiasaan yang anak ini mungkin lakukan kalau sedang terkesan. "Aku baru saja ingin memberimu _ID_ baruku. Aku tidak membawa ponsel hari ini, bisakah kau yang menambahkan aku?"

Sehun menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil, dan Baekhyun mengangkat alis bingung saat membaca isinya. _"Uh,"_ ia melambaikan kertas tersebut di depan wajah sang adik kelas. "Ini nomer... bukan _ID_?"

"Ya," Sehun mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum main-main. "Aku memberimu nomerku untuk sekalian menambahkan _Whatsapp_ dan _Line_ , kalau kau punya."

"Oh," Baekhyun mengangguk, kembali merasa salah tingkah karena bocah ini sangat terang-terangan melakukan aksi pendekatan terselubung. "Aku—"

Sebuah _gang_ sepeda motor menerobos gerombolan siswa dengan kecepatan tinggi, menciptakan kegaduhan total di sore hari karena bunyi gas kendaraan mereka yang menyakiti telinga semua orang. Bersama tatapan kelewat muak, Baekhyun mengamati pergerakan sepeda motor Chanyeol di paling depan, menyalip sejumlah mobil orang tua siswa begitu mudah serta tanpa aturan. Dalam hitungan detik, sang keparat dan pengikut-pengikutnya sudah musnah dari pandangan. Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun, berniat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong—tetapi mata Sehun malah melekat serius pada jalan raya yang tadinya menjadi arena lintas _gang_ sepeda motor Chanyeol. Ia mengerutkan alis kala mendengar sang adik kelas berbisik pelan, "Ya Tuhan, aku benci orang itu."

Maka tidak salah jika Baekhyun mencoba untuk bertanya, "Benci siapa?" Siapa tahu saja mereka bisa bahu-membahu membangun _anti club_ bagi Chanyeol?

Sehun menoleh, dan tatapan serius beberapa detik lalu tiba-tiba menghilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi berseri-seri. "Tidak apa-apa," ia melambaikan tangan. "Aku tunggu _chat_ -mu, _hyung_! Sampai jumpa!"

Tidak apa-apa kalau kau membenci Chanyeol. Bukankah semua orang membencinya?

Baekhyun terdiam di tempat, memperhatikan Sehun yang setengah berlari ke sebuah mobil sedan hitam lawas—menduduki kursi belakang lalu membuka jendela untuk melambai lagi ke direksinya. "Hati-hati!" seru sang kakak kelas, dan Sehun kembali menutup jendelanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas selagi mengecek kantung _blazer_ seragamnya. Hari ini ia tidak membawa uang cukup untuk mengisi ulang kartu _T-Money_ , jadi sudah dipastikan ia harus berjalan kaki penuh dari sekolah ke rumah. Perjalanan bus saja kurang lebih dua puluh menit, apalagi kalau jalan kaki. Baekhyun sejujurnya juga tidak terlalu hafal jalan pulang.

Ah, matilah dia.

Memasang _earphones_ di telinga, ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai petualangan ini.

Pertama-tama, tentu saja ia harus melewati jalan raya tadi—jalan yang dilewati Chanyeol dan _gang_ motor gelapnya itu. Bagai anak hilang, ia berjalan di atas trotoar, kadang berlari kencang, kadang _jogging_ biasa, sembari memaksakan diri untuk tenang—tidak tahu kenapa, ia terus merasa khawatir. Sedikit menganggukkan kepala pada ketukan lagu _SNSD_ favorit, Baekhyun ikut menyeberangi _zebra cross_ bersama banyak orang. Sesampainya di trotoar seberang, ia langsung berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon sambil memperhatikan sekitar—banyak gedung tinggi serta pepohonan lebat pada pinggir masing-masing jalan—dan objek-objek itu sekilas membuat Baekhyun linglung.

Dahulu sekali, ayah pernah menunjukkan satu jalan pintas menuju rumah mereka, dan kalau tidak salah…

Baekhyun berjalan lurus, melewati sebuah jalan cukup lebar di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Ada banyak murid berseragam kuning melewatinya, dan tidak butuh sedetik bagi Baekhyun untuk mengenali bahwa mereka adalah murid _SOPA_. _Wow_ , menakjubkan. Daripada membuang banyak uang untuk bersekolah di SMA Caspian, akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun memilih—

Tunggu.

 _SOPA?_

Wajah Baekhyun memucat.

Bukankah jarak _SOPA_ dan SMA Caspian berjauhan? Lantas, atas trik apa ia bisa terjebak di sini?

Baekhyun memutar balik dan berlari menjauhi gerombolan murid _SOPA_ , mengambil jalan asal ke kanan, dan malah dibingungkan oleh sebuah taman—yang tiba-tiba saja muncul—dan tentu saja, dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi yang memiliki model nyaris kembar. Seoul tidak jauh berbeda dengan Daejeon—sama-sama membingungkan! Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun di sana, sedangkan di Seoul… _argh_. Butuh sekurang-kurangnya satu tahun bagi anak itu untuk beradaptasi dengan seluruh petunjuk ini.

Karena sudah benar-benar terdesak, ia pun mengambil ponsel untuk menggunakan aplikasi _Google Maps_. Mengetikkan _"G_ _angnam"_ dalam kotak cari, Baekhyun bodohnya juga tidak hafal alamat rumah Park—hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah ketika di situ tertulis bahwa ia membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 115 menit untuk berjalan. Baekhyun sejenak meretakkan sendi sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, mengikuti setiap rute dan direksi yang diinstruksikan dengan tenang dan santai—terkadang mengambil sedikit istirahat pada bangku halte bus.

 _Lima puluh menit lagi._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Informasi _Google Maps_ tidak seberapa akurat karena sekarang sudah nyaris 120 menit terlewati, dan Baekhyun belum juga tiba di Gangnam—terlalu banyak istirahat dan bersandar pada dinding. Agak menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malam darurat di _7-eleven_. Menggunakan uang pas-pasan, ia cukup membeli ramen instan dan sebuah botol air putih ukuran jumbo.

Butuh waktu singkat bagi Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan santapan sekaligus menghabiskan setengah dari botol air putih tersebut. Ia lantas bangkit dari kursi, lebih berenergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan—mengambil ponsel dari saku dan menekan tombol tengah namun tidak kunjung aktif. Level panik meningkat, ia mencoba untuk menekan tombol _"power"_ berulang-ulang, tapi layar tetap saja gelap. _"Shit,"_ ia bolak-balik mencabut dan memasang baterai, dan hasilnya juga nol. Pada satu titik, Baekhyun menyerah, merenung selama bermenit-menit hingga matanya pun berkedip pada sebuah telepon umum tepat di depan _7-eleven._

Mengambil secarik kertas dari saku, ia menatap lega telepon umum tersebut.

Sehun!

Memakai satu-satunya koin yang ia miliki, Baekhyun memasukkan benda logam tersebut ke dalam lubang koin kemudian memencet digit nomor ponsel Sehun. Telepon tersambung. Baekhyun menunggu, hati berdebar-debar, berharap bahwa Sehun akan mengangkat telepon ini secepatnya sebab tak ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak hafal nomor ponsel siapa pun kecuali nomor ibunya.

Ada sedikit bising kecil. _"Halo?"_

"Sehun!" Baekhyun ingin berteriak, "Sehun, tolong aku!"

"Hyung?" Sehun terdengar seperti baru bangun tidur. _"Ada apa?"_

"Aku tersesat!"

 _"Apa?_ " intonasi Sehun berubah drastis menjadi panik. _"Kau tersesat di mana? Lho, memangnya kau tidak pulang dengan bus seperti biasa?"_

"Tidak, _T-Money_ -ku habis—"

 _"Baiklah,"_ potong Sehun tergesa-gesa, _"Di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan langsung menjemputmu. Ini sudah jam delapan,_ hyung _!"_

"Aku di _7-eleven_!"

Terselubung hening beberapa detik sebelum Sehun berbicara lagi, _"_ Hyung _, tolong. Ada ratusan_ 7-eleven _di Seoul. Kau harus memberi alamat yang jelas!"_

Baekhyun bertambah panik. "Mana aku tahu, aku saja menggunakan _GPS_!"

 _"Kau menggunakan telepon umum? Kenapa aneh begini—"_

" _Yup_ , aku memakai telepon umum, dan aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk meneleponmu!" Baekhyun langsung menjawab; ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sangat panik, berusaha keras untuk menemukan suatu petunjuk alamat. "Namchang- _dong_!" ia asal membaca sebuah papan jalan di seberang kedai kopi 24 jam.

 _"Di mana?"_

"Namchang- _dong_!"

 _"Chang-_ dong _?"_

"Nam!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak, "Aku di Nam—"

Panggilan berakhir.

Baekhyun menganga pada ganggang telepon. _Tidak!_ Ia mendelikkan mata tidak terima ke arah mesin telepon umum, berdoa bahwa mesin tersebut akan memberinya kesempatan cuma-cuma untuk melakukan panggilan ulang. Itu barusan adalah koin pertama dan terakhir yang ia miliki. Badan seketika lemas, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan telepon umum untuk kembali duduk di kursi tadi.

Sekarang bagaimana ia akan pulang? Ponsel mati, uang pun tidak ada. Hanya ada dua pilihan: meneruskan perjalanan dengan denah jalan pulang apa adanya (berkemungkinan besar akan tersesat), atau tidur di sini sementara sampai polisi mendadak datang untuk mencarinya—karena datanya cocok dalam profil anak hilang. Tetapi kalau sampai ayah tidak melapor… ah, tidak mungkin. Ayah pasti melapor, bukan? Berbeda cerita dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tebak keparat itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di luar rumah sekarang.

Baiklah, pilihan kedua tampaknya lebih aman—konsekuensi yang ia hadapi mungkin juga akan lebih ringan. Lagi pula, sekarang sudah jam delapan lebih, tidak baik kalau ia memaksa untuk pulang sendirian. Pengalaman dihadang preman abal-abal minggu kemarin—siapa nama "bos" itu? Minsa? Minsoo?—bisa dijadikan sebagai pelajaran berharga untuk menghindari kelayapan malam-malam—terkecuali jika ia berwujud seintimidasi Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan tas di meja lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

Banyak tugas hari ini. Kepalanya pusing. Ia perlu belajar untuk tes matematika minggu depan. Ini melelahkan.

Baekhyun perlahan memejamkan mata, menghirup oksigen segar yang akan mengantarkannya pada tidur lelap. Rasanya tidak apa-apa jika ia beristirahat sebentar. Toh hawa di luar terasa nyaman sekali, udara sepoi-sepoi malam hari menjelang musim dingin yang mampu membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Ia menghela nafas lesu.

Semoga ia akan baik-baik saja sampai besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Baekhyun membuka mata, ia secara ajaib telah berada di atas kasur: tangan dan kaki terbentang bebas dengan liur yang membasahi leher. Ia menguap, menggerakkan tubuh ke samping sembari mengeratkan selimut, mengelap saliva di sana. Butuh beberapa menit bagi anak itu untuk menyadari sesuatu, dan ia pun cepat-cepat terbangun, kepala menoleh ke arah jam dinding dengan mata mendelik. Baekhyun menganga.

 _Lima belas menit lagi adalah jam tujuh._

Sial, ia akan terlambat.

Mandi, sikat gigi, ganti baju, atur buku, termasuk makan—semua Baekhyun lakukan dalam waktu lima belas menit. Ia bahkan tidak sempat bertanya pada bibi Eunji siapa yang menjemput sekaligus menggotongnya dari _7-eleven_ kemarin. Semua masih agak buram, tetapi satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui: ketika ia terbangun, ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap bersama ponselnya yang masih dalam keadaan mati. Ia sungguh tidak ada waktu untuk merenung di depan kaca dan menyusun teori atas peristiwa _7-eleven_ kemarin.

Barulah di dalam bus—seusai mengantre lima menit demi mengisi ulang _T-Money_ —Baekhyun bersedia untuk meluangkan sedikit menit guna memikirkan kejadian tadi malam.

Ia merenung sebentar.

Sehun? Meski panggilan mereka telanjur putus di tengah jalan, sang adik kelas sempat mendengar potongan alamat _7-eleven_ yang Baekhyun berikan. Ada kemungkinan besar ia mencari di internet dan mencocokkan potongan alamat tersebut dengan yang asli. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, Sehun tidak mungkin tahu di mana kediaman Baekhyun— _hell,_ ia bahkan tidak bahwa Chanyeol adalah adiknya—sehingga teori ini pun perlu diragukan.

Ayah?

Ya, mungkin saja. Namun suasana tadi pagi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran ayah. Tidak ada mobil sedan hitam di garasi; tidak ditemukan pula bekas cangkir kopi di meja.

Chanyeol?

Nama iblis itu muncul dalam otak Baekhyun begitu saja, dan ia otomatis mengerutkan dahi. Keparat itu… Baekhyun belum melihatnya di rumah tadi. Berani sekali ia berangkat mendahului sang kakak.

"SMA Caspian!"

Supir bus mengumumkan, dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri—satu-satunya murid Caspian di bus itu, membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih lalu turun dari kendaraan. Ia terus berkelut dengan pikiran saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya dari depan.

"Baekhyun!"

Bocah yang terpeluk hanya menganga kebingungan, sementara Sehun memegang pundaknya khawatir. Siswa kelas sepuluh itu tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk segera menyembur: "Bagaimana keadaanmu kemarin, _hyung_? Dengan siapa kau pulang? Senang bisa melihatmu di sekolah sekarang! Aku mencari ke beberapa _7-eleven_ , tapi kau tidak ada di sana! Orang tuaku menelepon untuk menyuruhku pulang... maaf karena aku akhirnya belum sempat menemukanmu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata linglung, gagal menyerap segala informasi yang berbunyi seperti sebuah _rap_.

"Sehun bilang kau tersesat!" sekarang adalah giliran Minseok untuk bercuap-cuap, sang teman mulai melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya, "Ia mendatangi kelas demi mencarimu. Aku bilang kau belum datang—ampun _,_ Tuan Baekhyun. Aku pikir kau benar-benar tersesat hingga kau tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Apalagi kau datang cukup telat dari biasanya!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. _"Um,"_ ia spontan menoleh ke samping, tidak sengaja menangkap basah tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Keparat itu tengah bersandar pada dinding; kemeja tidak sepenuhnya terkancing, dan rambut berantakan—suatu gaya preman menjijikkan ala Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun sangat benci. Namun, entah atas alasan apa, Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk memutus kontak mata mereka seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan. Baekhyun malah terus menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya, berkebalikan dengan sang adik yang justru memandangnya datar.

Mungkin Chanyeol adalah si penyelamat yang membawanya pulang dari _7-eleven_.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespons apa mengenai teori barusan.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun memanggil, dan Baekhyun terpaksa membuang muka dari figur Chanyeol untuk menatap Sehun. "Kau…" sang adik kelas menelusuri direksi yang tadi menyita fokus Baekhyun—untung saja bukan ke arah Chanyeol. "...tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ia menoleh lagi untuk menatap Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu sudah terdahulu menghilang beserta pengikut-pengikutnya—lenyap bagai suatu misteri yang tidak terjamin eksistensinya.

Ya, semua petunjuk telah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Sepintas, ini memang tidak mendekati masuk akal, tapi Baekhyun telanjur kehabisan akal akan siapa yang berbaik hati untuk menolongnya. Mengingat bahwa ponsel sang kakak sempat terjebak dalam keadaan mati sehingga _GPS_ pun akan gagal dilacak, Baekhyun penasaran akan teknologi tinggi apa yang lelaki itu pakai untuk mencari keberadaannya. Sungguh, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa keparat itu akan rela menggotongnya dari _7-eleven_.

Entahlah.

Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu memikirkan ini.


	4. Chapter 4: Better?

Seorang lelaki jangkung beranjak keluar dari mobil. Seragamnya kusut tidak karuan; sepatu olahraga yang ia pakai tidak ditali rapi. Lelaki itu tetap terlihat sangat tampan, meski _beanie_ hitam polos sepenuhnya membungkus rambut bersama ekspresi cenderung datar. Dahinya berkeringat deras, sungguh kondisi yang bertolak belakang dengan cuaca dingin malam ini, dan ia menggunakan sapu tangan untuk langsung mengusap bersih keringatnya.

Lelaki itu menghampiri seorang pangeran tidur berseragam identik di depan _7-eleven_ , wajah tersembunyi di balik lengan beralaskan tas punggung biru doker. Ia mengamati bocah itu sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh dari saku. Sembari menunggu panggilan untuk diangkat, ia mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu di lantai. Tidak mencapai tiga detik kemudian, suara bas tegas dari seberang segera menyapa.

"Chanyeol!" intonasi suara itu terburu-buru, "Aku belum menemukan _hyung_ —"

"Tenang, Jongin," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari kepala bocah di hadapannya. "Aku baru saja menemukan Baekhyun."

"Syukurlah," respons Jongin, mengeluarkan nafas lega. "Di mana?"

" _7-eleven_ di Namchang- _dong_ ," Chanyeol berlutut untuk mengintip wajah Baekhyun dari bawah. Ia lantas mengerutkan dahi, memandangi mata bocah itu yang tertutup rapat dengan mulut setengah menganga. "Dasar bodoh."

"Apa?" Jongin berteriak, membuat Chanyeol harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga selama beberapa detik. Terselip bising ricuh akan ambulans dan klakson mobil dari latar panggilan anak itu. "Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Kau," jawab Chanyeol singkat dan datar, "Ramai sekali di sana. Berhati-hatilah. Terimakasih sudah mau menolongku."

 _"Hey!"_ Jongin menjerit protes, tapi ia tertawa. "Tidak masalah! Kau berhati-hatilah juga, Yeol."

Panggilan terputus, dan Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku. Bergerak hati-hati, ia perlahan menarik tas dari genggaman Baekhyun, memastikan bahwa sang kakak tidak terbangun di sela-sela pengambilan. Seraya mencangklongkan tas ke punggung, ia terus memusatkan atensi pada Baekhyun—mengamati ekspresi terganggu yang sempat hingga di wajah sang kakak. Chanyeol menekan tombol _"unlock"_ dari kunci mobil.

Memutarkan kursi Baekhyun ke kanan, ia—sekali lagi, dengan sangat berhati-hati—membenahi posisi tidur Baekhyun supaya memudahkan lelaki itu untuk mengangkatnya secara _bridal style_. Satu lengan menampa kaki sang kakak, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengangkat Baekhyun dari kursi. Ia cepat-cepat merapatkan genggaman pada bahu Baekhyun, membiarkan kepala si mungil tersandar nyaman pada dadanya. Baekhyun mendesah protes ketika Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menyamankan posisi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pegawai laki-laki berseragam _7-eleven_ menawarkan, kemunculan mendadak pegawai itu agak mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, terimakasih. Bisakah kau membuka pintu belakang?"

Pegawai tersebut mengangguk, langsung berlari ke mobil sedan hitam depan untuk melaksanakan perintah. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kursi dalam posisi duduk tegak, namun ini tidak menghentikan kepala sang kakak untuk terus bergerak ke kanan hingga tubuhnya pun ikut terhempas ke sisi tersebut. Alis lelaki itu masih terangkat saat ia menutup pintu mobil. Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk singkat pada pegawai tadi, bibir terangkat untuk menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama," pegawai itu balik membungkuk. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Chanyeol membuka pintu depan untuk memasuki mobil, dua tangan menggenggam setir sembari menengadah ke kaca spion—tatapan pada Baekhyun bertahan selama beberapa detik. Menghela nafas, sang adik cepat-cepat menstater mobil untuk menekan kopling.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **BETTER?**_

* * *

Seorang gadis cantik duduk termenung di bangku kantin, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi dan jantung berdegup terlalu kencang. Ia merapatkan genggaman pada sekotak kue cokelat, mencoba untuk mengontrol detak jantung agar lebih tenang. _Exhale, inhale_. Siswi itu mengambil tiga lembar _tissue_ sekaligus untuk mengelap keringat, dan cepat-cepat menaburkan bedak tipis di wajah. Tanpa lupa untuk melapis ulang bibir dengan _lip gloss_ merah muda, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Pada saat bersamaan, seorang siswa tampan—diikuti oleh beberapa siswa lain di belakang—yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul dari pintu masuk kantin. Rambut berantakan dan seragam tidak karuan mungkin adalah _style_ orisinil dari siswa itu sendiri, namun hal tersebut tidak dapat mengurangi kemenarikan dirinya. Banyak pasang mata memandang ke arah siswa itu—ada yang ketakutan, ada yang biasa saja, dan ada yang mati terpesona. Seperti biasa, ia tidak menghiraukan pandangan mereka, dan menempati salah satu kursi kantin langganan.

Gadis cantik tadi menelan ludah tegang. Ia mengamati siswa itu dari kejauhan sambil berkali-kali menarik dan membuang nafas. Menatap sekilas pada jam biru muda di pergelangan tangan, ia mengangguk mantap pada diri sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu berdiri dari bangku kantin yang ia duduki dan melangkah cepat menghampiri sang siswa. Jantung berdebar-debar, ia berdeham keras, menarik perhatian seluruh murid di kantin—serontak menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing guna menonton langsung pertunjukan menarikini.

Sang siswa menoleh untuk memandang gadis itu dari atas ke bawah, tersenyum kecil. "Soojung," ia menyapa, memindahkan tubuh ke kanan dan menepuk-nepukkan ruang kosong di sebelahnya. "Duduklah."

Soojung menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Suasana kantin nyaris hening selagi Soojung berbicara, "Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol- _ah,_ " wajahnya bertambah merah seiring detik berlalu. "Sudah dua bulan ini kita dekat, dan aku semakin menyukaimu. Perhatianmu, kebaikanmu, aku tahu kau tidak seburuk yang mereka kira."

"Aku membuat ini," Soojung meletakkan sebuah kotak kue cokelat di meja. "Jika kau menerima cintaku, makanlah satu dari kue itu," ia terhenti di tengah jalan untuk mengambil nafas, "J-jika tidak… a-aku—aku minta maaf—"

Tindakan Chanyeol yang membuka kotak kotak kue tersebut ampuh membekukan sekujur tubuh Soojung. Lelaki itu mengambil salah satu kue dan memasukkannya ke mulut untuk dikunyah perlahan. Kantin yang tadinya hening seketika ramai kembali oleh banyak bisikan heboh antara murid juga beberapa siswa lain yang bersuit dari jauh. Di sisi lain, Soojung menganga tidak percaya, jantung berdegup kencang akan campuran perasaan lega dan bahagia tidak karuan. Gadis cantik itu terlalu senang hingga ia gagal menangkap seringaian licik yang Chanyeol dan Jongin diam-diam saling berikan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari bangku, mulut tidak kunjung selesai mengunyah kue—tubuh tercondong untuk mendekati Soojung. "Bagaimana?" bisiknya ke telinga siswi itu, "Apakah ini yang kau mau?"

Soojung menatapnya bingung, alis berkerut, dan belum sempat ia merespons, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu meraih tangannya untuk dicium cukup lama. Senyuman manis di wajah sang pujaan hati, sorakan keras para murid, berserta tepuk tangan yang heboh sukses membuat wajah Soojung semerah buah apel. Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, dan terus memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi memuja. Lelaki tampan itu masih mencium tangan Soojung, kepala setengah mendongak untuk mengunci pandangan mereka berdua.

Sayang, suasana romantis barusan tidak bertahan lama.

Karena apa yang keparat itu lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar di luar akal sehat manusia.

Membalikkan tangan Soojung, Chanyeol meludahkan kunyahan kue cokelat itu ke telapak sang korban, meludahkan sisa-sisa cokelat bercampur liur ke atas kulit lembut Soojung. Serasa tidak cukup, ia kemudian menuntun tangan Soojung untuk mengusapkan gumpalan cokelat kental tadi pada kerah baju dan rambut gadis itu sendiri—meratakan semuanya sampai ke belakang telinga Soojung. Jongin, yang kebetulan berposisi cukup dekat dengan lokasi kejadian, mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengernyitkan hidung jijik. Soojung memandang lelaki itu gemetaran.

Tak ada yang berani bersuara seraya Chanyeol mengembalikan kotak kue itu pada Soojung. "Pergi," katanya, suara datar dan bosan, "Aku tidak perlu memberitahu jawabanku untuk yang kedua kali, bukan?"

Mata berkaca-kaca karena sakit hati dan malu yang luar biasa, Soojung lantas melempar kotak kue itu ke tong sampah lalu berlari ke luar—membanting pintu kantin cukup keras untuk seketika menyentak lamunan semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Agak sulit bagi Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Joohyun untuk menutup mulut mereka dari menganga lebar-lebar setelah menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Samar-samar tangisan Soojung menggema di lorong sekolah hingga ke kantin, memenuhi kesunyian kaku dalam ruangan. Chanyeol tampak tidak terpengaruh, malah mengambil ponsel layar sentuh berukuran besar dari saku untuk bermain _game online_. Butuh beberapa menit bagi suasana kantin untuk kembali seperti semula, keheningan segera terpecah oleh kicauan para murid yang tidak lain menggosipi tragedi Soojung.

Salah satunya adalah Minseok dan Joohyun— _minus_ Baekhyun, yang cukup sibuk pada dunianya sendiri.

" _Okay_ , aku suka tontonan barusan," kata Joohyun sembari mengunyah keras roti tawar berselai stroberi. Ia mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menelan lalu melanjutkan: _"Bitch deserves it."_

Minseok mengangguk semangat. "Betul sekali, Joohyun- _ssi_ ," ia menyetujui, satu jempol diangkat ke udara. "Semoga setelah penolakan besar-besaran dan memalukan ini, Soojung bisa sadar bahwa ia bukan benar-benar sebuah 'krystal' seperti nama panggilannya yang bodoh itu."

Joohyun menahan tawa sampai hampir tersedak. "Minseok, astaga!" ia meneguk air putih untuk menetralkan tenggorokan guna meredakam batuk yang cukup dashyat. Minseok ikut tertawa melihat ini. Ketika dirasa agak baikan, Joohyun kembali bicara, " _God_ , sampai detik ini aku tidak mengerti kenapa jalang itu menyebut dirinya 'Krystal'?"

Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena ia menganggap dirinya sebagai sebuah 'kristal'," ia mengarang meski cukup masuk akal, "Sesuatu yang indah, mahal, langka, tidak ternilai, dan dikejar oleh banyak orang."

Joohyun berlagak mau pingsan. "Oh, cukup," ia menutup kedua telinga dramatis. "Aku tidak kuasa mendengar _bullshit_ tentang jalang itu dari mulutmu, Minseok- _ssi_."

Mereka berdua cekikikan sebelum Baekhyun mendadak angkat bicara, "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Kalian terdengar seperti kelompok _anti fans_ Soojung."

 _"Anti fans,"_ ulang Minseok dan Joohyun dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Dan kau sendiri terdengar seperti gadis lemah di drama-drama yang selalu membela tokoh antagonis," timpal Joohyun tidak mau kalah, "Ingat, Soojung pernah menjadi _partner_ tugas penelitianmu dulu dan ia sama sekali tak mau kerja."

Minseok menyeringai. " _Ha_ , rasakan itu."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Ya, apa yang dikatakan Joohyun adalah benar. Jika ia boleh jujur, Jung Soojung adalah satu dari deretan jalang di sekolah yang Baekhyun benci. Mereka berdua menjadi _partner_ untuk tugas penelitian kimia beberapa bulan lalu. Akan tetapi, mulai dari praktik, pengambilan kesimpulan, sampai pengetikan karya ilmiah, Baekhyun-lah yang mengerjakan itu semua. Soojung tidak mau ikut campur. Saat diminta pun (dengan cara baik-baik pula), ia justru memaki Baekhyun di depan kelas.

Mengaku kalah, Baekhyun menjawab, "Baiklah. Ampun, Joohyun- _nim._ "

Joohyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menggosip lagi, " _Wow!_ Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, akting Chanyeol hebat juga, ya! Ia bisa membuat Soojung sepenuhnya percaya…"

Baekhyun tidak lagi menangkap kelanjutan ocehan Joohyun, memilih untuk fokus pada satu topik yang sedari tadi membuntu pikiran.

Sepanjang jam belajar (termasuk sekarang, jam istirahat), ia telah berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam, dan satu-satunya memori yang berhasil ia gapai adalah samar-samar dirinya yang dibaringkan hati-hati di atas kasur. Selain itu… tidak ada. _Ugh!_ Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut—suatu kebiasaan yang Chanyeol sering lakukan—untuk mengekspresikan frustrasi. Namun sayangnya tindakan itu terpaksa ditunda, menyadari betapa rapi dan bersahabat rambutnya hari ini. Jarang-jarang Baekhyun bisa bebas _Bad Hair Day_.

Ia menghela nafas, memainkan kelima jari di atas meja sambil diam-diam mengamati Chanyeol. Rasanya tidak masuk akal kalau keparat itulah yang mencari, menjemput, sekaligus menggontongnya pulang. Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, Chanyeol adalah bajingan yang tingkat sikap "malaikat"-nya berskala dua belas. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Chanyeol untuk berkeliling Seoul hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Apalagi selama ini Baekhyun selalu bersikap kejam padanya.

Mungkin ia disuruh ayah?

Ya, bisa jadi. Tapi tetap saja timbul satu pertanyaan yang sama: dari mana ia tahu keberadaan Baekhyun? Dalam keadaan ponsel yang mati (Chanyeol tidak akan bisa melacak nomornya lewat aplikasi _Android_ ), dan Baekhyun juga sama sekali tidak mengabari Chanyeol bahwa ia tersesat. _Hell._ Ini semakin membingungkan.

Ia menoleh, hendak melanjutkan pengamatan cuma-cuma pada Chanyeol, namun sialnya si keparat sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya. Jantung tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alis sambil otomatis menoleh ke belakang, menolak untuk yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang sedang memperhatikannya. Cukup mengejutkan, di belakangnya nyaris tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali seorang ibu kantin tua yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas meja. Alis semakin berkerut, Baekhyun mengembalikan tatapan pada Chanyeol, tetapi keparat itu sudah duluan terfokus pada ponsel lagi.

Minseok menepuk bahu Baekhyun santai, membuyarkan atensi bocah itu pada sang adik. "Baekhyun," ia menggerakkan kepala ke kiri seperti memberi sinyal. Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan kepala Minseok, dan berakhir bersitatap dengan Oh Sehun yang langsung melambai antusias padanya.

Meskipun kondisi pikiran masih tergolong linglung, Baekhyun balik melambai—seratus persen mengabaikan dehaman khas Joohyun dan Minseok.

Ia harap senyuman manis Sehun adalah penyebab dari detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melempar tas ke sofa. "Aku pulang!" serunya, melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki kemudian meletakkan mereka rapi di rak sepatu depan. Terdapat bibi Eunji yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur untuk persediaan makan malam, dan Baekhyun pikir ini adalah saat yang pas untuk interogasi perihal misteri kemarin malam. Tidak ada Chanyeol maupun ayah yang akan ikut campur.

"Baekhyun!" bibi Eunji menaruh secangkir teh hangat dan setoples biskuit stroberi di atas meja. "Kemari sebentar. Jajan ini dulu, sambil menunggu _saengseon-gui_ selesai dipanggang."

Menyangkut biskuit stroberi, Baekhyun tidak akan basa-basi lagi dan langsung menyambar tiga biskuit sekaligus untuk dikunyah bersamaan. " _Wiwi_ (bibi)," katanya, malas memberi jeda khusus untuk mengunyah. " _Awowowowowo_ (apa Ayah sudah pulang)?"

Bibi menatap Baekhyun sebentar dengan tatapan geli. "Makan dahulu, baru bicara," katanya sambil menggosokkan spons pada beberapa piring kotor.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, meminum sedikit dari cangkir teh hangat guna memperjelas kalimatnya, "Apakah Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Belum."

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah biskuit stroberi lalu perlahan menatap ke arah bibi Eunji. "Hari Sabtu kemarin, Ayahmu berpesan pada bibi kalau ia akan dinas ke Amerika untuk beberapa minggu. Takutnya ia tidak akan sempat mengecek anak-anak, jadi ia menitipkan kau dan Chanyeol ke bibi. Sejak tiga hari lalu, Ayahmu tidak pernah menelepon. Ia pasti sangat sibuk."

Penjelasan bibi membuat Baekhyun semakin galau. Dua jam ia habiskan tidur-tiduran di _bathtub_ , mendengarkan tiga _full album_ SNSD dalam konsentrasi tinggi. Semua petunjuk jelas sekali mengarah pada Park Chanyeol, keparat busuk yang diam saja saat ia dilempar bola basket. _Argh._ Mengerucutkan bibir jengkel (setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu), Baekhyun keluar dari _bathtub_ , mengeringkan badan dengan handuk sebelum berganti ke pakaian yang lebih santai. Ia mengecek ponsel, dan di sana tertera satu notifikasi menarik: _"One new missed call from Oh Sehun"._

Baekhyun meraih buku latihan kimia dari rak buku beserta beberapa alat tulis, dan turun ke bawah untuk mengerjakan tugas di ruang makan. Jam kerja bibi Eunji sudah selesai sekarang sehingga ia bisa bergerak bebas di rumah ini tanpa harus menjaga _image_. Tak sabar mengecek ponsel, Baekhyun segera membaca beberapa pesan baru dari Sehun di _KakaoTalk_.

 **Oh Sehun: hyung!**

 **Oh Sehun: angkat telponku!**

 **Oh Sehun: hey, kau disana?**

Baekhyun menekan tombol _voice call_.

"Hyung!" tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, _"Kau tertidur?"_

"Ah, tidak," Baekhyun menjawab, tertawa canggung. "Aku sedang mandi tadi… ada apa, Sehun?"

 _"Apakah kau besok ada acara?"_ astaga, akankah ini… _"Kau mau minum kopi denganku?"_

…ajakan untuk berkencan?

Baekhyun membisu sejenak untuk berpura-pura berpikir, meski jawaban yang akan ia berikan pastilah: "Ya, baiklah."

"Yehet!" seru Sehun, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alis bingung. _"Kutunggu besok di_ Starbucks _Seodaemun-_ gu _jam sebelas pagi. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Deal,"_ dan Baekhyun menutup panggilan begitu Sehun mengucapkan _"selamat malam"_.

Sambil meletakkan ponsel di meja, Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh pada perasaannya yang cenderung biasa-biasa saja—tidak gembira maupun heboh sendiri. Padahal Sehun barusan mengajaknya berkencan. Ia seharusnya melompat bahagia dan berdansa ria, tetapi yang ada kini ia malah duduk termenung linglung di kursi makan dengan tugas kimia yang merengek untuk dikerjakan. Mungkin ia memang tidak benar-benar suka pada Sehun—hanya sebatas kagum akan ketampanan sang adik kelas.

Entahlah.

Baekhyun mengambil pulpen dari kotak pensil lalu memusatkan atensi pada buku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memaksakan diri untuk membuka mereka (walaupun rasanya berat sekali), sebelu, mendongak ke atas. Chanyeol tengah menatap ke arahnya, wajah keringatan yang cukup lebam. "Dalam rangka apa kau tidur di meja makan?" tanya keparat itu, suara agak serak. Ia mengambil sebotol bir dari kulkas untuk dituangkan ke dalam gelas kecil.

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir kesal, membenarkan posisi untuk duduk lebih tegap. "Kau masih enam belas tahun dan sudah minum bir," ceplosnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun, meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas kulkas lalu berjalan menuju sofa sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Ia menggunakan satu lengan sebagai bantal sembari menutup mata. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. Keparat itu masih mengenakan seragam lengkap (hanya saja terlihat lebih kumel dan tidak karuan), dan bahkan belum sempat melepas sepatu serta kaos kaki. Lantas bagaimana mungkin ia akan tidur nyenyak dengan keadaan seperti itu? _Tolol sekali,_ batin Baekhyun.

Entah inisiatif dari siapa, Baekhyun mengambil satu _cup_ ramen di meja makan (yang tadinya hendak ia makan sebelum tertidur), menumpahkan isi bumbu ke dalam, lalu menuangkan air panas. Selagi menunggu ramen instan untuk jadi, Baekhyun mengambil kantung plastik seadanya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan _cup_ ramen di meja kemudian memasangkan kantung plastik di masing-masing jemari sebagai pengganti sarung tangan. Duduk bersila di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lalu melepas salah satu sepatu Chanyeol dengan cara yang cukup ekstrem: ditarik begitu kasar hingga sang adik ikut terseret ke depan, kepala otomatis membentur keras dinding sofa.

Mata Chanyeol serontak terbuka, sedikit mendelik karena terkejut bukan main. "Baekhyun!" yang disahut tidak merespons, justru mempercepat daya kerjanya: melepaskan sepatu Chanyeol yang satunya beserta masing-masing kaos kaki. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu, selain terus menatap Baekhyun dalam diam—kali ini menggunakan ekspresi khasnya yang datar dan bosan itu lagi.

Baekhyun menunjuk pada sebuah _cup_ ramen di atas meja. "Makan itu."

Chanyeol menatap datar _cup_ ramen tersebut.

Baekhyun mengulangi komando barusan dengan intonasi lebih mengancam: "Makan itu sebelum dingin, Park."

Karena keparat itu bersikeras untuk membisu, Baekhyun pun memutar mata. Ia menaruh terlebih dahulu sepatu Chanyeol di rak sepatu kemudian mendatangi keparat itu, memilih untuk duduk di pinggir sofa. "Aku tidak akan meracunimu, jadi makanlah. Sebelum dingin."

Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun, ekspresinya masih datar. Entah kenapa tatapan Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup dan terintimidasi, jadi ia berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan-perasaan aneh itu dengan berseru, "Lupakan!" serangnya mendadak, "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, buang saja ramen itu! _Bye!_ "

Kesal, Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang keluarga dan masuk ke kamar, agak lupa untuk menutup pintu. Ia lantas menujukan tatapan kosong pada tembok sambil mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? Baekhyun ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Sekarang harga dirinya sudah jatuh seratus persen—bahkan lebih! Park mungkin menganggapnya tengah bersandiwara layaknya seorang kakak yang peduli, dan sungguh _,_ tiada hal lain yang lebih buruk selain dianggap "berlagak peduli" oleh keparat satu itu.

Tambah kesal, Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu sepenuhnya ketika ia tidak sengaja menangkap pandangan mencengangkan dari ruang keluarga.

Chanyeol sedang memakan ramennya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun sempat terpaku di tempat, menganga tidak percaya akan apa yang ia kini tonton. Namun karena Chanyeol mendadak berdiri dari sofa, sang kakak terpaksa menghentikan aksi mengintip dengan terburu-buru menutup pintu, jantung anehnya berdebar-debar gila—memastikan bahwa tidak ada bunyi yang ditimbulkan sebelum menatap tembok lagi bersama ekspresi yang jauh lebih kosong. Biar ia ulangi: Chanyeol sedang memakan ramennya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia melompat ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuh di atasnya, mengamati langit-langit kamar yang baru-baru ini ia dekorasikan dengan _wallpaper_ benda-benda luar angkasa.

Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang ia kira.


	5. Chapter 5: Way Better

**CHAPTER 5**

 _ **WAY BETTER  
**_

* * *

Untuk seorang pemuda SMA berwajah setampan artis, selera _fashion_ tinggi, dan postur tubuh model, Oh Sehun tergolong agak _sassy_.

Baekhyun baru menyadari fakta mengenaskan ini setelah beberapa kali menyetujui ajakan "kencan" dari Sehun—walau ia tidak seberapa yakin apakah mereka benar-benar sedang "berkencan". Mereka selalu bertemu di _Starbucks_ , dan Sehun sering membelikan segelas _Iced Coffee_ cuma-cuma, membuat Baekhyun lumayan berbunga-bunga karena tingkah laku _gentleman_ si adik kelas. Mereka akan berbincang-bincang tentang sekolah, segala macam hal membosankan dari mata pelajaran fisika sampai ulangan harian matematika, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba mencari topik yang lebih seru—hanya berusaha menghindari situasi canggung yakni membicarakan isu-isu panas para murid populer di sekolah. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak suka bergosip ("Kau membosankan, Baek!" kata Joohyun). Akan tetapi kalau kau mempunyai teman-teman dekat seperti Minseok dan Joohyun, kau dijamin tidak pernah ketinggalan gosip terbaru.

Sehun, rupanya, jauh lebih _up-to-date_ dari Minseok dan Joohyun. Begitu Baekhyun mengajaknya bergosip, anak itu mendadak jadi semangat dan penuh energi. Hilang sudah seorang Oh Sehun yang tenang, keren, dan gagah, tergantikan oleh sosok baru yang sedikit berlebihan, banyak bicara, serta cukup _sassy_. Sesi "kencan" mereka tidak lagi canggung dan hening, tapi ramai dan kisruh oleh cekikikan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia bisa dibilang agak terkejut dengan transformasi 360° sang adik kelas, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tingkah laku Sehun membuat Baekhyun sangat terhibur.

" _God,_ Baekhyun, aku benci Song Minho!" ujar Sehun, di sela "kencan" keempat mereka, mengangkat secangkir cokelat panas ke mulut untuk dicicipi, dan meninggalkan jejak krim putih di sana. "Ia selalu berlagak keren dan cuek padahal di _Instagram… Hell!_ Kau lihat _selca-selca_ yang ia unggah? Menjijikkan! Ia tidak mahir _aegyo_!"

Baekhyun mengamati Sehun yang secara tidak elit mengelap sisa krim di bibir dengan telapak tangan. "Aku tidak tahu…" jawab sang kakak kelas apa adanya sembari meneguk sedikit dari _Iced Coffee_ pemberian gratis Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah _online_ di _Instagram_."

Sehun memutar mata dramatis. _"Yah,"_ ia memulai, meletakkan cangkir cokelat panas ke atas meja agak kasar lalu menatap Baekhyun serius. "Ini 2015, kau harus aktif di _Instagram_ ," ia mengambil ponsel dari saku, berkutat dengan barang itu sebentar sebelum mendekatkan layar ponsel ke muka Baekhyun. "Lihat! Kau membuat _Instagram_ 156 minggu yang lalu, dan kau hanya mengunggah satu foto! Mengenaskan!"

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang "mengenaskan" dari fakta tersebut. _"Yah,"_ ia memplagiat cara bicara Sehun, "Jangan menasehatiku, _hoobae_. Tidak sepertimu, aku punya kesibukan."

"Jangan alasan! Chanyeol juga punya kesibukan dan ia—"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak. "A-apa maksudmu?!" ia langsung memotong, mata mendelik ke arah Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghubung-hubungkan ini dengan— _uh_ , Chanyeol?!"

Sehun menatapnya lama bersama bibir yang perlaham melengkung sedikit ke kanan, mempertunjukkan seringai licik yang ternyata bisa muncul di muka seorang Oh Sehun. "Kau…" ia mencondongkan tubuh agar wajah mereka berdekatan. "…kakaknya Park Chanyeol, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendorong Sehun menjauh, nyaris membuat si adik kelas terlempar ke belakang jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada meja. "Jangan mengarang!" ekspresi Baekhyun jelas terbaca panik dan khawatir, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap menyangkal. "Tidakkah kau lihat kami berbeda marga begini?!"

Sehun merapikan poni sejenak, menyandarkan punggung ke belakang sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Mana kutahu," ia menunjukkan jari pada wajah Baekhyun. "Itu adalah tugasmu untuk memberitahuku."

"Jangan gila!" seru Baekhyun, masih menyangkal. "Cerpenmu bagus sekali, Sehun- _ssi_. Memasangkan seseorang seperti diriku dan Chanyeol sebagai kakak adik."

Sehun malah tersenyum, setengah bangkit untuk meluruskan punggung. "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa Ayah Chanyeol yang mengurus dokumen sekolahmu dan kenapa ia berkata bahwa kau adalah 'putranya'."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau…" sang kakak kelas tahu ia sudah kalah telak, jadi tidak ada gunanya bersikeras untuk menyangkal. "…keparat 2.0," ia menghela nafas kemudian memandang Sehun dingin. "Sekarang aku ragu apakah kau sungguhan menyukaiku atau tidak."

Mendengar ini, mata Sehun melebar tercengang. "Apa kau bilang?" ia bolak-balik menutup dan membuka mulut seperti kehilangan kata-kata sebelum mukanya mendadak pucat, seolah-olah ia baru menyadari sesuatu dan cepat-cepat menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi panik total. _"Hyung,"_ ia berbisik, "Kau… k-kau tidak berpikir aku menyukaimu, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan unsur muak yang terpancar di air muka si kakak kelas lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

" _Hyung_ , ya ampun!" Sehun meletakkan tangan di dahi frustrasi, suatu tindakan _facepalm_ terlucu yang Baekhyun pernah lihat seumur hidupnya. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah menyukaimu," ia berterus terang, menghindari tatapan menghakimi yang Baekhyun tembakkan padanya. " _Hell!_ Aku tidak tahu, _hyung,_ kenapa semua orang yang aku dekati mengira aku menyukai mereka. Pertama, Lu Han! Dan sekarang kau!"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis, tidak tahu harus tertawa—karena ekspresi Sehun yang berlebihan—atau merengek—karena kehilangan satu-satunya kandidat kekasih. Memang jauh sebelum sikap Sehun berubah total, Baekhyun untungnya sudah tidak seberapa tergila-gila dengan Sehun—hanya sebatas penggemar biasa wajah tampan anak itu. "Mungkin kau berbakat menjadi tukang PHP," ia menyeringai ke direksi Sehun. "Pemberi Harapan Palsu."

"Aku tidak pernah memberi harapan palsu!" Sehun menggeram, memberi penekanan tegas pada setiap kata. Baekhyun tertawa. "Biar kujelaskan padamu, _hyung._ Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu dan setiap acara _hang out_ kita bukanlah 'kencan'. _Okay._ Harap ingat baik-baik."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Cerewet. Dasar bajingan PHP."

"Aku bukan bajingan dan aku tidak memberi harapan palsu!" Sehun berseru cukup lantang hingga beberapa orang menoleh dan memberinya tatapan aneh. Sehun mengabaikan pandangan mereka sembari melanjutkan dalam volume suara yang lebih kecil, "Baiklah," ia menepuk kedua tangan. "Kau tidak terlihat marah, dan aku anggap kita damai. Pertanyaannya adalah… apakah kita masih bisa berteman sekarang?"

"Mungkin," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menyebarkan ke semua orang bahwa aku adalah kakak Chanyeol."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan, dan Baekhyun agak ragu-ragu menjabat tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membocorkan itu ke siapa-siapa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae tidak berhenti tertawa. Ia justru cekikikan gila sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan, suatu kebiasaan yang ia selalu lakukan tiap mendengar atau melihat sesuatu yang lucu. Ia sekarang mengguling-gulingkan diri di lantai, sementara Baekhyun cuma menatapnya datar lewat layar ponsel. Jongdae tidak kunjung berhenti meski tawanya mulai mereda.

 _"Biar kuulangi,"_ ujar sahabatnya di seberang sana, agak terbatuk-batuk, _"Satu, Oh Sehun tahu status persaudaraanmu—"_

 _"Status persaudaraan,"_ Baekhyun mengulangi, mengerutkan hidung geli. "Bahasamu tinggi sekali, Kim Jongdae."

 _"Jangan potong aku!"_ protes Jongdae, mengangkat kepalan tangan ke arah kamera seakan hendak mengeroyok Baekhyun. _"Dua, Sehun tidak pernah menyukaimu,"_ ia menahan tawa, _"B-_ nim _, kau sudah di-PHP olehnya selama seminggu lebih!"_

"Aku tahu!" Baekhyun menyandarkan ponsel ke toples kue sampai berdiri tegak sempurna lalu mengaca sebentar lewat kamera untuk merapikan poni. "Ia mempunyai bakat alami untuk menjadi tukang PHP."

Jongdae mengerucutkan bibir. _"Tapi… bagaimana Sehun tahu bahwa kau adalah kakak Park Chanyeol?"_

"Ia adalah anak kepala sekolah kami," jawab Baekhyun, mencoba mengulang semua yang Sehun jelaskan tadi. "Oh- _seonsaeng_ memberitahunya soal aku—kakak Park Chanyeol. Ia jadi penasaran dan berusaha mencari tahu _._ Alhasil, ia kaget."

 _"Kaget kenapa?"_ Jongdae menyeringai, _"Apa karena kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi kakak kandung Park Chanyeol?"_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Itu adalah salah satunya," ia lalu balik menyeringai. "Ia juga kaget begitu menyadari bahwa aku adalah mantan _master-nim_ dari _fansite_ _YOOAREMYDESTINY_."

 _"_ Fansite _bodoh itu,"_ Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala selagi Baekhyun berteriak _"jaga omonganmu, Jongdick!"_. _"Jadi…_ bias _-nya Yoona?"_

"Sooyoung," Baekhyun mengingat-ingat, "Tapi kau tahu betapa terkenalnya _fansite_ -ku, bukan? Semua _SONE_ pasti mengenal _YOOAREMYDESTINY_."

 _"Ya, ya, ya,"_ Jongdae terlihat muak. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi, terganggu oleh suara nyaring familiar akan sepeda motor yang terparkir di halaman depan.

"Chanyeol datang!" bisik Baekhyun, tidak peduli apakah Jongdae bisa mendengar suaranya atau tidak dan segera memutus panggilan _Skype_. Ia meletakkan ponsel di kursi, terburu-buru memasang _earphones_ dan memasang raut wajah konsentrasi sambil mencoret-coret asal pada pojokan kertas buku latihan ekonomi. Suara langkah kaki tegas mendekat dan pintu kemudian terbuka cukup lantang. Baekhyun tambah memaku di tempat, pura-pura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seakan menikmati "musik" dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan datar Chanyeol pada dirinya, dan tak lama kemudian keparat itu mendadak berkata: "Imajinasimu pasti tinggi sekali, Byun."

Yang lebih tua mau tidak mau menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol terduduk santai membelakanginya di depan televisi. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya, sebab ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang keparat itu maksud. Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun sekilas untuk mengarahkan pandangan kosong pada ujung kabel _earphones_ yang tergeletak di atas meja—belum terpasang dalam ponsel atau alat elektronik apa pun—sebelum mengembalikan atensi ke layar televisi.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dan ia langsung melepas kedua _earphones_ , mendelik pada punggung Chanyeol dari belakang. _1-0._ Baekhyun lagi-lagi berhasil mempermalukan dirinya di depan keparat idiot macam Park Chanyeol. Ia menatap sebuah pensil runcing di meja, bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus menusukkan pensil tersebut ke mata Chanyeol.

Pemikiran balas dendam itu, sayangnya, harus ditunda karena suatu bunyi lucu akan perut keroncongan yang tiba-tiba menggema keras di ruangan.

Baekhyun otomatis menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, mengedipkan mata bingung karena keparat itu sudah telanjur menatapnya datar dengan telinga _goblin_ lebar yang memerah. Mereka terus menatap satu sama lain, suasana begitu hening dan canggung, sebelum salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara—seuntas seringai main-main menghiasi wajahnya.

Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Kau lapar?"

Chanyeol bermain bisu, mengabaikan kakaknya dengan pura-pura terfokus menonton drama komedi yang tengah diputar ulang di televisi. Padahal jelas sekali kedua telinga lebar keparat itu sangat merah, menandakan bahwa ia sangat malu oleh kejadian barusan. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempersalahkan; ia tahu mereka berdua sama-sama berharga diri tinggi. Wajar bila Chanyeol kadang berlagak layaknya seorang laki-laki berdarah biru.

Merasa agak _déjà vu_ , Baekhyun mengambil sepanci kecil sup ayam yang dimasak bibi Eunji untuk makan malam. Menyalakan api paling kecil, ia meletakkan panci tersebut di atas kompor untuk dihangatkan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggung di lemari es dan menyahut, " _Yah,_ kemari kau."

Chanyeol masih mengabaikan.

"Tidak usah berlagak jual mahal dan kemarilah."

Chanyeol lebih melekatkan pandangan pada layar televisi.

"Wah," seru Baekhyun, suara dibuat sedatar mungkin—memplagiat cara bicara si keparat, selagi ia ikut menyaksikan pengulangan drama _Boys Over Flowers_ dari jauh. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka drama macam _ini_ , Park. Mengagetkan."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mematikan televisi dan menoleh ke arah yang lebih tua bersama tatapan yang datar dan bosan. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan cara untuk diam, Byun?" ia kemudian berdiri, dan memutar tubuh ke belakang, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun—yang otomatis menelan ludah ketakutan. _Shit_ , aura keparat itu benar-benar mirip dengan seorang psikopat menyeramkan di film layar lebar Amerika, dan Baekhyun, di bawah alam sadar, mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang. "Kalau tidak," kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun—keduanya terpisah oleh meja _bar_ —satu tatapan sama datarnya dilemparkan ke direksi sang kakak. "Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Suasana terasa mencekam, dan syukur kepada para dewa-dewi di angkasa, Baekhyun terselamatkan oleh suara khas masakan yang sudah mendidih. Ia segera memasangkan sarung tangan untuk mengangkat panci tersebut guna diletakkan ke atas meja _bar_ , tepat di depan figur tinggi Chanyeol. Melempar sarung tangan tadi ke dalam laci, Baekhyun menunjuk pada tempat duduk kecil di hadapan _bar_. "Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku setelah kau makan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Chanyeol, intonasi nada datar tapi menantang.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Bisa kupastikan kau akan operasi plastik malam ini juga," senyuman manis itu seketika musnah tergantikan oleh ekspresi mematikan. "Kau tentu tidak keberatan, bukan, jika aku menyiramkan seluruh kuah sup mendidih ini ke wajahmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk meletakkan sebuah mangkuk kecil di sebelah panci. "Aku sudah makan, jadi kau habiskan saja semuanya," Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari ruangan _bar_ dan mengambil buku latihan fisika di meja beserta alat tulis. Sang kakak tidak menatap Chanyeol saat ia berkata, "Selamat makan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, angkanya terus meningkat hingga apa yang Baekhyun awalnya sekadar asal lakukan menjadi suatu kebiasaan.

Ia kini selalu menunggu Chanyeol di ruang makan, menghangatkan makanan yang sudah ada, atau kalau sungguh terdesak, sang kakak akan menggoreng telur dadar sederhana atau merebus ramen instan. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai berlagak peduli dengan si keparat, namun sejauh ini lelaki itu anehnya tidak protes. Ia pun tidak pernah berterimakasih atau berkomentar selagi ia melahap makan malam yang disiapkan sang kakak.

Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Tiga minggu lebih terlewati sejak ia mulai benar-benar "merawat" Chanyeol, dan hubungan mereka sudah cukup membaik—setidaknya begitulah menurut Baekhyun. Mereka tidak adu mulut sama sekali. Chanyeol bahkan selalu diam, tidak menanggapi Baekhyun yang sering mengoceh, mengomentari betapa kotor kemeja seragam sang adik.

Baekhyun sering-kali menanyakan beberapa hal bodoh seperti: _"apa rahasiamu untuk bisa tahan banting begini?", "kalau aku memukul kepalamu dengan wajan, apa kau akan merasa kesakitan?"_ , atau _"apa kau pernah bertemu seorang mafia?"_. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dan malah memutar mata bosan sebagai respons singkat. Akan tetapi, ada kalanya keparat itu menjawab _"hm"_ atau kalau ia sedang dalam suasana hati baik (yang mana jarang sekali terjadi), ia akan bercerita sedikit tentang lawan keroyokannya.

"Ini," Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah _cup_ ramen instan di meja. "Bibi Eunji ada acara jadi ia tidak sempat membuatkan kita makan malam. Aku tadi juga makan ramen karena bahan makanan di lemari es habis semua. Tidak ada yang bisa dimasak."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Ia memecah sumpit jadi dua lalu mulai makan. Baekhyun mengamati sejenak dari depan sebelum membuka buku paket biologi untuk membaca sekilas materi bab yang akan dibahas minggu depan. Sekalipun terfokus pada bacaan, ia tetap merasakan tatapan datar yang diarahkan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Menghela nafas lelah, ia menengadah sambil menutup bukunya kasar. "Apa?"

"Byun," Chanyeol memulai, meletakkan kedua sumpit di meja untuk memusatkan perhatian penuh pada sang kakak. "Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tiba-tiba menjadi malaikat begini," Chanyeol meneruskan, ikut-ikutan mengangkat alis. "Kau menyiapkanku makanan setiap hari. Aku tidak tahu apa kau sedang bersikap tulus atau merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, balik menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya, beberapa minggu lalu, di tengah sesi curahan hati dengan sahabatnya di Daejeon—Jongdae telah menyadarkannya beberapa hal. Adiknya itu... ia tidak sepenuhnya brengsek. Chanyeol memang tidak sopan. Ia tidak tahu tata krama, dan suka membantah saat dinasehati—semua hal itu cukup membangkitkan amarah yang jarang muncul dalam seorang Byun Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa sedari awal ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini hingga sekarang, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun melayangkan satu tonjokan kepadanya. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun sering menghinanya, mengatainya segala panggilan yang sangat kasar. Sementara di setiap adu mulut mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatainya apa pun kecuali "Byun"—separah-parahnya kata-kata Chanyeol (yang sejujurnya tidak parah, justru sering ada benarnya, namun si keparat selalu menggunakan bahasa yang kejam berbumbu sarkasme), ia tidak pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan-sebutan menyakitkan.

" _Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol, aku pasti sudah menghabisimu, Baek. Tidak peduli siapa pun dirimu,"_ Baekhyun masih ingat jelas kata-kata Jongdae sore itu, _"Tapi, lihat. Chanyeol tidak pernah memukulmu. Ia_ tidak _mau memukulmu, Baek. Kurasa ia cukup peduli denganmu."_

Ya, dan Baekhyun rasa perkataan Jongdae ada sedikit benarnya.

Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang "menyelamatkan" Baekhyun saat tragedi _7-eleven._

"Kau benar," Baekhyun menjawab pada akhirnya, memasang wajah ala psikopat kejam, "Aku memang merencanakan sesuatu di belakangmu, Park Chanyeol," ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecilkan jarak di antara mereka dan tersenyum licik. "Berhati-hatilah."

Wajah Chanyeol seketika memerah. Entah itu karena asap panas yang ditimbulkan kuah ramen atau emosi yang meluap-luap sebab baru saja dipermainkan si kakak. Yang jelas Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk lagi _cup_ ramen tersebut. "Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara dan habiskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu sebelum _suneung_ (ujian masuk perguruan tinggi) membuat Baekhyun 100% muak.

Ia mengurangi _hang out_ bersama Sehun di _Starbucks_ , dan mengurung diri di rumah setiap hari, mencicil materi berbagai mata pelajaran yang diujiankan. Baekhyun mengetik ulang bahan di komputer, menjadikan mereka format _PDF_ supaya bisa dipelajari lewat _iPad_ di waktu luang. Ia tidak bisa _streaming_ konser dunia _Girls' Generation_ atau menonton nonton _Netflix_. Baekhyun bahkan rela bangun subuh untuk menambah waktu belajar. Ambisi untuk menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran _Seoul National University_ begitu tinggi, dan ia akan belajar sekeras mungkin.

Dibanding murid-murid lain, Baekhyun tergolong jauh lebih siap dari mereka. Ia sudah belajar terlebih dahulu, bahkan sebelum tahun ketiga dimulai, jadi waktu yang ia miliki agak longgar—berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia tidak ikut kelas tambahan—hanya kelas bahasa Jepang, dan lebih banyak belajar sendiri. Ya, beginilah nilai _plus_ dari seorang anak pintar dan terlalu rajin seperti Byun Baekhyun.

 _"Fuck this!"_

Baekhyun mendadak berseru. Kali ini ia terlalu malas untuk mengambil buku paket bahasa Jepang yang ia lempar di lantai agar dipelajari lagi, justru bangkit dari tempat duduk—mengernyit sejenak akan rasa sakit yang muncul dari pantatnya karena berjam-jam duduk untuk belajar—sebelum berganti ke pakaian yang lebih wajar: _sweater_ biru doker dan celana _jeans_. Ah, pakaian yang cocok dipakai di pra-musim dingin begini. Tanpa merapikan rambut, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar bersama ponsel di genggaman, hendak menelepon Sehun untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. Hampir saja ia menekan tombol _"call"_ , suara _bass_ seseorang tiba-tiba muncul mengisi keheningan.

"Mau jalan-jalan, Byun?"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh, mulut menganga tidak percaya melihat sosok Park Chanyeol yang terduduk di sofa, membawa gitar hitam di dada. "Chanyeol?!" ia menunjuk bingung ke arah keparat itu, dan malah balik bertanya: "Kenapa kau di sini? Kupikir kau sibuk keroyokan di luar sana."

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di sofa. "Kenapa?" ia memasukkan gitar tersebut hati-hati ke dalam _case_. "Apa aku salah duduk di sofa rumahku sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau _PMS_? Sensitif sekali," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu bosan. "Aku ingin makan piza."

Chanyeol melirik ke jam dinding kuno pemberian nenek pada dinding. "Sudah jam sembilan, dam kau mau makan piza," ia mengembalikan tatapan kosong pada Baekhyun. "Seminggu lalu kau bilang kau ingin 'diet'."

"Persetan dengan diet," Baekhyun segera menyahut, "Oh ya!" serunya, "Sekarang terserah padamu mau ganti baju atau tidak, kau harus antarkan aku ke _Pizza Hut_."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. "Malas."

"Harus!" Baekhyun, bernotabene lebih pendek dan tiga persen lemah dari yang lebih muda, menyeret tubuh Chanyeol menuju pintu. Bukannya melawan, Chanyeol justru membiarkan tubuhnya terseret begitu mudahnya oleh sang kakak. "Kau antarkan aku sampai tujuan lalu kita makan bersama. Rencana yang bagus, bukan?"

"Tunggu," Chanyeol melepas paksa cengkeraman sang kakak pada lengan kirinya. "Aku akan ambil kunci sepeda motorku dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya mereka naik mobil.

Tidak, Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Seharusnya mereka naik kendaraan umum saja. Ia suka naik bus di malam hari, suasana aman dan tenang karena tidak banyak orang berdesakan seperti di pagi dan siang hari. Lagi pula, bus tidak suka mengebut. Bus berjalan pelan dan hati-hati seolah menenangkan Baekhyun.

Berbeda cerita dengan menaiki sepeda motor yang disetir Park Chanyeol.

Neraka.

Benar, hanya kata "neraka" yang bisa mengekspresikan rasa duka dari pengalaman digonceng Park Chanyeol.

 _"Yah!_ Brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun kala mereka sampai di depan restoran _Pizza Hut_ dekat rumah. Ia cepat-cepat turun dari sepeda motor balap milik Chanyeol, melepas helm dan melemparnya kasar ke perut Chanyeol.

"Baek—"

" _Yah!"_ ulang Baekhyun, berteriak lebih keras untuk menyela Chanyeol. "Tolong jelaskan padaku apa-apaan tadi?! Aku hampir mati, brengsek!"

Ekspresi Chanyeol datar. "Tapi kau tidak mati."

 _"Hampir,"_ Baekhyun menekankan kata lebih keras, "Hampir mati, Park!" ia melambaikan tangan di udara frustrasi. "Posisi sepeda motormu terjebak di antara dua truk! Kita bisa saja terbunuh, bodoh!"

Baekhyun menggumam pelan—agak kurang pelan karena Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya, " _Ugh_ , aku kapok mempercayai anak kecil untuk menyetir kendaraan."

Chanyeol memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. "Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

Mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun; Chanyeol diam saja—memesan satu piza _Whole Shrimp Cheese Bite_ ukuran _medium_ dan dua gelas jus jeruk, tak memberi kesempatan pada sang adik untuk menyuarakan minuman apa yang ia ingin pesan. "Kau yakin tidak mau pesan apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun, beberapa saat seusai pelayan _Pizza Hut_ yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka pergi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bosan. "Kau baru menanyaiku sekarang."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu tidak bersalah. "Karena tadi aku kesal denganmu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, intonasi nada malas layaknya suara otomatis _Google Translate_ versi laki-laki, "Kau mau aku mengejar pelayan tadi untuk memberitahunya pesananku?"

"Jangan berlebihan, Park."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Byun."

"Kalau begitu," Baekhyun memberi isyarat menggunakan tangan, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk berdiri. "Kejarlah dia, Park," bisiknya main-main, memberi jeda sebentar lalu membuka mulut guna bernyanyi cempreng dibuat-buat, "Lari, lari, lari!"

"Aku tidak kemari untuk mendengarmu bernyanyi _soundtrack Tsubasa_."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu serial kesukaanmu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol selalu datar. "Teruslah mengarang."

 _"Aw,"_ Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyukai _Tsubasa_? Kau adalah pemain sepak bola."

"Basket," koreksi Chanyeol singkat.

" _Whatever_ , kalian sama-sama memperebutkan bola."

"Berbeda."

Pesanan mereka datang, dan Baekhyun otomatis lupa akan apa pun yang hendak ia katakan pada Chanyeol. Memotong pizamenggunakan pisau kecil yang disediakan, ia meletakkan potongan-potongan tersebut di piring sebelum dimakan satu per satu. Jika kebanyakan orang akan memakan sepotong piza sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun, sebaliknya, justru memaksakan sepotong _pizza_ sekaligus ke dalam mulut. Ia bahkan menjilat sisa-sisa bumbu yang ada pada jemari lentiknya, mengurangi nafsu makan seseorang di ujung meja.

"Rakus sekali."

Baekhyun tersentak oleh suara _bass_ itu sehingga menengok ke depan. Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak ada bedanya dari kemarom: datar dan bosan, tetapi ada sesuatu lain yang menyala dari kedua mata lebarnya—seperti ia tengah diam-diam menertawakan yang lebih tua. Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak _"brengsek!",_ hanya saja ia lupa bahwa ia sedang dalam proses mengunyah. Maka jangan terkejut ketika sang kakak membuka mulut untuk benar-benar berseru, kunyahan makanan di mulut pun mengambil kesempatan emas itu untuk langsung menyusup masuk ke dalam tenggorokan—mengakibatkan Baekhyun untuk tersedak hebat.

 _"Argh!"_

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk, air mata bercucuran sambil menepuk-nepuk dada berulang-kali. Ia menelan sisa-sisa makanan lalu cepat-cepat meminum setengah gelas jus jeruk untuk menetralisir tenggorokan. Chanyeol tidak menertawakannya, tetapi tatapan datar yang ia berikan cukup memberi sinyal bagi Baekhyun bahwa ia _mungkin_ menikmati acara barusan—menyaksikan Baekhyun menderita, tentu saja. Ia berdeham sebentar, lagi-lagi meneguk jus jeruk sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Keparat."

Chanyeol tidak merespons. Ia melanjutkan santapan tanpa menatap Baekhyun, terlihat sengaja tak menghiraukan sang kakak. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk meja pelan. _"Yah."_

Chanyeol menatapnya beberapa detik kemudian kembali memakan sepotong kecil piza.

Baekhyun menelan kunyahan. "Apa kau yang membawaku pulang dari _7-eleven_?"

 _"Hng,"_ gumam Chanyeol datar, tidak memindahkan pandangan dari piza.

Baekhyun mengangguk lambat. Ia masih penasaran. "Bagaimana caramu menemukanku? Bagaimana kau membawaku pulang?"

Butuh empat detik bagi Chanyeol untuk menjawab dua pertanyaan tersebut, dan ia mengambil selembar _tissue_ untuk mengelap tangannya. "Menyeretmu."

Baekhyun hampir tersedak yang kedua kalinya hari itu. "A-apa?"

"Menyeretmu," ulang Chanyeol lebih keras, dan ia melempar santai gumpalan _tissue_ kotor tadi ke tong sampah sebelah meja mereka. "Aku mengikatkan tali rafia di lehermu lalu menyeretmu ke mobil seperti anjing."

Jika Chanyeol memiliki jiwa seperti Sehun, mungkin Baekhyun akan tertawa dan menonjok lengannya main-main. Akan tetapi ini _Chanyeol_ , seratus persen Park Chanyeol yang sudah terkonfirmasi sebagai preman tingkat dewa. Jika Park Chanyeol mengancam sesuatu, ada 98% kemungkinan ia akan sungguh-sungguh mewujudkan sesuatu itu. Apalagi ekspresi datar yang ada di muka keparat itu tidak ada bercandanya sama sekali.

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. "Tega sekali!" dan bukannya merasa bersalah, Chanyeol justru menyeringai kecil padanya. Sebuah seringai tipis serta tampan milik Park Chanyeol yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan—sejauh ini baru sekitar tiga kali, kalau Baekhyun tidak salah hitung—mampu menyihir sang kakak untuk mendadak melupakan seluruh kata-kata yang mau ia luncurkan. Ia terdiam, mulut setengah menganga bersama detak jantung yang berangsur-angsur meningkat.

Menyadari bahwa ia menatap Chanyeol agak lama—seringaianitu terlihat agak aneh, omong-omong—Baekhyun pun membuang muka dan langsung berdiri, menuai sebuah tatapan datar dari Chanyeol. "Kau," ia menunjuk piring piza yang kini sudah kosong. "Bayar."

Baekhyun tidak mau menoleh ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya berkali-kali.


	6. Chapter 6: Nice Devil

Oh Sehun adalah ensiklopedia gosip berjalan.

Ia tahu segala macam isu panas yang terjadi di dalam dan luar sekolah. Ia hampir mengenal seluruh murid populer dari berbagai sekolah, mengetahui masalah apa yang melanda mereka sekarang sekaligus berita terbaru tentang mereka. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat Sehun secara bangga menunjukkan sebuah akun _Instagram_ rahasia yang ia gunakan untuk tujuan "investagasi". Entah berapa kali Baekhyun menyebutnya _"stalker"_ , Sehun selalu mengelak dan malah memilih "detektif" sebagai julukan yang cocok ia sandangi.

Tidak lama bagi Sehun, Minseok, dan Joohyun untuk menjadi sahabat sejati begitu Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka semua. Sekali _gossipers_ , selamanya _gossipers._ Makan siang yang dahulu agak sepi dan membosankan—mengingat betapa Minseok dan Joohyun kadang ketinggalan gosip terbaru, kini sering-kali kisruh dan ramai oleh canda tawa dan bisik-bisik keras mengenai siswa populer. Kim Joonmyun, teman sekelas Sehun yang dewasa sebelum waktunya, adalah satu-satunya orang yang Baekhyun ajak bicara kala _Trio Gossipers_ sibuk mengobrol sendiri—walau Joonmyun sendiri kadang jarang makan siang bersama mereka.

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun bisa pastikan bahwa ia tidak seberapa menyesal berteman dengan Sehun. Ia adalah seorang remaja yang lucu, periang, meski terkadang mudah _moody_ dan galau tanpa alasan. Ia masih sering membelikan Baekhyun segelas _Iced Coffee_ ("Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" Sehun selalu mengingatkan) tiap kali mereka _hang out_ bersama di _Starbucks_. Mungkin Sehun bisa menjadi kandidat sahabat Baekhyun suatu hari nanti.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang Baekhyun benci dari Oh Sehun.

Satu hal yang tak pernah gagal menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk ingin melingkarkan jemari di sekitar leher sang adik kelas dan mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Baekhyun- _hyung_ , jangan diam saja!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba, meletakkan sebuah _Tupperware_ biru tua di atas meja sembari menyeringai main-main ke arah Baekhyun—yang tak diragukan lagi mengangkat alis bingung begitu menyadari seluruh atensi padanya. "Aku tahu kau galau karena aku menolakmu beberapa minggu lalu, tapi…"

Untuk yang kesejuta kali, Baekhyun memutar mata kesal dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun selanjutnya.

Ya, sang adik kelas punya kebiasaan buruk untuk membahas masa lalu yang sekiranya amat sangat tidak penting untuk diperbicangkan—terutama menyangkut berita lama mengenai perasaan Baekhyun padanya di awal mereka bertemu. Nah, di saat-saat inilah, Baekhyun meruntuki diri sendiri akan sikap asal ceplos yang ia miliki sampai tidak sengaja memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia sempat menyukai sang adik kelas dahulu sekali. Sejak terlontarnya fakta mengerikan tersebut, Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menyambung-nyambungkan segala topik gosip yang ada dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi kalau topik-topik gosip itu bercuap seputar "cinta tak terbalas", pasti ada saja kalimat sarkasme yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

 _"Ah… ini mengingatkanku padamu, Baekhyun-_ hyung _. Maafkan aku ya."_

 _"_ Hyung _, kuharap kau tidak dendam padaku setelah aku menolakmu, ya."_

 _"_ Yah _, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nanti kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku—eh, tunggu. Apa kau bahkan sudah melupakanku?"_

Sungguh, Baekhyun lelah berasalan bahwa _"_ yah _, aku tidak menyukaimu sejauh itu!"_ karena respons Sehun justru agresif dan cenderung memalukan tiap ia mengelak. Bocah itu tidak segan-segan berpura-pura menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, lekas melepasnya nyaris sedetik kemudian, lalu berkata dengan nada mengganggu _, "Eh, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu salah tingkah!"_. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tidak segan-segan pula mendorong tubuh Sehun cukup keras hingga terjatuh ke lantai jika sang adik kelas dinilai bersikap kelewat batas—ada kalanya seorang remaja labil itu harus dikerasi agar cepat sadar.

Baekhyun mengelap beberapa lembar _tissue_ di sisi kiri bibir. "Aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Ia menggulung _tissue_ tadi dan melemparnya ke tong sampah hijau terdekat. "Ada yang mau ikut?"

Rupanya Sehun masih belum puas mengejek. "Modus apa ini?" ia menyeringai licik itu lagi, menggoda Baekhyun untuk menyiram segelas _Fanta_ milik Minseok kepadanya. "Aku—"

"Sampai ketemu di kelas." Baekhyun menyela Sehun dengan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki sepanjang jam istirahat, mengangguk pada Minseok, Joohyun, dan Joonmyun—tanpa meladeni setiap rengekan manja dari Sehun (" _Yah!_ Jangan cueki aku!" serunya)—dan segera meninggalkan kantin. Ia ingin berteriak frustrasi ketika melihat seberapa penuh antrean di toilet laki-laki dan setengah berlari ke luar dari sana guna menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Aneh, semua orang memadati toilet lantai dua seakan-akan itu adalah satu-satunya toilet di sekolah. Padahal, secara teknis, kapasitas pengguna di toilet lantai tiga jauh lebih besar.

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa curiga, namun sekarang ia terlalu malas untuk berlagak Sherlock Holmes dan mencari teka-teki yang tidak sekiranya penting.

 _Well,_ tanpa Baekhyun harus mencoba berlagak Sherlock Holmes pun, suatu jawaban tidak ditunggu atas teka-teki barusan pasti akan terjawab pada waktunya—cepat atau lambat.

Baekhyun mendapat jawaban itu tepat setelah ia menginjak anak tangga terakhir, melangkah malas-malasan ke lorong lantai tiga yang (anehnya) sepi, sebelum memutar tubuh dan mendadak berhadapan dengan sekelompok _gang_ "preman sekolah" yang ditakuti seluruh murid SMA Caspian.

 _Jangan datang ke lantai tiga setiap hari Rabu, kau mengerti?"_

Baekhyun ingin tersenyum masam. Chanyeol baru saja memperingatinya soal tradisi "Eksekusi Mingguan" beberapa hari lalu, dan seperti pengidap amnesia, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengingat apa pun.

 _Bagus_. Bagus sekali, ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari Rabu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, mengamati seorang siswa korban "Eksekusi Mingguan" tengah bersandar terlentang di lantai: wajah babak belur dan ada sedikit bercak darah di kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. _Blazer_ almamater biru tua yang seharusnya memperlengkap seragam telah terkoyak tidak terpakai di lantai—sobek dan tergunting berantakan seolah sengaja dirusak. Mata lebam, bibir berdarah, serta hidung mimisan—Baekhyun merasa iba melihat kondisi siswa itu yang tergolong sekarat. Dadanya naik-turun tidak teratur seperti kesulitan bernafas, dan kedua siswa bertampang seram di belakang korban masing-masing menggenggam rambutnya—dijambak keras hingga ia terpaksa bangun dari posisi terlentang, mulut setengah terbuka untuk merintih kesakitan.

Sebuah _nametag_ jatuh dari pangkuan siswa itu, dan Baekhyun harus sedikit membelalakkan mata guna memperjelas tulisan yang tertera di sana.

 _Kim Namjoon._

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. _Kim Namjoon_ , ia mengulang dalam hati. Nama yang familier. Ia terus mengangkat alis, berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang familier dari siswa itu, hingga sebuah memori masa lalu mendadak muncul di kepalanya dan ia tambah membelalakkan mata, memandang tercengang Namjoon sambil mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang—mencoba untuk perlahan melarikan diri.

"Mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati Chanyeol berada di tengah kelompok itu—paling tinggi dari antara mereka semua, menatapnya datar dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Baekhyun menganga, mengamati Namjoon dan Chanyeol bergantian, kemudian sesekali menengok ke arah Jongin—yang menyeringai tipis padanya. Ia tidak tahu harus merespons apa, jadi ia menjawab: _"Uh,"_ _okay,_ ini jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat untuk mengawali sebuah pembicaraan. Baekhyun pun mencoba lagi, "A-aku akan pergi?" Ia ingin bunuh diri mendengar betapa canggung intonasi bicaranya. Seluruh pengikut Chanyeol menatapnya geli seolah menahan tawa. "Aku tidak berniat menganggu kalian?"

Salah seorang pengikut berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain mengalah (ia kini berada di situasi satu lawan sepuluh) dan membiarkan siswa itu setengah menginjakkan sepatunya pada sepatu Baekhyun. Sang siswa menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Chanyeol sejenak, tak melepaskan injakannya dari sepatu Baekhyun, sambil berkata: "Kurasa ketua tidak akan keberatan untuk mendapat korban tambahan."

Sebagai respons, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki melewati yang lain dan menarik kerah baju siswa itu, menyeretnya kasar menjauhi Baekhyun. "Sungjae- _yah_." Ia menatap datar siswa itu, yang sekarang terlihat ketakutan bukan main: mata melebar dan sekujur tubuh bergetar. "Tidak usah berlagak preman, teman."

Sungjae tidak berani membela diri maupun melawan saat Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya membentur tembok, masa bodoh mendengar erangan pelan yang Sungjae usahakan pendam saat ia bertumpu pada dinding untuk berdiri. "Turunlah ke bawah," perintah Chanyeol, memperbaiki beberapa lipatan kecil di kemeja putihnya. "Pastikan tidak ada guru atau staf sekolah siapa pun yang kemari."

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah pemukul _baseball_ berat dari lantai, memutar-mutarnya santai seperti seorang pemain sirkus profesional, sebelum ia menyandarkan pemukul itu di sekitar bahunya dan perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sebuah tatapan pembunuh berantai. Nafas tercekat, sang kakak mengerjapkan mata, mengirim telepati pada Chanyeol untuk _"berhentilah berakting seperti psikopat dan biarkan aku pergi!"_ namun keparat itu tampaknya malah menikmati momen ini sampai akhirnya mengulurkan tangan guna menyerahkan pemukul tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Ambil."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis. "Apa?"

"Ambil."

Seringaian aneh Jongin masih terlihat, dan Baekhyun justru semakin bingung. Dengan sangat ragu-ragu, ia ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk perlahan mengambil pemukul tersebut dari genggaman Chanyeol—anggap saja alat itu bisa ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol jika keparat itu berani macam-macam. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu memutar tubuh membelakanginya, kedua tangan dikembalikan dalam saku. Menengokkan kepala sedikit, ia menggerakkan tangan, memberi kode bagi Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali Baekhyun menggampar wajah keparat itu karena berani-berani main perintah seenaknya (Baekhyun adalah _hyung_ di sini!), namun ia menahan diri dan melaksanakan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

Mereka berhenti di depan Namjoon, yang pelan-pelan menengadah untuk memandang Chanyeol tidak berdaya lewat kedua mata bengkak. Chanyeol menyilangkan lengan di dada.

"Pukul orang ini."

Baekhyun mendelik, langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol—mulut menganga tidak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh agar bisa berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dari samping. "Pukul orang ini," ulangnya tanpa ekspresi—seakan apa yang ia suruh bukanlah suatu tindakan kriminal, _hazel_ turun untuk melirik _nametag_ sang senior. "Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _ **NICE DEVIL  
**_

* * *

48 jam lagi, _suneung_ akan dimulai.

Ditemani tiga bungkus keripik kentang jumbo dan segelas _Pepsi_ dingin, Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa waktu _H-1_ untuk menonton drama sekaligus menghafalkan ulang sejumlah kosakata bahasa Jepang yang ia lupa. Sial, berbulan-bulan belajar bahasa Jepang sekeras baja tidak seberapa membawa hasil memuaskan. Entah mengapa susah baginya untuk mengingat kosakata tertentu, dan sering-kali bingung menyusun kalimat yang baik dan benar. Ia takut skor _suneung_ -nya akan berkurang gara-gara mata pelajaran tersebut. _Ugh_ , kenapa pula _suneung_ menambahkan ujian bahasa asing yang non Inggris? Dari sederet pilihan bahasa yang disuguhi, hanya bahasa Jepang yang Baekhyun rasa tergolong paling mudah—demi apa, ia pasti akan stresnya bukan main bila memilih bahasa Jerman.

Membawa selembar kertas _HVS_ kosong, ia mematikan televisi sebelum bergerak malas-malasan menuju dapur untuk menduduki salah satu tempat duduk meja makan. Kepalanya pusing; mungkin terlambat makan malam dan malah menyantap tiga bungkus keripik kentang adalah penyebab utama dari migrain berat yang ia rasakan. Menuliskan ulang berpuluh-puluh kosakata Jepang di kertas, ia berusaha untuk menghafal mereka satu per satu, mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tiap berpikir keras. Peluh dingin melekat di dahi, Baekhyun menghapus mereka dengan tangan, tidak sengaja menempelkan tangan bekas keringat tersebut di kertas belajarnya dan menghela nafas sabar melihat keadaan kertas yang kini basah. _"Uh!"_ Baekhyun membuang kertas itu ke lantai dan menyandarkan kepala ke atas meja, bernafas pelan.

Pusing.

Kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Ia menyamankan sandaran di atas meja, menumpuk kedua lengan sebagai alas dan membaringkan kepala di sana—membiarkan beberapa kertas kosong berserakan. Menutup mata, Baekhyun hampir saja terlelap jika seseorang tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya berulang-kali—belum lagi suara berat Chanyeol yang bolak-balik memanggil, menyebabkan bising parah dalam telinga. Ia mengerjapkan mata kesal, setengah menengok untuk mengintip wajah datar Chanyeol dari balik lengan sebelum kembali menutup manik.

"Pergi," usir Baekhyun lemah. Denyutan keras di kepala tidak kunjung hilang dari tadi, dan ia kehilangan tenaga untuk bicara.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan, justru mengulurkan tangan untuk menyisir asal poni Baekhyun ke belakang, menempelkan telapak pada dahi yang lebih tua. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya, tak mempedulikan erangan Baekhyun ("Jangan ganggu aku, keparat!" _)_ dan justru mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengumpulkan semua kertas di meja, menumpuk mereka menjadi satu tumpukan agak rapi—diletakkan di atas toples biskuit. Baekhyun malas menjawab, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dengan menolehkan kepala ke arah berlawanan. Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan. "Hey," katanya, "Kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah di kamar. Jangan di dapur."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menenggelamkan wajah lebih dalam. "Kepalaku pusing sekali," ia menggumam, bernafas tenang lewat celah udara di antara tumpukan lengan. Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu tangan untuk memijat sedikit kulit kepalanya, terutama pada bagian tengah—di mana akar dari migrain berat yang ia rasakan berasal. Mendesah kesakitan, ia akhirnya menoleh lagi untuk menatap Chanyeol, yang ternyata masih belum berpindah dari posisi awal tadi. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berlebihan. "Ya ampun, aku seperti mau mati."

Chanyeol membalas tatapan malas Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar. Ia tampak agak berpikir keras sebelum memutar tubuh membelakangi sang kakak dan setengah membungkuk, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sendiri.

Apa yang keparat itu katakan (atau lebih tepatnya, perintahkan) selanjutnya mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Naiklah."

Baekhyun menatap kosong punggung Chanyeol. "Apa?"

Chanyeol menengok ke belakang, agak berlutut supaya tinggi mereka sepadan, kemudian mengulangi pernyataan mencengangkan barusan lebih jelas: "Naiklah ke punggungku," ia mengembalikan pandangan ke depan. "Aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamar."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, memicingkan mata curiga pada punggung Chanyeol, dan yang lebih muda segera menambahkan, "Kesempatan hanya datang sekali, Byun. Cepat ambil sebelum hangus."

Masih memicingkan mata, Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol lemah. _"Yah!"_ ia berseru cukup kencang, hendak mengomeli Chanyeol panjang lebar; namun saat itu juga denyutan-denyutan brengsek di kepalanya beraksi lagi. Sambil menjambak rambut keras, ia meringis pelan: " _Shit, shit—_ kepalaku!"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Sudah, naik saja," tawar keparat itu, intonasi nada cukup mengejek. Baekhyun mendelikkan mata, dan Chanyeol menawarkan lagi, kali ini lebih seperti sebuah ancaman menyeramkan: "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan menggendongmu paksa."

Baekhyun ingin berteriak frustrasi, akan tetapi ia tahu kepalanya akan lebih sakit jika ia meronta jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti perintah keparat itu—lagi pula, ia juga tidak perlu susah-susah berjalan ke kamar. Ia pun berdiri dari kursi, melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher Chanyeol, dan memanjat ke atas punggung Chanyeol. Sang adik segera berdiri, merangkul kaki Baekhyun di sekitar pinggang, seraya menggerakkan tubuh membenahi posisi Baekhyun sampai terasa nyaman. Bau badan sang adik sama sekali tidak membantu kondisi Baekhyun; aroma parfum mahal yang bercampur dengan keringat kecut di mana-mana membuat ia tambah pusing—maklum, keparat itu belum mandi dari pagi, ia tampaknya baru pulang beberapa menit lalu. "Kau bau sekali," komentar Baekhyun pada akhirnya, saat Chanyeol menaiki tangga hati-hati, sang kakak bergelantung pada punggungnya seperti binatang koala imut.

Ada bisikan _"tsk"_ pelan. "Cerewet."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, cepat-cepat melangkah masuk sebelum menghadap ke samping, membelakangi tempat tidur dan perlahan membungkuk, membiarkan Baekhyun turun dari punggungnya dan langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur—bersembunyi di balik selimut biru doker. Ada suara lampu dimatikan, dan beberapa langkah kaki hati-hati yang semakin lama semakin kabur dari pendengaran. Baekhyun hampir terlelap ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar Chanyeol berkata: "Kau berhutang tiga _piggyback_ denganku, Byun."

Entah antara alam mimpi atau realita, Baekhyun sempat bertanya-tanya apakah ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol memberikan _piggyback_ padanya cuma-cuma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol adalah keparat brengsek tidak tahu diri.

Ah, tidak. Pernyataan barusan kurang lengkap.

Chanyeol adalah keparat brengsek tidak tahu diri yang juga tidak bertanggung jawab, seenaknya sendiri, dan suka bermalas-malasan.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. _Suneung_ baru dimulai satu jam lagi, bukan?"

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel di atas meja makan, mendadak melupakan pesan _KakaoTalk_ Jongdae, dan menengadah untuk menatap ayah, yang sedari tadi terfokus pada lembaran koran pagi—membaca isu-isu politik terbaru yang tidak menarik bagi Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Ayah," Baekhyun memulai agak dramatis, "Lebih awal, lebih baik. Ini _suneung,_ bukan Ujian Tengah Semester."

Ayah bahkan tidak melepaskan mata dari sebuah artikel koran sembari menjawab, "Ayah tahu," ia membalikkan lembaran koran, mata mengerut lucu hingga terlihat lebih sipit saat ia mencoba untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan mungil yang tertulis pada salah satu berita. "Kalau Ayah tidak agak flu sekarang, pasti Ayah yang akan mengantarmu sendiri."

Mengerucutkan bibir, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar sambil memasukkan beberapa biskuit cokelat ke mulut.

 _Suneung_ akan dimulai 55 menit lagi, dan Baekhyun tidak mau terlambat. Ia harus tiba di tujuan secepatnya; ia tidak mau menjadi siswa macam Park Chanyeol yang datang tiga menit sebelum ujian dimulai. Ia butuh ketenangan; _well,_ ia ingin bercakap-cakap dengan siswa lain yang duduk di sekitar tempat duduknya nanti. Ia suka memberi semangat dan disemangati, jadi datang lebih awal adalah opsi yang sungguh tepat bagi Baekhyun agar dapat benar-benar memiliki jiwa dan raga yang siap saat mengerjakan _suneung_.

Namun opsi cemerlang tersebut terpaksa hancur ketika ayah tiba-tiba mengumumkan bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang akan menyetir mobil—usai semalaman memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidak naik bus karena ia ingin mengantar Baekhyun sendiri (tanpa campur tangan Park Chanyeol) ke tempat pelaksanaan _suneung_. Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan api menyeramkan layaknya naga _3D_ ganas setelah mengetahui bahwa keparat itu masih belum bangun di kala dirinya sudah siap sedia—seragam, rambut, serta sepatu terlihat rapi dan sedap dipandang—sejak tiga-puluh menit lalu. Memang, perjalanan ke tempat pelaksanaan _suneung_ jauh lebih dekat dari sekolah (sekitar sepuluh menit—kalau mengebut) tapi tetap saja, kau harus datang setidaknya satu jam lebih awal. Tiga puluh menit sebelum ujian sudah tergolong "terlambat" bagi Byun Baekhyun.

Ayah meletakkan koran di meja begitu ia melihat Chanyeol terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Sang tersangka mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak (oh, tipikal bocah _punk rock_ ) dan celana pendek selutut yang bermodel sobek-sobek. Berantakan, Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Chanyeol pagi itu selain kata "berantakan": rambut tidak tersisir, mata agak lebam entah karena kurang tidur atau keroyokan ( _atau_ dua-duanya), dan ada sedikit pasta gigi di pojok bibir. Baekhyun mengamati keparat itu mengambil satu roti, mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat tidak merata lalu cepat-cepat digigit secara kurang anggun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kunci mobil, melambaikan itu di depan ayah dan Baekhyun sambil mengangguk sekali. "Ayo berangkat."

Sang kakak tersenyum sinis. "Akhirnya."

Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan lima belas menit kemudian, banyak orang tua murid di luar, berkumpul dan berdoa bersama untuk anak-anak mereka yang akan bertempur di dalam sana. Baekhyun menelan ludah; bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah salah satu dari beribu-ribu siswa yang ikut pertempuran menyeramkan ini—pendidikan SMA yang telah ia lalui tiga tahun ditentukan di sini. Terkadang ia pikir sungguh lucu rasanya bahwa masa depan seorang murid ditentukan oleh beberapa kertas berisi pertanyaan yang harus diisi. Ya, masa depan Baekhyun tergantung pada skor ujian yang ia dapatkan nanti.

Ayah menepuk lengannya. "Semangat, Baekhyun!" katanya untuk yang keseratus kali, "Kau adalah seorang anak yang pintar. Ayah yakin tidak susah bagimu untuk mendapat nilai bagus."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, jantung berdebar tidak menentu karena gugup. "Terimakasih, Ayah!" ia kemudian menatap kaca spion, melambai canggung ke arah pantulan Chanyeol yang balik memandangnya bosan. "Sampai jumpa nanti!"

Membuka pintu mobil, Baekhyun beranjak keluar dan menutupnya lagi. Ia hendak berlari memasuki gedung ketika ia mendengar kaca mobil dibuka beserta Chanyeol yang memanggilnya ragu-ragu.

Menengok ke belakang, Baekhyun mengangkat alis.

Sang adik meneguk ludah, mengangkat kepalan tangan kaku di udara sembari berseru serak: _"Fighting."_

Cara pengucapan serta ekspresi Chanyeol sangatlah lucu—campuran antara datar, bosan, terpaksa, dan malu berat, menyebabkan Baekhyun ingin cekikikan gila. Namun sebelum ia dapat mengekspresikan kegelian yang ia rasakan, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menutup jendela dan dalam hitungan detik, mobil sedan ayah melesat hilang dari pandangan.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum—ketimbang disangka gangguan mental.

Dasar bocah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **RETURN** OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suneung_ tidak sesulit yang ia kira.

Memang soal-soal yang diberikan termasuk susah, akan tetapi Baekhyun mampu mengatasi mereka cukup baik. Bahkan ujian bahasa Jepang yang Baekhyun takuti saja dapat ia kerjakan tanpa masalah. Ia senang bisa keluar dari ruang ujian begitu lega, merasa berhasil mengerjakan seluruh soal sesuai dengan ekspetasi yang diharapkan. Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa bulan, Baekhyun mengunggah sebuah _selca_ ke _Instagram_ setelah ujian selesai—menuai berbagai sambutan hangat (baca: _spam_ ) dari Sehun.

Jongdae juga terlihat puas dengan hasil pengerjaan _suneung_ kemarin.

"Aku yakin bisa menembus angka minimal 85%!" serunya terlalu semangat, tersenyum lebar hingga membentuk garis-garis di sekitar wajah, terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun dan ia sedang bercakap-cakap lewat _Skype_ , dan terhitung sudah tiga hari terlewati sejak _suneung_. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali.

"Itu bagus!" jawab Baekhyun, ikut-ikutan tersenyum karena ia mudah tertular virus bahagia yang terbawa dalam senyuman dan tawa Jongdae. "Kau harus kuliah di Seoul!"

Jongdae tetap tersenyum. "Aku harap begitu!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel gembira, membuat tampilan _video call_ jadi bergerak ke sana-sini, memusingkan kepala Baekhyun. "Kita harus bersatu, Baek!"

"Harus!" Baekhyun mengambil sebuah apel di atas meja dan menggigitnya. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Sehun—kau tahu, mantan _crush_."

"Mantan _crush,_ " Jongdae memberi penekanan di setiap kata sambil tertawa kecil. Ia meluruskan punggung, membenahi posisi ponsel lalu bertanya santai: "Bagaimana relasimu dengan adik tersayang?"

Baekhyun menggembung-gembungkan pipi, lelah meladeni sebutan sarkasme Jongdae pada Chanyeol, dan menjawab: "Ada sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi minggu lalu."

Jongdae mengangkat kedua alis penasaran. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali. _"Yep,"_ ia mengkonfirmasi, sebelum menggigit apelnya lagi. "Omong-omong," ia tidak sabar memulai, "Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan punya tradisi aneh yang mereka sebut 'Eksekusi Mingguan'."

Jongdae mengerutkan hidung. " _O-okay…_ klise sekali," ia mengernyitkan alis kemudian melambaikan tangan. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Minggu kemarin aku tidak sengaja menginterupsi proses 'eksekusi' mereka," Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk _"peace!"_ ketika Jongdae mengangkat satu alis sambil berseru _"lagi?"_. "Dan tebak siapa yang mereka tengah eksekusi?"

Jongdae memandang kosong layar. Butuh tiga detik baginya untuk mengeluarkan tebakan kurang yakin: "Sehun?"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan _"please"_ pada Jongdae. "Bukan," ia langsung mengelak, "Tapi seorang siswa bernama Kim Namjoon."

"Kim Namjoon? Siapa?"

"Kurasa aku belum menceritakanmu soal keparat itu," Baekhyun meletakkan sisa apel yang belum habis di atas meja. "Ia adalah _hoobae_ bajingan yang melempariku bola basket beberapa waktu lalu sampai-sampai aku mimisan."

"Itu parah," Jongdae mengerutkan dahi. "Apa Chanyeol tidak menghajarnya?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun selalu merasa kesal kalau teringat oleh kejadian itu. "Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menatapku datar seperti ini." Jongdae tertawa saat Baekhyun menirukan ekspresi datar khas Park Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun mengambil apel yang ia makan, melemparinya ke atas dan ke bawah—tampak seperti seorang pemain sirkus gagal. "Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyuruhku memukul Namjoon dengan pemukul _baseball_."

Mata Jongdae melebar, dan ia menganga ke layar sebelum menutup mulut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tunggu, tunggu," ia mengangkat tangan seolah memberi sinyal untuk "berhenti". "Chanyeol—apa?! Maksudmu… Chanyeol memberimu kesempatan untuk balas dendam?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, bingung harus merespons apa. "Kurasa begitu?" ujarnya seusai beberapa detik berlalu, "Aku tidak tahu, Jongdae."

"Lalu..." Jongdae menatap layar agak serius. "Apa kau memukul Namjoon?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali, tampak ketakutan. "Mana berani aku melakukan itu!" sahutnya lagi, mulut sempat berkomat-kamit cepat akan bagaimana ia takut jika golok itu dapat memotong tangan Namjoon saat dipukul ke arahnya. "Aku melarikan diri, kau tahu."

Jongdae kembali mengangkat satu alis. " _Hm_. Cara aneh yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk menunjukkan betapa pedulinya dia denganmu, Baek."

Jantung Baekhyun anehnya berdebar mendengar pernyataan asal Jongdae, dan ia berdeham sedikit panik. "Jongdae," ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan perasaan-perasaan aneh di dada. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, Baek," sang teman bersikeras mengelak, "Buat apa Chanyeol mengeksekusi siswa Namjoon itu kalau bukan karena kau? Ia mungkin—"

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang mengangkat tangan sebagai pertanda bagi Jongdae untuk berhenti bicara. "Aku mau beli piza" ia beralasan, satu jari sudah siap menekan tombol merah _"End Call"._ "Tunggu teleponku besok pagi."

"Baek—"

Panggilan diputus.

Melepas _earphones_ , Baekhyun mengecek sisa uang di saku sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tidak sengaja melihat keluar jendela, di mana sepeda motor balap andalan Chanyeol telah terparkir asal di depan: agak miring dan kurang pas serta pagar rumah yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Mengangkat satu alis heran, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa awak tinggi Chanyeol tidak terlihat dalam pandangan, dan ia agak menjinjit untuk mengamati lebih dekat—tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mengangkat bahu masa bodoh, Baekhyun menekan knop pintu, mendorongnya ke depan, dan seketika menjatuhkan ponsel yang tengah ia genggam ke lantai.

Pantas Chanyeol tidak ada di halaman rumah, keparat itu saja sekarang terkapar tepat di depan pintu.

Mengambil ponsel dari lantai, Baekhyun meletakkan barang tersebut di meja makan sebelum cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. _"Yah,"_ serunya, menepuk-nepuk lengan, pipi, bahu, dan rambut Chanyeol. Keparat itu tidak kunjung bangun. " _Yah,_ Park. Kau tidak mati, kan?" ia menggoncangkan bahu Chanyeol, dan barulah keparat itu menendang pelan tumit kaki Baekhyun, mendengungkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _"diamlah, Byun."_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah, kau hidup!" Wajah Chanyeol tidak biasanya pucat: bibir sangat kering dan kulit wajah lebih putih kurang wajar. Maka tidak salah bila Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangan pada dahi Chanyeol, langsung mendelikkan mata menyentuh kulit panas keparat itu. "Park, kau demam!"

Chanyeol tampak kelelahan; ia tidak mungkin mampu berjalan ke kamar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Frustrasi, Baekhyun meletakkan kepala Chanyeol hati-hati di atas tas punggung yang sang adik taruh sembarangan. "Apa hobimu adalah menyusahkan orang lain?" ia bertanya penuh sarkasme sebelum bangkit dari posisi berlutut untuk menutup sekaligus mengunci pagar. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan perlahan mengangkatnya, membantu keparat itu untuk berdiri. Menaruh lengan sang adik di sekitar bahunya, Baekhyun susah payah merangkul pinggang lelaki itu dan pelan-pelan menuntun Chanyeol memasuki rumah.

"Aku tidak kuat memberimu _piggyback_ ," ujar Baekhyun selagi mereka menaiki satu per satu tangga, lambat tapi pasti karena sang adik berulang-kali nyaris ambruk di tengah jalan. Chanyeol mengubur dalam-dalam wajahnya di rambut Baekhyun, dan sang kakak bersumpah jika keparat itu tidak sedang sakit, pasti Baekhyun tak sudi membiarkan Chanyeol mendekat seinci pun—sang kakak baru saja keramas dan kini rambutnya kembali tercemar oleh peluh Chanyeol.

" _Muse?"_ tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berhasil sampai di lokasi tujuan—mengamati tiga poster besar _Muse_ yang tertempel pada dinding cat abu-abu kamar Chanyeol. Secara keseluruhan, kamar sang adik sedikit lebih luas dari Baekhyun, namun dengan desain yang sederhana. Sebuah tempat tidur warna putih minimalis untuk maksimal dua orang terletak di pojok kanan depan—mempunyai akses spesial dekat jendela. Ada meja dan kursi belajar, karpet kecil di tengah ruangan, dan sebuah televisi _LCD_ lengkap beserta pemutar _DVD_ —dua _speaker_ besar pada masing-masing sisi depan karpet tersebut. Sebuah rak mini khusus koleksi album terpaku di dinding, berjajaran dengan lemari pakaian model 1800-an dan dua rak lain yang berisi buku pelajaran, komik, maupun novel. Chanyeol juga memiliki sebuah lampu berdiri cantik berbentuk pohon yang ditempatkan tepat di sebelah tempat tidur.

Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol ke tempat tidur, membungkus tubuh sang adik dengan selimut besar yang tersedia di sana. Duduk di pinggir, ia mengamati Chanyeol yang meletakkan satu tangan di bawah kepala sebagai alas tambahan sembari bertanya, "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Mata masih terpejam, Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah," ia berdiri dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur ayam. Jangan protes kalau tidak enak."

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang koki hebat, tetapi ia mampu memasak beberapa macam makanan. Dahulu ibu selalu berangkat pagi sekali dan pulang malam, jadi—mau tidak mau—Baekhyun harus memasak sendiri. Butuh berbulan-bulan bagi Baekhyun untuk terbiasa memasak tanpa melihat daftar bumbu maupun tutorial yang ia tulis di buku khusus memasak. Meskipun terkadang hasil karyanya tidak terlalu memuaskan, ia bersyukur kemampuan masaknya masih berguna di waktu-waktu mendesak tertentu seperti sekarang, contohnya.

Meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas teh hangat, dan obat penurun panas di atas pangkuan, Baekhyun menyerahkan gelasnya pada Chanyeol—yang ternyata sudah terbangun. "Apa terlalu panas?" ia bertanya, memandangi Chanyeol yang meneguk lambat minuman itu, melarikan lidah di bibir saat air teh di mulut tidak sengaja tumpah. Sang adik menggeleng, dan Baekhyun pun mengambil segelas teh itu dari genggaman Chanyeol guna digantikan dengan semangkuk bubur ayam. "Kau bisa makan sendiri?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, satu tangan bergetar ia gunakan untuk menyuapi diri sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar Chanyeol dan melihat sebuah pigura foto dua bocah SMP lucu tersenyum ke kamera. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya siapa salah satu bocah itu, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menjawab: "Itu Jongin."

Mulut Baekhyun membentuk sebuah _"O"_ mungil. "Kau mengenalnya dari SMP?"

"SD kelas lima," Chanyeol membenarkan, "Ia adalah pindahan dari Jerman."

"Keren…" Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja belajar Chanyeol, mengamati sejumlah foto sang adik serta ayah yang mengenakan pakaian musim dingin. Mungkin usia Chanyeol berkisar antara delapan sampai sepuluh tahun di sana. "Kau sering ke luar negeri?"

"Tidak seberapa," Chanyeol mengkonfirmasi, "Ayah mengajakku keliling Eropa, Amerika, dan beberapa negara Asia lainnya."

 _Tentu saja, kalian kan kaya dan kau adalah anak kesayangan,_ batin Baekhyun meraung dalam hati—seumur-umur, ia dan Ibu hanya pergi ke Jeju saat liburan. Tersenyum dibuat-buat, Baekhyun melanjutkan pengamatan pada koleksi album Chanyeol. "Keren," ujarnya datar, sama sekali tidak terdengar tulus.

Ada kesunyian canggung setelah itu: Chanyeol melanjutkan makan malam, bunyi pertikaian kaku antara sendok dan mangkuk mengisi ruangan, sedangkan Baekhyun terlalu _bad mood_ untuk ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara sebelum Chanyeol berdeham. "Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

 _"Hm?"_ Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh linglung ke arah Chanyeol sesudah menghabiskan waktu mengenang masa lalu yang pahit. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mengingat pertanyaan lelaki itu. Ia kemudian menjawab ala kadarnya, " _Uh_ —ya, lumayan."

Chanyeol bertanya lagi, "Ke mana?"

Baekhyun memainkan jemari di sekitar meja belajar Chanyeol. "Inggris?" ia mengerucutkan bibir, mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. "Aku suka _Harry Potter_ … jadi aku ingin ke London."

Chanyeol menelan bubur lambat. "Baiklah. Ayo kita ke London."

Baekhyun dibuat menganga kaget mendengar itu. "Apa?"

"Ayo kita ke London," Chanyeol mengulangi lebih jelas: datar dan santai ala intonasi bicara khasnya, "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke _Universal Studios_ di Florida. Di sana ada wilayah khusus hal berbau _Harry Potter_ bagi seorang penggemar berat sepertimu."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung menjadi cerah. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau serius?" Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar kemudian melanjutkan sesi makan malam tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Kau gila, Park…" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kembali mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur—suasana hati tiba-tiba membaik dan tidak lagi buruk. Ia menatap salah satu poster _Muse_. "Aku baru tahu ada sebuah _band_ bernama _Muse_."

Chanyeol bisa-bisanya memutar mata di tengah kondisi sakit. "Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi SNSD," ujar keparat itu, masih belum selesai menghabiskan semangkuk bubur ayam. "Kau harus lebih…" ia terdiam sejenak untuk mencari kata yang tepat sebelum meneruskan kalimat barusan, "… _open-minded_?"

"Oh, menurutmu aku kurang _open-minded_ , begitu?" Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil menggertakkan gigi, tersenyum mematikan. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "Baiklah, Park. Kau harus menunjukkan padaku beberapa lagu terbaik _Muse_ kapan-kapan."

"Mungkin," Chanyeol balik mengangkat bahu. Ia memasukkan satu sendok terakhir berisi bubur ayam ke mulut, menelannya, lalu menyerahkan mangkuk yang kini kosong pada Baekhyun.

Sang kakak menerima mangkuk tersebut dengan hati gembira, perasaan bangga memenuhi dada. "Kutebak buburku enak," candanya, menatap betapa bersih mangkuk tersebut—nyaris tidak ditemukan sisa-sisa bubur sedikit pun di situ.

"Biasa saja," Chanyeol meraih gelas teh tadi untuk menelan satu butir pil penurun panas, meneguk isinya dalam waktu singkat. Mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas, ia meneruskan: "Aku malas mendengar omelanmu kalau aku tidak menghabiskan makanan."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Ya, ya, _whatever_ ," ia akhirnya berdiri dari tempat tidur. "Istirahatlah."

Baekhyun meletakkan peralatan makan ke atas nampan lalu membenahi mereka hingga seimbang. Sang kakak tidak membalas tatapan Chanyeol saat ia hendak keluar dari kamar, menekan tombol lampu untuk dimatikan. Hampir saja Baekhyun menutup pintu, ia kemudian mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya lembut dari dalam. "Baekhyun?"

Heran karena keparat itu tidak memanggilnya menggunakan panggilan sarkasme, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dari luar, memandang penasaran Chanyeol yang kini terlentang di atas tempat tidur: mata terpejam dan dada naik-turun dalam tempo yang tenang. _"Hm?"_

Ada sedikit hening ketika Chanyeol membuka mata untuk menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Sang kakak pikir Chanyeol akan mengatakan "terimakasih"—karena sejujurnya lelaki itu tak pernah sekali pun mengucapkan ungkapan sederhana itu padanya—namun tentu saja harapan tersebut akan hancur lebur ketika ia mendengar si keparat melanjutkan, nada tetap dan selalu datar:

"Kau berisik."

Baekhyun sengaja membanting pintu keras-keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak seberapa suka bangun pagi.

Ia lebih tidak suka kalau di pagi hari ia langsung disuguhi oleh sebuah artikel panas tentang berita hubungan rahasia Seunggi dan Yoona selama setahun.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Baekhyun, menggetarkan seisi rumah—membuat bibi Eunji nyaris menumpahkan kuah sup di tangan. Punah sudah suasana hati gembira yang tadi ia rasakan, tergantikan oleh perasaan terkhianati dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. _Well,_ Baekhyun tidak boleh menangis karena ia lupa menggunakan _eye-liner_ edisi _waterproof_ hari ini—bayangkan saja kalau ia benar-benar menangis, _eye-liner_ karyanya mungkin akan hancur sia-sia. Maka ia putuskan untuk menunda tangisan sampai nanti malam, atau setidaknya sampai acara jalan-jalan ke _Lotte World_ bersama Sehun selesai.

Ketika ia menengadah, Baekhyun baru menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di hadapannya. Ia sedang mengunyah dua tumpuk roti bakar selai nanas selagi menatap Baekhyun datar. "Kau kenapa, Byun?"

Baekhyun meletakkan koran diatas meja, memandang sebentar sebuah _case_ gitar hitam yang ditaruh rapi di kursi. "Kau mau latihan _band_?" Saat Chanyeol mengangguk santai, Baekhyun malah memicingkan mata tidak terima. "Apa kau—gila?! Kau baru sakit kemarin. Harusnya kau istirahat!"

"Kami akan tampil seminggu lagi," Chanyeol beralasan, tapi Baekhyun sejujurnya sangat tidak peduli dengan semua _bullshit_ itu. "Aku harus latihan."

" _Okay_ , kau gila," Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengan. "Kau sakit, tapi kau rela bangun pagi untuk latihan _band_ yang mengharuskanmu memakai kaos bergambar unggas tidak jelas—"

 _"Phoenix,"_ Chanyeol mengoreksi, menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat. "'Unggas' yang kau sebut adalah _Phoenix_."

Masih memicingkan mata, Baekhyun menyamai ekspresi Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku peduli, Park?"

"Terserah padamu," Chanyeol tampak menyerah, menggigit potongan roti terakhir lalu menghabiskan segelas susu hangat di meja. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk, mengambil _case_ gitar di kursi untuk dicangklongkan pada bahu—menyambar kunci sepeda motor dari atas lemari es setelahnya. Baekhyun diam-diam memandangi keparat itu setengah berlari menuju pintu utama, terburu-buru membuang muka kala Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutar tubuh ke belakang—berlagak menatap kosong hidangan di depannya karena takut tertangkap basah sedang melakukan pengamatan rahasia.

Ada suara batuk canggung.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Saat Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol telanjur menghilang di balik pintu, disusul oleh bunyi gas sepeda motor yang kencang. Masih menganga ke jendela, Baekhyun lantas mengerutkan dahi heran. Sang adik tidak pernah berpamitan sesopan itu—tunggu. Selama ini keparat itu bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun berpamitan pada Baekhyun.

Seolah sengaja membingungkan kepala, bibi Eunji mendadak muncul di seberang meja makan, menyuarakan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tengah pikirkan: "Wah, aneh sekali. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Chanyeol berpamitan seperti itu."

Dahi tambah berkerut, Baekhyun menggembungkan salah satu pipinya.

 _Ya, aneh sekali._


	7. Chapter 7: Good Luck Charm

**CHAPTER 7**

 _ **GOOD LUCK CHARM**_

* * *

Baekhyun tidak seberapa membenci musik _rock_.

Meski bisa dikatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat menikmati aliran _punk rock_ atau apa pun itu ("Sampah!" seru Jongdae tiap ia mendengar lagu _rock_ kurang berseni diputar di radio), anak itu masih memiliki rasa hormat pada setiap keanekaragaman musik dunia.

Akan tetapi tampaknya segala hormat dan apresiasi terhadap musik _rock_ yang sedari dahulu Baekhyun tumbuhkan kini layu begitu dihadapkan pada situasi di mana Park Chanyeol—seorang keparat brengsek bertalenta segunung—tidak kunjung puas membanting drum di ruang bawah tanah dari pagi sampai siang. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan dari permainan Chanyeol sesekali terdengar mengesankan, bertempo cepat dan lancar, layaknya seorang _drummer_ profesional yang tahu seluk-beluk instrumen _bass_ tersebut. Saking "menakjubkan"-nya permainan sang keparat, Baekhyun terpaksa mengeraskan volume televisi ke level maksimal demi kenyamanan menonton drama romansa favorit. _Hell,_ Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi.

Andai saja tombol _mute_ yang ada pada _remote_ televisi bisa berfungsi di dunia nyata, pasti punah sudah semua kegaduhan tidak karuan ini.

Menggedor pintu ruang latihan _band_ Chanyeol layaknya seorang tipikal penagih utang, Baekhyun berteriak histeris: "Hentikan! Aku bilang, hentikan!"

Chanyeol, yang sang kakak tebak sedang berpura-pura tuli, tidak menghiraukan dan terus memukuli drum dalam kecepatan tinggi, mengikuti tempo lagu _punk rock_ yang diputar tidak kalah keras. Baekhyun menutup telinga dan melanjutkan, suara lengking mengalahkan kebisingan yang datang dari dalam ruang latihan, " _Yah,_ bajingan! Hentikan! Kau berisik!"

Nafas berantakan, mata mendelik berapi-api, Baekhyun tidak mengerti harus berapa ratus kali lagi ia akan menjerit agar Chanyeol mau mengakhiri sesi penampilan drum "fantastis"-nya tersebut. "Keparat!" Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak patah semangat meneruskan aksi protes besar-besaran. "Keluar kau, _yah_ —"

Chanyeol lalu menghentikan permainan drumnya, otomatis membungkam mulut Baekhyun yang langsung menyeringai puas—menganggap diri sebagai pemenang atas pertempuran barusan. Lagu _punk rock_ yang tadi diputar telah dihentikan, dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar beberapa langkah tegas mendekat, si keparat berkutat dengan lubang pintu sebentar untuk memutar kunci, sebelum ia akhirnya muncul di depan mata. Kaus kusut belum disetrika, rambut menyerupai sarang burung, serta sebuah _lollipop_ di mulut, Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk mengomentari seburuk apa penampilan Chanyeol siang itu dan langsung berseru, "Park, kau—"

Sayang, sebelum ia berhasil mengekspresikan emosi—meneriakkan kata-kata kotor tepat di muka sang keparat, sang kakak cepat-cepat menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan _lollipop_ yang tadi dihisapnya.

Sang kakak otomatis membatu di tempat: mata mendelik tercengang dan semburat merah menyebar ke seluruh wajah, telinga, hingga leher.

 _"Argh!"_

Baekhyun meludahkan _lollipop_ bekas Chanyeol ke bawah lantai, dan menengok ke atas untuk melihat Chanyeol tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Keparat itu kemudian berujar santai: "Cerewet."

Mengacuhkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak berhenti meludah—setidaknya sampai sisa-sisa rasa cokelat di lidah menghilang. _"Shit, shit,"_ ia meringis, mendelikkan mata ke arah Chanyeol—yang sebaliknya tampak terhibur menonton penderitaan Baekhyun. "Aku terkontaminasi." Menoleh untuk menatap beberapa ludah sembarangan di sana-sini, ia mengerutkan hidung jijik. " _Ugh!_ Kotor sekali!"

Chanyeol ikut menatap ludahan Baekhyun di lantai, kedua tangan setengah terangkat ke atas. "Jangan suruh aku bersihkan."

Alis bertaut, Baekhyun menunjuk dada Chanyeol dengan satu jari. "Kau," ia kemudian menunjuk lantai. "Bersihkan."

Tatapan Chanyeol masih tanpa ekspresi. "Atas petunjuk siapa kau pikir aku bisa disuruh seenaknya, Byun?"

Sebuah gedoran lantang dan gaduh dari pintu utama menggagalkan Baekhyun untuk merespons pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan jawaban pendek dan pintar—sekaligus penuh sarkasme. Mereka berdua menengokkan kepala ke atas, alis terangkat, sebelum kembali menatap satu sama lain seolah berbagi telepati akan siapa yang sekiranya bertamu di siang bolong begini. "Ayah?" Baekhyun bertanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Chanyeol menengok ke atas beberapa detik kemudian memandang Baekhyun lagi. "Bukan," balasnya, "Coba kau bukakan pintu, biar aku yang bersihkan sampahmu."

Tanpa menghiraukan sarkasme yang terselip di kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera menaiki tangga, terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu utama sambil berulang-kali menyerukan, "Sebentar—"

Baekhyun mendadak tidak mampu berbicara, mulut melongo dan lidah tertali mati. Ia menelan ludah tegang; sejumlah detik ia habiskan untuk mengamati seorang pemuda menarik berkulit kecokelatan yang berdiri di hadapan pintu. Si pemuda kemudian mengangkat kepala guna menatap Baekhyun, sebuah senyum (seringai?) tampan makin mengembang saat ia melambaikan tangan.

"Halo, Baekhyun- _hyung_. Apa Chanyeol ada di rumah?"

Tunggu.

Bagaimana Kim Jongin bisa tahu namanya?

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, bingung harus merespons apa—berbagai pikiran panik mulai dari _"dari mana ia tahu namaku?!"_ hingga _"sial, terbuka sudah rahasiaku!"_ —dan membalas tatapan Jongin datar. Seringaian si adik kelas berangsur-angsur menghilang (sebab beberapa detik berlalu dan Baekhyun tidak pula mengatakan sesuatu), tergantikan oleh seuntas senyum tipis agak canggung. Alis berkerut main-main, ia kemudian menundukkan kepala—menyamai level tinggi mereka. _"Hyung?"_ ia melambaikan tangan lagi. "Kau di sana?"

Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, menjauhkan posisi wajah mereka yang bisa dibilang lumayan dekat dan meniru ekspresi Jongin—hanya saja terlalu serius. Jongin meluruskan punggung, menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan untuk membunyikan sendi-sendi di sana, sebelum membungkukkan tubuh untuk menggoda Baekhyun makin ekstrem. Seringai lebih lebar, Jongin kemudian berbisik: "Wah, Baekhyun- _hyung_ cantik ya kalau dilihat dari dekat—" ia tiba-tiba berhenti, tak sengaja menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati Chanyeol tersandar di dinding—tatapan yang sang ketua tujukan pada mereka datar dan agak terganggu. Jongin melambaikan tangan semangat. _"—_ Hey, ketua! Aku punya kabar baik untukmu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi "orang ketiga" dalam sebuah percakapan sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Setengah jam lebih Baekhyun habiskan untuk berkutat dengan ponsel, menggerakkan jemari di sekitar layar seperti seorang remaja sibuk. Dari jauh, orang-orang berpikir Baekhyun mungkin tengah bermain _game_ atau malah asyik bergosip dengan teman-teman sekolah dalam sebuah _group chat_ , namun percayalah, sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berulang-kali masuk-keluar menu dan membuka folder foto. Ini sudah jam dua siang, dan pesan yang ia kirimkan di _group chat Kakaotalk_ langganan (terdiri dari Baekhyun, Sehun, Minseok, dan Joohyun) masih berstatus "belum terbaca".

"Kenapa diam saja, _hyung_?" Jongin tiba-tiba berkicau, dan Baekhyun mendongak dari layar ponsel (bagus, Jongin menyapanya saat ia terlanjur menemukan kesibukan—yakni menyaring aplikasi mana yang harus dihapus dan mana yang dipertahankan) untuk menatap sang adik kelas linglung. "Minggu depan tim kami akan bertanding, _lho_."

Baekhyun tidak peduli, tapi ada kalanya ia harus berakting seperti seorang malaikat yang suportif. "Semangat!" ia mengangkat satu kepalan tangan ke udara, tersenyum setengah hati. "Ini pertandingan semifinal atau sudah final?"

"Final," jawab Jongin mantap, mengacungkan dua jempol sekaligus. "Lawan kami cukup mengerikan."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak peduli, tapi tetap saja ia bertanya: "Siapa?"

 _"Winner,"_ sesekali Jongin melirik ponselnya di meja, sekadar menggeser jari telunjuk di layar lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan: "Tim basket _Seoul International High School_." Menumpuk kedua lengan di atas meja seperti seorang bocah Sekolah Dasar yang siap memulai pelajaran, ia tersenyum riang. "Kau datang, kan? _Hyung_?"

"Baekhyun tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau olahraga," Chanyeol mendadak berkomentar, suara _bass_ mengganggu gendang telinga Baekhyun. Menatap sang kakak kelewat datar, ia menggerakkan jemari di atas meja santai. "Yang ada dalam otak anak itu cuma _K-pop_ saja."

Di balik poni yang agak panjang, Baekhyun mendelikkan mata ke arah si keparat sebagai suatu peringatan tajam sebelum melakukan _hair flip_ keren, tangan diangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni dari dahi. "Akan kuusahakan, Jongin- _ssi_ ," Baekhyun mengangguk ramah. "Kalau tidak salah, aku mempunyai jadwal kelas tambahan untuk persiapan lomba pidato bahasa Inggris."

"Alasan," cemooh Chanyeol, sekilas menyeringai pada sang kakak. Baekhyun ingin mencabuti rambut keparat itu sampai habis.

"Hebat!" Mulut Jongin membentuk huruf _"O"_ mungil dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah takjub luar biasa. "Kakak jago pelajaran," ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Adik jago olahraga dan berkelahi."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari bahunya. "Itu sarkasme?"

Jongin menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuh serta kepala ke depan seperti tengah menyembah Chanyeol. "Hamba tidak bermaksud," ujarnya, dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Ekspresi Jongin begitu lucu tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terefek—justru mengembalikan atensi pada ponsel lagi. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Jongin berdeham. "Oh ya, _hyung_ ," ia menggaruk-garuk leher yang tampaknya tidak gatal. "Kau… pacar Oh Sehun?"

Untung Baekhyun sedang tidak minum atau makan. Kalau ya, ia pasti sudah tersedak tidak karuan sekarang.

"Ah, tidak," Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Ia jadi teringat beberapa bulan lalu, di mana "benih-benih _crush_ " dengan Sehun masih segar, dan astaga, mungkin ia akan salah tingkah jika seseorang menanyakan hal barusan padanya di masa-masa itu— _oh,_ Baekhyun kepingin muntah memikirkan semua ini. "Sehun sudah punya pacar. Namanya Zitao."

Kurang penting juga bagi Baekhyun untuk menyebutkan nama kekasih Sehun—Huang Zitao, seorang lelaki Cina tinggi dan cukup tampan yang memiliki aura seratus kali lebih gelap dari Chanyeol—tetapi mata Jongin membulat terkejut dan ia menggeleng tidak percaya. _"Wow,"_ ia melirik ponselnya sekilas. "Tidakkah ia tahu siapa Zitao?" setengah menundukkan kepala, Jongin bergumam pelan: "Pengkhianat!" meski agak terlalu keras hingga gagal luput dari pendengaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bilang saja cemburu," Chanyeol berkomentar untuk yang keempat kalinya, tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari layar ponsel, "Sehun adalah mantan pacar Jongin."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Mantan pacar?" ia mengulangi, "Kau?" memasang muka jahil dengan senyuman jahil pula, Baekhyun terus merecoki—mendapat kepuasan tersendiri dari wajah merah Jongin dan betapa salah tingkah dirinya terlihat, "Kau mantan pacar Sehun?"

Jongin memberi Chanyeol sebuah tatapan kesal (mata agak mendelik dan mulut mengerucut) untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Karena keparat itu tidak menghiraukan (lagi), ia kembali menatap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo ganti topik, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun adalah pendengar yang baik. Tetapi ia rasa ia bukan seratus persen _good listener_ jika curahan hati yang didengar menyangkut hal-hal tertentu. Dalam tanda kutip, hal-hal tertentu yang sungguh asing bagi seorang murid terpelajar bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kurasa level ciuman Zitao jauh di bawah pemula," Sehun blak-blakan bicara sembari menyedot segelas ukuran sedang _cappuccino_. "Boro-boro memainkan lidah, cara melumat bibir yang baik dan benar saja ia tidak lihai!" sang adik kelas lalu meletakkan telapak tangan pada dahi dramatis, mengambil jeda beberapa detik untuk menggelengkan kepala lagi. "Kau tahu, Baek! Ludahnya sampai menyebar ke pipiku! Aku bersumpah akan mengakhiri hubungan kami tiga minggu lagi! Aku benci pria yang tidak jago ciuman."

Hal-hal seperti inilah yang Baekhyun kategorikan "asing" dan "terlalu personal" untuk dijadikan topik gosip mingguan.

"Terserah," jawab Baekhyun santai, karena tidak ada lagi jawaban lain yang bisa ia berikan. Ia kemudian meneguk _Iced Coffe_ e pembelian Sehun—ah, ya, si adik kelas masih setia membelikannya minuman gratis. "Kau cari yang baru saja," lanjutnya, dan sebelum Sehun dapat menyahut _"siapa?!"_ , Baekhyun segera menyela secepat mungkin, tidak lupa melebarkan seringaian agar tampak selicik pemain antagonis drama lokal: "Kim Jongin, misalnya."

Sehun langsung tersedak.

Ia benar-benar tersedak hingga matanya berair dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia termasuk berdosa jika ia justru menertawai penderitaan Sehun.

"K-kenapa Kim Jongin?!" Sehun terbatuk-batuk, menatap Baekhyun lewat kedua mata agak merah. "Tidakkah kau punya kandidat lain yang lebih— _uh,_ pantas?!"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. "Apa salahnya berbalikan dengan mantan, Sehun- _ssi_?"

Wajah Sehun memucat dan ia menganga tercengang, masing-masing tangan mengepal di atas meja. "K-kau?!" ia menelan ludah sejenak. "Dari mana kau tahu?!"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ia ke rumahku beberapa hari yang lalu dan membagikan beberapa 'info penting.'" Tertawa kecil, ia sengaja bertepuk tangan tanpa suara—suatu kebiasaan ala Oh Sehun yang kadang Baekhyun tiru dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. "Ternyata Sehun suka _bad boy_."

Pipi Sehun merona dan ia meraih sebuah sedotan putih dari dalam tas untuk dilempar ke arah Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua kini tertawa semakin keras saat lemparan Sehun (sialnya) meleset. "Jalang," ujarnya, mengambil sedotan tadi untuk dilempar ke tempat lain—yakni tempat sampah. "Berarti ia tahu bahwa kau adalah kakak Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis dua kali. "Kurasa Chanyeol memberitahunya?" ia setengah mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak pernah bertanya."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk malas. "Apa kau akan datang ke pertandingan basket minggu depan?"

"Jongin mengajakku," Baekhyun mengetuk-ketukkan gelas minumannya di sebelah ponsel Sehun. "Kau datang?"

"Mungkin…" ekspresi yang Sehun tunjukkan sedikit lesu dan khawatir; ia sesekali menggigit-gigit bibir seolah berdebat pada diri sendiri untuk tidak membicarakan sesuatu. "Apa kau juga diajak ke pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol?"

Mendengar pertanyaan barusan, Baekhyun serontak berhenti meneguk isi _Iced Coffee_ miliknya dan melempar tatapan terkejut pada Sehun—mulut terbuka layaknya seorang bodoh. Si adik kelas memutar mata muak melihat betapa berlebihan ekspresi Baekhyun. "Apa?"

Cairan _Iced Coffee_ terasa manis dan menyejukkan di lidah, namun untuk pertama kalinya selama dua tahun, Baekhyun tidak seberapa menghiraukan itu semua. "Chanyeol…" ada jeda satu atau dua detik seraya ia menganga, "…ulang tahun? Minggu depan?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar. "Tentu saja, kau— _eh,_ " ia memotong kalimatnya sendiri untuk mengarahkan jari telunjuk tepat di wajah Baekhyun— _well,_ lebih tepatnya, menunjuk dramatis yang lebih tua seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah seorang tersangka dalam suatu pembunuhan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak tahu.

Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak sekali pun kepikiran. Tentu saja ia ingat bahwa ulang tahun Chanyeol adalah 27 November; setiap tahun, ibu selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk ke gereja bersama di tanggal tersebut guna mendoakan Chanyeol agar selalu sehat dan bahagia— _tsk_ , keparat itu lebih "sehat dan bahagia" daripada yang disangka. Meski dalam lubuk hati terdalam ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol jelas tidak peduli, tetap saja, melupakan tanggal lahir saudara sendiri adalah suatu hal yang kelewat batas. Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti seorang kakak yang buruk.

Mengeratkan mantel pada tubuh, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sebuah toko buku kecil yang tengah beroperasi di tengah keramaian. Mata mungilnya tertuju pada satu barang menarik di antara beberapa rak dan layaknya pohon natal, bola mata kecokelatan Baekhyun menyala oleh semangat dan ide cemerlang.

Ia tahu hadiah macam apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

(Hadiah yang bagus, berarti, berkualitas, dan… _murah_ —karena Baekhyun hendak memborong banyak album di akhir bulan).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang cukup "sore"—yaitu jam 11:40 malam.

Kondisi keparat itu agak memperihatinkan: wajah cukup babak belur, seragam terlalu kusut—dengan bercak-bercak darah dan tanah di mana-mana, belum termasuk beberapa plester cokelat yang tertempel hampir di sekujur lengan kiri. Baekhyun tidak kaget, tentu saja, tetapi yang ia tidak habis pikir adalah mengapa Chanyeol masih bersikeras berkelahi jika besok adalah final pertandingan basket yang rumornya akan menjadi persaingan ketat dan menggemparkan antara kedua belah pihak. Menurut sumber terpercaya nomor dua tertentu (baca: Minseok), tahun kemarin _The Caspians_ hampir dikalahkan oleh _Winners_ —jika saja mereka tidak mendapat satu poin tambahan di detik-detik terakhir. Ia tidak paham apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol; seharusnya sepulang sekolah ia langsung tidur sampai pagi—bukan malah kelayapan dan main keroyokan.

Baekhyun jadi malas mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun". Padahal lima menit lagi jam dua belas malam, dan kado Chanyeol telah terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah kotak lingkaran berwarna biru muda—yang kini tengah ia sembunyikan di bawah kolong meja makan.

Chanyeol mengelap tangan yang basah pada kain seusai mencuci piring. "Mau begadang, Byun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, suara lumayan serak—sukses membuat Baekhyun terkena serangan jantung. _Hell,_ keparat itu _bipolar_ sekali. Tadi ia diam saja, ekspresi datar dan bosan seperti tengah _bad mood_ atau apa, dan barusan ia mendadak mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, memikirkan _comeback_ pintar apa yang pantas ia suguhi, namun di saat yang sama, ponselnya berkelap-kelip—tanpa bergetar atau berbunyi, sebuah notifikasi warna-warni _"ULANG TAHUN KEPARAT! YEHET!"_ muncul di depan layar. Cepat-cepat mematikan ponsel, ia melirik Chanyeol yang kini sudah tidak balik menatapnya dan berjalan menuju tangga, mungkin malas menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak—tatapan tertuju ke kamar dan punggung agak bungkuk. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan menaiki tangga dan _argh_ , akan sedikit canggung jika Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol di tangga hanya untuk berkata "selamat ulang tahun". Demi apa, ini realita bukan panggung teater.

Membungkukkan tubuh, Baekhyun meraih kotak hadiah Chanyeol di bawah meja makan dan meletakannya di kursi sebelah. Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki secepat yang ia bisa untuk menggenggam lengan Chanyeol—memaksa yang lebih muda untuk menoleh menghadapnya.

Kata-kata itu kemudian keluar begitu saja dengan sangat cepat, datar, dan tidak terkontrol.

 _Fuck yes,_ sungguh tidak sesuai rencana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Park."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Sangat, _sangat_ terkejut. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah tatapan yang lumayan tidak terbaca namun sang kakak dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang adik sangatlah terkejut—dinilai dari kedua pupil lelaki itu yang membesar sempurna. Lama-kelamaan ekspresi terkejut itu melembut, tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum kecil yang menunjukkan lesung pipi mungilnya. "Kau ingat."

Baekhyun melepas genggamannya untuk balik tersenyum—meski lumayan canggung. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Membalikkan tubuh, ia setengah berlari ke meja makan untuk segera mengambil sebuah kotak biru dan kembali menghampiri Chanyeol, mengulurkan kotak tersebut untuk sang adik ambil. Ekspresi keparat itu lagi-lagi tidak terbaca, entah bahagia atau biasa saja atau _bahkan_ tidak peduli, Baekhyun khawatir jika kelak Chanyeol akan membenci hadiahnya.

Chanyeol menerima kotak tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan membukanya, meletakkan penutup kotak di pinggir sofa. Senyuman kecil tadi muncul lagi saat ia melihat isinya. "Tidak ada kartu ucapan?" Baekhyun ikut menjinjit untuk melihat ke dalam kotak selagi Chanyeol menggeser hadiah utama ke sana-sini hanya untuk mencari kartu ucapan. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun juga lupa apakah ia sudah menulis kartu ucapan atau tidak. "Ah," Chanyeol setengah menggeleng ketika ia gagal menemukan apa pun. "Tidak seru."

Baekhyun melambaikan lambang _"peace"_. " _Ugh._ Aku tidak kepikiran, Park."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu santai lalu meraih hadiah utama dari dalam kotak dan mengobservasinya. "Kau hobi memberi tempat pensil?"

Merasa tersinggung atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa maksudmu?" Menyempitkan alis, ia lanjut menyerang, "Sini, berikan. Kalau tidak mau, buatku saja—"

Chanyeol menjinjit dan mengangkat tangannya keatas, menghalangi Baekhyun untuk menyambar tepak pemberiannya. Sang kakak langsung bersungut-sungut. "Kata Ayah, jangan meminta sesuatu yang kau berikan." Chanyeol mendongak ke atas, mengamati barang tersebut dari bawah—sebuah tempat pensil kayu kecokelatan sederhana ala _vintage_ berbentuk persegi panjang yang kini sedang menjadi _trend_ di kalangan murid SMA Caspian. "Ya, lumayan," ulasnya.

Memutar mata, Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengan. "Brengsek, harusnya kau bersyukur aku memberimu tempat pensil baru."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lihat tempat pensilmu!" serunya, membuang muka ke direksi lain karena tatapan Chanyeol agak terlalu intens (atau Baekhyun saja yang berpikir terlalu jauh) hingga ia agak salah tingkah. "Sudah jelek tidak berbentuk masih saja kau pakai."

Dikatai begitu, Chanyeol malah menyeringai. "Tentu saja, itu adalah tempat pensilku dari jaman SD."

Baekhyun melongo. " _Huh,_ kau serius—"

Chanyeol menyela di tengah-tengah, "Saat aku baru masuk kelas dua."

Baekhyun tambah melongo berlebihan. "—kelas dua?!"

Masih menyeringai, Chanyeol meneruskan: "Kau lupa?" ia memberikan Baekhyun sebuah tatapan lucu. "Kau yang menghadiahiku tempat pensil itu sewaktu aku naik ke kelas dua."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. "…aku?" Ia lalu mengamati dinding sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat, tapi karena otaknya tidak seberapa bisa bekerja normal di malam hari, sang kakak menyerah dan mengangkat dua tangan tidak peduli. " _Whatever_ , aku lupa." Chanyeol hanya menyeringai khas psikopat, dan ketimbang membuang waktu lebih banyak, ia cepat-cepat mengambil hadiah tambahan dari dalam saku. _"Tada!"_ Baekhyun melambaikan sesuatu di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Ini _shooting-sleeve_."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. "Aku tahu, Byun…"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Jadi, dahulu saat aku SMP, aku pernah ditunjuk untuk mengikuti pertandingan basket—"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Kau?" ia mengamati Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas bersama pandangan remeh dibuat-buat. "Mencengangkan."

Baekhyun tidak meladeni sarkasme Chanyeol dan meneruskan, "Ibu memberikanku ini sebagai _'good luck'_ …" ia terhenti sejenak, mengingat masa-masa lampau yang menyenangkan. Seorang ibu suportif yang mendukung segala kegiatan positif Baekhyun di sekolah. "Ini adalah salah satu pemberian Ibu yang sangat aku jaga," ia menatap _shooting-sleeve_ itu dalam-dalam. "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku, Park."

Ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol lagi, ekspresi serius dan tulus, selagi ia berkata, "Karena hari ini kau berulang tahun, aku akan memberikanmu ini sebagai hadiah kedua," ia kemudian memasangkan _shooting-sleeve_ itu di lengan Chanyeol, sentuhan singkat antara kulit mereka yang bergesekan sedikit membuat Baekhyun merinding—tetapi ia tetap tersenyum tulus. "Jadi berjanjilah padaku kau akan memenangkan pertandingan besok dengan skor yang jauh lebih tinggi dari _Winners_."

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud mengada-ada tapi ada sedikit kelembutan di balik tatapan Chanyeol saat ia tersenyum.

Hanya saja apa yang keparat itu katakan selanjutnya sungguh menghancurkan suasana.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat seseorang memberikan hadiah bekas."

Senyum tulus dan cantik yang tadi terplester di wajah Baekhyun langsung ludes bertransformasi menjadi delikan tajam pembunuh berantai. Ia nyaris meraung, dan hampir menarik paksa _shooting-sleeve_ dari lengan Chanyeol jika keparat itu tidak (sekali lagi) menjinjit dan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Ingat apa yang kubilang, Byun," katanya, mengangkat tangan lebih dan lebih tinggi sampai Baekhyun menyerah sepenuhnya. "Jangan ambil sesuatu yang kau beri."

Lelah dan agak mengantuk, Baekhyun menyerah untuk menjinjit. "Terserah," ujarnya pasrah, "Besok aku akan datang ke pertandingan kalian. Awas saja kalau kau tidak memakai ini."

"Kau mengancamku?" tantang Chanyeol, menahan tawa. "Berani sekali, Tuan Byun."

Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. "Ya. Aku mengancammu, keparat."

" _Well,_ apa sekolahmu menang saat kau memakai ini?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol memicingkan mata. "Bagus. Apa itu berarti sekolah kami akan kalah juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun meletakkan tangan pada dahi, stres menghadapi bocah macam Park Chanyeol. "Kalau kau tidak mau pakai, ya sudah!"

Sang adik menggenggam _shooting-sleeve_ tersebut di lengan kirinya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Kita lihat saja apa ini bisa membawa keberuntungan untukku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arena permainan terlihat begitu ramai dan padat oleh pengunjung. Bangku-bangku sebelah kanan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid ber- _blazer_ hijau tua _(Seoul International High School)_ , sedangkan di bagian kiri, murid-murid ber- _blazer_ biru tua (SMA Caspian) telah memadati seluruh tempat. Posisi kedua sisi saling berhadapan, jadi mereka dapat saling menyimak apa yang para pendukung lakukan untuk menyemangati tim sekolah masing-masing. Siapa yang paling heboh di antara keduanya, sebentar lagi pertanyaan itu akan terjawab.

Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Minseok duduk berjajaran di bangku tengah. Mereka membawa beberapa _snack_ dan minuman soda sebagai camilan sepanjang pertandingan nanti. Minseok ikut berpartisipasi dalam mendukung tim basket sekolah. Ia membawa sebuah _banner_ kecil yang akan dilambai-lambaikan sambil kompak menyanyikan yel-yel _The Caspians_.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengenakan _shooting-sleeve_ yang ia berikan tadi malam, dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bangga barang itu bisa kenakan oleh seorang pemain basket handal seperti Park Chanyeol. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas, Baekhyun melihat beberapa pesan _Snapchat_ baru dari Jongdae—salah satunya adalah foto si sahabat berpose gila (lidah menjulur, mata agak tertutup seperti orang mabuk) disertai _caption_ bertuliskan: _"Kau sekarang di mana?"_. Ia berniat menjawab, mengarahkan kamera secara acak di sekitar stadium, mencari objek yang sesuai, tapi tidak sengaja menghentikannya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol yang agak di- _zoom_.

Jantung Baekhyun nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu juga tengah menatapnya.

(Menatap kamera Baekhyun, maksudnya).

Otomatis menekan tombol _"home"_ karena takut disangka _paparazzi_ , Baekhyun mendongak untuk mengkonfirmasi tatapan Chanyeol—namun keparat itu (tentu saja) terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi lain. Jantung berdebar encang tanpa alasan, ia menggelengkan kepala lambat sebelum membuka aplikasi _Snapchat_ untuk mengambil foto tasnya sendiri dan mengetik balasan: _"Arena olahraga! Menonton pertandingan Chanyeol."_

Seseorang menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

"Lihat," Minseok berbisik pelan di telinganya, mengarahkan kepala pada Sehun yang tengah berlambaian tangan dengan Huang Zitao—pacar si adik kelas sekaligus anggota dari _Winners_ yang merupakan lawan main _The Caspians_ hari ini. "Pengkhianat."

Baekhyun merangkul bahu Minseok untuk balas membisik, " _Hush,_ itu pacarnya."

Ada suara sorakan heboh dari penonton, dan Baekhyun serta Minseok sama-sama menoleh ke depan untuk melihat bahwa pertandingan telah dimulai.

 _"GAME ON, BITCH!"_ Minseok langsung berteriak histeris, berdiri dari bangku untuk melambai-lambaikan _banner_ —sukses berat mempermalukan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Baekhyun memandang ke depan untuk mengikuti arah lari Chanyeol, mengamati tangan profesional sang adik kala melakukan _dribble_ —berlari menghindari seorang lawan yang hendak merebut bola basket dari genggaman.

 _"Kita lihat saja apa ini bisa membawa keberuntungan untukku."_

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum.

Ia percaya bahwa hari ini adalah hari kemenangan Chanyeol.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

Baekhyun pikir jabatan pemain basket cadangan yang ia sandang beberapa tahun lalu sungguh sia-sia sekarang.

Pasalnya sepanjang pertandingan berlangsung, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di lapangan. Kala semua murid berseru senang maupun kecewa, Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka aneh: mulut menganga serta dua alis tertaut bingung, berulang-kali mengganggu konsentrasi orang terdekat— _ahem_ , Minseok—untuk memberi penjelasan ulang secara detail (" _Yah!_ Ada apa? Kenapa mereka berteriak histeris begitu?" Baekhyun terus-terusan bertanya, dan Sehun memutar mata). Minseok sering tidak menghiraukan, memilih untuk ikut meneriakkan lantang yel-yel tim basket _The Caspians_ bersama ratusan murid lain daripada meladeni Baekhyun. Akhir cerita, Baekhyun mungkin menjadi satu-satunya manusia di sana yang ketinggalan jauh.

Meringis, ia lantas mengembalikan tatapan ke depan—memandang tanpa ekspresi selagi Chanyeol berlari cepat menyusuri beberapa lawan pemain, satu tangan sibuk melakukan _dribble_ bola cukup mengesankan. Jeritan murid-murid sekolah yang memenuhi arena olahraga tidak mengacaukan konsentrasi sang keparat sebab nyaris beberapa detik kemudian, ia berhasil menghindar dari serangan lawan dan melompat tinggi, begitu mudahnya memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_. Lengkingan para murid seketika terdengar, dan di saat yang sama, Baekhyun mengeraskan pijatan pada pelipis—stres menghadapi sekelompok siswa di sekitarnya yang bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Demi dewa, ini pertandingan basket, bukan konser _Big Bang_.

Salah seorang adik kelas perempuan, yang Baekhyun ketahui namanya sebagai Yoo Jiae, menghampiri mereka dari belakang—membagikan beberapa _banner_ mungil untuk mereka pegang. "Harap berdiri dan lambaikan ya, _sunbae-nim_ ," ujarnya pelan dan lembut—beruntung Minseok, Joohyun, dan Baekhyun bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan. "Terimakasih." Jiae lalu membungkuk sopan, secara tidak langsung menuai apresiasi tersendiri dari Baekhyun (ia sangat menghargai adik kelas yang hormat pada kakak kelas), dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak keberatan melambaikan _banner_ seperti seorang maniak gila— _after all,_ reputasinya dahulu di sekolah adalah seorang _mood-booster_. Namun dengan apa yang tertulis di _banner_ tersebut, alangkah baiknya apabila ia harus berpikir dua kali.

 _#ChanyeolPastiMenang_.

Baekhyun memandang _banner_ tersebut jijik. _Apa kau bercanda?_ Yang ada Chanyeol _pasti_ akan menghinanya habis-habisan sepulang pertandingan—jika ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang _hoobae_ itu minta. Diam-diam menggelengkan kepala, ia melempar _banner_ tersebut ke pangkuan Sehun, yang tidak seberapa menghiraukan karena asyik bermain _Clash Royale_ di ponsel _iPhone_ tersayang. "Untukmu," kata Baekhyun datar, dan Sehun, masih terpaku dalam permainan, hanya melirik wajah Baekhyun dan _banner_ itu sejenak, sebelum mengangguk pelan—tatapan mata tidak fokus.

Tiga menit lagi pertandingan akan berakhir, dan _The Caspians_ telah unggul dua belas poin di atas _Winner_. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tidak lelah-lelahnya menyumbangkan banyak _goal_ demi keharuman nama sekolah mereka. Barusan, ia sukses mencetak satu _goal_ tambahan dengan memasukkan bola dari kejauhan. Bola tersebut terlempar sempurna, terbang lurus melewati banyak pemain di bawahnya—yang tampak terpukau—lalu masuk ke dalam _ring_. Baekhyun harus akui atraksi barusan sangat hebat hingga ia terus menepukkan tangan terpesona.

"Tak diragukan lagi!" Joohyun berseru kencang, melambaikan _banner_ ke sana-sini—melompat-lompat seperti seorang _cheerleader_. "Park Chanyeol, _Master of Three-Point Shoots_!"

Seorang _MC_ (atau wasit? Baekhyun tidak peduli) dari pertandingan kemudian membunyikan peluit sebagai tanda bahwa permainan telah berakhir. _The Caspians_ memeluk satu sama lain erat, seruan kemenangan tenggelam di antara jeritan para _supporters_ mereka. Jongin dan beberapa pemain lain tiba-tiba menggotong Chanyeol menggunakan tangan mereka, otomatis mengagetkan sang kapten yang terlihat sangat berbahagia. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat mereka, perasaan bangga memenuhi dada. Ternyata keparat itu bisa berprestasi juga— _well_ , sejak dahulu kala, namun Baekhyun terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Chanyeol menendang kaki Jongin main-main setelah ia diturunkan—memberikan _high-five_ singkat pada setiap pemain yang tadi menggotongnya sambil bertukar satu atau dua kata. Tak lama kemudian, ia menoleh, tepat ke direksi Baekhyun, lalu melambaikan tangan kanan padanya—di mana _shooting-sleeve_ yang sang kakak hadiahkan tadi malam terbalut. Senyum Chanyeol tidak biasanya cerah dan ceria, mulut terbuka lebar—menunjukkan barisan gigi yang putih, rata, serta sempurna, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa— _hell_ , ia bahkan tidak yakin Chanyeol melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun sepasang mata lebar itu seolah mengirim pesan _"Hey, Byun! Aku menang! Kurasa shooting-sleeve-mu ada gunanya"._ Yang jelas, sekelompok penggemar keparat itu serentak _fangirl_ (atau _fanboy,_ khusus bagi mereka kaum adam) kompak.

Termasuk Minseok.

"Wah, Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada kita!" sahutnya, terlalu percaya diri untuk ikut melambaikan tangan ke arah sang kapten basket, yang sekarang berjalan menuju panggung kecil di tengah lapangan untuk menerima piala dan sertifikat.

Joohyun menatapnya lucu. "Melambaikan tangan apa?" ia mendorong bahu Minseok kasar. "Jangan mengkhayal!" serunya balik, selalu pesimistis—meski apa yang dikatakan adalah benar. "Memangnya ia mengenal kita, hah?"

Baekhyun merasakan Sehun mendekat ke telinganya untuk berbisik—nada sengaja dibuat seduktif: " _Fuck yeah…"_ udara yang keluar dari mulut Sehun menggelitik rambut Baekhyun. "Sayangnya ia mengenal Byun Baekhyun…" intonasi dilambat-lambatkan yang sang adik kelas coba terapkan sungguh mengganggu pendengaran, " _Ung,_ maksudku Park Baek—"

Baekhyun tidak sungkan-sungkan menampar wajah tampan Sehun—yang beberapa bulan lalu sempat ia puja, _astaga_ —dengan _banner_ Chanyeol. Rintihan pelan (" _Ow!_ Mataku!") yang lebih muda lontarkan untungnya teredam oleh _banner_ tersebut. "Banyak bicara," komentar Baekhyun, setengah tersenyum sadis melihat penderitaan sementara Sehun.

"Sekali lagi, selamat kepada _The Caspians_!" suara _MC_ itu menggema keras di dalam arena, mencuri atensi Baekhyun dan Sehun sekaligus. Seluruh pemain _The Caspians_ menggenggam piala bergilir raksasa itu bersamaan, semua menunjukkan senyum terbaik mereka ketika seorang bapak fotografer hendak mengambil gambar. Chanyeol berdiri di tengah, mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum lebar—tetap terlihat tampan meski poni rambut berantakan, melekat pada dahi karena keringat.

"Ayo."

Suara Minseok membawa Baekhyun kembali dari lamunan, dan ia pun menoleh, mengangkat alis terkejut saat menyadari betapa tenang keadaan arena—setengah dari penonton sudah meninggalkan bangku. Ia terlalu fokus melamun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sesi foto masing-masing tim basket telah selesai dari tadi. Minseok kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri—atau lebih tepatnya kepada pintu utama, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk segera keluar dari sana. "Ada _McDonald's_ di seberang jalan," tawarnya selagi mereka berjalan santai menaiki beberapa anak tangga. "Kalau kalian mau."

"Mau!" seru Sehun dan Joohyun bersamaan.

Minseok melirik Baekhyun dari samping. "Kau bagaimana, Baek?"

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

"Baekhyun!"

Seseorang bersuara _bass_ psikopat yang tinggal seatap dengannya.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

Seseorang, yang tidak salah lagi, memiliki nama Park Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdetak lebih cepat.

Seluruh kepala di dalam arena seketika menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Tak terkecuali Minseok dan Joohyun. Ekspresi yang terplester di wajah mereka tidak jauh berbeda: mata terlalu mendelik hingga hampir copot dan mulut menganga cukup lebar. Agak dramatis, memang, tapi itu sebenarnya terbilang normal bilamana kau melihat seorang siswa kelewat populer di sekolah—tiada angin, tiada hujan—menyapa salah satu temanmu yang, _well_ , tergolong "rakyat biasa"?

Sehun mengangkat alis terkesan, sementara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol linglung.

Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol lantas menembus pagar pembatas lapangan dan bangku penonton untuk menyusul Baekhyun di tangga. "Ikut aku," ujarnya, setengah ngos-ngosan—terdengar jelas oleh Sehun, Joohyun, dan Minseok. Ia kemudian menyeret Baekhyun menuruni tangga, menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang kakak cukup erat.

"P-Park!" wajah Baekhyun memerah karena semua penonton yang tadi sudah keluar dari arena kini kembali hadir untuk menyaksikan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik, melemparkan tatapan menghakimi (atau mungkin Baekhyun saja yang berpikiran negatif)—berspekulasi akan siapakah siswa cantik yang Chanyeol sedang genggam tangannya itu. _Fuck_ , ini bukan ide yang bagus. "Park, hentikan!" Baekhyun mengeraskan bisikannya, meski Chanyeol tidak kunjung menghiraukan. " _Park—_ Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun ingin melepas paksa genggaman Chanyeol, namun di sisi lain ia takut bila keparat itu justru sengaja mengeratkan genggamannya—sesuatu yang seorang Park Chanyeol pasti lakukan. Jika itu terjadi, Baekhyun hanya akan memperburuk keadaan—membuat mereka terlihat sangat dramatis.

Para anggota _The Caspians_ menatap Baekhyun penasaran ketika Chanyeol meletakkan masing-masing tangan pada bahu yang lebih pendek. "Semuanya," sang kapten memulai, suara cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh orang, "Perkenalkan. Ini kakakku, Byun—" sebuah jeda beberapa detik seraya ia menatap Baekhyun, yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi antara tak percaya dan terkejut. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan dalam nada yang lantang dan tegas:

"Park Baekhyun."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _ **SURPRISE!**_

* * *

Sulit bagi Minseok dan Joohyun untuk mempercayai sebuah fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah kakak kandung dari si ketua tukang _bully_ sekolah: Park Chanyeol.

Alhasil, bak artis yang baru naik daun, Baekhyun dihujani bermacam-macam pertanyaan dari kedua teman baiknya tersebut. Sembari menunggu Chanyeol untuk selesai mandi sekaligus berganti baju, Baekhyun menunggu di taman depan arena—ditemani oleh Minseok dan Joohyun, yang bicara bertele-tele mengenai betapa _jauh_ perbedaan sikap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta wajah mereka yang tidak seberapa mirip. _"Coba tes DNA dan pastikan sekali lagi!"_ adalah apa yang Joohyun bolak-balik katakan (perintahkan), dan Sehun menertawakan kakak kelasnya itu keras-keras. Baekhyun, yang menjadi korban dari serangan dua wartawan itu, cuma menghela nafas.

" _B-Baek, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa bersaudara kandung dengan bajing—maksudku, Park Chanyeol!"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami?!"_

" _Ya Tuhan, kurasa aku akan terkena serangan jantung."_

Ketidaksukaan terpendam mereka—kecuali Sehun—terhadap Chanyeol tampak jelas saat mereka terang-terangan menolak ajakan lelaki itu ke pesta perayaan kemenangan _The Caspians_. Minseok berkata bahwa ia ada acara (bohong!), Joohyun menjadikan "tugas sekolah" sebagai alasan yang dikiranya tepat (padahal Baekhyun tahu betul mereka bebas tugas minggu ini), sedangkan Sehun, yang sempat terlibat perang tatapan dingin dengan Jongin, hanya tersenyum paksa dan menjawab canggung _"tidak, terimakasih"_ sebelum meninggalkan arena—ya, kunyuk itu pasti tidak sudi makan malam bersama _mantan_. Walau begitu, Chanyeol sepertinya sama sekali tidak tersinggung; ia menanggapi mereka biasa saja—ekspresi datar dan bosan khas yang secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka. Ujung-ujungnya, siswa cantik bertubuh agak pendek di sebelahnyalah (baca: Baekhyun) yang dipaksa ke pesta itu.

Itulah mengapa Baekhyun bisa di sini sekarang—di rumah salah seorang pemain _The Caspians_ : Kim Seokjin.

Jujur, ia merasa kurang nyaman menghadiri pesta perayaan mereka. Selain karena tidak mengenal keseluruhan tim, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa candaan para pemain ( _minus_ Chanyeol, keparat itu kebanyakan membisu) sungguh jauh berbeda. Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan telah terbiasa berkata-kata kotor, tentu saja, tetapi mereka agak geli dengan topik menyangkut "seks". Tidak, mereka bukannya bersikap seperti manusia suci maupun polos—hanya saja, topik itu tidak seberapa penting untuk dibicarakan. _"Terlalu mainstream,"_ kata Sehun, dan Baekhyun sangat setuju. Asal tahu saja, ia bukan tipe remaja yang gampang terangsang seperti para lelaki _horny_ murahan di _Omegle_ yang dahulu sering menjadi korban _troll_ -nya dan Jongdae.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mengamati Chanyeol yang tengah menuangkan sedikit _soju_ ke sebuah gelas kecil. Ia bertanya-tanya jika adiknya itu sepenuhnya anak nakal—jika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar terjerumus ke dalam dunia yang berbeda. Beberapa bulan ini, ia dan Chanyeol menjadi cukup dekat, dan Baekhyun agak mengkhawatiri pergaulan anak itu. Seberapa jauh perilaku buruk yang telah ia lakukan? Merampok? Seks bebas? Sebentar lagi Baekhyun harus tahu semuanya.

"Oh!" seorang anggota, Park Jimin, tiba-tiba berseru—jari telunjuk ia arahkan kepada Baekhyun. Anak itu sudah mabuk: matanya agak terbuka dan gerak tubuhnya sempoyongan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata penuh pertanyaan. "Kau adalah _sunbae_ cantik yang sering tidak sengaja ke kamar mandi saat kita—"

"Kenapa baru menyadari?" Jongin menyeringai, menuangkan _soju_ ke gelas Jimin hingga penuh. "Kemari," ia menuntun tangan Jimin untuk mengambil gelas itu. "Minum saja lagi."

Jimin melakukan persis apa yang diinstruksikan Jongin dan tersenyum mabuk. Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri. Beberapa anggota lain di sebelah Jimin malah tertawa, dan salah satu dari mereka, Kim Taehyung, menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Minum lagi, Jimin- _ah_ ," ia membungkukkan badan untuk menuangkan _soju_ ke gelas Jimin lagi, kali ini sangat penuh hingga tumpah sedikit.

" _Omo, omo,"_ Lee Changhyun agak berseru; ia menatap Taehyung dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Kalian kembar."

Go Minsoo, yang sejujurnya sibuk bermain _Clash of Clans_ , mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Changhyun. "Siapa?" tanyanya sekilas lalu balik memainkan dua jempol pada layar ponsel.

Changhyun menunjuk dua manusia kembar yang duduk sedikit berjauhan. "Baekhyun- _sunbae_ dan Taehyung."

Seokjin mengamati mereka berdua, pandangan seolah bersinar-sinar oleh takjub. Baekhyun dan Taehyung sama-sama menatap diri mereka masing-masing—ekspresi keduanya datar. _"Aigoo,"_ ia menganga sambil bertepuk tangan. "Pantas saja aku merasa agak familiar saat melihat Baekhyun- _sunbae_."

Taehyung menyentuh pipinya. _"Sunbae,"_ ia memanggil Baekhyun, "Apa kita benar-benar mirip?"

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa merespon, Jongin langsung menimpali, "Mari kita tanya pendapat Chanyeol." Ia mengangkat satu sumpit sebagai _mic_ palsu dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang wartawan. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," ia mengulurkan sumpit tersebut ke direksi Chanyeol, yang duduk di paling pojok. "Siapakah yang paling cantik di antara mereka? Taehyung- _ssi_ atau Baekhyun _sunbae-nim_?"

Beberapa sorakan kecil yang terdiri atas _"Taehyung!"_ dan _"Baekhyun sunbae-nim!"_ membanjiri ruangan, dan Chanyeol memutar mata. Ia melirik Baekhyun selama beberapa detik, raut wajah datar seperti biasa, sebelum menjawab dengan intonasi nada tidak kalah datar: "Baekhyun- _hyung_."

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alis.

 _Hyung?_ _What the hell?_

Semua pendukung Baekhyun bersorak kemenangan. Jongin bertepuk tangan sendiri, mengembalikan posisi sumpit tersebut ke arah semula, lalu melanjutkan peran wartawan abal-abalnya: " _Yay!_ Selamat kepada Baekhyun _hyung-nim_ karena telah memenangkan _The Caspians' Beauty Contest 2015_!"

"Ah, tidak seru!" protes No Sooil dari kejauhan, mengangkat gelas minumnya ke mulut. "Tak heran Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun! Ia adalah kakaknya!"

" _Okay,"_ Min Yoongi memulai, mengambil sebuah botol _soju_ baru dari kardus di sebelah meja makan. "Kalian mau sesuatu yang seru?" teriaknya, dan beberapa anggota _The Caspians_ membalas teriakan tersebut lewat seruan _"yeah!"_ lantang. Baekhyun memberikan mereka tatapan aneh—yang berarti menghakimi dan geli. Alis tertaut, ia asal-asalan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan seketika membuang muka saat mendapati keparat itu telah mengamatinya terlebih dahulu.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat lagi.

 _Shit,_ bisakah Chanyeol sesekali berhenti bersikap menyeramkan seperti itu?

Yoongi membuka tutup botol _soju_ tersebut dan mengambil satu gelas kecil tambahan. Menuangkan isi _soju_ di sana, ia menutup botol itu rapat kemudian meletakkannya di tengah meja makan. _"Sunbae-nim,"_ katanya, menggeser gelas itu ke depan Baekhyun. "Coba minum ini."

Semua orang berteriak, kegaduhan pun dapat terdengar. "Minum! Minum!"

Baekhyun menatap gelas itu tidak yakin, menelan ludah tegang. "Ah…" ia mendorong gelas itu menjauh, "Aku tidak minum—"

"Ayolah," Yoongi mendorong gelas itu ke arah Baekhyun lagi. "Sedikit saja, _hm_?" ia mengetuk-ketukkan gelas itu berkali-kali. " _Sunbae_ , ayolah."

Meski diliputi rasa khawatir, Baekhyun perlahan meraih gelas _soju_ tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke mulut. Semua orang berseru tidak sabar, meneriak-neriakkan satu kata yang sama _"Minum! Minum!"._ Ia berulang-kali menelan ludah, menatap gelas itu takut-takut. Jika Baekhyun terus menolak, maka ia akan dikira _cupu_ karena tidak mau mencoba _soju_. _Argh_ , ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Memiringkan gelas itu sedikit, Baekhyun hampir mencicipi setitik air _soju_ jika saja seseorang tidak tiba-tiba merebutnya dari genggaman.

Yoongi menganga.

Terkejut, Baekhyun otomatis menoleh ke arah si perebut gelas yang kini sedang menghabiskan keseluruhan _soju_ dengan satu tegukan lancar.

Chanyeol menghapus setetes air _soju_ dari sekitar bibirnya. Meletakkan gelas tadi di meja, ia menatap Yoongi tajam. "Baekhyun tidak pernah minum _soju_ ," ujarnya, menggeser gelas itu di depan Yoongi, yang tampak kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol—sangat mengintimidasi. "Jangan memaksa."

Merasakan atmosfer yang mendadak lumayan mencekat, Seokjin pun angkat bicara: "Chanyeol," ia terdengar agak tegang, "Kurasa Yoongi hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, justru melirik sebentar sebuah jam _Rolex_ mahal pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. " _Hyung_ , sudah malam," ia berdiri dari tempat duduk, menatap Baekhyun datar. "Ayo pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol segera menggeletakkan diri di atas sofa sesampainya mereka di rumah. Kaki kelewat panjang lelaki itu bergelantungan melebihi ujung sofa, dan _converse_ lumayan kumel yang ia kenakan belum dilepas. Bahkan _shooting-sleeve_ pemberian Baekhyun juga masih terpakai di lengannya. Baekhyun, yang biasanya setia menggurui Chanyeol agar selalu rapi dan teratur, jadi agak tidak tega membangunkannya. Beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk berdiri di depan Chanyeol, mencari cara guna menyuruh sang adik untuk bangun sebentar—cuci muka, kaki, dan tangan, minum susu (Baekhyun yang akan buatkan susu hangat), supaya dengan begitu ia bisa tidur lelap.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol membuka mata. "Baek," katanya, mata sedikit merah karena rasa kantuk, dan ia menguap agak lebar sebelum membenarkan posisi dari terlentang menjadi duduk.

Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir—percayalah, ia sedang tidak mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Chanyeol, melainkan penampilan sang keparat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan pengemis kolong jembatan—dari sofa seberang. "Kau sakit?"

" _Hm?"_ Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung, mata setengah terbuka serta poni berantakan. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk meresapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan ia pun menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Ah…" ia sedikit memijat-mijat kepala. "Sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum tadi."

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir. " _Ung,_ itu salahmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Dan itu disebabkan oleh?"

"Dirimu."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang memaksakan diri untuk minum _soju_ demi ego padahal ia tahu ia tidak pernah minum?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab kali ini, dan Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa untuk bersandar malas-malasan. Memejamkan mata mengantuk, ia meneruskan, "Gara-gara kau, besok mungkin aku akan _hangover_ dan malas ke sekolah."

Baekhyun sedikit mendelikkan mata ke Chanyeol. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk meminumnya, _okay_!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi, bangun dari sandaran nyaman di sofa untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menantang. "Lalu apa?" katanya, "Kau akan mabuk dan aku harus menggendongmu lagi?" ia mengangkat satu alis. "Atau aku harus mendengar keluhanmu itu? _'Astaga, aku seperti mau mati'_?"

Baekhyun menggerakkan jemari di sekitar dagu seakan berpikir keras. "Aha!" ia menyeringai. "Kalau aku benar meminum _soju_ , dan salah satu opsi yang kau sebutkan terjadi," ia menunjukkan jari telunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Anggap saja itu adalah tanda terimakasihmu. Ingat, berkat _shooting-sleeve_ -ku kalian bisa memenangkan pertandingan hari ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau bicara seakan-akan _shooting-sleeve_ ini masih milik _mu_."

"Bekas milikku," Baekhyun langsung meralat, "Kupikir kau benci barang bekas."

Chanyeol tidak kalah cepat untuk menjawab, "Kupikir kau tidak perlu membahas masa lalu."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata. " _Kupikir_ jam segini anak di bawah umur seperti _mu_ harus tidur."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan. "Batu, gunting, kertas," ujarnya, bibir setengah melingkar ke atas—mempertunjukkan lesung pipi yang tampan. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi ceria lagi meski wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. "Yang menang harus tidur pertama."

 _What the._ Kekanak-kanakan sekali. "Umur berapa kau? Tujuh?" Baekhyun langsung angkat tangan. _"Call."_

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersinggung dihina seperti itu. "Tiga kali kesempatan dan yang punya skor terbanyak boleh tidur kapan pun ia mau."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. "Kau mau kelayapan lagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Buat apa aku keluar rumah kalau _season_ terbaru _The Walking Dead_ akan tayang malam ini?"

Baekhyun langsung melirik kalender dan menepuk dahinya sendiri. " _Fuck yeah_ , aku lupa," katanya, mengembalikan tatapan pada Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memenangkan "kontes" ini demi menonton _episode_ perdana _TWD Season 7_. Layanan televisi kabel hanya tersedia di televisi ruang tengah dan kamar ayah—sengaja tidak dipasang di kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena takut mengganggu konsentrasi belajar mereka. "Ayo mulai."

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Mereka berseru kompak, dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum saat tangannya terlipat membentuk batu, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol terlipat membentuk gunting.

 _1:0._

"Status _sunbae_ memang tidak ke mana," ujar Baekhyun congkak, dan di kedua kalinya mereka bermain, Chanyeol memenangkan kesempatan itu dengan tangan membentuk kertas—otomatis sukses melawan kepalan tangan Baekhyun.

 _1:1._

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Status _hoobae_ memang tidak ke mana," katanya, sengaja meniru persis kalimat sang kakak. Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi kesal, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk babak terakhir dari persaingan mereka.

"Batu… gunting… kertas!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun bergetar melihat lipatan tangannya yang berbentuk gunting, sementara tangan Chanyeol yang lebih besar terkepal membentuk batu.

 _1:2._

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum sarkasme. Baekhyun ingin mengupas bibirnya. "Selamat tidur."

 _Argh._

Keparat brengsek!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkat kualitas internet yang canggih, gosip panas tentang Baekhyun mudah untuk disebarluaskan. Setiap murid yang sempat menjadi saksi mata langsung pengenalan Byun Baekhyun di depan umum segera memberitakan kejadian itu ke semua orang—termasuk para murid di luar sekolah yang selalu haus akan gosip baru. Mereka berakting _semi-paparazzi_ , mengambil gambar momen Chanyeol-Baekhyun di lapangan untuk dibagikan ke _Snapchat_ maupun grup _chat_ masing-masing. Berbagai komentar dukungan mencuat dari mana-mana, dan tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun menjadi sangat populer—bahkan cocok disebut sebagai artis pendatang baru di kalangan anak-anak SMA elit Seoul.

 _Followers_ Baekhyun di _Instagram_ meledak dari 120 menjadi 228. Satu-satunya _selca_ yang Baekhyun unggah di situ memperoleh lebih dari dua ratus _likes,_ dan lumayan banyak ditemui _username_ asing menuliskan komentar bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai wajah seorang _ulzzang_ —cantik, putih, dan mulus. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tersanjung membaca komentar-komentar itu, malahan tersinggung karena salah satu dari mereka menyama-nyamakan wajahnya dengan seorang artis wanita terkenal. Ia resmi mengunci _Instagram_ -nya sekitar beberapa hari kemudian.

Di sekolah, sosok Byun Baekhyun mendadak sangat dikenal. Jung Soojung mengejutkannya dengan membungkuk sopan kemarin siang, melambaikan tangan ramah sambil menanyakan materi Trigonometri untuk Baekhyun jelaskan—Minseok dan Joohyun yang kebetulan duduk persis di belakang cuma mendengus muak. Adik-adik kelas selalu menyapanya, sering-kali muncul layaknya hantu gentayangan di mana pun Baekhyun berada—kelas, tangga, kantin, atau pagar depan sekolah. Mereka akan bersikap cukup mengesalkan, membuat candaan tidak lucu yang justru ketinggalan jaman serta memaksa Baekhyun untuk menerima _follow request_ mereka di _Instagram_.

Baekhyun tidak kuasa.

Tingkah laku Chanyeol di sekolah pun tambah memperburuk keadaan. Jika di rumah ia terbiasa menghina Baekhyun—memplagiat setiap kata maupun ekspresi yang menjadi _trademark_ sang kakak demi mengejeknya, di sekolah sikapnya berubah drastis menjadi seorang adik yang baik, sopan, dan manis. Ia memanggil Baekhyun _"hyung"_ dan berkali-kali membelikan makanan gratis untuk Joohyun, Minseok, dan Sehun. Selain itu, Chanyeol sering pula muncul di sela-sela pelajaran olahraga guna berakting "suportif" tiap Baekhyun ditunjuk guru olahraga untuk melaksanakan praktik. Hal-hal sederhana tersebut menyebabkan semua orang salah sangka dan mengira mereka adalah saudara yang akur.

"Baekhyun- _hyung_!"

Yang namanya dipanggil hanya meletakkan telapak tangan pada dahi—memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan keras barusan dan memesan makanan. "Baekhyun- _hyung_ , jangan abaikan aku!" suara _bass_ manja dibuat-buat itu membuat Baekhyun kelewat geli hingga berkeinginan untuk memukul kepala sang adik dengan panci. Akan tetapi realitanya ia tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menoleh dan meladeni. Baekhyun sudah cukup malu menghadapi sikap manis Chanyeol yang palsu di hadapan orang banyak.

" _Spaghetti,"_ Baekhyun akhirnya memberitahukan pesanannya kepada bibi Ahn, berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol kini menarik lengannya—memaksa yang lebih tua untuk menoleh dan balik menyapa.

Baekhyun sedikit menjinjit untuk berbisik pelan—intonasi nada marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu: "Berhenti mempermalukanku, Park!"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lebih dekat agar ia bisa membalas bisikan Baekhyun: "Baek, jangan datang ke lantai tiga."

Entah kenapa beberapa hari terakhir mereka mendadak sering melakukan ini: berkomunikasi rahasia lewat bisikan. Semua berawal dari Chanyeol yang, seperti biasa, selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengangkat telepon ayah dan berbohong bahwa ia sedang di rumah—ya _,_ keparat itu masih sering ke luar larut malam untuk mengeroyok orang. Kali pertama mereka melakukan "komunikasi rahasia" sesungguhnya membuat Baekhyun agak kurang nyaman—kedekatan wajah Chanyeol dengan telinganya yang menggeletik seketika mengangkat bulu kuduknya. Namun lama-kelamaan—karena terlalu seringnya Chanyeol membisikkan segala hal—Baekhyun pun menjadi terbiasa. Kini mau penting atau tidak pentingnya percakapan mereka—selama itu terjadi di publik—mereka akan menyampaikan percakapan itu lewat bisikan.

Dan _well,_ kebiasaan itu meracuni pikiran semua orang untuk tambah yakin bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih akrab dari yang diperkirakan. Mungkin saja mereka dianggap sebagai _"brother goals"_ sekarang.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak ke sekitar ruangan, mengetahui benar bahwa mereka adalah pusat perhatian seluruh insan di dalam kantin, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _killer_ andalannya. Ia menjinjit untuk berbisik lagi, terdengar risih sekaligus kesal, " _Whatever_ , pergi sana."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun, menimbulkan vibrasi yang disebabkan oleh suara _bass_ miliknya—menaikkan bulu kuduk leher Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau makan _ramen_ hari ini," pintanya, masih dalam bentuk bisikan cukup seduktif, "Masakkan aku bubur. Bubur buatanmu lumayan enak."

" _Hng,"_ Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol, tangan siap meraih sepiring _spaghetti_ yang sudah jadi—namun Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengambilnya. "Serahkan," perintah Baekhyun, dan keparat itu tidak menghiraukan, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku untuk membayar _spaghetti_ tersebut. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk protes (karena ia menyukai makanan gratis), Baekhyun merebut piring itu dari tangan Chanyeol guna membawanya ke meja di mana Joohyun, Minseok, dan Sehun telah terduduk.

Ketiga kawannya itu kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung pada Chanyeol sebelum berproses untuk melanjutkan santapan mereka masing-masing secara lambat. Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun, menyempatkan waktu guna berbisik, "Baek, jangan lupa pesananku. Bubur." Dengan begitu, ia melesat pergi dari kantin, menaiki tangga sembari setengah berlari—mungkin tidak sabar untuk melakukan pekerjaan favorit hariannya: mengeroyok siswa yang dianggap "berdosa".

Sehun kemudian memukulkan salah satu sumpit di piring _spaghetti_ Baekhyun. _"Hyung,"_ ia memulai, ekspresi wajah semangat dan bahagia, "Ada kabar beredar kalau Kang Seolguk—murid SMA St. Agnes—menyukaimu!"

Minseok memutar mata. "Bisakah kau mengganti topik?" ujarnya malas, "Kau sudah membahas itu berulang-ulang."

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit _spaghetti_ ke mulut menggunakan sumpit dan menariknya masuk dengan sekali _slurp_. "Kang Seolguk?" tanyanya, "Siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Kang Seolguk?" Sehun justru membalikkan pertanyaan, mata melebar dramatis untuk mengekspresikan betapa tercengang dirinya.

Sekarang giliran Joohyun yang memutar mata melihat tingkah Sehun. "Anak populer," jelasnya, "Tidak penting," ia mengedikkan bahu. "Adikmu lebih populer."

"Kang Seolguk bukan anak populer biasa!" protes Sehun, menunjuk wajah Joohyun dengan sumpit. "Tubuhnya atletis dan ia maskulin. Cocok bagi Baekhyun- _hyung_."

Minseok menatap Baekhyun datar. "Intinya, Sehun pikir kau butuh kehadiran seorang pacar."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sedikit tawa mengejek sembari menjilati bumbu _spaghetti_ di bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang _itu_. Terakhir kali ia pacaran adalah di awal SMP kelas tujuh, itu pun bersama Jongdae—selama kurun waktu dua tahun. Kini mereka malah bersahabatan, sepenuhnya melupakan perasaan cinta yang dahulu mereka rasakan—cekikikan setiap mengingat masa lalu yang (cukup) kelam dan memalukan. Baekhyun kapok untuk pacaran, sakit hati yang dialaminya dalam beberapa bulan pertama paska berakhirnya hubungan dengan Jongdae begitu membekas di otak hingga ia dahulu kehilangan nafsu makan.

Lagi pula, untuk apa ia mencari pacar kalau ia memiliki Chanyeol?

Segera setelah pertanyaan itu muncul di pikiran, Baekhyun tidak sengaja tersedak _spaghetti_. Sehun, Joohyun, dan Minseok dikagetkan oleh wajah Baekhyun yang tampak seperti tengah tercekik: kulit kemerahan, dahi keringatan, mata berair, serta batuk berdahak yang berulang-ulang. Sehun cepat-cepat menyerahkan segelas air putih kepadanya, dan secepat kilat Baekhyun meraih gelas itu dari Sehun untuk diteguk seluruhnya. Batuknya agak mereda tak lama kemudian, dan perlu beberapa detik bagi anak untuk kembali bernafas normal. _"The hell,"_ gumamnya, nafas terengah-engah.

Ia menelan ludah, mengedipkan mata berkali-kali sambil mengingat-ingat satu pertanyaan bodoh yang tadi muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya. Penyebab utama di balik peristiwa tersedaknya barusan.

 _Untuk apa aku mencari pacar kalau aku punya Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman pada sumpit.

Gila. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya ia sudah gila.

Joohyun menatapnya khawatir. "Hati-hati," ia menasehati, mengunyah nasi sebentar, sebelum menepuk-nepukkan tangan—raut wajah mencerah seketika. "Oh ya! Semangat untuk Ulangan Akhir minggu depan. Persiapkan diri baik-baik dan jaga kesehatan."

Sehun membuat suara-suara aneh tertentu (mirip desahan anjing) yang menandakan bahwa ia lelah dan sangat malas. "Semangat," ucapnya, setengah hati, "Kuharap pekan Ulangan Akhir cepat selesai dan kita bisa menikmati liburan bersama di acara _trip_ dua minggu lagi."

Kala Sehun, Joohyun, dan Minseok asyik membicarakan acara _trip_ tahunan sekolah, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang telah kehilangan fokus. Ia melamun dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan satu pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak diambil pusing. Perasaan-perasaan aneh tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

Apakah ia bergantung pada kehadiran Chanyeol?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun harus akui ia merasa lega sebab tanda-tanda figur Chanyeol tidak terlihat selama setengah jam pelajaran olahraga. Ia bolak-balik menoleh ke segala arah—memastikan bahwa keparat itu tidak duduk pada salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Hari ini Jo- _seonsaeng_ menyuruh mereka untuk praktik teknik dasar bola basket: sekadar _dribbling_ dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_. Chanyeol, tak usah ditanya, tentu sudah merajai teknik-teknik dasar tersebut, dan bila ia menyaksikan usaha gagal Baekhyun dalam memasukkan bola, sang adik mungkin akan merekamnya dan menjadikan _video_ itu sebagai bahan baru untuk mengejeknya di rumah.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kang Seulgi."

Panggil Jo- _seonsaeng_ keras sambil memegang buku nilai. Ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju satu _ring_ di sebelah kanan, sedangkan teman sekelasnya—Seulgi—di _ring_ sebelah kiri—terletak berhadapan dan terpisah jauh ujung-ke-ujung. Baekhyun, dengan sedikit kaku, mengambil salah satu bola basket di tengah lapangan lalu mempraktikkan sebuah gerakan sederhana yang Jo- _seonsaeng_ terangkan: berlari sambil melakukan _dribbling_.

" _Woohoo!_ _Go, go,_ Baekhyun- _hyung_!"

Teriakan itu menghancurkan konsentrasi Baekhyun, dan ia menoleh, wajah merah padam saat memandang Jongin dan Chanyeol terduduk di salah satu bangku, melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka antusias—Jongin adalah pengisi suara dari teriakan tersebut. _What the hell?!_ Kehilangan fokus, ia menatap mereka tercengang sambil mempraktikkan _dribble_ tak menentu hingga bola itu terpantul sangat keras dan melarikan diri dari tangannya.

 _Okay,_ ini canggung.

Baekhyun harus berlari layaknya seorang idiot guna mengambil bola itu di balik semak-semak, memantulkannya kembali ke lapangan. Jo- _seonsaeng_ cukup marah menyaksikan kesalahan barusan. "Chanyeol, Jongin!" ia mendelikkan mata ke arah dua murid kelas sebelas itu. "Berhenti mengganggu pelajaran saya!" serunya lalu menoleh untuk ikut membagi delikan mata menyeramkan itu pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun- _hakseng_ , jangan kehilangan fokus!"

Baekhyun membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, menatap takut-takut Jo- _seonsaeng_ , sebelum memutar tubuh guna sejenak melotot menyalahkan pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Yang paling tinggi dari keduanya malah tersenyum. Sekali lagi, _what the hell?!_ Berdeham sekaligus mencoba meningkatkan kepercayaan diri, Baekhyun kemudian mengulang praktik _dribble_ bola. Kali ini ia tidak gagal, bahkan bisa dibilang cukup berhasil mengontrol bola untuk stabil saat di- _dribble—_ meskipun kecepatan larinya melambat. Memantul-mantulkan bola itu beberapa kali, ia menatap ke _ring_ dan melemparkan bola ke atas.

Bola itu meleset.

Jongin menepuk tangan sekali. "Ah! Sayang sekali!"

"Jangan patah semangat!" seru Chanyeol, mengangkat satu kepalan tangan untuk dilambai-lambaikan lucu seakan Baekhyun adalah seorang anak kecil yang baru pertama kali masuk Sekolah Dasar dan butuh semangat dari orang tua. " _Hyung_ , semangat!"

Baekhyun mendengus, dan Jo- _seonsaeng_ , sekali lagi, mendelikkan mata ke direksi Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Satu kali lagi," Jo- _seonsaeng_ memperingatkan sembari mengecek jam tangannya.

Baekhyun menghirup dan mengeluarkan nafas lesu. Ia melakukan _dribble_ sebentar sebelum memfokuskan pandangan pada _ring_ untuk melempar bola ke sana.

Bola itu berputar dua kali di sekitar _ring_ hingga akhirnya masuk.

Jo- _seonsaeng_ kemudian mencatat sesuatu di buku nilainya, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin bersorak kegirangan.

"Hebat!" sahut Chanyeol, menemani Jongin untuk bertepuk tangan. "Baekhyun- _hyung_ memang profesional!"

Jo- _seonsaeng_ , yang tampaknya tidak bisa lagi memberi toleransi atas keributan Chanyeol dan Jongin, segera bangkit dari kursi untuk melemparkan satu bola basket ke arah mereka berdua. Baekhyun akan sangat senang bila setidaknya salah satu dari mereka terkena serangan tersebut—supaya mereka kapok mengganggu pelajaran olahraga sang kakak kelas, namun sayang keduanya sukses melarikan diri dan meninggalkan lapangan, menjauhi bola itu yang kini memantul ke dalam semak-semak.

"Pergi!" bentak Jo- _seonsaeng_ berapi-api, memegang dahi untuk dipijat-pijat kasar. "Temui aku di ruang piket!" ia menatap penuh amarah figur Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mulai kabur dari pandangan, menggumam keras, "Dua puluh poin untuk kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _H-2_ Ulangan Akhir Semester, dan Baekhyun belum siap menghadapi ujian sejarah.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan pelajaran tersebut—selalu mengantuk dan tidak memperhatikan saat pelajaran berlangsung, sebab guru sejarahnya tidak terdengar seperti menerangkan, melainkan mendongeng. Baekhyun jarang mendapatkan nilai bagus di pelajaran sejarah—maksimal 87—dan nilai itu, yang menurutnya agak di bawah rata-rata, sudah tergolong tinggi. Ahn- _seonsaeng_ selalu pelit dalam memberi nilai; kau harus menulis deskripsi lengkap, detail, juga akurat jika ingin memperoleh skor penuh di satu soal. Jika tidak, maka bersiaplah untuk gagal.

Terkadang Baekhyun ingin meminjam otak Jongdae. Sahabat _garis miring_ cinta monyetnya itu memiliki level pengetahuan sejarah setara dengan mahasiswa. Mungkin karena dipacu oleh cita-citanya menjadi seorang sejarawan hebat (ia berencana untuk masuk ke jurusan yang sama), ia rela belajar (baca: membaca dan menikmati) beratus-ratus buku sejarah. Demi apa, Jongdae hafal di luar kepala ratusan nama tokoh yang Baekhyun tak pernah dengar semasa hidupnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah pulpen agak erat, tanpa sadar mengetuk-ketukkan barang itu di atas meja sambil mengamati layar _notebook_ serius. _"Jongdick-nim,"_ panggilnya, dan ada jawaban pendek _"apa?"_ lewat _earphones_ yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Bisakah kau memberiku penjelasan singkat-tapi-lengkap tentang penyebab Perang Dingin?"

Jongdae terdiam. Terselip suara barang jatuh dan gumaman pelan _"fuck, tidak, pensilku!"_ sebelum ia menjawab, _"Akan kusebutkan lengkap tapi penjelasannya carilah sendiri, okay."_ Baekhyun mengangguk—lupa bahwa mereka sekarang sedang melakukan _voice call_ , bukan _video-call_ , jadi Jongdae tidak akan mungkin dapat melihatnya. _"Konflik ideologi,_ Marshall Plan _, Doktrin Truman, politik mencari kawan, lomba senjata, pembentukan NATO, dan politik_ containment _Amerika Serikat."_

Baekhyun langsung mencatat semua itu pada selembar kertas buram kemudian membuka banyak _tab_ di _web browser_ , mengetikkan satu per satu jawaban yang Jongdae sebutkan di kotak _Google_. _"Thanks, Jongdick."_

Jongdae membalasnya dengan sebuah _"hm"_ sederhana, dan ia pun segera memulai topik baru: _"Eh, B-_ nim _. Apa_ oohsehun _di_ Instagram _adalah Oh Sehun mantan_ crush _-mu?"_

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. _"Huh?"_ ia membuka satu _web_ berisi penjelasan tentang _Marshall Plan_ dan membacanya sebentar. "Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

Hening sejenak. _"B-_ nim _…"_ Baekhyun bisa membayangkan Jongdae memberinya tatapan _"please"_. _"Ia tidak tampan."_

Baekhyun meletakkan pulpennya di meja, entah kenapa merasa tidak terima ketampanan Sehun diragukan. "Hey!" serunya, menatap layar ponselnya—di sana tertulis nama Kim Jongdae dan _voice call Skype_ berdurasi 03:32:15. "Kau tidak bisa bergantung pada foto-foto _Instagram_ -nya!"

" _Baiklah_. _Apakah ia tidak fotogenik?"_

"Tidak, tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ia sebenarnya fotogenik; cuma ia tidak mengerti perbedaan foto yang baik dan benar."

Jongdae mungkin berusaha untuk menyerapi kalimat Baekhyun yang membingungkan, namun ia gagal. _"Apa maksudmu?"_

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa detik untuk merancang penjelasan yang singkat dan padat. Anak itu mengangguk bangga pada diri sendiri saat ia berhasil menemukannya. "Sehun adalah tipe orang yang cukup foto sekali dan langsung puas dengan hasil fotonya."

" _Kau serius?"_

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?" sahut Baekhyun, meletakkan telapak tangan pada dahi. "Bocah itu pernah meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambil gambar dirinya dengan sebuah produk _snack_ terbaru dan—"

"— _hahaha, B-_ nim _, aku melihat foto itu di_ Instagram _,"_ Jongdae memotong, mulai cekikikan tidak karuan, _"Senyumnya seperti_ ahjussi _tukang mabuk!"_

"Aku tahu!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak, ikut-ikutan depresi setiap mengingat foto itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawa pula. "Aku menyuruhnya foto ulang tapi ia menolak…" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ternyata sudah terunggah di _Instagram_."

Mereka berdua terus saja tertawa hingga akhirnya Baekhyun harus melonjak kaget di atas kursi saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah sembari membawa bungkus plastik putih kecil. Ia memberi tatapan terkesan pada Baekhyun, yang tampak sibuk total dengan sepasang _earphones_ terpasang di telinga, sebuah _notebook_ , serta sejumlah kertas buram. "Belum selesai belajar?"

Di saat yang sama, Jongdae juga bertanya, _"Apa itu Chanyeol?"_

Baekhyun, terlanda kebingungan harus menjawab yang mana dahulu, memilih untuk mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi." Ia menoleh ke layar _notebook_ dan berbisik pelan, " _Yah, Jongdick._ Akan kutelepon besok pagi."

Sebelum Baekhyun menekan tombol merah, Jongdae cepat-cepat berkata, _"Buka_ Snapchat _-mu!"_

Chanyeol berjalan santai mendekati Baekhyun, berdiri di sebelahnya untuk mengecek layar _notebook_. _"Marshall Plan…"_ ia mengerutkan alis. "Apa kau sedang belajar sejarah?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengangkat satu alis heran. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu santai. "Aku pernah membaca buku sejarahmu, dan ada penjelasan tentang _Marshall Plan_ di sana."

" _Wow_ , ingatanmu pasti kuat sekali," komentar Baekhyun, mem- _bookmark_ beberapa _tab_ lalu menutup _web browser_. Ia kemudian menekan tombol _"shut down"_ di bagian _menu_.

"Apa Jongdae barusan meneleponmu?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan baru, menyalakan air wastafel untuk membasuh tangan serta wajah sambil memandangi refleksi diri sendiri di kaca.

Baekhyun membuka satu pesan _Snapchat_ baru dari Jongdae—anak itu mengambil foto asal sebuah _mug_ merah-muda _Hello Kitty_ disertai caption singkat _"hi"_. Baekhyun menyeringai, mengambil gambar asal televisi di ruang tengah lalu mengetikkan balasan _"what"_. Setelah itu, ia baru menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sangat singkat: "Ya." Baekhyun kemudian mengamati Chanyeol dari jauh sembari menggigiti bibir gugup. "Hey Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol masih mengamati refleksi di kaca. _"Hng."_

"Apa kau mau kukenalkan dengan Jongdae?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar lewat kaca. "Tidak." Baekhyun serontak merengut, dan Chanyeol berkata lagi, "Aku tidak terlalu suka berkenalan dengan orang baru," ia menjelaskan, "Terasa canggung."

Baekhyun, mau tidak mau, mengangguk setuju—karena memang ada benarnya. "Ah, ya… aku mengerti maksudmu." Chanyeol mengelapkan tangannya yang basah pada handuk lalu berjalan melewati sang kakak untuk mengambil beberapa makanan kecil di kulkas. Baekhyun memutar tubuh ke belakang untuk bertatap muka dengan lelaki itu, terus meyakinkan sang adik, "Tapi Jongdae berbeda!"

Chanyeol malas merespons, membuka satu bungkus keripik kentang dan memakan satu demi satu keripik sambil menatap Baekhyun datar. Yang ditatap tambah merengut; ia sudah hafal betul apa arti dari tatapan itu yakni _: "aku tidak peduli, pergi sana"_. Kesal karena dicueki, Baekhyun mengaktifkan ponsel guna membuka aplikasi _Snapchat_. Wajah _derp_ -nya muncul di layar selama beberapa detik, dan ia pun segera mengatur posisi kamera—sekalian menatap wajah sendiri—hingga sempurna. Setelah merasa yakin dengan bagaimana ia terlihat, Baekhyun lantas menekan tombol lingkaran di tengah cukup lama untuk mulai merekam.

Ia melambai manis ke kamera. "Halo!" Sedikit menggeser tubuh ke samping, ia membiarkan diri Chanyeol terekam di sana seperti seorang _cameo_. Sang adik langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan beberapa lembar _tissue_. Baekhyun tertawa. " _Aigoo_. _Yeollie-nim_ , si pemalu," ujarnya berlagak imut lalu mengirim _video_ tersebut ke Jongdae bersamaan dengan _caption_ : _"LOL"._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bosan. "Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau terlihat bodoh."

Baekhyun mengecek beberapa _Snapchat story_ milik teman-teman lamanya di Daejeon selagi menjawab datar: "Aku tersinggung."

Chanyeol memutar mata ala Baekhyun. _"Whatever."_ Dan sang kakak, yang sungguhan tersinggung karena diplagiat, tertawa keras-keras. Peniruan Chanyeol terhadapnya sangatlah akurat. Keparat itu mempunyai bakat alami untuk menjadi tukang plagiat.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Hey, Baekhyun?" ada keraguan di suaranya.

Baekhyun membalas pesan _KakaoTalk_ Sehun sejenak. _"Hng."_

"Ayo…" ada jeda beberapa detik seolah Chanyeol ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah… "…kita _selca_?" ia mengakhiri pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah tatapan canggung.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu santai. _"Okay, leggo—"_ ia berhenti, dan menatap ponsel Chanyeol terkejut. "—wah, kau ganti ponsel?"

Chanyeol adalah pengguna setia _iPhone_ —ponsel yang sering ia pakai adalah _iPhone 6s_ , tapi kali ini ia malah membawa ponsel lokal: _Samsung S5_. Untuk beberapa detik, sang adik sempat terlihat kebingungan, seolah-olah ia baru tertangkap basah mencuri empat televisi di toko elektronik. Namun perubahan ekspresinya terjadi begitu cepat—dari panik menjadi datar—hingga Baekhyun gagal menyadarinya. "Ah, tidak..." ia tersenyum tipis, mengangguk lambat seperti kurang yakin. "Aku mempunyai dua ponsel."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai _iPhone 6s_ saja? Bukankah lebih bagus?"

"Tidak penting," Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ayo _selca_."

"Agresif sekali," canda Baekhyun, mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. Agar cepat, Chanyeol mengulurkan jari telunjuk dari belakang untuk menggeserkannya di _menu_ dan menekan _icon_ kamera yang tersedia. Setengah merapikan poni, Baekhyun memposisikan ponsel di depan mereka, dan Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada sang kakak hingga wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Satu, dua, tiga," ucap Baekhyun, menekan tombol di tengah sambil tersenyum cantik—kedua mata membentuk _eye-smile_ indah, sementara pria yang lebih tinggi di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar—lesung pipi menonjol jelas.

Mereka mengecek foto itu bersama, dan Baekhyun mengangguk puas. Chanyeol juga tampak senang dengan hasil barusan.

" _Okay_ , satu lagi."

Sekarang Baekhyun tersenyum lebar unjuk gigi, dan Chanyeol meniru ekspresinya. Sekali lagi, mereka mengecek foto kedua untuk merasa puas dengan hasilnya.

"Satu lagi."

Kalimat itu kemudian berulang-ulang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun; setiap mereka selesai mengambil foto dengan ekspresi berbeda, dan mengecek hasil foto—yang anehnya _selalu_ bagus—Baekhyun akan meminta ekspresi baru agar mereka bisa _selca_ lagi. Pada awalnya, Chanyeol terlihat semangat, memplagiat ekspresi-ekspresi kakaknya, namun lama-kelamaan ia menjadi bosan dan meninggalkan sang kakak yang, secara tidak tahu malu, menggunakan ponselnya untuk mengambil _selca_ sebanyak-banyaknya—memenuhi galeri dengan berjuta _selfie_ Byun Baekhyun.

"Kirimkan semuanya ke _Kakao_ -ku," ujarnya, mengembalikan ponsel ke pemiliknya, langsung mengklaim ruang kosong sebelah sang adik di sofa depan televisi. Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat ia melihat puluhan foto sang kakak memenuhi galerinya. Baekhyun pun mendelikkan mata. "Tidak usah tertawa."

Chanyeol mengirim total 38 foto tersebut ke _KakaoTalk_ Baekhyun, dan sang kakak segera memilih salah satu foto terbagus—dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar unjuk gigi—untuk dijadikan sebagai _Display Picture_. _"Yah,"_ ia menyenggol keras lengan Chanyeol beberapa kali. "Cek _Display Picture_ -ku."

Chanyeol melakukan apa yang Baekhyun suruh lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya sebentar sebelum mengembalikan senggolan lengan—hanya saja lebih lembut daripada senggolan Baekhyun yang kasar. "Coba kau cek foto _Kakao_ -ku."

Baekhyun ke luar dari ruangan _chat_ -nya bersama Minseok untuk mengecek foto profil Chanyeol, dan dalam hitungan detik, ia mengerutkan dahi kesal—bibir cemberut. _"What the,"_ ia menatapi _Display Picture_ Chanyeol yang seratus persen kembar dengan miliknya—kini mereka terlihat seolah-olah sengaja memasang foto _KakaoTalk_ yang sama. _Fuck,_ lagi-lagi Chanyeol memplagiatnya. "Berhenti memplagiatku!" seru Baekhyun, dan yang menjadi korban seruan tidak menghiraukan—malah fokus menonton televisi. Baekhyun menyerang lagi, " _Yah,_ kau santai sekali. Sudah siap Ulangan Akhir?"

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol datar, memegang _remote_ untuk bolak-balik mengganti _channel_ televisi. "Kau pasti sudah siap."

"Oh, tentu saja," Baekhyun memutar mata congkak. Ia tidak perlu berlagak murah hati untuk tidak memamerkan kemampuan di hadapan sang adik. "Apa kau lupa bahwa aku pintar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah, ekspresinya datar tidak peduli, dan Baekhyun menimpali, "Belajar dari sekarang, Chanyeol! Jangan sering berkeluyuran!"

"Aku jarang berkeluyuran."

Baekhyun menyenggol kaki Chanyeol. "Belajar!"

"Kau saja."

"Tidak, aku sudah pintar."

Chanyeol memutar kepala untuk tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau ceria sekali," ia berujar, mengembalikan pandangan ke televisi, "Apakah _mood_ -mu sedang baik?"

Baekhyun menguap cukup lebar. "Ya, begitulah." Tanpa sengaja ia mulai menyandarkan kepala di bahu Chanyeol, mendadak dilanda rasa kantuk. "Kurasa aku agak kelelahan."

Tubuh Chanyeol menjadi kaku selama beberapa detik, dan saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menyandarkan kepala di bahu Chanyeol. _Heck,_ mereka tidak pernah melakukan _skinship_ atau apa pun—cukup canggung bagi mereka untuk melakukan itu—dan Baekhyun malah mencoba keluar garis dengan menjadikan bahu Chanyeol sebagai bantal tambahan. Wajar bila sang kakak mendadak kaku dan canggung begini. _Ugh,_ Baekhyun seharusnya menyandarkan kepala di sofa saja—

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Baekhyun, dan sang kakak menelan ludah tegang. Tubuh Chanyeol sekarang tampak jauh lebih tenang dari sejumlah detik yang lalu, dan ia berkata lembut, "Sama…" Chanyeol mengeluarkan dan menghebuskan nafas lega, udara hangat itu menggelitik kulit kepala Baekhyun hingga sang kakak merinding oleh perasaan-perasaan asing yang menenangkan. "Harus menghadapi beberapa bocah ingusan di gang-gang kecil."

Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal memicu Baekhyun untuk memutar mata bosan. "Aku meragukan definisi 'bocah ingusan' bagimu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Mau kuceritakan sesuatu menarik?"

"Tidak."

Hening.

" _Okay_ , ceritakan."

Tawa kecil Chanyeol menggetarkan sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau tahu bahwa aku sering mengeroyok banyak orang, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Kemarin aku bertemu salah satu anak yang pernah kupukuli sewaktu kelas sepuluh…"

Baekhyun tidak sempat mendengar keseluruhan cerita Chanyeol. Ia tidak dapat mendengar maupun merasakan tawa geli yang lelaki itu keluarkan di sela-sela ceritanya. Pelan-pelan, kepala Baekhyun tambah menunduk dan susah baginya untuk membuka mata. Suara _bass_ Chanyeol lebih pas terdengar sebagai _lullaby_ yang mengantarkannya kepada tidur yang nyenyak.

Dan, tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, ia pun segera jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun bangun, televisi masih menyala dan ada pemutaran _episode_ terbaru dari _The Walking Dead Season 7_. Konten sadis akan para _zombie_ memakan manusia serta darah di mana-mana setengah membangunkannya, dan ia mengerjapkan mata antara mengantuk berat dan ketakutan, perlahan mengangkat kepala untuk meluruskan punggung—namun seseorang cepat-cepat melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Baekhyun—pada bagian yang paling sensitif—dan menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu.

"Tidur, Baek. Besok kita harus bangun pagi."

Baekhyun tahu itu suara Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mampu menyuarakan protes karena matanya tidak dapat dibuka dan mulutnya kaku—rasa kantuk yang berlebihan telah mematikan kelima indranya. _"Walking… dead…"_ ia menggumam serak, dan Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut.

"Tidur."

Sepatah kata dari Chanyeol berhasil menyihir Baekhyun untuk kembali tidur. Ia memejamkan mata dan merapatkan diri pada Chanyeol, tangan memeluk perutnya dan kepala disandarkan di dadanya. Entah ini nyata atau mimpi, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Mungkin ia akan sepenuhnya lupa besok pagi.

Namun satu hal yang ia ketahui dan rasakan adalah tubuh Chanyeol seperti memberinya suatu kehangatan berlebih—kehangatan yang selama ini Baekhyun pikir hanya ia dapat dari ibu seorang.


	9. Chapter 9: Strange Feeling

**CHAPTER 9**

 _ **STRANGE FEELING**_

* * *

Semangkuk _cereal Millo_ adalah camilan yang sempurna bagi Baekhyun kala ia menonton _episode_ terakhir dari drama lokal terkenal: _Descendants of the Sun_.

Baekhyun sedikit menguap, menyandarkan punggung malas-malasan pada dinding sofa sambil membenahi posisi kaki yang agak terbentang tidak karuan di atas meja. Tatapan tak beralih dari layar kaca, ia mengambil satu sendok _cereal_ guna melahapnya ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan satu tangan lain—yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar—dari belakang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, justru menuntun tangan anak itu untuk menyuapi mulut selain mulutnya. Baekhyun tidak marah, membiarkan tangan mungilnya diperalat sebelum bertanya datar, "Enak, kan?"

Chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun lewat senandung _"hm"_ pelan—menandakan bahwa ia lumayan setuju—lalu meletakkan sebuah buku paket matematika di atas paha Baekhyun. "Baek," katanya, mengetuk-ketukkan pulpen pada salah satu soal, "Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku cara mengerjakan soal ini?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah ketukan pulpen Chanyeol dan menggembung-gembungkan pipi, mengamati soal tersebut seksama sambil memikirkan rumus yang tepat. "Ah," ia langsung mengambil pulpen Chanyeol dan hendak menerangkan, namun nyaris sedetik berikutnya ia berhenti—mencoretkan satu titik kecil pada kertas buram yang Chanyeol sediakan. "Tunggu," ujarnya, agak memutar tubuh ke belakang guna menatap sang adik serius. "Tidakkah menurutmu soal ini terlalu rumit? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari dasar saja?"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. "Bagaimana kalau kau cepat selesaikan saja? Aku tidak punya waktu lagi."

Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dalam keseriusan tingkat tinggi. "Apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol mengangguk malas. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata karena ekspresi datar sang adik sungguh tidak meyakinkan. "Akan banyak rumus-rumus lama yang diterapkan di soal ini, kau harus mengingat mereka baik-baik…" bujuknya lagi, dan Chanyeol, yang berwatak keras kepala, mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun menghela nafas. " _Okay then_ , kapan ujian matematikanya?"

Chanyeol tidak berkedip. "Besok."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan dan membuang nafas sabar. "Besok ujian dan kau baru belajar sekarang," komplainnya, menunjuk pada karpet dan Chanyeol segera menangkap apa maksud isyarat barusan, berjalan menuju meja ruang tengah untuk duduk di karpet selagi Baekhyun menaruh buku paket miliknya di atas meja dan mulai menerangkan.

Entah Chanyeol mengerti atau tidak (ekspresi bosan lelaki itu sangatlah meragukan), Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia kembali memusatkan atensi pada layar kaca—sepenuhnya mengacuhkan sang adik yang serius mengerjakan soal—dan merasakan dirinya meleleh menyaksikan adegan-adegan romantis Song Joongki dan Song Hyekyo. Menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggung lagi, setengah melamun sambil memulai sebuah topik baru, "Menurutmu akankah ada seseorang yang bisa menatapku seperti Joongki menatap Hyekyo?"

Chanyeol mendongak dari kertas buram guna memandang sekilas layar televisi tanpa ekspresi. Barulah saat ia menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun, sebuah senyum jahil main-main perlahan muncul di wajah tampannya. "Aku?" ia mengangkat bahu, tertawa terbahak-bahak, lesung pipi yang digilai banyak gadis itu semakin tertekan ke dalam, seraya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ngeri, meski jantung berdebar tidak karuan.

" _Fuck off."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekan ujian resmi selesai. Baekhyun mengumpulkan satu setengah lembar jawaban sejarah ke depan kelas dengan sedikit lesu, berjalan lambat sambil menggigiti bibir. Sorakan-sorakan nyaring dari lantai satu—di mana deretan ruang kelas sepuluh hingga sebelas berada—sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi ekspresi letih dan pasrah dari mayoritas murid kelas dua belas. Mereka hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sembari mengingat lima soal _semi-advanced_ yang Ahn- _seonsaeng_ berikan. Benar-benar di luar dugaan dari kisi-kisi yang ia beritahukan seminggu lalu.

Baekhyun membanting _Tupperware_ oranye miliknya ke atas meja kafetaria langganan sebelum menempatkan diri pada bangku tua sebelah Sehun. Adik kelas menawan di sampingnya menoleh sekali untuk menatap Baekhyun aneh kemudian membuka mulut, "Kau kenapa?"

Joohyun dan Minseok sama-sama menggunakan kedua lengan mereka untuk menyandarkan kepala di atas meja. Sehun mengangkat alis, menyadari bahwa seluruh murid kelas dua belas di kafetaria memiliki raut wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda. "Apa soal ujian kalian susah?" Saat salah satu dari kakak kelasnya tidak menjawab, Sehun menganggap keheningan tragis itu sebagai _"ya"_. Ia mendengus. "Dasar dramatis."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak terima. "Dramatis, kau bilang?" serunya, hampir mengeroyok air muka datar Sehun saat ini juga. Kunyuk itu tidak pernah gagal membangkitkan sisi psikopatnya. "Aku akan mengulang!"

Joohyun mengangkat kepala dari persembunyian di balik lengan guna memandang Baekhyun menuduh. "Penipu!" sahutnya, mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada wajah Baekhyun. "Kau adalah satu-satunya anak di kelas yang mengumpulkan satu setengah lembar jawaban! Omong kosong kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakan!"

Minseok langsung mendelik. "Benar!" ia mengompori, mendadak teringat akan coretan tangan asal-asalan yang ia tulis di lembar jawaban. "Aku bahkan hanya bisa mengerjakan satu soal!"

Joohyun memiringkan kepala ke arah Minseok dengan mata berbinar. "Nomor empat?" Minseok mengangguk imut dan Joohyun cepat-cepat memeluk temannya erat. Mereka lalu memeluk satu sama lain agak berlebihan, sengaja mengeluarkan suara tangisan manja ala anjing kecil—menuai masing-masing tatapan jijik dan menghakimi dari Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Itu yang paling mudah!" tangis mereka kompak.

Sehun memutar mata, sementara Baekhyun mengacuhkan mereka untuk meladeni pesan _KakaoTalk_ Chanyeol. Tubuh tercondong ke depan, Sehun menepuk-nepuk permukaan meja sambil menyeringai lebar khas tokoh kucing ungu di film _Alice in Wonderland_. "Lupakan soal sejarah," ujarnya, dan Joohyun serta Minseok lama-kelamaan melepas pelukan mereka guna balik menatap Sehun penasaran. Selalu ada arti di balik seringaian khas itu. "Aku punya satu _not-for-sale item_ yang harus kubahas dengan kalian."

" _Not-for-sale item"_ adalah sebutan khusus para _Gossipers_ untuk gosip-gosip panas tertentu yang masih tergolong eksklusif dan tidak banyak diketahui. Tak heran bila Sehun selalu menjadi terdepan di antara yang lain dalam grosir _not-for-sale item;_ secara teknis, ia bisa dibilang lumayan terkenal—tampan, asyik, dan ramah (walau cuma akting belaka). Di samping itu, ia mengenal sejumlah narasumber terpercaya dari berbagai sekolah demi keakuratan gosip yang hendak ia perbincangkan. Kendati begitu, Sehun tidak pernah menjual gosip ke sembarang orang. Ia mengenal arti "privasi" dan hanya menyebar _not-for-sale item_ ke orang-orang tertentu yang tidak bermulut besar dan bisa dipercaya yakni Minseok, Joohyun, Baekhyun, dan (kadang) Joonmyun.

"Choi Jinri," kata Sehun singkat, membuka penutup botol _Coca Cola_ untukmeneguk soda favoritnya tersebut sejenak. "Kalian tahu?"

Joohyun dan Minseok mengangguk. "Sulli, maksudmu?" Joohyun mengangkat dua alis tertarik. "Ia adalah anggota permanen _One Million_ , bukan?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengabaikan mereka. _"One Million?!"_ semburnya agak keras, terkagum-kagum hingga mulut menganga lebar. "Kelompok _dancer_ terkenal di _YouTube_ itu?"

Sehun menggunakan dua jari untuk mendorong rahang Baekhyun ke atas—efektif menutup mulut si kakak kelas. "Tutup mulutmu, sayang," ujar Sehun, tersenyum ala _ahjussi_ ketika Baekhyun mendelik ke direksinya. "Atau seseorang akan memasukkan penis ke dalamnya."

Joohyun mencubit hidungnya jijik, dan Minseok memberikan Sehun sebuah tatapan "apa-kau-bercanda". Baekhyun nyaris muntah membayangkan visualisasi tidak menyenangkan yang Sehun baru katakan. _What the hell._ Sejak kapan Sehun suka bercanda murahan seperti itu? Meletakkan kedua tangan rapi di atas meja, si adik kelas kemudian memulai lagi dari awal: "Omong-omong," ia menoleh sekilas ke Baekhyun untuk mengangguk. "Ya, Jinri adalah anggota permanen grup _One Million_ di _YouTube_."

"Namun bukan di situ letak gosipnya," ia melanjutkan, dan Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata karena cara bicara Sehun yang dilambat-lambatkan terdengar seperti ia tengah menerangkan lorong-lorong rahasia guna menyerang musuh di Perang Dunia Ketiga. "Kudengar… ia sekarang dekat dengan salah satu siswa di sini."

Pada detik yang sama, dua orang siswa melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kafetaria. Mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke depan, ia memandang Joohyun dan Minseok sambil berbisik, "Jam tiga," ia lalu setengah melirik kepada Baekhyun. "Jam sembilan."

Mereka semua diam-diam menatap ke arah jarum jam yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Si pembagi gosip pun kemudian mengambil sedikit jeda untuk berpura-pura tak memperhatikan, meminum seteguk _Coca Cola_ , sebelum meneruskan: "Yang paling tinggi."

Mata Baekhyun melebar dan ia menggenggam bahu Sehun guna memaksa sang adik kelas untuk menatapnya. "Chanyeol?!"

Joohyun mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak kaget."

"Teman Jinri memberitahuku bahwa—" Sehun terhenti, mendelikkan mata ke arah Baekhyun karena temannya itu terus menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius yang jelas terbaca _"hey, kami sedang menggosip tentangmu"_. Ia pun menepuk paha Baekhyun keras, mata masih dalam kondisi bulat mengancam. "Bodoh! Jangan menatapnya! Ia pasti tahu kita sedang membicarakannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada _Tupperware_ biru tua milik Sehun. Kesepuluh jarinya mengepal keras di bawah kursi seraya beribu pertanyaan membanjiri otaknya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia mendadak merasa begitu gelisah, seakan-akan seseorang menumpahkan seratus ton beban untuk dirinya angkat. Ada perasaan takut, khawatir, serta marah tercampur sempurna dalam tubuhnya untuk memaksa pacuan jantungnya terus bergerak lebih dan lebih cepat. Baekhyun mengeratkan kepalan masing-masing tangan. Campuran perasaan itu menyebabkan _mood_ anak itu bertambah jelek.

"Kurasa mereka akan berpacaran," ujar Sehun, mengangkat bahu santai. "Mereka sudah dekat sejak SMP."

"Kau yakin?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibir. "Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya? Ia adalah seorang bajingan—" laki-laki imut itu menangkap tatapan datar Baekhyun, dan langsung tersenyum manis. "—haha," ia terbatuk-batuk, "Maksudku, kau tahu... ia terkenal suka mempermainkan perasaan orang."

Baekhyun anehnya merasa lega dengan pernyataan Minseok. "Mungkin," Sehun merespons, tak sengaja menatap Chanyeol dan serontak membeku ketika tertangkap basah oleh pihak yang ditatap—oh Tuhan, cabutlah nyawa Oh Sehun sekarang karena ia bersumpah tatapan Chanyeol seratus persen lebih tajam dari pisau daging. Ia langsung memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura membaca bahan pembuatan yang tertera pada stiker di tengah botol _Coca Cola_. _"Fuck!"_ gumamnya, diikuti erangan pelan Joohyun dan Minseok yang untungnya menggenggam ponsel masing-masing—masih berkesempatan untuk membuka acak aplikasi _game_ dan menyibukkan diri di situ.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun sambil menggenggam dua botol y _oghurt_ berbeda rasa: satu rasa stroberi, dan yang lainnya rasa anggur. Baekhyun sempat melihat ekspresi risih terlintas di wajah lelaki itu saat ia menatap Sehun, namun raut wajahnya kembali cerah nyaris sedetik kemudian—membuat Baekhyun agak ragu apakah ia sedang mengada-ada atau tidak. Chanyeol meletakkan botol y _oghurt_ rasa stroberi itu di atas meja kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk berbisik, "Kesukaanmu." Baekhyun mengangguk setengah hati sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berbicara. "Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol masih mengerutkan dahi, tapi ia akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah," ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun sekali. "Kau akan pulang bersamaku, kan?" sang kakak mengangguk lagi, senyum palsu itu masih belum terhapuskan. Chanyeol tampaknya tidak menyadari karena senyum sang adik justru melebar. " _Okay._ Sampai jumpa nanti."

Ketiga insan di sekitarnya baru dapat menghirup nafas lega ketika Chanyeol telah meninggalkan kafetaria bersama Jongin—yang sedari tadi berdiri canggung di depan salah satu kios kantin karena (mungkin) tidak mau berhadapan dengan Sehun. _"What the fuck,"_ Sehun mengelap keringat dingin di dahi. "Adikmu menyeramkan."

Mengabaikan komentar-komentar negatif tentang Chanyeol yang teman-temannya blak-blakan lontarkan, Baekhyun kembali merenung, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menguak sesuatu perihal Chanyeol dan Jinri. Ia tidak seberapa yakin Chanyeol mau mengungkapkan privasinya pada Baekhyun; sejak kemenangan pertandingan itu, mereka memang jauh lebih dekat, tapi Baekhyun tahu tidak akan mudah baginya untuk mengorek informasi dari lelaki itu. Ia begitu tertutup, enggan membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut rahasia-rahasia pribadi. Sampai saat ini pun, Baekhyun belum berhasil memancing Chanyeol untuk melaporkan segala macam perbuatan melenceng yang telah ia perbuat.

Memandang kosong botol y _oghurt_ pemberian Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi.

Ia harus mencari tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau mengungsi?"

Tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun selesai menghempaskan sebuah koper hitam berukuran _extra-large_ ke lantai. Ada satu tas persegi lucu berwarna cokelat terletak rapi di sebelah koper tersebut serta dua plastik hitam besar berisi _snack_ dan minuman pada atasnya. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol, setengah berjongkok untuk menghitung persediaan makanan sebelum mengangguk puas ke diri sendiri. "Baek," Chanyeol menendang pelan tumit Baekhyun. "Kau yakin mau membawa ini semua?"

Besok sekolah mereka akan mengadakan acara _trip_ tahunan, dan tujuan perjalanan kali ini adalah pulau Jeju. Dikarenakan oleh musim dingin yang agak akut, Baekhyun harus membawa banyak _sweater_ dan kaos serta beberapa mantel tebal untuk berjaga-jaga—belum lagi ditambah beberapa pasang kaos kaki dan sepatu _boots_ keren yang ia sukai. Mumpung mereka diijinkan untuk berpakaian bebas, Baekhyun berniat memanfaat kesempatan itu untuk memamerkan kemampuan _high_ _fashion_ -nya pada semua orang (" _High fashion_ apa? Kau terlihat seperti seorang pemain antagonis yang berwatak sombong," ejek Chanyeol). Itu sebabnya ia sengaja membawa banyak baju untuk berkreasi mencampur warna yang tampak klasik dan elegan.

Baekhyun berdiri lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada sebuah _backpack_ sekolah yang sehari-hari Chanyeol pakai. "Dan kau yakin kau akan membawa _itu_?" ia mengerutkan alis. "Apa kau hanya membawa satu baju dan memakainya berulang-ulang?"

Chanyeol memutar mata. "Tentu saja tidak," ia berjongkok kemudian membuka ritsleting dari _backpack_ tersebut—memperlihatkan sejumlah _sweater_ dan celana _jeans_ yang berdesakan tidak karuan. "Aku hanya membawa baju _seperlunya_."

Mendeteksi penekanan kata sarkasme di akhir kalimat Chanyeol, _hazel_ sang kakak otomatis merotasi dan tidak menghiraukan—malah melambaikan tangan malas, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Selamat malam, Park."

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menaiki tangga, Chanyeol langsung menarik bahu sang kakak untuk didorong ke dalam dekapan lelaki itu—kepala yang lebih pendek sedikit terbentur pada dadanya. Baekhyun menelan ludah tegang; padahal baru-baru ini mereka sudah sering berpelukan, tapi ia tetap saja salah tingkah setiap anak itu merangkulnya erat. Masing-masing lengan Chanyeol kini berada di sekitar perpotongan leher Baekhyun, dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menghirup aroma lembut rambut sang kakak. Menghela nafas lemah, ia berbisik pelan, "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas selagi ia sedikit menjinjit untuk melirik jam dinding—yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, lalu mendongak guna menatap sang adik. "Kau ingin begadang?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, dan Baekhyun mengangkat alis, mengamati Chanyeol beberapa detik sebelum otaknya mengacau lagi. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk melancarkan aksi investigasi mengenai Chanyeol dan Jinri. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke direksi lain, berpikir agak keras, sebelum sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul—bagaikan lampu kuning terang yang menyala di atas kepalanya. Ia langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bersinar, melepas pelukan mereka untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang adik. "Mau bermain _game_?"

Mata Chanyeol agak melebar tertarik. " _Game_ apa?"

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan mereka ke lantai dan mereka pun duduk bersila saling menghadap satu sama lain pada karpet. "Sepuluh pertanyaan," ujar Baekhyun, merobek kertas mungil dari salah satu tumpukan koran dan mengambil sebuah pulpen yang tersedia dalam laci meja ruang tengah. "Setiap pemain bebas menanyakan sepuluh pertanyaan tentang apa pun."

Tatapan Chanyeol tidak terbaca, dan Baekhyun dibuat gugup olehnya. Meski begitu, sang kakak berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya dengan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana? _Are you in or not?_ "

" _I'm in,"_ jawab Chanyeol mudah, menyeringai kecil. Baekhyun setengah merinding melihatnya—seringai yang seperti memberi sang kakak sinyal bahwa Chanyeol tahu ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu. "Meskipun ini adalah permainan anak SD."

Sekali lagi mengabaikan sarkasme Chanyeol, Baekhyun melanjutkan: "Karena aku yang lebih tua di sini, aku akan mulai dahulu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sembari mengangkat kedua tangan. "Terserah."

"Siapa—" Baekhyun menghentikan dirinya sebelum pertanyaan itu ("Siapa orang yang sekarang dekat denganmu?") benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya. Jika ia langsung menanyakan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol pasti akan curiga. Ia bisa segera mengetahui bahwa alasan Baekhyun di balik "permainan anak SD" ini adalah untuk menguras informasi lengkap mengenai dirinya dan Jinri.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis tak sabaran. "Siapa?"

Ah, ya. Baekhyun ingin merutuki diri sendiri; ia sempat lupa bahwa di hadapannya ada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu kelanjutan pertanyaannya. Tersenyum canggung, Baekhyun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan _random_ yang ia lihat di _Facebook_ Sehun beberapa waktu lalu: "Siapa nama presenter favoritmu?"

Chanyeol tampak tengah menahan tawa, tapi ia tetap menjawab: "Eric Nam." Baekhyun lalu mencoretkan satu garis di sebelah nama Chanyeol pada kertas, dan Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Siapa saja nama mantan kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sangat malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Jongdae."

Chanyeol sedikit menganga. "J-Jongdae?!" serunya terbata-bata, dan Baekhyun mengangkat alis karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol begitu terkejut hingga berbicara gagap seperti itu. Sang adik terus menatap Baekhyun horor. "Jongdae yang kau telepon setiap hari adalah mantan kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, mencoretkan satu garis kecil di sebelah namanya. "Kapan kau pertama kali mengeroyok orang?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Kelas… tujuh?"

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol horor. _"What the?!"_ serunya heboh; sewaktu kelas tujuh, Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar rumah karena terobsesi bermain _Facebook_. Teman-teman di sekolahnya juga malas bermacam-macam karena mereka menyibukkan diri membaca dan mengomentari status orang-orang. Namun di sisi lain, pada usia yang sama, adik tersayang lebih suka bermain keroyokan daripada _Facebook_. Mengenaskan.

"Jangan berlebihan," ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum geli sambil mencubit salah satu pipi Baekhyun—menuai satu tamparan kasar di lengan oleh korban yang dicubiti. Ia menatap Baekhyun sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau dan Jongdae bersahabat?"

Baekhyun memutar mata ke kiri dan kanan. "Entahlah," ia mendadak kebingungan sendiri. "Setelah putus, kami mengabaikan satu sama lain setahun penuh. Kami tiba-tiba sekelas lagi saat memasuki SMA. Kami duduk sebangku dan karena sering bertemu, kurasa itulah kenapa kami dekat lagi," sebuah jeda selagi Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir, "Jongdae memang sempat bilang bahwa ia masih menyukaiku, tapi aku menolaknya dan menganggapnya teman biasa," ia bernostalgia, "Setelah itu kami tidak pernah membahas romansa bodoh ini lagi dan sekarang kami bersahabat."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Jangan-jangan Jongdae masih menyukaimu."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Tentu saja tidak," ia mencoretkan satu garis di sebelah namanya. Mendongak, ia kemudian bertanya asal, "Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Keadaan menjadi hening.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan, ekspresi keduanya datar, sebelum Baekhyun mulai merasa canggung oleh tatapan intens Chanyeol yang seolah menelanjanginya, dan memutus kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu—berpura-pura menonton sekilas iklan _Lotte World_ edisi Big Bang di televisi. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul kemudian menjawab singkat: "Seorang anak di SD-ku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih menunggu untuk penjelasan lebih rinci, namun Chanyeol tidak kunjung mengatakan apa pun—malah terus-terusan menatapnya bersama tatapan intens menyeramkan itu lagi. Alhasil, sang kakak pun menyerah. " _Okay_ , sekarang giliranmu," ujarnya, memecah suasana yang menjadi sangat canggung.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun cukup lama, ekspresi kosong dan menerka-nerka sambil bolak-balik membasahi bibir. Baekhyun agak merinding. Kenapa tatapan lelaki itu selalu mengerikan? "Kau…" ia menegakkan punggung sedikit. "…pernah menyukai Jongin, kan?"

Titik, titik, titik.

Baekhyun menelan ludah tegang.

"Ya."

Chanyeol menyeringai jahil, dan Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan, wajah semerah tomat sambil menggerakkan tangan ke sana kemari: "M-menurutku Jongin itu tampan, _okay_?! Sekarang aku sudah bosan! Itu adalah zaman awal-awal aku masuk SMA Caspian!"

Baekhyun kemudian berdeham, cepat-cepat mengganti topik. " _Okay,_ giliranku," ia terdiam, menggembung-gembungkan pipi sebentar lalu memulai pertanyaannya: "Siapa…" sebuah jeda tiga detik, "…siapa orang terdekatmu sekarang?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas. "Orang terdekat ya…" ia menatap Baekhyun sekilas kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Apa aku harus menyebut orang lain? Karena sejujurnya orang terdekatku sekarang adalah kau."

Tatapan Chanyeol yang serius itu benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia berkata jujur dan tulus—namun itu tetaplah tidak cukup bagi Baekhyun. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan konkret—penjelasan yang terinci dan lengkap mengenai dirinya dan Choi Jinri. "Ya," jawab Baekhyun, berusaha untuk terdengar santai, selagi diam-diam meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa _tidak,_ ia sama sekali bukan kakak yang posesif—ia hanya penasaran, _sangat_ penasaran. Itu sebabnya ia ingin tahu tentang Jinri. "Harus orang lain."

Tidak butuh setengah detik bagi Chanyeol untuk langsung menjawab, "Jongin."

 _Damn!_ Baekhyun ingin menggulung-gulungkan diri di lantai. "Tidak, tidak!" serunya, menggelengkan kepala, intonasi nada tidak sabaran, "Maksudku, lawan—"

Sebelum ia dapat melanjutkan, pintu utama tiba-tiba terbuka dan ayah memasuki ruangan, mengenakan pakaian musim dingin ala orang jaman dahulu: sebuah topi hitam bundar di kepala, mantel hitam tebal yang panjang selutut, serta celana berwarna senada yang agak longgar. Kedua alisnya terangkat kaget ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih bersantai di depan televisi—padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:20 malam. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya, melepas topi dari kepalanya untuk digantungkan pada sebuah gantungan khusus.

"Kami…" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sejenak, dan ia mendengus pelan ketika melihat lelaki itu berpura-pura memandangi langit-langit ruangan. "…sedang berbincang-bincang."

Ayah mengambil _remote_ televisi dan menekan tombol merah untuk mematikannya. "Bukankah besok kalian akan ke Jeju?" ia menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Sekarang sudah malam, cepat kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan tidur."

Chanyeol malah mengerang. "Ayah…" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi, "Kami bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ayah menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Benar. Tapi sekarang sudah malam, dan kalian harus tidur!"

Dan di tengah perseteruan ringan antara Chanyeol dan ayah ("Ayah, kami belum mengantuk!" protes Chanyeol, yang langsung dibalas oleh teriakan: "Tidak! Kalian harus tidur sekarang!"), Baekhyun berulang-kali menggigiti bibir—merasa frustrasi tingkat tinggi.

Lagi-lagi ia gagal memperoleh informasi tentang Jinri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas bus khusus bergerak cepat menyusuri jalanan tentram pulau Jeju—sebuah _banner_ besar bertuliskan _"JEJU TRIP 2015 – CASPIAN HIGH SCHOOL"_ tertempel pada kaca belakang masing-masing. Pemandangan yang Jeju suguhi sepanjang perjalanan dijamin menyegarkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Terdapat sebuah pagar kayu kecil mengitari perbatasan antara jalan raya dan laut di belakangnya—terbentang luas berwarna biru jernih. Berbagai tenda kecil penjual _seafood_ bolak-balik terlihat, menghiasi jalanan dengan dekorasi tenda mereka yang sederhana dan rapi.

Sayang, kebanyakan penumpang dari lima belas bus itu malah tak sadarkan diri—kepala tersandar nyaman pada kursi atau pundak teman mereka, otomatis melewatkan semua keindahan yang Jeju pamerkan. Terkecuali untuk satu orang.

Baekhyun menggeserkan jari di atas layar _Samsung_ miliknya, membuat sebuah _list_ untuk lagu-lagu tertentu yang sekiranya pas dengan suasana kali itu: tenang dan santai. _I Am Love_ oleh Yojo terputar pelan di telinganya, dan Baekhyun menyingkirkan kepala Minseok yang lama-kelamaan merambat ke dadanya untuk ditempatkan perlahan di bahu, sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri ke kursi. Ada titik-titik kecil salju di jendela; ia setengah membenahi posisi duduk untuk mencondongkan tubuh ke sana dan sengaja menguap guna membuat embun kecil—menuliskan _"bosan T^T"_ dengan jari telunjuk. Sebuah suara gemerisik aneh kemudian terdengar lewat _speaker_ , mengagetkan beberapa murid hingga mereka agak terjaga, dan Baekhyun segera menggesekkan sikutnya pada embun tadi.

"Lima belas menit lagi kita akan sampai di villa," ujar Kim- _seonsaeng_ , salah satu perwakilan kelas mereka—suara bosan dan kelelahan seakan ia baru bangun tidur. "Kunci kamar akan dibagikan nanti. Kalian harap cepat-cepat merapikan barang lalu mengikuti pengarahan di ruang yang telah disediakan. Terimakasih."

Bus mereka berhenti di depan lampu lalu lintas, bersebelahan dengan bus kelas lain yang berjajar agak dekat. Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihat alat hitung digital yang tertera di atas lampu tersebut—masih 86 detik lagi sebelum lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Membenahi posisi _earphones_ , ia menekan tombol _"shuffle"_ dan mengangguk-angguk kecil begitu lagu VIXX berjudul _Dynamite_ memenuhi pendengaran. Ia tengah asyik bersenandung pelan ketika ia tidak sengaja menoleh dan langsung bertatapan mata dengan Chanyeol dari bus seberang.

 _What the hell._

Pantas saja sedari tadi ia dipenuhi perasaan tidak enak.

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar selagi Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kemudian melambaikan jari tengah andalannya. Baekhyun mendelik seram. Sekali lagi, _what the hell_ , dan ia segera menutup tirai jendela kasar, tak sengaja menggerakkan bahu emosi sehingga Minseok terdorong ke belakang dan terbentur pembatas kursi—menggumam keras _"Ow, Baek!"_.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, belasan bus tadi pun akhirnya sampai di tujuan—sebuah villa sangat luas dan asri yang memiliki area taman penuh pepohonan tua di sebelahnya. Para penumpang terpaksa dibangunkan dari tidur lelap mereka untuk menuruni bus guna mengambil barang-barang mereka di garasi—diwajibkan antre mengabsen pada guru perwakilan demi mendapat kunci kamar. Baekhyun dan Minseok mendapat porsi kamar paling pojok di lantai dua—terletak cukup jauh dari ruang makan ataupun pertemuan, sehingga mereka mungkin harus berangkat lima menit lebih awal dari yang lain apabila ada pengarahan mendadak. Meski begitu, kamar mereka sangat memuaskan: area luas, dua tempat tidur ukuran _semi-medium_ , dekorasi cantik, televisi _LCD_ berukuran besar, dan kamar mandi lumayan mewah.

Minseok segera melompat ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata selagi Baekhyun mengecek ponsel untuk membaca lima pesan baru dari grup _KakaoTalk_ _"SURPRISE"._

 **K. Jongin mengundang Yerim, baekhyun byun, Nam JOOHYUK, dan sepuluh orang lain ke grup chat SURPRISE.**

 _KATALK!_

 **K. Jongin: Hai semua. Langsung ke topik utama ya, aku dan tim basket akan mengadakan semacam** **surprise party** **untuk Chanyeol [14:49]**

 _KATALK!_

 **K. Jongin: mengingat bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya menjadi kapten basket.** **Surprise party** **akan dilaksanakan besok malam. Jam dua belas malam sehabis acara** **Campfire** **.** **Jadi siangnya kita harus bersiap-siap membuat** **banner** **dan lain-lain [14:51]**

 _KATALK! KATALK!_

 **K. Jongin: Informasi selanjutnya akan aku beritahu di sini. Yang punya pertanyaan, langsung tanyakan saja [14:52]**

 **K. Jongin: Baekhyun-** **hyung** **, berapa nomor kamarmu? [14:56]**

Baekhyun mengetikkan jawaban _"nomor 325"_ kemudian mematikan ponsel. Ia tersenyum sendiri. _Surprise party_ , ya? Chanyeol pasti akan sangat terkejut. Ia menatap jam dinding sejenak, mata langsung melebar begitu menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat lima—menandakan bahwa acara pengarahan akan segera dimulai, dan hendak membangunkan Minseok dari tidur ketika seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk-ketuk pintu—agak pelan dan tidak terburu-buru. Mengangkat alis, Baekhyun pun ragu-ragu berseru, "Sebentar!"

Alangkah terkejut dirinya saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum agak canggung sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit—poni berantakan karena keringat.

"Baek," katanya, "Mau makan bersama?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Baekhyun belajar dari pengalaman. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mudah terpengaruh. _Seharusnya_ Baekhyun menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk membolos acara pengarahan dan makan bersamanya. Karena, dari semua restoran yang Baekhyun pikir mereka akan kunjungi, Chanyeol memilih _"Pizza House"_ —sebuah restoran piza kecil-kecilan dekat padang rumput, daripada mencicipi _seafood_ pinggir jalan, yang pastinya seratus kali lebih enak, orisinil, dan tidak ditemui di Seoul.

Namun, seperti kata orang: nasi telah menjadi bubur. Baekhyun telah menerima tawaran lelaki itu, berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit lamanya (sambil menggerutu nonstop), dan kini mereka telanjur berada di dalam restoran—sebuah piring besar berisikan satu piza favorit ukuran _medium_ di tengah meja, ditemani dua gelas jus jeruk. Ia dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan, siku tangan sesekali bergesekan, dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka, berulang-ulang menjauhkan diri ke kanan hingga terbentur dinding—namun entah kenapa di saat yang sama Chanyeol malah berbuat sebaliknya: terus menggeserkan tubuh mendekat sampai nyaris berdempetan dengan sang kakak. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa terperangkap di sana.

"Baek." Baekhyun menoleh dan detik itu juga Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelap bumbu piza di pojok bibirnya dan menjilatnya di mulut, ekspresi datar biasa saja. Wajah sang kakak seketika memerah melihat itu dan ia cepat-cepat membuang muka—jantung berdebar-debar gila seakan mau copot. Chanyeol menatapnya aneh dari samping, mengamati Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepala terlalu dalam hingga wajahnya tak kelihatan. Mengangkat bahu santai, sang adik kemudian menjilat bibir lagi sebelum berujar, "Kau berantakan sekali kalau makan, Baek."

Baekhyun memegang bibirnya, jantung masih berdetak begitu cepat, dan ia menelan ludah. "Banyak bicara," gumamnya, mengambil _tissue_ untuk mengelap kasar keseluruhan bibir—bayangan akan Chanyeol menjilat bumbu piza bekasnya melayang-layang di pikiran, dan ia keceplosan berteriak frustrasi, _"Argh!"_

Chanyeol tertawa menyaksikan sang kakak, hampir tersedak karena ia sedang mengunyah sepotong piza kala itu. Lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mengabaikan sang adik, meneguk sedikit sisa dari jus jeruk miliknya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu sang kakak. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan ke kasir sebentar."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:40 ketika mereka keluar dari restoran, menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil melewati hamparan rumput luas di mana beberapa sapi dan domba bergerak bebas ke sana kemari. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel ke tubuhnya, mengamati kumpulan binatang tersebut setengah tertarik—terus berjalan lambat bersama Chanyeol di sampingnya. Nyaris tidak ada orang di sini; keadaan sepi dan hening—mungkin karena berada di pedesaan—dan Baekhyun mengambil dan menarik nafas tenang, menikmati betapa segarnya udara sekitar.

"Baekhyun, awas!"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik lengannya sebelum salah satu kaki Baekhyun dapat memasuki sebuah lubang cukup besar di pinggir jalan. Mata Baekhyun membulat dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol lagi, hidung terbentur cukup keras pada dada lelaki itu dan telinga dapat mendengar jelas seberapa menderu degupan jantung sang adik. "Hati-hati," ujar Chanyeol, meraba-raba punggungnya seolah menenangkan, dan Baekhyun otomatis meletakkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang yang lebih muda.

Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sana kecuali mereka, sebelum merangkul Baekhyun erat—wajah ia tenggelamkan dalam rambut Baekhyun, menghirupnya lembut, sementara masing-masing dilingkarkan pada bahu sang kakak. Baekhyun terdiam, menikmati suara detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdebar sama cepatnya dengan detak jantungnya sekarang, sambil perlahan menutup mata. Baekhyun menyukai pelukan-pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menyukai kebiasaan Chanyeol yang sering memeluknya tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah menonton televisi atau berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah. Tubuh Chanyeol terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, membuat Baekhyun menginginkan lebih dan lebih—meski akhirnya harus ia pendam sendiri (karena ia tidak mau menjadi orang pertama yang memulai pelukan mereka).

Baekhyun bisa merasakan senyum Chanyeol di lehernya. "Tidakkah kau suka berpelukan, _Baekhyunee_?" ujarnya lembut seraya tertawa kecil, mengeratkan pelukan mereka yang sudah erat sampai hidung Baekhyun (lagi-lagi) terdesak cukup keras. Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya. "Kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Baekhyun datar; jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup cepat hingga kedua tangannya—yang kini terbalut sempurna di pinggang lelaki itu—gemetaran hebat. Sang kakak menggigit bibir, merapatkan diri pada tubuh Chanyeol—mata masih terpejam selagi aroma parfum lelaki itu merasuki hidungnya.

Mereka terus berpelukan erat seperti itu hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan diri terdahulu, membuat Chanyeol sempat menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?" tanya yang lebih muda, mengerutkan dahi seakan terganggu oleh aksi Baekhyun barusan.

"Kita harus kembali ke villa, bodoh," ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar mata, meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol—menariknya kasar agar mereka segera berlari menuju villa.

Seperti yang Baekhyun duga, dua guru paling menyeramkan di sekolah—Jo- _seonsaeng_ , guru olahraga, dan Kawamaru- _sensei_ , guru bahasa Jepang—telah menunggu di depan villa dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada. Tatapan tajam mereka nyaris membunuh Baekhyun hidup-hidup dan ia setengah memperlambat kecepatan jalan kakinya guna sedikit bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol. Sang adik, sebaliknya, malah terlihat santai seolah tidak berdosa—membungkuk hormat ketika dua guru tersebut mendelikkan mata padanya. Baekhyun menciut seketika.

"Dari mana saja kalian?!" bentak Jo- _seonsaeng_ , menghampiri mereka dengan pandangan seorang pembantai. "Kalian telah melewatkan pengarahan penting!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkuk bersamaan. "Maafkan kami, _seonsaeng-nim_."

Kawamaru- _sensei_ menatap mereka dingin. "Sudah, masuk sana! Kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing!"

Dua guru _killer_ tersebut kemudian membalikkan tubuh, meninggalkan mereka di sana, dan menggerakkan kaki malas-malasan menuju ruang pertemuan sembari berkomplain nonstop mengenai suhu udara Jeju. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri kaku di tempat, menyaksikan kepergian mereka sampai benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Lelaki itu lantas meletakkan salah satu lengannya pada bahu Baekhyun lagi. "Lihat? Kita tidak seberapa dimarahi, bukan?" ujarnya, tersenyum gaya "aku-tahu-semuanya" yang Baekhyun paling benci. Sang kakak memutar mata, dan Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh getaran ponsel dalam saku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol mengakhiri rangkulan sepihaknya untuk mengambil ponsel dan sebuah kerutan di dahi perlahan terbentuk begitu ia melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal dengan angka akhir 391 tengah tertera di sana, dan Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. "Angkat saja."

Chanyeol justru menggeleng, lekas mematikan ponsel tersebut dan merangkul Baekhyun lagi. "Ayo pergi."

Baekhyun langsung melepas rangkulan Chanyeol agak kasar, sekilas mengejutkan sang adik. "Apa itu Jinri?"

Mata Chanyeol setengah melebar terkejut. Ia mengangguk tidak yakin. "Ya..." suaranya pelan seperti sebuah bisikan, "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Tidak susah mendengar gosip tentangmu," ujarnya dingin, dan Chanyeol tampak gelisah. Baekhyun kemudian memalingkan wajah ke direksi lain—berharap bahwa yang lebih muda tidak menyadari betapa kacau perasaannya. Ia menelan ludah, sedikit menenangkan diri. "Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya, masih tidak menatap sang adik. Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun seperti ingin meledak, dan ia serontak tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar. _Jinri pasti ada apa-apa dengan Chanyeol._ Butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk memandang Chanyeol lagi, intonasi nada ia usahakan sesantai mungkin: "Jika ya, maka lekaslah berbaikan. Tidak baik bertengkar lama-lama."

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi canggung, dan Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan kontak mata Chanyeol. "Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi. "Kami tidak berpacaran," ia menjelaskan, suaranya terdengar terburu-buru. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya itu untuk memegang lengan mantel sang kakak "Kami tidak berpacaran, Baek," ulangnya lebih tegas dan yakin, nafas naik-turun tidak menentu, "Jinri—aku—" ia menelan ludah. "—aku tidak menyukainya, asal tahu saja."

Baekhyun menoleh, menyadari ekspresi ketakutan yang kini terpancar di mata Chanyeol. _Kenapa?_ Ia ingin bertanya, namun menahan diri. Mereka bertatapan mata sejenak sebelum Baekhyun memecah keheningan mencekat itu dengan menendang kaki Chanyeol main-main. _"Yah,"_ serunya, tersenyum canggung. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" lelaki itu terus memberinya pandangan penuh rasa khawatir. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu jika kau berpacaran, _okay_! Aku adalah kakak yang suportif."

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit melembut; ia pun tersenyum, meski terkesan kaku serta canggung. "Berhati-hatilah dalam bicara, Baek." Menepuk pundak Baekhyun, lelaki itu lantas menempatkan lengan pada bahunya, berbisik seraya menahan tawa: "Hey, mau kentang goreng?"

Baekhyun menganga, tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana mendengar pengalihan topik Chanyeol yang sungguh tidak berhubungan. Meski begitu, ia berpura-pura semangat dan menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Park, kau baru makan!"

Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, lengan bergerak untuk menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapan—suara lelaki itu menggema di sekitar taman, membawa yang lebih pendek ke ruang makan di ujung villa.

Seharusnya suasana hati Baekhyun membaik, gelak tawa Chanyeol yang berlebihan biasanya ampuh untuk mengukir sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Tetapi entah kenapa melihat keceriaan sang adik yang tiba-tiba itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Jauh lebih kesal dari apa yang ia perkirakan. Nyaris menghancurkan suasana hati sang kakak hingga ia menjadi malas untuk meladeni segala candaan lucu yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

Aneh.


	10. Chapter 10: Too Sudden

Baekhyun tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat kejutan mencengangkan di pagi hari.

Setengah melompat, ia hampir melemparkan ponsel _Samsung_ tersayang dari genggaman—agak berteriak lumayan dramatis selagi ia cepat-cepat menampa ponsel tersebut menggunakan dua lengan sebelum benar-benar jatuh tragis ke lantai. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega lewat mulut, asap putih mengepul sekilas kemudian menghilang di antara udara yang dingin. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencengkram dada seraya memandang galak sebuah objek bertinggi abnormal di hadapannya dari bawah ke atas. _"What the hell,"_ adalah apa yang Baekhyun mampu katakan setelah ia dan objek tersebut menghabiskan waktu sekurang-kurangnya empat detik untuk menatap satu sama lain tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajah sambil menggerak-gerakkan alis jahil. Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung jijik. "Kau kaget, _Baekhyunee_?"

Sang kakak memutar mata. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia tidak kaget? Hari ini ia bangun satu jam lebih awal dari yang lain untuk menghindari antrean panjang pengambilan jatah makan pagi—tak peduli jika itu berarti ia harus makan sendirian bak seorang bocah anti-sosial di ruang makan. Berpakaian seadanya ( _t-shirt_ kuning terang kumel belum disetrika, celana _jeans_ , serta mantel hitam tebal), Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan _demi Tuhan_ , ia bersumpah jantungnya sungguhan copot saat mendapati seorang Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu—rambut kecokelatan yang biasa ia biarkan berantakan terbungkus rapi oleh _beanie_ hitam polos, menyisakan poni depan sealis menyamping yang membuatnya terlihat tiga kali lebih muda.

Menutup pintu kamar agak pelan—karena Minseok masih tertidur damai di atas tempat tidur, Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menemanimu makan pagi," jawab Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar main-main dan percaya diri, seakan-akan itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan. Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak merontokkan gigi-gigi sempurna sang adik dengan palu. Chanyeol lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menarik yang lebih tua mendekat agar ia dapat berbisik dalam suara agak serak: "Ayo ke ruang makan."

Mereka berjalan bersama—dengan Chanyeol menggenggam erat kelingking Baekhyun, sedikit perlahan dan bermalas-malasan, karena keduanya sibuk mengamati berbagai lukisan indah yang terpajang memenuhi dinding-dinding villa. Baekhyun diam-diam menoleh ke samping untuk memandang seluruh jemari tangan kanan Chanyeol yang sesekali mengusap-usap jari kelingking kirinya pelan—tak sekalipun melepasnya dari genggaman. Ia menyipitkan mata bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol hanya memegang kelingkingnya jika ia bisa memegang seluruh jemarinya? Menggelengkan kepala atas pertanyaan kekanak-kanakkan itu, Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol was-was. "Apa agendamu hari ini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Chanyeol menoleh, menundukkan kepala sedikit agar ia dapat membalas tatapan Baekhyun— _argh,_ perbedaan tinggi mereka terkadang memang menyusahkan. "Hari ini?" ia mengulangi, mengembalikan pandangan ke depan lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Joohyuk mengajakku jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kami akan bersepeda—" Ia terhenti sejenak, ekspresi serius seperti menimang-nimang sebelum membelalakkan mata seolah menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun merasa iri akan kedua mata lebar milik ibu yang diwariskan pada sang adik. "—ah, Baek! Kau harus ikut!" Chanyeol sedikit berseru, "Akan ada banyak _seafood_ di sana! Tidakkah kau suka _seafood_?"

Mendengar kata kunci _seafood_ , Baekhyun pun tidak kalah semangat untuk mendadak _fanboy_. _"Seafood?!"_ ia hampir teriak, suara lengkingnya menggema di ruangan, membuat Chanyeol harus menempelkan telapak tangan di sekitar mulut sang kakak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sekali sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol kasar. "Aku ikut!" ia lantas berseru lagi, tersenyum gembira, sebelum _flashback_ akan pesan _group chat KakaoTalk_ buatan Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di kepala dan menghancurkan semuanya.

 _Surprise party._

Kedua bahu serontak turun dramatis, Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir. Chanyeol menahan tawa menyaksikan perubahan drastis ekspresi Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka di salah satu tangga. "Ah… sepertinya aku tidak bisa," ujarnya, lekuk bibir mungil kemerahan melengkung agak miring ke bawah.

Chanyeol membasahi bibir. "Kenapa?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun sembari mengangkat kedua alis. "Kau bosan _seafood_?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, memalingkannya ke direksi lain—pipi agak kemerahan karena ia nyaris bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di hidungnya. "T-tidak," ia terbatuk-batuk untuk menutupi suaranya yang terbata-bata, "Aku hanya ada janji dengan Sehun untuk menemaninya ke hutan sebelah villa."

Ekspresi Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima, dan Baekhyun mengangkat bahu kaku. "Kau tahu… Sehun dan obsesi fotografi _Tumblr_ -nya."

Masih setia menggenggam kelingking Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk merapikan poni Baekhyun yang agak berantakan. "Kau tidak akan bersenang-senang di sana," ujarnya santai sambil membersihkan sedikit debu di rambut Baekhyun. "Jalan-jalan denganku saja."

Baekhyun memutar mata. Chanyeol memang selalu menginginkan segala hal untuk berjalan sesuai kemauannya—dan untuk mewujudkan semua itu, ia akan memaksa. "Tidak bisa, _Chanyeollie_ ," ia menekan pelafalan pada nama manja Chanyeol, sukses menyihir yang lebih muda untuk bergelak tawa. "Aku sudah janji."

Chanyeol tampak kecewa. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan, mata disipitkan, dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban. Ia mengangkat bahu terserah lalu mengusuk-usuk rambut Baekhyun gemas—sengaja memberantakan rambut halus kecokelatan yang lebih tua. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa," ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Bersenang-senanglah, _Baekhyunee_!"

Baekhyun justru mendelikkan mata kesal. _"Yah!"_ ia menjinjit setinggi mungkin untuk melepas _beanie_ Chanyeol dan mengacak-acak hebat rambut sang adik yang sudah berantakan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, membiarkan Baekhyun menghancurkan kondisi rambutnya selagi memegangi kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Aku adalah kakakmu! Harusnya aku yang melakukan ini!"

Terlalu fokus pada kegiatan bodoh mereka untuk saling memberantakan rambut satu sama lain, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun gagal menyadari bahwa ada dua orang lain di balik tembok yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ terlihat sangat berbeda ya," bisik Dooyoung, seorang murid kelas sepuluh—menyembunyikan tawa _fanboying_ sembari menonton pemandangan lucu kakak-beradik tersebut. Chanyeol menyudahi kontes kekanak-kanakan mereka dengan menggandeng lengan Baekhyun, menuntun yang lebih tua menuruni tangga—perlahan menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang di kejauhan. "Aku menginginkan seorang adik seperti Chanyeol- _hyung_ …"

Jongin cuma tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas. "Kurasa itu mustahil," ia berkomentar, menoleh sebentar untuk menepuk bahu Dooyoung sekali. "Chanyeol adalah adik terbaik yang tak akan bisa kau temukan di mana pun."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _ **TOO SUDDEN**_

* * *

Persiapan _surprise party_ telah dimulai. Jumlah panitia yang terjun langsung mengurusi kebutuhan pesta tersebut berjumlah lima belas orang—dipimpin oleh Jongin, dengan Baekhyun menjabat sebagai wakil ketua. Beberapa murid tertentu—yang Baekhyun kenali menjadi pengikut-pengikut setia Chanyeol—juga ikut membantu di lokasi: memanjat kursi dan tangga lipat untuk memasang _banner_ besar bertuliskan _"THANK YOU PCY!"_ di atas dinding. Balon berwarna-warni memalukan disebarkan ke segala sisi, memberikan kesan bahwa ini bukanlah _surprise party_ murid SMA—melainkan balita (Baekhyun telah bolak-balik menyatakan protes pada Jongin perihal balon-balon itu, tetapi sang ketua bersikeras bahwa suatu acara tak akan lengkap tanpa kehadiran balon.)

Melalui persiapan _surprise_ _party_ ini, Baekhyun bisa mengenal banyak adik kelas populer yang sering menjadi topik gosip harian Oh Sehun. Pertama, Yoo Seungwoo, murid kelas sepuluh yang memiliki sepasang mata sipit namun wajah yang imut—ia suka merecoki anak lain (termasuk Baekhyun, kecuali Jongin). Lalu Park Sooyoung ("Panggil aku Joy!" paksa anak itu), seorang siswi kelas sebelas yang cantik dan pintar bernyanyi—meski mereka secara teknis baru berkenalan, Baekhyun sudah mendengar banyak gosip mengenai Sooyoung (terutama rumor tentang dirinya di tolak Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu). Terdapat banyak nama yang harus ia simpan di memorinya hari itu, dan Baekhyun mendadak merindukan sosok lamanya—di mana ia adalah seorang siswa populer, berjulukan _"The School's Moodbooster"_ , yang jago bersosialisasi.

Yuju, siswi penyabar (karena ia tidak marah sekalipun Yoo Seungwoo telah bolak-balik menjahilinya) kelas sebelas, menepuk lengan Baekhyun. _"Sunbae,"_ ujarnya, melambaikan _sweater_ hitam mahal yang nantinya akan menjadi hadiah untuk Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau membantuku membungkus kado?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mendudukkan diri bersebelahan dengan Yuju pada sofa putih panjang terdekat. Yuju membentangkan kertas kado polos berwarna biru laut di atas meja, dan Baekhyun membenahi posisi duduk untuk membungkuk sedikit, meletakkan _sweater_ itu di tengah-tengah. Mereka melipat kertas kado tersebut hati-hati, berulang-kali memastikan bahwa lipatan-lipatan yang mereka buat sudah rapi, sebelum memasang plester putih pekat di sepanjang garisnya. " _Sunbae_ sering memberi kado ya," ganggu Yuju, mengamati cara Baekhyun melipat kertas kado hingga membentuk sebuah kemeja lucu. "Rapi sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ah, tidak juga. Asal kau hati-hati saja."

Bagai arwah tak di undang, Jongin muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka sambil memegang ponsel. Ia memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku lalu menepuk kedua tangan keras-keras untuk mengumpulkan atensi semua orang di dalam ruangan. "Hentikan aktivitas kalian dan berkumpul di sini sekarang untuk diskusi penting!"

Dooyoung mengembalikan pensil _2B_ yang tadi ia pakai untuk menggambar sketsa wajah Chanyeol ke kotak alat tulis kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jongin—diikuti oleh keseluruhan siswa-siswi lain yang mulai duduk menyebar di lantai mengelilingi sang ketua. Jongin mengetukkan kaki ke lantai tidak sabaran seraya menunggu para panitia untuk berhenti mengobrol sebelum berdeham. "Siapa yang nanti malam akan tampil di acara _Campfire_?" Beberapa anak mengangkat tangan, dan Jongin menunjuk asal salah satu dari mereka yang tadi tidak mengangkat tangan—seorang murid tampan berkulit sangat putih. "Jaehyun- _hoobae_ , kau akan bertugas menjaga di sini agar tidak ada yang mengacau selama _Campfire_ ," Jongin lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai peringatan. Jaehyun mengangguk. "Pastikan tidak ada murid Caspian yang kesini."

Setelah itu, Jongin menatap ke sekeliling dan menunjuk dua orang sekaligus. "Jonghyun, Jinki!" ujarnya, "Kalian bertugas di luar villa untuk memastikan kehadiran Chanyeol saat ia hendak masuk!" Kedua orang itu mengangguk mengerti. "Aktifkan terus ponsel kalian agar kami bisa menghubungi kalian."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan, mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa kau sudah merencanakan bagaimana jalannya _surprise party_?"

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menatap semua orang. "Pestanya akan dilaksanakan tepat jam dua belas malam," ia menjelaskan mantap, "Pastikan ponsel kalian terus aktif karena kita akan saling membutuhkan bantuan satu sama lain."

Sekarang giliran Dooyoung yang mengangkat tangan. "Bagaimana cara kita membawa Chanyeol- _hyung_ kemari?"

Yerim menepuk tangan sekali. "Bagaimana kalau beberapa dari kalian berpura-pura menjadi penculik lalu menutup mulut Chanyeol- _sunbae_ dan mengikat tangannya?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala geli. "Dasar bodoh," ia menyenggol lengan Yerim. "Sebelum mereka bisa menutup mulut Chanyeol- _hyung_ , ia sudah terlebih dahulu menghabisi mereka."

Dooyoung mengerutkan dahi. "Lagipula," sahutnya, "Itu terlalu ekstrem. Kasihan Chanyeol- _hyung_."

Baekhyun memutar mata mendengar pernyataan Dooyoung. _"Kasihan"_ bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dikatakan pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Sekalipun kau memukulkan tiga panci di atas kepalanya, Chanyeol tidak akan merasa kesakitan. Beberapa minggu lalu, saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menggores telapak tangannya dengan pisau guna membantu Baekhyun memasak sup, ekspresinya bahkan datar dan biasa saja melihat darahnya bertetesan deras di atas meja.

Jongin menggebrak meja tidak biasa guna mengembalikan atensi semua orang padanya. "Dengarkan rencanaku baik-baik!" Ia mengambil nafas sejenak lalu memulai: "Pertama-tama, kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Joohyuk telah mengajak Chanyeol jalan-jalan ke pantai cukup jauh dari sini," ujarnya, dan Baekhyun teringat kembali akan ajakan Chanyeol tadi pagi. _Oh,_ jadi semua itu termasuk dalam rencana Jongin. Joohyuk telah berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk berwisata dengannya. "Ia akan mengolor-olor waktu jalan-jalan mereka sampai malam, sekitar jam sembilan atau sepuluh. Setidaknya sampai acara _Campfire_ selesai."

"Setelah itu," penjelasan Jongin masih panjang, dan ia meneguk sedikit air mineral dari botol minum yang ia bawa. "Baekhyun- _hyung_ akan menjadi umpan sementara."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Sudahlah," ia menyilangkan kedua lengan di sekitar dada, menyeringai seram yang menambah kekhawatiran dalam diri Baekhyun. "Aku yakin sesampainya Chanyeol di sini, dia akan langsung mencarimu."

Alis Baekhyun semakin mengerut. "Lalu?"

"Acara di mulai jam dua-belas, dan Chanyeol mungkin sudah hadir duluan di sini satu jam sebelumnya," ia menerangkan, "Kuharap _hyung_ mau mengolor-olor waktunya untuk berada di luar villa sampai _surprise party_ dilaksanakan."

 _Okay,_ itu gampang. Baekhyun hendak bernafas lega, namun tiba-tiba Jongin melanjutkan—nada suara turun tiga oktaf dan terdengar licik, "Kalian harus menunggu di hutan sebelah sampai kau mendapatkan pesan _KakaoTalk_ dariku untuk masuk ke ruangan ini."

Baekhyun menganga. "A-apa maksudmu?!"

Jongin mengangkat kedua alis lelah melihat sikap berlebihan Baekhyun. _"Okay,"_ ia menggerakkan tangan seperti seseorang yang tengah memberi pidato di depan umum. "Singkatnya, kau menunggu saja di hutan sebelah—nikmati kegelapan yang ada—dan aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa kau sedang mencari udara segar di sana. Tunggu sampai ia menghampirimu lalu ajaklah dia bicara, bermain _Clash of Clans_ , atau apa. Terserah."

Baekhyun masih menganga. " _Okay_ —aku—" ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. "—kenapa harus di hutan?!"

Jongin tampak malas menjelaskan rencananya. "Karena hutan itu terletak sangat dekat dengan lokasi _surprise party_ kita, _hyung._ Asal kalian tidak berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh saja."

Dooyoung mengangkat tangan, tersenyum ramah. "Itu bukan hutan, _hyung_!" koreksinya sungguh tidak membantu, karena demi Dewa, mau tempat itu "hutan" atau "taman"—tempat itu tetaplah sangat gelap di malam hari, dan Baekhyun _lumayan_ benci kegelapan. "Hanya taman luas yang ditanami banyak macam pohon langka! Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa membaca pengetahuan tentang pohon-pohon langka tersebut di pigura kecil yang tersedia!"

"Intinya!" Jongin segera memotong sebelum anak-anak lain dapat berbicara, "Kau tunggu di sana sampai Chanyeol menghampirimu, olor-olorlah waktu kalian sampai jam 11:58, lalu ajak dia kemari." Melambaikan tangan malas-malasan, ia kemudian mengusir anak-anak di sekitar sambil berseru lagi lebih keras, "Sekarang kembalilah bekerja!"

Semua orang melaksanakan persis apa yang Jongin perintahkan. Baekhyun masih menatap Jongin kesal, sebelum memutar mata dan mengambil ponsel miliknya di atas meja untuk membuka beberapa pesan _Snapchat_ dari Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sejumlah foto pemandangan indah serta makanan _seafood_ lezat yang sang adik sengaja ambil guna mengiming-imingnya. Di saat yang sama Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahunya, dan Baekhyun serontak menengadah. "Aku harap rencana kita bisa berjalan lancar, _hyung_ ," ujarnya, tersenyum tampan—sebuah senyuman tulus yang dulu sempat mencuri hati Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, Jongin," ia balik tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuh untuk menyenggol lengan Jongin main-main. "Chanyeol pasti akan sangat terkejut."

"Semoga," Jongin mengangguk semangat. "Kau akan mendapat _full quality time_ dengan adikmu!" ia menggerak-gerakkan alisnya aneh persis seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan jika ia sedang meledek Baekhyun. "Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan siapa pacar pertamanya."

Mulut Baekhyun membulat jadi _"O"_ kecil. "Pacar pertama, kau bilang?" ia bertanya penuh penasaran, "Siapa?"

Mengedikkan bahu, Jongin berkata, "Aku tidak tahu," ada sedikit jeda selagi ia memandangi langit-langit ruangan, "Mungkin aku kelas enam saat itu dan aku melihat sebuah pigura foto dirinya dan seorang bocah lucu tersembunyi di dalam laci. Saat kutanya siapa bocah itu, dia menjawab bahwa itu adalah pacarnya."

Jongin menyeringai kecil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. " _Hyung,_ kurasa ia berbohong," ujarnya, "Aku memang tidak seberapa ingat seperti apa foto itu, tapi mereka terlihat sangat kecil—mungkin sekitar tujuh sampai delapan tahun."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Ha,_ tentu saja keparat itu berbohong. Mana mungkin ia bisa memacari seseorang di usia terlalu belia? Itu tidak masuk akal! Baekhyun bahkan baru merasakan jatuh cinta saat ia memasuki bangku SMP. Dasar bodoh. Ia lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan, mencari kehangatan, selagi menyusun rencana untuk membongkar paksa laci Chanyeol dan merenggut pigura foto itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Sekarang ia jadi penasaran akan seperti apa wujud dari bocah lucu yang Jongin informasikan.

"Omong-omong," Jongin menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada ponsel Baekhyun. "Kenapa tadi kau tersenyum sendiri? Apa kekasihmu mengirimkan pesan romantis?"

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya sedetik, ekspresi ling-lung, sebelum ia menyadari apa maksud Jongin dan kembali tersenyum. "Oh," ia menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya Chanyeol. Ia mengirimiku banyak pesan _Snapchat_."

Jongin mengangkat alis terkejut. _"Snapchat?"_ ia mengulang, intonasi nada tidak percaya, dan Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Jongin karena air liur sang adik kelas bertebaran di udara. "Chanyeol menggunakan _Snapchat_?!"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun singkat. _Well,_ semua orang tahu Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada aplikasi-aplikasi _chatting_ kecuali _KakaoTalk_. Tetapi karena Baekhyun sering mengabaikan pesan _KakaoTalk_ Chanyeol (sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan mengabaikan, ia cuma membalas lima kali lebih lama), lelaki itu mendadak setuju untuk mengunduh aplikasi _Snapchat_ (" _Hm,_ aku sering melihatmu aktif di _Snapchat_ daripada _KakaoTalk_ ," jawab Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun bertanya alasan atas kesetujuannya untuk menggunakan aplikasi tersebut.) Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol terlalu protektif, memaksa yang lebih tua untuk segera membalas pesannya dan mengabarinya bila sesuatu "buruk" terjadi—padahal, demi Dewa, ia jarang pergi kecuali _hang out_ tanpa tujuan di _Starbucks_ dekat rumah bersama Sehun.

"Itu aneh," Jongin berhenti menganga, memandang ke depan dengan ekspresi kosong. _"Hyung!"_ secepat angin, ia menoleh lagi untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata lebar dramatis. "Mantra apa yang telah kau beri pada Chanyeol? Kenapa dia menjadi aneh begitu?"

Baekhyun menendang dengkul Jongin keras hingga si adik kelas meringis kesakitan. _Fuck yes_ , Baekhyun memang jago dalam hal tendang-menendang.

"Jangan berlebihan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya di atas rerumputan hijau seraya menikmati pemandangan indah air terjun di depan mata. Ia menguap, meletakkan tas selempang kecil sebagai bantal kemudian membaringkan tubuh di sana—tak mempedulikan kemungkinan bahwa mantel biru tua mahal yang ia kenakan akan menjadi kotor nantinya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, mengamati bentuk abstrak awan di langit senja dengan ekspresi kosong—sepenuhnya mengabaikan sekelompok turis asing wanita yang kerap mencuri pandang padanya. Ia bisa berkomunikasi lancar menggunakan bahasa Inggris; maka ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka—turis-turis wanita itu bahkan mencoba taruhan akan siapa dari antara mereka yang berhasil memperoleh nomor ponselnya duluan.

Berbicara tentang ponsel, Chanyeol pun tergerak untuk mengambil barang itu dari saku—menggeserkan jari telunjuk pada layar untuk membuka kunci, dan serontak bangkit dari posisi terlentang begitu melihat satu pesan _Snapchat_ baru dari Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil saat _selca_ Baekhyun memakan kentang goreng muncul di layar—sebuah _caption_ singkat tertulis di tengahnya: _"memang kau saja yang bisa pamer?"_. Chanyeol mengirimkan video singkat pemandangan air terjun sebagai balasan, menyeringai tanpa alasan, sembari menunggu lingkaran kecil di sebelah pesan Baekhyun untuk berhenti _loading_.

 _Pesan tidak terkirim._

Chanyeol mengerang keras. Joohyuk memutar tubuh untuk menatapnya bingung—kedua tangan menggenggam sebuah kamera _SLR_ terbaru. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol mendongak kemudian menekan tombol di bagian samping untuk mengunci ponsel. Ia menggeleng canggung. "Tidak ada sinyal di sini."

Joohyuk mengangguk, mengangkat kamera _SLR_ ke dekat mata untuk mengambil banyak gambar akan pepohonan sekeliling. "Tentu saja," ujarnya santai. Ia menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya untuk mengecek beberapa hasil foto yang barusan ia potret. "Kenapa?" ia membenahi kalung kameranya di sekitar leher. "Apa Jinri menelepon?"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ejekan Joohyuk. "Pesan _Snapchat_ -ku tidak terkirim."

Joohyuk menganga. _"Whoa,"_ ia mulai menertawai Chanyeol. "Kau memakai _Snapchat_?"

Chanyeol berdiri, menyingkirkan debu pada mantel dan celananya, sebelum berjalan menghampiri Joohyuk—merebut kamera _SLR_ anak itu hingga gantungan yang ada di lehernya terasa sedikit mencekik. "Baekhyun menyuruhku," ujar Chanyeol, menekan sebuah tombol untuk mempertunjukkan sejumlah jepretan karya Joohyuk. Ia mengangkat kedua alis. "Aku tidak tahu kau berbakat dalam fotografi."

Joohyuk menarik kamera _SLR_ -nya dari tangan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun ini, Baekhyun itu," katanya, tersenyum lebar dengan maksud menggoda Chanyeol. Ekspresi lelaki tinggi itu tetap datar. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian adalah kakak-adik."

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku mantel, dan Joohyuk berkata lagi, "Kau kenal Kang Seolguk? Kudengar dia menyukai kakakmu."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah dingin selama beberapa detik. Ia menggertakkan gigi sekali, dan ekspresi datar kembali melanda wajah tampannya. "Pecundang itu tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Baekhyun."

Joohyuk serontak menoleh; ia bersumpah bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mendengar kalimat barusan terlontar lantang dari mulut Chanyeol—intonasi nada yang Chanyeol pakai ketika mengatakannya akan menakuti siapa saja yang mendengarnya. _"Whoa,"_ ia menyenggol lengan Chanyeol beberapa kali, berusaha memperbaiki keadaan karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang datar justru membuatnya sedikit ngeri. " _Chill, brother_. Mereka tidak mungkin benar-benar berpacaran."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Ayo kembali ke villa."

Joohyuk menatap air terjun untuk terakhir kali sebelum membalikkan tubuh, mengeratkan tas selempang di bahunya dan cepat-cepat berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. " _Shit,"_ gumamnya, setengah menggelengkan kepala, "Chanyeol seperti mengidap _brother complex_ saja."

Gumaman pelan Joohyuk berhasil ditangkap oleh pendengaran lelaki tinggi di belakangnya, dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Pesta kejutan Chanyeol akan dimulai kurang-lebih satu jam lagi, dan kini ia terpaksa menanggung beban sebagai seorang "umpan sementara" demi kelancaran pesta tersebut. Sekitar lima menit telah berlalu sejak ia mendudukkan diri pada salah satu bangku tua kosong di "hutan" sebelah villa dan Jongin tidak kunjung memberi kabar apapun di _KakaoTalk_. Baekhyun sudah merana di sini, tubuhnya kedinginan dan ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri—khawatir ia akan bertatap-mata dengan makhluk-makhluk _tertentu_.

Mengambil ponsel dari saku untuk yang ke seratus kali, Baekhyun menekan tombol gagang telepon hijau pada pojok layar sebelah nama kontak "Jongin". Telepon tersambung, dan Baekhyun langsung menyahut—tak membiarkan Jongin mengatakan sepatah kata sambutan: " _Yah!_ Di mana Chanyeol?" ia memainkan jemarinya di atas bangku untuk mengungkapkan stress. "Aku tidak tahan di sini!"

Ada suara bising aneh. _"Baru datang!"_ Jongin berbisik ceria, _"Dia akan ke sana sebentar lagi!"_

" _Okay!"_ dan sebelum Jongin bisa menyerukan _"hwaiting!"_ , Baekhyun telah memutus sambungan telepon mereka duluan. _Fuck Jongin_ , bentak Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia mengaktifkan _airplane mode_ lalu mengambil _earphones_ dari saku sebelah kiri. Memasangkan kabel pada lubang di atas ponsel, ia kemudian berdiri dari bangku dan menekan tombol _"shuffle"_ , berharap bahwa lagu yang akan terputar adalah—

" _AYO GG!"_

Jantung Baekhyun harus copot lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, dan ia serontak melepas kedua _earphones,_ membiarkan kabel tersebut bergelantungan ke tanah. _What the fuck!_ Baekhyun memegang dadanya sekilas. Suara sang idola, Sooyoung, tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkan di malam hari—apalagi karena kondisi volume ponsel yang berada di atas maksimal, serta fakta bahwa ia sekarang berada di dalam taman sendirian. Ia menatap jengkel pada layar ponsel—sebuah gambar _SNSD_ terpampang di situ dengan judul lagu _masterpiece_ mereka: _"I Got a Boy."_ Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar samar-samar lagu itu terputar lewat _earphones_ yang masih bergelantungan.

Membungkukkan tubuh, Baekhyun berusaha meraih _earphones_ tersebut ketika seseorang mendadak memeluk bahunya dari belakang.

Baekhyun berteriak.

Ia sungguh-sungguh berteriak, menggerakkan tangan ke sana kemari untuk menyingkirkan lengan-lengan misterius itu sambil merengek berlebihan, hingga ia menoleh, dan langsung berhenti menjerit—teriakan _"AH!"_ -nya berakhir agak canggung—guna mendelikkan mata pada seseorang di hadapannya yang mulai cekikikan gila.

Suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang sangat rendah terdengar janggal bila ia tertawa—Baekhyun menyadari fakta itu baru-baru ini, karena keseringan mendengar yang lebih muda tertawa. Chanyeol lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, mendadak memeluknya, dan sang kakak, yang awalnya mengerucutkan bibir kesal, mulai sedikit tersenyum. "Maafkan aku," ia berusaha berkata di sela-sela tawanya yang menggila. "Jangan marah."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan, otomatis melepas pelukan mereka. "Brengsek!"

Tawa Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya mati, dan ia mengusuk-usuk rambut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, _Baekhyunee_ ," ia menjongkok sedikit untuk mengambil _earphones_ yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Oh ya, sedang apa kau di sini?" ia bertanya, dan Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sedikit terpesona—bahkan di bawah tiang lampu yang terangnya agak redup, ia masih terlihat sangat tampan. Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. "Kata Jongin kau ingin uji nyali."

Dusta Jongin menuai satu rotasi bola mata dari Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

Chanyeol memandangi keadaan sekitar. "Di sini terlalu sepi," ujarnya, ekspresi wajah menunjukkan rasa kurang nyaman. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam saja?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menahan pergelangan Chanyeol, memaksa sang adik untuk membalikkan tubuh. "Jangan!" ia berseru, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Chanyeol mengangkat alis curiga. "Maksudku—aku—" ia melirik sebentar ke arah pintu menuju ruangan _surprise party_ Chanyeol lalu mengembalikan tatapan pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kaku. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini sebentar. Denganmu." Chanyeol masih mengangkat alis, dan Baekhyun memegang lengan sang adik erat. "Apa kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Baiklah," ujarnya, melepas pegangan Baekhyun pada lengannya guna menyatukan jemari mereka perlahan—memasukkan tautan tangan mereka ke dalam saku mantel Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Kau mau berkeliling?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol. "Kalau kau tidak lelah."

Chanyeol bersenandung pelan, meremas tangan Baekhyun gemas—menyalurkan getaran ke dalam pembulu darah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah merasa lelah denganmu, _Baekhyunee_ ," ujarnya, pandangan mata ke depan selagi mereka melangkahkan kaki lambat menyusuri jalan setapak terbuat dari batuan besar di tengah taman. Semakin mereka memasuki ujung taman, semakin redup pula pencahayaan tiang lampu di situ. Pada satu titik, beberapa lampu bahkan tidak berfungsi lagi, menjadikan keadaan taman justru gelap gulita. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di tengah jalan.

Baekhyun menyalakan senter ponsel guna membaca asal keterangan salah satu pohon. " _Sebastiano Mar—what the,_ nama macam apa ini?" ia terus membaca, "Pohon ini dipercaya dapat mengabulkan—" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika merasakan sepasang lengan berukuran dua kali lebih besar merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Baekhyun. "—p-permintaan apapun, selama—"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Selama?"

"Selama…" Baekhyun mendekatkan cahaya pada pigura, gagal membaca terusan penjelasan sebab kondisi kertas ketikan yang telah mengabur. "…tidak diketahui." Baekhyun mematikan senter ponsel dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku. " _Ugh,_ kutebak kertas ini diketik ratusan tahun lalu."

Chanyeol menguap, mengeratkan pelukan sepihaknya dan membenamkan wajah di antara helai rambut Baekhyun. " _Whatever…"_ bisiknya, terdengar mengantuk berat.

Baekhyun tersenyum; ia kemudian memegang tangan Chanyeol yang bergelantung di sekitar dadanya. "Apa kau mengantuk?" Chanyeol mengangguk lambat, dan Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol guna memutar tubuh ke arah Chanyeol dan gantian menggerakkan kedua lengan di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol. Sang adik otomatis membalas pelukan Baekhyun, menggosokkan telapak tangan di punggung yang lebih tua. Baekhyun menghirup aroma parfum Chanyeol lega, menempelkan pipi pada dada Chanyeol—merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin cepat. Suara itu adalah musik yang dapat mengantar Baekhyun kepada tidur nyenyak.

"Kau ingat," Baekhyun serontak membuka mata agak terkejut—diakibatkan oleh vibrasi singkat dari suara rendah Chanyeol yang menggelitik pipi Baekhyun setiap ia berbicara. "Dulu kaulah yang memelukku jika aku kedinginan," ujar Chanyeol, mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun pelan. Sang kakak diam-diam tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalu mereka. "Dulu kau lebih tinggi dan besar dariku," ia mengambil sedikit jeda untuk menggerakkan bibirnya di sekitar rambut Baekhyun. "Lihat siapa yang menang sekarang?"

Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol dan yang lebih tinggi segera menjerat kaki Baekhyun di antara kakinya. Baekhyun mengerang, suara teredam oleh mantel tebal Chanyeol—karena semakin ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan kaki Chanyeol, ia hanya akan memeluk Chanyeol jauh lebih erat—hidung terpencet keras pada dada anak itu. Alhasil, Baekhyun menyerah total. "Park, jangan sombong!" serunya, masih menyangkut topik sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Baek, kau ingat?" Chanyeol ternyata belum selesai bernostalgia, dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sejak kapan suara Chanyeol bisa menjadi selembut dan semenenangkan itu. "Dari dulu kaulah yang menyiapkanku sarapan—"

"—sampai sekarang, Chanyeol, sampai sekarang," Baekhyun langsung menginterupsi; ia memutar mata tapi tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol tertawa lagi, nafasnya menggelitik kulit kepala Baekhyun. "Aku menyiapkan sarapanmu, bajumu, bak mandimu. Semuanya _aku_ yang siapkan."

"Kau membelikanku baju, membujukku makan sayur," ada jeda beberapa detik seraya Chanyeol meletakkan salah satu tangannya di sekitar leher Baekhyun—pada bagian yang paling sensitif—dan mengusapnya perlahan, sedikit menggelikan Baekhyun hingga ia sedikit menjauhkan diri dari sentuhan Chanyeol. Namun sang adik terus melanjutkan usapannya, dan Baekhyun lebih membenamkan wajah pada mantel Chanyeol—mencoba bersikap biasa saja meski jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. "Kau—aku—" Chanyeol terhenti, mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas tegang. Ia kemudian mengembalikan posisi tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun. "Aku selalu merasa kesepian sejak kau dan Ibu pergi."

Baekhyun setengah menengadah, dan Chanyeol menelan ludah, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menundukkan kepala Baekhyun—disandarkan kembali ke dadanya. "Ayah bilang kalian tidak mempedulikanku lagi," lanjutnya, sedikit meremas mantel Baekhyun saat ia menciumi rambut Baekhyun. "Aku terus menunggu surat dari kalian…" suaranya menjadi lebih pelan, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan lemah seolah Chanyeol tengah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dada Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa agak sesak. "Baekhyun, apa dulu kau benar-benar tidak mempedulikanku?"

Baekhyun hendak menjawab, namun Chanyeol terburu-buru meneruskan, "Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya, serak dan sedikit bergetar, "Kau mungkin tidak tahu betapa senangnya diriku bisa melihatmu." Ia mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya meraba-raba punggung Chanyeol lembut. "Jangan pergi…" bisik Chanyeol lemah, detakan jantungnya berdetak lebih dan lebih cepat seiring detik berjalan. Ia membenamkan wajah pada rambut Baekhyun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka, meletakkan kedua tangan pada masing-masing bahu Chanyeol. Sang adik memandangnya lewat kedua mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Kau bilang kau merindukanku dan kau senang bisa melihatku lagi," ujar Baekhyun, suaranya pecah oleh gugup di bawah tatapan intens Chanyeol. "Lantas, kenapa dulu kau begitu membenciku?"

"Bukankah kau yang membenciku?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Baekhyun menganga mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan poni Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Baek."

"Aku—" Baekhyun membuka dan menutup mulut, berkali-kali melakukan itu layaknya orang bodoh, sebelum membasahi bibir. "Aku _memang_ membencimu karena kau menjengkelkan—tapi—" Baekhyun mulai kehabisan kata-kata, dan ia ingin menangis frustasi karena Chanyeol justru terlihat menahan tawa. "T-tapi—itu—itu karena kau—"

Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya—menghalangi sang kakak untuk berbicara lebih banyak. "Jadi dulu kau benar-benar membenciku, _huh_?" ia tersenyum, menarik telapak tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di sekitar pinggang sang kakak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa kau masih membenciku?" ia mengangkat salah satu alis. "Apa aku sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, dan perlahan ekspresi bercanda di wajah Chanyeol mulai menghilang—tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan bingung. Entah apa yang meracuni pikiran Baekhyun karena ia tiba-tiba menjinjit dan langsung meletakkan satu ciuman polos di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Selama beberapa detik, tubuh Chanyeol membeku dan Baekhyun menelan ludah, jantung tambah berdebar-debar telah menyebabkan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Pipi Chanyeol terasa lembut ketika bibir Baekhyun menyentuhnya, dan sesingkat ia menempatkan ciuman itu, Baekhyun segera berhenti menjinjit, memalingkan wajah ke direksi lain—kedua tangan masih menggenggam bahu sang adik.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, dan saat Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menengadah guna menatap Chanyeol, wajah masih bersemu—kedua mata anak itu tengah melebar terkejut. Baekhyun sedikit menjinjit lagi untuk mengusap poni Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa membencimu," ungkapnya, tersenyum tipis sambil menyingkirkan beberapa daun mungil yang hinggap di sekitar rambut adiknya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tengah menatapnya intens—sebuah tatapan yang sering-kali membuat Baekhyun lupa akan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan, maka ia berusaha keras untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol itu dengan memainkan jemarinya pada rambut sang adik.

"Kau suka mengeroyok orang," Baekhyun menghela nafas setiap merasakan kelembutan rambut Chanyeol. "Kau melakukan semua hal yang aku benci," ia menurunkan tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar menatap mata Chanyeol. Untuk sesaat, ia sempat tenggelam pada bola mata kecokelatan sang adik yang tengah memandangnya dalam-dalam, dan Baekhyun menelan ludah—bibirnya mendadak kaku untuk berbicara.

"T-tapi—aku sangat menyayangimu," ujar Baekhyun begitu saja; ia tiba-tiba merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas karena jantungnya tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik—berdetak kelewat cepat hingga dadanya naik-turun tidak menentu. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tertawa dan menjadikan _mood_ -ku lebih baik," ia menggigit bibir gugup, menjinjit untuk mengalungkan kedua lengan pada leher Chanyeol. "Aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Kita telah melewati banyak waktu yang berat," Baekhyun mendesakkan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol, sementara sang adik segera membalas pelukan Baekhyun, kedua lengan di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun—merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil sangat erat sembari menciumi rambutnya. "Aku harap kita tidak akan berpisah," ujar Baekhyun, sedikit ragu-ragu untuk mencium rambut Chanyeol. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Kalau begitu jangan berpisah," bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun, melarikan sengatan di sekujur tubuh sang kakak. Mereka terus berpelukan, dengan Chanyeol yang tak pernah berhenti menempatkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di rambut Baekhyun, membisikkan namanya berulang-ulang seperti sebuah mantra. "Baekhyun…" ia akan berbisik lalu merengkuh Baekhyun lebih dekat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang sama-sama berdebar kencang.

Setiap bisikan Chanyeol akan namanya membuat darah Baekhyun mendidih oleh hasrat. Setiap ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan membuat Baekhyun menginginkan lebih. Kedua tangan Baekhyun tambah bergetar seraya ia mengusap-usap rambut Chanyeol. _Ini salah,_ sebuah suara di dalam otaknya memperingatkan _, kau tahu ini salah_. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap ciuman dan sentuhan polos Chanyeol pada rambut dan punggungnya—meski ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ini tidak benar. Pelukan ini tidak benar.

 _Semua ini tidak benar._

Baekhyun membuka mata, menyadari bahwa semuanya terlalu berlebihan untuk sepasang kakak adik lakukan dan tanpa sadar segera melepas pelukan mereka agak kasar—mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol kemudian membuka mulut untuk bicara, dahinya sedikit berkerut—ekspresi lelaki itu bingung, namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat memotong, "Kurasa—" ia asal-asalan melirik jam tangan dan seketika mendelikkan mata. _12:03_. Baekhyun menggigiti bibir. _Sial, pestanya terlambat._ "—oh," ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dan langsung memalingkan wajah ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki tu sedang mengamatinya intens lagi. "K-kurasa—" ia memandang Chanyeol sekilas lalu memberikan jarak di antara mereka, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. "—kurasa kita harus kembali ke villa."

Tak berbasa-basi lagi, Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol, mempercepat langkahnya detik demi detik—tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol pasti menyadari tingkah anehnya barusan, namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke kamar, mandi air panas sampai pagi guna menenangkan diri—melupakan kebingungan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Pelukannya dengan Chanyeol tadi… Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ada perasaan-perasaan _lain_ tak diharapkan yang terselip di sana. Perasaan-perasaan itu bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari perasaan-perasaannya dulu terhadap Jongdae. Memikirkan ini semua membuat Baekhyun jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa langkah kaki menyusulnya dari belakang, dan Baekhyun tahu itu adalah Chanyeol—tetapi ia terus memandang ke depan, pura-pura tak mendengar dan sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu—"

Sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, memutar paksa yang lebih tua untuk menghadap ke belakang, dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa protes, ia telah didorong sedikit kasar ke tembok—dengan sepasang bibir lain yang langsung mengunci bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan lemas—membiarkan dirinya ditarik terlalu dekat oleh Chanyeol untuk memperdalam tautan bibir yang lelaki itu awali. Satu tangan Chanyeol telah merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, mengusapnya sesekali, sementara yang lain meraba-raba pipinya. Kedua mata Chanyeol terpejam rapat, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan mereka untuk terbuka—memandangi wajah Chanyeol dari dekat; mengamati ekspresi damai yang tergambar di sana, seolah ia telah menunggu momen ini sejak lama. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya; hidung mereka yang bergesekan, bulu mata mereka yang menggelitik wajah satu sama lain, dan nafas Chanyeol yang membelai kulitnya—setiap gerakan-gerakan kecil itu meluluhlantakkan tembok pertahanan Baekhyun untuk melawan, menghentikan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya mereka perbuat. Chanyeol tidak hanya mengecup bibirnya sekali, melainkan beberapa kali—meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati dan semakin menuntut, menghirup udara yang Baekhyun hembuskan sebagai oksigennya. Ada putus asa serta frustasi dalam ciuman Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakannya dengan jelas lewat setiap kecupan, desahan sangat pelan yang diam-diam keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, dan rangkulannya yang bertambah erat—menarik Baekhyun mendekat hingga dada mereka sedikit berbenturan, menyatukan jantung mereka yang sama-sama berdebar dalam tempo yang cepat.

Baekhyun ingin mendorongnya, meneriakkan bahwa semua ini _salah_ , namun ia tidak bisa. Ciuman Chanyeol telah melemahkan setiap titik pada tubuhnya, mematikan semua sendinya, sehingga ia tidak mampu menggerakkan tangan untuk mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Kelembutan bibir Chanyeol yang terasa sempurna menyatu dengan bibirnya, usapan Chanyeol yang pelan pada pipinya seolah Baekhyun adalah harta paling berharga yang ia miliki, serta bagaimana Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya pada mulut Baekhyun—sengaja meninggalkan saliva di sekitarnya.

Ciuman itu berjalan begitu cepat, dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa benar-benar melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu memutus kontak bibir mereka, menciptakan bunyi pelan akan saliva dari bibir mereka yang terpisah, dan ia segera menghapus sisa-sisa liur yang sedikit menuruni dagunya. Mata Chanyeol ikut melebar; kedua tangan mengepalnya yang gemetaran tidak luput dari penglihatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka mulut, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu— _sesuatu_ yang logis untuk menjelaskan alasan atas tindakannya barusan—tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil keluar. Ia hanya akan berakhir menutup mulutnya kembali, membiarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ungkapkan terpendam dalam hati.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Bibirnya terasa basah, tetapi ia tidak sudi mengecapnya—tak ingin mencicipi saliva Chanyeol yang telah melekat di situ. Mereka hanya berdiri mematung di hadapan satu sama lain, mempertahankan tatapan mereka yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai emosi—terlalu takut untuk memecah kesunyian dengan sepatah kata yang mungkin malah akan membingungkan keduanya. Baekhyun berharap ia mampu memutar waktu dan menggagalkan kejadian barusan untuk terjadi.

Karena ia tahu, semuanya tidak akan dapat sama lagi setelah ini.

"B-Baekhyun," Chanyeol memulai dahulu, bibirnya bergetar, "Aku—aku tidak—"

Baekhyun membuang muka. Sulit baginya untuk berbicara; ia tidak ingin merasakan saliva Chanyeol di bibirnya, tidak ingin mengingat lagi kelembutan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya—caranya menciumi bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "A-aku—aku akan ke kamar."

Ia membalikkan tubuh lagi, dan melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin menjauhi bayang-bayang Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa takut; banyak pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya, menghantui pikirannya dengan perasaan khawatir dan bersalah. Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu melihat ini? Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Baekhyun tidak kuat untuk berlari; kakinya terlalu gemetaran untuk bahkan bergerak, tetapi ia harus menghindari Chanyeol. Kehadiran Chanyeol di dekatnya hanya akan mengacaukan pikiran.

Namun Chanyeol masih mengejarnya, memegang sekilas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak hingga ia menoleh dan refleks menarik tangannya kasar—menjauhkannya dari gapaian Chanyeol.

Jemari Chanyeol yang tadinya menyentuh Baekhyun kini mengepal erat dengan sendirinya setelah menerima penolakan dari Baekhyun. Matanya terlihat sendu ketika ia menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol terlihat ketakutan; ia sangat ketakutan hingga keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya dan wajahnya pucat. "Tolong dengarkan aku—" ia berusaha mendekat, tapi Baekhyun terus menjauh.

"J-jangan mendekat," Baekhyun mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, menyisakan jarak cukup lebar di antara mereka. Ekspresi ketakutan yang terlintas di wajah Baekhyun cukup untuk membungkam mulut Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu serontak berhenti, kedua kakinya menempel kaku pada lantai—seolah menahan diri untuk tidak terus berjalan menghampiri seseorang di hadapannya. Baekhyun memandang jarak di antara mereka. _Terlalu jauh_ , batinnya berteriak. Jarak ini terlalu jauh bagi mereka, dan Baekhyun merindukan kembali dekapan Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat menggeleng pelan, ia menyingkirkan semua pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya sebelum menengadah guna menatap Chanyeol dingin—mengabaikan kedua mata Chanyeol yang tampak sedikit basah di bawah cahaya lampu koridor villa yang remang.

Baekhyun membuka mulut.

"Hentikan."

Satu kata sederhana itu tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja lewat bisikan yang pelan, disertai dengan tatapan dingin yang perlahan berganti menjadi pilu. Baekhyun meremas saku mantelnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai—menghalangi Chanyeol untuk membaca emosi Baekhyun yang kalang kabut melalui kedua iris matanya. Menghalangi Chanyeol untuk mengerti maksud dari ucapan yang Baekhyun baru bisikkan.

Hentikan semua omong kosong ini. Hentikan semua perasaan yang terlanjur menjalar di tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. _Hentikan._

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan Baekhyun mengambil keheningan lelaki itu untuk melarikan diri.

Ia berlari dari perasaan-perasaan mengerikan itu. Berlari dari tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah menelanjanginya. Berlari dari pelukan Chanyeol yang menghangatkan. Berlari dari setiap kecupan lembut bibir Chanyeol yang _salah_ namun melemahkannya.

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga villa menuju kamar, memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran. Ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang—takut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan sepasang mata lebar yang tengah memohon padanya untuk berhenti menjauh. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup pintu kembali, menguncinya kemudian berlari memasuki kamar mandi—refleksi akan wajahnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang merah, serta rambutnya yang agak berantakan langsung menyambutnya di kaca. Ia mengernyit, kepalan tangan semakin mengerat seraya ia memandangi refleksinya, sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalakan keran dan mulai membasuh wajah.

Memori akan ciuman Chanyeol menghantui pikirannya, dan Baekhyun mengeraskan gosokannya di sekitar bibir, menghilangkan setiap jejak Chanyeol yang terlanjur mengecap di sana. Baekhyun mengeringkan tangannya yang basah pada handuk—mengamati kondisi wajahnya yang terpantul di kaca. Bibirnya tidak lagi kemerahan—sedikit memudar menjadi merah muda pucat seperti biasanya, dan ia mengangkat salah satu tangan untuk menyentuhi bagian bawah bibir yang tadi telah bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol. _Kenapa?_ Ia bertanya pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin mendengarnya. _Apa maksudmu?_

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ekspresi kosong, berjalan lambat mendekati tempat tidur, kemudian membaringkan tubuh di atasnya. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar, memegang dada di mana jantungnya masih berdebar terlalu cepat, sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Untuk sekali saja, ia tidak mau memikirkan Chanyeol. Menutup mata, Baekhyun mengambil selimut dan menutupi dirinya dengan itu—membiarkan rasa kantuk langsung menguasai dan merebut kesadarannya.

Baekhyun terlanjur terlelap ketika jeritan _"surprise!"_ lantang dari lantai utama villa tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.


	11. Chapter 11: Drifting Away

**CHAPTER 11**

 ** _DRIFTING AWAY_**

* * *

 _Baekhyun berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap—tubuh terduduk nyaman di atas sofa kecil depan jendela luas yang mempertunjukkan kesibukan kota Seoul pada malam hari. Ia memperhatikan sejumlah mobil yang melintas di jalan-jalan besar: mungil dan tak seberapa jelas bentuknya dari kejauhan—mirip seperti mainan mobil-mobilan lucu yang dulu pernah ibunya belikan. Baekhyun membenahi posisinya, menghadap lebih fokus ke arah jendela—dua kaki sama-sama ia luruskan ke depan sebelum menyandarkan kepala pada dinding sofa. Menghela nafas lega, ia setengah menengadah, memandang angkasa di atasnya yang tampak begitu dekat dijangkau dari mana ia berada. Gelap dan kosong; tidak ada satu bintang pun di sana, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun tetap menyukai kegelapan yang menguasai angkasa. Kontras yang ditimbulkan antara kegelapan itu dan sinar yang gemerlapan dari gedung-gedung tinggi di bawahnya terlihat begitu indah._

 _Baekhyun hampir terseret dalam alam mimpi ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh rambutnya dari belakang._

" _Jangan melamun,_ Baekhyunee _."_

 _Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara rendah tersebut. Seseorang itu lalu mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut, dari atas ke bawah—melarikan sengatan yang hebat di kulit kepalanya. Terkadang Baekhyun benci betapa sedikit sentuhan dari seseorang itu mampu membuatnya gila seperti ini. Meski begitu, ia tetap mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada kehangatan itu—tersenyum lebih lebar ketika seseorang itu memeluknya dari belakang: menciumi rambutnya, memijat-mijat pinggangnya._

 _Seseorang itu membawa mulutnya di sekitar telinga Baekhyun: melahapnya, kemudian menghisapnya beberapa kali—sukses membebaskan satu desahan kecil dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik seseorang itu, suaranya menggoda Baekhyun untuk menoleh dan menciuminya hingga mereka kehabisan nafas._

 _Dan itulah yang Baekhyun akan lakukan._

 _Dalam kegelapan, ia dapat langsung menemukan bibir tebal yang ia gilai itu. Mereka bercumbu panas, dua tangan menggerayangi tubuh masing-masing—mulut beradu hebat sampai-sampai liur menuruni dagu mereka. Baekhyun terengah-engah, melepas ciuman mereka untuk sekadar menatap seseorang itu—mengamati setiap bagian pada wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Seseorang itu sangatlah tampan; mata yang lebar dan tegas—memandangi Baekhyun sedikit sayu, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tebal serta agak kemerahan seusai bercumbu, juga rahang yang lancip. Baekhyun meraba-raba dagu seseorang itu lambat, sebelum menarik wajahnya mendekat—tanpa menyatukan bibir mereka yang tinggal sesenti lagi dapat bertemu._

 _Seseorang itu bernafas pelan, menghembuskan udara yang menerpa kulit Baekhyun hangat._

" _Baekhyun," seseorang itu sedikit memajukan bibir untuk menyapa bibir Baekhyun lembut. Lelaki manis di hadapannya hanya tertawa. Seseorang itu kembali mencuri satu kecupan lagi—mata masih terpejam selagi ia berbisik mesra: "Baekhyun-ku."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras, mendorong bahu seseorang itu pelan._

" _Berhenti menggodaku, Chanyeol-ah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur dengan sedikit hentakan—mata terbuka lebar dan jantung berdetak terlalu cepat hingga ia agak kesulitan bernafas. Dadanya kembang-kempis tidak teratur, memberi gambaran seolah-olah ia baru menyelesaikan rutinitas lari pagi selama dua jam penuh. Baekhyun menggeleng sekali, pandangan kosong ia pusatkan pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih-kecokelatan selagi ia menunggu pernafasannya untuk kembali stabil. Ia mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas, berulang-kali seperti itu, sebelum perlahan membangkitkan tubuh dari posisi terlentang guna mengistirahatkan punggung pada dinding tempat tidur.

Mimpi yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu tangan yang gemetar untuk menyentuh bibirnya—meraba-raba teksturnya yang kering, bahkan sedikit kasar oleh kulit-kulit yang akan mengelupas. Ia bergidik ngeri, poni setengah basah oleh keringat dingin akan ketakutan. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya masih mengingat sebagaimana tangan Chanyeol menyentuhnya di bagian-bagian tertentu—membelai mereka lambat dalam cara yang terlalu sensual. Baekhyun berhenti menyentuh bibirnya dan melampiaskan perasaan jijiknya pada kain selimut yang kini melapisi tubuhnya dari udara dingin—meremasnya seerat mungkin karena serpihan mimpi buruk itu semakin menghantui pikirannya. Mimpi yang biasanya ia lupakan di pagi hari anehnya meninggalkan jejak sangat jelas di otaknya.

Pelukan Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol. Sentuhan Chanyeol. Bisikan Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._

Hanya nama itu yang memenuhi semua lorong kosong di otak Baekhyun. Nama adik kandungnya yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Semuanya terasa terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah mimpi.

" _Baekhyun-ku."_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Memikirkan mimpi itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak seharusnya berciuman. Mereka tidak seharusnya menyentuh satu sama lain dengan sensual. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya membisikkan sesuatu yang tak pantas bagi sepasang kakak-adik saling ungkapkan. Baekhyun meluruskan poninya ke belakang, menyebabkan poni itu jauh lebih berantakan dari awalnya—berdiri ke sana kemari tidak karuan. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak pantas tentang Chanyeol?

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya pelan.

Untuk beberapa detik, ia terdiam—tak melamunkan apa-apa, hanya memandangi kosong refleksi diri yang tampak berantakan lewat sebuah kaca besar yang tersedia di depan tempat tidur. Baekhyun menutup mata, berharap bahwa ia dapat menghilangkan jejak akan mimpi buruk itu dari otaknya, namun yang ada ia justru mengingat sesuatu yang ia harap tidak pernah terjadi. Perlahan, satu demi satu potongan kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam membukakan memorinya di dalam pikiran Baekhyun—menambah pompaan jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat, menaikkan bulu kuduknya oleh takut. Baekhyun serontak menggigit bibir.

Ia mengingat semuanya—begitu detail dan jelas. Tatapan Chanyeol yang sendu. Ciuman Chanyeol yang menuntut. Rangkulan Chanyeol yang sangat erat hingga ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung mereka yang bersatu. Semuanya menyesakkan hati Baekhyun. Rasa sesal, pilu, bingung, dan jijik yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, dan sekilas ia melupakan seluruh memori itu—malahan agak menganga karena baru menyadari kehadiran Oh Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya: tubuh dibalut kaos putih tipis dan celana hitam pendek selutut. Ia mengerutkan dahi, mulai bertanya-tanya jika ia memasuki kamar yang salah kemarin, ketika Sehun pelan-pelan membuka mata—mengedip-kedipkan mereka sebentar sebelum mendelikkan mereka saat ia disambut oleh pandangan akan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya ling-lung.

" _Argh!"_ teriaknya, menggulungkan tubuh ke kanan—sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari atas tempat tidur. Tak mempedulikan pantatnya yang bertegur sapa langsung dengan lantai, ia mendongakkan kepala—menunjuk jari telunjuk pada wajah Baekhyun. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Baekhyun cuma memiringkan kepala, ekspresi penuh pertanyaan, karena jujur, ia semakin bingung sekarang. Sehun menggertakkan gigi. "Jangan-jangan kau masih menyukaiku, ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alis. "Makanya kau coba mencuri kesempatan—"

Ia berhenti mengoceh ketika mendapat serangan handuk basah dadakan dari belakang. Minseok muncul di balik pintu kamar mandi, tak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali _bathrobe_ biru muda bergambar _Snoopy_ dengan kondisi rambut yang lumayan basah. "Berterimakasihlah padaku, bodoh," ujar yang lebih tua, menarik paksa handuk tadi dari tangan Sehun untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, menggerakkannya di rambut hingga air bercipratan ke segala penjuru—termasuk wajah Sehun dan itu kelihatannya _disengaja_. Sehun mengerucutkan bibir manja. "Kemarin kau kebanyakan minum _soju_ dan lupa arah jalan pulang."

Sang adik kelas memegang lehernya, menggosoknya pelan sambil tertawa canggung. "Ah, benar…" ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dua jari _"peace"_. Baekhyun memutar mata muak. "Abaikan perkataanku tadi, _hyung_." Sehun lalu menggunakan dua tangan sekaligus sebagai penompang dirinya untuk berdiri dari lantai. Ia memegang kepala dramatis sambil mendesah pelan, "Ya Tuhan, kepalaku serasa dipukul palu."

Seolah belum cukup akan serangan handuk basah tadi, Baekhyun melemparkan salah satu bantal ke direksi Sehun—menghantam tepat di mata kanan sang adik kelas. Sehun mengeraskan volume erangannya. "Salah sendiri kau minum _soju_ ," ujarnya, menyibak selimut putih tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemudian memiringkan kedua kaki ke samping tempat tidur—menghadap kepada Sehun remeh. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

Sehun menekan wajahnya di bantal, melambaikan jari tengah kepada Baekhyun. "Berhenti menyiksaku!"

Minseok menghela nafas di sudut ruangan; ia telah selesai berganti pakaian seadanya menjadi _sweater_ abu-abu dan _jeans_ sobek-sobek. Mengambil sisir dari tas selempang hitam kepunyaannya, Minseok mulai menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah sambil mengawali percakapan, "Apa kau sakit, Baek?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat tidur, merentangkan kedua lengan ke atas sambil menguap lebar. "Tidak," jawabnya malas-malasan, "Kenapa?"

"Jongin mencarimu kemarin," Minseok menjelaskan, suara tak terelakkan diliputi penasaran, sementara Baekhyun membeku di tempat, wajah sedikit memucat karena ia secara tidak langsung kembali teringat apa yang terjadi di antaranya dan Chanyeol tadi malam. "Kau tidak menghadiri pesta kejutan Chanyeol."

Mendengar namanya saja Baekhyun sedikit bergidik. Ia menghindari tatapan Minseok yang memburu lewat kaca, berpura-pura santai sembari mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Sehun mengernyitkan alis menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang tegang. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan kemarin," ia berbohong, membuka kunci layar ponsel dan memandang kosong 373 notifikasi baru di _KakaoTalk_. Ia menekan tombol di samping ponsel untuk menguncinya kembali sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyum canggung. "Mungkin kedinginan atau apa."

Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, raut wajahnya berkata bahwa ia tidak mempercayai apa yang sang kakak kelas katakan. "Kau yakin, _hyung_?" ia memastikan, "Apa kau tidak bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Sehun sedikit gugup. "Tidak," ia memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sehun, berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan. "Aku hanya tidak enak badan, itu saja."

Sehun melipat kedua lengan di dada. "Kupikir kalian habis bertengkar hebat," ujarnya, mengangkat bahu santai. "Aku mengintip _surprise party_ -nya dari lantai dua dan ekspresi Chanyeol- _sunbae_ datar sekali. Ia bahkan tidak terkejut."

"Itu benar," Minseok menyahut, menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan mata melebar tertarik. "Joohyun bilang Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apapun dan langsung masuk kamar."

Sehun lalu melakukan tarian kecil aneh—menggerak-gerakkan tangan ke kiri lalu kanan seperti ombak gagal. "Gosip baru, gosip baru!" ia bernyanyi gembira, mata sengaja disipitkan layaknya seorang idiot. Minseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, memegangi perutnya tak kuasa. "Pesta kejutan yang gagal!"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas menyaksikan tingkah tidak jelas kedua teman baiknya tersebut. "Terserah kalian," ucapnya, nada kesal dibuat-buat, "Aku mau mandi dulu."

Mereka bertiga baru selesai bersiap-siap saat jarum jam telah menunjuk pukul 08:35. Udara pagi yang dingin membuat Baekhyun lebih menggigil hingga ia menggosok-gosokkan tangan berulang-kali demi mendapat kehangatan. Sehun mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Baekhyun, menyeret paksa sang kakak kelas untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya—tanpa menyadari betapa wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang menjadi tambah pucat seiring mereka berlari mendekati ruang makan. Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepala, enggan mengangkat dagunya dengan percaya diri seperti biasanya—tubuh semakin gemetaran seraya ia sedikit menggigil.

Keramaian para murid terdengar membisingkan di telinga, namun Baekhyun tetap menunduk—membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya menuju meja luas di mana segala macam makanan tersedia untuk mereka ambil sepuas-puasnya. Baekhyun meletakkan satu roti bakar selai stroberi di piring kemudian cepat-cepat mengikuti arah jalan Sehun ke meja kosong yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia hampir mencapai destinasi ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya ke belakang—tidak terlalu kasar, malah tergolong santai, namun cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun merasakan _déjà vu_ dan merebut tangannya kasar dari genggaman orang itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir melihat Jongin yang mengerutkan alis. Ia memegang tangannya sendiri malu. "O-Oh, m-maaf," ucapnya pelan, "Aku hanya… kaget."

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak mengakui bahwa untuk beberapa detik lalu ia sempat mengira seseorang yang menarik tangannya tadi adalah Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus menjadi paranoid seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak berani mengamati sekitarnya, takut setengah mati kalau-kalau ia tidak sengaja menangkap tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Ia hanya tidak mau terus-terusan dihantui oleh kejadian kemarin malam.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Santai saja, _hyung_ ," ia melirik sekilas roti bakar Baekhyun. "Maaf mengagetkanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, menatap Jongin sedetik lalu memutar tubuh, berniat menghindari sang adik kelas, tetapi Jongin menahan lengannya. _"Hyung?"_ tanyanya, ia terdengar khawatir, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk meja yang Sehun dan Minseok sudah duduki. "Ke sana."

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Chanyeol?" ia menggerakkan kepala ke samping; Baekhyun sengaja tidak mengikuti ke mana arah kepala adik kelasnya menunjuk—berjaga-jaga jika Chanyeol mungkin di sana dan tengah menatapnya sekarang. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun langsung menjawab tegas; terhitung sudah tiga orang menanyainya pertanyaan yang sama beberapa jam terakhir. Frustasi, di bawah pengaruh alam bawah sadarnya, Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri, bertepatan dengan dirinya yang berseru: "Kami tidak—" ia serontak berhenti berbicara, kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana saat pandangannya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan _hazel_ lebar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun, menelan ludah kala Chanyeol memandangnya sendu lagi—sebuah ekspresi yang terakhir kali Baekhyun lihat di wajahnya sebelum ia meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di lorong villa.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuang muka di detik ketiga mata mereka bertemu. Ia kemudian memandang Jongin datar. "Maaf aku melewatkan _surprise party_ Chanyeol," genggaman pada piringnya mengerat, "Aku agak sakit kemarin." Melambaikan tangan setengah hati, Baekhyun segera berbalik dari hadapan Jongin—tak ingin berlama-lama bercakap-cakap dengan sang adik kelas sekaligus menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Sehun memandangnya penasaran, menepuk-nepuk meja Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan atensi yang lebih tua. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sehun, tangan sedikit gemetar untuk bahkan memotong roti bakar menjadi dua bagian. "Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyanya, menarik-narik jari Baekhyun. "Jangan simpan gosip ke dirimu sendiri."

" _Yah, hoobae!"_ Minseok menyentil dahi Sehun. "Itu bukan tergolong gosip menarik, _okay._ "

Bibir Sehun mengerucut aneh, dan Baekhyun memutar mata. Ia menoleh ke sekitar meja mereka setelahnya. "Di mana Joohyun?"

"Tentu saja tidur," jawab Sehun yakin, sembari menyumpal mulut dengan _spaghetti_ —bumbu bertebaran hampir ke pipi. Baekhyun dan Minseok sama-sama mengerutkan hidung jijik. "Perempuan macam apa dia, hah!"

Minseok mengangkat jempol setuju. "Perempuan jadi-jadian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh murid wajib _check-out_ dari villa setidaknya pukul sebelas pagi. Mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari kamar masing-masing, menyeret koper persegi-panjang berukuran _super_ besar ke dalam bagasi bus. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat loyo: beberapa terlalu lelah karena keasyikan berkeliling sampai pagi buta, sementara sisanya tidak rela meninggalkan keindahan pulau Jeju juga villa nyaman yang mereka sempat tempati. Perjalanan cukup panjang yang ditempuh bus memakan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam; para murid memilih untuk meramaikan detik-detik terakhir mereka di sana dengan berkaraoke ria—menggilir _mic_ ke setiap siswa dan siswi untuk menyanyikan satu lagu, baik duet maupun solo.

Mereka sampai di Bandara Internasional Jeju sepuluh menit lebih awal dari jadwal yang telah guru-guru rencanakan. Kali ini bandara tidak seberapa ramai oleh penumpang—mengingat bahwa sekarang adalah hari Selasa dan termasuk hari kerja. Sekelompuk turis asing berkulit putih pucat berjalan di depan mereka—tubuh tegap, aura yang menguar sungguh mempesona. Beberapa siswa nyaris meneteskan liur memandangi seorang gadis ras Kaukasian yang merupakan bagian dari kelompok turis asing tersebut—berwajah sedikit mirip dengan Kristen Steward: fisik sempurna dan rambut panjang setengah punggung. Apalagi ia memakai sebuah _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan bermotif bunga-bunga.

Sehun mengangkat alis mengamati para murid yang masih betah memusatkan fokus mereka terhadap figur gadis Kaukasian itu. "Berlebihan," cibirnya, intonasi menjengkelkan mirip tokoh antagonis di drama-drama Korea yang bersikap menyebalkan dan manja. "Mereka seperti tidak pernah melihat gadis Kaukasian saja! Bukankah kebanyakan dari ras Kaukasian memang cantik-cantik?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak semua, _hoobae_."

Dalam hati Baekhyun tahu alasan terbesar yang mendominasi kekesalan Sehun adalah ekspresi memuja yang terplester di wajah Jongin saat si turis mancanegara berjalan di depannya. Diam-diam menggelengkan kepala sembari menahan tawa, ia menendang kaki adik kelasnya main-main. " _Yah,_ Oh Sehun!" yang dipanggil justru cemberut, balas mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Temani aku ke toilet."

Toilet bandara terletak lumayan jauh dari mana mereka duduk. Nyaris di ujung mendekati wilayah perbelanjaan kecil-kecilan. Baekhyun cuma mencuci tangan, membersihkan noda minyak di sekitar jari lentiknya akibat mencicipi ayam goreng yang Joohyun barusan beli. Sehun memasuki salah satu bilik, menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di situ; entah apa yang anak itu tengah lakukan—mungkin buang air besar sambil bermain _Clash Royale_. Baekhyun berusaha bersabar untuk tidak mendobrak pintu bilik dan menyeret kunyuk itu dari dalam. Sebaliknya, ia menunggu di luar sambil sesekali mengecek layar ponsel guna membunuh kebosanan total.

"Brengsek," desis Baekhyun kesal, mengunci layar ponsel untuk yang kesekian kali. Mulut menggerutu nonstop, ia pun berlari emosi menuju toilet—bergelut bersama pikirannya sendiri akan rencana pembunuhan Oh Sehun, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di depan yang baru keluar dari toilet—berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ow!"

Gumam Baekhyun pelan, wajah terbentur cukup ekstrem pada dada orang asing itu sampai-sampai ia bisa mencium aroma parfum familiar dari mantel hitam yang orang tersebut kenakan. Nafas Baekhyun seketika tersendat, jantungnya meletup-letup hebat hingga ia gemetaran. Ia hafal betul pemakai rutin parfum ini; ia ingat betul kenyamanan yang ia rasakan saat ia menenggelamkan diri di sana.

Baekhyun terpaksa mendongak, antara takut dan gugup untuk bertatap-mata dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya terkejut. Lelaki tinggi itu mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa detik lalu ragu-ragu membuka mulut, "Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun tidak mendengar sisa perkataan yang Chanyeol akan sampaikan, karena ia cepat-cepat berjalan melewati Chanyeol—tak sengaja mendorong bahu lelaki itu agar menyingkir dari tengah jalan. Chanyeol sedikit terhempas ke samping, namun Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya—memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya ke toilet tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun membuka pintu toilet, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang hendak keluar dari dalam—membuat pintunya tertahan di tengah. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak, mata sama-sama membulat karena terkejut, sebelum Sehun bertanya duluan:

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" ia mengerutkan alis, menutup pintu toilet di belakangnya. "Wajahmu pucat sekali…"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri untuk mengecek keberadaan Chanyeol dan menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati bahwa lelaki itu sudah hilang. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ia menggandeng lengan Sehun. "Ayo kembali."

Lima belas bus membawa mereka kembali ke halaman luas SMA Caspian saat jam menunjuk tepat pukul 15:32. Rambut agak berantakan akibat tertidur pulas di dua alat transportasi berbeda (pesawat juga bus), Baekhyun asal-asalan mengambil _beanie_ dari tas selempang dan membungkus rambutnya dengan itu, mendesakkan poni-poni kecil ke dalam—tak mempedulikan konsekuensi apa yang rambutnya akan hadapi nantinya. _Fuck it,_ ia punya banyak hal yang harus dikhawatirkan selain penampilan.

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol telah menunggu di depan bus yang ia naiki. Chanyeol meliriknya datar sekilas lalu membuang muka, sedangkan Jongin melambaikan tangan antusias. _"Hyung!"_ seru Jongin, tanpa permisi menarik satu plastik hitam berisi oleh-oleh yang Baekhyun genggam. "Biar aku saja yang bawa."

Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri canggung di posisi tak jauh berbeda, diiringi oleh suasana ramai akan para murid yang berlalu-lalang menunggu jemputan mereka. Memandang lurus ke depan, Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menunjuk pada sebuah _Hyundai_ kecil berwarna hitam yang tengah terparkir pararel di antara mobil-mobil lain. "Mobilnya di sana," ujarnya datar.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, tak berniat mengatakan apapun, selagi adiknya menekan tombol _"unlock"_ dari kunci mobil guna membuka bagasi di belakang. Chanyeol segera mengangkat koper Baekhyun untuk diletakkan di dalam, menyusun koper itu lumayan rapi dengan tas miliknya dan Jongin. Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka kaku dari belakang, sedikit merasa tidak enak karena ia sama sekali tidak membantu—namun di sisi lain, ia merasa luar biasa canggung. Chanyeol mengamati barang-barang itu sekali lagi sebelum menoleh ke direksi Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melepas kontak mata mereka.

"Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol datar, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mendeteksi apa yang lelaki itu tengah pikirkan oleh karena ekspresinya yang sangat kosong. "Apa hanya ini barang-barangmu?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong barang-barang yang ada di bagasi. "Y-Ya," jawabnya pelan, "Kurasa begitu."

Kecanggungan total memenuhi dua puluh menit perjalanan dari gedung sekolah ke rumah mereka. Jongin berusaha meramaikan suasana dengan berkicau nonstop tentang rumor-rumor mistik, namun baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun tidak tertarik untuk menanggapinya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala ke kursi, menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphones_ untuk menghindari percakapan yang Jongin coba awali—memilih mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik ketimbang omong kosong sang adik kelas. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, ia juga lebih memperhatikan jalan, mengebut di antara segerombol mobil, daripada merespon kicauan lelaki berkulit kecokelatan tersebut.

Jongin membuka pintu mobil sambil merengut; ia segera mengambil tasnya dari bagasi sebelum memasuki kediaman Park seperti rumahnya sendiri—langkah sengaja dihentak-hentakkan agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu betapa kesalnya dia. Baekhyun menggeleng, tersenyum kecil; ia hendak mengambil kopernya ketika Chanyeol sudah terdahulu mengambilkannya duluan. Menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk canggung. "Terimakasih," ucap Baekhyun dingin sebelum pergi meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri di garasi—tergesa-gesa menyeret koper ke kamar.

Ia mengacuhkan pandangan tidak terbaca yang Chanyeol berikan pada punggungnya dari belakang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol lagi. Ia tidak tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tiba-tiba menghampiri Chanyeol dan menceritakan hari-harinya secara detail. Ia tidak menunggu Chanyeol di dapur sampai larut malam untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan berdua dulu seolah terlupakan begitu saja—mereka kembali menjadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dulu, di bulan-bulan pertama Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di kediaman ayah. Chanyeol tidak menunggu Baekhyun untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Chanyeol tidak membawa permen kesukaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tidak menghampiri Baekhyun di kantin. Chanyeol tidak meledek Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bermain gitar di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pikir mereka seperti orang asing sekarang. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berpapasan di rumah, karena Baekhyun yang selalu menghindar dan Chanyeol yang sering-kali pulang sangat larut. Ada kalanya mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di dapur saat tengah malam, namun tak satupun dari keduanya yang berani memulai percakapan. Mereka sama-sama membuang muka, enggan bertatap-mata meski hanya untuk sedetik.

Baekhyun seharusnya senang; bukankah sikap acuh Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling ia butuhkan setelah kejadian itu? Ia tidak mau merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol lagi; kadang-kadang Baekhyun ingin kabur dari rumah agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot menahan takut dan khawatir setiap mereka bertatap-muka. Namun, di balik semua keinginan itu, ia tahu banyak kerinduan yang terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya. Dada Baekhyun terasa sangat sesak setiap malam; ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh keinginan untuk berada di dekapan Chanyeol yang semakin memuncak. Segala usaha yang ia lakukan untuk melupakan Chanyeol selalu berakhir sia-sia; Baekhyun kehilangan banyak waktu belajar dengan merenung sambil mendengar musik guna menenangkan diri. Beberapa malam tanpa tidur pun ia lalui hingga kantung hitam yang semula tidak ada mulai menampakkan jejak mereka di bawah matanya.

Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir bisakah hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu jika Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung memeluknya, membisikkan padanya betapa ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mendorongnya menjauh. Mungkin juga Chanyeol malah akan menariknya mendekat, menciumi rambutnya lembut seperti apa yang ia selalu lakukan kepada Baekhyun selama ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti.

Tetapi khayalan Baekhyun hanya akan berhenti sampai di situ. Sebab ia akan kembali merasa lebih bersalah setelahnya, menyesali semua perasaan-perasaan aneh yang hinggap di tubuhnya saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun lalu akan mengulang kejadian itu terus-menerus di kepalanya, meracuni diri sendiri dengan sisa-sisa kenangan buruk yang membekas di bibir hingga membuatnya jauh, jauh lebih jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun akan tetap memilih untuk memberi jarak pada hubungan mereka. Entah sampai kapan mereka terus menjauhi satu sama lain, Baekhyun tak mau peduli.

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol lagi. Mata mereka tiba-tiba bertemu selama beberapa detik di sela-sela kesibukan kantin, dan Chanyeol adalah yang pertama memutus kontak mata—ia langsung membuang muka, mengalihkan atensi kepada seorang siswi yang tengah menjadi bulan-bulanannya beberapa hari lalu. Mengepalkan tangan, Baekhyun kemudian membawa nampan makan siang ke salah satu meja dan mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah Joohyun. Ia berusaha mengabaikan sesak yang kembali menyerang dadanya.

Sehun memasukkan sepotong kecil daging panggang ke mulut. "Kenapa _sih_ mereka tidak kapok-kapoknya menyukai Chanyeol- _sunbae_?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah, menghancurkan nafsu makan ketiga kakak kelas di sekitarnya. "Apa mereka lupa bahwa saingan mereka adalah gadis populer macam Choi Jinri?! Anggota _One Million_?!" ia pura-pura menghela nafas terkejut, _"Omo?!"_

Joohyun mengerucutkan bibir, berakting (gagal) seperti tengah berpikir keras. "Apa kau yakin Jinri benar-benar kekasih Chanyeol?"

Rotasi mata menjengkelkan andalan Sehun pun dipertunjukkan. " _Noona_ , kau pasti bercanda," sindir sang adik kelas, menatap remeh yang namanya baru disebut. "Bukankah aku pernah memberitahu kalian kalau mereka sudah dekat sejak SMP?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepala, melambai-lambaikan jari telunjuk ke kanan-kiri. "Narasumbermu tidak terpercaya, Sehun- _ssi,_ " katanya, menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada kakaknya saja?"

Pandangan ketiga orang langsung diarahkan sepenuhnya pada figur Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyantap makan siangnya—dua telinga sengaja dibuntukan untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Merasa diamati, Baekhyun pun balik menatap mereka datar—mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Dasar tidak berguna," canda Sehun, pura-pura memasang ekspresi serius. Minseok tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar bertengkar dengan Chanyeol- _sunbae,_ ya?"

Menelan kunyahan makanan, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Kami tidak—"

"Jangan berbohong," Joohyun segera menyahut, mengangkat alis curiga. "Dia bahkan tidak ke meja kita untuk membawakanmu makanan."

Minseok melipat tangan di dada. "Chanyeol tidak menghampirimu di kelas."

"Kalian juga tidak pulang bersama lagi," Sehun menambahkan; ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun agak khawatir. "Apa kau masih ingin mengelak?" Baekhyun setengah menggigit bibir, meremas garpu sedikit keras hingga tangannya sakit. " _Hyung_ , kalau kau tidak keberatan…" sedikit jeda seraya Sehun memandang Baekhyun serius, "Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu ke kami."

"Kau tahu kami tidak mungkin menyebarkannya," Joohyun memastikan, memegang lengan Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Kami akan berusaha membantu."

" _Hyung,_ kau terlihat stress," Sehun tampak canggung saat mengatakan itu semua—mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa mengkhawatirkan sekaligus menasihati; Baekhyun terus menatapnya datar. "Aku tahu kau suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri, tapi—" ia terbatuk, "kalau kau butuh kami…" Sehun mengangkat bahu, agak canggung untuk melanjutkan kalimat tersebut namun Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Sungguh, Baekhyun harap ia bisa menumpahkan semua perasaannya kepada mereka—memberitahu detail tentang apa yang terjadi, perasaan-perasaan tak diinginkan yang sering menghantuinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa. Apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Chanyeol bukanlah masalah yang dapat dengan mudah ia ceritakan kepada orang lain—masalah yang hanya bisa ia selesaikan dengan Chanyeol seorang. Baekhyun takut akan konsekuensi bahwa orang-orang itu malah akan menjauhinya dan sekali lagi, _sungguh_ , Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau merasa lebih kesepian.

Baekhyun tersenyum setengah hati. "Terimakasih," ucapnya, memberikan mereka sebuah tatapan kosong. "Akan…" ia mengangguk tidak yakin. "…akan kupertimbangkan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Baekhyun tersesat di antara banyak orang; ia terdorong ke sana kemari, berusaha menahan nyeri di kedua kakinya akibat tak sengaja terinjak. Ia rasa ia benar-benar tersesat sekarang, berada di tengah-tengah ratusan bahkan ribuan orang—menoleh panik ke mana-mana untuk mencari seseorang yang ia kenal untuk membawanya pulang. Cuaca siang itu sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan Baekhyun mulai menggigil—gigi digertakkan berkali-kali sambil meremas mantel guna memperoleh kehangatan. Ia harus menemukan seseorang itu, namun masalahnya Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat mengingat siapa yang seharusnya ia cari._

 _Ia melihat_ roller-coaster _bergerak secepat angin ke sekeliling arena, membawa sekelompok orang yang berteriak sangat keras—mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas untuk menikmati permainan. Ia melihat beberapa stan-stan kecil penjual berbagai rasa_ ice cream _bertebaran—tersenyum palsu demi menarik perhatian pembeli. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena tidak dibelikan balon. Ia melihat—_

 _Nafas Baekhyun serontak berhenti._

" _Chanyeol," ujarnya pelan, sebuah nama yang tidak asing di lidahnya. Seseorang itu memiliki postur tubuh sangat tinggi; ia mengenakan mantel hitam tebal dan_ jeans _berwarna senada, disertai sepasang_ converse _hitam-putih usang yang selalu ia pakai. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi, melambai-lambaikan tangan, namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya—ia hanya berdiri tenang di hadapan pagar pembatas arena_ roller-coaster _dan memandang tertarik kala permainan itu berlangsung._

" _Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak lebih keras; ia berusaha menembus kerumunan orang dengan mendesakkan tubuh di antara mereka, tetapi Chanyeol malah terus berjalan—posisinya semakin menjauhi Baekhyun, memasuki arena_ roller-coaster _tersebut._

" _Chanyeol, tunggu aku! Chanyeol—"_

 _Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutar tubuh. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, mengejutkan seseorang di kejauhan oleh kekosongan yang menguasai kedua_ hazel _miliknya. Chanyeol membiarkan tatapan mereka melonggar selama beberapa detik sebelum ia berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju arena tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun._

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis; ia bingung kenapa satu per satu tetes air mata yang tidak ia harapkan mulai menuruni wajahnya. "Ch-Chanyeol!" ia berteriak sekeras mungkin, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menoleh. Chanyeol tidak_ mau _menoleh. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit, mendorong semua orang di sekitarnya untuk berlari menghentikan figur tinggi itu._

" _Chanyeol!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sebuah ponsel _Samsung_ bolak-balik bergetar di atas meja, menambah kebisingan _ringtone_ komposisi klasik karya Chopin yang otomatis berdering sebagai efek utama dari alarm tersebut. Baekhyun perlahan mulai memperoleh kesadarannya, mata berkedip-kedip lemah dan mulut agak menganga. Mendesah kesal, ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, bersiap-siap untuk terjun ke dunia mimpi, tetapi si ponsel brengsek tampaknya tidak berniat mengizinkan Baekhyun kembali tidur—sebab benda tersebut justru meningkatkan volume suaranya jauh lebih keras, terus-menerus bergetar hingga Baekhyun nyaris turut serta merasakan getaran itu di kasurnya. _What the._

Mengalah, Baekhyun pun menegakkan tubuh—mengangkat kedua lengan ke atas sambil menguap, kemudian meraih ponselnya dari atas meja. Ia mengerutkan dahi, mengerjapkan mata bingung setelahnya—melihat tulisan _"STUDY TIME!"_ berkelap-kelip di bawah jadwal jam _alarm_. Menguap lagi untuk yang ketiga kali, Baekhyun melirik sebuah jam dinding bulat sebelah lemari dan setengah terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa jarum jam malah menunjuk pada angka delapan. Dengan keadaan di luar rumah yang sangat gelap dan lampu tidur adalah satu-satunya yang menyala di kamarnya, ia sempat berpikir bahwa sekarang adalah pagi buta. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan hari ini hingga tak sengaja menambah jam tidur siang.

Membawa ponsel di tangan, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar sedikit malas-malasan—menuruni tangga sambil menghitung jumlah anak tangganya lalu mengakhiri perjalanan pendek tersebut di dapur. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti sempat pulang tadi sore, karena semua lampu telah dinyalakan dan televisi yang rencananya Baekhyun biarkan menyala guna mengisi keheningan kini dalam keadaan mati. Ia mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan mengambil segelas _coke_ di lemari es. Air yang membasahi tenggorokan sedikit membangunkan Baekhyun dari rasa kantuk; ia menghela nafas lega, menjilati bibir sebentar, lalu mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi—memandang meja makan dengan ekspresi kosong.

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir. Ia bermimpi tentang Chanyeol lagi barusan—seorang Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan tak memedulikan Baekhyun. Terhitung sudah seminggu berturut-turut Chanyeol hampir selalu muncul di setiap mimpinya—hingga Baekhyun sering memaksakan diri untuk terjaga demi menghindari mimpi-mimpi itu. Terkadang Chanyeol menciumnya, mengucapkan kata-kata tidak wajar yang membuat darah Baekhyun mendidih. Terkadang Chanyeol juga malah mencampakkannya—menatap Baekhyun dingin seolah ia membencinya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian begitu saja. Semua mimpi itu menyebabkan Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa bersalah dan ketakutan.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu merindukan Chanyeol. Karena perasaan-perasaan aneh yang tidak ia inginkan itu masih sering berkunjung jika ia bertatap-mata dengan _hazel_ lebar Chanyeol. Perasaan-perasaan itu masih meletup-letup di dadanya jika ia teringat ciuman Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Perasaan-perasaan itu justru menjadi-jadi seiring ia memendam semua kerinduannya dalam-dalam.

Suara pelan akan beberapa langkah kaki menghancurkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia mendongak, sedikit mendorong kursi ke belakang oleh terkejut saat mengetahui kehadiran Chanyeol di depannya. Baekhyun pun segera berdiri, mengembalikan kursi ke tempat semula—mengabaikan kontak mata Chanyeol yang seolah memaksanya untuk balik menatapnya, lalu berjalan sedikit panik ke tangga. Ia hampir menaikkan satu kaki ke anak tangga pertama ketika seseorang menjegal pergelangan tangannya dari belakang.

Jemari Chanyeol terasa hangat saat mereka menyentuh kulit Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjauhiku?"

Suara lembut Chanyeol seketika meruntuhkan keinginan Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri dari lelaki itu. Keduanya perlahan membalikkan tubuh untuk akhirnya saling bertatap-mata—tak menyadari bahwa mereka mencuri beberapa detik hanya demi memandangi satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya di sekitar pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Sampai kapan aku harus mengacuhkanmu?" tatapan Chanyeol sedikit bergetar saat ia mengatakannya, "Apa kita akan terus bersikap seperti ini selamanya?"

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya—ingin melonggarkan cengkraman Chanyeol di sana, namun Chanyeol segera menahannya—menekan jemarinya lebih kuat. Baekhyun menengadah. "Tidakkah kau pikir ini sudah terlalu lama?" kata Chanyeol lembut, mengusap kulit Baekhyun lambat—melemahkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga ia tidak mampu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, aku—" ia terhenti, mengerjapkan matanya yang sendu beberapa kali seakan-akan ia menahan air mata untuk keluar. "—aku tidak—" suara Chanyeol terdengar semakin pelan; ia tampak kesulitan mengungkapkan kata-katanya, "—tidak dapat menjauh darimu..."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia memandang Chanyeol dalam keheningan, sebelum perlahan menyingkirkan jemari Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya. Kulit mereka yang bersentuhan membuat kepala Baekhyun pening. "Maaf," sebuah kata sederhana itu Baekhyun ucapkan begitu ragu-ragu, memandangi kontras warna kulit antara jemarinya yang agak pucat dan jemari Chanyeol yang sedikit memerah karena terik matahari. "Aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menatap kosong lantai, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya, suara tiba-tiba menjadi serak. Kepiluan menyelimuti mata Chanyeol saat ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" bibir Chanyeol terlihat sangat kering sehingga ia berulang-kali membasahinya. "Aku hanya menjauhimu jika aku tahu bahwa kau memang tidak ingin berbicara denganku…" ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh lengan baju Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan—berharap bahwa tindakan kecil itu dapat membuat Baekhyun mengerti akan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. "Apakah itu tidak cukup?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk menyangkal pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu terlebih dahulu bersuara dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang Baekhyun coba hindari: "Apa ini gara-gara ciuman itu?" Baekhyun serontak membuang muka, dan Chanyeol sedikit mencengkram lengan Baekhyun, memandang Baekhyun putus asa. "Apa sekarang kita akan terus berjauhan hanya gara-gara—" ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, justru menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya—menarik tangannya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan satu telapak tangan menutupi seluruh wajahnya, membiarkan keadaan menjadi terlalu hening hingga hanya terdengar nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. "Kau kekanak-kanakkan," ujarnya, akhirnya menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajah guna menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyalahkan—menyulut api yang selama ini selalu mereka hindari. Baekhyun telah terpancing emosi oleh kata-kata Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak menyadari ketakutan yang sebenarnya tersirat di balik ekspresi palsu Chanyeol. "Kau membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pantas kau sebut masalah!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis, berusaha menahan emosi yang hendak meledak-ledak dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat seraya menenangkan pernafasannya kembali stabil. "Kekanak-kanakkan?" desisnya tidak habis pikir, mengulang pernyataan Chanyeol menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Dada Baekhyun naik-turun tidak karuan selagi ia berteriak tertahan, "Apa kau sadar akan apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin, memicingkan matanya tajam. "Itu adalah kesalahan yang tidak kusengaja!"

Baekhyun harus menengadah untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol sama dinginnya. Ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, aroma parfum Chanyeol yang dulu menenangkannya kini justru menakutkannya. Ia harus menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Sengaja atau tidak, kau tahu itu salah," ia sedikit tidak berdaya untuk bahkan mengatakan apapun, suaranya menjadi pelan lagi seraya ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala—berusaha untuk menghentikan otaknya dari memutar memori akan bibir Chanyeol yang meraup bibirnya hati-hati. "Kau adalah adikku…" ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi ketakutan itu lagi, ekspresi yang berteriak depresi bahwa ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari hadapannya. "B-Bagaimana bisa kau—" ia berbisik, menelan apa yang ia hendak katakan karena ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Bibir Chanyeol agak bergetar. "Lalu kenapa?" suaranya pecah saat ia berbicara; Chanyeol melempar tatapannya ke tempat lain. "Kenapa jika aku adalah adikmu?" ia bertanya, mengembalikan tatapan kepada Baekhyun untuk memaksa yang lebih tua membaca ekspresi lain yang tersembunyi dalam matanya. "Apa aku dilarang mengungkapkan kasih sayangku kepadamu?!" serunya tiba-tiba, memerangahkan Baekhyun hingga ia tidak sadar telah mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang—bergerak menjauhi Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, aku harus menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa bertemu denganmu!" ia sebaliknya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun—meski masih menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. "A-Apa—apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kita berjauhan hanya karena masalah se-kecil ini?!"

"Ini bukan masalah kecil!" Baekhyun berteriak, tidak sanggup lagi membendung depresi yang ia alami. Sudah cukup ia menyimpan semuanya sendiri. "Bagaimana jika Ayah tahu?!" suaranya menggema di ruangan, mengisi keheningan yang mencekik. "Alasan apa yang kau akan jelaskan padanya?!"

Tatapan sepele yang Chanyeol berikan padanya memercik amarah Baekhyun. "Ayah?" ia berdecih, mengacak-acak rambutnya seakan ia menganggap bodoh apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan. "Kenapa kau menghubung-hubungkan ini dengannya?" Chanyeol menyeringai kecut. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir ia akan mengetahui semuanya?!"

Baekhyun membisu seraya ia menatapi Chanyeol. Ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya, perasaan kocar-kacir tak menentu hingga ia tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tetap bergumam pelan, mempertahankan kontak mata mereka yang mulai kurang fokus: "Kau gila…" ia memegang _railing_ tangga, berniat untuk meninggalkan percakapan ini dan kembali ke kamar. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan melupakan setiap masalahnya. "Kau benar-benar menganggap enteng semuanya."

Pandangan Chanyeol agak melembut akan rasa bersalah. "Baekhyun…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah besar, Chanyeol," Baekhyun kemudian berkata sangat pelan—menyamai sebuah bisikan yang pilu; sekujur tubuhnya menegang oleh ketakutan yang berlebihan. Ia benci betapa ia selalu merasa khawatir setiap saat. "Seorang adik tak seharusnya—" Baekhyun tidak sanggup menuntaskan kalimatnya karena lehernya serasa dicekik. Ia kehilangan nafas. "Itu tidak normal…" Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol takut-takut, dan Chanyeol menunduk, ekspresinya kosong selagi ia memandang lantai. "Itu salah," Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya, "Itu sangat salah."

Ketika Chanyeol sedikit mendongak untuk mengikat kontak mata mereka—tatapan lelaki itu lemah. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sengaja—"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan Chanyeol untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku," ia mengucapkannya seolah ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan bertemu Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa," Baekhyun meneruskan, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan—bersiap untuk berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana sendirian. "Aku—a-aku sungguh tidak bisa," ia terus-menerus mengulangi kalimat itu seperti sebuah mantra permanen. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bisu. "Semua ini terlalu berat untukku—" ia menggigit bibir. "Aku butuh waktu."

Chanyeol langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika ia akan berbalik, memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya lagi. Ia tertawa pilu. "Waktu untuk apa?" tanyanya, mencengkram tangan Baekhyun sedikit lebih kuat. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, malah membuang muka—membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya mendekat kepadanya. "Waktu untuk apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, suaranya dikeraskan hingga ia nyaris berteriak, "Jawab aku!"

Jarak yang cukup dekat antara wajah Chanyeol dan wajahnya mencekat nafas Baekhyun, mempengaruhi jantungnya untuk berdetak semakin kencang—mengacaukan perasaan-perasaan yang bertengger di dadanya. Ia masih mengacuhkan tatapan Chanyeol, tak berniat melawan sedikitpun meski genggaman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya tambah mengerat—menjebak tubuhnya agar patuh di bawah perintah Chanyeol. "Lepaskan aku," Baekhyun berkata, enggan menatap mata Chanyeol. Ia butuh sendiri sekarang; ia tidak mau berada di dekat Chanyeol lama-lama, khawatir jika ia akan berakhir menenggelamkan diri di dada lelaki itu oleh rasa rindu yang memuncak. "Aku ingin tidur."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meremas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya lelaki itu tidak memedulikan permintaan Baekhyun. "Jawab aku dan berhenti mempermainkanku!" ia berteriak depresi, dadanya naik-turun tidak stabil, dan Baekhyun melihat salah satu tangannya terkepal begitu erat hingga memutih.

Baekhyun menengadah, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu!" serunya putus-asa, sebab apa yang ia katakan adalah benar. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu? Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya tajam. "Apa kau tahu bahwa aku terus-terusan dihantui rasa bersalah setiap hari?!" ia menjerit, dan tiba-tiba setetes air mata telah jatuh dari matanya—memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengangkat tangan dan cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Ia merasa sedikit puas telah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang telah lama ia kubur jauh-jauh. "Aku sudah cukup depresi memikirkan ini semua!"

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak berubah. Dengan nafas terburu-buru, ia berteriak, "Rasa bersalah? Omong kosong!" kata-kata Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun telak—mencengangkan Baekhyun akan betapa dingin dan mengerikannya mereka terdengar. Mata Chanyeol sedikit memerah sekarang; ia terlihat seperti berusaha keras menahan emosi dan air mata sekaligus. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?!" suaranya kembali stabil, namun masih terkandung frustasi di dalamnya. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak depresi?!" ia terengah-engah, mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas berkali-kali lalu berseru lantang, "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau selalu menghindar!"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering akibat kebanyakan berteriak. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol kosong. "Lantas sikap apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya, mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. "Apa kau mengharapkanku untuk bersikap normal kepada adik kandungku sendiri setelah ia menciumku layaknya seseorang mencium kekasihnya?" Baekhyun pelan-pelan menggelengkan kepala, mulai berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tatapan yang tadinya menantang kini berubah menjadi kepedihan. Baekhyun mengacuhkan pandangan memohon Chanyeol dan menatapnya dingin. "Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."

Tetapi Chanyeol menahannya lagi, melarikan sengatan tiba-tiba di pembulu darah Baekhyun oleh karena kulit mereka yang kembali bergesekan. Baekhyun bergidik saat Chanyeol melingkarkan jemarinya di sekitar pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita belum selesai bicara."

Baekhyun tetap diam.

Chanyeol menaikkan dagu Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya, mengangkat pandangan Baekhyun dari lantai untuk menatap matanya. Baekhyun terenyuh ke dalam sepasang _hazel_ tajam Chanyeol yang bergetar hebat. "Katakan padaku," ia berkata, udara yang ia hembuskan menerpa bulu mata Baekhyun. "A-Apa—" matanya mengerjap tidak fokus, "—apa yang kau rasakan saat ciuman itu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai sebab perasaan-perasaan itu bergejolak mengacaukan konsentrasinya dan ia harus menyembunyikan mereka dari tatapan menusuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan mempertemukan mata mereka yang sama-sama tegang. Rasa rindu kembali mendominasi saat Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol dari dekat. "Tatap aku!"

Baekhyun sedikit mendelikkan mata, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya namun tidak berhasil. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, tak sadar bahwa ia sedikit menyakiti tangan Baekhyun. "Hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tampak lebih dan lebih depresi; ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi memohon meski ia tengah berteriak keras, "Jawab aku!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol frustasi. "Kubilang, hentikan!"

Nafas Chanyeol menjadi agak terengah-engah, dan di tengah usahanya untuk mencoba bernafas lebih tenang, ia masih berseru, "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau—"

"Jijik!" teriak Baekhyun, langsung membungkam mulut Chanyeol sepenuhnya—membekukan sekujur tubuh lelaki itu. Emosinya meledak-ledak sekarang—seiring dengan terungkapnya semua yang selama ini selalu ia pendam, merasakan bulir-bulir sesuatu yang panas membasahi wajahnya. Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, rahang mengeras seolah ia tengah ditikam sadis oleh beberapa pisau di perutnya dan ia berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang ditimbulkan. "Aku jijik, Chanyeol," ia mengulang kalimatnya lebih jelas, memperhatikan betapa kedua tangan Chanyeol kini mengepal begitu erat. "Aku jijik dengan diriku sendiri…" Baekhyun terisak pelan melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang semakin bergetar. "…denganmu."

Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Rasanya aku ingin memutar waktu untuk menggagalkan semuanya," Baekhyun melanjutkan, tangisannya agak mereda. Ia lantas menatap kosong ke lantai, mengambil jeda untuk menikmati keheningan selama beberapa detik. "Ciuman itu menghantuiku oleh rasa ketakutan dan khawatir…" Baekhyun meremas sisi _sweater_ -nya. "Apa yang akan Ayah dan Ibu katakan jika mereka mengetahuinya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. "Kumohon, berhenti—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sudah keterlaluan, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berseru, menepis tangan Chanyeol jijik—pandangan ketakutan ia tancapkan pada wajah Chanyeol, seolah ia tidak sudi melihat Chanyeol lagi. Lelaki itu perlahan melangkah mundur ke belakang, memberi jarak lebih lebar di antara mereka. "Kau tahu benar apa maksudku!"

Baekhyun melirik poni Chanyeol yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, menyadari betapa jakun lelaki itu bergerak terlalu sering di kerongkongannya. Ia tidak dapat membaca arti dari tatapan yang Chanyeol layangkan kepadanya dalam diam: mungkin kebingungan, frustasi, penyesalan, ketakutan, kekhawatiran, atau kerinduan, atau bahkan semuanya—Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Chanyeol terus merenung untuk waktu yang cukup lama, meninggalkan percakapan mereka mati di tengah jalan, sebelum memulai kembali: "K-Kau—" sebuah jeda ia ambil saat tatapan datarnya menyambut Baekhyun, "—kau memperpanjang masalah."

Baekhyun sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada _railing_ tangga, perdebatan ini telah membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing. "Tidak, Chanyeol," ujarnya, mengelak lembut pernyataan Chanyeol, "Aku hanya—" ia menggelengkan kepala lambat, memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun, memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tajam Chanyeol—mencari jawaban yang mungkin tertulis di sana. Namun Chanyeol terlalu lihai menyembunyikan perasaan yang ia pendam dengan menatap Baekhyun datar. "Apa—a-apa yang ada di pikiranmu—"

"Aku tidak tahu!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi, begitu tiba-tiba hingga Baekhyun terperanjat. Chanyeol menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meremas poninya keras, seolah ia ingin merontokkan seluruh helai rambut tersebut. Baekhyun tertegun ketika Chanyeol mendelikkan mata kepadanya, ekspresi lelaki itu diliputi emosi yang terlihat persis seperti sebuah penyesalan teramat dalam. "Aku tidak tahu—kenapa—" Chanyeol tampak kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku tidak tahu?!" ia membentak Baekhyun sangat lantang, membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pengangannya pada _railing_ tangga oleh ketakutan. Hanya deru nafas buru-buru Chanyeol yang terdengar di tengah-tengah keheningan setelahnya. "Baekhyun, kumohon—untuk sekali saja, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan dan coba pahami aku."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku pahami?" bisik Baekhyun lemah; ia sudah lelah menghadapi argumen dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menyerah. "Selama ini aku telah berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagimu, tapi—t-tapi—kau—" Baekhyun terhenti, sebab ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Baekhyun lelah menjadi depresi hanya karena satu kenangan itu.

"Kau tidak berhak menyebutku kekanak-kanakkan," lontar Baekhyun, memandang Chanyeol tanpa gentar meski air mata diam-diam mengancam untuk berjatuhan. "Jika ada seseorang di sini yang harus disalahkan, ia adalah kau." Baekhyun mengambil nafas, mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain guna menahan air matanya yang hampir merembes. "Kaulah yang menghancurkan hubungan kita," ujarnya tegas, merasakan sesak yang tambah menjadi-jadi. "Kaulah yang memulai semua ini dengan satu kesalahan yang kau anggap sepele itu."

"Kaulah yang mempermainkanku," Baekhyun mengakhiri dengan intonasi yang semakin melembut, pernafasannya menjadi lebih teratur—setidaknya banyak hal yang mengganjal di dada telah ia keluarkan sekarang. Ia kemudian mengembalikan tatapan dingin kepada Chanyeol, menunggu lelaki itu untuk mengatakan apapun—menyela Baekhyun dengan argumen baru yang pintar. Namun yang ada Chanyeol justru terdiam. Ia terlarut dalam keheningan, memberikan waktu bagi ketegangan di antara mereka untuk berangsur-angsur menyusut.

Puluhan detik kemudian berlalu sangat cepat, tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum miring—sebuah seringai pahit yang menunjukkan kekecewaan dan sakit hati.

"Apa begini caramu memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarmu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar parau, seringaian pahit yang ada pada wajahnya belum terhapuskan. "Kau mendekati seseorang, membuat ia tergantung padamu sepenuhnya, lalu membuang ia begitu saja saat ia tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan kecil?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar atas pernyataan Chanyeol, ia hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab—akan tetapi Chanyeol cepat-cepat mendahuluinya, "Baiklah," ia mengangguk singkat, tampak menyerah untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. "Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan menurutinya."

Chanyeol menyingkir dari hadapan Baekhyun, berjalan lurus menaiki tangga tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun segera memutar tubuh ke belakang, memandangi punggung Chanyeol seraya air matanya tiba-tiba mulai berjatuhan—merasa sangat familiar oleh pandangan akan Chanyeol yang pergi menjauhi dirinya, tanpa memberikan satu tatapan terakhir dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian begitu saja. Chanyeol yang sekarang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sering menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Lelaki itu kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, membantingnya keras, sebelum suasana kembali sunyi seperti semula.

Baekhyun telah memenangkan argumen mereka, namun entah kenapa ia merasa jauh lebih bersalah.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12: Realization

Udara dingin menusuk celah-celah kulit Baekhyun saat ia menempati salah satu _spot_ kosong langganan di bangku halte bus. Ia kemudian merentangkan kaki ke depan, mengusir rasa pegal akibat aksi _jogging_ yang baru ia lakukan. Menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan pada kain tebal mantel, ia setengah mengerucutkan bibir—memandangi asap tipis yang mengepul dari mulut saat ia mengeluarkan nafas pelan: hembusan tersebut menyebar lalu menghilang di antara angin sepoi musim dingin. Baekhyun menggembung-gembungkan pipi, kaki diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai sambil mengamati sekitar—terlalu canggung dan bingung untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Sampai pada akhirnya rentetan klakson mobil yang terus bersahutan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan.

Ia serontak mendelikkan mata, kepala terangkat untuk menoleh ke asal kericuhan barusan—menatap heran sejumlah mobil yang nyaris mengalami tabrakan beruntun. Beberapa bunyi klakson lantang diiringi teriakan amarah semakin menjadikan pagi itu lebih ramai dari biasanya; Baekhyun memindahkan tatapan kepada lampu lalu lintas dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Apakah para pekerja belum berniat memperbaiki lampu tersebut? Sebab hal yang sama terjadi beberapa waktu lalu—lampu lalu lintas sedang dalam kondisi rusak sehingga malah mengacaukan jalan, dan ia pikir semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, mengingat betapa aman dan tentram keadaan di sini seminggu terakhir. Meski begitu, seluruh tebakan Baekhyun meleset jauh ketika ia tidak sengaja menguping pendengaran sepasang kekasih di sebelahnya.

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu malu. Dilihat dari sepeda motornya, kutebak dia adalah orang kaya!"

Diliputi rasa penasaran, Baekhyun lalu mengikuti tatapan menghakimi mereka—diam-diam melirikkan mata mungilnya kepada sebuah sepeda motor besar familiar yang sering-kali terlihat bertengger di dalam garasi kediaman Park. Mata membulat oleh terkejut, Baekhyun pun segera membuang muka pada detik yang sama agar Chanyeol tidak terpancing untuk menatap ke arahnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, berharap supaya poni agak panjang yang kini mulai menutup mata dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan sang adik. Baekhyun memaksakan pandangan untuk terus terpaku pada _converse_ yang ia pakai, jantung berdegup sangat kencang sepenuhnya merenggut konsentrasi.

Sebuah klakson lain lalu berbunyi lebih keras, begitu mendadak dan tambah mengejutkan—otomatis menghancurkan atensi Baekhyun untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan hingga ia segera memindahkan tatapan kepada sumber suara barusan.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa agak kaku untuk bergerak ketika ia tak sengaja terperangkap dalam kontak mata Chanyeol.

Helm hitam yang lelaki itu pakai memang menyembunyikan sekujur kepalanya—membungkus rambut lembutnya yang selalu Baekhyun kagumi; akan tetapi, tatapan _hazel_ dingin yang terselip di baliknya sama sekali tidak dapat dihindari—mereka menghadang Baekhyun untuk balik memandangnya. Sebelum Baekhyun dapat membuang muka duluan, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu melakukannya—tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah berlawanan sambil menggerakkan gas guna melesatkan sepeda motornya secepat mungkin, menuai banyak protes dari orang-orang sekitar. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, punggung tersandar lemah pada bangku selagi ia mengingat-ingat tatapan dingin yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ia pun menyerangai kecil, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan setetes airmata akibat tusukan tajam yang seolah-olah menghantam dadanya.

" _Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan menurutinya."_

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan.

Ia semakin muak dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _ **REALIZATION**_

* * *

Liburan musim dingin akhirnya dimulai. Meski pihak sekolah telah diserang sejuta protes dari kebanyakan siswa akibat aksi pengurangan jatah liburan tahun ini, seluruh staf sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suara mayoritas dan tetap menjalankan ketentuan tersebut. Sangat tidak adil, memang; tragedi itu harus terjadi pada tahun pertama (sekaligus terakhir) Baekhyun memasuki SMA Caspian. Dibanding liburan musim dingin para murid di Amerika yang mungkin mencapai sebulan lebih, liburan yang SMA Caspian berikan sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya.

Maka tidak heran jika kebanyakan murid segera memanfaatkan liburan pendek mereka dengan berlibur keluar negeri. Contoh saja, Minseok. Ia senang melakukan _travelling_ sendirian dan sekarang sedang mengunjungi tiga negara sekaligus di Eropa: Jerman, Swiss, dan Prancis. Di balik janji-janji palsu bahwa ia akan sering mengabari ketiga kawan terdekat selama _trip_ dua minggu itu, nyatanya batang hidung si _baozi_ tak sekalipun muncul di _group chat_ sejak seminggu terakhir—padahal ia sering-kali mengunggah banyak foto pemandangan ke _Instagram_. Pada liburan kali ini Joohyun pun juga menghabiskannya di luar negeri. Ia dan keluarga memutuskan untuk mengunjungi saudara mereka di Amerika—Baekhyun ingat betul gadis agak tomboy itu memperkenalkan salah satu sepupu lumayan menariknya yang bernama Lee Jongsuk lewat _Skype_ : seorang Korea-Amerika berusia 23 tahun dari kota Seattle.

Baekhyun dan Sehun mungkin cuma sejumlah kecil dari para murid yang memilih rumah sendiri (atau _Starbucks_ ) sebagai lokasi ideal mereka semasa liburan. Orang tua Sehun harus pergi ke Busan untuk memantau bisnis depot makanan Cina mereka yang bertambah maju sehingga bocah malang itu terpaksa ditinggal seorang diri di rumah. Berbeda cerita dengan Baekhyun. Kesibukan ayah yang memaksanya tinggal sementara di Thailand menyebabkan anak itu kehilangan semangat untuk berlibur. Waktu 24 jam pun ia hamburkan di dalam rumah untuk praktik memasak, bersih-bersih, dan menghafalkan naskah—berlatih keras demi kompetisi pidato bahasa Inggris tingkat nasional bulan depan.

Oleh karena itu, tidak heran jika akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering ditemukan berkeliaran di kediaman Park—tertidur santai di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun, maupun mengotak-atik lemari es guna mencari jajanan yang bisa dimakan. _"Ketimbang hidup merana dalam kesendirian!"_ adalah apa yang ia bersiteguh serukan ketika Baekhyun menilai sikapnya agak sedikit modus untuk dianggap iseng-iseng belaka. Sehun membawa satu koper besar berisi pakaian pergi sekaligus piyama karena ia berencana menginap seminggu penuh di rumah sang kakak kelas. Baekhyun tidak begitu keberatan—justru ia kegirangan mempunyai seorang teman yang bisa ia ejek 24/7. Singkat cerita, Sehun tidak terlalu menggubris olokan Baekhyun dan malah bersikap lumayan sewenang-wenang di sana—kecuali jika ada Chanyeol yang mengawasi dari dekat maka tentunya ia tak akan berani macam-macam.

"Aku kenyang."

Ujar Sehun singkat, menggeser kotak _pizza_ ke arah Baekhyun. Malam itu, ia dan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membeli bahan makanan di supermarket—mereka pun sepakat untuk menelepon _Pizza Hut_ guna memesan dua kotak _pizza_ berbeda _topping_ sebagai _snack_ tengah malam. Terduduk di kursi _bar_ dapur sambil menonton _Finding Dory_ dari kejauhan, mereka dapat melahap semua potongan _pizza_ dalam sekejap. Sehun adalah yang paling rakus di antara keduanya—memaksakan tiga _pizza_ sekaligus ke mulut dalam sekali makan, dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas terserah ketika Sehun berakting seperti seorang anak kecil yang memasang raut wajah melas setelah dipaksa makan setengah piring sayur bayam.

Baekhyun menjilat sisa-sisa bumbu di bibir, dahi agak berkerut karena ia menyadari keseringannya memakan pizza beberapa minggu terakhir. "Lain kali kita harus memesan makanan khusus vegetarian," saran Baekhyun, lebih mengacu kepada diri sendiri ketimbang si lawan bicara—mengingat betapa disiplin orang tua Sehun bila itu menyangkut soal makanan sehat. Ibu juga tidak akan suka jika ia tahu Baekhyun keseringan mengkonsumsi _junk food_ macam _pizza_ dan _McDonald's_. "Aku mulai tidak terbiasa makan masakan rumah sejak bibi Eunji cuti."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala setuju; tampaknya ia lumayan sadar akan kesehatan. "Kalau begitu kita perlu mengunjungi restoran masakan Jepang milik sepupuku," ia balik menyarankan, modus promosi terselubung. Terdiam sejenak untuk meneguk setengah gelas air putih, ia kemudian meneruskan: "Aku bisa meminta diskon lima puluh persen."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gedikan bahu.

"Omong-omong," kata Sehun, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk menyimak _Finding Dory_. Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun terhadap lawan bicara (maklum, ia kelewat fokus pada film), menarik yang lebih muda untuk akhirnya ikut-ikutan menonton sampai-sampai percakapan mereka menggantung begitu saja selama beberapa menit. Barulah seusai iklan mengusai layar televisi, Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun untuk berbicara lagi, "Kau jadi datang ke pesta tahun baru bersama Jongin, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Asal kau datang saja."

"Bagus," Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk jemari Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Aku tidak ingin merana sendirian di tempat itu."

"Apalagi aku?" Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan Sehun dramatis sambil menopang dagu di telapak tangan. "Sebegitu pentingkah pesta ini sampai semua anak merasa terhormat untuk diundang?"

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau bisa bilang ini adalah pesta temu-kenal khusus murid-murid sekolah elit," ia menjelaskan, berekspresi layaknya seorang pro dalam segala hal menyangkut fakta kehidupan sehari-hari. "Setiap tahun akan selalu diadakan pesta ini agar kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat," ia lalu menatap Baekhyun agak serius. "'Kita' dalam arti murid-murid sekolah tertentu saja."

Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat keseriusan Sehun bila ia tengah menerangkan sesuatu. "Kira-kira ada berapa sekolah yang diundang?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik. "Hanya lima, mungkin."

Baekhyun menganga takjub. "Dan SMA Caspian termasuk dalam _list_ tersebut?" ia mengangkat dua jempol ke arah Sehun. "Tak kusangka…"

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa mengejek menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun yang lumayan mengandung sarkasme. "SMA Caspian adalah sekolah terelit di Korea Selatan, _okay_?" serangnya langsung _to the point_ , mengerutkan dahi kesal karena Baekhyun malah tertawa. "Jangan samakan kami dengan sekolah pinggiran seperti _SOPA_!"

Sebuah bantingan pintu mendadak serontak mengangetkan mereka, lagi-lagi menyebabkan percakapan mereka untuk menggantung di tengah jalan. Baekhyun langsung membuang muka, sementara Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara, mulut otomatis terbungkam saat ia melihat Chanyeol tengah menuruni tangga sembari memainkan kunci sepeda motor di tangan. Wajah lelaki itu sangat datar; ia menatap lurus ke depan seolah-olah tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam ruangan kecuali dirinya. _Beanie_ yang lelaki itu kenakan membuat ia tampak lebih muda, namun hal tersebut tidak dapat mengurangi betapa dingin _hazel_ -nya memandang.

Sehun cepat-cepat berdiri untuk membungkuk sebelum Chanyeol bisa menghilang dari pandangan, sedangkan Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepala, enggan menangkap satu bayangan pun akan Chanyeol. "Malam, _sunbae_ ," ujar Sehun agak canggung. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menoleh kepadanya saat ia membalas sapaan yang lebih muda dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Percakapan mereka hanya baru dilanjutkan ketika Sehun mengecek lewat jendela dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan rumah. "Hebat!" serunya, memutar tubuh untuk menghadap Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Apa _sunbae_ sering ke luar rumah pagi-pagi begini?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam digital di atas lemari es, ekspresi datar saat ia disambut oleh angka 12:17AM. "Begitulah."

Sehun lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di kursi bar dapur. "Berbicara tentang adikmu," ia berujar, intonasi nada menggebu-gebu, "Aku dengar ia akan ke pesta tahun baru dengan Jinri- _sunbae._ "

Baekhyun setengah mengepalkan tangan, menyembunyikan kepalan tersebut di bawah meja agar yang lebih muda tak dapat melihatnya. "Begitu?" ia tidak menatap Sehun saat ia mengangguk santai, suara terdengar agak serak. "Baguslah."

Sehun mengerutkan alis. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk bahu yang lebih tua lembut. "Kalian pasti bertengkar hebat," katanya pelan, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya sejenak. Sehun membasahi bibir. "Apapun masalah kalian, cepatlah berbaikan."

Baekhyun mengamati Sehun yang kini berlalu menuju sofa ruang tengah untuk membaringkan tubuh di sana—mata langsung terpejam karena kelelahan. Ia terus mengulangi perkataan Sehun barusan dalam pikiran, ingin menertawai diri sendiri sebab ia tahu itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Chanyeol tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan permintaan maaf semata. Baekhyun tidak akan lengah segampang itu untuk melupakan semuanya.

Ia tahu hubungan mereka tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tinggal seatap tak berarti mereka akan sering menjumpai satu sama lain. Karena sekarang bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menghindar, Chanyeol juga sengaja ke luar rumah di jam-jam tertentu untuk menghindari tatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar sejak liburan musim dingin dimulai. Terkadang Chanyeol tidak pulang selama berhari-hari, seolah hilang ditelan bumi, lalu ketika Baekhyun tengah menyantap makan pagi, lelaki itu sudah menduduki sofa di ruang tengah dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ pada genggaman.

Pertengkaran mereka berminggu-minggu lalu adalah terakhir kalinya Baekhyun berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan di depan ayah pun, Chanyeol masih menolak untuk menanggapinya. Ia benar-benar melakukan persis apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya: menjauhi, memberi jarak di antara mereka, juga tidak menganggap satu sama lain. Baekhyun harus menahan sesak yang selalu saja merasuki dadanya ketika Chanyeol terang-terangan membuang muka pada detik mata mereka bertemu.

" _Good morning everyone. My name is Byun Baekhyun and I'm—"_

Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya sendiri, melempar kasar dua lembar naskah pidato bahasa Inggris ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangan pada muka, menggunakan salah satu tangan tersebut untuk menyisir poni di sekitar dahi ke belakang. Memijat hidungnya sekali, Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi belajar kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sembari menghela nafas frustasi—tak lupa membawa ponsel dalam saku celana pendek. Siang-siang begini ia yakin Chanyeol tidak mungkin berada di rumah sehingga Baekhyun bisa leluasa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa harus berhadapan canggung dengan lelaki itu.

Namun ternyata anggapan Baekhyun salah besar.

Ia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika pemandangan akan Chanyeol berdiri di dapur menyambut penglihatan. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, sedikit mendongak untuk mencari tahu—membungkam mulut serapat mungkin agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan. Dari belakang, Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas Chanyeol yang membungkukkan tubuh sebagai usaha untuk menyalakan kompor gas—menekan-nekan sebuah tombol berulang-ulang. Lelaki itu lalu kembali menegakkan punggung—menggerakkan kepala ke kanan-kiri guna meretakkan sendi—sembari berdecak kesal sebab ia tak kunjung berhasil menyalakannya. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tersenyum mengamati Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi.

"Biar aku saja."

Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana keberanian itu berasal, namun Chanyeol seketika menoleh ke belakang—ekspresi lelaki itu sangat terkejut. Ia lantas menyingkir saat Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya; yang lebih tua secara begitu mudah menekan sebuah tombol pada kompor gas, menggerakkannya ke samping guna menyalakan api. Baekhyun membasahi bibir gugup, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi dengan berpura-pura mengamati peralatan serta bahan-bahan makanan yang tergeletak tak karuan di atas meja.

" _Omelette?"_ ia bertanya, sebab hanya itu hidangan yang Baekhyun sempat ajarkan ke Chanyeol dulu. Sesuatu yang sederhana dan sangat gampang dibuat jika sekali-kali Baekhyun sedang keluar rumah dan tidak ada makanan di lemari.

Yang lebih tua menganggap keheningan Chanyeol sebagai jawaban _"ya"_ atas pertanyaan barusan. Meletakkan wajan di atas kompor gas, Baekhyun segera mengoleskan mentega pada wajan tersebut—menunggu beberapa detik hingga mentega tadi meletup-letup. Chanyeol masih belum menyerah memberikan sebuah tatapan datar di sampingnya sehingga Baekhyun pun sengaja menoleh tiba-tiba, memandang Chanyeol tidak kalah datar—membuat lelaki itu cukup tercengang dan cepat-cepat membuang muka. Baekhyun terus terdiam.

Karena semua bahan telah Chanyeol campurkan (meski potongan sayur, tomat, juga kejunya dalam bentuk tidak teratur), Baekhyun hanya tinggal menuangkan campuran telur itu ke atas wajan, menunggu bagian belakang _omelette_ agak matang lalu membaliknya ke depan. Ia diam-diam mencuri pandang ke samping, mengamati Chanyeol yang perlahan menyeduh teh dalam sebuah mug agak besar. Lelaki itu menambahkan dua sendok gula di sana, cepat-cepat mengaduknya lalu meletakkan sendok tadi di atas _mug_. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapan ke wajan saat Chanyeol mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

Yang lebih tua kemudian meraih spatula guna membalik-balikkan _omelette_ sampai kedua sisi matang sebelum mengangkatnya dari wajan dan meletakkannya ke atas piring. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun hendak berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu segera menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"T-tunggu."

Kulit mereka yang bergesekan mengacaukan kesadaran Baekhyun, tetapi ia tetap menoleh—memperhatikan jemari Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menutupi ekspresi gugup yang merusak konsentrasi. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, menelan ludah seraya ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan jari-jarinya dari pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu perlahan mengangkat kepala untuk memandang Baekhyun. Bahkan dengan sekali menatap, Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang gugup sekali sekarang.

"Bisakah kau temani aku makan?" ia bertanya, suara begitu serak dari biasanya. Ia setengah melirik kaku kepada _mug_ tadi. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu teh."

Baekhyun pikir dengan suara seserak itu, Chanyeol akan lebih membutuhkan teh tadi ketimbang dirinya. Namun karena ia sedang tidak berniat merusak suasana demi keinginan untuk menolak tawaran itu, Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa menempati satu tempat duduk di depan Chanyeol—tak melakukan apa-apa selain menyeduh teh panas kurang manis buatan lelaki itu. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sering-kali memandanginya sekilas di sela-sela makan—mungkin menunggu penjelasan atau apa, tapi Baekhyun tidak sanggup menatap Chanyeol lebih lama dari beberapa detik. Ia takut Chanyeol akan mengajaknya berdebat lagi, mengungkit masa lalu yang sama sekali Baekhyun tak ingin bahas.

"Kapan hasil _suneung_ -mu akan diumumkan?"

Baekhyun harus akui ia sangat bersyukur Chanyeol tidak dalam niatan untuk mengajaknya berdebat. Meski begitu, ia tetap harus berhati-hati. Lampu kuning wajib terus dinyalakan.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "Bulan depan."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alis, memotong _omelette_ menjadi sejumlah bagian kecil. Ia tidak menatap Baekhyun saat ia menjawab, "Kuharap nilaimu bagus."

"Semoga," Baekhyun langsung menjawab, berharap percakapan ini bisa selesai secepatnya. Segala pembicaraan bersama Chanyeol biasanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat, dan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk berdebat. "Terimakasih."

Keheningan total.

Tidak ada yang berani bicara; masing-masing saling mencegah kontak mata—memandang ke segala arah kecuali satu sama lain. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, poni sengaja diturunkan untuk menutupi setengah mata selagi ia berusaha menghabiskan semua isi teh di _mug_ —diam-diam meruntuki Chanyeol yang tampaknya sengaja menuangkan air panas ketimbang air hangat. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol terus menyantap makanan dalam diam, mata melekat pada hidangan seraya ia mengunyahnya pelan—tak sekali pun mencoba untuk melirik ke depan. Satu hal yang Baekhyun inginkan sekarang hanyalah melarikan diri dari kecanggungan yang semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau sering ke sekolah untuk berlatih pidato bahasa Inggris?"

Baekhyun mendongak, selama dua detik menatap Chanyeol datar atas pertanyaan membosankan yang lelaki itu lontarkan. Ia hanya setengah mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh…" Chanyeol memindahkan pandangan ke piring lagi. "Semoga kau menang."

Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada _mug_ , meneguk teh sedikit demi sedikit. "Terimakasih."

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens itu lagi sebelum kembali membuang muka, menjadikan keadaan lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, mencari-cari akal untuk mencairkan suasana sambil meneguk setengah gelas teh—menyisakan sedikit di dalamnya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu cepat menghabiskan teh tersebut sampai setidaknya mengajak Chanyeol bicara dahulu. Tentu saja ini bukan berarti mereka akan sepenuhnya berbaikan; Baekhyun cuma ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka tanpa harus berdebat dan menunggu salah satu dari keduanya mau menyerah duluan.

"Kau tahu," Baekhyun mengawali begitu tiba-tiba hingga Chanyeol langsung menatap ke arahnya. "Akan ada pesta tahun baru besok lusa."

Chanyeol menelan kunyahan kemudian merespon, "Oh, pesta itu…" sebuah tatapan curiga lalu ditujukan kepada Baekhyun. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Baekhyun harap intonasi nadanya terdengar tenang. "Apa kau datang?"

Chanyeol memasukkan satu potongan kecil _omelette_ ke dalam mulut. Ia mencuri beberapa detik untuk mengunyah sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin," Chanyeol lantas kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kau?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Jongin mengajakku."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Ia memberitahuku." Chanyeol kembali menyantap tiga potongan _omelette_ lain, mengunyah mereka lambat—raut wajah menjadi agak serius. "Apa kau mau datang?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan salah satu pipi. "Entahlah, aku malas."

"Sama," Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa kecil, memperparah kecanggungan di antara mereka karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertawa—wajah terpasang oleh ekspresi datar yang agak kaku. Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam dari pipinya, menoleh ke direksi lain, sebelum melanjutkan: "Kau tidak perlu datang kalau kau tidak mau," ia terhenti sejenak, mengembalikan tatapan kepada Baekhyun lewat kedua _hazel_ yang melembut. "Kau mungkin tidak akan menyukai suasana di sana."

Baekhyun meremas kain _sweater_ -nya, bibir membentuk sebuah garis lurus tegang. Ia segera mengakhiri kontak mata, menghindari pandangan mata Chanyeol yang mulai menaikkan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak teratur. Baekhyun membasahi bibir, mendengarkan bunyi pelan akan garpu dan sendok yang Chanyeol letakkan dalam bentuk silang di atas piring. Lelaki itu kemudian membungkuk guna meraih mug teh bekas Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di samping piring kotor miliknya.

"Biar aku yang cuci."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata ke arah mug dan piring yang tengah Chanyeol pegang—menyadari kehadiran sebuah gelang hitam yang melingkar di salah satu pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Membisu, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua telapak tangan pada meja—menjadikannya tumpuan untuk bangkit dari kursi. Chanyeol masih menduduki tempat yang sama, menumpukkan _mug_ ke atas piring—menimbulkan bunyi agak gaduh akan bahan kaca yang bertabrakan. Ia hanya baru berdiri ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai menaiki anak tangga.

"Selamat natal."

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mengerutkan alis, ia menoleh ke belakang—mulut sedikit menganga mendapati Chanyeol yang ternyata telah menghadap ke arahnya duluan. Seutas senyuman yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun terlihat begitu tulus hingga Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata apapun dan malah mengeratkan pegangan pada _railing_ tangga. Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum selebar itu?

Chanyeol masih tersenyum meski Baekhyun tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia kemudian memutar tubuh membelakangi Baekhyun, mengangkat tumpukan peralatan makan kotor dari atas meja menuju wastafel tempat mencuci piring. Baekhyun terus berdiri di situ, tangan masih menempel pada _railing_ tangga, selagi ia mengamati Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu menyalakan keran, menggerakkan spons di sekitar gelas dan piring, dan membasuh mereka dengan air. Rahang Baekhyun sedikit mengeras.

Lantas kenapa jika hari ini adalah hari Natal? Baekhyun tidak peduli. Apakah Chanyeol berniat untuk berbuat baik dengannya? Tidakkah Chanyeol tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berada dalam ujung tanduk? Kenapa ia harus datang dan mengobrak-abrik perasaan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bingung akan sikap apa yang harus ia tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol? Kenapa ia sepertinya menganggap perlakuan kecil Baekhyun sebagai sesuatu yang spesial? Kenapa ia harus membuat Baekhyun terus dihantui oleh rasa bersalah?

Baekhyun takut Chanyeol menjadi salah paham.

Ia benar-benar takut Chanyeol mulai beranggapan bahwa hubungan mereka telah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang membalikkan tubuh untuk menaruh piring ke dalam lemari. Mata lelaki itu kemudian sedikit melebar melihat kehadiran Baekhyun disana. "Baekhyun?" ia mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ dari tadi?"

 _Katakan, Baekhyun. Katakan padanya agar ia tidak salah paham._

Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, tatapan menunjukkan sedikit rasa gugup dan salah satu tangan mengepal erat pada kain celana. Suaranya agak pecah saat ia berkata, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Jelaskan padanya bahwa apa yang kau lakukan tadi bukan apa-apa._

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi ketika Baekhyun cepat-cepat memotong, "S-selamat natal."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alis bingung.

 _Aku tidak bisa._

Baekhyun menekankan pegangan pada _railing_ tangga semakin erat.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan._

Baekhyun kembali menelan ludah, mengambil satu langkah ke belakang guna menjauhi Chanyeol karena aroma parfum lelaki itu mulai menghipnotisnya untuk mendekat. "Selamat natal," ia mengulang kalimat tadi lebih jelas, berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan tatapan mata dengan Chanyeol meski jantungnya melompat-lompat tidak karuan di dalam dada. "K-Kau—kau harus mengajak teman-temanmu makan malam hari ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dengan sangat ragu-ragu, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Sentuhan itu menyalurkan getaran ke pembulu darah Baekhyun, meninggalkan kepala Baekhyun pening dan tubuh Baekhyun hangat. "Terimakasih," ia membiarkan tangannya menyentuh rambut Baekhyun selama beberapa detik, menunggu Baekhyun untuk menepis tangannya—namun ketika Baekhyun hanya diam saja, Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan jemarinya di sekitar rambut Baekhyun, mengelusnya sebentar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama lebarnya. "Kau juga."

Baekhyun masih terdiam kaku di posisi yang sama bahkan setelah Chanyeol telah memasuki kamar—pintu ditutup lebih pelan dan lembut dari biasanya. Ia ingin tersenyum. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin oleh senang. Ia ingin menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, memaksa yang lebih muda untuk terus memainkan rambutnya karena cara Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya selalulah lembut dan menenangkan. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini selama berminggu-minggu terakhir.

 _Ini salah,_ sebuah suara dalam otaknya memperingatkan—akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia terlanjur tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia terlanjur menyerah kepada perasaan-perasaan aneh yang selama ini ia paksa untuk hindari. Mungkin kelak saat ia mengetahui apa arti sesungguhnya dari perasaan-perasaan aneh tersebut, Baekhyun akan menyesali keputusannya. Namun untuk sekarang, ia sungguh tidak peduli.

Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, Baekhyun tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa seperti dulu.

Namun salahkah ia jika ia mengharapkan yang sebaliknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung acara pesta tahun baru ternyata bukan benar-benar sebuah "gedung."

Nyatanya, panita acara tersebut menyewa khusus sebuah klub _jazz_ terkenal di Seoul sebagai tempat pelaksanaan acara. _Hilton's_ adalah sebutan asli dari klub itu, huruf tercetak dalam model _Blackladder ITC_ yang bersinar terang di puncak atap. Sebuah kertas _HVS_ bertuliskan _"INVITATIONS ONLY – 2016 MOST GLAMOUR NEW YEAR'S PARTY"_ tertempel pada pintu masuk—wilayah itu dikelilingi oleh sejumlah penjaga keamanan berpakaian serba hitam yang Baekhyun biasanya lihat di film-film _action_. Arsitektur klub itu tampak elegan dari luar, gedung tiga lantai dengan pewarnaan kekinian: hitam-keemasan disertai sebuah papan iklan besar yang mempromosikan bir _Guinness_.

Baekhyun menggunakan jendela mobil Jongin sebagai media untuk mengaca. Ia menggeser poninya ke samping, mengeluarkan sebotol _mini_ _hair spray_ dari saku lalu menyemprotkannya ke rambut—menata poni tersebut sampai rapi. Setelah dirasa sempurna, Baekhyun mengangguk puas dan memasukkan botol itu kembali ke saku. Membungkuk, Baekhyun kemudian mengecek keadaan _eyeliner_ yang tadi ia lukiskan disekitar mata sekaligus memastikan _make-up_ tipis yang ia aplikasikan masih layak dilihat. Jongin menahan tawa mengamati si _sunbae_.

Baekhyun melirik Jongin sinis, mendelikkan mata bercanda. "Jangan tertawa!" serunya, menunjuk jari telunjuk pada wajah sang adik kelas.

Jongin memegang telunjuk Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun mendekat lewat jari lentiknya itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan pada bahu yang lebih tua. Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk menatap Jongin. " _Hyung_ silahkan masuk duluan," ujarnya, tersenyum unjuk gigi. "Aku mau merapikan rambut sebentar."

Suasana di dalam tidak jauh dari ekspektasi Baekhyun: banyak lampu berkelap-kelip di mana-mana, seorang _DJ_ terkenal (Zhang Yixing atau siapapun namanya, ia tidak peduli) memutar _remix-remix_ lagu masa kini, ditambah sekumpulan murid tak dikenal berpakaian elegan berkelas. Mata berlapis _eye-liner_ Baekhyun perlahan menyusuri ruangan, mencari-cari _spot_ yang pas untuknya bermain anti-sosial—alias menjauhkan diri dari ancaman para pemabuk di bawah umur yang membahayakan. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu ke lantai tidak sabaran, setengah menjinjit untuk mempermudah akses baginya menjelajahi keseluruhan tempat—namun tampaknya ia sudah cukup terlambat untuk melakukan reservasi. _The fuck._

Tiada angin tiada hujan, pria bertubuh tinggi mendadak muncul di hadapan Baekhyun, menghalangi observasi lanjutan yang Baekhyun hendak laksanakan. Aroma terlalu maskulin parfum yang menguar dari _tuxedo_ mahal pria itu mengganggu penciuman Baekhyun, memberi efek migrain tambahan ke kepala. Ia membungkuk kecil sambil tersenyum tampan, dan jika mereka tidak bertemu di tempat ini, Baekhyun mungkin akan terjerat ke dalam pesonanya. Sayang, Baekhyun sekarang tidak berada dalam suasana hati untuk berkenalan dengan siapapun.

Pria itu belum menyerah sampai ia mendapat perhatian Baekhyun. "Baekhyun- _sunbae_?"

Oh, orang ini tahu namanya. _Whatever,_ Baekhyun tidak peduli. "Halo," sapanya, memaksakan sebuah senyum ramah. Pria itu menyeringai lebih lebar—sekilas terlihat tampan, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun menganggap seringaiannya agak janggal. Baekhyun lalu menggerakkan tangan ke samping, memberi sinyal pria itu untuk menyingkir. "Maaf, aku ingin lewat."

Pria itu tidak menghiraukan permintaan Baekhyun, justru merecoki: " _Sunbae_ baru datang?" ia bertanya, masih menghalangi Baekhyun untuk pergi. "Kenapa terburu-buru?" ia mengulurkan tangan ke kiri, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk pada sebuah meja khusus sekumpulan lelaki asing yang ternyata sudah menontoni mereka sejak tadi sambil tertawa mengejek. Baekhyun merasa terancam. "Bergabunglah dengan kami sebentar. Namaku Kang—"

Seseorang merangkul bahu Baekhyun dari belakang, menarik Baekhyun menjauhi pria itu. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat Jongin yang menyeringai jahil ke arah pria itu. "Halo, Kang!" sahutnya riang; pria itu cuma menatapnya gusar—mendelikkan mata mematikan kepada sang adik kelas. Jongin lalu mengangkat tangan Baekhyun untuk melambaikannya tepat di depan lelaki itu. "Selamat tinggal!"

Menerobos ratusan orang di tengah klub, Baekhyun dapat mendengar ejekan yang dilemparkan teman-teman pria itu dari kejauhan. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang, memandang takut-takut pria itu yang masih mengamati mereka dengan ekspresi kesal. Jongin menggenggam lengan Baekhyun erat, menuntun yang lebih tua berjalan melewati desakan tubuh banyak orang—mendorongi sekelompok orang itu santai agar mereka tidak berani berlaku macam-macam pada Baekhyun. Mereka baru bisa bernafas lega saat lautan orang itu membawa mereka kepada sebuah _bar_ lumayan jauh dari lantai dansa—satu-satunya tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk Baekhyun: sepi dan jarang menjadi tongkrongan orang-orang.

Baekhyun memandangi Jongin yang sedang menyalakan ponsel. "Kau kenal anak tadi?"

"Kang Seolguk?" Jongin menekan suatu tombol dalam ponsel. "Ya, lumayan."

Kang Seolguk? Baekhyun bersumpah ada sesuatu yang familier dari nama itu. Tak tahu di mana ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut; ada kemungkinan besar Sehun sempat menggosipkan pria itu dulu. Pastinya seorang anak populer, dinilai dari betapa tampan wajahnya.

Jongin menepuk bahu Baekhyun sekali. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku pergi sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, mengamati Jongin yang sudah terlanjur berdiri dan bersiap-siap—buru-buru meluruskan lipatan tak merata pada jas yang ia kenakan. "Ke mana?"

"Menjemput temanku," Jongin menjawab sambil menggerakkan jemari di atas layar ponsel seperti tengah mengetik sesuatu. "Kau kenal Joohyuk, bukan?"

Baekhyun cuma menatap Jongin. "Baiklah, hati-hati."

Jongin melambaikan tangan. "Kaulah yang hati-hati, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan lama-lama."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menontoni Jongin yang secara tidak manusiawi menerobos segerombol orang di lantai dansa—mendorong mereka kasar jika mereka tak kunjung menyingkir. Orang-orang itu kebanyakan terhempas ke lantai, menumpahkan minuman ke baju mereka dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan—karena seseorang yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu adalah si seram Kim Jongin. Menggeleng kecil, Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas kursi tinggi depan _bar_ , menyilangkan kedua kaki santai sambil menekan tombol di samping ponsel untuk membuka kunci. Sebuah cuplikan pesan _KakaoTalk_ Sehun muncul di layar, melakukan _spam_ di ruang _chat_ mereka—berulang-ulang menanyakan jika Baekhyun sudah sampai di klub atau belum. Baekhyun sengaja tidak membalas.

Meski mata sedang ditujukan pada layar ponsel, keempat indra Baekhyun yang lain masih berfungsi sangat baik untuk bisa merasakan seseorang yang diam-diam menghampirinya dari belakang—auranya tak tahu kenapa membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia menelan ludah, menyiapkan mental kali-kali seseorang itu adalah Kang Seolguk dan mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel—bersiap-siap melemparkan bekas gelas _wine_ terdekat ke wajah pria mengerikan itu. Baekhyun memang bukan seorang petinju atau atlet _taekwondo_ handal, tapi soal lempar-melempar barang… ia adalah jagonya. Teman-teman di sekolah lamanya saja mengenal betul sikap aneh Baekhyun satu itu.

"Rambutmu bagus."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata ke layar ponsel, mendongak dari sana untuk mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi terlalu familiar dengan rambut keperakan: poni depan disisir ke belakang menjadikan penampilan lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan. Baekhyun setengah menganga, menujukan pandangan dari bawah ke atas—berulang-ulang seperti itu, memandangi tidak percaya dalaman _collar_ hitam pekat dibalut oleh jas biru gelap yang lelaki itu pakai. Telinganya yang menyerupai kuping makhluk fiksi _goblin_ memang agak mengganggu penglihatan, namun Baekhyun anggap itu sebagai salah satu _feature_ spesialnya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kaku melihat reaksi si lawan bicara.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu curiga, satu alis terangkat. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menepis sedikit debu di sekitar jasnya. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Baekhyun otomatis menggeleng. "Rambutmu bagus sekali," ia tersenyum kecil. Mereka belum dalam tahap cukup akrab untuk bisa bercanda dan memuji satu sama lain seluwes dulu, jadi rasa canggung itu tetap ada ketika Baekhyun keceplosan memuji Chanyeol. "Apa cat rambutmu permanen?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Memalukan jika aku membiarkan cat rambut ini permanen," jawabnya sambil memainkan jari di atas _bar_ —menempati tempat duduk yang dibatasi oleh dua kursi di antara mereka. Baekhyun tidak heran jika Chanyeol memilih untuk menjaga jarak; meski hubungan mereka sudah agak membaik sejak percakapan siang itu, mereka belum cukup terbiasa untuk bisa menjadi dekat seperti dulu. Baekhyun-lah yang masih membatasi hubungan mereka sampai pada tahap tertentu—bahkan sehari setelah mereka "berbaikan", Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan hanya mau mengobrol jika Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bicara duluan. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, kelihatannya masih merasa terlalu canggung untuk mengobrol jadi mereka cuma sekadar bertegur sapa biasa saja.

Sang adik menatap sekitar sejenak. "Di mana Jongin?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan salah satu pipi. "Dia pergi menjemput Joohyuk."

Mengangguk-angguk santai, Chanyeol meneruskan: "Sehun?"

"Sepertinya ia dalam perjalanan," jawab Baekhyun sembari pura-pura memainkan ponsel sebab suasana di antara mereka menjadi lumayan canggung. Chanyeol tidak merespon apa-apa.

Mereka lantas terdiam, mengabaikan tatapan satu sama lain lagi dan mengamati sekitar sembari memegang ponsel masing-masing. Baekhyun mendengar samar-samar teriakan lengking seorang gadis, memanggili Chanyeol dari kejauhan, dan Baekhyun sempat berpikir itu adalah seorang penggemar jika bukan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas frustasi sambil membisikkan kata-kata kotor untuk gadis itu. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, menatap sedikit aneh seorang gadis berpakaian _dress_ hitam ketat di atas lutut. Baekhyun harus akui ia sangatlah cantik layaknya tipikal gadis berkelas pada umumnya: rambut panjang kriting se-lengan dan kulit putih pucat yang terawat. Ada sesuatu yang familiar mengenai gadis ini.

"Chanyeol!" ia berteriak lagi begitu ia menghampiri Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau lakukan—" ia berhenti bicara setelah ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Baekhyun—mulut menganga berlebihan sembari mengamati Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Baekhyun sedikit menganga, langsung menyadari bahwa gadis cantik di hadapannya adalah seorang Choi Jinri yang sering-kali muncul dalam anggota kelompok tari terkenal _One Million_ di _YouTube_. "—astaga!" ia tiba-tiba tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan mendekati Baekhyun, ekspresi berbunga-bunga. "Kau Baekhyun- _sunbae_ , benar?" ia setengah menjerit, "Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu."

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dingin. "Jinri, pelankan suaramu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata selagi gadis itu membungkuk sopan—benar-benar tak menganggap eksistensi Chanyeol. "Namaku Jinri," ujarnya, "Choi Jinri. Kelas sebelas bersekolah di SMA St. Clara."

Baekhyun terpaksa tersenyum, antara tercengang dan agak malas untuk berkenalan. "Halo, aku Baekhyun."

Jinri memandang ke kursi kosong sebelah Baekhyun. "Kenapa _sunbae_ sendirian?" ia bertanya, menaikkan kedua alis heran. "Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami, kalau kau mau."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedikit intens hingga Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. "Tidak usah," tolak Baekhyun sopan, menggelengkan kepala pelan sembari menghindari kontak mata Chanyeol. "Aku sedang menunggu adik kelasku."

"Adik kelas?" Jinri bertanya lagi, menggerakkan alis ke atas-bawah jahil. "Kang Seolguk, ya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar ini, sementara Baekhyun melambaikan satu tangan. "Bukan, bukan," ia langsung menepis rumor itu. "Aku tidak mengenal Kang Seolguk."

Jinri mengerucutkan bibir; ia menyingkirkan rambutnya ke belakang. "Kalau begitu, apa _sunbae_ mau kukenalkan? Aku bisa—"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Jinri menjauhi Baekhyun, memberi jarak lebar di antara keduanya. Ia mengarahkan kepala ke kanan, di mana sekelompok orang telah melambai kepada mereka. "Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu," ujar Chanyeol datar, mendorong-dorong Jinri untuk lekas menyingkir.

Jinri tertawa, memukul Chanyeol main-main. Baekhyun menyadari betapa akrab mereka berdua ketika Chanyeol balik menendang sepatu Jinri pelan. "Kau menyeramkan sekali kalau marah," ia memberitahu Chanyeol, bibir mengerucut yang agak membuat Baekhyun risih. Jinri kemudian menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Kami duluan."

Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya diseret meninggalkan _bar_ oleh Jinri, gadis itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Chanyeol lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman selagi ia berbisik, "Sehun ada di belakangmu."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbohong sebab bertepatan pada detik-detik menghilangnya ia dan Jinri ke lantai dansa, Sehun mendadak muncul di hadapan Baekhyun—sang adik kelas mengenakan _sweater_ biru muda bermotif salju dengan dalaman kemeja berkerah warna merah muda. Baekhyun mengamati penampilan anak itu aneh, mengerutkan dahi atas pilihan pakaian yang Sehun pilih untuk pesta formal seperti ini. Ia lebih banyak mengaplikasikan _make-up_ dari Baekhyun, menjadikan mata anak itu tampak indah dan besar dari ukuran normalnya. Baekhyun harus akui kemampuan _eyeliner_ Sehun tidak kalah dengan para gadis disini.

Si adik kelas lalu menduduki sebuah kursi sebelah Baekhyun. "Kau baru berkenalan dengan Jinri- _sunbae_?!" ia meletakkan telapak tangan pada mulut seakan menahan diri untuk tidak _fanboying_. "Keren!"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Sehun, memandangi Jinri dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tengah lantai dansa. Chanyeol sesekali mengangguk pada apa yang Jinri katakan, sedangkan gadis itu terus merangkul Chanyeol sedikit mesra. Baekhyun pikir mereka cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih: yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik. Setidaknya Jinri tidak semanja dan menjengkelkan yang Baekhyun sempat duga.

Ia menoleh kepada Sehun. "Di mana Zitao?" ia berbasa-basi, tak sengaja menghentikan percakapan singkat antara Sehun dan seorang _bartender_ tampan bernama Mark Lee. Membungkuk kecil, _bartender_ itu lantas undur diri sebentar untuk membuat minuman. Baekhyun berbicara lagi, "Bukankah kalian berangkat bersama?"

"Memperbaiki mobil atau apalah," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan urusanku."

Baekhyun menganga sejenak, takjub akan sikap tidak tahu diri sang adik kelas. "Wow," ia akhirnya berkomentar, menirukan kebiasaan Sehun untuk bertepuk tangan tanpa suara. "Jadi kalian benar-benar berangkat bersama…" Baekhyun memperpanjang pengataan kalimat terakhir. "Kupikir kalian sudah putus."

"Memang," Sehun mengiyakan santai, lalu mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil _bartender_ tadi. "Permisi, bisa kau buatkan aku segelas jus jeruk? Terimakasih."

Baekhyun menunggu _bartender_ itu berlalu baru ia melanjutkan interogasi, "Kurasa Zitao masih menyukaimu."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, ekspresi mengatakan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras sambil mengangkat bahu malas. "Lalu?" ia balik bertanya dengan intonasi nada menjengkelkan. "Bukan urusanku." _Bartender_ tadi kemudian menghampiri Sehun, membawa segelas jus jeruk pesanan anak itu di atas nampan dan meletakkannya pada meja. Sehun tersenyum tipis kepadanya dan melanjutkan, "Lagipula dia akan pindah ke Beijing semester depan. Aku tidak berniat menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak bisa kumanfaatkan."

Baekhyun melempar tatapan sangat menghakimi kepada Sehun. " _Yah,_ kau jahat sekali."

Sehun menunduk untuk meminum setengah gelas jus jeruk tersebut sekaligus. "Jahat apanya?" ia berkata enteng, "Ada kalanya kau harus mengakhiri suatu hubungan yang sekiranya akan mengalami stagnasi simbiosis komensalisme."

Baekhyun memutar mata dan Sehun segera mendelik tajam. "Aku bersumpah akan mencongkel matamu suatu hari nanti."

"Chanyeol tidak akan senang jika ia mendengar pernyataanmu, _hoobae_."

Sehun tersedak. Baekhyun menahan tawa menyaksikan kegagalan Sehun dalam mempertahankan _image_ keren yang berusaha ia pajang permanen setiap ia bertemu Jongin. Sehun kemudian membuang muka, mengambil _tissue_ dari saku untuk mengelap air jus yang menyebar ke hidung—mulut komat-kamit dan wajah semerah tomat. Jongin juga tampak agak salah tingkah, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan cukup baik.

Baekhyun tertawa datar untuk memecah suasana yang menjadi canggung setengah mati. Ia bagaikan sebuah tembok pemisah antara Jongin dan Sehun. "Di mana Joohyuk?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," ia melirik ke sekitar. "Ia menghilang." Lelaki jangkung itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap Baekhyun semangat. " _Hyung_ , mau berdansa?"

Baekhyun memandang lautan manusia di lantai dansa itu jijik. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Jongin mengerutkan bibir, menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun layaknya seorang anak kecil. "Ayolah, _hyung_! Kau tidak seru!"

Baekhyun memukuli pelan tangan Jongin yang masih betah menarik-narik lengannya. "Memang tidak seru."

Tatapan kesal Jongin hanya ditanggapi senyuman jahil oleh Baekhyun. _"Hyung!"_ ia mengacak-acak rambut frustasi, memandangi lantai dansa yang semakin ramai akan banyak orang, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kepada sang mantan. "Sehun, bagaimana denganmu?"

Yang namanya mendadak disebut hampir tersedak lagi. _"Huh?"_ ia memandang Jongin sekilas. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Jongin tidak berani menatap Sehun saat ia berujar canggung, "Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Sehun membisu. Ia melirik Baekhyun beberapa detik, meminta isyarat pertolongan, namun Baekhyun sengaja mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Sehun pun menggertakkan gigi gusar, wajah tambah memerah, lalu menatap Jongin kaku sambil menggumam: "B-Baiklah."

 _DJ_ internasional Zhang Yixing memutarkan _remix_ lebih heboh: sebuah _mashup_ asyik antara _Boombayah_ dan _Fantastic Baby_ —suara bergema begitu keras lewat puluhan _speaker_ di sekitar ruangan; memancing semua orang untuk pergi ke lantai dansa dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka di sana. Jongin dan Sehun telah menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun, menggabungkan diri bersama semua orang di lantai dansa utama. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Jinri; kedua orang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi sejak Sehun mengajaknya bicara setengah jam lalu. Di mana mereka? Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol diri untuk menangkal rasa penasaran.

 _Bartender_ laki-laki berpasangkan _name-tag_ Cha Hakyeon sedang mengelapi meja bar ketika Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya. "Permisi," kata Baekhyun pelan, setengah menunduk. Hakyeon segera berhenti bersih-bersih untuk menanggapi Baekhyun. "Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku di mana toiletnya?"

Jeritan keras dari orang-orang di lantai dansa memaksakan Hakyeon untuk menambah volume ekstra dalam berbicara, "Di sana." Ia lalu menunjuk pada sebuah ruangan dekat panggung _DJ_ yang terdapat papan _"TOILET"_ di atasnya.

Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan dahi. _"Uh,"_ ia terlalu malas untuk menyeberangi segerombolan orang hanya demi pergi ke toilet.

Tertawa hambar melihat ekspresi sang pelanggan, Hakyeon pun memberi solusi lain: "Kalau kau mau, ada toilet lain di luar," ia kemudian mengintruksikan peta toilet itu lewat gerakan tangan, "Kau berjalan lurus saja memasuki pintu keluar lalu belok kanan. Toiletnya berhadapan persis dengan pos satpam."

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Terimakasih."

Bahkan tanah di luar gedung pun masih tertular getaran musik menggelegar yang dihasilkan oleh puluhan _speaker_ dari klub, pikir Baekhyun saat ia telah menginjakkan kaki di halaman luar. Ia menggelengkan kepala, bibir berkerut selagi ia memandang ke sekeliling. Ada sebuah taman kecil di halaman samping gedung itu, banyaknya pepohonan tinggi mengitari menjadikan taman tersebut terlihat segar. Baekhyun membunyikan sendi-sendi di jari sembari mencari-cari lokasi toilet yang _bartender_ itu jelaskan.

"Nah, itu dia," ia berbicara pada diri sendiri saat ia berhasil menangkap papan bertuliskan _"TOILET"_ yang terletak sangat dekat darimana ia berdiri. Keadaan di sini memang sangat sepi, nyaris tidak ada orang, kecuali tiga satpam berumur tiga puluhan yang sedang fokus menonton televisi di pos jaga. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir akan bahaya, karena ia bisa terselamatkan sewaktu-waktu pria Seolguk itu menghadangnya di depan toilet.

Namun sebuah suara aneh seketika menghentikan langkah Baekhyun menuju toilet.

Ia menoleh, alis mengerut seraya ia mulai membalikkan tubuh, mengendapkan kaki sangat hati-hati guna mendengar baik-baik suara apa itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar penasaran karena semakin ia mendekatkan diri pada sumber suara itu, semakin jelas pula seperti apa suara itu sebenarnya. Ia menganga tertarik, menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan untuk menyembunyikan helaan nafas tak percaya saat telinganya menangkap desahan pelan juga bunyi percikan air liur yang terjadi bila kedua orang tengah berciuman begitu panas. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku—menjadikan suara-suara kecil tadi sebagai petunjuk baginya untuk mencari tahu di mana pasangan mesum itu bersembunyi.

Sehun akan sangat menyukai video _Snapchat_ yang Baekhyun nanti kirimkan.

Ia masih menyeringai saat ia bersembunyi dari balik tembok, desahan wanita di sana terdengar lebih jelas—menghembuskan nafas lega selagi suara pertukaran saliva terus dilakukan. Baekhyun membuka aplikasi _Snapchat_ , tangan berkeringat karena semangat, sembari bersiap-siap melakukan rekaman. Ia yakin pasangan mesum itu bersembunyi di lorong gelap belakang tembok yang Baekhyun kini jadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia menegakkan punggung, cepat-cepat menghadap ke samping sambil mengangkat ponsel—kamera diarahkan persis ke balik tembok lalu menekan keras-keras tombol merah di tengah ponsel.

Seringai jahil Baekhyun barulah lambat-laun menghilang saat ia melihat siapa pasangan di dalam lorong tersebut.

Baekhyun memandang tercengang layar ponselnya yang kini merekam tak lain dari Chanyeol yang tengah meraup bibir Jinri ganas; lelaki itu mendesakkan tubuhnya pada Jinri, kedua tangan menjebak Jinri dalam dekapan. Remang-remang cahaya lampu taman memperjelas pandangan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol yang merangkul Jinri erat di sekitar pinggang, bibir mereka bergerak panas antara satu sama lain seolah mereka menginginkan lebih. Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas sekarang, dan ia mencoba untuk tidak mengerjapkan mereka, menahan paksa air mata yang hendak tumpah. Dada Baekhyun nyeri oleh suatu tekanan yang seperti mencengkram, namun itu tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk terus menatap layar ponsel. Ia melihat bagaimana salah satu tangan Jinri meremas rambut Chanyeol sensual, sedangkan yang satunya memegang pipi lelaki itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sudah panas—suara pertukaran saliva dan perang lidah terekam jelas di otak Baekhyun.

Video _Snapchat_ -nya baru berhenti merekam pada detik ke sepuluh, menjadikan video itu untuk otomatis terus-menerus mengulang dengan sendirinya. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli—tubuhnya terdiam kaku pada posisi yang sama, membiarkan ponsel di tangan menghalangi dirinya dari pandangan akan Chanyeol dan Jinri yang masih berciuman sangat mesra di tengah lorong. Baekhyun perlahan menurunkan ponselnya, mengeratkan genggaman pada barang itu, lalu menundukkan kepala—cepat-cepat memutar tubuh ke belakang karena ia tidak ingin melihat mereka bercumbu lagi. Desahan Jinri menambah air mata untuk terus mengalir dari mata Baekhyun, menghancurkan _make-up_ tipis yang Baekhyun berusaha jaga sedari tadi.

Ia kemudian berjalan lambat menjauhi lorong itu, pandangan kosong ke depan selagi bahunya mulai bergetar oleh tangisan yang ia berusaha tahan. Nafas terengah-engah, Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya untuk mengurangi kesesakan di sana—membiarkan air matanya merembes begitu saja hingga menuruni leher. Sehun akan mengolok-oloknya nanti kalau ia tahu betapa hancur _make-up_ Baekhyun sekarang, dan Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia menggelengkan kepala; nafasnya tersendat-sendat ketika ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari tangisan hebat yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh tidak mau menangis.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Semakin ia membendung tangisan itu untuk keluar, semakin keras pula tangisan itu menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menghalangi isakan-isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk mengganggu kesunyian. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menghapus paksa air matanya, tak mempedulikan _eyeliner_ yang mungkin sudah berlepotan ke mana-mana—menyatu dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun akibat kebanyakan menangis.

Ia mengepalkan tangan ketika memori akan Chanyeol dan Jinri berciuman terputar di kepala.

" _Kami tidak berpacaran."_

Pembohong.

" _Aku tidak menyukainya, asal kau tahu saja."_

Dada Baekhyun naik-turun berantakan seraya ia merasakan banyak air mata mulai bercucuran lagi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya serasa ditikam oleh berpuluh-puluh pisau. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merasakan sakit sedalam itu hanya karena Chanyeol menciumi Jinri.

Baekhyun meremas kain jasnya erat, menggerakkan kaki lebih cepat menyusuri taman—tak menghiraukan beberapa satpam yang berulang-kali memanggilnya. Tempat parkir kini sudah penuh oleh mobil, dan itu semakin memudahkan Baekhyun untuk berjalan tanpa khawatir dilihat orang. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Apalagi Sehun dan Jongin.

Hanya tinggal sejumlah langkah lagi, Baekhyun akan mencapai pagar pembatas gedung—namun seseorang tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya dari belakang.

"Siapa—"

Baekhyun harus mengambil sebuah langkah ke belakang saat ia mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Kang Seolguk. Pria itu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, sementara tangan satunya meraih pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekatkan Baekhyun padanya. Seolguk tersenyum mabuk. "Baekhyun mau ke mana?" ia berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun terus menghindar. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Baekhyun hendak melawan. Ia ingin menendang pria itu menjauh, menginjak-injak kakinya seperti apa yang dilakukan Jongin ketika ia menghabisi beberapa siswa di sekolah. Namun entah kemana energi itu pergi, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang biasanya ia banggakan ke mana-mana tiba-tiba menghilang, sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah saat Seolguk memeluknya erat—mengendus-endus rambutnya kasar.

Baekhyun berusaha keras mendorong Seolguk, tapi aksi pria itu semakin keterlaluan. "Tolong lepaskan," ia menggumam lemah, matanya kembali panas karena apa yang Seolguk lakukan padanya sekarang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Jinri. Baekhyun meronta-ronta dalam dekapan erat Seolguk; ia menendang-nendang kaki Seolguk tapi pria itu justru menyilangkan kakinya di antara kaki Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terjebak untuk memeluknya. "Tolong lepaskan!" ia berseru, tangisannya tidak terbendung. Ia teringat akan bagaimana Chanyeol mencumbu Jinri mesra hingga ia terus menggelengkan kepala, berharap otaknya akan berhenti mengingatkannya akan kejadian itu. "Hentikan!" ia meraung, akan tetapi Seolguk tak mau berhenti mengendusi lehernya. "Hentikan, kumohon!" Baekhyun berteriak lebih keras.

Sejumlah hentakan kaki memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun, dan di balik penglihatan matanya yang semakin kabur oleh air mata, Baekhyun melihat Jongin dan beberapa siswa lain di belakangnya berlari kencang menghampiri mereka sambil meneriaki Seolguk. Seseorang kemudian menarik Baekhyun kasar dari belakang—menyeretnya menjauhi gapaian Seolguk, dan Baekhyun mendongak untuk tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Jongin menggertakkan gigi, wajahnya memerah akan amarah yang hebat saat ia menarik kerah kemeja Seolguk—melempar tubuh pria itu kasar ke tanah. Kepala Seolguk yang membentur paving terdengar jelas oleh semua orang, dan mereka berangsur-angsur berkumpul mengelilingi tempat parkir untuk menonton pertikaian tersebut.

Sehun merangkul Baekhyun erat. Ia memandang iba kondisi wajah Baekhyun yang basah oleh air mata. _"Hyung,"_ ia menyingkirkan poni yang melekat pada dahi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun merangkul pinggang Sehun, mengeraskan tangisan di dada anak itu. "S-Sehun," ia terisak-isak, nafasnya lagi-lagi tersendat-sendat sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicara jelas. "Aku ingin pulang."

Sehun menatap Seolguk dingin—mendelikkan mata kepada pria itu, menyaksikan dengan puas saat Jongin dan Joohyuk melayangkan pukulan sangat keras di setiap sisi tubuhnya. "Brengsek," ia berbisik lewat gertakkan gigi. Sehun kemudian merangkul Baekhyun lebih erat, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dari pandangan akan Seolguk. "Ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun terus melamun saat Sehun menuntunnya ke luar—membawa mereka kepada sekumpulan taksi yang berpangkal di depan klub tersebut. Memasuki salah satu unit, Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran kepala seraya ia menginstruksikan alamat ke seorang supir taksi: "Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke Yonghwa- _daero_?" ia bertanya, yang mana dibalas dua kali anggukan singkat oleh supir tersebut. Sehun menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Nanti akan kuberi petunjuk lanjut kalau sudah dekat."

Supir itu kemudian menggerakkan kunci guna menstater taksi, menekan kopling untuk mengatur gigi, dan memencet gas—menarik mereka menjauhi klub itu. Sehun menghela nafas, memandangi Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kasihan selagi ia menepuk-nepuk lengan yang lebih tua. _"Hyung,"_ ia memanggil Baekhyun lembut, tetapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya—memandang lurus ke depan, raut wajahnya yang kosong menakuti Sehun. "Jangan diam saja..."

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat ia perlahan menoleh ke arah Sehun—matanya berkaca-kaca oleh ngeri dan bibirnya menggigil. Sehun memandang Baekhyun iba. "S-Sehun…" ia berbisik, suaranya parau karena terlalu banyak menangis dan matanya kembali panas. Setetes air mata lantas jatuh lagi. "Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun panik, jantungnya memacu begitu cepat oleh sesuatu yang baru ia sadari. Baekhyun menelan ludah—merasakan kerongkongannya mengering saat ia meremas _sweater_ Sehun. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal."

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alis, hendak menanyakan apakah kesalahan itu ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba membenamkan wajah di bahunya—mengeluarkan isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti, gigi anak itu gemeretak karena ia tak sanggup menahan semuanya lagi. "Jika ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik," Sehun berbisik sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun pelan. "Menangislah sampai kau tidak bisa menangis lagi."

Maka Baekhyun menuruti apa kata Sehun. Ia menangis, begitu tersedu-sedu dan menyakitkan seraya ia memukuli dadanya sendiri. Baekhyun teringat akan Chanyeol dan Jinri yang diam-diam bercumbu di tengah lorong. Ia teringat akan ciuman di malam sebelum pesta kejutan lelaki itu. Ia teringat akan semua perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya: setiap pelukan, sikap perhatian, serta kata-kata manis yang menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Ia teringat akan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang selama ini menghantuinya; teringat betapa perasaan-perasaan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dan depresi.

Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti kenapa ia terus-terusan merasa bersalah.

Ia mengerti kenapa ia merasa nyaman di dekat Chanyeol. Kenapa dadanya begitu sesak melihat Chanyeol menciumi Jinri. Kenapa ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Ia tahu apa arti perasaan-perasaan asing yang selama ini mengusiknya.

"Ini salah," Baekhyun menggumam sangat pelan, dan Sehun menunduk untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "I-Ini salah…" ia berbisik di sela-sela isakan.

Sehun memegang bahu Baekhyun. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun dengan tangisan yang mengeras—air mata membasahi kain _sweater_ anak itu. Ia memandang sekilas refleksi wajahnya yang berantakan lewat kaca, mengabaikan Sehun yang berulang-kali menanyakan keadaannya.

 _Menjijikkan_ , ia menatap refleksinya di kaca, tinta hitam _eyeliner_ bercampur air mata menyebar ke seluruh wajah. _Kau menjijikkan._ Ia kemudian membuang muka dari kaca, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya tergoncang oleh satu kenyataan yang sulit ia terima.

Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol.

Adik kandungnya sendiri.


	13. Chapter 13: The Barrier Between Us

**CHAPTER 13**

 _ **THE BARRIER BETWEEN US**_

* * *

Tak mengejutkan bila Baekhyun terbangun dalam kondisi mata yang cukup bengkak, kantung hitam masing-masing bertengger di bawah sepasang bulan sabit mungil tersebut. Baekhyun mengernyit saat ia dihadapkan oleh refleksi dirinya yang terlihat pucat: bibir sangat kering hingga mengelupas dan wajah yang murung. Ia pun kembali menyalakan keran untuk menampung air pada telapak tangan dan berulang-ulang membasuh bagian mata—memijat sekaligus menggosoki bagian itu agar kebengkakan di sana berkurang. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dinginnya air yang mengalir dari dahi menuju ke dagu lambat-laun menyegarkan pikiran, mengakibatkan otot-otot pada wajahnya sedikit lebih rileks.

Arah jarum jam dinding tengah menunjuk pada angka delapan ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar untuk makan pagi; wajah terlihat jauh lebih segar dan aroma wangi menguar kemana-mana. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam guna berendam air panas di _bathtub_ adalah apa yang tadi ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun telah terjaga semalaman guna meladeni setumpuk beban pikiran yang seolah menyebabkan punggungnya terasa lebih berat—merampas rasa kantuk yang awalnya sempat singgah. Kebanyakan beban pikiran itu masih tersembunyi di balik kepalanya, memutar ulang memori yang Baekhyun tidak harapkan ingat dan memperjelas sebuah pernyataan tidak masuk akal yang merupakan alasan utama dari insomnianya semalam.

Langkah Baekhyun lalu terhenti di depan meja makan; ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke direksi berlawanan, mengabaikan jantung yang tiba-tiba bekerja tidak stabil oleh pandangan sejenak akan punggung Chanyeol di ruang makan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, menghembuskan nafas pelan berkali-kali guna memaksa jantungnya untuk berdegup seperti semula. Ia _benci_ perasaan ini—sebuah perasaan menjijikkan yang membuat Baekhyun tidak sudi untuk bahkan memandang bayangannya sendiri. Jika ia tidak berhati-hati, butiran kristal bening itu bisa tumpah kapan saja dan ia tidak mau dianggap cengeng oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol, suara berat yang serak menyeret Baekhyun dari lamunan sehingga ia perlahan menengadah untuk menatap lelaki itu sekilas—menggerakkan bola mata ke arah lain begitu mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tetap memandang Baekhyun datar, tangan menyentuh meja makan kaku. "Ayo makan. Aku membuatkan kita roti bakar."

Baekhyun menarik kursi di hadapan Chanyeol, mendudukkan tubuh di atas permukaan tempat duduk—kepala kini setengah tertunduk untuk menghindari tatapan menusuk lelaki itu. Lengan tertopang pada meja makan, ia kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangan untuk menyentuhi kulit mati di bibir, sesekali mengelupasnya paksa sampai berdarah—lidah tak sengaja mengecap rasa asin dari cairan tipis kemerahan tersebut. Baekhyun baru menghentikan kebiasaan buruk itu ketika ia melihat tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk meletakkan sebuah ponsel _Samsung_ familiar di tengah meja. Ia spontan menggumam, alis tertekuk oleh bingung. "Ini…"

Chanyeol memotongi roti bakar tenang. "Kau menjatuhkan ponselmu di parkiran kemarin," terselip jeda selama tiga detik sebab ia meletakkan pisau dan garpu di meja terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih tajam. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, bulu kuduk berdiri oleh ingatan buruk akan ciuman basah yang Seolguk sebarkan di leher dan rambutnya. Ia diam-diam mengernyit, tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari dekat. "Terimakasih," jawab Baekhyun pelan, bertolak-belakang dengan apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan.

Keduanya lantas sama-sama terdiam, menjadikan santapan roti bakar sederhana di depan mereka sebagai alasan untuk saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Baekhyun hendak menancapkan garpu pada sepotong kecil roti bakar ketika Chanyeol mendadak memulai percakapan baru, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Memasukkan potongan kecil tersebut ke mulut, Baekhyun mengangguk canggung. _"Hm."_

Tangan Chanyeol terbaring kaku di atas meja makan, jemari setengah mengepal dan merentang seperti menahan emosi. "Bagaimana pestanya kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol. "Menyenangkan," bualnya, yang mana ia pikir akan berakhir sia-sia sebab lelaki itu mungkin sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui kejadian kemarin dari Jongin.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang?"

Meskipun raut wajah Chanyeol masih mempertahankan ekspresi tenang, ada suatu keotoriteran di intonasi nada lelaki itu yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dalam suasana hati untuk beramah-tamah. Baekhyun tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berlabuh, namun ia enggan berkata jujur. "Tentu saja."

Chanyeol memutar mata singkat, tatapan muak menetap pada langit-langit ruangan seraya pegangan pada pisau di tangan kanannya mengerat. Semua tindakan kecil itu tak lolos dari jangkauan mata Baekhyun. "Tidak ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menunduk, melekatkan pandangan kosong pada roti bakar. _"Hm."_

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol mengawali, suaranya yang turun dua oktaf lebih rendah membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergerak gelisah di atas kursi. Terpampang amarah ngeri di balik _hazel_ Chanyeol; satu tatapan tajam dari lelaki itu mampu mengoyak kulit Baekhyun habis. "Kau tampak terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang kemarin hampir diperkosa, _hyung_ ," sambungnya kemudian, menekankan pelafalan pada panggilan formal terakhir.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dingin. "Apa maksudmu?" ia balik bertanya, mempertahankan kontak mata mereka yang berangsur-angsur memanas karena emosi masing-masing. Baekhyun mengabaikan betapa cepat jantungnya berdetak akibat tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan menelanjanginya. "Orang itu tidak mungkin memperkosaku."

Lelaki itu mengangkat dagu tinggi, mengulaskan sebuah senyum remeh—mengobar amarah yang lebih besar di antara mereka. "Jika Joohyuk tidak melihat kalian, Seolguk pasti sudah memperkosamu."

Baekhyun menegakkan punggung; ia memutus tatapan mereka untuk kembali memandangi lantai. "Kau berlebihan."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, membanting garpu di atasnya begitu kuat hingga bunyi bantingan itu bergema di seluruh ruangan selama beberapa detik—mengisi keheningan pekat yang sempat mengelumuni keduanya. Baekhyun terperanjat di posisinya, sekujur tubuh agak gemetaran karena terkejut sehingga tatapan mata menjadi tidak fokus. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras saat ia melihat ekspresi tegang Baekhyun. Ia mengambil garpu tadi untuk dilempar kasar ke lantai, menimbulkan dengungan lain yang semakin lantang.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Chanyeol mendesis pelan, setengah mendelikkan mata pada Baekhyun—memaksa yang lebih tua untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Akan tetapi Baekhyun memilih untuk bungkam. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" teriakan Chanyeol mendengung dalam ruangan. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?!"

Baekhyun menatap lantai kosong. "Hentikan."

"Kau benar-benar lemah, Baekhyun," Chanyeol malah berkata enteng, tersenyum remeh lagi—tanpa menghiraukan balutan kristal tipis yang lambat-laun terbentuk di belakang mata Baekhyun akibat kata-katanya. "Terkadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa ayah sering memperingatiku untuk menjaga diri," intonasi nada Chanyeol begitu percaya diri dan menggampangkan; Baekhyun ingin tahu atas didikan siapa lelaki ini bisa bersikap se-kurangajar itu pada kakaknya sendiri. "Padahal seseorang yang lebih cocok mendapat peringatan itu adalah _kau_."

Baekhyun setengah membanting garpu, menanamkan satu tatapan dingin pada Chanyeol. Sebuah peringatan lain kemudian terucap dari mulut Baekhyun melalui gertakan gigi, "Tutup mulutmu."

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu?" tantang Chanyeol, bibir membentuk sebuah garis lurus kaku—tatapan lelaki itu memojokkan Baekhyun. "Jangan menyuruhku diam saat kau tahu kau tidak lebih baik dariku."

Perkataan Chanyeol serontak melumpuhkan lidah Baekhyun untuk bersuara. "K-Kau…" Baekhyun berbisik lambat, pandangan pada Chanyeol melemah karena setetes air mata yang sudah menunggu untuk tumpah di baliknya. "Kau bersikap lancang dengan kakakmu."

"Oh," Chanyeol tertawa mencela, menyeringai kecil ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau adalah kakakku?" ia mencibir, dua alis terangkat seakan ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang Baekhyun baru katakan. "Menarik sekali," ia melanjutkan, kukuh mempertahankan ekspresi mengejek yang sama. "Aku mempunyai kakak yang tidak layak kusebut sebagai kakak. Menjaga dirinya sendiri saja tidak becus, apalagi adiknya."

Baekhyun segera membuang muka, kepala sedikit ditundukkan sebab air mata itu terlanjur tumpah sebelum ia bisa menahannya. Ia meremas ujung kain _sweater_ , melampiaskan perasaan kecewa dan sakit hati yang bercampur-aduk menjadi satu—menyadari bahwa semua yang dilontarkan Chanyeol adalah benar. Selama ini kesalahan memang tidak pernah terletak pada Chanyeol, melainkan dirinya. Baekhyun telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan terbesar di hidupnya, dan ia tak akan mungkin dimaafkan atas kesalahan itu.

Chanyeol _benar_.

Bukankah seseorang yang jatuh cinta kepada adiknya sendiri sungguh tidak layak disebut sebagai kakak?

"Katakan padaku," Chanyeol menggeram, melemparkan sebuah tatapan sengit seakan-akan ia hendak berdiri dan mencekik Baekhyun detik itu juga. "Bagian mana dari peringatanku yang kurang jelas saat aku memberitahumu untuk tidak pergi kesana?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol lemas. "Apa kau mengharapkanku untuk mengikuti seluruh perintahmu?!" ia berseru dengan suara serak, tak menghiraukan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras. Dadanya terasa nyeri sekarang, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat dalam tempo yang memedihkan.

Tangisan Baekhyun tidak mengurangi kemarahan Chanyeol. "Setidaknya jika kau mengikuti peringatanku, kau tidak akan bertemu bajingan itu dan hampir diperkosa olehnya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Tampaknya kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir kau berhak mengaturku."

Salah satu kepalan tangan Chanyeol menggebrak meja lagi, menciptakan bunyi mengejutkan akan piring dan gelas yang bertabrakan dengan permukaan meja. "Baekhyun!" bentaknya, dahi mengerut oleh emosi yang tidak terkontrol. "Dengarkan aku—"

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku!" teriak Baekhyun, berdiri dari atas meja untuk memandang Chanyeol. "Berhenti mengaturku seenakmu!"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol saat ia mempercepat jalannya meninggalkan ruang makan, menggenggam sebuah ponsel di tangan kiri. Lelaki itu cepat-cepat berlari mengejar Baekhyun, menghadang Baekhyun sebelum ia bisa menaiki tangga—menempatkan tangan pada masing-masing lengannya—memaksa Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol. "Aku peduli denganmu, Baek!" seru Chanyeol frustasi, sedikit membungkuk untuk memperdalam kontak mata mereka. Baekhyun membuang muka. "Kau pikir alasan apalagi yang ada di balik sikapku ini?!" ujarnya keras, mata melebar depresi. "Bajingan itu bertindak senonoh denganmu! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?!"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan genggaman Chanyeol pada kedua lengannya. "Cukup!" ia berteriak, nafas berantakan oleh tangisan yang terpendam. "Jangan bicara seperti kau adalah seorang pahlawan," ia menelan ludah, air mata kini berjatuhan bebas di pipi—menyisakan jejak bagi Baekhyun untuk cicipi di bibir. "Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar peduli denganku?"

Chanyeol terdiam kaku.

"Kau bahkan tidak di sana saat Seolguk—" Baekhyun menghentikan pembicaraan untuk setengah tertawa, suaranya terdengar parau dan menyedihkan—seperti seseorang yang menyadari bahwa cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyela: "Ah, tentu saja kau tidak di sana…" ia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri lagi—menertawai _kebodohan_ yang harus ia alami. "Kau sedang berciuman dengan Jinri waktu itu, benar?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol untuk melihat ekspresi lelaki itu yang berubah menjadi tidak terbaca. Mungkin rasa bersalah atau sebuah penyesalan—Baekhyun tidak peduli dan ia tidak mau tahu. "Kalaupun aku berteriak minta tolong sampai suaraku habis, kau tidak akan mendengarku."

Chanyeol langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Tunggu."

Baekhyun melepas pegangan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya kasar. "Baiklah," ia berkata, "Anggap saja bajingan itu benar-benar memperkosaku—"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. "Baekhyun!"

"—lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia melirikkan mata kepada Chanyeol dingin. Chanyeol menatapnya gusar. "Mengeroyoknya sampai mati? Melaporkannya ke polisi?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Semua tindakan pahlawanmu itu tetap tidak ada gunanya untuk menebus apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku."

Nafas Chanyeol acak-acakan oleh emosi yang tidak terkontrol. "Jaga kata-katamu," ia memperingatkan, berisyarat seolah ia akan membunuh Baekhyun jika Baekhyun berani melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "Kau mulai berbicara sembarangan."

Baekhyun menyeringai sedih. "Kenapa?" ia mencemooh, "Kau merasa kalah? Tidak bisa mengelak karena semua yang kukatakan adalah benar?"

Chanyeol tampak kehilangan kata-kata; ia menghela nafas kasar, dan Baekhyun menggunakan kebisuan lelaki itu untuk meneruskan, "Simpan amarahmu itu, Chanyeol," ia menoleh membelakangi Chanyeol setelahnya. "Kau terpancing emosi oleh sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kau ambil pusing."

Baekhyun lalu menghampiri pengait mantel di seberang sofa, meraih salah satu mantel tebal berwarna cokelat tua untuk ia kenakan. Sejumlah derap langkah mendekati Baekhyun, dan ia memutar tubuh ke belakang untuk mendapati Chanyeol menarik mantelnya—menggenggam kain tebal itu erat seakan ia melarang Baekhyun untuk pergi. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Tangan lelaki itu yang melekat pada pergelangan tangannya tidak menghentikan Baekhyun untuk mengambil langkah menuju pintu utama kediaman Park. "Bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya guna menghadang Baekhyun lagi sebelum ia bisa menggerakkan gagang pintu. "Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun langsung menjawab, mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol dingin. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Chanyeol terdiam, melebarkan mata sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyingkir dari jalan Baekhyun. Ia menunggu hingga Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di luar rumah lalu membanting pintu sangat keras—memisahkan keduanya dari pandangan akan satu sama lain. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu selama beberapa detik, menyeringai getir merenungi perdebatan mereka hari ini yang semakin memburuk. Sudah cukup ia menyimpan seluruh perasaan menjijikkan itu sendiri, tak memiliki keberanian untuk menumpahkan isi hatinya kepada siapapun karena dihantui oleh rasa takut akan dihakimi—kini ia harus menghadapi banyak perdebatan dengan Chanyeol yang selalu saja menguras air mata. Baekhyun terlanjur berada pada posisi di mana ia sudah kalah telak sehingga ia tidak berdaya untuk melawan.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantel, Baekhyun menekan asal kontak paling atas di daftar panggilannya dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga. Tidak butuh sepuluh detik kemudian, sebuah suara khas agak berat memberi salam sederhana penuh tanda tanya di seberang.

 _"Hyung?"_

Baekhyun mengambil nafas. "Sehun?" ia menyapa singkat, "Kau di rumah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan sekolah akan berakhir dalam empat hari.

Baekhyun menghabiskan dua minggu terakhir untuk gantian menginap ke rumah Sehun, membantu anak itu mengurus pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, membersihkan taman dan lain sebagainya—ini semua karena keluarga Oh memang tidak pernah menyewa pengurus sebagai ajaran kepada Sehun untuk bersikap mandiri. Dibandingkan dengan kediaman Park yang mewah dan luas, rumah Sehun justru tergolong biasa-biasa. Sebuah halaman depan cukup luas yang terdiri dari garasi serta taman kecil berhiaskan koleksi tanaman Oh- _seonsaeng_ , satu ruang tamu berukuran kecil, satu ruang keluarga, satu dapur, tiga kamar mandi, dan empat kamar kosong (dua diantaranya menjadi yang paling luas dan masing-masing adalah kamar Sehun dan orang tuanya.) Baekhyun ketagihan menempati rumah sang adik kelas.

Aktivitas sehari-hari mereka sejujurnya tidak seberapa mengalami perubahan. Ketika Sehun bermain _League of Legends_ lewat _PC_ selama lima jam penuh, Baekhyun menggunakan waktu luang tersebut untuk berkali-kali melakukan gladi kotor pidato bahasa Inggris—memori ponsel terpenuhi oleh ratusan video "percobaan". Di tengah malam menuju pagi buta, mereka kadang-kadang keluar untuk mengobrol tidak jelas di _McDonald's_ atau melaksanakan _marathon_ berbagai horror Jepang yang sering-kali membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Meski begitu—di antara semua aktivitas yang Baekhyun pernah jalani bersama Sehun—satu-satunya kegiatan yang ia paling senangi adalah melakukan eksperimen memasak.

Seperti sekarang.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan percobaan membuat _omu-rice_ —masakan Jepang yang terdiri dari bungkusan _omelette_ berisi nasi goreng dengan kecap atau sedikit saus es dan gula. Hasil yang mereka peroleh cukup memuaskan: Sehun menyikat habis satu porsi untuknya dalam sejumlah lahap, sementara Baekhyun jadi terinspirasi untuk memasukkan masakan ini dalam daftar menu bekal sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, sejoli teman itu menghidangkan segelas jus stroberi segar sebagai minuman penutup. Baekhyun sampai kewalahan mencuci piring akibat eksperimen mereka.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Chanyeol- _sunbae_?"

Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya, muncul di sebelah Baekhyun layaknya hantu gentayangan yang suka menampakkan diri di waktu-waktu tidak terduga. Baekhyun ingin mengacuhkan Sehun—ia benci dihadapkan oleh bahasan tentang Chanyeol, namun menyimak anak itu mengerucutkan bibir memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjawab juga. "Biasa saja," katanya; ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa jawaban itu adalah akurat. "Kenapa?"

 _"Yah,"_ Sehun menyenggol bahu mereka bersamaan. "Jangan lama-lama kalau bertengkar. Itu tidak baik."

Baekhyun cuma tersenyum kecil menanggapi anak itu.

Andai saja Sehun tahu bahwa ia sekarang menyimpan perasaan tidak pantas kepada Chanyeol—mungkin Sehun justru tambah senang melihat mereka bertengkar. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa memanfaatkan sisa waktu yang ada untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Apabila mereka masih sedekat dulu, perasaan Baekhyun hanya akan bertambah parah dan bisa-bisa akan susah baginya untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Sampai detik ini pun, Baekhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol.

Harus menghadapi argumen demi argumen setiap mereka bertemu bukanlah hal yang mudah—ia tidak sanggup menatap Chanyeol dalam pandangan yang sama; jantungnya selalu berdegup tak karuan tiap lelaki itu berada di sekitarnya dan ia gampang terhanyut dalam kata-kata Chanyeol yang menyakitkan. Namun Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai langkah awal untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Ia telah bersumpah kepada diri sendiri untuk menambah jarak lebih lebar di antara mereka demi kebaikan Chanyeol dan ayah. Baekhyun akan meninggalkan kediaman Park dan memutus semua kontak agar mereka tidak perlu menemuinya lagi.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah aib bagi keluarga. Baekhyun sadar bahwa kelak ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya dengan meninggalkan mereka.

 _"Yah, hyung,"_ Sehun berseru, melambai-lambaikan tangan di muka Baekhyun—serontak menyadarkan yang lebih tua dari lamunan singkat. _"Hyung!"_

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas. "Apa?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. "Tidakkah ini terlalu lama untukmu memusuhi Chanyeol- _sunbae_?" ia memandang Baekhyun hati-hati, tampaknya tidak enak hati untuk membahas masalah pribadi mereka. "Maksudku, setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan…"

Baekhyun menyalakan keran, membasuh sebuah gelas untuk menyingkirkan sabun di sana. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun santai, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di dadanya yang menekan setiap Sehun menyebut nama adiknya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," ujar Sehun kesal, mengangkat salah satu alis. "Tak lama setelah aku mengantarmu pulang dari pesta tahun baru, _sunbae_ mengeroyoki Seolguk habis-habisan."

Baekhyun mematikan keran. Ia menoleh kepada Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Chanyeol— _apa_?"

Yang lebih muda cuma mengerjapkan mata ling-lung menyaksikan reaksi tercengang Baekhyun. Ia sempat terdiam untuk mengobservasi Baekhyun lewat tatapan curiga. "Jangan bilang kau memang tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun serius. "Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?" ia bertanya lagi, menuntut Sehun untuk memberi jawaban. Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Oh Sehun!"

Sang adik kelas mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, memegang dada seakan mengekspresikan rasa kaget lalu memulai: " _Sunbae_ tidak berhenti memukuli Seolguk bahkan setelah seorang satpam mencoba melerainya," ia menghela nafas pelan. "Chanyeol- _sunbae_ terlihat sangat marah. Ekspresinya mengerikan dan semua anak terpaksa membiarkan dia mengeroyok Seolguk seorang diri…" Sehun lantas menatap Baekhyun cemas. "Takutnya _sunbae_ akan terkena masalah besar nanti. Kau tahu betapa seram sekolah kita bila itu menyangkut pelanggaran."

Migrain berat serontak menyerang kepala Baekhyun. _Keparat itu._ Ia hobi sekali membuat masalah. "Seolguk—anak itu—" Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu ia mesti mengkhawatirkan yang mana dulu. Bila sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Seolguk… matilah mereka. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Setahuku Seolguk dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. "Itu bagus."

Bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat ke atas. "Untungnya," ia ikut setuju, sambil memberikan tatapan tidak yakin itu kembali. " _Hyung…_ apa _sunbae_ tidak memberitahumu soal Seolguk?"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun sejenak kemudian menggeleng lambat.

Sehun pun mengerutkan bibir. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau bertemu Chanyeol- _sunbae_?"

Baekhyun seketika dibuat membisu oleh pertanyaan barusan.

Terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Chanyeol adalah di pagi hari seusai pesta tahun baru—yang berarti sekitar dua minggu lalu. Mereka bertengkar cukup hebat kala itu, dan Baekhyun sengaja menginap di rumah Sehun berminggu-minggu untuk menghindari lelaki itu. Ia akui rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing.

Mengabaikan ekspresi penasaran Sehun, Baekhyun segera mengganti topik. "Apakah orang tua Seolguk sudah melapor pihak sekolah?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi gara-gara Chanyeol. Ayah sekarang berada di Thailand; ia tidak pernah menelepon dan kalaupun ia kali-kali menelepon, Baekhyun bingung apakah ia perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu demi melindungi Chanyeol atau berkata jujur mengenai Seolguk. Mereka tidak mungkin menyimpan masalah ini selamanya—pihak sekolah pasti mencoba menghubungi ayah untuk mendiskusikan sanksi bagi Chanyeol. Akan tetapi bukan di situ letak permasalahannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengeroyok orang; jika korban _bully_ lelaki itu memanfaatkan masalah yang ada untuk menjatuhkan Chanyeol, maka itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol bisa-bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Seakan membaca pikiran Baekhyun yang berkecamuk, Sehun lalu memijati lengan sang kakak kelas sebentar. "Tenang, _hyung_ ," ia menenangkan, mengamati Baekhyun yang masih melamun—ekspresi anak itu yang sangat kosong menakuti Sehun. "Chanyeol- _sunbae_ tidak salah. Aku akan membantu sebisaku untuk meringankan hukumannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Meski dalam hati ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin lolos dari sanksi yang terlanjur menunggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masalah tentang Seolguk dan Chanyeol telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Baekhyun memperoleh banyak tatapan "bela sungkawa" dari semua murid yang ia lewati di hari pertama sekolah dimulai—beratus-ratus bisikan akan _"kasihan sekali dia"_ hampir membuat Baekhyun muak sampai ke tulang-tulang. Sejumlah teman sekelas Baekhyun yang tidak seberapa ia kenal sering menghampirinya untuk menanyakan kabar Chanyeol, menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai perantara bagi mereka untuk menyampaikan dukungan. Sang kakak cuma membungkuk, mengapresiasi dukungan siswa-siswi tersebut—meski sebenarnya itu semua tidak terlalu berguna untuk meringankan sanksi Chanyeol nantinya. Menurut apa yang ia dengar dari Sehun, keputusan tetap berada di tangan masing-masing pihak sekolah—dalam hal ini adalah SMA St. Agnes dan SMA Caspian.

Semenjak Chanyeol terlibat masalah itu, ia jarang sekali menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kantin maupun kamar mandi laki-laki. Sehun bilang lelaki itu bolak-balik dipanggil menghadap guru BP selama istirahat untuk pendidikan konseling—situasi yang sama juga terjadi pada Jongin dan beberapa siswa yang termasuk dalam pengeroyokan Seolguk kemarin. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun memang melihat Chanyeol berjalan dari kelas menuju ruang BP—seragam lelaki itu tampak lebih rapi dari biasanya—tetapi ada kalanya lelaki itu menampakkan diri di kamar mandi lantai dua untuk sekadar mencuci tangan. Setidaknya Chanyeol sadar untuk sementara menghentikan aksi _bullying_ yang sudah banyak merugikan para murid.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap sama seperti dulu—keduanya masih bersikap layaknya orang asing dan mereka jarang bertemu. Pada pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah, Baekhyun sesekali bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol—itu pun kurang dari satu menit sebab lelaki itu akan berangkat dahulu ke sekolah. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara; cuma menatap satu sama lain sekilas sebelum kembali saling mengacuhkan. Baekhyun tidak menanyai tentang Seolguk, dan Chanyeol selalu terlihat dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Baekhyun sudah tertidur lelap pada pukul sebelas malam, sedangkan Chanyeol akan baru pulang sekitar jam dua subuh.

Tujuh hari berlalu menjadi satu minggu, dua minggu, dan kebisuan mereka terhadap satu sama lain kini adalah kebiasaan baru. Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun mulai mengembalikan fokusnya pada sekolah.

Minggu kemarin seluruh murid senior memperoleh hasil _suneung_ mereka; para wali kelas memanggil satu per satu murid ke depan untuk mengambil amplop berisikan kertas nilai masing-masing. Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan yang teramat besar saat dihadapkan pada angka _97%_. Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk menjadi bagian dari mahasiswa kedokteran di _SNU_ tidak seberapa memungkinkan, mengingat banyaknya siswa lain di Korea Selatan yang dapat mencetak nilai lebih tinggi atau bahkan sempurna. Son Seungwan, di sisi lain, seorang siswi paling berprestasi di SMA Caspian, mengantongi nilai _99%_ —memilih untuk putus sekolah demi menekuni bidang musik.

Baekhyun kehilangan semangat untuk sekolah sejak cita-citanya menjadi dokter pupus di tengah jalan. Ekspresinya berubah lesu, dan ia heran sendiri mengapa ia masih bisa-bisanya menempati posisi kedua—di antara dua ratus peserta—dalam kompetisi pidato bahasa Inggris nasional. Penghargaan ini mampu menghibur Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan dan memanfaatkan nilai hasil kerja kerasnya kemarin demi memasuki jurusan idaman lain—yang sekiranya memiliki masa depan tidak kalah cemerlang. Ia tidak akan menyerah segampang itu.

Perayaan kemenangan Baekhyun dirayakan sederhana oleh dua guru perwakilan sekolah—Lee- _seonsaeng_ , guru bahasa Inggris, dan Kawamaru- _sensei_ , guru bahasa Jepang—di salah satu tenda makanan pinggir jalan. Menggunakan mobil _Hyundai_ biru milik sekolah, kedua guru tersebut baru mau mengantar Baekhyun pulang saat mengetahui bahwa jam telah menunjuk angka delapan malam. Selain takut akan konsekuensi leher dipotong oleh kepala sekolah, mereka juga menjadi tidak enak sendiri untuk mengajak seorang murid pulang malam-malam. Meski sejujurnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Selamat, Nak," ujar Kawamaru- _sensei_ sambil menggerakkan setir mobil, mengikuti belokan-belokan menuju perumahan kediaman Park. "Jangan sedih karena kau tidak memenangkan juara satu. Meskipun aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, menurutku pidatomu adalah yang terbaik."

Lee- _seonsaeng_ , yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi, tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ada-ada saja _sensei_ ini," katanya, menggelengkan kepala geli. Tidak sampai dua detik kemudian, ia tiba-tiba menepuk dahi—menggerutu kecil yang Baekhyun tidak sengaja dengar berbunyi _"wah, aku hampir lupa!"_. "Oh ya, Baekhyun- _hakseng_. Saya ada kejutan tambahan untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis penasaran, sementara Kawamaru- _sensei_ dan Lee- _seonsaeng_ saling berbagi pandang lalu mengangguk kecil. "Oh, aku mengerti!" sahut Kawamaru- _sensei_ semangat, "Kejutan ini langsung diserahkan oleh kepala sekolah tadi pagi."

Lee- _seonsaeng_ kemudian mengeluarkan secarik amplop dari tas, sedikit memutar tubuh ke belakang guna menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun—senyum sumringah itu belum hilang dari wajahnya. Sang siswa mengambil amplop tersebut ragu-ragu sebelum menyalakan senter ponsel untuk membaca label yang tertulis di bagian depan. Ia seketika menganga, mata melebar tercengang setengah mati untuk memastikan bahwa tulisan yang ia baca adalah benar. Kawamaru- _sensei_ menatap Baekhyun ceria lewat _rearview_ mobil.

 **To: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Caspian High School**

 **399-18 Kijeong-dong, Jongguk-gu, Seongnam-si, Hanyang-do, South Korea  
**

 _ **Full Scholarship Offer**_

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang. "A-Astaga… i-ini…" ia berbisik terputus-putus, meletakkan telapak tangan pada mulut untuk menghalangi teriakan yang hendak keluar. Baekhyun sungguh tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Penawaran beasiswa seratus persen dari Universitas Tokyo di Jepang," Lee- _seonsaeng_ memperjelas, menyuarakan apa yang Baekhyun tidak mampu katakan karena kelewat bahagia. "Sekali lagi, selamat. Kau dan Seungwan- _hakseng_ adalah satu-satunya murid Caspian yang menerima kesempatan cuma-cuma ini."

"Tidak semua orang bisa mendapat penawaran ini, _lho_ ," Kawamaru- _sensei_ menambahkan, intonasi nada menggebu-gebu meski aksennya tidak pernah gagal mengundang Baekhyun untuk cekikikan. "Tahun kemarin saja mereka tidak menyediakan kuota satu pun bagi kita."

"Namanya juga universitas paling bergengsi di Jepang," umbar guru bahasa Inggris itu, menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Baekhyun santai. "Mereka pasti melakukan penyaringan besar-besaran bagi pelajar asing."

Kawamaru- _sensei_ mengangkat salah satu jempol sembari tersenyum. "Kau beruntung, Nak."

Baekhyun setengah membungkuk. "Terimakasih," ujarnya pelan, memandang keluar jendela sambil menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum.

Universitas Tokyo adalah universitas idaman semua orang. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa permohonan beasiswanya akan lolos di antara jutaan pelamar lain. Ia mengirimkan sebuah esai yang sederhana sebagai salah satu bahan persyaratan: isinya tidak bermuluk-muluk, pendek, namun menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang benar dan rapi. Baekhyun pikir ia tidak mungkin diterima karena ia hanya asal-asalan ikut sewaktu Wu Yifan, ketua kelas XII-B, menawarkan formulir pendaftaran itu kepada murid-murid sekelas. Memang selama pengisian formulir tersebut, ia sempat berkhayal tentang bagaimana rasanya bila ia sungguhan diterima dan wajib meninggalkan Korea. Kala itu Baekhyun tengah sering-seringnya bertengkar dengan Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak sabar untuk segera angkat kaki dari kediaman Park.

"Kau yakin, Baekhyun?" tanya Kawamaru- _sensei_ , terpaksa menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah kafe kecil dekat kediaman Park—semua atas permintaan sang siswa. Lee- _seonsaeng_ mengamati sekitar waspada. "Kenapa tidak sekalian diturunkan di depan rumah saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kedua guru itu pun sekilas bertukar pandang kepada satu sama lain lalu mengangkat bahu kompak. Mereka saling mengucapkan _"selamat tinggal"_ sebelum Baekhyun meneruskan perjalanan seorang diri memasuki jalanan kompleks perumahan—salah satu tangan menggenggam erat surat beasiswa. Sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap telah terparkir di halaman luar, dan Baekhyun spontan mengenali mobil tersebut sebagai tanda akan kepulangan ayah. Ia tersenyum, membuka gembok dengan kunci lalu menutup pagar hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik.

Senyuman itu perlahan memudar segera setelah ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan keras dari dalam.

"Berapa kali harus Ayah katakan padamu untuk berhenti berkelahi?!" itu adalah suara ayah. Baekhyun mengendap-endap menuju pintu untuk memperjelas pendengaran, sedikit meremas kertas amplop oleh rasa tegang. "Lihat apa yang terjadi pada anak itu! Di mana otakmu saat kau mau mengeroyoknya?! Orang tua Seolguk tidak mungkin puas dengan hanya kita menebus semua biaya rumah sakit! Mereka pasti akan meminta lebih! Bagaimana kalau mereka menuntut pihak sekolah untuk mengeluarkanmu?!"

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Kau _harus_ meminta maaf," ayah terdengar mengerikan saat ia sedang emosi, "Tidak ada jalan lain. Sambangi dia di rumah sakit dan minta maaf. Setidaknya dengan itu orang tua Seolguk mungkin akan meringankan tuntutan mereka."

"Tidak," dahi Baekhyun mengerut saat ia mendengar penolakan Chanyeol. "Lebih baik aku dikeluarkan daripada aku meminta maaf pada pecundang itu."

Baekhyun menganga, kepala tertunduk seraya ia memandangi lantai—mata melebar tercengang.

"Chanyeol!"

"Ayah tahu apa yang dia lakukan ke Baekhyun!"

"Kau pikir memukulinya sampai babak belur dapat membuat anak itu kapok?!" Baekhyun menggeratkan gigi, mengangkat tangan untuk memegang gagang pintu. "Jika kau pintar, kau tidak perlu memukulinya dan cukup memberitahu pihak sekolah untuk menindaklanjuti tindakannya!" pegangan Baekhyun pada gagang pintu semakin mengerat. "Tipe anak seperti dia tidak akan kapok hanya dengan keroyokan biasa!"

Baekhyun menekan gagang tersebut sebelum salah satu dari mereka dapat berbicara, mendorong pintu ke depan untuk segera disambut oleh pandangan akan ayah dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di ruang tamu—keduanya serontak menutup mulut ketika mengetahui kehadiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol meliriknya sejenak lalu membuang muka, dan ayah memasang sebuah tatapan canggung akan amarah yang terpaksa ditahan. Baekhyun membungkuk kaku, yang mana dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari ayah. Chanyeol tampak bosan melihatnya.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang…" ayah berdeham, mengamati seragam Baekhyun yang agak lusuh karena seharian di luar rumah.

Ia kemudian memutar tubuh ke samping menghadap Chanyeol, tatapan canggung tergantikan oleh beliak mata tajam. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menunduk. "Mulai besok kau akan menghadiri bimbingan belajar yang sudah Ayah daftarkan. Ayah mengenal pemiliknya, jadi Ayah bisa memantaumu sewaktu-waktu," ujar ayah, pandangan marah tetap ditujukan ke arah Chanyeol. "Ayah akan memberimu jadwalnya besok pagi. Jangan pikir kau bisa berkelahi bebas setelah ini."

Baekhyun tambah menundukkan kepala ketika ayah berjalan melewatinya—derap kaki yang ia ambil pada setiap langkah begitu lambat seolah terdapat banyak beban pikiran menumpuk di punggungnya sehingga ia agak membungkuk.

"Baekhyun," panggil ayah, dan Baekhyun seketika mendongak—menunggu waswas akan apa yang hendak ayah katakan. "Bisakah kau menggantikan ayah untuk menghadiri rapat Jum'at ini?" tanyanya, suara serak yang rapuh karena faktor usia. Terkadang Baekhyun lupa bahwa ayahnya akan memasuki masa pensiun sebentar lagi. "Ini mengenai masalah Seolguk dan Chanyeol," ia menjelaskan, "Ayah akan ke Montreal besok."

Baekhyun terpaksa menyetujui. "B-baiklah, Ayah."

Membalas jawaban Baekhyun dengan satu anggukan lesu, ayah pun menutup pintu kamar—menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua di ruangan, terperangkap dalam keheningan yang familiar. Baekhyun menghela nafas singkat. Ia kemudian membasahi bibir, menolehkan tubuh untuk menaiki tangga ketika ia tidak sengaja menangkap basah pandangan Chanyeol pada amplop penawaran beasiswanya di genggaman. Alis lelaki itu sedikit mengerut seraya ia mengamati amplop tersebut serius—tatapan menelaah akan apa yang tersembunyi di sana, dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat meremas kertas itu kuat untuk menyembunyikan tulisan maupun logo universitas yang mungkin bisa terbaca dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol langsung mendongak, pandangannya pada Baekhyun menajam, dan ia menggerakkan bola mata untuk menatap remasan amplop itu sekilas sebelum mendahuluinya menaiki tangga. Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol gugup, tergesa-gesa mendesakkan remasan amplop tadi ke dalam saku.

Entah kenapa ia tidak menginginkan lelaki itu untuk tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, silahkan ke ruang rapat sekarang."

Seluruh murid di ruang kelas XII-B serempak menatap Baekhyun, mulut melongo akan rasa ingin tahu sembari mengamati anak itu maju ke depan untuk menandatangani surat izin keluar kelas yang disediakan oleh Song- _seonsaeng_ —guru bahasa Korea. Mereka tahu Baekhyun terpaksa membolos dua jam pelajaran guna menghadiri rapat penyelesaian masalah Seolguk dan Chanyeol di ruang rapat SMA Caspian. Berita ini sempat menjadi topik panas yang diperbincangkan para murid selama berhari-hari. Tidak ada yang tak penasaran akan sanksi macam apa yang nantinya masing-masing kubu dapatkan.

Mengetuk pintu sebentar, Baekhyun memasuki ruang rapat untuk dihadapkan pada puluhan orang di dalam—setengah dari mereka yang tampak asing di matanya otomatis meningkatkan pacuan jantung Baekhyun oleh rasa gelisah berlebihan. Chanyeol menempati tempat duduk di pojok paling kiri, mendekati kepala sekolah SMA Caspian dan bertatap-muka langsung dengan Seolguk. Jongin, disusul sejumlah siswa berseragam almamater SMA Caspian, memenuhi _spot_ berjajar di samping Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kim Jisoo—siswi populer kelas sebelas—hadir di sana sebagai saksi mata kejadian Seolguk dan Chanyeol. Begitu pula staff bagian kedisiplinan dan tata tertib—Do- _seonsaeng_ dan Jang- _seonsaeng_ —yang terduduk cukup jauh di dekat pintu keluar.

"Selamat pagi bapak-ibu orang tua murid, guru-guru serta anak-anak sekalian yang saya hormati," Oh- _seonsaeng_ —kepala sekolah SMA Caspian—memulai salam pembuka. Semua orang menyimaknya baik-baik. "Pagi ini akan dilaksanakan rapat berkenaan…"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan keseluruhan salam tersebut, melamun di dunianya sendiri sampai Oh- _seonsaeng_ kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas _A4_ dari kotak berkas. "Saya akan menyebutkan nama kalian satu per satu. Harap mengangkat tangan."

Para murid mengikuti perintah Oh- _seonsaeng_. Diawali dari Kang Seolguk—kelas dua belas; SMA St. Agnes—dan Park Chanyeol—kelas sebelas; SMA Caspian—yang langsung mengangkat tangan begitu nama mereka dipanggil. Lalu sederet murid SMA Caspian yang terlibat: Nam Joohyuk, kelas sebelas; Kim Jongin, kelas sebelas; Lee Taemin, kelas sebelas; Park Minho, kelas sebelas; dan Lee Jinki, kelas sebelas. Itu pun belum termasuk para saksi mata dari masing-masing sekolah.

Oh- _seonsaeng_ mengangguk. "Perlu saya informasikan bahwa orang tua murid Park Chanyeol sedang di luar negeri untuk bekerja sehingga ia berhalangan menghadiri rapat ini," ujarnya tenang, menunjuk pada Baekhyun di sebelah Chanyeol. "Sebaliknya, ia secara personal meminta kepada kami untuk diwakilkan oleh kakak dari Chanyeol, yaitu Baekhyun—murid kelas dua belas SMA Caspian."

Baekhyun berdiri sejenak untuk membungkuk sopan. "Selamat pagi."

"Tidak adil!" protes tiba-tiba seorang pria berpakaian rapi di tempat duduk seberang; ia merupakan ayah dari Kang Seolguk. "Maafkan saya atas kelancangannya memotong pembicaraan bapak, namun saya rasa ini tidak adil," ia mengarahkan tatapan rendah kepada Baekhyun, menggoda emosi dalam anak itu untuk meletus. "Saya mengharapkan orang tua Chanyeol sendiri untuk datang dan ikut bermusyawarah. Saya pikir ini bukan masalah yang sepele untuk dipandang sebelah mata. Mewakilkan seorang anak kecil untuk ikut berdiskusi sama saja dengan menunda penyelesaian masalah."

Baekhyun membungkuk kecil dari tempat duduk. "Saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan bapak, tetapi kehadiran saya pun terlaksana atas keinginan ayah kami," ia menggunakan intonasi nada yang tenang dan sopan demi menjawab komplain pria cerewet itu—membuahkan _applause_ imajiner dari Jongin dan Sehun yang memandangnya kagum. "Saya meminta pengertian bapak. Sebagai seorang wali murid, saya akan bersikap adil untuk menyetujui apapun sanksi yang kelak adik saya terima. Usia bukan menjadi penghalang bagi saya dalam memahami konsekuensi atas tindakan salah yang adik saya lakukan." Baekhyun menegakkan punggung, mengangkat dagu agak tinggi akan percaya diri sebelum melanjutkan, "Kendati bapak merasa tidak nyaman dengan pendapat saya, harus saya ingatkan bahwa segala keputusan berada di pihak sekolah dan tidak bergantung pada suara saya. Terimakasih."

Mulut ayah Seolguk membentuk _"O"_ kecil terkejut; ia mengerutkan alis jengkel.

"Baiklah," Oh- _seonsaeng_ cepat-cepat memotong percakapan mereka sebelum terjadi perdebatan serius. "Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, berikut adalah dua saksi yang mewakili masing-masing pihak," ia menggerakkan tangan pada Sehun dan Jisoo. "Oh Sehun dan Kim Jisoo dari SMA Caspian yang mewakili Park Chanyeol," ia lalu menolehkan kepala pada dua siswi berseragam lain yang terduduk di sebelah kanan ujung meja. "Lee Jinah dan Shin Hayoung dari SMA St. Agnes yang mewakili Kang Seolguk."

"Perwakilan Park Chanyeol harap memulai kesaksian kalian," sang kepala sekolah mempersilahkan, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi seraya menunggu kedua murid untuk berbicara.

Sehun pun menjelaskan tiap kejadian secara detail dan jelas; tidak ada fakta yang sengaja dikurangi maupun ditambah-tambahi. Jisoo menyusul setelah anak itu untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran peristiwa tersebut sekaligus menyampaikan pendapatnya: "Tentu saja saya tidak mendukung apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya saja saya pikir Chanyeol- _ssi_ melakukan itu atas dasar emosi karena kakaknya yang telah diperlakukan sedemikian tidak senonoh oleh Seolguk."

"Api tidak akan muncul bila tidak ada yang coba-coba memerciknya," Sehun mengompori, melemparkan tatapan galak pada Seolguk. Orang tua Seolguk balik memandang Sehun garang. "Saya dapat pastikan bahwa Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya yang bersalah."

Ibu Seolguk, seorang wanita congkak berhiaskan baju dan cincin berlian mahal, melotot ke arah Sehun—mulut siap berbusa untuk menceramahi siswa itu. Tetapi sebelum ia bahkan angkat bicara guna meluapkan amarah, Oh- _seonsaeng_ terlebih dahulu mencegah keributan tak diharapkan tersebut dengan menyela tiba-tiba: "Lee Jinah dan Shin Hayoung, sekarang adalah giliran kalian."

Ibu Seolguk terpaksa mengunci mulut, ekspresi berubah canggung total, ketika Jinah memulai kesaksiannya: "Kami tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi sebelum pengeroyokan Seolguk terjadi," ia membasahi bibir sebentar sebelum meneruskan, "Saat kami keluar dari klub untuk mengambil ponsel di mobil, kami melihat Jongin, Joohyuk—semua siswa-siswa itu—memukuli Seolguk di bagian wajah." Jinah lalu melirik Baekhyun sekilas. " _Sunbae_ ini juga ada di sana. Ia terus menangis."

Kedua siswi itu saling bertukar tatapan sampai Hayoung ikut angkat bicara, "Jongin dan sekumpulan siswa itu sempat berhenti memukuli Seolguk karena wajahnya agak babak belur. Mereka hanya mengatai Seolguk banyak hal kasar dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghampiri Seolguk lalu mengeroyoknya tanpa peringatan."

"Karena tidak ada anak yang berani melerai Chanyeol, kami semua memilih diam dan menyaksikannya memukuli Seolguk seorang diri," sambung Jinah, memperlengkap detail kesaksian Hayoung.

"Chanyeol memukul serta menendangi Seolguk di bagian wajah, perut, dada, dan… _maaf_ , selangkangan…" tutur Hayoung, mencuri pandang takut-takut ke direksi Chanyeol untuk mengecek ekspresi lelaki itu—yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari kata "datar". Baekhyun menghela nafas stress, menggunakan telapak tangan untuk menutupi sekujur wajahnya. Membayangkan perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap Seolguk mengundang rasa mual ke perutnya. "Seingat saya Chanyeol membenturkan kepala Seolguk ke tanah berkali-kali, menjambak rambutnya keras untuk disuruh berdiri lalu kembali menghantamkan tubuh Seolguk ke mobil dan tanah."

Hayoung menatap Oh- _seonsaeng_ tegas. "Chanyeol tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Seolguk untuk melawan."

"Jangan mengarang!" serang Jongin mendadak, mencengangkan semua orang dalam ruangan akan sikap lancang siswa tersebut. Hayoung langsung menghindari tatapan Jongin. "Chanyeol sempat menyisihkan sejumlah jeda bagi Seolguk karena wajah anak itu sudah babak belur," ia menerangkan, membungkukkan tubuh ke depan untuk menunjuk Chanyeol dengan satu jari telunjuk. "Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, kau akan menemukan bekas luka membiru pada dagu Chanyeol. Seolguk memukulnya di sana."

Joohyuk menyeringai. "Kau mendramatisir, Hayoung- _ssi_."

Oh- _seonsaeng_ cuma memijat pelipis pasrah menontoni murid-murid ternakal di sekolah yang mulai beraksi mempermalukan almamater SMA Caspian.

Do- _seonsaeng_ menoleh ke samping untuk membelalakkan mata seram. "Joohyuk- _hakseng_ , Jongin- _hakseng_!" serunya, hampir membantingkan dua tinju sekaligus ke meja. "Berhenti menyela pembicaraan!"

Ibu Seolguk merealisasikan keinginan Do- _seonsaeng_ barusan. Ia menggebrak meja sekeras mungkin untuk mencuri atensi semua orang. "Sungguh tidak tahu malu!" bentaknya, memandangi satu per satu murid SMA Caspian di kursi seberang—tak terkecuali Baekhyun. "Tidakkah bapak-ibu sekalian melihat bagaimana keadaan putra kami?!" ia menunjuk wajah Seolguk dramatis. "Tiga minggu berlalu dan memar pada wajahnya belum benar-benar hilang!"

Cuap-cuap ibu Seolguk tidak berhenti sampai di situ sebab ia kembali melanjutkan, "Bengkak parah pada mata Seolguk menyebabkannya untuk tidak bisa melihat jelas selama tiga hari," satu jari telunjuk tertuju pada bibir Seolguk. "Bagian yang saya tunjuk ini mengalami sobek cukup parah sehingga harus dijahit dua kali." Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut-denyut tidak nyaman mendengarkan semua fakta mengerikan yang tersodor cuma-cuma kepadanya.

"Buku mulutmu," ujar ibu Seolguk pelan, dan Seolguk melakukan persis apa yang dimintanya. Wanita itu kemudian menunjuk pada salah satu gigi. "Akibat benturan yang sangat keras, Anda bisa lihat bahwa sebuah gigi disini menjadi agak maju dan karenanya kami sedang mendiskusikan rencana pemasangan kawat gigi dengan seorang _orthodontist_." Baekhyun menyimak jari telunjuk ibu Seolguk yang kini menunjuk pada gigi di sebelahnya. "Selain itu, perhatikan gigi ini," ia menginstruksi, "Setengah dari gigi ini patah dan sekalipun telah ditambal, itu tetap tidak menghentikan putusnya pembulu darah di dalam yang mana menjadikan warna gigi ini sedikit lebih gelap dari yang lain."

"Juga jangan lupakan benturan keras yang Seolguk alami di kepala dapat mempengaruhi cara kerja otaknya," ayah Seolguk menambah-nambahi, memperburuk situasi yang terlanjur rumit. "Beruntung dokter menyatakan pada kami bahwa ia tidak apa-apa."

Penjelasan mendetail yang mereka terangkan mampu membungkam penuh mulut semua orang. Ibu Seolguk tampak puas melihat kebisuan para murid SMA Caspian, mengawali pembicaraan baru guna memanas-manasi mereka, "Saya tidak tahu apakah Anda sekalian menyadarinya atau tidak, tetapi ini termasuk tindakan kriminal…" Seolguk menyeringai kecil selagi ia menunggu ibunya untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang cepat-cepat ingin ia dengar. Ibu Seolguk menatap Chanyeol berang. "Kami bisa menuntut Chanyeol sewaktu-waktu."

Jongin serontak melotot tidak terima. "Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu—"

Dua guru perwakilan SMA Caspian menoleh kepada Jongin bersamaan. "Jongin- _hakseng_!"

 _Chaos_ pun berlangsung—mentransformasi ketenangan jadi kericuhan massal. Kedua kubu terjerat dalam adu mulut hebat demi membela pihak masing-masing. Chanyeol sesekali menguap, terus-terusan melirik jam dinding dan kepala sekolah bergantian—mata lelaki itu setengah terpejam oleh rasa kantuk. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengamati tanpa minat perdebatan bodoh antara Joohyuk dan seorang saksi mata bernama Jinah.

Kepala sekolah SMA St. Agnes, Yoon- _seonsaeng_ , menyikapi keributan itu dengan satu gebrakan meja lantang. "Saya minta ketenangannya!" ia berteriak, otomatis menghentikan perseteruan panas mereka. "Kami mengumpulkan Anda di sini untuk bermusyawarah—bukan membuat keributan demi membela pihak masing-masing."

Ia mengangguk pada Oh- _seonsaeng_ , meminta izin sang kepala sekolah untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Permasalahan ini memang berat. Kedua siswa kami anggap sama-sama melakukan kesalahan. Akan tetapi, ada baiknya bila kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya lewat jalan damai. Menyeret salah satu dari mereka ke jalur hukum hanya akan menghancurkan masa depan mereka. Sebagai pihak sekolah, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperketat pantauan kami pada murid-murid. Dalam hal ini, saya harapkan bantuan orang tua dan wali murid supaya apa yang kita inginkan bersama dapat terlaksana."

Oh- _seonsaeng_ kemudian berdiri, salah satu tangan memegang beberapa lembar kertas penting. Ketimbang melanjutkan musyawarah yang malah berubah menjadi keributan, ada baiknya bila mereka mengakhiri permasalahan itu secepatnya. "Keputusan yang kami ambil berikut adalah berdasar dari ketentuan sekolah masing-masing dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis tidak setuju pada sang kepala sekolah, berpikiran bahwa ini agak terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk menamatkan rapat. Oh- _seonsaeng_ membuka lipatan pada halaman pertama lalu membacakannya, "Park Chanyeol—kelas sebelas—melanggar peraturan nomor 11/03/82, yang mana tertulis bahwa siswa dilarang keras untuk terlibat dalam perkelahian apapun—baik itu di lingkungan sekolah maupun antar sekolah—selama ia adalah bagian dari SMA Caspian."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, memandang Oh- _seonsaeng_ waswas seraya sang kepala sekolah berbicara, "Hukuman yang diterima adalah pengurangan seratus poin, pemberian satu surat peringatan penting dari sekolah, dan diskors sebanyak tujuh hari. Siswa Park Chanyeol akan diberikan tugas individu selama masa diskors untuk merenungi kesalahannya. Sisa poin peraturan yang sekarang tersisa adalah sembilan puluh. Harap diingat baik-baik apabila poin peraturan menginjak angka lima puluh maka siswa otomatis dikeluarkan."

Masing-masing kepala sekolah lantas membacakan sanksi semua siswa yang terlibat, menyisakan pembela Chanyeol untuk memendam kekesalan luar biasa sebab Seolguk _cuma_ mendapat hukuman berupa diskors dua hari. Sebuah seringai menjijikkan terlintas di wajah pecundang itu saat Baekhyun menatapnya. Seolguk tidak memutus kontak mereka bahkan setelah ibunya memberikan sebuah bolpen untuk menandatangani berkas bermaterai menyangkut persetujuan sanksi. Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Satu hal lagi," ayah Seolguk mendadak mengawali topik lain, "Kami mengharapkan pertanggungjawaban Park Chanyeol atas kondisi kami. Sebuah ganti rugi total dari semua biaya yang kami keluarkan akan sangat dihargai."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan. Ia sudah menebak ini akan terjadi. Sehun pernah memberitahunya sesuatu tentang keluarga Seolguk yang mulai jatuh miskin—usaha ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan mendadak akibat kalah saing dan utang besar-besaran. Mereka bisa-bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyedot uang ayah.

"Tentu saja," ujar Chanyeol, menyeringai main-main ke arah mereka. Mata Baekhyun melebar seraya ia memandang Chanyeol. "Bukankah kami sudah membayar penuh biaya rumah sakit Seolguk? Silahkan hubungi saya kalau Anda membutuhkan uang. Anda hanya perlu menyertakan bukti pembayaran lengkap agar kami tidak salah paham bahwa Anda sedang memeras kami."

Baekhyun menutup mata pasrah. Mulut orang tua Seolguk sudah siap menyembur api, meskipun Seolguk sendiri hanya tersenyum miring. Jongin dan Sehun menyeringai puas dari kejauhan, menikmati petir yang seakan-akan menyambar satu keluarga menjengkelkan tersebut. Semua orang menganga heran melihat Chanyeol.

Namun, sebelum _chaos_ lain kembali terulang, Oh- _seonsaeng_ lagi-lagi harus menyela mereka lewat imbauan keras: "Siswa Park Chanyeol dan Kang Seolguk!" ia menepuk meja berkali-kali untuk mengambil atensi hadirin. "Harap berdiri dan ucapkan permintaan maaf pada satu sama lain. Rapat ini tidak akan berakhir sampai kalian sungguh-sungguh berdamai."

Seolguk langsung melaksanakan perintah Oh- _seonsaeng_ , menatap datar Chanyeol yang masih terduduk santai di kursi—tatapan lelaki itu mengartikan bahwa ia tidak sudi melaksanakan perintah sang kepala sekolah.

Oh- _seonsaeng_ melotot marah. "Park Chanyeol- _hakseng_!" serunya, yang segera diikuti oleh beberapa guru lain—memanggili lelaki itu berulang-ulang untuk menyuruhnya minta maaf. Chanyeol tetap tidak mempedulikan, bersikukuh menolak untuk bangkit dari kursi bersama pandangan mata melekat ke dinding.

Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, meremasnya kuat. "Chanyeol," ia memanggil untuk yang kelima kali, memohon sang adik untuk menuruti perintah kepala sekolah. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?!" Baekhyun berbisik pelan, menarik-narik tangan lelaki itu. "Cepatlah berdiri!" ketika Baekhyun menyalurkan sebuah tatapan pada Jongin, mengharapkan bantuan sang adik kelas untuk membujuk Chanyeol—lelaki itu cuma menggeleng lemas.

Mengambil nafas, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol satu kali lagi untuk menatap ekspresi datar lelaki itu sebelum beranjak dari kursi. Sehun menganga. "Saya akan mewakili Park Chanyeol," katanya tegas, membungkukkan tubuh di hadapan Seolguk dan orang tuanya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya—"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik bahu Baekhyun ke belakang, mendesak anak itu untuk berhenti membungkuk. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, bersiap-siap membuka mulut untuk protes—tetapi kata-katanya terjebak di lidah selagi ia menyaksikan Chanyeol mengulangi persis apa yang baru ia lakukan. "Saya mohon maaf," ujar lelaki itu datar, tubuh membungkuk dan tangan mengepal. "Saya tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan saya dan saya mengharapkan Anda untuk memaafkan saya."

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa selepas permohonan maaf itu diucapkan, Chanyeol akan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja—langsung membanting pintu agak keras tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Seolguk menyeringai kecil.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menggeram frustasi. Ia membungkuk sopan pada semua orang di ruangan—terutama kepala sekolah dan para guru perwakilan. "Izinkan saya keluar sebentar."

Baekhyun mempercepat larinya saat ia melihat Chanyeol melintas di depan perpustakaan—menarik tangan lelaki itu sebelum ia bisa lepas dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Sang kakak terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur nafas, dada naik-turun melelahkan selagi ia mengeratkan pegangan pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kau mau ke mana?!" bentaknya, memanfaatkan suasana sepi lantai tiga untuk mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Kembali ke ruangan sekarang!"

Chanyeol langsung menyingkirkan genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalak, menganga heran ke arah lelaki itu. "Chanyeol!" ia memperingatkan; Chanyeol terus menatapnya datar. "Kau baru boleh pergi setelah rapat selesai!" dua tangan Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol bersamaan. "Berhenti mementingkan egomu dan ikut aku ke ruangan sekarang," ia memperlembut suaranya, mengerutkan alis untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol sambil mengangguk sesekali. Tatapan marah Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit berkurang dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Untuk sekali saja, kontrol emosimu sampai keadaan membaik, _hm_?"

Baekhyun pikir ia sudah berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk kembali ke ruang rapat, menggandeng lelaki itu di belakangnya—langkah sepatu dipercepat sebab semua orang masih menunggu kehadiran Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, seraya mereka mendekati pintu ruangan, lelaki itu mendadak melepas kasar pegangan Baekhyun pada tangannya.

Sang kakak serontak menoleh karena terkejut.

"Jika kau tidak ingin membuatku berpikir bahwa kau peduli denganku," lirih Chanyeol, memutar tubuh untuk memunggungi Baekhyun. "Jangan hentikan aku."

Mulut Baekhyun mendadak jadi kaku untuk mengatakan apapun. Ia menggigit bibir, mengamati figur Chanyeol yang lama-kelamaan menjauhi pandangan. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang saat ia menuruni tangga—melingkupi sang kakak dalam rasa bersalah yang memuncak. Baekhyun menghela nafas, menundukkan kepala untuk menatap kosong lantai—mencengkram kuat kain celana.

Mengapa ia harus dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pengecut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Agak jarang bagi Baekhyun untuk terbangun pada pukul setengah empat pagi.

Ia menekan knob pintu—perlahan didorong ke depan agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, sebelum menutupnya kembali. Selama beberapa detik, ia hanya berdiri di depan kamar, memandangi bisu sebuah pintu lain di seberang yang masih tertutup rapat—tangan meremas kain celana piyama yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak detik di situ untuk merenung, tatapan tak seberapa fokus diarahkan pada objek yang sama, hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas—menghadapkan tubuh ke samping lalu berjalan agak lambat menuruni tangga. Samar-samar gesekan sepatu pada lantai terdengar dari lantai satu, dan ia seketika tahu bahwa adiknya sudah pulang.

Chanyeol sedang dalam masa diskors tujuh hari. Ia ditugaskan untuk ikut membantu pengurusan anak-anak kecil di sebuah panti asuhan. Chanyeol akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali jam enam, kemudian meneruskan aktivitasnya di akademi belajar yang ayah daftarkan sampai tengah malam. Baekhyun sesekali mengintip dari atas sebagaimana lelaki itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di ruang tengah untuk mengerjakan tugas laporan kegiatan sosial sembari menonton televisi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar, menuangkan sebotol bir ke dalam gelas. Baekhyun mengawasi lelaki itu lewat samping matanya, menggelengkan kepala kecil sebelum berlalu melewati Chanyeol untuk mengambil sejumlah buku catatan bahasa Jepang yang tertinggal dekat meja _bar_. Berduaan dengan Chanyeol dalam diam telah menjadi kebiasaan permanen di antara mereka; itulah sebabnya Baekhyun bisa lebih bersikap tenang sekarang.

"Aku mabuk."

Baekhyun spontan menggerakkan kepala ke asal suara, menaikkan alis bingung akan raut muka melamun Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak memandang Baekhyun selagi ia berdeham, meletakkan gelas kecil yang belum terminum ke atas meja. "Aku agak mabuk saat aku mencium Jinri," dada Baekhyun menjadi nyeri tiap ia teringat akan memori menyakitkan itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendiri—"

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil namanya halus, menyela perkataan lelaki itu sebelum ia bisa menceritakan kebohongan yang Baekhyun tidak harap dengar. "Itu sudah lama berlalu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun serius, mata lelaki itu yang melebar terlihat ketakutan tanpa alasan. "Aku mengatakannya agar kau tidak salah paham," ujarnya dalam intonasi nada yang sedikit tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun merasa terperangkap dalam bola mata kecokelatannya. "Aku belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku tidak mau kau beranggapan bahwa aku sengaja membiarkan Seolguk menyakitimu."

 _Bohong._

Baekhyun tidak mau terbuai bualan Chanyeol lagi.

"Terserah," jawabnya acuh tak acuh, mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi lain. "Berhenti membuat masalah. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pihak sekolah."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Kau tahu benar aku tidak akan membuat masalah jika mereka tidak memulai duluan."

"Jadi?" Baekhyun mengembalikan tatapan tenang pada Chanyeol, mengangkat alis untuk meminta penjelasan. "Apa kau pikir mengeroyok orang sebagai ganjaran karena mereka telah bermacam-macam denganku adalah sesuatu yang tepat?"

Ekspresi datar merujuk ke wajah Chanyeol. "Ya," ia langsung menjawab, mata tidak berkedip. "Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dingin. "Ayah tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi seorang berandalan."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kupikir harus kulakukan."

Baekhyun tertawa mencemooh, mengarahkan tatapan lucu dibuat-buat pada lelaki itu. "Inilah alasan mengapa kau sangat kekanak-kenakkan," sesudah ia mengatakan itu, ekspresi Baekhyun sebelumnya memudar—tergantikan oleh delikan mata jenuh. "Kau melakukan hal-hal yang kau pikir benar, namun yang ada itu justru merepotkan ayah dan aku."

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, mengeluarkan tawa pahit yang terdengar parau di telinga Baekhyun. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" ia menatap Baekhyun sendu. "Apa kau tidak menganggap dirimu merepotkan?"

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menyangkal, "Aku—"

"Saat kau pulang larut malam tanpa kabar, apa kau anggap itu tidak merepotkan?" sela Chanyeol terburu-buru, pandangan mata melembut seraya ia menatap kakaknya intens. Baekhyun serontak menutup mulut, menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang tiba-tiba mengering. "Saat kau tertidur di _7eleven_ dan aku harus mencarimu kemana-mana selama berjam-jam, apa kau anggap itu tidak merepotkan?" Chanyeol perlahan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun—meski ia masih menyisakan jarak agak lebar di antara mereka. "Saat kau mendekatiku lalu menyingkirkanku begitu saja oleh masalah yang sepele, apa kau anggap itu juga tidak merepotkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, mata terlarut dalam tatapan intens Chanyeol—suara detak jantungnya yang berdegup pada kecepatan tinggi sepenuhnya membuntu pendengaran. Sesuatu dalam dada Baekhyun ingin meledak, perasaan-perasaan salah yang selama ini membelenggunya memaksa untuk dibebaskan. Ia memalingkan wajah, darah berdesir hebat oleh kegugupan tidak masuk akal yang adik kandungnya sendiri sebabkan.

Baekhyun membenci kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" ia akhirnya berbicara, mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol gemetaran. Mata lelaki itu melebar. "Masih banyak materi yang harus kupelajari dan mendengar ocehanmu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Selamat tidur."

Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh meringkasi buku, menumpuk mereka asal menjadi satu, lalu menyisihkan satu tatapan terakhir kepada Chanyeol. Tetapi sebelum ia bisa berjalan melampaui Chanyeol, lelaki itu terlebih dahulu menghadang tubuhnya—menjebak Baekhyun di antara _bar_ dan setumpuk buku yang tengah ia rangkul. Kepala Baekhyun sedikit terbentur pada bahu Chanyeol, tanpa sengaja mengundang aroma parfum familiar itu untuk merasuki penciumannya sehingga ia langsung mendorong lelaki itu menjauh. Baekhyun takut kehilangan kontrol atas perasaannya apabila ia berlama-lama menghirup aroma itu.

Ia menengadah, menunggu banyak perkataan ketus yang kelak akan terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Namun lelaki itu sebaliknya tersenyum sedih. "Ada apa?" ia justru bertanya, suaranya yang lembut mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kenangan menyenangkan masa lalu mereka sebelum ciuman itu terjadi. "Kesalahan lain apa yang aku lakukan sampai kau menjauhiku?" Mata Chanyeol yang agak berkaca-kaca menyayat hati Baekhyun, dan ia memalingkan muka—menahan air mata untuk tiba-tiba bertumpahan. "Setidaknya katakan padaku apa kesalahanku supaya aku bisa memperbaikinya."

Baekhyun bergeming, meskipun Chanyeol terus menunggu jawabannya—masing-masing tangan mengepal erat pada dua sisi.

"Baekhyun, kau membingungkanku."

Chanyeol sedang memandang kosong lantai saat Baekhyun balik menatapnya. "Kau bilang kau membenciku; kau tidak mau melihatku," ia menelan ludah sejenak kemudian mengalihkan tatapan pada Baekhyun lagi—pandangannya yang sendu setengah melunak. "Tetapi kau lalu memasakkanku _omelette_ , membuatku berpikir bahwa kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengartikan seperti apa seluruh isyarat yang kau berikan padaku," kata Chanyeol halus, suaranya lebih serak dari biasanya. "Semuanya tampak begitu jelas tapi terlalu buram untukku pahami…"

Terselubung keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," panggil Chanyeol dalam nada ceria yang justru terdengar menyakitkan. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan. "Jangan mengacaukan perasaanku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala untuk menemukan dirinya terperangkap dalam kesenduan di mata Chanyeol lagi. Ia memalingkan pandangan sejenak sebelum kembali menatap lelaki itu dingin. "Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucapnya lemas, mengacuhkan ekspresi tidak terbaca Chanyeol. "Kau membuang-buang waktuku, Chanyeol."

Lalu pada detik itu juga, Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdorong ke meja _bar—_ buku-buku catatan bahasa Jepang yang ia rangkul terjatuh berantakan ke lantai—bersama kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya erat, memaksa bibir mereka untuk menyatu dalam ciuman yang kasar. Mata Baekhyun melebar; ketika ia membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Chanyeol justru memiringkan kepala guna memperdalam ciumannya, mata tertutup rapat menikmati sensasi akan penyatuan bibir mereka—melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang hingga lumatan bibirnya mampu meredam suara Baekhyun. Air mata sama-sama merembes dari kelopak mata mereka; Chanyeol menangis dalam ciumannya seraya ia mendesakkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat untuk mengambil alih bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terus memiringkan kepala mengikuti ke mana arah Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tak mempedulikan penolakannya dengan mengulum bibir Baekhyun lebih kasar pada setiap kecupan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas; Chanyeol merampas semua udara yang ia hembuskan, menyisakan Baekhyun untuk hanya bergantung pada jeda tipis yang sesekali lelaki itu ambil di tengah ciumannya. Segala usaha Baekhyun untuk menjauhkan jarak mereka berakhir sia-sia sebab Chanyeol merangkulnya erat, membenamkan bibir mereka tambah dalam setiap detiknya. Ia menangis, dada berdenyut-denyut menyesakkan seraya ia menggeliat lemah di bawah cengkraman Chanyeol—berulang-kali bergerak untuk melepaskan salah satu jeratan kuat jemari Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun membenturkan bahunya pada dada Chanyeol keras, mendorongi Chanyeol berkali-kali sampai kontak bibir mereka akhirnya terputus.

Baekhyun lantas melayangkan satu tamparan keras pada pipi Chanyeol. Ia menghapus air mata dan campuran saliva mereka di bibirnya—mendelikkan mata pada adiknya tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya, deru nafas memburu oleh air mata yang bertumpahan tidak karuan.

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi; dada naik-turun dalam keadaan tidak stabil dan sebuah senyum perih terulas di wajah. "Menunjukkan padamu bagaimana perasaanku," desisnya, bahu lelaki itu bergetar karena ia berusaha untuk menahan tangis. "Kau perlu tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit yang terpaksa kutahan untuk setiap perlakuan dan kata-katamu padaku," lapisan kristal putih di balik _hazel_ Chanyeol akan hambur sebentar lagi. "Kau terus-terusan menghancurkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu," pandangan Chanyeol agak sayu. "Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah dingin. "Tutup mulutmu."

Poni Chanyeol basah akan keringat dingin di dahinya. "Kalau begitu," ia mengepalkan tangan erat tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka. "Karena kau tidak mau mendengarku bicara," Chanyeol menyeringai kecut. "Haruskah aku menciummu lagi supaya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?"

Sebuah tamparan keras lain mendarat pada sisi pipi Chanyeol yang sama. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya ia melangkahkan kaki ke belakang untuk bertumpu pada meja _bar_ —menghindari kedekatan tubuh mereka. "Kontrol kata-katamu!" ia berseru lagi, suaranya semakin keras karena emosi yang meletup-letup. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu pada kakakmu sendiri?!"

Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat tangan untuk memegang pipinya, mengalihkan sebuah pandangan kosong ke lantai—mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang begitu menghakiminya. "Kakak…" ia tertawa kecil dalam kepiluan. "Kau adalah kakakku."

Setetes air mata menjatuhi pipi Baekhyun. "Keterlaluan…" lirihnya, "Jika ini yang kau sebut dengan ingin memperbaiki semuanya, maka kau salah," Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan beberapa buku catatannya yang tersebar berantakan di lantai dan berlalu melewati Chanyeol. "Aku hanya semakin jijik denganmu."

Begitu ia membelakangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali bercucuran air mata—satu telapak tangan ia desakkan pada bibir untuk menyembunyikan isakannya. "Menjauhlah dariku," ujarnya terbata-bata, mengambil nafas di sela-sela tangisan untuk meneruskan: "Aku jijik melihatmu."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun yang lambat mengisi keheningan di dalam ruangan, mengiringi pelan suara lembut tangisan tertahan mereka. Baekhyun hendak menaiki tangga ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau kepadaku?" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, merasakan alas kakinya yang melekat pada lantai oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. "Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengembalikan kita seperti dulu?"

Baekhyun terus terdiam sebab ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk meneruskan, "Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa semua usaha yang kulakukan tidak mungkin mengubah apa-apa. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita?"

Terdapat sebuah jeda selama beberapa detik, dan Baekhyun mendengarkan seksama isakan Chanyeol yang mengeras—memperdalam rasa bersalah yang selama ini mengurungnya. "Buat apa aku berusaha kalau kau terus-terusan menepisku?"

Baekhyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini pergi, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menembus permukaannya yang kering hingga berdarah.

"B-Baekhyun…" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu rapuh; Baekhyun ingin memeluknya—memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya. Chanyeol sesenggukan. "A-aku—aku menyerah."

Baekhyun menekan telapak tangan di sekitar mulutnya, menahan suara apapun yang memaksa untuk keluar—penglihatan sepenuhnya kabur oleh setumpuk air mata yang tumpah begitu saja.

"M-maafkan aku," bunyi gagang pintu yang ditekan menyambut pendengaran Baekhyun. Chanyeol terhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas lembut. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Lelaki itu kemudian menutup pintu lantang, menyentak Baekhyun dalam posisinya—meruntuhkan kesunyian oleh bunyi gas sepeda motor yang sengaja dikeraskan. Baekhyun tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit, membebaskan ratapan yang sedari tadi ia pendam di hadapan Chanyeol—memegang _railing_ tangga sebagai topangan baginya untuk tidak terjatuh. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, kepalan tangan ia gunakan untuk menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dari mengeluarkan isakan yang pilu.

Baekhyun membenci kenyataan bahwa ia akan terus bersikap layaknya seorang pengecut.


	14. Chapter 14: Complicated

Masa-masa SMA akan berakhir dalam hitungan minggu.

Selepas pengumuman _suneung_ , para siswa kelas dua belas tidak lagi disibukkan oleh setumpuk tugas dan jadwal pembelajaran yang padat—melainkan ujian sekolah wajib berturut-turut tiap minggunya serta persiapan menuju hari kelulusan. Berbeda dengan tahun-tahun kemarin, penyusunan panitia utama _graduation party_ pada masa angkatan ini bisa dibilang berantakan dan hampir mendekati _deadline_. Kesialan tersebut menyebabkan sejumlah murid tertentu untuk pulang lebih sore dibanding yang lain, menghabiskan dua sampai tiga jam di ruang rapat guna membahas tuntas kebutuhan pesta. Tak mengejutkan bila kebanyakan dari para panitia memperoleh nilai buruk untuk ujian sekolah mereka.

Beruntung Baekhyun tidak mengalami hal yang sama. Bertubi-tubi tugas berat sekretaris yang ia wajib selesaikan dalam waktu pendek tidak menggagalkan Baekhyun untuk tetap meraih nilai ujian terbaik. Ia hanya mengantongi nilai rata-rata 97 sampai seratus dalam semua mata pelajaran, mengantarkan Baekhyun sebagai penguasa skor keseluruhan sementara—mengalahkan Son Seungwan yang memperoleh peringkat kedua. Sekilas prestasinya memang terlihat menggiurkan, namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah pelupa cukup akut sehingga ia rela tidur dua jam sehari demi mempelajari ulang seluruh bahan-bahan ujian.

Itulah mengapa Baekhyun dapat bernafas lega ketika ia menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian sekolah.

Dua puluh menit sebelum ujian terlaksana, Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkan kelas untuk mengurung diri di kamar mandi laki-laki lantai dua—terduduk santai di atas toilet sambil membaca _PDF_ menyangkut kisi-kisi ujian Biologi. Gosip palsu yang berbunyi bahwa sering ditemukannya hal berbau mistis di sekitar sini mengakibatkan kamar mandi tersebut jadi sepi pengunjung. Nyaris tidak ada siswa yang berani ke sana, apalagi setelah mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan terkadang menjadikan tempat itu sebagai sarang "pembantaian" korban _bully_ mereka. Mungkin cuma Baekhyun yang tidak takut akan dua hal di atas dan malah memanfaatkan kesepian kamar mandi untuk belajar di pagi hari—pada jam-jam yang sekiranya tidak mengganggu aktivitas para preman sekolah, tentu saja.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala berulang-ulang, kecanduan dalam _beat_ yang adiktif dari lagu _Bermuda Triangle_. Mulut komat-kamit gagal untuk menyamai kecepatan _rap_ Zico, ia hampir menjatuhkan ponsel oleh kaget ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah bantingan pintu kamar mandi yang mendadak muncul. Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara selagi ia menekan tombol _"stop"_ tanpa melepas kedua _earphones_ —mendengarkan begitu seksama langkah kaki yang tegas memasuki ruangan diiringi bunyi pintu yang terkunci serta keran yang baru dinyalakan. Sial, ia terjebak.

"Chanyeol."

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

 _Jongin._

"Mereka menantang kita lagi."

Baekhyun serontak menoleh. "Mereka siapa?" kali ini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar, bersamaan dengan bunyi keran yang diputar untuk mengeraskan aliran air. "Teman-teman Seolguk, maksudmu?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut. _"Yep,"_ kata Jongin singkat, "Memangnya siapa yang berlagak berani menantang kita setiap saat?"

Chanyeol mendecih, intonasinya jelas meremehkan. "Kutebak ia sengaja memprovokasi kita untuk memerasku."

"Bukankah keluarganya jatuh miskin?" ujar Jongin emosi; Baekhyun dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu sekarang. "Pecundang itu menggunakan cara kotor untuk mencari uang. Murahan sekali."

Chanyeol tidak merespon, dan selama beberapa menit, keadaan kamar mandi menjadi sepi sebab keduanya memilih untuk diam. Baekhyun mengigiti bibir, satu tangan sengaja ditekan pada mulut guna meredam suara pernafasannya yang mungkin bisa terdengar dari jauh sembari memaksakan kakinya untuk tidak bergerak. Ia terjebak di antara rasa penasaran dan kesal karena satu, ia ingin tahu pembicaraan mereka; lalu dua, sepuluh menit lagi ujian akan dimulai dan ia harus kembali ke kelas. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak membuang nafas frustasi.

" _Anyway,"_ Jongin tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan, "Mereka mengajak kita bertemu minggu depan. Mungkin hari Selasa atau Kamis… kau bisa datang?"

Baekhyun menunggu, berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan menolak tawaran tersebut mentah-mentah—namun yang ada ia justru dikejutkan oleh jawaban santai lelaki itu empat detik selanjutnya.

" _Hm."_

Sang kakak menggertakkan gigi pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu nanti," seseorang dari mereka kemudian membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi. "Oh ya, Yeol. Mereka tidak menantang kita untuk perkelahian biasa, tapi—"

Sebuah gerakan refleks tak disengaja akan kaki yang digeser mengakibatkan ponsel Baekhyun di pangkuan otomatis terbanting ke lantai—menghentikan Jongin untuk berbicara lebih lanjut dan membawa keheningan ke dalam ruangan. Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh mengambil ponselnya, sempat lupa bahwa tindakan barusan justru akan memperkeruh kebisingan yang terlanjur ia ciptakan. Ia membeku di tempat, mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk dibaringkan di atas tempat sampah. Baekhyun diam-diam merutuki diri sendiri.

"Ah!" Jongin pura-pura tercengang meski Baekhyun tahu ia tengah menyeringai lebar sekarang. "Mengagetkan saja!"

"Siapa di sana?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan pada saat-saat seperti ini, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar."

Seseorang membanting pintu bilik paling pojok dari sebelah kiri, langkah kaki diperlambat seraya ia melanjutkan untuk membuka satu per satu pintu berurutan. Baekhyun berada dalam bilik paling pojok di sebelah kanan, dan cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukannya. "Hey, pengecut," kata Jongin, diiringi dorongan keras-keras akan sebuah pintu mendekati bilik Baekhyun. "Tunjukkan dirimu kalau berani," ia bersenandung main-main, "Jangan sampai kami yang menemukanmu duluan."

Baekhyun mengambil nafas pelan, mengangkat kakinya dari atas tong sampah kemudian berdiri—tangan gemetaran ia gunakan untuk membuka kunci bilik. Ia menelan ludah seraya ia mendorong pintunya ke depan secara lamban dan agak waswas.

"Ini dia."

Cemooh Jongin sedikit mempengaruhi keberanian Baekhyun, tetapi ia setengah menggeleng, mendorong pintu tersebut lebih ke depan guna berjalan dari baliknya—sebuah bayangan hitam akan figurnya memantul di dinding putih kamar mandi, sebelum perlahan-lahan menampakkan diri kepada pandangan mereka.

Jongin seketika menganga.

Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajah, dan tindakan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, emosi segera mengambil alih ketegangannya tadi sehingga ia pun tidak merasa ragu-ragu untuk menghampiri lelaki itu—mencampakkan Jongin yang kini mematung di belakang mereka.

 _"Uh,"_ Jongin gelagapan, memandangi gugup bergantian antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia merapatkan gigi, takut-takut berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "B-Baekhyun- _hyung_ …"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan siswa berkulit agak kecokelatan di sampingnya, tatapan tetap melekat pada Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau ada kelas tambahan setiap hari?!" seruan Baekhyun membelah keheningan di kamar mandi. Ia mendelikkan mata ke arah Chanyeol. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk seenaknya membolos bimbingan belajar demi menuruti kemauan Seolguk?!"

Jongin membasahi bibir, ekspresi menunjukkan rasa ketidaknyamanan yang luar biasa. "Baekhyun- _hyung_ …" ia menggumam, sungguh tak memiliki keberanian untuk ikut campur.

"Mau kau apakan anak itu?!" tanya Baekhyun tegas, melemparkan tatapan sinis lewat kaca. "Apa kau ingin mendapat sanksi yang lebih berat dari sekolah?!" suaranya semakin keras seiring hitungan detik berlalu, "Masa diskorsmu baru selesai dan kau mau membuat masalah lain?!"

Jongin mengedipkan mata canggung, memindahkan pandangan dari lantai ke kaca kamar mandi berulang-ulang—bertanya-tanya mengapa bentakan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berefek pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa susah sekali mengaturmu?!" Baekhyun menggeram frustasi melihat raut datar yang sedari tadi tidak luput dari wajah Chanyeol. "Kami hanya menginginkanmu untuk belajar, mendapat nilai baik, dan masuk ke universitas yang bagus!" ia meneruskan, mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk sesekali menuruti perintah ayah dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan mereka. "Perlukah aku memantaumu setiap saat dan melaporkannya pada Ayah?!"

Ekspresi tidak peduli yang Chanyeol sengaja berikan pada Baekhyun lewat kaca hanya memperparah api yang terlanjur menjalar ke mana-mana. Dahi Baekhyun mengerut ketika ia membentak lebih keras, "Park Chanyeol!" ia mengeratkan pegangan pada kain celana untuk menahan emosi. "Harus berapa kali Ayah dan aku memberitahumu untuk menjaga sikap?! Apa kau tidak malu karena terus-terusan membuat onar?!"

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar bentakan Baekhyun, menganga menyaksikan pertengkaran sepihak kakak beradik tersebut. Air muka yang tertulis di wajah lelaki itu memohon untuk segera meninggalkan kamar mandi ini.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan nafas kasar, emosi meledak-ledak oleh sikap acuh tak acuh yang Chanyeol terang-terangan tunjukkan. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana nanti, besok, atau minggu depan," ia memperingati dengan nada yang mengancam, "Kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di akademi belajar sampai pukul delapan malam dan jangan harap aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk keluyuran," Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya. "Kau harus di rumah untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, kepala ditolehkan ke arah berlawanan—tak berencana untuk menanggapi Baekhyun sedikit pun.

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk garis lurus kaku; ia memandang Jongin dari sudut matanya, menyadari bahwa amukannya barusan telah mempercanggung keadaan. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Kau boleh protes, tapi aku tidak peduli," ujarnya, mengontrol volume suaranya agar agak lebih pelan—meski sisa-sisa amarah masih terdengar. "Kau dengar aku?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, guratan yang semakin dalam di dahinya menandakan bahwa ia tidak dapat menahan emosi. Ia lantas menoleh, membalas tatapan dingin Baekhyun lewat kaca dengan sebuah seringai main-main. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" ia mengangkat kedua alis meremehkan. "Kalau tidak ada, bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku muak mendengarmu."

Jongin tidak dapat berkedip memandangi mereka, mata membulat tidak percaya oleh intonasi datar Chanyeol. Sejenak ia ingin angkat bicara untuk menegur Chanyeol atas sikapnya yang kurang ajar, namun tindakan tersebut cepat-cepat ia urungkan setelah melihat balutan air mata tipis di balik masing-masing _hazel_ Baekhyun. Jongin mengamati iba bagaimana Baekhyun membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, tangan memeras kemeja seragam sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Jongin benci menyaksikan mereka bertengkar.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau _akan_ menyesal."

Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuh memunggungi Chanyeol, berjalan menuju pintu guna membukanya ketika Chanyeol berbicara lagi, "Simpan amarahmu itu, _hyung_ ," pegangan Baekhyun pada gagang pintu mengerat seraya lelaki itu tertawa mengejek. "Kau terpancing emosi oleh sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kau ambil pusing."

Baekhyun ingin menyeringai masam. _Ironis._ Kata-kata yang dulu ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol telah berbalik menyerangnya. Menekan gagang kuat, Baekhyun menarik pintu dan membantingnya keras—berlari menuju kelas tanpa menghiraukan beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir ke pipi.

Ia lelah menghadapi Chanyeol.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 _ **COMPLICATED**_

* * *

Baekhyun mematah sumpit menjadi dua, menggerakkan alat makan tersebut guna mencampur mi bersama bumbu yang lama-kelamaan menyatu dalam mangkuk _Shin Ramyeon Black_. Asap panas beserta aroma melezatkan yang mengepul dari sana menggoda Baekhyun untuk cepat-cepat mencicipinya, menundukkan kepala guna mengangkat sedikit mi lalu memasukkannya ke mulut—mengeluarkan bunyi _slurp_ yang pelan. Ia mengunyah lambat, mata memandang kosong pada meja selagi tangannya menggerakkan sumpit untuk mengangkat lebih banyak mi. Baekhyun menghabiskan seisi mangkuk sambil melamun, pikiran masih melayang ke mana-mana saat ia beranjak untuk melempar mangkuk ramen ke tempat sampah.

Ia tengah meneguk segelas air putih ketika seseorang tiba-tiba meletakkan sesuatu di hadapannya, setengah membanting sebuah amplop putih panjang yang bercapkan logo _"University of Tokyo"_ _._

Baekhyun mendongak untuk mendapati Chanyeol berdiri kaku di depan meja makan, satu tangan menggenggam secangkir teh panas. Lelaki itu tidak menatap Baekhyun selagi ia berkata, "Tiket emasmu menuju kebebasan," suara Chanyeol terdengar agak lemas meskipun ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Kau tidak bohong saat kau bilang kau ingin angkat kaki dari rumah ini."

Baekhyun menatap amplop tersebut sekilas sebelum mengarahkan pandangan tegang pada Chanyeol. "B-bagaimana—" ia bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup hingga berbicara terbata-bata, "—kau…"

Chanyeol setengah menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun datar, sudut bibir sebelah kiri agak terangkat guna memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Oh- _seonsaeng_ menitipkannya padaku," ujar lelaki itu, mengangkat bahu tenang. Baekhyun tidak tahu alasan pasti di balik rasa bersalah yang sekarang mulai mengusiknya. "Selamat telah menjadi salah satu siswa yang mendapat beasiswa ini cuma-cuma," Chanyeol melanjutkan, tak ada tanda-tanda kesenangan dalam senyuman palsunya yang mengembang. "Pasti mudah bagimu untuk lolos."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan Chanyeol memalingkan wajah ke depan, memandang lurus ke dinding dengan ekspresi kosong. Baekhyun membiarkan lelaki itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai Chanyeol kembali berbicara, "Hanya saja…" Baekhyun menatapi dalam diam Chanyeol yang berulang-kali menelan ludah, tampaknya kehilangan kata-kata. "Kupikir selama ini…" ia lalu berhenti untuk menggelengkan kepala kecil sambil menyeringai sedih. "Lupakan."

Baekhyun terus membisu meski matanya tidak meninggalkan figur Chanyeol yang lambat-laun pergi menjauhinya—tak mempedulikan amplop putih yang sedari-tadi belum ia sentuh di atas meja. Chanyeol hendak menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama ketika ia tiba-tiba memutar tubuh ke belakang untuk menatap Baekhyun tajam, kekecewaan dan pilu terpampang di wajahnya. "Pada malam sebelum pesta kejutan di Jeju," ia berujar lambat, "Semua yang kau katakan padaku…" Chanyeol tampak putus asa, salah satu tangan mengepal. "Apa kau hanya membual?"

Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut, menjelaskan bahwa _tidak_ , ia tak mungkin berbohong—akan tetapi rasa takut dan bersalah menghalangi Baekhyun untuk bahkan menjawab apapun sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam, mengamati Chanyeol yang langsung berbalik membelakanginya ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Tidak usah kau jawab," ucap lelaki itu pelan, seolah-olah kesulitan untuk menemukan suaranya, "Kurasa aku tahu jawabanmu sekarang."

Derap cepat kaki Chanyeol menuju kamar menyembunyikan teriakan Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia pun menunduk, menyeret amplop putih tersebut dari atas meja untuk diletakkan pada pangkuannya—memandangi perangko kecil bergambar bunga sakura yang tertempel di sana.

 _Maafkan aku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salah satu keuntungan Baekhyun untuk memiliki teman seperti Oh Sehun adalah mereka sama-sama seorang _potterhead_ yang cukup fanatik.

Sebuah _marathon_ film _Harry Potter_ semalaman merupakan aktivitas yang wajib mereka adakan minimal dua bulan sekali. Tak peduli seberapa hafal mereka pada semua kejadian—sekaligus percakapan—yang muncul di layar kaca televisi _LCD_ kediaman Park, Baekhyun dan Sehun tetap menikmati keseluruhan tayangan seolah-olah ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka menonton seri tersebut. Reaksi keduanya terhadap adegan-adegan tertentu masih sama seperti dulu: mereka akan menangis haru dan berteriak histeris bila perlu—terutama Sehun, yang tak dapat berhenti mengoceh tiap mereka dihadapkan pada beberapa bagian yang sangat menegangkan. Baekhyun sampai muak menahan diri untuk tidak menyumbat mulut anak itu dengan kaleng permen.

Berjam-jam terlewati semenjak mereka memulai ritual ini, dan Baekhyun menggeser bantal ke bahu Sehun untuk menyandarkan punggung dekat leher sang adik kelas—kaki diluruskan bebas menguasai sofa hitam yang berdesain memanjang. Sekarang adalah giliran seri ketiga, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , untuk diputar dan tak ada bunyi lain yang terdengar di ruang keluarga kecuali percakapan asing beraksen _British_ diiringi _background music_ bervolume cukup keras lewat dua _speaker_ hitam di sisi kanan dan kiri. Semua lampu sengaja dimatikan untuk menambah kesan suasana bioskop, dan gambar bergerak dari televisi-lah yang menjadi satu-satunya pusat cahaya di sana. Jarum jam boleh menunjuk pada angka sebelas dan enam; akan tetapi perjalanan mereka untuk menyelesaikan _marathon_ sampai akhir masih tergolong jauh.

Sehun menguap kecil. Ia menarik bantal yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk bersandar dan meletakkannya di belakang punggung sendiri—mengabaikan kepala sang kakak kelas yang otomatis ambruk di atas dadanya. Baekhyun langsung menengadah untuk melayangkan sejuta sumpah-serapah yang tentunya tidak digubris oleh Sehun. "Kau lebih suka yang mana, _hyung_?" ia malah mengganti topik, tak mengambil pusing omelan Baekhyun. "Ron Weasley versi anak-anak atau dewasa?"

Baekhyun mendelik dari bawah, menaikkan kepala ke atas bahu Sehun sebelum memandang televisi lagi. "Anak-anak," jawabnya santai, mengabaikan suara muntah yang Sehun sengaja buat-buat.

" _Ew_ , pedofil."

Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk besar berisikan _popcorn_ di meja, memasukkan sejumlah biji ke mulut bersamaan. Ia menatap Sehun sejenak untuk menyalurkan ekspresi _"apa-kau-bercanda"_ sebelum sungguhan menyahut, "Apa kau bercanda? Dulu ia lumayan imut!"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak seimut Tom Felton," ia mengelak, salah satu tangan terulur untuk mengambil segenggam penuh _popcorn_. "Ia adalah kombinasi sempurna dari imut dan tampan semasa kecil."

Baekhyun menoleh ke atas untuk menyeringai oleh kemenangan. " _Ew_ , pedofil," tirunya, puas akan kesempatan balas dendam yang muncul secara instan.

Sehun memutar mata, menyesali keteledoran berbicaranya tadi—mencatat baik-baik di otak untuk lebih berhati-hati lain kali. "Maksudku," ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan agar sang kakak kelas berhenti mengejeknya, "Coba kau lihat foto-foto Tom yang terbaru. Ia terlihat menua… _argh!_ "

Draco Malfoy kemudian muncul di layar, rambut _blonde_ agak panjang yang berantakan mendukung wajahnya yang kala itu agak _boyish_ tapi sangat tampan. Baekhyun mengunyah beberapa biji _popcorn_ di mulut sambil berkomentar, "Aku paling suka Malfoy pada era ini. _Prisoner of Azkaban_."

Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk dilambaikan di depan muka Baekhyun, dan sang kakak kelas menuruti _high-five_ Sehun dengan menepukkan telapak tangan mereka keras-keras. Sehun tidak komplain. "Aku juga!" serunya, ekspresi cerah seketika. "Aku bersumpah ia terlihat sangat, sangat tampan di jaman itu. Aku sempat menyukainya selama beberapa bulan."

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi datar. "Bukankah kau mudah menyukai seseorang?" ia mengeraskan suara kunyahan _popcorn_ untuk menggoda Sehun. "Dasar laki-laki gampangan."

Sehun mengerutkan bibir jengkel, menggerakkan tubuh kasar agar kepala Baekhyun terjatuh sadis ke sofa tanpa peringatan—berbenturan kasar dengan setumpuk novel seri _Percy Jackson_ yang tadinya dijadikan penyangga lengan bagi Baekhyun. Sang kakak kelas serontak merintih kesakitan, dan di saat itu juga, ponsel Sehun mendadak berdering keras oleh _chorus_ lagu _Bolbbalgan4_. Baekhyun mengangkat kepala paksa untuk mengintip layar ponsel Sehun, menyeringai licik ketika tulisan _"Jongin is calling"_ berkelap-kelip di sana dalam _font_ ekstra besar. Sehun tampak salah tingkah sendiri sebelum akhirnya mendorong Baekhyun menjauh dan menggeser tombol gagang telepon hijau.

"Halo?" jawab Sehun ragu-ragu, tangan terangkat untuk menempelkan benda persegi tersebut pada telinga. Baekhyun tertawa jahil selagi ia bangkit dari sofa untuk mengamati sang adik kelas sambil mengatur poni yang awut-awutan. "Ya, dia tengah asyik merapikan rambut di depanku. Ada apa?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menguping jelas apa yang Jongin katakan, namun ekspresi Sehun lambat-laun berubah menjadi panik. "Kau serius?! Apakah ia baik-baik saja?! Di mana kalian sekarang?!" Sehun nyaris berteriak kepada ponsel, matanya melebar saat ia membalas pandangan Baekhyun yang kebingungan. "Baiklah, tolong kirimkan nomor kamarnya lewat _KakaoTalk_. Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun serius. "Chanyeol- _sunbae_ sedang dirawat di rumah sakit," nafas Baekhyun serontak tercekat, konsentrasi anak itu buyar hingga ia tidak menyadari musik orkestra keras yang menyentak-nyentak dari _speaker_. Sehun lalu berdiri untuk mengambil jaketnya di seberang sofa. "Ia terlibat kecelakaan tunggal yang cukup serius."

Mereka memesan satu unit taksi menuju rumah sakit—berpakaian ala kadarnya sambil membawa satu kantong plastik putih berisikan mi hitam kesukaan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun paksakan beli dalam perjalanan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh pagi ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar _VIP_ nomor 288, gigi gemetaran akibat udara dini hari yang agak dingin. Jendela kotak mungil pada pintu mengizinkan mereka untuk mengintip ke kamar, menyaksikan Chanyeol yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur—salah satu kaki dan tangan terlilit perban tebal. Bahkan dari luar pun, Baekhyun dapat melihat luka-luka kecil maupun goresan tipis yang telah menyebar di sekitar wajah Chanyeol.

Tak mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sehun cepat-cepat membuka pintu—mengagetkan Jongin sekaligus Chanyeol untuk berhenti menonton televisi dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dua pasang _hazel_ identik bertemu dalam pandangan mata yang singkat; wajah pucat serta bibir lebam keunguan Chanyeol menyulut amarah Baekhyun hingga ia tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang mengucapkan salam padanya. Gelak tawa terbahak-bahak yang berasal dari televisi pun tidak mampu memecah suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba memadati ruangan. Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain dalam diam.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menggeram mendapati Chanyeol yang langsung membuang muka. "Melihat kondisimu sekarang, agak mengejutkan untuk tahu bahwa kau tidak dalam keadaan koma."

Mata Sehun dan Jongin membelalak mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Sehun langsung menoleh, memandangi Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. _"Hyung!"_ ia berseru dalam arti memperingati.

Baekhyun tidak menggubris teguran Sehun. "Apa kau lumpuh?" suara Baekhyun melemah, air mata tampak mengancam untuk turun. Sehun dan Jongin tercengang bukan main oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sembarangan. "Setidaknya kami tidak perlu khawatir kau bisa berulah kalau kakimu tidak berfungsi lagi."

Sehun menggenggam lengan Baekhyun kaku. _"Hyung…"_ ia berbisik, mengamati Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sengaja melekatkan tatapan pada lantai. "Kata-katamu…"

"Chanyeol mengalami patah tulang di bagian fibula," Jongin takut-takut angkat bicara, berniat menghindarkan Chanyeol dari amarah Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan mendengar Baekhyun melanjutkan omong kosongnya yang macam-macam. "Kata dokter penyembuhannya akan memakan waktu kira-kira sepuluh minggu… untuk sementara Chanyeol akan menggunakan alat bantu jalan."

Ekspresi Baekhyun melembut; ia memperhatikan iba salah satu kaki Chanyeol yang tengah diperban. "Ada lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Nanti dokter yang akan memberitahumu lebih lanjut—" ia menghentikan pembicaraan sebab Sehun berkali-kali menyenggol sikutnya sembari berbisik ekstra pelan _"ayo, keluar"_. Jongin mengerutkan alis. "Tidak," ia menolak mentah-mentah perintah Sehun, menarik yang lebih muda mendekat untuk berbisik langsung ke telinganya. "Aku tidak mau Chanyeol dimarahi lagi!"

Sehun mendorong Jongin jauh-jauh, menggandeng pergelangan tangan lelaki itu kemudian menariknya mendekati pintu. "Kami akan membelikan _sunbae_ teh hangat," ia beralasan, masa bodoh dengan ekspresi Jongin yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan penolakan. "Silahkan berbincang-bincang!" sahut Sehun canggung lalu menutup pintu agak keras. Baekhyun tidak dalam suasana hati untuk menertawai teriakan Jongin yang kekanak-kanakan dari luar.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun datar. "Kalau kau tidak mau melihatku, keluar saja."

Baekhyun terdiam, memindahkan tatapan dari kaki ke wajah Chanyeol. "Jongin bohong," ia menghela nafas, mengucapkan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan apa yang Chanyeol baru katakan. "Sepeda motormu tidak sepenuhnya terpeleset karena jalan yang licin, melainkan karena kau yang berusaha untuk menyaingi kecepatan Seolguk."

Kebisuan Chanyeol adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Sikap lelaki itu yang menampakkan bahwa ia tidak peduli membangkitkan amarah untuk segera mendominasi emosi Baekhyun. "Jadi ini yang Jongin kemarin maksud dengan 'bukan perkelahian biasa'?" tanyanya, menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Sebuah balap liar tidak penting yang kau turuti demi harga diri tinggimu itu?!"

Chanyeol setengah menoleh untuk menghindari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Ayah akan marah besar bila ia mengetahui hal ini," Baekhyun pikir ia akan kehabisan nafas sebentar lagi. Memaki-maki Chanyeol telah merenggut banyak energi dari tubuhnya. "Apa kau lupa bahwa ia akan tiba dari Montreal minggu depan?!" mata Baekhyun agak memerah oleh rasa kantuk dan emosi yang berlebihan. Ia menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering. "Alasan lain apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menutupi onarmu?!"

Bentakan Baekhyun meninggalkan gema dalam kamar yang sunyi. Ia tahu benar bahwa sebentar lagi seorang suster akan datang untuk mengusirnya ke luar jika ia bersikeras membuat kegaduhan—namun ia tidak peduli. Sebaliknya, ia menunggu. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan apapun, sebuah penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi atau sederet kata-kata menenangkan yang mampu meredakan amarahnnya. Kepasifan Chanyeol telah melebihi batas, dan Baekhyun menginginkan lelaki itu untuk _menjawab_.

Ia menunggu; ia sungguh-sungguh menunggu dan ketika apa yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol bukanlah kata-kata—melainkan sebuah tawa pahit yang dipaksakan, Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa kau kemari," Chanyeol berbicara dingin, menyisakan sedikit tawa itu untuk perlahan mereda. Baekhyun benci melihat seringaian masam lelaki itu. "Tidakkah kau pikir akan lebih baik kalau kau mulai mengemasi barang-barangmu ke Jepang daripada mengunjungiku di rumah sakit?" tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam mencegah Baekhyun untuk bernafas teratur; Baekhyun mengharapkan seseorang untuk membuntu telinganya dari hujaman perkataan lelaki itu. "Kau tidak seharusnya di sini, _hyung_. Segeralah keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku sendiri yang memanggil suster untuk menyuruhmu pergi."

Sebelum setetes air mata bisa lolos dari manik Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah memiringkan tubuh membelakanginya—salah satu tangan meremas selimut putih di sekitar dada. "Aku kenyang," ia berkata dalam suara yang serak, "Kau bawa pulang saja mi hitamnya."

Pandangan Baekhyun kabur; ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bersuara saat ia melempar kantung plastik tersebut ke tempat sampah. Air matanya telanjur meluap ke pipi lalu leher, dan Baekhyun menggigit bibir untuk tidak terisak di hadapan Chanyeol—sesak di dadanya memburuk karena ia tidak bisa bernafas. Kepala ditundukkan, Baekhyun kemudian menarik topi _hoodie_ untuk menyelimuti kepala sekaligus wajahnya—berjalan terburu-buru menjauhi Chanyeol sebelum isakannya mengeras. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia tengah menangisinya.

Terkejut oleh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar, Sehun lantas berdiri untuk menghampirinya. _"Hyung—"_

Baekhyun melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan menengadah, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata kepada Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka seketika bungkam, mulut menganga menyaksikan mata Baekhyun yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepala lagi, mengangkat tangan sekilas untuk menurunkan poni sampai menutupi matanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sehun berniat untuk mengejar Baekhyun, namun Jongin bergerak cepat untuk menghalanginya—menarik lengan yang lebih muda untuk mundur.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala lambat. "Biarkan ia sendiri."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rumah sakit tidak mengulur-ulur waktu perawatan Chanyeol di rumah sakit. Setelah menjalani rawat-inap selama satu hari, dokter memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk pulang. Ia hanya perlu melakukan _checkup_ sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan guna memulihkan bagian kakinya yang patah. Meski sementara ia akan dibantu oleh kruk (alat bantu jalan berupa tongkat dengan pegangan di tengahnya), dokter tetap melarang Chanyeol untuk banyak berjalan—mengingat bahwa patah tulang yang ia alami masih baru dan takutnya akan terjadi pembengkakan. Dokter juga mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk menggunakan salep serta mengganti perban secara rutin pada luka di lengannya guna menghindari infeksi yang parah.

Chanyeol beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Jongin. Semenjak pertikaian kecil mereka di rumah sakit, Baekhyun menolak untuk bertatap-muka dengan Chanyeol—yang mana mengakibatkan semua urusan menyangkut Chanyeol jatuh ke tangan Jongin. Sang adik kelas menemani Chanyeol di rumah sakit, mengantar-jemput Chanyeol dari rumah ke sekolah, dan sesekali menginap berhari-hari untuk sekadar membantu bibi Eunji mengurus Chanyeol. Pada hari-hari pertama Chanyeol belum terbiasa menggunakan alat bantu jalan, ia terpaksa membolos sekolah dan Jongin kemudian datang untuk memberitahukan tugas akhir yang perlu diselesaikan.

Sebagai kakak, terus terang Baekhyun malu karena ia cuma berani mengurus Chanyeol dari balik layar. Ia mengikuti semua perkembangan Chanyeol lewat Jongin, diam-diam mengingat setiap hari apa dan pada minggu ke berapa Chanyeol akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _checkup_ bersama lelaki berkulit kecokelatan tersebut. Ia hafal salep mana yang Chanyeol usapkan pada luka di lengannya, _painkiller_ mana yang Chanyeol kadang minum kala kakinya terasa nyeri, dan minuman apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ia terbaring di tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponsel. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol setiap saat, memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di rumah maupun di sekolah.

Namun segala yang Baekhyun lakukan cukup terlaksana dari kejauhan.

Realitanya Baekhyun tetap menghindari Chanyeol, mengisi jadwal kosong di rumah dengan acara-acara tidak penting bersama Sehun agar ia dapat kabur dari tanggung jawab. Ia akan berangkat pagi dan pulang malam, cepat-cepat bersembunyi di kamar dan berpura-pura tidur jika Jongin atau bibi Eunji berkali-kali mengetuk pintu untuk meminta bantuannya. Baekhyun mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol saat mereka berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menyambut kedatangan ayah. Ia melakukan apapun demi memperkecil kesempatan berinteraksi mereka.

Pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Baekhyun terjebak dalam rumah dengan sebuah beban yang berat. Karena bibi Eunji dan Jongin sedang keluar guna menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing, Baekhyun pun—mau tidak mau—dipaksa untuk menggantikan pekerjaan mereka sementara. Mengantar makanan ke kamar sekaligus mengobati luka Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang susah; hanya saja Baekhyun merasa sangat canggung untuk tiba-tiba merawat lelaki itu seusai blak-blakan mengabaikannya berminggu-minggu. Baekhyun takut akan penolakan seperti malam itu di rumah sakit.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dua kali—agak gugup membuka pintu sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisikan semangkuk sup rumput laut beserta nasi dan segelas susu cokelat panas. Mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, Chanyeol langsung mendongak dari ponsel, ekspresi datar terpilin menjadi terkejut oleh kehadiran Baekhyun. Mata mereka yang bertemu dalam tatapan kelewat canggung membuat Baekhyun tambah menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima permintaan Jongin. Chanyeol membuang muka, bibir lelaki itu mengetat karena berusaha membendung amarah.

Baekhyun berdeham tegang. "Jongin pergi untuk mengurus masa berlaku paspornya," ia memberitahu, berjalan lambat menghampiri Chanyeol. "Untuk sekarang, tolong habiskan makan siangmu dulu. Aku akan mengobati lukamu nanti."

Baekhyun lantas berhenti di sebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol, meletakkan nampan tersebut pada laci kecil. Walaupun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak mungkin merespon, ia tetap mengajak lelaki itu bicara: "Sekilas informasi saja, aku tidak akan keluar sampai kau menghabiskan makan siangmu," Baekhyun sengaja menyelipkan sedikit intonasi main-main untuk menghangatkan tensi dingin di antara mereka, "Kalau kau ingin aku cepat pergi, maka kau harus mulai menyantap makananmu dari sekarang."

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, pandangan gusar ditempatkan pada selimut dan tangan meremas ponsel. Baekhyun mengambil segelas susu panas dari nampan—mengulurkan gelas tersebut dekat Chanyeol untuk memudahkan lelaki itu mengambilnya. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan. "Apa kau mau teh saja?" Baekhyun menawarkan, mengerutkan dahi karena lelaki itu justru menggeram pelan. "Kalau kau mau—"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangan untuk mendorong gelas itu kasar, menumpahkan isinya yang sangat panas ke sekujur tangan Baekhyun hingga ia merintih kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas tersebut ke lantai—serontak tercengang oleh bunyi pecahan kaca nyaring yang mendengung di telinga. Susu cokelat telah menyebar kemana-mana, membasahi ujung _jeans_ Baekhyun serta membentuk aliran kecil bersama puing-puing putih yang menyamai warna lantai. Tangan Baekhyun tampak memerah, dan ia otomatis mengusap kulitnya perlahan—rasa perih akibat sentuhan ringan tersebut memaksanya untuk mendesis pelan. Baekhyun memang bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menahan sakit.

"Keluar," suara rendah Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk menengadah, terperangah oleh air muka lelaki itu yang datar. Chanyeol lantas menoleh, menatap Baekhyun tajam sambil menyerukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kali: "Keluar!"

Baekhyun tidak menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Ia menekuk alis, mengembalikan sebuah pandangan marah kepada Chanyeol. "Tidak," ia menolak, meski ia tahu bahwa harga dirinya sekarang benar-benar terinjak. "Aku bilang aku akan di sini sampai kau menyelesaikan makan siangmu," Baekhyun kemudian melutut guna mengambili sejumlah pecahan kaca yang berserakan—tak memedulikan darah yang mengucur akibat tusukan beling-beling kecil. "Terserah berapa kali kau mau mengusirku," ia berusaha berbicara sambil meredam perih, "Aku tidak peduli."

Chanyeol mendelikkan mata pada tangan Baekhyun yang berdarah. "Apa kau gila?!" ia berteriak, yang mana tidak digubris oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi, memandangi Baekhyun yang mengambil asal kertas bekas dari laci kamarnya sebagai tempat untuk mengumpulkan pecahan kaca. Merintih frustrasi, Chanyeol lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke samping guna mengambil nampan dan melakukan apa yang Baekhyun tadi minta—yakni mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis menyaksikan sang adik yang memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulut dan mengunyahnya. Ia kemudian meluruskan kaki, meremas kertas berisi pecahan kaca yang terlihat dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah—mengelapkan sedikit darah di sana sampai mengering. "Kalau kau mau ke kamar mandi, pakailah sandalmu terlebih dahulu," Baekhyun memperingatinya, menunjuk pada lantai yang basah akan susu cokelat. "Berjaga-jaga jika ada pecahan kecil yang tersisa."

Baekhyun menyalakan keran wastafel, menggigit bibir begitu tangannya terbasuh oleh air dingin—sekilas mendesis untuk menahan perih. Ia termenung di depan kaca, membayangkan ulang apa yang barusan terjadi sambil memegangi salah satu tangan. Menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan memori itu dari pikiran, Baekhyun lantas mengambil perban dan obat merah dari sebuah kotak—menuangkan cairan obat agak berantakan ke seluruh telapak dan bagian belakang tangan lalu asal-asalan menggulung perban mengitarinya. Efek perih yang ditimbulkan mengakibatkan Baekhyun untuk berkali-kali merintih pelan.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan membawa segelas teh panas dan kain setengah basah untuk mengelap lantai, lelaki itu sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya—dua mangkuk kosong beserta sendok tersusun rapi di atas nampan. Baekhyun meletakkan kain tadi pada lantai—membiarkannya menyerap sisa susu cokelat sampai bersih—lalu meraih kotak obat dari atas meja belajar Chanyeol. Mendorong perasaan canggung dan takut yang membelenggu saat ia menghampiri lelaki itu, Baekhyun tetap menyisakan jarak di antara mereka saat ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Chanyeol.

Ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau berhati-hati sebab sang adik hanya terdiam selagi Baekhyun menarik lengannya lembut guna melepaskan perban yang lama.

"Aku membencimu."

Baekhyun seketika berhenti mengusapkan alkohol di sekitar luka Chanyeol, sehelai kapas tipis basah menempel kaku pada kulit lelaki itu. Ia tidak mendongak meski ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol kini menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu," ujar lelaki itu kemudian, suaranya yang pelan menyebabkan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

Itu bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba meringankan beban yang tiba-tiba merangkak menuju dadanya. "Aku tahu," bisik Baekhyun lembut, mengambil sebuah jeda untuk menutuli luka Chanyeol dengan _cotton bud_ yang telah dilapisi salep. "Kau pasti senang saat mendengar bahwa aku akan pergi ke Jepang sebentar lagi," Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Aku?" nada Chanyeol tidak terdengar ramah; ia mengeluarkan tawa getir. "Inikah alasan mengapa kau bersikap baik padaku?" suara Chanyeol meninggi, "Cara halus untuk mengucapkan _'selamat tinggal'_ sebelum kau meninggalkan kami?!"

Baekhyun menghindari pandangan marah Chanyeol. Ia melilitkan perban pada luka Chanyeol secara hati-hati, menggenggam lengan Chanyeol erat agar lilitan tersebut bisa terlihat rapi. "Hanya beberapa tahun, Chanyeol," ia menjawab tenang, mengambil perekat dengan tangan yang lain kemudian menempelkannya pada perban. "Setelah itu aku akan kembali—"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan genggaman Baekhyun pada lengannya, memaksakan Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan bertatap-mata dengan _hazel_ Chanyeol yang menyala akan emosi. "Penipu!" teriak lelaki itu, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kuat. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan?!" Baekhyun menutup mulut, membiarkan Chanyeol menuangkan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aku sangat mengenalmu, Baek…" sang adik perlahan melonggarkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, suara yang tadinya keras mulai mengecil. "Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau lulus."

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dari tempat tidur, melepaskan tangan mereka yang bersentuhan untuk mengambil nampan di atas laci. Mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol yang sayu, ia menunjuk perban di lengan kiri lelaki itu. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau menambahkan perekat agar tidak mudah lepas," Baekhyun menyarankan, menjongkok sedikit guna mengambil kain pada lantai dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Chanyeol menatapnya kosong. "Pelan-pelan saat kau minum karena tehnya masih panas," ia tersenyum tipis kemudian memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol. "Beristirahatlah yang banyak."

Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu kamar ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Ini bukan perpisahan," ia menengadah untuk bertemu mata tajam Chanyeol—masing-masing tangan lelaki itu mengepal. "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja setelah kau ke Jepang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menekan knob pintu—perlahan didorong ke depan agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, lalu menutupnya kembali. Selama beberapa detik, ia hanya berdiri di depan kamar, memandangi bisu sebuah pintu lain di seberang yang masih tertutup rapat—tangan meremas kain celana hitam tebal yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak detik di situ untuk merenung, tatapan tak seberapa fokus diarahkan pada objek yang sama, hingga akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan—menghadapkan tubuh ke samping lalu berjalan agak lambat menuju tangga. Samar-samar suara suara Ayah dan bibi Eunji terdengar dari ruang makan, ditambah oleh bunyi-bunyi tegas akan garpu dan pisau yang bertabrakan di atas piring.

Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu hadir di ruang makan, bertempat duduk di sebelah Ayah—mengabaikan sarapan yang tersedia di depan mata. Ia tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Baekhyun, pandangan sengaja dipusatkan pada layar ponsel dengan _earphones_ menyumpal kedua telinga. Baekhyun membasahi bibir, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sebelum mempercepat langkah menghampiri meja makan untuk mengambil dua buah roti sekaligus. Mengetahui kehadiran Baekhyun, ayah pun mengibaskan koran dan melipatnya berantakan.

"Baekhyun," ia mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun membalas sapaan canggung ayah lewat senyuman tipis. "Rapi sekali penampilanmu; kau mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun menempati kursi di depan ayah, mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong setumpuk roti berselai stroberi menjadi dua. "Kursus bahasa Jepang," jawabnya singkat, dan detik itu juga ia merasakan tatapan Chanyeol mulai teralihkan padanya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mempertahankan ekspresi tenang.

Ayah mengangkat alis bercanda. "Wah… akhir-akhir ini kau rajin menekuni bahasa Jepang," tatapan pura-pura curiganya menuai tawa kecil dari Baekhyun. "Apa kau berencana untuk mengambil sastra Jepang di universitas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng; ia telah membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba buka suara, "Apakah Ayah tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun mendapat _full scholarship_ dari Universitas Tokyo?" intonasi gembira lelaki itu menarik atensi ayah dan Baekhyun untuk memandang ke arahnya. Senyuman lebar Chanyeol seketika membingungkan Baekhyun. "Ia adalah salah satu dari dua murid di sekolah kami yang memperoleh penawaran itu."

Mata ayah kemudian membelalak oleh rasa terkejut setengah mati. "Universitas Tokyo yang terkenal itu?" ia nyaris berseru, mulut menganga ke direksi Baekhyun. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan; akan tetapi masing-masing dari keduanya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda. Chanyeol terlihat ceria, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dingin—menerka-nerka tujuan Chanyeol untuk membahas perihal beasiswanya. Mereka nyaris tidak pernah berinteraksi, namun kenapa lelaki itu bersandiwara seakan-akan hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja? Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis main-main, wajah ditekuk guna berpura-pura sedih. "Apa kau belum memberitahu Ayah tentang ini?" ia lantas menggelengkan kepala, menggumamkan _"tch"_ keras-keras. "Sesibuk itukah kau mempersiapkan kehidupan barumu di Jepang sampai kau lupa mengabari Ayah?"

Tidak butuh satu detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari sindiran yang tersembunyi di belakang ekspresi riang Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludah, memberikan tatapan kecewa pada lelaki itu—menunggu Chanyeol untuk balik menatapnya, namun Chanyeol sengaja membuang muka. Ayah malah tersenyum lebar di kala raut muka kedua putranya sama-sama kaku. "Menakjubkan!" ia tidak bisa mengontrol seruannya, "Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang di keluarga kita akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas Tokyo. Baekhyun, Ayah bangga padamu. Kau pasti senang sekali!"

Terjebak dalam permainan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun susah untuk tersenyum, tapi ia mengangguk sekali—memaksakan bibirnya untuk sedikit melengkung guna mengekspresikan ucapan terimakasih.

" _Baekhyun, Ayah bangga padamu."_

Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sangat merindukan sebuah pujian langsung dari ayah.

"Tentu saja," intonasi sarkasme Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba langsung merusak suasana hati Baekhyun, " _Hyung_ terlihat senang untuk bersekolah di Jepang," tatapan lelaki itu yang ramah menakuti Baekhyun. "Kutebak ia sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya dari sekarang."

Baekhyun memilih untuk diam ketika Chanyeol meneruskan dalam intonasi yang tenang, "Lagi pula…" ia lalu meletakkan garpu dan pisau di masing-masing sisi piring guna memindahkan atensi pada Baekhyun. "Siapa lagi yang tidak senang saat tahu bahwa ia mendapat peluang untuk meninggalkan rumah keluarga yang ia benci?"

Senyuman sumringah ayah perlahan sirna dari wajahnya, tergantikan oleh raut muka yang tercengang tidak karuan. Keheningan kaku lantas menyelimuti mereka bertiga, menyisakan bunyi tegukan air yang Chanyeol minum sebagai penutup sarapan. "Apa aku salah bicara?" ia menolehkan kepala pada Baekhyun, tatapan yang tadinya ramah seketika menajam saat melihat delikan tertahan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu pun menggertakkan gigi. "Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau mau?" Chanyeol nyaris berseru, "Segera membebaskan diri dari kami?"

Ayah tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Ia berkali-kali membuka mulut kemudian menutupnya, kebingungan untuk bereaksi menghadapi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba naik pitam. Baru semenit yang lalu mereka sedang berbahagia membahas prestasi Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol kini menjadi emosi tanpa alasan. Padahal seseorang yang duluan membahas tentang beasiswa Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Apa Ayah tidak sadar?" Chanyeol menatap ayah sekilas untuk memicingkan mata ke arah Baekhyun lagi. "Pasti memuakkan bagi Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama orang-orang yang ia anggap sudah membuangnya sepuluh tahun lalu," hembusan nafas Chanyeol berangsur-angsur menjadi cepat, "Jika bukan karena masalah biaya, mana mungkin Baekhyun mau tinggal bersama kita?" Baekhyun tidak memutus kontak mata mereka meski tatapannya sedikit bergetar. "Dulu ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk menghubungi kita. Bukankah itu berarti ia membenci kita?"

Baekhyun melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam delikan Chanyeol. "Aku berkata begini karena sampai sekarang pun aku tidak percaya bahwa kakakku yang bertahun-tahun 'menghilang' tiba-tiba kembali," Chanyeol menghentikan bicaranya untuk memandang kosong meja makan. "Dulu aku malah berpikir bahwa aku memang tidak punya kakak karena 'kakakku' tak sekalipun sudi menengok keadaanku," terselip sebuah jeda lagi seraya ia menelan ludah. "Ia seperti sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri sampai tidak mempedulikan adiknya…" Chanyeol menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun sendu. "Itupun kalau ia masih menganggapku adiknya."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala lambat, memohon kepada Chanyeol lewat tatapan mata mereka untuk berhenti bicara agar ayah tidak perlu menyaksikan mereka bertengkar, namun lelaki itu salah mengartikan permintaan Baekhyun. Rahang mengeras, ia tidak mempedulikan ekspresi pilu Baekhyun dan melanjutkan: "Katakan, tidakkah kau bosan untuk tinggal bersama kami?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dalam nada yang menikam. Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan air matanya. "Kau sering mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak sabar untuk angkat kaki dari rumah kami. Apa kau sudah menunggu kesempatan ini sejak lama?"

Mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menjawab, Chanyeol terus berbicara, "Kau tahu betul kau akan lolos; itu sebabnya kau tidak ragu-ragu memanfaatkan kejeniusanmu yang luar biasa itu untuk mencoba beasiswa di Jepang," setetes air mata tiba-tiba turun tanpa peringatan, dan Baekhyun hanya membisu di atas kursi—tak mencoba untuk menyekanya. "Kau tidak sabar untuk menghilang," suara Chanyeol semakin mengeras; tatapan penuh kebencian yang ditujukan kepadanya membuat Baekhyun lantas terisak. "Kau tidak sabar untuk tak perlu berhadapan dengan kami lagi."

Kali ini ayah tidak mau diam saja. Air mata Baekhyun telah mengundang amarahnya untuk segera menyela kelancangan bicara Chanyeol. "Diam!" ia kemudian menggebrak meja keras untuk mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol.

Akan tetapi teriakan ayah tidak sedikitpun mempengaruhi lelaki itu. Chanyeol justru memandang Baekhyun bengis. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?" wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit basah oleh keringat serta tangisan membuat Chanyeol semakin marah. "Aku tahu bahwa kau masih menyimpan kepahitan yang sama dari sepuluh tahun lalu," ia tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang tampak kehilangan nafas karena meredam tangisannya, dan mencurahkan semua yang selama ini ia pendam saat itu juga. "Kau benci pada kenyataan bahwa kami mempunyai hidup yang lebih baik dari kalian. Kau benci pada Ayah karena ia telah menyia-nyiakanmu—"

Ayah mendelikkan mata tidak percaya. "Chanyeol!"

Kebenaran yang Chanyeol ucapkan menghancurkan pertahanan Baekhyun untuk membendung air matanya. Ia membuka mulut, ingin meneriaki Chanyeol untuk _berhenti_ , meneriakkan pada lelaki itu bahwa apa yang ia katakan sudah keterlaluan—namun apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun hanyalah suara nafasnya yang tersendat oleh tangisan. _Tentu saja_ , Baekhyun menggigit bibir hingga berdarah, _tentu saja Chanyeol tahu_. Satu hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini—melindungi dirinya dari perkataan Chanyeol yang terasa menikamnya dari belakang.

"Haruskah aku menyebutkan satu hal lain yang lebih konyol tentangmu?" Chanyeol menyeringai remeh. "Kau _iri_ padaku," ia menekankan suaranya pada kata tersebut kemudian tertawa pahit. "Bohong jika aku bilang bahwa aku tidak merasakan kecemburuanmu padaku," Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tawanya seakan mendengung di telinga Baekhyun—menertawai kepahitan yang Baekhyun tengah ratapi. "Tatapanmu saat kau melihat foto-foto masa kecilku dengan Ayah… itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku sadari."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sayu. "Aku _tahu_ , Baekhyun," ia mendesis marah, "Jangan anggap aku sebodoh itu."

Ayah memandang Baekhyun bersalah, terenyuh oleh isakan Baekhyun yang terpatah-patah. "Baekhyun…" lirihnya sangat pelan hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

Chanyeol menggeram menyaksikan Baekhyun menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam intonasi yang mencemooh, "Kukira di saat-saat seperti ini harusnya kau memberitahu kami tentang cara licik macam apa yang akan kau pakai untuk menyingkirkan kami dari hidupmu."

Ayah memegang lengan Chanyeol, memaksakan lelaki itu untuk menoleh menghadapnya. "Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mempedulikan ayah, meruncingkan kata-katanya agar mereka dapat menembus dada Baekhyun—mematikan Baekhyun sebelum ia bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol takuti akan berbalik melukainya. "Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang menipu kami dengan bualan manis seperti _'aku akan kembali'_ karena aku tahu benar bahwa yang kau maksud adalah _'selamat tinggal'_."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, mengambil masker dari saku untuk dikenakan—menyingkirkan poninya yang basah ke samping. Pandangan Chanyeol tambah menajam saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursi. "Ayah, m-maaf," ia akhirnya berbicara setelah terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, suara sengau agak terbata-bata, "Aku harus pergi. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Ayah mengedipkan mata, mengamati setumpuk roti selai yang belum tersentuh di atas piring sambil menegakkan punggung. "Baekhyun," ia mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun panik. "Sarapanmu—"

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi berang; ia mengeratkan pegangan kedua tangan pada meja makan sebagai tumpu untuknya bangkit dari kursi tanpa melepas pandangan dari figur Baekhyun yang menjauh. Kaki Chanyeol gemetaran tidak karuan saat ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke depan—menyadarkan ayah dari lamunan sehingga ia cepat-cepat memegang lengan lelaki itu erat. "Chanyeol!" ia berteriak, memaksakan lelaki itu untuk duduk. Namun Chanyeol mengerang, melepas paksa genggaman ayah di lengannya sambil mendelikkan mata ke arah Baekhyun. Tindakan kecil itu menyebabkan salah satu telapak tangan Chanyeol di atas meja untuk sedikit bergeser dan tak sengaja tergores oleh pisau makan—menyobek kulit lelaki itu sampai darah pun mulai mengalir ke sekitar piring.

Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menoleh bahkan ketika ayah menyerukan pada bibi Eunji untuk membawa kotak obat.

"Pembohong!" teriak Chanyeol lantang, menghancurkan keheningan yang mencekik dengan gemaan suaranya dalam ruangan. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang berdarah untuk membanting kruk di sebelah kursi, nafas tidak terkontrol oleh emosi hingga ia nyaris terjatuh jika ayah dan bibi Eunji tidak memegangi bahunya dari belakang. "Terus saja menghindari kami!" Chanyeol menjerit lebih keras meski suaranya hampir habis, mata mulai berair karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh—sebaliknya mempercepat jalan menuju pintu. Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan ayah yang berusaha menenangkannya. "Bukankah itu yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan kami?!"

Pintu ditutup, dan bentakan Chanyeol menyentak telinga Baekhyun—mengirimkan tikaman yang tajam ke sekujur tubuhnya. Selama beberapa detik ia pun terpaku di hadapan pintu, tangan masih memegang gagang gemetaran seraya matanya memanas oleh air mata yang ia coba tahan. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, ucapan Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya hingga ia mendapati air mata untuk kembali bercucuran. Rasa familiar akan darah telah terasa di lidahnya, namun ia tetap menggigiti bibir demi menghentikan isakannya yang mengeras.

Baekhyun memang menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol; ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendengar Chanyeol menjatuhkannya lagi.

Tetapi yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui adalah jika untuk sekali saja ia mau menoleh ke belakang, ia akan melihat bahwa bukan ia yang satu-satunya menangis di sana. Butiran-butiran kristal bening juga telah berjatuhan dari _hazel_ Chanyeol, nafas terpaksa didesakkan untuk menelan isaknya—berharap agar seseorang yang kini tersedu di depan pintu tidak mendengar bahwa lelaki itu tengah meratapinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hush_ _now, my angel_

 _I will always be with you,_

 _In your pretty smile,_

 _In a glow of tears,_

 _Out across the frosty night,_

 _I'll be there with you_

Baekhyun menekan tombol _"pause"_ pada layar—melepaskan _earphones_ lalu memasukkannya ke bagian depan tas. Ia melamun untuk beberapa saat, menggerakkan jemari di sekitar ponsel sembari menikmati kesunyian ruang kelas 12-1. Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at; para murid kebanyakan langsung pulang sesudah bel dibunyikan, menyisihkan Baekhyun menjadi satu dari secuil siswa yang masih berada di sekolah dengan segala urusan mereka yang mesti diselesaikan. Tidak, Baekhyun bukan tengah mengerjakan tugas proposal atau apa—karena sesungguhnya ia resmi _assignment-free_ sejak berminggu-minggu lalu dan sekadar berniat menganggur di kelas sampai seorang petugas kebersihan sekolah datang untuk mengusirnya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin pulang untuk sementara.

Menguap kecil, ia lalu mengulurkan jari untuk membuka kunci ponsel saat seseorang mendadak mengetuk pintu kelas.

" _Hyung!"_ Jongin melambai ceria, langsung memasuki ruangan untuk mendatangi Baekhyun—sebuah _iPod_ seri lama di genggaman. Baekhyun melirik gugup ke belakang sang adik kelas, tak mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol. "Ternyata kau masih di kelas," ia tersenyum ramah. "Ayo pulang bersama kami!"

Bernafas lega karena Chanyeol ternyata tidak ada di sini, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah," tolaknya sopan. Ia tidak mau menjadi pengacau suasana hati Chanyeol. "Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku." Membohong tidak pernah termasuk dalam keahlian Baekhyun, tetapi ia terpaksa melakukan itu demi menghindari Chanyeol. Sejak konfrontasi lelaki itu di depan ayah minggu lalu, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali menyerah. "Terimakasih atas tawarannya."

Jongin mengangguk, bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas—tangan diangkat guna melambai-lambai lucu ke arah Baekhyun. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia memberi Baekhyun satu kali tatapan terakhir sebelum berlalu. "Hati-hati dan cepatlah pulang!"

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak meladeni nasihat Jongin.

Ia tetap duduk ketika bus yang ia kendarai berhenti di depan halte dekat rumah—membiarkan kendaraan tersebut membawanya ke terminal agar ia bisa membeli satu tiket perjalanan ke Daejeon. Segala peringatan hati-hati yang Chanyeol dulu sering katakan sudah tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Baekhyun. Ia mengaktifkan _airplane mode_ , menyumpal telinga dengan lagu-lagu _EDM_ masa kini yang tidak biasa ia dengarkan sambil memandangi jalan lewat jendela bus. Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri untuk sebentar saja.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Daejeon: gedung-gedung tinggi familiar yang berkeliaran, dan sekerumunan orang yang bergerombol untuk menyeberang jalan. Baekhyun setengah berlari bersama mereka saat lampu pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna hijau—mata menjelajahi sekitar sembari mengingat-ingat memori masa lampau dengan ibu. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah Baekhyun, menarik poninya ke belakang terus-menerus hingga tampak berantakan, namun anak itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia berseri-seri begitu bus berwarna hijau langganannya berhenti di depan halte.

 _Ayo bersenang-senang._

Dan Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu, nyaris berjalan ke sana kemari untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang yang diberikan ayah. Ia mengunjungi tempat perbelajaan terbesar di Daejeon, membeli sejumlah baju yang sekiranya cukup untuk didesakkan ke dalam tas. Ia memasuki sebuah _café_ terkenal yang baru-baru ini dibicarakan Jongdae, memesan dua gelas cokelat panas yang harganya mahal bukan main. Ia pergi ke _convenience store_ terdekat untuk menyantap tiga _cup_ ramen kemudian mencoba salah satu menu populer sebuah restoran masakan Italia.

Baekhyun terlalu bersenang-senang sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa langit yang tadinya terang sudah menjadi gelap, dan terdapat angka _22:40_ pada jam tangan digitalnya.

" _Shit,"_ adalah apa yang Baekhyun mampu katakan selagi ia mengantri untuk membeli tiket bus ke Seoul—cepat-cepat memasuki kendaraan tersebut sebelum ia tertinggal. Anak itu mendadak merasa was-was, mengetuk-ketukkan kaki berulang-ulang selama perjalanan sembari memandang tidak sabaran ke luar jendela bus. Jangan salah mengerti; Baekhyun baik-baik saja dengan berpergian ke luar kota sendiri—yang ia (sangat) tidak biasa adalah berpergian ke luar kota sendiri sampai _larut malam_. Dibesarkan oleh ibu yang tergolong disiplin, Baekhyun selalu dipaksa pulang sebelum jam menunjuk angka delapan malam. Mungkin kebiasaan itulah yang mengakibatkannya jadi ketakutan tanpa alasan.

 _01:48._

Baekhyun turun sendirian dari bus, memegang pilar halte distrik Gangnam sambil mengamati jalanan yang sesekali dilewati oleh beberapa mobil. Tidak ada satu orang pun di sini; Baekhyun terjebak antara bersyukur dan ketakutan karena ia membenci tempat yang sepi—meskipun lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalanan Seoul jelas terang-benderang. Untuk mencegah peristiwa _7eleven_ kemarin terulang, ia sengaja menonaktifkan _airplane mode_ di posisi yang mendekati rumah—sebuah aksi berjaga-jaga menghemat baterai kali-kali ia tersesat lagi dan memerlukan bantuan Jongin atau Sehun. Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar berulang-ulang, nyaris _hang_ selama beberapa detik karena notifikasi yang membeludak—menyebabkan bagian dalam ponsel untuk sedikit memanas hingga menguras banyak baterai. Baekhyun menganga takjub.

129 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sehun, 72 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Minseok, 94 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Joohyun, 61 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Chanyeol, dan 48 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongin. 342 pesan suara. 1000 lebih pesan dari grup maupun _chat_ pribadi _KakaoTalk_.

Terlalu malas untuk merespon mereka satu per satu, ia pun membuka _group chat_ dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat—tak lupa mengaktifkan kembali _airplane mode_ setelahnya untuk menghindari panggilan beruntun mereka.

 **[** **GOSSIPERZ** **– oohsehun, Joohyun, minseok kim]**

 **Byun Baekhyun: hai, maaf baru mengabari n_n sekarang aku sedang jalan kaki ke rumah dari halte bus yang sepi dan mengerikan~ o_O terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku! T^T (terharu melihat spam kalian!) CEPATLAH TIDUR. BYE. [Read - 01:52]**

Berhenti di depan rumah, Baekhyun melepas tas untuk mengambil sebongkah kunci di bagian depan—mengulurkan salah satunya ke dalam guna membuka gembok besar yang terkait pada pagar kediaman Park. Mendorong pagar tersebut ke luar, pegangan Baekhyun sejenak mengerat ketika ia disambut oleh Chanyeol yang bersandar di sebelah mobil—ekspresi lelaki itu dingin sehingga Baekhyun segera memutus kontak mata mereka. Ia menelan ludah, sejenak memunggungi Chanyeol untuk kembali mengaitkan gembok pada pagar—menekan bagian tengahnya agar terkunci. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Kau terbangun?" sapa Baekhyun canggung, mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol yang menajam dan berjalan melewati lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol kini mencoba untuk mengejarnya, bunyi kruk yang mengikuti setiap langkahnya terdengar lebih keras sebab lelaki itu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan cepat. Ia membuang nafas, terduduk di kursi tamu sambil melepas masing-masing kaos kaki dan sepatu—meletakkan mereka rapi pada rak sepatu kemudian berbalik mengenakan sandal kain yang biasa ia pakai di rumah. Chanyeol perlahan mengikutinya ke dapur, mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menghindarinya. Lelaki itu menatapi bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau berniat kabur dari rumah."

Suara Chanyeol tidak seberapa mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia sudah menebak bahwa lelaki itu akan memojokkannya lagi. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluyuran sampai dini hari," ujar Chanyeol ragu-ragu—seakan-akan ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, "Rasanya agak janggal."

Baekhyun meneguk segelas air putih lambat—tak memiliki niat untuk menghiraukan Chanyeol.

"Ke mana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Chanyeol dalam nada yang tenang tapi agak bergetar, "Jongin menanyakanmu pada seorang petugas perpustakaan dan ia bilang kau sama sekali tidak ke sana." Baekhyun meletakkan gelas di atas meja, berjalan lurus memutari meja makan agar ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak akan menjawab?" lelaki itu mengeraskan suaranya, menggerakkan kruk agak cepat untuk menyamai langkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menoleh. "Selamat malam."

Terpancing emosi oleh sikap apatis Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berteriak dalam intonasi yang kasar: "Baekhyun!" ia mendelikkan mata pada punggung Baekhyun, mengharapkan Baekhyun untuk menoleh dan berhenti mengabaikannya. "Apa kau mau bersikap sewenang-wenang karena kau akan meninggalkan rumah ini nantinya?!"

Kali ini Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, menoleh ke belakang untuk memandang lelaki itu frustrasi—masing-masing tangan mengepal erat. "Aku hanya mencari udara segar—"

Chanyeol menggeram tidak peduli; genggaman yang sangat erat pada kruk membuat Baekhyun takut lelaki itu akan membantingnya ke lantai. "Haruskah kau pulang pagi buta hanya untuk mencari 'udara segar'?!" potongnya sebelum Baekhyun bisa menyebutkan kebohongan lain yang ia tidak ingin dengar. Seruan Chanyeol serontak memerangahkan Baekhyun, membekukan mulut Baekhyun untuk mengatakan apapun. "Apa kau tak sadar betapa bahayanya di luar sana?!" barulah setelah ia meneriakkan itu, suaranya mulai melemah—ekspresi yang berang sedikit demi sedikit melembut menjadi depresi. "Aku tidak bisa menolong jika ada sesuatu terjadi padamu!" nadanya terdengar seperti memohon, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat air mata tipis yang perlahan menampakkan diri di balik _hazel_ Chanyeol. "Tak bisakah kau memahamiku sedikit dengan keadaan kakiku yang seperti ini?!"

Baekhyun terdiam; ia mengalihkan padangannya ke lantai selama beberapa detik, terjebak dalam keheningan kaku yang melingkupi mereka, sebelum mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol dingin. "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu," ujarnya lewat gertakan gigi, tak melewatkan bahu Chanyeol yang terjatuh karena kecewa mendengar ucapannya.

Lelaki itu hanya memandang Baekhyun sayu, tersenyum lebar meski itu terlihat menyedihkan di mata Baekhyun. "Aku bergantung padamu, bodoh…" jantung Baekhyun berdetak menyakitkan ketika ia menyaksikan Chanyeol menggerakkan kruknya pelan untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka. "Apa kau tahu bahwa aku bisa gila jika sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi padamu?" suara Chanyeol yang lembut membuat Baekhyun tertegun. "Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, jantungku masih berdetak sangat kencang karena ketakutan."

Darah Baekhyun berdesir akan rindu, dan ia menatap Chanyeol takut selagi kakinya mulai berjalan mundur lambat—menjauhkan jarak mereka lagi karena keinginan untuk memeluk lelaki itu begitu besar hingga Baekhyun takut ia akan benar-benar melakukan itu. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kecil, menyayat hati Baekhyun oleh ekspresi lelaki itu yang pasrah. "Setidaknya buat aku yakin kalau kau dapat menjaga dirimu dengan baik saat di Jepang nanti," ia berujar pelan, mengerjapkan mata yang sedikit berair. "Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu ke Jepang kalau kau terus-terusan mengkhawatirkanku."

Tidak ada yang berbicara seraya mereka bertatapan sendu, terdiam kaku mendengar bunyi jarum jam yang menggelitik. Baekhyun tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam _hazel_ Chanyeol yang intens, menyelami pikiran lelaki itu yang selama ini tidak dapat ia pahami.

Seluruh memori-memori mereka dulu pun tiba-tiba berputar cepat di kepala Baekhyun—menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya oleh sesuatu yang baru ia sadari. Baekhyun teringat akan setiap perlakuan dan perkataan Chanyeol kepadanya—diam-diam menghangatkannya hingga ia terjebak dalam perasaan-perasaan asing yang salah. Ia teringat akan setiap rangkulan, setiap ciuman menggetarkan yang Chanyeol hanya berikan padanya. Ia teringat akan tawa dan senyum yang dulu selalu mengelilingi mereka.

Tetapi Baekhyun juga teringat akan setiap tetes air mata yang Chanyeol jatuhkan untuk setiap bualan yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Ia teringat akan berapa kali ia menepis Chanyeol untuk setiap usaha lelaki itu memperbaiki hubungan mereka, membentakkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia ingin katakan. Ia teringat bahwa Chanyeol memendam semua kepedihan itu sendiri—berpura-pura tenang setiap saat meski Baekhyun tahu ia telah menghancurkannya berkali-kali. Ia teringat akan segala hal buruk yang terlanjur ia lakukan kepada Chanyeol demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengingat semuanya, dan ia _menyesal_ —merasakan sesak yang menggerogoti dadanya sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang terisak. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh menyesal telah menyakiti seseorang yang selama ini hanya berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Seseorang dengan senyuman bodoh yang selama ini hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya. Seseorang dengan kata-katanya yang kasar karena ia tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar.

Baekhyun menyesal telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak berhak atas perasaan salah itu.

Chanyeol terperangah menyaksikan butiran air mata yang berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Baekhyun meski kepalanya menunduk. Ia menggerakkan kruk untuk mendekati Baekhyun, mengangkat tangan ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh lengannya. "Baekhyun?" ia bertanya lambat, dan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—isakan mengeras seraya matanya sedikit membengkak.

"Maafkan aku," ia melirih, meletakkan telapak tangan pada mulut untuk meredam tangisan yang mengeras. Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alis khawatir, mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berulang-kali mengucapkan maaf sambil terisak. Tangisan tersedu-sedunya yang tiba-tiba membingungkan Chanyeol. "M-maafkan aku."

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. "Baekhyun, a-aku—" ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya ragu-ragu, mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ini adalah salahku," Baekhyun berkata histeris di sela-sela tangisan, isakannya tidak tertahankan hingga nafasnya berkali-kali tersendat. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. "Aku merusak semuanya, tapi aku selalu menyalahkanmu karena aku tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlanjur basah akan air mata. "Kau bicara apa? Aku—"

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar dengan membenciku," ujar Baekhyun lemah, memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan nafasnya tersengal-sengal—pandangan pilu yang Baekhyun berikan padanya semakin menanarkan lelaki itu. "Aku tidak pantas menjadi kakakmu," Baekhyun bertele-tele, "Aku tidak pantas berada di keluarga ini. Aku—"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya hati-hati pada laci, memastikan benar-benar bahwa ia tidak akan terjatuh sebelum mengulurkan tangan waswas untuk menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang agak basah dari dahinya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu halus, mengusap air mata Baekhyun pada pipi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan Chanyeol, memandangi Chanyeol pilu sambil terisak keras—menggelengkan kepala pada perasaan hangat yang telah menjalar melewati pembuluh darahnya akibat kontak kulit mereka. Tangan Chanyeol mengepal menerima penolakan Baekhyun. "Menjauhlah dariku!" dada Baekhyun terasa lebih sesak sebab ia yang memaksakan diri untuk berteriak. Tangisannya yang tiada henti membuat keributan di rumah mereka. "Kumohon… jangan membuat semuanya lebih berat bagiku."

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam, amarah sejenak mengusik karena ia berpikiran yang macam-macam. "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" ia mengerutkan alis. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun tersedak tangisannya sendiri. "K-kau tidak akan mengerti," ujarnya di tengah tangisan, mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol yang seolah memaksa Baekhyun untuk balik menatapnya. "Kau tidak boleh mengerti," ia menambahkan, lirihannya tidak luput dari pendengaran Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membuka mulut, menekukkan alis cemas. "Baek—"

"Kumohon jangan bicara lagi," Baekhyun menyela Chanyeol, menghadap ke samping untuk memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol. "Biarkan aku ke kamar. Aku ingin istirahat."

Bunyi lantang akan kruk Chanyeol yang menyentuh lantai mengisi keheningan ruangan; lelaki itu mengerang pelan karena kesusahan menarik Baekhyun untuk tidak berbalik tubuh. "Tidak," ia bersandar pada dinding seraya tangan yang lain menggenggam lengan Baekhyun. "Kau perlu memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

Baekhyun tidak menepis tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya, mengawasi khawatir pergerakan lelaki itu yang jika tidak hati-hati dapat menyebabkannya terjatuh. "Lupakan," ia berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman Chanyeol secara lembut, tapi lelaki itu justru mengeratkannya hingga kulit Baekhyun sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini denganmu."

Chanyeol menggeram depresi. "Baekhyun!"

"Kembalilah ke kamar," Baekhyun menyentuh pergelangan tangan Chanyeol sekilas. "Kau juga membutuhkan istirahat," ia tidak menghapus air matanya yang kembali mengalir. "J-jangan—jangan terlalu lelah."

Chanyeol mendelikkan mata mengancam; ia berseru tertahan: "Tidak!" Baekhyun menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. "Kau harus memberitahuku apa yang—"

"Ciuman itu!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit, nafas terputus-putus hebat setelahnya, dan Chanyeol pun berhenti berbicara—tubuh melemas sehingga ia perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol…" bisiknya, menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah akibat kebanyakan menangis. Lelaki itu seketika bungkam. "Ciuman itu membingungkanku."

Baekhyun lantas terisak pelan, dada naik-turun berantakan karena kesusahan mengambil nafas. Rasa nyeri yang luar biasa menyebabkan bicara Baekhyun jadi terbata-bata. "A-aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan setelah ciuman itu," ia mengawali, tak sanggup memandang Chanyeol karena raut muka terkejut lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku harap aku tidak tahu."

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar, air mata terus-menerus mengalir membanjiri pipi dan lehernya—menetes pada kerah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. "Perasaanku berantakan… aku merasa jijik terhadap diriku sendiri," Baekhyun tetap memaksa untuk berbicara walau nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena tangisan yang berlebihan, "Aku bersikeras menolak kenyataan dengan menyalahkanmu, mengucapkan semua kata-kata yang aku tahu adalah bualan untuk menutupi kesalahanku…" ia meremas kain celana. "Setiap hari aku tertekan oleh rasa bersalah dan ketakutan yang sering membayang-bayangiku."

"Aku benci memikirkanmu…" Baekhyun meneruskan, suaranya makin lama makin sengau dan serak sehingga ia terbatuk-batuk untuk beberapa kali, "N-namun aku—aku tidak bisa menghilangkan namamu dari kepalaku," ia menatap lantai kosong, ingin menertawai realita yang menyakitkan. "Kau seperti mencuri seluruh ruang kosong dalam otakku, memenuhi pikiranku dengan perilaku dan perkataanmu…" Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat kepala untuk memandang Chanyeol sendu—gigi menggeretak karena ia menggigil oleh isakannya sendiri. "Mengapa sulit sekali untuk membencimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Chanyeol mulai berkaca-kaca seraya Baekhyun berkata terpatah-patah: "Setiap hari aku menangis untuk sesuatu yang awalnya tak ingin kuakui," air mata menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau mengusapnya—membiarkan figur Chanyeol memburam karena ia takut untuk bertatap-mata dengan lelaki itu. "Aku tidak seberani yang kau pikir…" sebuah jeda selagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kecil. "Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi yang sebenarnya."

Hembuskan nafas Baekhyun gemetaran. "Maka aku pun menyangkal," ia melantangkan suaranya, mengangkat tangan untuk menghapus paksa air matanya agar ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas—memandangi lelaki itu yang kini memandang Baekhyun sendu, seribu pertanyaan tersorot dari sepasang _hazel_ lebar tersebut. Warna mata mereka yang kembar mengingatkan Baekhyun pada ibu dan tanpa sadar ia pun kembali terisak-isak, menangisi kenyataan yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa ia terima. "A-aku menyangkal bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu," Baekhyun menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering. "Aku menyangkal bahwa kau adalah alasan dari tangisanku setiap malam…" suara Baekhyun berangsur-angsur melembut menjadi bisikan, "Aku memutar-balikkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, meski semua itu sudah tertulis jelas dalam kepalaku."

"Aku menjauhimu…" air matanya berjatuhan deras mengingat seluruh tindakan bodoh yang dulu ia lakukan. "Mencampakkanmu… memojokkanmu sebagai pembelaan terhadap diriku sendiri..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir, menahan sesak yang merangkak ke dadanya karena penyesalan. "Tetapi segala usahaku berakhir sia-sia setelah aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Jinri."

Tangisan Baekhyun pecah. Memori pahit yang ia coba lupakan tidak berhenti berputar di kepalanya, mengoyak Baekhyun berulang-ulang sampai ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan—nafas tercekat seperti seluruh udara telah meninggalkan paru-parunya. "Sebagai seorang kakak, seharusnya aku senang," ia tersengut-sengut tidak berdaya, mengeluarkan tawa kecil untuk menertawai kebodohannya. "Ya, seharusnya aku senang melihat adikku mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang terlihat sempurna baginya."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala; ia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang harus ia alami. "Namun entah kenapa…" ia lantas termenung beberapa detik untuk mengecap air mata yang terkumpul di bibir—tatapan hampa pada lantai. "Entah kenapa aku malah menangis," mengingat ulang semua ini membuat Baekhyun lantas terisak-isak hebat—memandang Chanyeol sayu lewat mata yang lebam oleh air mata. "A-aku menangis begitu keras sampai aku—" ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan kemudian menggigitnya pelan, menghentikan suara tangisannya yang mengeras. "—aku kesulitan bernafas."

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari _hazel_ Chanyeol. "Baekhyun…" ia melirihkan nama itu pelan, kaki menempel kaku pada lantai—menahan untuk tidak bergerak mendekati sang kakak.

"Sesuatu yang asing dalam diriku menolak untuk melihat kalian bersama," Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Aku tidak sanggup menyaksikan kalian berciuman karena aku membenci tekanan yang terus saja menyiksa dadaku…" ia lalu menatap Chanyeol depresi, mengharapkan lelaki itu untuk mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan. "Katakan," Baekhyun menegakkan punggung, pandangannya pada Chanyeol hampir mengabur karena air mata yang hendak berjatuhan lagi. "Apakah normal untukku merasakan semua ini kepada adikku sendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu serontak membungkam mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih ingat pertanyaanmu beberapa minggu lalu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan ke direksi lain, mengenang apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. "Kau bertanya jika semua perkataanku di malam sebelum pesta kejutan adalah bualan…" Baekhyun kembali berlinang air mata saat ia menengadah untuk mempertemukan lensa cokelat mereka. "Saat itu aku tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menjawabmu… bolehkah aku menjawabnya sekarang?" Baekhyun mengambil nafas, menenangkan dadanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. "Tidak, itu bukan sekadar bualan yang kubuat-buat," ia meneteskan sedikit air mata. "Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Aku tidak bisa berbohong dan bisa kupastikan padamu bahwa aku sungguh membenci sikapku ini…"

"K-karena—karena—" Baekhyun tersendat oleh isakannya yang tertahan. "—sekeras apapun usahaku untuk berbohong, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mengakui yang sebenarnya…" ia kemudian tertawa dalam tangisannya, menatapi Chanyeol dengan berderai air mata. "Aku _bodohnya_ akan tetap mengakui kebenaran meskipun aku tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi penyesalan terbesarku..."

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam, pegangan pada kruk mengerat seraya ia mengamati Baekhyun yang tersedan lambat.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit, menggunakan sisa-sisa suaranya yang sengau untuk mengakui suatu kebenaran yang selama ini ia pendam jauh-jauh. Jeritan Baekhyun menyentak Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu membeku di tempat—tangannya terlihat gemetaran. "Aku jatuh cinta pada adik kandungku sendiri!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih pelan karena ia mulai kehabisan suara—bertubi-tubi air mata merembes dari kelopak matanya. "Tidakkah aku terlihat menjijikkan dan menyedihkan di matamu sekarang?!"

Mata Chanyeol melebar; ia perlahan menggerakkan kruknya untuk berjalan mundur, memberi jarak yang lebih jauh di antara mereka—setiap langkah yang lelaki itu ambil menikam Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit. "Itu benar," secarik senyuman masam lambat laun terlukis di wajah Baekhyun. "Menjauhlah dariku…" lirihnya lemah, "…demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan saat itu juga keheningan mencekam di antara mereka pun hancur oleh raungan Baekhyun yang rapuh.

Ia akan kehilangan Chanyeol untuk selamanya.

Dosa yang ia perbuat telah mencuri kehadiran lelaki itu dari sisinya.

Baekhyun sesegukan, menengadah untuk memandang Chanyeol sekilas. "C-Chanyeol- _ah_ , d-dengar—" ia terhenti sejenak untuk menghirup udara, denyutan jantung yang menyesakkan telah mengganggu pernafasannya. "—dengarkan aku," Baekhyun meneguk ludah, menundukkan kepala karena ia terlalu takut untuk menatap lelaki itu. "Kau tidak boleh bergantung padaku lagi," ia berbisik dalam suara serak yang hampir habis, "Jangan membelaku lagi…" Baekhyun terdengar seperti memohon, "Jangan melindungiku lagi. Jangan menangis karena aku lagi," ia menangis terlalu keras hingga bunyi lantang kruk Chanyeol yang lambat laun mendekatinya pun luput dari pendengaran. "Jangan terlibat masalah gara-gara aku lagi. Jangan anggap aku kakakmu…" Baekhyun menangis terlalu keras hingga ia tidak menyadari bayangan tinggi di lantai yang mulai bergerak menghampirinya. "Berhenti membuang-buang waktumu untuk memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kakak. Aku tidak—"

Sepasang bibir tebal yang menyentuh bibirnya seketika menghentikan Baekhyun untuk bicara.


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions

Pikiran Baekhyun serontak kalang kabut, kepala pening oleh perasaan familier akan bibir mereka yang saling meraba lewat sebuah kecupan lembut. Ia mengedipkan matanya yang basah berkali-kali, sisa-sisa air mata itu berjatuhan melalui kelopak mereka yang menggelitik wajah satu sama lain—terselip menuruni pipi Baekhyun untuk menetes pada persatuan hangat bibir mereka. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol ragu-ragu meraba jemari Baekhyun, punggung sedikit membungkuk untuk menekan bibir mereka lagi meskipun Baekhyun hanya mampu berdiri membeku di sana—tangan mengepal erat di masing-masing sisi. Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol dari dekat, menyaksikan mata terpejam lelaki itu yang bercucuran oleh air mata sebelum ia pun memiringkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun sekali—suara tangisan yang Chanyeol coba redam terdengar menyakitkan di telinga sang kakak.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan untuk mendorong bahu Chanyeol lambat, memisahkan bibir mereka dan berjalan ke belakang untuk mengembalikan ruang di tengah-tengah mereka. Chanyeol masih menutup mata. "K-kau…" Baekhyun menengadah untuk mencari kebenaran di mata Chanyeol yang gemetaran, mengecap air mata mereka di bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol setengah menunduk, menghembuskan nafas berantakan dengan air mata yang terus mengaliri dagunya. "Aku mencintaimu," ia berkata dalam suara yang serak, mengamati kosong jarak cukup lebar di antara mereka. Baekhyun seketika terpaku oleh kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol, tubuh melemas karena beban yang tiba-tiba menindih punggungnya. "Lebih dari seorang kakak," bisik lelaki itu kemudian, kepala perlahan diangkat untuk tersenyum tipis menyedihkan ke arah Baekhyun. "Mungkin selalu lebih dari seorang kakak."

Sepasang _hazel_ mungil itu perlahan melebar; Baekhyun mengedipkan mereka beberapa kali kemudian menggerakkan bola matanya menghindari pandangan sayu Chanyeol. "Tidak," ia menggunakan salah satu tangan untuk memegang _railing_ tangga, kaki mengambil sejumlah langkah menjauhi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu lagi, butiran kristal kembali bertetesan deras setiap ia menutup dan membuka matanya. "Berhenti membohongiku," Baekhyun lalu menahan tangis untuk tertawa pahit, "Kau—"

"Sebelas tahun lalu sampai detik ini juga," Chanyeol mencoba berkata meski nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, menyela pembicaraan Baekhyun demi mengungkapkan sesuatu yang telah ia sembunyikan sejak lama. Pandangan penuh rasa bersalah sama-sama tersorot dari bola mata identik mereka. "Bukankah itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari semuanya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mungkin," gigi Baekhyun gemeretak karena ia menggigil oleh isakan yang berlebihan. "I-ini salah," Baekhyun lantas meneguk ludah berkali-kali, membasahi tenggorokan yang terus mengering sebelum berbicara terbata-bata: "Aku tidak mau kita menanggung dosa yang sama—"

"Tuhan membenciku, Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya, mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan lelaki itu yang hampa saat mata mereka sekilas bertemu. Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan kepala, air mata tampak jelas berhamburan dari pelupuk dan menumpuk pada bibirnya—mulut dipaksa tertutup rapat guna menghalangi isakan yang hendak keluar. Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun akan bagaimana ibu dulu melakukan hal yang sama tatkala ayah memisahkan mereka. "Ia terlanjur membenciku sejak aku menyadari perasaanku dan tidak ingin menghilangkannya."

Lelaki itu membasahi bibirnya, sesekali meneguk liur yang telah bercampur dengan air mata. "Tuhan mungkin memberiku kesempatan untuk melupakanmu dengan memisahkan kita selama sepuluh tahun," terdapat suatu jeda panjang saat ia perlahan menengadah, tertawa hambar meskipun air mata belum berhenti berjatuhan. "Tetapi apa yang Tuhan tidak sadari adalah tak peduli berapa lama Ia berusaha mengambilmu dariku… perasaan kotor ini hanya akan tetap tinggal dan mengurungku selamanya."

Bahu Chanyeol bergetar hebat setelahnya; ia terisak-isak keras selama beberapa detik, memandangi Baekhyun rapuh melalui dua bola mata cokelat yang membengkak oleh banyaknya air mata. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung pada _railing_ tangga, detak jantung berangsur-angsur menderu mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol—terguncang oleh kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Lelaki itu meletakkan kruk di dinding sebelum berjalan setengah tertatih-tatih menghampiri Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang pergelangan sang kakak—setiap usapan yang Chanyeol berikan mampu mengirim getaran ke mana-mana. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi," ia membentangkan tangan guna merangkul seluruh jari mungil Baekhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan pada kulit Baekhyun yang dingin. "Segala yang terjadi di keluarga kita adalah salahku," Chanyeol meremas lembut tangan mereka. "Biar aku yang menanggungnya."

Baekhyun tidak melakukan perlawanan ketika Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya yang lain untuk menangkup genggaman tangan mereka, cengkeraman agak mengerat karena air mata yang berhamburan begitu saja. "Maafkan aku," ia berbisik pelan, suara nyaris tak terdengar karena terlalu serak, "Kumohon maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengambil satu tatapan terakhir pada Baekhyun, rasa bersalah menguasai _hazel_ lelaki itu yang berkaca-kaca sebelum ia melepas genggaman tangan mereka untuk tiba-tiba tersungkur ke lantai—berlutut di hadapan sang kakak dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tangan gemetaran pada pangkuan. Baekhyun seketika terperangah, air mata masih menetes ke pipi saat ia merunduk untuk menatap Chanyeol tercengang—jemari kaki mengepal karena kebingungan harus berbuat apa. "Kesalahanku telah merusak keluarga kita," ujar Chanyeol pelan, kepala terangkat agar ia bisa memandang Baekhyun secara jelas dari bawah. "Maaf karena aku gagal menahan perasaanku," lelaki itu membuka mulut untuk sekadar mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dada naik-turun sebab ia semakin terisak. "Aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu tanpa mengetahui hukuman apa yang nantinya menimpa keluarga kita."

Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk, agak waswas meletakkan kedua tangan pada masing-masing bahu Chanyeol—mulut terbuka dan tertutup berkali-kali meskipun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengambil dan membuang nafas, membiarkan sejumlah detik akan keheningan berlalu sebelum ia mampu berucap: "Ch-Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil nama sang adik terbata-bata, menahan diri untuk tidak menghapus air mata lelaki itu. "Hentikan."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan guna menggenggam longgar pergelangan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku… untuk semuanya."

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata, memandang refleksi dirinya pada masing-masing bola mata Chanyeol yang menyorotkan ketulusan—tangan sang kakak pada bahu lelaki itu terkepal. Mereka kemudian menatapi satu sama lain dalam kebisuan total, terperangkap antara rindu dan rasa bersalah yang memuncak dan saling menyiksa hingga Chanyeol berbicara lagi, "Maaf karena aku merasa bahagia," sebuah lesung pipi muncul di sebelah bibir lelaki itu ketika ia tersenyum. "Aku bahagia untuk melihatmu setiap hari," setetes air mata jatuh ke bibirnya saat ia berujar lembut, "Aku bahagia untuk setiap detik dan menit yang kita habiskan bersama… aku bahagia untuk mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Chanyeol memutus kontak mata mereka untuk menoleh ke direksi lain, menatap kosong dinding selama waktu yang cukup lama. "Maaf karena aku tidak sempat menjagamu dan Ibu," ia berkata pelan, bibir bergerak lambat seperti tidak yakin harus berkata apa, "Karena aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menemui kalian," Chanyeol mengembalikan pandangan pada Baekhyun, air mata bersembunyi di balik manik lebar lelaki itu lagi—menunggu untuk turun dan membanjiri pipinya yang terlanjur basah. "Karena aku menyerah untuk mencari kalian."

Baekhyun tetap terdiam, mengamati genggaman jemari Chanyeol pada pergelangannya yang menguat.

"Maaf karena aku terkadang menyesal untuk dilahirkan sebagai adikmu," lelaki itu mengungkapkan, menegakkan tubuh agar jarak mereka menjadi dekat—kepala agak terangkat untuk terus memandangi Baekhyun dari bawah, berharap bahwa sang kakak dapat membaca emosi yang sekarang kalang kabut dalam mata lelaki itu. Baekhyun membeku mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, kekecewaan hampir menyerang dadanya ketika sang adik berkata lagi, "Aku takut membayangkanmu pergi dariku," Baekhyun setengah melebarkan mata. "Kau akan—" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang saking banyaknya butiran bening yang bercucuran—nafas tersengal-sengal seperti udara telah dicuri dari paru-parunya, "—akan menemui orang lain yang kau cintai dan menikahinya…" lelaki itu nyaris mencicit, mengangkat tangan yang lain ke mulutnya untuk menyumpal suara tangisan yang tiba-tiba mengeras. Baekhyun terperanjat menyaksikan Chanyeol menangis begitu tersedu-sedu; jemari lelaki itu pada pergelangan tangannya bergetar hebat seiring ia terisak—hembusan nafas tidak teratur Chanyeol yang sesekali menerpa dagu Baekhyun adalah alasan mengapa sesuatu kemerahan terlukis di seluruh wajah hingga leher sang kakak. "Kau akan meninggalkanku untuk bersamanya."

Kesunyian balik mendera mereka selama beberapa detik, memaksakan keduanya untuk saling memandang satu sama lain dalam diam—air mata mengalir tenang ke pipi mereka. Chanyeol membasahi bibir, suara yang sengau mendengung di telinga sang kakak saat ia berbisik: "Kurasa aku tidak mungkin bisa menerima itu, Baekhyun."

Penderitaan terlingkup di _hazel_ kembar lelaki itu, dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa begitu sulit baginya dahulu untuk membaca ekspresi Chanyeol jika ia sekarang dapat mengetahui semua emosi lelaki itu dengan mudah. "Maaf karena aku mengharapkan akhir yang berbeda bagi kita," lirih Chanyeol, bisikan sangat lembut hampir lolos dari telinga Baekhyun. "Aku ingin membangun keluarga bersamamu… bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai pasangan berbahagia seperti semua orang di luar sana." Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan isakan yang mendadak keluar ketika ia mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kita beranjak tua bersama," lelaki itu sedikit menekan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menyerahkan hidupku untuk melindungimu."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh, melepas pegangan pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh pipi sang kakak yang telah basah oleh air mata. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini sudah benar," lelaki itu meyakinkan, tersenyum tulus seperti apa yang ia lakukan setiap ia melihat Baekhyun meraih nilai ujian tertinggi di sekolah atau memenangkan suatu lomba. "Aku memahami keputusanmu sekarang," Chanyeol menggunakan satu jari untuk menyeka keringat maupun air mata di sekitar dagu Baekhyun. "Kau hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukku… aku mengerti."

"Jangan menyebut dirimu kakak yang buruk," ia memperingatkan, suara serak namun menghanyutkan. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri oleh sentuhan-sentuhan kecil Chanyeol pada wajahnya—semburat merah telah menyebar ke pipi dan leher. "Kau akan selalu menjadi kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku… aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu."

Terselip jeda singkat ketika Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang basah dari dahinya. "Aku tidak mau kau mengalami kehancuran yang sama," ia memandang Baekhyun sendu, kata-kata yang nantinya terluncur dari mulutnya terucap begitu lemah: "Terkadang… terkadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak harus menjadi milik kita," Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak mengedipkan mata, dan Baekhyun serontak tahu bahwa lelaki itu hendak menangis lagi. "Hanya mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku sudah lebih dari cukup."

Tangan Chanyeol turun dari pipi Baekhyun untuk menyatukan jari mereka. "Baekhyun," nama itu terpanggil halus oleh sang adik, "Aku akan menunggumu." Baekhyun mengamati kilat tipis yang ada di belakang _hazel_ lelaki itu, air mata siap berjatuhan meski matanya sudah cukup bengkak. "Sebelas tahun barulah permulaan," ia mengelus kulit di antara jemari Baekhyun secara hati-hati. "Aku bisa menunggu lebih lama."

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mencium tangan Baekhyun, bibir mengecup telapak sang kakak lambat—menempel di sana selama beberapa detik seolah-olah enggan untuk berpisah. "Pegang janjiku," ia lantas menatap Baekhyun pilu. "Akan ada waktu di mana kita bersama," setitik air mata kemudian merembes dari kelopak menuju mulutnya, sempat menghalangi Chanyeol untuk berbicara. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah, tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri. "Tanpa ada apapun yang berusaha memisahkan kita… tanpa ada rasa takut oleh kebencian Tuhan kepada kita."

"Aku akan setia menunggu sampai waktu itu datang," Chanyeol menjanjikan, memaksa untuk tersenyum di kala air mata tengah meninggalkan jejak mereka menuruni dagu lelaki itu. "Di kehidupan selanjutnya atau bahkan setelah kita mati… aku akan menunggu sampai aku benar-benar bisa mencintai dan memilikimu sepenuhnya."

Tangisan tersedu-sedu Chanyeol lantas mendengung lantang di ruangan, menyisakan Baekhyun untuk terdiam di hadapan lelaki itu—berdiri kaku dengan pikiran kosong karena menolak untuk mempercayai kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun saat ia setengah berteriak lemas, "T-tunggu aku," setiap kata terujar agak patah-patah, dan Baekhyun melihat kepala lelaki itu kian tertunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata—genggaman tangan mereka mulai terlepas. "Baekhyun, berjanjilah kau akan menungguku."

Baekhyun tetap membisu. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi Chanyeol menangis, mendengarkan ratapan lelaki itu yang berangsur-angsur melemah hingga tersisa deruan nafas terburu-burunya. Chanyeol terus menunduk, salah satu mata tertutup oleh poni yang basah, dan Baekhyun membiarkan berpuluh-puluh detik untuk terbuang sia-sia sampai ia akhirnya perlahan membungkuk, tangan meremas _blazer_ kaku yang ia kenakan sebelum ikut berlutut tepat di hadapan sang adik. Chanyeol seketika menengadah, mengerjapkan mata berair yang tiba-tiba bertemu dengan tatapan sendu sang kakak.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak peduli…" ucapnya lemas, suara sangat parau hingga Chanyeol mungkin tak dapat menangkap apa yang ia baru katakan. Baekhyun menelan ludah, tetap mencoba untuk mempertahankan kontak mata mereka yang gemetaran. "Aku tidak peduli jika Tuhan sekarang membenciku juga."

Waktu seperti berhenti ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekatkan kepala untuk mengikis jarak di tengah mereka—pelan-pelan menggapai bibir Chanyeol sambil setengah mencengkeram salah satu bahu lelaki itu.

 _Hentikan. Kau tahu ini salah._

Baekhyun mengabaikan seluruh bisikan yang berlarian panik di otaknya, menutup mata erat untuk ragu-ragu menyerahkan satu kecupan pada bibir bawah Chanyeol—wajah memerah oleh hembusan hangat yang menerpa hidungnya. Chanyeol mematung kaku di bawah ciuman polos Baekhyun, dan sang kakak mengangkat tangan untuk memegang pipi Chanyeol, menempelkan bibir tanpa menggerakkannya seraya merasakan setitik air mata jatuh memburamkan pandangan. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah dosa yang tak mungkin dimaafkan, namun entah kenapa ketakutan yang dulu menghantuinya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia tidak peduli; bahkan jika kelak orang tua mereka akan membencinya dan Tuhan akan menghancurkannya, Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersedan, tubuh perlahan melemas karena sang kakak mengelus lembut pipinya—membungkukkan punggung untuk mulai membalas ciuman Baekhyun, menggerakkan bibir mereka lambat dengan satu tangan yang beristirahat pada pinggang sang kakak. Sesuatu dalam dada Baekhyun meletup-letup tidak karuan, detak jantung yang sangat berantakan terlanjur mengambil alih pendengaran—menghalangi Baekhyun untuk mendengar bahwa Chanyeol selalu membisikkan namanya di sela jeda pendek ciuman mereka.

Sebuah perasaan asing familier akan bibir mereka yang akhirnya dapat bersatu demi menyingkap kebenaran yang sudah mereka tutupi sejak lama.

Sebuah ciuman tidak sempurna dengan irama berantakan dan penuh keraguan.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya.

Kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan lambat laun merangkak merasuki tubuhnya, dan Baekhyun pun kian mendekat, menyatukan dada mereka untuk melepas kerinduan yang keduanya telah tahan selama waktu yang lama—nafas semakin memburu dan tangan merengkuh satu sama lain erat. Chanyeol sedikit mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding, merapatkan tubuh mereka untuk memperdalam persatuan bibir yang bertambah cepat dan agak tergesa-gesa. Nafas tersengal-sengal, mereka menghirup kasar sisa-sisa udara yang terselip di antara bibir tanpa harus melepas ciuman. Baekhyun berlutut patuh di bawah Chanyeol, sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri kepada lelaki itu, dan di antara gerakan mulut mereka yang kini melambat, ia pikir semua ini terlalu gila serta memabukkan untuk dilakukan. Sesuatu yang seseorang dengan akal sehat tidak sepantasnya perbuat. Sebuah dosa menjijikkan yang kelak akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi Baekhyun tahu ia tidak mau berhenti.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 _ **CONFESSIONS**_

* * *

Saat ia terbangun, sebias cahaya matahari pagi tampak menembus memasuki jendela—menyilaukan pandangan Baekhyun dari sekitar sehingga ia berulang-kali mengedip-kedipkan mata kesal.

Baekhyun mengerang pelan, menggerakkan kepala ke arah berlawanan untuk mendesakkan wajah pada bantal sambil menarik selimut menutupi leher—membiarkan liur setengah basah menempel di pojok mulut. Samar-samar ia melihat dua poster _"Muse"_ berukuran lebar terpaku secara bebas di dinding, sejajar bersama suatu rak koleksi album yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat Baekhyun kotori dengan beberapa tempelan _sticker_ _LINE_ pemberian gratis dari _Lotte Mart_. Ia mengerutkan dahi, mulut menganga oleh rasa kantuk berlebihan dan sekilas perasaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini. Baekhyun menatap kosong rak tersebut, tenggelam dalam lautan pikiran yang belum berfungsi sempurna sambil menguap agak lebar.

 _Tunggu._

Ia berhenti menguap.

Baekhyun seketika menyibak selimut ke samping, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri layaknya seseorang linglung karena ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada jendela, rak album, maupun poster _"Muse"_ di kamarnya. Ia menyipitkan mata, menghindari sinar matahari yang sedikit membutakan penglihatan untuk menatap ke arah jam dinding. _08:55 A.M_. "Sial," ia menggumam, mengangkat tangan ke kepala untuk meremas rambut dramatis—tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa helai-helai kecokelatan itu sedang berdiri ke mana-mana tidak karuan. "Aku terlambat."

Baekhyun hendak turun dari tempat tidur ketika ia refleks memandang ke depan dan melihat figur Chanyeol terduduk tegang di kursi belajar—tangan memegang _tab_ dan tatapan terlebih dahulu terpusat pada Baekhyun, kecanggungan otomatis mewarnai wajah mereka.

Hening.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dan Baekhyun diam-diam meneliti penampilan lelaki itu: _t-shirt_ putih bertuliskan Thailand yang tampak cukup _stylish_ dipasangkan dengan celana olahraga SMA selutut biru doker. Dari kejauhan mata Chanyeol masih terlihat bengkak dan masing-masing dengkul sang adik membiru. "Kau kelelahan; aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," Chanyeol segera beralasan sebelum Baekhyun dapat bertanya dan menyalahkan lelaki itu. Walau kenyataannya sang kakak mendadak tidak mengerti cara berbicara sehingga ia mungkin hanya akan membisu sambil mengangguk kaku menanggapi omongan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah menelepon sekolah untuk meminta izin. Mereka bilang tidak ada masalah karena sebentar lagi kau akan lulus."

Baekhyun berpura-pura menghela nafas lega meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa sekolah tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran panitia utama di latihan persiapan upacara kelulusan. Menatap Chanyeol tambah canggung, Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tidak yakin. "Terimakasih."

Chanyeol mengambil kruk yang disandarkan pada meja belajar lalu berdiri, masih setia menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menggenggam _tab_ selagi ia berjalan ke luar kamar."Aku…" ia sempat berhenti di depan pintu untuk memandang Baekhyun. Sang kakak membalas tatapan Chanyeol datar. "…akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Pintu ditutup, dan Baekhyun menunggu sampai bunyi keras akan kaki Chanyeol dan kruk mulai lenyap dari jangkauan telinga sebelum ia pun tergesa-gesa bangkit dari atas kasur—merapikan selimut dan bantal kemudian berlari mengendap-endap ke kamar lain di seberang, menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol sangat hati-hati agar tidak bersuara sama sekali. Jantung Baekhyun masih menggila bahkan setelah ia masuk ke kamar mandi, _t-shirt_ putih polos lengan panjang dan celana pendek menggantung di bahu sembari menatap refleksinya sendiri lewat kaca: rambut berantakan mirip seorang gelandangan, mata sembap akibat menangis terlampau lama, juga kemeja putih seragam SMA yang sudah kotor karena dipakai sejak kemarin. Ia menghembuskan nafas frustrasi, memutar keran untuk mencipratkan air ke wajah berulang-ulang—mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang sekarang berdiri gara-gara memikirkan memori tadi pagi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sampai berapa lama ciuman mereka berlangsung. Akan tetapi ia ingat bibir mereka yang sama-sama bengkak seusai bercumbu serta Chanyeol yang menyelipkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun untuk sekadar bernafas tenang sambil menikmati kesunyian di sekeliling mereka. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol menaiki tangga, dan ekspresi sayu lelaki itu menolak untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun—menarik sang kakak memasuki kamarnya kemudian menuntun mereka ke tempat tidur. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa; sebentar berbagi pandang melalui _hazel_ kembar yang sedikit demi sedikit mengatup sebelum Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuh untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan, lengan membungkus sempurna pinggang yang lebih tua—tangan lebar menarik selimut ke atas hingga mencapai dagu sang kakak. Bahkan setelah Baekhyun tertidur pun, jantungnya tetap berdetak sangat kencang akibat ciuman-ciuman singkat yang Chanyeol kecupkan di puncak kepalanya.

Semburat merah muda menyebar ke masing-masing pipi, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, sekilas menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir berbagai pertanyaan yang bertebaran dalam otaknya sembari bergegas menyalakan _shower_.

Aroma sedap familier menelusuk hidung Baekhyun ketika ia berjalan ke ruang makan, tubuh segar sehabis mandi dan rambut agak basah yang masih dikeringkan menggunakan handuk sambil menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan sarapan sederhana mereka: dua _cup_ ramen instan favorit beserta dua cangkir besar berisi teh yang terletak rapi di atas meja—masing-masing sumpit siap pakai ditaruh teratur tanpa perlu dipatahkan. Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir terkesan, mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol yang selalu mempercanggung keadaan dan menempati kursi di samping lelaki itu—menghindari matanya untuk melirik ke arah sang adik sambil mempertahankan kebisuan sebab bibi Eunji sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari dan kini tidak ada siapapun di rumah kecuali mereka. Kulit lengan keduanya yang kadang-kadang bersentuhan membuyarkan konsentrasi Baekhyun untuk bersikap tenang; ia menaruh asal ponsel di kursi sebelah, berusaha mengingat kali-kali dalam beberapa menit ke depan ia akan lupa keberadaan benda tersebut di sana.

Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk mendengar tegukan ludah Chanyeol.

"Ayo makan."

Ketimbang berdiam diri, Baekhyun langsung saja melaksanakan ajakan kikuk Chanyeol. Ia mengambil sumpit, membuka kertas penutup ramen untuk memasukkan alat makan ke dalamnya—menaikkan sedikit mi ke atas guna disantap. Ia sedang mengunyah ramen ketika Chanyeol mendadak bicara, "Baekhyun."

Sang kakak tidak berhenti menggerakkan gigi; ia rasa ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka dan ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. _"Hm."_

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tercengang mungkin bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia hampir tersedak, menahan agar tidak terbatuk-batuk cukup keras karena kunyahan ramen yang tiba-tiba meluncur cepat ke tenggorokannya. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Baekhyun menggunakan pojok matanya untuk mengamati Chanyeol dari samping.

"Aku membutuhkan kepastianmu," ujar lelaki itu bimbang, tatapan melekat kosong pada permukaan meja. "Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena terpikir oleh ucapanmu kemarin." Chanyeol kemudian menoleh, menyatukan kontak mata mereka intens—lelaki itu berhasil menyihir sang kakak untuk melebur bersama _hazel_ -nya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata tegang. "Sesuatu yang kau katakan sebelum kau menciumku… salahkah jika aku menganggap bahwa kau memberikan kita kesempatan untuk bersama?" mulut Baekhyun mendadak kaku untuk bergerak, dan Chanyeol kembali memperjelas, raut wajah mempertunjukkan ekspresi penuh harap: "Kau… kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" Lelaki itu menyentuh telapak tangan Baekhyun setelahnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain sesaat, dan Baekhyun merunduk untuk memandang tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kehangatan lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun; Chanyeol mengembalikan posisi tangan di atas meja, bola mata cokelat menyorot hampa tertuju lurus ke depan—mulut membentuk garis yang sangat kaku. Tindakan kecil barusan menakuti Baekhyun, khawatir bahwa ia telah salah bicara, dan sang kakak memegang lengan Chanyeol guna menenangkan lelaki itu. "Kupikir kita harus memikirkan ini matang-matang," Baekhyun segera menjelaskan supaya Chanyeol tidak salah paham. "Jangan sampai terburu-buru mengambil keputusan yang akan berakhir buruk bagi kita sendiri."

Karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk diam: gigi sering-kali menggigiti bibir dan tangan mengepal tersembunyi di bawah meja. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik: menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan mengabaikan akal sehat, atau mengelak dan meninggalkan sang adik—untuk kembali dihadapkan pada depresi serta penyesalan yang berputar tiada henti sampai ia mati. Baekhyun selalu bijak dalam memikirkan suatu keputusan, tetapi berkutat mengenai mereka otaknya mendadak jadi kosong tidak berfungsi layaknya mesin yang rusak total. Penyesalan sejenak terbersit, merutuk diri sendiri atas tindakan teledornya tadi malam—menanamkan harapan kepada Chanyeol walau Baekhyun belum yakin bahwa ia mau mewujudkan keinginan mereka.

Jawaban memang sudah terpampang nyata dalam benak masing-masing, tetapi untuk membawanya kepada kenyataan bukanlah hal yang semudah membalikkan tangan. Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan mereka untuk tersesat dalam hubungan yang mengambang tanpa kejelasan—bersikap canggung seperti sekarang sampai selamanya.

Di tengah pikiran mereka yang saling berkecamuk, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya langsung mengepakkan sayap mereka, menggelitiki Baekhyun sampai mengacau balau pikiran—menyebabkan sang kakak lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Chanyeol belum menatap Baekhyun saat ia berkata, "Sebagai satu-satunya kakak yang aku punya," lelaki itu diam-diam tersenyum, tak mengetahui bahwa setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya akan mempercepat denyut jantung Baekhyun. "Sebagai seseorang yang selalu aku inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati tatapan Chanyeol padanya, tegas dan lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Mungkin aku tidak seperti apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pria," suara lelaki itu menaikkan bulu kuduk Baekhyun, menggoda Baekhyun untuk membenamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya seperti dulu. "Tapi aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu."

"Aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari siapapun di luar sana," sambungnya kemudian, keyakinan yang berkobar di balik manik Chanyeol adalah janji yang Baekhyun tahu akan lelaki itu tepati.

"Meskipun ini aneh untuk dikatakan ketika seseorang sedang menyatakan perasaannya, aku adalah adikmu," Chanyeol mengulum sebuah senyum samar, "Kita terlahir dari Ibu yang sama, mempunyai darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh kita," dada lelaki itu bergerak kembang-kempis tenang; ia mengambil dan membuang nafas tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka—terperangkap untuk terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun. "Aku memahamimu lebih dari apa yang orang lain dapat pahami," intonasi nada Chanyeol diliputi kasih sayang, mirip suatu melodi indah yang ia dengar sebelum tidur—sebuah cara bicara yang sang kakak pikir seorang Park Chanyeol tidak dapat lakukan. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa hanya kepada ialah Chanyeol akan berbicara seperti ini. "Aku menerima kekuranganmu, dan sebagai satu-satunya adik yang kau miliki, mungkinkah aku menyakitimu?"

Pandangan Chanyeol tampak menerawang, seolah menyelinap untuk mencari tahu pikiran apa yang kini berkabut di sekitar Baekhyun; _hazel_ kembar mereka beradu semakin intens. "Aku tidak membutuhkan pengakuan," lelaki itu menjeda, mengerjapkan mata pelan, "Aku tidak peduli jika dunia melihatku sebagai adik kandungmu; mereka bisa menganggapku apa saja, aku tidak peduli." Nafas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Asalkan aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kita akan terus bersama… aku tetap bahagia dengan menyembunyikan hubungan kita selamanya."

"Bukan masalah jika ini harus menjadi rahasia," pernyataan Chanyeol menyayat Baekhyun pelan-pelan, hati mencelos karena takdir yang memaksakan mereka untuk begini. Memaksakan Chanyeol untuk berkorban sebegitu banyaknya supaya mereka dapat bersatu. Menyadarkan Baekhyun betapa polos dan tulus perasaan yang lelaki itu simpan untuknya. "Toh hidup kita tak mungkin bergantung pada orang lain," Chanyeol membasahi bibir, binar pilu menelusuk pandangan Baekhyun. "Raga, jiwa, dan hatiku—aku akan menyerahkan segala yang kupunya kepadamu."

Ia lantas memegang tangan Baekhyun, mengirimkan sengat untuk mengalir melalui pembuluh darah sang kakak. "Baekhyun," sebut lelaki itu hangat, selalu hangat sampai Baekhyun sering terenyuh. "Di dunia ini aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa selain kau dan Ayah," ia mengelus kulit Baekhyun, menggesekkan lambat ibu jarinya ke permukaan telapak tangan sang kakak. "Aku kesulitan untuk mempercayai orang lain. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku nanti bila kalian meninggalkanku…" Chanyeol terhenti sejenak untuk menelan liur. "Mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja di luar, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa aku sebenarnya menderita."

"Ingatlah bahwa aku tidak memaksamu," Chanyeol lalu mengatakan, meremas tangan Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan sang kakak. "Jika kau menginginkan kita untuk kembali seperti semula dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, aku akan menerima pilihanmu," lelaki itu tidak sedang berbohong; Baekhyun dapat mengetahui kebenaran yang terpendam di balik manik sendu tersebut. Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskan Baekhyun, namun di saat yang sama ia rela melakukannya apabila itu adalah keputusan Baekhyun. Untuk sekali saja, sang kakak berharap lelaki itu akan berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Aku berbicara sebagai adikmu, dan tidak ada lagi yang seorang adik harapkan selain melihat kakaknya bahagia."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, menggenang air mata yang akan berderai, dan genggaman sepihak Chanyeol hilang dari tangan sang kakak. "Tapi ada satu hal yang kau harus tahu," lelaki itu berujar, sesaat membuang nafas panjang, "aku tidak ingin bersama yang lain," ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rambut Baekhyun. "Hanya Park Baekhyun atau tidak sama sekali."

"Hanya Park Baekhyun yang kucintai dan hanya kepada Park Baekhyun aku akan menyerahkan hidupku," Chanyeol mengakhiri, meletakkan tangan di atas meja kemudian menolehkan kepala ke depan—mengambil sumpit untuk mengaduk-aduk ramen setengah hati. Ia tidak menatap Baekhyun saat ia berbisik lemas, "Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

Seberkas cahaya yang menembus jendela dapur memperlihatkan keindahan bola mata Chanyeol—sebuah campuran warna cantik antara hijau dan cokelat, dan dada Baekhyun tertohok oleh balutan tipis berbekas luka yang membenam di belakang _hazel_ lelaki itu. Bahkan ketika gemuruh menguasai wajah sang adik sampai sinar yang selalu ada di sana memudar, Chanyeol tetap terlihat sempurna. Baekhyun menyukai betapa kembar mata mereka tampak; betapa sama sekaligus berbeda mereka dalam segala hal, saling bertolak belakang namun melengkapi. Ia mencintai Chanyeol dan seluruh kekurangan yang lelaki itu telah tunjukkan. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, seorang pembuat masalah dengan rambut berantakan dan seragam kumel yang ditakuti serta dikagumi semua orang. Ia juga mencintai Chanyeol, seorang adik kandung satu-satunya yang pandai menyimpan perasaan dan menahan kesakitan. Seorang adik yang kaku dan tidak pandai membuat lelucon—terlalu lama hidup dalam kesepian yang dipendam sendiri.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang adik kandung yang paling ia kasihi, dan sebagai seorang lelaki yang ia inginkan untuk bersamanya sampai kematian menjemput mereka.

Ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, dan sekarang ia mau berhenti bersikap layaknya seorang pecundang dan mengelak lagi.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat ia merangkul Chanyeol dari samping, lengan terulur pada bahu lelaki itu—air mata menghujani _t-shirt_ sang adik. Berpelukan dengan posisi seperti ini memegalkan leher Baekhyun dan mempercanggung situasi mereka, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Baekhyun malah mengencangkan tangisan, mencengkeram kain baju Chanyeol sambil mengubur wajah di leher lelaki itu—rambutnya menggelitik rahang sang adik. _"Yah,"_ suara sengau Baekhyun teredam oleh kulit Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu kau jago menciptakan puisi."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk membenturkan manik mereka dalam tatapan yang intens, binar-binar jahil sedikit bermain di pupil lelaki itu. "Puisi?" Baekhyun menyukai cahaya yang kembali mencerahkan wajah Chanyeol. Perubahan air muka sang adik menghilangkan sesak yang tadi menyiksa dadanya. "Aku mencurahkan perasaanku padamu, dan kau menganggapku sedang membaca puisi?"

Intonasi pura-pura marah Chanyeol membangkitkan tawa untuk keluar, akhirnya melepas ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang dulu membelenggu Baekhyun dalam depresi. Sang kakak melepaskan pelukannya untuk sekadar tertawa agak terbahak-bahak, memandangi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum begitu lebar—menikmati perasaan hangat yang kemarin lenyap entah ke mana. Baekhyun bukan berlebihan jika ia pikir sekarang adalah pertama kalinya dari berbulan-bulan ia dapat tertawa seluwes ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata sebesar itulah pengaruh Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Terlalu besar hingga sekecil apapun sesuatu yang menimpa mereka mampu membunuh dan menyembuhkannya sekaligus.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun lekas berkata, mengulurkan telapak tangan ke pipi untuk cepat-cepat menyingkirkan air mata. Chanyeol terdiam meski sudut bibirnya ikut terangkat. "Inilah akhir yang aku inginkan," Baekhyun mengawali, tiba-tiba merasa canggung karena ia hendak mengutarakan kata-kata yang mungkin terdengar menggelikan bagi kebanyakan orang. Bagi mereka yang beranggapan bahwa segala kalimat mengenai perasaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang anak remaja adalah hal terkonyol di dunia. "Mari bersama-sama sampai kita mati dengan perasaan yang mereka bilang terlarang," wajah Baekhyun sudah semerah tomat dan ia semakin gugup di bawah pandangan Chanyeol—tatapan mata tidak fokus yang bergerak ke setiap arah demi menghindari _hazel_ lelaki itu. "Baik di saat kita sedih maupun senang, atau di saat dunia tiba-tiba berbalik untuk menghancurkan kita."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol gemetaran, menggigit bibir karena lelaki itu pasti menyadari betapa tegang ia terlihat. "Aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu," ia berjanji, mengeratkan pegangan pada jemari lelaki itu—membiarkan mata mereka bersitatap supaya Chanyeol dapat melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar nyata di situ. Baekhyun tidak sedang berbohong; apa yang ia katakan bukanlah sekadar omong kosong manis, melainkan ungkapan sumpah yang butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terima. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Sang kakak kemudian terkekeh kecil, merusak suasana yang sebenarnya cukup mengharukan. "Asal kau tidak menyesali pilihanmu saja karena aku tergolong kekasih yang buruk dan sering mengomel."

Chanyeol pun terkikik pelan, pandangan yang dalam mulai melembut saat ia membungkukkan tubuh untuk memeluk Baekhyun—lengan membungkus erat pinggang sang kakak. "Terimakasih," ia berbisik pada rambut Baekhyun, mengecupnya sekali. "Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan."

Baekhyun menaruh masing-masing tangan pada bahu Chanyeol dan menengadah untuk menatap lelaki itu berseri-seri. "Aku yang berterimakasih," ia membebaskan lengan Chanyeol di pinggang guna menggenggam masing-masing tangan lelaki itu—meremas mereka pelan. "Chanyeol," intonasi Baekhyun berganti menjadi serius, "Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk memahamimu. Katakan padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai dari sikapku. Jangan memendam kekesalanmu sendiri, mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk santai, sederet gigi rapi muncul di hadapan Baekhyun karena ia tengah tersenyum lebar—lesung pipi terpajang tampan di sebelah pipi. "Kau berbicara seperti aku tidak mengerti tentangmu saja," ia malah mencibir, mengerutkan kening tidak terima. "Kita mempunyai watak yang tidak jauh berbeda. Kurasa aku sudah cukup ahli dalam mengenali situasi."

Jawaban Chanyeol menciptakan sebuah senyum untuk tercetak di wajah Baekhyun. Namun setelah itu ia termenung sebentar, mulut setengah mengerut sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya: "Apakah kau memaafkanku sekarang?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alis. "Aku baru akan menanyakanmu hal yang sama."

"Jangan bercanda," Baekhyun menyipitkan mata kesal. "Kau tahu aku sering menyakitimu."

Chanyeol bersiap-siap membuka mulut untuk protes, tetapi Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangan di antara mereka. "Ayo berdamai?" tanya sang kakak waswas. Chanyeol memutar mata sekali, berlagak membuang nafas muak sambil mengarahkan tatapan menimang-nimang pada tangan sang kakak. Apa yang Baekhyun tidak kira adalah lelaki itu kemudian menggenggam jemarinya, kepala terus menunduk sampai bibir mencapai kulit tangannya—menekan mulut di sana selama beberapa detik. Baekhyun seketika menganga, mata berkedip-kedip tercengang dan pikiran mengosong.

Saat Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun, ia tambah mengencangkan pegangan pada tangan sang kakak. "Kuharap ini bukan mimpi," ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap masing-masing jari Baekhyun hati-hati, memanjakan mereka melalui sentuhan yang menyebar sengatan ke mana-mana. "Kalaupun aku memang sedang bermimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ke depan, tanpa aba-aba memotong ruang kecil di tengah keduanya demi menggiring bibir mereka kepada ciuman yang manis—mata keduanya segera terpejam untuk bersama-sama tenggelam menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Baekhyun sudah kalah, dan ia memilih untuk menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak banyak hal yang berubah.

Hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu; hanya saja Baekhyun bolak-balik menekankan kepada Chanyeol untuk berhenti mempertunjukkan sikap janggal ke depan publik. _Skinship_ berlebihan adalah hal yang kurang normal bagi kakak adik, dan Baekhyun menganjurkan mereka untuk saling berjauhan di sekolah agar tidak memancing kecurigaan. Jongin, Sehun, Minseok, dan Joohyun tentu masih berpikir bahwa mereka sedang terlibat "perang dingin" hingga ada baiknya bagi keduanya untuk memanfaatkan anggapan tersebut demi memulihkan _"image"_ yang diinginkan. Dicap sebagai saudara yang kelewat akur justru akan menuaikan mereka perhatian khusus nantinya.

Berpacaran dengan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu semakin membuka diri kepada Baekhyun, menceritakan berbagai pengalaman hidup yang memancing rasa penasaran sang kakak—termasuk kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Jinri sewaktu mereka menduduki kelas delapan. Chanyeol menjelaskan sejarah kapan ia mulai belajar _taekwondo_ dan siapakah orang pertama yang mencicipi kemampuan bela diri handalnya. Sebagai pengganti, Baekhyun semacam mengadakan _workshop_ bagi Chanyeol untuk mempromosikan keuntungan mendirikan _fansite_ sekaligus berniat pamer bahwa ia adalah pemilik asli dari _fansite_ Yoona ternama di Korea: _YOOAREMYDESTINY_. Chanyeol cuma mengangguk acuh tak acuh saat Baekhyun berkoar-koar heboh mengenai mantan _fansite_ -nya yang kini bertambah tenar—bahkan sudah mendunia sejak diambil alih oleh Youngho, seorang teman _SONE_ kaya yang Baekhyun kenal dari kerumunan penonton _M!Countdown_ empat tahun lalu.

Chanyeol tidak berubah. Ia sering menjahili Baekhyun, menyembunyikan _earphones_ di bawah tempat tidur maupun mengacak-acak urutan album _Girls' Generation_ yang sudah Baekhyun taruh sesuai abjad. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menonton horror demi melihat sang kakak berteriak sumpah serapah ketakutan—sengaja mendokumentasikan momen-momen tersebut sebagai koleksi pribadi. Ia tetap menjadi seorang adik yang protektif: mengantar-jemput Baekhyun ke sekolah, juga menunggu di halte bus setiap Baekhyun tak sengaja pulang malam karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan para _gossipers_ (baca: Sehun, Minseok, dan Joohyun).

Apa yang membedakan bagaimana mereka sekarang dari dulu adalah kontak fisik yang keduanya lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi—pada waktu tertentu kala tak ada orang selain mereka di rumah. Mereka tidur bergantian di kamar satu sama lain, berpelukan semalam suntuk dan berciuman saat pagi menjelang sebelum menjalankan rutinitas harian mereka untuk bersandiwara di hadapan bibi Eunji: memasang ekspresi datar dan saling mengabaikan selama makan pagi. Chanyeol suka membaui rambut Baekhyun, berulang-kali mengatakan bahwa sang kakak mengingatkannya akan aroma bedak bayi, dan sebaliknya, Baekhyun akan menciumi telinga Chanyeol sambil mengejek sang adik untuk mengikuti _casting_ karakter _goblin_ kali-kali _Harry Potter_ seri ke delapan dibuat. Terkadang mereka akan bercumbu lama di depan televisi, bibir bergelut cukup dalam sampai mereka tidak menghiraukan tayangan _The Walking Dead_ di layar—atensi berpindah kepada sentuhan polos yang masing-masing berikan. Chanyeol sering mencium Baekhyun tiba-tiba: saat ia tengah mencuci piring, mengerjakan latihan _grammar_ bahasa Inggris sambil mengenakan kacamata bundar ala _Harry Potter_ , atau di tengah pemutaran film _action_ rekomendasi Jongin di kamar lelaki itu.

" _Sebuah hubungan yang hanya kita ketahui,"_ Chanyeol pernah berkata ketika mereka sedang terbaring santai di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun, kepala sang kakak berada pada perpotongan lehernya—menghirup aroma lelaki itu sebagai oksigen untuk bernafas tenang. _"Bukankah itu terdengar romantis?"_

 _Lebih tepatnya berbahaya_ , jika Baekhyun boleh menimpali. Walau ia berakhir tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bersenandung pelan yang teredam oleh vibrasi suara Chanyeol.

Sang kakak menikmati bagaimana hubungan mereka berjalan, setiap tujuh hari dalam seminggu dilalui penuh ciuman dan pelukan serta tawa terbahak-bahak—melupakan bahwa waktu tidak sekali pun membeku dan tibalah mereka pada _H-9_ upacara kelulusan SMA.

Siang ini Sehun mengajak para _gossipers_ untuk mengisi jadwal kosong sepulang sekolah dengan berkumpul bersama dalam keheningan di sebuah kedai kopi _vintage_ dekat gedung SMA Caspian. Setiap dari mereka memesan satu _mug_ besar _iced coffee_ ditemani sepiring _waffle_ rasa stroberi yang tampak belum tersentuh di tengah meja. Ekspresi mereka murung; mulut menyeruput sedotan malas-malasan dan tangan berkutat pada ponsel masing-masing. Keadaan kedai kopi yang sepi pun mendukung sekelompok murid tersebut untuk bertindak seperti mayat hidup, terdiam membosankan karena terhanyut dalam musik akustik santai yang berasal dari _speaker_.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa dalam sembilan hari ke depan kalian akan lulus," Sehun menghancurkan kesunyian mereka duluan, meneguk _iced coffee_ dengan mata hampir berkaca-kaca. Joohyun, Minseok, dan Baekhyun serentak mengerutkan bibir sedih. "Aku malas mencari teman baru."

Sehun langsung membalas rangkulan Joohyun ketika sang kakak kelas memeluknya romantis dari samping. Mereka membuat suara tangisan manja secara kompak. "Oh Sehun, terimalah cinta _noona_ ," Joohyun berujar dramatis sambil terisak palsu, alis menekuk untuk mendukung sandiwara cukup naturalnya. Baekhyun dan Minseok yang duduk berjajaran pun saling menoleh untuk berbagi satu rotasi bola mata. "Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kesukaan _noona_."

Sehun mengusuk-usuk rambut Joohyun; mereka berdua sekilas terlihat serasi untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Terimakasih, _noona_ kesayangan," ucap sang adik kelas dalam nada lembut yang berpotensi merangsang ketiga murid di sekitarnya muntah. "Meskipun kau tidak ahli teknologi dan mempunyai hobi aneh seperti menyetrika, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat tukang gosip terbaikku yang ahli dalam mengatur _fashion_."

Omongan tidak berfaedah Sehun menyadarkan Baekhyun akan satu hal penting. "Ah," ia memulai, melepas sedotan dari mulut untuk menatap Joohyun serius. "Apa kau jadi mengambil jurusan fashion di Prancis?"

Joohyun menyingkirkan lengan Sehun di bahu guna menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. _"Yup!"_ ia setengah memekik, tersenyum berseri-seri sampai mata melengkung seperti bulan sabit cantik. "Bukan hanya di Prancis, omong-omong," Joohyun mengklarifikasi, mencondongkan tubuh kepada Baekhyun dan Minseok. Sehun menoleh penasaran ke direksi gadis tersebut. "Aku mencoba sejumlah perguruan tinggi _fashion_ ternama di Prancis, Inggris, dan Amerika. Semoga saja aku diterima di salah satu universitas yang kupilih."

Minseok mengangkat kepalan tangan agak tinggi. "Semangat!" serunya; aksi barusan cepat-cepat ditiru oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun. "Selamat bersenang-senang di bidang _fashion_ ," Minseok menggerak-gerakkan alis seperti hendak menginformasikan suatu topik panas. "Sekarang aku resmi menjadi mahasiswa jurusan _International Business Management_."

Sehun nyaris terhenyak. " _Temple University_ di Jepang?" ia menyerukan, mulut melongo kaget. Minseok memang pergi ke Jepang tiga minggu lalu untuk mengikuti tes di sana. "Kau lulus tes, _hyung_?"

Minseok sengaja mengangkat kedua alis misterius. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, malah mengulurkan tangan untuk merangkul santai bahu Baekhyun. "Sampai ketemu lagi! Universitas kita sama-sama di Tokyo."

" _Argh!"_ Sehun berteriak frustrasi, bisa-bisa menggetarkan seisi ruangan karena dua pegawai kedai kopi di bagian kasir sejenak menoleh untuk melayangkan pandangan bingung. "Aku jadi ingin cepat lulus sekarang!" ia mengacak-acak rambut sendiri sebelum lekas mengaca di ponsel guna menatanya kembali. Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Joohyun cuma menatap anak itu tidak terkesan. "Aku tidak sabar diterima di KAIST kemudian mendapatkan beasiswa gratis ke universitas sains ternama di Amerika."

"KAIST?" Minseok mengulangi dalam nada yang meremehkan, mencubit ujung hidung jijik. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai sains."

Sehun melotot ke arah Minseok. "Sains adalah suamiku!" ia mengumumkan, membuat tanda hati dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk. "Aku berniat mengabdikan hidupku untuk kimia, matematika, atau astronomi."

Minseok menggeleng tidak percaya, sedangkan Joohyun langsung memasang raut muka cemberut, sikut menyenggol lengan Sehun kasar hingga sang adik kelas hampir menjatuhkan _mug_ ke lantai. "Kupikir aku adalah suamimu, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Joohyun… bisakah kau bersikap sedikit feminin?" ia agak mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengelap bekas cokelat di bawah hidung Joohyun menggunakan tisu, mengundang gelak tawa berlebihan dari Minseok dan Sehun. "Kau sangat cantik dan punya bakat di _fashion_ , tapi kau bertingkah seperti seorang _hyung_."

"Dilarang menghakimi _noona_ -ku!" bela Sehun, memicingkan mata tajam kepada Baekhyun. Joohyun menatap Sehun datar. "Biarkan ia cantik apa adanya; kalau ia jelek, mana mungkin laki-laki populer seperti Minho menyukainya?"

Mencampakkan ocehan kosong Sehun, Minseok justru memandang Joohyun menantang. "Kutunggu transformasimu saat kau berhasil lulus tes di universitas dambaan."

Terhibur mendengar dukungan positif Minseok, Joohyun pun terkekeh lucu. "Terimakasih," jawabnya, bertepatan dengan denting bunyi lonceng yang saling bertabrakan di pintu masuk kedai kopi—memberi tanda bahwa mereka kedapatan pengunjung baru. "Aku akan belajar _make up_ dan merapikan rambut supaya kalian terpesona..." ia meneruskan meski atensi keempatnya terlanjur tertuju pada dua pelanggan yang sudah berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Sehun melirik ke Baekhyun sejenak sambil berpura-pura mengadukkan sedotan ke _iced coffee_. " _Hyung_ , adikmu."

Seorang siswa bernama Min Yoongi berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol, kacamata hitam tebal tak berlensa yang ia pakai menambah kesan imut pada wajah bosannya. Baekhyun memang jarang menyapa Yoongi, tetapi ia tahu bahwa mereka pernah berkenalan lewat pesta perayaan kemenangan tim basket _Caspians_ berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Seperti tipikal pembuat onar pada umumnya, mereka berdua mengenakan seragam yang sama-sama kusut: kancing atas sengaja dibiarkan terbuka beserta _sneakers_ tanpa kaos kaki. Pelanggaran terdeteksi dalam penampilan mereka dari ujung kaki sampai ke akar rambut, dan Baekhyun terang-terangan menyirami dua siswa tersebut dengan tatapan menghakimi. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak, dan mereka pun terlibat kontak mata datar sebelum bersamaan membuang muka.

Minseok menganga, mata bulat menyalang ke sepasang kakak adik tersebut bergiliran. "Jangan bilang perang dingin kalian masih berlangsung sampai sekarang?"

Joohyun mengerutkan kening, mengamati cara jalan Yoongi yang gagah sembari bergumam ke telinga Sehun: "Kenapa semua lelaki idaman di sekolah kita harus mempunyai aura yang mengerikan?"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Baekhyun buru-buru mengganti topik, mengalihkan atensi ketiga murid dari Chanyeol dan Yoongi—memandang Minseok dan Joohyun bergantian. "Apa kalian siap menghadapi dunia universitas?" ia terdengar seperti seorang pejuang yang memberikan pidato untuk merebut kemerdekaan, "Beradaptasi dengan negara asing, suasana asing, dan ribuan orang yang tidak kalah asing?"

Sehun memutar mata ketika Minseok memamerkan senyumnya yang paling tampan. "Aku berencana melakukan _makeover_ besar-besaran! Targetku adalah menjadi populer di _Temple University_!"

Joohyun sebaliknya menatap Baekhyun murung. "Kalau aku malah takut tidak punya teman."

Sehun berlagak cemberut terharu menyaksikan Baekhyun memegang tangan Joohyun. "Tenang saja," ia menyemangati, "Aku yakin semua orang akan menyukaimu. Kau bisa menghadapi ini, Joohyun- _ah._ "

Joohyun menepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun, wajah menjadi lebih terang, sampai kemudian suara aneh Sehun muncul untuk merusuh suasana: "Asal kau mulai belajar menggunakan teknologi," sang adik kelas mengangkat bahu menjengkelkan. "tidak akan ada masalah."

Minseok dan Sehun menertawai Joohyun kompak, ejekan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi karena Joohyun mencoba mencekik Sehun—sedotan bekas _iced coffee_ diikat ke leher sang adik kelas. Baekhyun tidak menemukan suatu hal lucu dari pertikaian kekanak-kanakkan mereka, memilih untuk menoleh ke sembarang arah dan menangkap basah tatapan intens Chanyeol padanya. Sudut bibir lelaki itu lalu terangkat ke atas, menunjukkan senyum yang menyirat rahasia, dan Baekhyun memandang sang adik datar—mata diam-diam berbinar oleh sesuatu yang hanya Chanyeol ketahui maksudnya. Dengan Minseok, Sehun, dan Joohyun yang masih betah beradu mulut, serta Yoongi yang tampak fokus bermain _Clash Royale_ —Baekhyun pikir tak ada salahnya jika mereka bertukar pandang satu atau dua detik.

Ya, Joohyun bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai ketakutan serupa.

Baekhyun juga takut; ia belum siap dihadapkan pada ribuan orang baru dan kehidupan keras universitas, tetapi ia rasa ketakutan tersebut akan teratasi bila Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah _ringtone_ notifikasi singkat akan _e-mail_ baru menghancurkan konsentrasi Baekhyun dari menonton ulang video klip _Girls' Generation_ di ponsel.

Ia melepas _earphones_ , meletakkan mereka sekaligus ponsel sembarang lalu merangkak menghampiri laptop yang terletak di pojok tempat tidur—tersandar nyaman pada dinding supaya tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun menekan salah satu tombol _keyboard_ , memasukkan kode pengaman dan cepat-cepat membuka _Google Chrome_. Sebuah _e-mail_ bersubyek _"Medicine Scholarship Information for International Applicants"_ terpajang di urutan paling atas kotak masuk, diikuti beberapa pesan belum terbaca lain yang rata-rata adalah tawaran beasiswa oleh sejumlah universitas swasta mahal di Korea. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis tatkala menyadari dari siapa _e-mail_ barusan berasal: _University of Tokyo_ _._

Mengerutkan kening, ia menggerakkan kursor untuk membuka pesan tersebut, tatapan bosan menelusuri setiap kata berbahasa Inggris yang terlampir—menutup _browser_ hampir satu menit kemudian walau ia benar-benar belum selesai membaca. Iming-iming bayangan sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran sebuah universitas terkenal di dunia menghantui kepala Baekhyun; ia mematikan laptop, mencabut kabel _charger_ dari stop kontak—menggeletakkan mereka asal setelahnya—sebelum menjatuhkan kepala ke atas bantal: mata memandang kosong langit-langit kamar. Menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Chanyeol telah menghapus seluruh koleksi memori Baekhyun mengenai beasiswa Universitas Tokyo. Ia lupa bahwa akan ada _interview_ dalam dua bahasa (Inggris dan Jepang) serta tes tambahan apabila ia tertarik untuk mendaftar jurusan kedokteran.

Benar, secara teknis Baekhyun memang memperoleh beasiswa untuk hampir semua jurusan di Universitas Tokyo; ia diberi kebebasan untuk memilih satu yang diingikan—tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi kedokteran, mengingat jurusan tersebut selalu ramai oleh peminat (baik domestik dan internasional) sehingga Universitas Tokyo pun semakin memperketat perekrutan calon mahasiswa mereka. Terlebih kepada segelintir murid negara tetangga yang hanya bergantung pada beasiswa. Demi mendapatkan beasiswa saja para pelamar wajib melalui berbagai persyaratan berat: nilai akademis tinggi yang harus selalu mengalami peningkatan, aktif memenangi lomba maupun olimpiade minimal tingkat nasional, penyerahan esai yang dianggap sesuai kriteria, dan penyaringan besar-besaran yang dilakukan pihak Universitas Tokyo kepada siswa internasional. Kawamaru- _sensei_ pernah memberitahu bahwa tahun ini ada 59 murid di Korea Selatan yang kebagian kuota beasiswa, dengan peminat jurusan kedokteran yang tambah mendominasi—otomatis memperkecil kesempatan untuk diterima karena tahun kemarin Universitas Tokyo terang-terangan hanya meloloskan enam pelamar beasiswa.

Baekhyun tidak akan mengelak bahwa ia telah belajar mati-matian. Menjadi bagian dari mahasiswa kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama dunia adalah impian terbesarnya yang bahkan Jongdae ketahui sejak dulu. Nilai _suneung_ yang kurang sempurna terlanjur merebut harapan Baekhyun untuk mewujudkan cita-cita di _Seoul National University_ , jadi ia berpikir untuk mencoba satu kali lagi di Universitas Tokyo selagi diberi kesempatan cuma-cuma. Mau gagal atau berhasil, ia tidak peduli asalkan ia sudah bekerja keras sampai ke titik darah penghabisan demi memberikan hasil yang terbaik.

Akan tetapi semangat Baekhyun perlahan memudar semenjak ia dan Chanyeol memulai hubungan baru mereka—sebuah alasan yang kelak mengantar sang kakak untuk berubah pikiran dan segera mengambil keputusan yang mungkin dianggap konyol bagi semua orang.

Baekhyun menatap datar setumpuk rapi berkas penting beasiswa Universitas Tokyo di atas meja belajar, berjalan sebentar untuk mengambil sekumpulan kertas tersebut—memasukkan mereka ke satu plastik hitam besar sembari tergesa-gesa menambahkan sejumlah kertas buram bekas coretan soal matematika guna menutupi tumpukan berkas tadi. Ia menginjak sebuah tombol di bagian bawah tempat sampah untuk membukanya lalu meletakkan plastik hitam tersebut di dalam—menata beberapa bekas botol minuman dan kertas di sekeliling sampai membentuk gundukan kecil. Tempat sampah otomatis tertutup saat Baekhyun melepas injakan, dan ia mengambil nafas panjang, menghempaskan tubuh lagi ke tempat tidur sambil melamun mengamati tempat sampah. Mengangkat bahu masa bodoh, Baekhyun lantas mengambil ponsel untuk membaca satu per satu pesan baru di _KakaoTalk_ —jantung nyaris copot karena Chanyeol langsung memasuki kamarnya secara mendadak.

Lelaki itu melirik ke segala direksi seperti mencari sesuatu. "Kau punya permen _mint_?"

"Di laci belajar," Baekhyun mengangguk, pandangan masih pada layar ponsel—menggeserkan jari telunjuk dari bawah ke atas. "Apa permainan gitarmu sudah lancar?"

 _Band_ SMA Caspian akan tampil selama _graduation party_ minggu depan, dan sang adik sedari tadi melangsungkan latihan solo gitar selama berjam-jam di ruang bawah tanah. "Lumayan," jawab Chanyeol agak ngos-ngosan, meraih sebuah plastik putih yang cuma tersisa dua permen dan mengeluarkan isinya ke atas meja belajar. Lelaki itu hendak membuang plastik tadi ke tempat sampah ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik gundukan botol plastik mineral. Chanyeol terhenti untuk beberapa detik, alis mengerut sebelum menyandarkan kruk ke dinding lalu pelan-pelan berlutut guna menyingkirkan kertas-kertas dalam tempat sampah dan mengambil sebuah plastik hitam yang terkubur di paling dasar. Baekhyun mendelikkan mata menyadari apa yang terjadi, cepat-cepat membuang muka dan berpura-pura fokus pada ponsel sebelum sang adik dapat menoleh dan mempertanyakan tentang ini.

Ia tahu Chanyeol tengah menatapnya; lelaki itu beranjak begitu ia selesai mengembalikan sampah-sampah ke tempatnya dan melangkah tenang bersama kruk menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan—dokumen penting Baekhyun ditaruh rapi di atas meja belajar. "Baekhyun," suara air yang mengalir dari keran mengganggu pendengaran sang kakak. "Kenapa kau membuang dokumen beasiswamu?"

" _Huh?"_ Baekhyun menengadah, mati-matian menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dengan mengalihkan bola mata antara ke ponsel dan dinding. " _Uh_ —benarkah?" Chanyeol mengamati gerak-gerik kebingungan Baekhyun dari kaca. "Berkas-berkas beasiswaku selalu kubiarkan di atas meja belajar."

"Kau membuangnya," ujar Chanyeol singkat, mengelap tangan pada kain yang tersedia kemudian berjalan mendatangi Baekhyun ke tempat tidur untuk duduk di hadapan sang kakak—kruk dibiarkan berdiri dekat laci. Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Kenapa?"

"M-mungkin aku tidak sengaja," Baekhyun berbohong agak terbata-bata, "Barusan aku merapikan laci belajar dan membuangi kertas-kertas yang sekiranya kurang dibutuhkan… aku pasti teledor dan menyertakan dokumen beasiswa ke tempat sampah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius, sebuah isyarat bahwa lelaki itu tidak mempercayai perkataan Baekhyun dan sang kakak menghembuskan nafas frustrasi. "Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol! Kembali saja ke kamarmu; aku mau tidur."

Baekhyun menarik bantal mendekat, dan Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kenapa?"

Sang kakak melotot. "Aku tidak tahu!" ia agak membentak, menarik tangan dari cengkeraman Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain?!"

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sama-sama sangat keras kepala dengan keinginan masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun adalah yang pertama untuk menyerah. "Ya, kau benar!" sang kakak nyaris berteriak, mata mendadak berkaca-kaca. "Aku membuangnya!" ia membuang muka, suara tambah melemah selagi ia bergumam, "Beruntung kau punya mata yang jeli."

Pandangan Chanyeol melembut melihat Baekhyun yang tampak seperti hendak menangis. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya pelan, bersikukuh menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang sama seraya ikut merunduk sebab sang kakak terus mengabaikan tatapannya.

Baekhyun merapatkan bibir supaya ia tidak jadi terisak, air mata jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipinya. "Karena aku ingin tetap di Korea," sang kakak mengangkat kepala untuk membalas pandangan Chanyeol, kesedihan tersorot dalam di sana. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan mata, ekspresi tidak terbaca. "Aku tidak mau kita berpisah lagi."

Baekhyun setengah bangkit untuk memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba, lengan mengitari pinggang lelaki itu dan wajah terdesak pada perpotongan leher sang adik. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu begitu tubuhnya menemukan kehangatan, menuangkan bertubi-tubi air mata yang akan membasahi _sweater_ Chanyeol—nafas tersengal-sengal berantakan. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu setelah semua permasalahan kita selesai?" Baekhyun memaksa berbicara, tersedan-sedan lambat. "Kita baru saja memulai sesuatu yang baru; aku tidak mau mengorbankan semuanya demi beasiswa yang tidak terlalu aku butuhkan!"

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya karena tangisan yang mengeras, terbatuk-batuk kasar sebelum berseru, "Tak menjadi dokter bukan berarti hidupku akan hancur," ia menjelaskan, suara terputus-putus, "Kenapa aku harus ke Jepang kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan studiku di Korea? Nilaiku sangat bagus untuk memenuhi persyaratan masuk universitas-universitas terbaik di sini," Baekhyun berbicara nonstop, terdengar seperti ia sedang menghibur diri sendiri. "Memang jurusan yang kuambil bukan kedokteran. Tetapi aku akan mengambil jurusan lain yang kusukai seperti manajemen atau sastra."

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun lebih dekat, mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan pernafasan sang kakak yang tergesa-gesa. "Kupikir cita-cita terbesarmu adalah bersekolah di luar negeri untuk menekuni kedokteran. Kenapa kau mudah sekali menyerah?"

"Aku bukan menyerah," Baekhyun serontak mengelak, "Aku menyesuaikan kemampuanku untuk cita-cita yang baru. Lagi pula aku belum tentu lulus tes tambahan… aku perlu bersaing dengan 59 peserta lain dari seluruh Korea Selatan." Ia menghirup aroma Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan, "Mereka adalah murid-murid terpilih yang mungkin benar-benar seorang genius."

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan mereka untuk mengerutkan alis di depan Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan kau bersikap pesimis?"

Mata Baekhyun lembab saat ia menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak mengharapkanku di sini?" Chanyeol terdiam, menunggu hingga sang kakak selesai berbicara, "Bukankah kau dulu yang mencelaku karena menerima beasiswa itu? Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa?"

Chanyeol malah tergelak kecil, menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi dan mulut Baekhyun—tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak sedang bercanda," Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, memiringkan kepala untuk memandang sang adik serius. "Jika suatu hari aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengejar cita-citaku sampai ke luar negeri, maka aku hanya akan pergi denganmu." Tangisan Baekhyun mulai berhenti sekarang; pernafasan kembali pulih menjadi stabil, dan ia pun meneruskan: "Ada jutaan profesi yang bisa kujalani di dunia ini; aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu demi memenuhi ambisiku…" sebuah jeda, "aku tidak mau mementingkan diri sendiri lagi," Baekhyun menambahkan dalam suara yang nyaris luput dari pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mau, aku ingin ke Jepang denganmu," sang kakak berkata lemas, _hazel_ sendu menusuk tatapan Chanyeol. "Kita akan bekerja keras bersama… mendukung satu sama lain sampai cita-cita kita tercapai," Baekhyun menggigit bibir tidak yakin. "Bukankah kau menginginkan hal yang sama?"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni basah Baekhyun dari dahi. "Tetapi hanya karena kau bersekolah ke Jepang bukan berarti kau mementingkan ambisimu dan meninggalkanku."

Baekhyun membuka mulut, "Chanyeol—"

"Kuakui bahwa aku sempat merasa kecewa saat tahu kau telah menerima beasiswa itu," lelaki itu cepat-cepat menyela sebelum Baekhyun dapat menyuarakan protes; sang kakak dibuat bungkam seketika oleh pengakuan Chanyeol. "Aku sadar akan rencanamu untuk meninggalkan kami," terselip suatu hening menenangkan di antara mereka seraya keduanya saling memandang intens satu sama lain. "Namun itu sudah lama berlalu… sekarang aku tidak perlu merasa takut," Chanyeol mengulum sebuah senyum simpul. "Lagi pula mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?" ia menekuk alis untuk berpura-pura marah, mengusuk-usuk rambut Baekhyun. "Aku cukup posesif dengan kekasihku. Jangan harap kau bisa bebas dari cengkeramanku."

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu, menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan supaya tidak tertawa berlebihan.

"Terimakasih telah memikirkanku," Chanyeol menyentuh pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Seandainya aku boleh bersikap mementingkan diri sendiri, aku tidak akan keberatan menyetujui pilihanmu," ia menyipitkan mata. "Dengan sangat senang hati," sambungnya kemudian.

"Tapi kau tahu aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, menggelengkan kepala tidak terima. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mau merusak mimpimu," ekspresi kecewa sejenak melanda wajah lelaki itu. "Aku benci menjadi alasan di balik keputusanmu untuk menyerah."

"Lalu kenapa kalau kita terpaksa berjauhan sementara?" tantang Chanyeol, dua alis terangkat. "Ini bukan perpisahan. Teknologi sekarang sudah canggih dan kita masih bisa berkomunikasi layaknya bertemu di dunia nyata."

"Tetap saja tidak sama…" Baekhyun mengerang protes, menuai tawa kecil dari Chanyeol sebelum ia pun memegang bahu Baekhyun, menggabungkan _hazel_ mereka dalam pandangan yang serius.

"Kumohon jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jutaan orang perebutkan," ujar lelaki itu, tatapan menelusuk _hazel_ Baekhyun agar sang kakak tahu bahwa ia tengah bersungguh-sungguh. "Jika kau ingin menjadi dokter dan bersekolah ke luar negeri, pergilah. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

"Percayalah padaku saat kubilang kau akan lolos," Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Menghadapi 59 murid genius bukanlah masalah jika kau adalah Park Baekhyun," ia tersenyum lebar, bibir melengkung sempurna menyisakan satu lesung pipi di sebelah kiri. "Aku yakin dalam dua bulan ke depan kau akan menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Tokyo."

Kata-kata sederhana Chanyeol mampu menumbuhkan senyum di wajah Baekhyun, mata bulan sabit agak berkaca-kaca yang tampak semakin mungil. Chanyeol mengusap sisa air mata di hidung sang kakak. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kita bisa bersama," ia meyakinkan, "Karena masih ada satu tahun lagi sebelum aku lulus SMA, bisakah kau menungguku sebentar? Berikan aku waktu satu tahun untuk menyusulmu ke Jepang."

Mata Baekhyun setengah melebar tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" ia menganga sebentar lalu menutup mulutnya menggemaskan. "Apa kau akan belajar keras untuk mendapat beasiswa ke Jepang?"

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan alis aneh. _"We'll see,"_ ia lantas mengulurkan jari kelingking di tengah-tengah mereka. "Sekarang berjanjilah padaku kau akan belajar keras untuk ujian tambahan."

Baekhyun memutar mata atas sikap kekanak-kanakkan Chanyeol, mengambil nafas dramatis sembari mengaitkan kelingking mereka bersama. _"Hm,"_ ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun lambat, mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan nafas hangat yang menggelitiki dagu Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu," lelaki itu berbisik, mencondongkan tubuh untuk menempelkan bibir mereka lembut. Baekhyun menutup mata, menyambut mulut Chanyeol dengan melumat bagian bawah bibir lelaki itu—terbawa oleh arus yang segera mengantarkan mereka kepada ciuman yang lebih berani tiap detiknya. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol pelan, nafas tersengal-sengal karena cumbuan mereka yang bertambah cepat—mencoba untuk mengambil oksigen di sela ciuman panas mereka meski Chanyeol tengah menjilati bibirnya, lidah memasuki mulut Baekhyun untuk menyicipi dalamnya.

Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya ke pipi, perlahan naik menuju masing-masing mata mungil itu lalu ke dahi dan berakhir di hidung—mengecupi kulit wajah Baekhyun begitu lambat layaknya sesuatu yang paling ia jaga. Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, mata semakin sayu karena Chanyeol meneruskan ciumannya menuruni dagu hingga leher sang kakak, menyebarkan lumatan-lumatan pelan ke seluruh tempat, berulang-ulang dan sesekali menggigit pelan—menaikkan bulu kuduk Baekhyun akan sensasi asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang kini berada pada pinggang Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyelipkan diri ke dalam kemeja piyama sang kakak, jemari hangat lelaki itu yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggung Baekhyun seketika mempercepat detak jantungnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepala, memberi akses lebih besar kepada Chanyeol untuk memanjakan lehernya bertepatan pada detik di mana lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghentikan semua tindakannya—segera menarik tangan dari balik kemeja Baekhyun dan menegakkan tubuh untuk memandang sang kakak bersama percikan sesuatu yang membara di masing-masing mata lebarnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun kosong; ia seketika merindukan segala kehangatan akan tangan kasar Chanyeol yang menjamah punggungnya sebelum perlahan membuka mata—mengerjapkan _hazel_ lemas dengan bayang-bayang sentuhan Chanyeol membekas pada kulitnya.

Mereka sama-sama terengah-engah, dan Chanyeol menelan ludah tegang. "Maaf," ia justru tersenyum kikuk. "Kurasa…" sebuah jeda ragu-ragu, tatapan lelaki itu terletak pada bibir Baekhyun. "Kurasa menunggu terlalu lama telah menghilangkan kontrol hasratku padamu."

Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan lelaki itu. "J-jangan berhenti," suara Baekhyun pecah dan sangat terbata-bata; ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol kaku—pipi bersemu kemerahan dan tangan gemetaran. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. "Lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Aku… tidak akan melarangmu."

Beban tubuh Chanyeol agak menggoncang tempat tidur ketika ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang haus, lengan lelaki itu menemukan rumah mereka pada pinggang Baekhyun. Dua bibir bergulat sangat tergesa-gesa dan berantakan, semakin cepat serta tidak teratur dengan lidah yang meraba satu sama lain—menghilangkan seluruh udara yang sempat memenuhi paru-paru Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak memutus ciuman mereka meski ia perlahan bangkit untuk naik ke atas Baekhyun, bayangan lelaki itu sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh sang kakak sebelum ia mengarahkan cumbuan menuruni leher Baekhyun: digigit, dihisap kemudian dijilat berkali-kali untuk meninggalkan bekas. Baekhyun merintih pelan, pipi memerah karena suara janggal yang ia buat sendiri, dan Chanyeol menggenggam pinggang sang kakak lebih erat, membenamkan wajah semakin jauh agar ia bisa merasakan langsung kulit lembut di bagian belakang leher Baekhyun—menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilatinya sejenak. Nafas Baekhyun hampir berhenti; Chanyeol terus mengulangi perlakuan mesranya pada leher Baekhyun, hidung mengendus-endus lembut guna membaui aroma sang kakak—hembusan nafas lelaki itu mengalirkan getaran ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan kemudian menyusup ke dalam kemeja piyama Baekhyun, kulit kasar bersentuhan sekilas dengan perutnya, dan sang kakak serontak membuka mata, ikut memasukkan tangan untuk memegang pergelangan Chanyeol.

Jemari menempel pada kulit di bawah dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menengadah untuk menatap sang kakak waswas. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghindari pandangan Chanyeol, menggerakkan bola mata ke direksi selain wajah lelaki itu. Ia mengangkat satu tangan gemetaran yang tadinya bersarang pada bahu Chanyeol untuk memegang kancing paling atas kemeja piyamanya. "A-aku," Baekhyun mendadak kesulitan untuk bicara, "aku akan melepas bajuku."

Telinga Chanyeol memerah; lelaki itu berdeham malu-malu—suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka dan menggemaskan. "Biar aku saja," Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangan dari dalam kemeja Baekhyun, membawa jemari sang kakak untuk menyentuh dadanya. "Bantu aku melepas _sweater_ ini."

Kegugupan luar biasa terlihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol membuka satu per satu kancing agak lambat, jari lelaki itu terkadang meraba kulit pucat Baekhyun yang mengintip dari balik kemeja piyama. Baekhyun sebaliknya mengangkat _sweater_ Chanyeol ke atas, mengekspos perut sang adik yang kurus dan pucat—kontras antara kulit di sana dengan tangan maupun kaki sangatlah kentara. Tangan Baekhyun berhenti begitu ia sampai pada dada Chanyeol, mendongak untuk menatap lelaki itu ragu-ragu. "Ch-Chanyeol," ucapnya, setengah menarik _sweater_ sebagai isyarat bagi lelaki itu untuk mengangkat tangan. Sang adik mengangguk, melaksanakan apa yang Baekhyun minta sambil membantu sang kakak menanggalkan _sweater_ dari tubuhnya—seketika memperlihatkan bentuk sempurna akan sepasang lengan yang agak berotot dan rambut lelaki itu yang berdiri tak karuan. Baekhyun meneguk ludah, kehilangan percaya diri sekaligus terpana oleh bagaimana Chanyeol tetap terlihat sangat tampan dengan penampilan yang berantakan seperti ini. Sang kakak kemudian sedikit bangkit untuk mengulurkan tangan guna meluruskan helai-helai kecokelatan tersebut, jemari mengelus pelan kepala lelaki itu sampai rambutnya kembali seperti semula—wajah bersemu karena tatapan intens lelaki itu padanya.

Udara dingin menerpa kulit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyingkirkan kemeja piyamanya, menyisakan mereka berdua untuk sama-sama bertelanjang dada—pakaian berserakan di lantai. Chanyeol mengamati tubuh Baekhyun, pandangan terjerat akan keindahan tubuh sang kakak sebelum menundukkan kepala untuk mengecupi perpotongan leher Baekhyun, mendorong yang lebih tua ke tempat tidur sambil membawa mulutnya berjelajah ke mana-mana—melakukan tindakan yang sama dan berulang-ulang akan mencium, menggigit, serta menghisap. Ia meraup masing-masing puting Baekhyun, menjilati mereka lambat—meraih desahan-desahan tertahan dari sang kakak yang serontak memancing gairah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengizinkan bibirnya untuk turun kemudian naik di area dada serta perut Baekhyun, bekas-bekas merah tampak mewarnai kulit pucat sang kakak—tangan Chanyeol terus bergerak menelusuri lengan dan kakinya.

Sesuatu menonjol yang bergesekan dengan pahanya mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun hingga ia semakin terangsang, dan Chanyeol mengencangkan genggaman pada pinggang sang kakak, menariknya untuk bangkit dari posisi terlentang. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, mata sayu bergetar saling beradu kaku sebelum Baekhyun memejamkan mata, insting terlatih yang serontak tahu bahwa Chanyeol hendak mendekatkan diri untuk mempersatukan mulut mereka lagi—melumat cepat bagian atas bibir Baekhyun seraya mengelus punggungnya lambat dari atas ke bawah, jemari lelaki itu menghafalkan bagaimana rasa kulit Baekhyun jika dijamah. Chanyeol lalu melepas ciuman mereka, mengantarkan bibir untuk menghisap masing-masing telinga sebelum dipindahkan ke punggung Baekhyun—kedua lengan merengkuh sang kakak agar ia tetap berada pada posisi yang sama. "Ch-Chan," lirih Baekhyun di rambut lelaki itu, jantung berdenyut-denyut gila saat tangan sang adik menyelinap untuk sekilas meraba pinggulnya yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam.

Chanyeol berhenti menciumi punggung Baekhyun untuk menatap sang kakak sayu. "Baek."

Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol dan mengangguk sekali, darah berdesir akan antipasti seraya ia ragu-ragu membuka kancing lalu menurunkan _zipper_ celana pendek Chanyeol—memandangi tonjolan yang bersembunyi di baliknya, semburat merah menyebar ke wajah begitu menyadari bahwa gairah mereka sama-sama memuncak. "Bisakah kau—" Chanyeol terhenti di situ sebab Baekhyun segera membenahi posisi yang dikira akan memudahkan lelaki itu untuk melepas celananya—tangan pada bahu sang adik sambil agak berdiri. Mereka kemudian membisu, keduanya mendadak jadi kaku dan tidak berani untuk melakukan apapun—pandangan saling menghindari satu sama lain—hingga Chanyeol mulai menurunkan celana piyama Baekhyun, menampakkan kulit putih susu yang serontak mencuri atensi lelaki itu, _underwear_ hitam sang kakak menyusul setelahnya—semua terlempar asal ke bawah tempat tidur. Sisa kain pada tubuh Chanyeol ikut ditanggalkan oleh Baekhyun; sang kakak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain begitu dihadapkan pada kejantanan besar lelaki itu, berdiri tegak dengan sedikit _pre-cum_ menetes.

Tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat saat ia perlahan mendorong bahu Baekhyun ke belakang, membaringkan tubuh sang kakak ke tempat tidur—kepala tersandar nyaman pada bantal.

Lelaki itu lantas melarikan tangan dari paha menuju dada Baekhyun, sengatan mengikuti ke mana saja sentuhan itu berlabuh dan membuat nafas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan—palpitasi merenggut konsentrasi sang kakak sehingga ia hanya mampu mengepalkan tangan sambil menggigit bibir. Chanyeol memandangi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, meraba lalu mengusap kulit pucat itu hati-hati seakan-akan ia terbuat dari kaca yang mudah pecah dan harus dipegang lembut—mengubur wajah ke leher sang kakak untuk sekadar menghirup aroma Baekhyun, bibir digerakkan perlahan ke segala tempat yang sudah ia capai. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, tangan mengusap pipi sang kakak. "Cantik," lelaki itu berbisik, binar-binar mata yang berkata bahwa ia seperti mengagungkan Baekhyun. Sang kakak mengerjapkan manik mungil pelan, kagum oleh betapa menawan _hazel_ Chanyeol tampak dari bawah cahaya lampu kamarnya. "Kenapa kau sangat cantik?" Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun. "Aku ingin memuja setiap inci dari tubuhmu," ia berujar, jemari menjamah kaki jenjang sang kakak. "Aku ingin mencium matamu, lehermu, bahumu, seluruh tubuhmu—" sebuah jeda sebentar seraya lelaki itu meneguk liur. "—kurasa aku kehilangan kontrol akan tangan dan bibirku."

Pandangan terpana Chanyeol mematikan sendi Baekhyun dari melakukan apapun. "Baekhyun," lelaki itu belum berhenti menatapi tubuh sang kakak dari ujung kaki sampai ke rambut. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana suara Chanyeol terdengar setiap ia memanggil namanya. "apakah berlebihan jika kubilang aku tergila-gila denganmu?"

Baekhyun membalas pernyataan Chanyeol dengan memegang pipi lelaki itu, ibu jari menghapus titik-titik keringat yang jatuh dari dahi—sang adik memejamkan mata untuk menikmati belaian Baekhyun. "Jangan diam saja," Chanyeol menggenggam longgar pergelangan tangan sang kakak untuk dituntun menuju dadanya. "Aku juga membutuhkan sentuhanmu."

Jemari cantik Baekhyun merangkak turun ke perut Chanyeol, meraba permukaan kulit pucat lelaki itu yang datar dan agak kasar bila dipegang. Chanyeol tidak memiliki tubuh yang kebanyakan orang kagumi, tapi ia tetap sempurna di mata Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian terkekeh canggung. "Andai aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku pasti sudah menyiapkan _six pack_ sempurna untukmu," candanya, intonasi terdengar seperti menyembunyikan rasa kurang percaya diri.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab; ia berusaha untuk tidak menahan diri dengan membiarkan tangannya pergi ke semua ruang yang bisa ia raih untuk melampiaskan rasa penasaran. Sang kakak setengah memijat lengan agak berotot Chanyeol ketika ia berkata, "Jangan," Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan untuk menemui tatapan waswas Chanyeol. "Tubuhmu sudah lebih dari sempurna bagiku."

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa wajah Chanyeol tampak semakin memerah sekarang, telinga lebar sama-sama menyamai warna tomat dengan _hazel_ berkedip beberapa kali. Lelaki itu segera membuyarkan kontak mata mereka untuk kembali bercumbu, meraup bibir Baekhyun pelan dan tenang layaknya ciuman pertama mereka—liur bertukar di tengah jeda serta lidah saling mengait untuk mengambil rasa akan satu sama lain. Baekhyun sedikit menegakkan tubuh untuk menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat, lengan terkalung pada leher lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan mereka guna mengusap punggung sang adik—mempercepat lumatan Chanyeol pada bibir atas Baekhyun. Masing-masing tangan lelaki itu yang awalnya menetap di pinggang Baekhyun kini bergerayangan ke mana-mana, memijat dan meremas pinggul Baekhyun berulang-ulang hingga sang kakak terus mengerang di sela ciuman menggila mereka.

Tidak ada keraguan, hanya gairah cinta dan nafsu yang mulai merasuki mereka—mengambil alih tindakan untuk berhenti menahan diri dan terus menjamah satu sama lain. Posisi keduanya yang terlalu dekat menyebabkan kejantanan mereka untuk sesekali bergesekan, dan cumbuan mereka berangsur-angsur ganas, lidah menjilati rongga mulut dan gigi menggigiti bibir. Baekhyun memindahkan mulutnya ke leher Chanyeol, menghisapi jakun lelaki itu seraya menuruti keinginan birahi untuk perlahan menurunkan tangan dari dada ke perut hingga akhirnya hinggap pada kejantanan Chanyeol, mengelusnya perlahan—erangan serak lelaki itu adalah musik bagi telinga sang kakak. "Baek," Chanyeol tampak kehabisan nafas, mengeratkan pegangan pada jemari Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan posisi sang kakak untuk kembali terbaring. Nafsu tidak terkontrol menguasai maniknya. "a-aku—"

Baekhyun tahu tahap apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini, dan ia memberikan satu anggukan kecil kepada lelaki itu sebelum Chanyeol pun meletakkan tangan pada masing-masing paha sang kakak dan membentangkan mereka sampai menunjukkan lubang anusnya. Telinga Chanyeol terlihat sangat merah; Baekhyun ingin menggapai salah satunya untuk diusap, namun ia terlalu malu untuk bahkan melakukan apapun—lengan terdiam kaku pada masing-masing sisi karena Chanyeol tidak berkedip mengamati tubuhnya. Lelaki itu lalu mengelus lengan Baekhyun. "Akankah kau baik-baik saja?" ia menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa… bagaimana kalau aku menyakitimu?"

Mata Baekhyun setengah melebar, tiba-tiba teringat akan rumor mengenai Chanyeol yang terlanjur tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seorang _playboy_ tampan; lelaki iblis yang meniduri banyak wanita dan meninggalkan mereka keesokan harinya. Baekhyun menyesal telah sempat mempercayai omong kosong tersebut karena ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama baru dalam hal ini—semua terlihat dari betapa kaku dan canggung mereka dalam melakukan _foreplay_. Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepala, mengabaikan pikiran yang berkecamuk sekaligus sebagai jawaban kepada Chanyeol. "A-aku akan baik-baik saja," sang kakak balik meremas jemari lelaki itu. "Tenanglah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, malu-malu menyebarkan _pre-cum_ dari penisnya di salah satu jari sebab mereka tidak mempunyai pelumas. "Katakan padaku kalau kau kesakitan…" ia memperingatkan sebelum perlahan memasukkan jari tadi ke liang Baekhyun. Kening sang kakak serontak mengerut, alis menekuk seraya ia menggerakkan paha—mulut agak menganga yang mengeluarkan lirihan tak bersuara. Jemari Baekhyun yang mengepal pada pergelangan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya, masih dalam nada penuh khawatir yang sama.

Baekhyun mengatur nafas supaya lebih tenang. "S-sedikit sakit," ia memberitahu sejujurnya, "dan aneh."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, waswas menggerakkan jari di dalam karena takut menyakiti Baekhyun. Proses ini berlangsung cukup lama dan bertahap: lelaki itu menunggu sampai Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi nyaman sebelum menambahkan jari kedua lalu ketiga. Baekhyun bolak-balik menelan ludah; ia sedari tadi menahan nafas atas perasaan penuh itu, tanpa sadar merintih sekali karena jari Chanyeol sekilas menyentuh prostatnya. Baekhyun langsung memegang tangan Chanyeol, sejenak memandang penisnya sendiri yang sudah membengkak dan mendongak untuk menatap sang adik. "Ch-Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun pecah karena tubuh yang tiba-tiba terasa panas, membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol untuk menyulut api ke dalamnya. "A-aku menginginkanmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, memperbaiki posisi sampai kejantanan tegaknya berada di luar pintu masuk Baekhyun—kepala menyentuh kulit pinggul sang kakak yang telah berpiluh. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah sangat tidak tahan, hampir menggenggam penis lelaki itu dan langsung memasukannya jika ia terus dibiarkan berbaring seperti ini. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau kesakitan," ujar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk, tak seberapa menyimak apa yang sang adik katakan sebab ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelepasan. Lelaki itu mengelus kejantannya beberapa kali, menggunakan _pre-cum_ sebagai pelumas, lalu pelan-pelan mengarahkan kepalanya menuju lubang Baekhyun—dinding sang kakak yang langsung melahap penisnya melemahkan setiap titik dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berteriak, mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol hingga agak memerah. "Ch-Chanyeol," ia memanggili nama lelaki itu berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kejantanan Chanyeol baru setengah masuk, dan sang adik seketika kesulitan bernafas oleh sensasi yang menakjubkan—kepala jatuh ke sebelah kepala Baekhyun, udara panas berhembus di daun telinganya.

Lelaki itu terpaksa mengangkat bahu untuk menatap Baekhyun, mata sayu antara sadar dan linglung. "M-maaf," ia menata poni Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat ke belakang, menghapus peluh di sekitar dahi sang kakak. Baekhyun tidak sanggup membuka mata dan hanya menggigiti bibir yang kering, mengabaikan segala perlakuan lelaki itu untuk menenangkannya. Mengamati ketidaknyamanan di wajah pucat sang kakak, Chanyeol mengesampingkan dirinya sendiri dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita tunda dulu saja?"

Dari bagaimana dada lelaki itu naik-turun tidak teratur, Baekhyun tahu bahwa menghentikan penetrasi mereka malah akan menyiksa lelaki itu, jadi ia menggeleng. "A-aku tidak apa-apa," sang kakak berbohong, "J-jangan berhenti."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala untuk mencium Baekhyun sejenak. "B-baiklah," ia kemudian bergerak untuk memasukkan kejantanan sepenuhnya—sang kakak mengerang agak pelan sekarang, kukunya menekan kulit bahu Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan goresan merah. Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa sakit sambil mengetatkan lubangnya, berdampak kepada Chanyeol yang seketika merintih, menanamkan wajah pada bantal lalu menghisap agak kasar telinga Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai sakitmu hilang," bisik lelaki itu, hidung membaui leher Baekhyun sambil menciuminya cepat.

Mereka bersitatap, nafas sama-sama terengah dan pikiran mengosong karena sensasi yang bertolak belakang. Chanyeol membenamkan kepala di dada Baekhyun guna melumati putingnya, menghisap kemudian menggigitnya—terhipnotis oleh kelembutan kulit sang kakak. Baekhyun memegang rambut Chanyeol, usaha lelaki itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya bekerja sebab ia mulai mendesah pelan, sisa-sisa rasa sakit dari kejantanan Chanyeol yang berada di dalamnya perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang hampir nikmat. "B-bergeraklah," Baekhyun baru berbicara setelah ia menemukan suaranya, dan Chanyeol agak menegakkan bahu supaya ia dapat memandang Baekhyun—kejantanan dikeluarkan lalu dimasukkan lagi lambat.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah, mengerjap-kerjapkan mata mengamati dada Chanyeol, dan mengikuti nalurinya untuk menemui setiap dorongan yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Sebuah desahan lepas dari bibir tipis Baekhyun saat kejantanan Chanyeol menggesek bagian yang membangkitkan gairahnya, dan Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun sangat erat, salah satu lengan pada pinggang dan yang satu pada paha sang kakak. Mereka saling berbagi pandang intens, mata mengatup lalu membuka seraya merintih-rintih cukup keras—kejantanan Chanyeol keluar-masuk lubang Baekhyun dalam tempo yang berangsur-angsur cepat. Nafas Chanyeol tersengal-sengal hebat, erangan-erangan _bass_ yang lelaki itu hasilkan setiap ia mendorong kejantanannya terdengar seksi di telinga Baekhyun. "Ch-Chanyeol," sang kakak nyaris mencicit lemah saking kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari hujaman Chanyeol pada prostatnya. Ia mengembalikan hentakan Chanyeol sama cepatnya, menarik kepala lelaki itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam cumbuan yang terburu-buru—lidah bertaut untuk mengecap rasa masing-masing.

Tempat tidur Baekhyun gemeretak karena aktivitas mereka yang semakin mengganas. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menaikkan kaki Baekhyun ke atas bahunya untuk mempermudah penetrasi, membenamkan kejantanan ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan remasan-remasan yang tambah erat—ingin cepat-cepat mencapai pelepasan. Chanyeol menyukai desahan-desahan yang jatuh dari sepasang bibir lembut itu, membungkukkan kepala untuk meraih kening Baekhyun, menciuminya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai kecokelatan yang melekat di sana. Lelaki itu melaksanakan semua komando Baekhyun untuk mendorong lebih cepat, menggerakkan pinggul dalam tempo tidak masuk akal hingga ia kehabisan nafas—wajah sangat merah dan basah oleh keringat.

Chanyeol memandang ke tengah-tengah mereka, menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah tegak dan berlumuran _pre-cum_ untuk dipompa cepat. Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, kecanggungan itu sudah hilang saat ia memegang tangan Chanyeol untuk ikut memijat penisnya sendiri. "Ah," ia berseru, membuka mata untuk menemukan bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya lemas, bola mata cokelat seakan merekam secara detail setiap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun seiring tubuh mereka bersatu mesra—kejantanannya berulang-kali menumbuk titik kepuasan sang kakak di dalam, suara kulit telanjang mereka yang saling bertemu mengisi keheningan. Nafas Baekhyun tambah tersengal-sengal karena ia hendak orgasme, mata berkaca-kaca oleh nikmat yang luar biasa—bunyi yang disebabkan oleh kontak kelamin mereka berdengung di telinga. "S-sedikit lagi, Chanyeol."

" _F-fuck,"_ Chanyeol mengutuk lantang; ia menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sebelum ekspresinya kembali serius, alis menekuk dan mata lebar yang menatap intens wajah Baekhyun. "Sepertinya aku akan meledak," lelaki itu mencoba berujar, atensi berpindah untuk terus mendorong nonstop sampai ia tak sengaja melonggarkan genggaman pada penis Baekhyun.

Sang kakak memompa dirinya sendiri, tangan mengepal di sekitar miliknya sambil mendesah-desah keras mengetahui bahwa ia hanya butuh sedikit sentuhan menuju orgasme. Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, kejantanan belum puas menghujani prostat Baekhyun—menambah kenikmatan berlebih kepada sang kakak sehingga ia menganga bersama nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokan. "Ch-Chanyeol, a-aku," Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "A-aku akan—"

Chanyeol kemudian berbisik di bibirnya, hembusan panas menerpa hidung Baekhyun, tangan merambat ke belakang untuk memijati pinggul Baekhyun—mengusap-usapnya lembut. "Aku ingin mendengarmu."

Pikiran Baekhyun mengosong, orgasme menghampirinya begitu tiba-tiba hingga ia tidak tahu apakah ia baru meneriakkan nama Chanyeol atau menyerukan perkataan acak yang terpikir asal oleh otaknya—cairan putih keluar membasahi perut mereka dengan tangannya sendiri yang masih menggenggam penis. Chanyeol melakukan satu dorongan ke depan sebelum ia pun juga menggapai puncaknya, menuangkan pelepasan memenuhi dinding Baekhyun, tubuh terjatuh ke atas lelaki mungil di bawahnya seraya mengerang keras nama Baekhyun berkali-kali—perlahan menurunkan kaki sang kakak dari bahu lalu menggerakkan pinggul untuk menghabiskan seluruh sisa cairan dari kejantanan. Keduanya membisu selama beberapa saat, menunggu nafas yang sama-sama tersengal menjadi stabil dan menikmati getaran dari dentuman jantung masing-masing.

Bibir Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun malas-malasan, dan Baekhyun sesekali menundukkan kepala untuk membaui rambut berkeringat lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol."

Pernafasan lelaki itu mulai stabil, dadanya yang menempel pada dada Baekhyun kini bergerak kembang-kempis tenang. _"Hm."_

Mata Baekhyun sangat sayu, tubuh lengket karena peluh di sana-sini dan tangan serta kaki susah digerakkan gara-gara kelelahan. Ia ingin tidur, tapi cahaya lampu yang terang menggagalkannya untuk berlayar ke alam mimpi. "Tolong matikan lampu," ujarnya datar, suara serak yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Chanyeol tertawa, memberi satu kecupan pada leher Baekhyun sebelum menggulungkan tubuh ke samping—terlebih dahulu membersihkan cairan Baekhyun dengan tisu sembari memandangi mata sang kakak yang sudah terpejam. Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana tempat tidur sedikit bergoncang saat lelaki itu sejenak beranjak untuk menekan tombol dari _remote_ guna mematikan lampu kamar hingga gelap total. Sebuah lengan kemudian melingkar sempurna di pinggang Baekhyun, membawa sang kakak ke dalam dekapan familier bersama aroma Chanyeol merasuki hidungnya—lelaki itu menarik sebuah selimut untuk membungkus mereka berdua. Baekhyun mendesakkan wajah ke leher Chanyeol, menghirup udara di sana sambil meletakkan kedua tangan pada dada lelaki itu—menghembuskan dan mengeluarkan nafas tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengatakan itu terlebih dahulu di luar kesadaran, dan sebelum ia sungguh-sungguh terlelap, Chanyeol mencium lembut puncak kepalanya seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang akan selalu menjadi kalimat favorit sang kakak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Baekhyunee_."


	16. Interlude: Chanyeol

**INTERLUDE**

 _ **CHANYEOL**_

* * *

Jika ada satu hal yang Chanyeol anggap paling berharga di dunia, maka itu adalah keluarga.

Di usia yang baru saja menginjak enam tahun, ia mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap mereka lewat puluhan kertas _A4_ kosong—mencoretkan berbagai krayon warna-warni pada media tersebut guna membentuk gambar sederhana akan empat orang yang saling bergandengan tangan. Ayah akan ia deskripsikan dalam sebuah figur yang tinggi, berdiri di sebelah kiri paling pojok sambil mengenakan seragam kerja berwarna biru yang sering ia pakai setiap hari. Chanyeol kemudian akan menggambar ibu di pojok sebelah kanan, tubuh agak lebih pendek dari ayah—rambut panjang kecokelatan berada di sekitar bahu. Di tengah-tengah pasangan tersebut, barulah akan ia gambar dua anak laki-laki bertinggi badan hampir sejajar. Yang satu berdiri di sebelah ayah, rambut kecokelatan jiprak—yakni Chanyeol sendiri, dan yang lain berwarna rambut persis dengan poni depan sealis. Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia menggoreskan sejumlah krayon guna mewarnai gambar anak laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun- _hyung_.

Ia adalah kakak semata wayang Chanyeol. Lahir setahun lebih awal dan mempunyai ciri-ciri yang berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik. Jika Chanyeol memiliki fisik yang agak gemuk—bermata besar, bertelinga lebar, dan jarang bergaul, maka Baekhyun adalah sebaliknya. Ia dilahirkan dengan tubuh yang kurus, mata mungil yang akan membentuk bulan sabit tiap ia tersenyum, serta sepuluh jari kecil yang lentik dan indah. Baekhyun adalah seorang anak populer; ia mempunyai banyak teman dan disenangi semua guru karena perilakunya yang ceria. Kecantikan ibu yang diwariskan pada wajah Baekhyun semakin membuat kakaknya itu terlihat sempurna. Chanyeol sampai lupa seberapa sering Baekhyun menerima pujian dari teman-teman, sanak-saudara, maupun para tetangga karena parasnya yang elok.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa iri terhadap seluruh perhatian yang orang-orang berikan pada Baekhyun. Asalkan orang-orang itu tidak menyihir Baekhyun untuk mengurangi perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, tentu saja.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ibu mengurusnya karena selama ini Baekhyun-lah yang melakukan semua tugas itu. Ia menyediakan air panas untuk Chanyeol, menggosokkan sabun pada punggung Chanyeol saat ia bermain busa di _bathtub_ sekaligus mengeramasi rambut sang adik. Baekhyun menyiapkan bekal makan siang; ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk makan sayur, membangunkan sang adik pagi-pagi agar mereka bisa olahraga bersama, juga membantu Chanyeol mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kesibukan total orang tua mereka yang tidak terbendung memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjadi pengganti sementara dalam mengurus Chanyeol.

Keseringan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa terlepas dari Baekhyun. Ke mana pun Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol harus mengikutinya—jika itu tidak terlaksana, maka Chanyeol akan sengaja menangis sekeras mungkin supaya Baekhyun meladeninya. Hal itu sering-kali merepotkan, sebab teman-teman Baekhyun terang-terangan mengomel bila sang adik membuntuti Baekhyun di sela-sela permainan petak umpet mereka—kehadiran tidak diinginkan anak gemuk tersebut jelas mengacaukan semuanya. Mereka diam-diam akan mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, berbisik kepadanya untuk berhenti mengganggu mereka—tetapi itu justru mengeratkan pegangan Chanyeol pada lengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol cuma tidak ingin anak-anak itu merebut Baekhyun darinya.

"Chanyeol juga ingin bermain," adalah alasan klasik yang Baekhyun katakan kepada teman-temannya; ia tidak menghiraukan komplain mereka dan membiarkan sang adik merekat di sebelahnya seperti lem. Tak tahu kenapa ada suatu perasaan puas di benak Chanyeol setiap Baekhyun memilihnya ketimbang mereka. Sebuah pikiran akan Baekhyun yang merasa lebih nyaman di dekatnya membuat Chanyeol bahagia; mungkin itulah sebabnya Chanyeol sengaja merecoki Baekhyun kali-kali ia melihat kakaknya bermain dengan anak selain dirinya.

Terkadang Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa ia begitu tergantung pada Baekhyun—mengagumi sang kakak setengah mati hingga ia enggan berjauhan dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman bila Baekhyun berada di dekatnya—mendekapnya dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan saat ia tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk. Kenapa suasana hatinya memburuk jika ia memikirkan Baekhyun yang menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan anak-anak lain. Kenapa ia suka melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa—merasakan darahnya berdesir saat mata kakaknya berubah menjadi bulan sabit mungil yang indah.

"Kenapa Baekhyun- _hyung_ sangat cantik?"

Chanyeol pernah menanyakan itu sekali; sebuah pertanyaan blak-blakan yang tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulut—tak terkontrol dan terdengar sedikit bodoh. Baekhyun cuma menatap Chanyeol datar sekilas, mengabaikan telinga sang adik yang memerah, dan meneriakkan kepada ibu bahwa Chanyeol tengah bertingkah aneh lagi. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang "aneh" dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Bukankah aneh jika Chanyeol pikir ia "menyukai" Baekhyun? Baru-baru ini seluruh anak di kelas senang membicarakan "cinta pertama" mereka, terus terang menyebarkan rahasia tersebut kepada teman maupun guru—hal ini menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya anak yang sama sekali belum membuka mulut soal topik barusan. Sejujurnya ia merasa aneh—karena tak ada satu pun anak di kelas yang menyukai kakak mereka; tetapi Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan akal akan siapa yang ia sukai jika itu bukan Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol merasakan hal-hal tertentu yang anak-anak itu beritahukan padanya.

Chanyeol ingat ekspresi tidak nyaman pada wajah Park Hyungsik—teman sekelas yang bertubuh kurus dengan kulit putih pucat—ketika ia memberitahunya tentang ini; mata bocah itu melebar bersama dahi yang seketika mengerut. "Dasar aneh! Tidak ada anak yang pernah menyukai kakaknya!" ia telah memperingatkan dalam nada terkejut, tangan memeras bahu si laki-laki mungil bertubuh gemuk. Chanyeol langsung membenci pernyataan tersebut. "Anna saja membenci semua kakaknya."

Maka Chanyeol mencoba untuk memikirkan semua baik-baik, seperti apa yang Hyungsikkatakan. Di sekolah, di rumah, di sela-sela sesi les gitar, dan beberapa menit sebelum ia tertidur. Ia ingin menyukai anak lain, tetapi semua usaha itu selalu berakhir sia-sia setiap ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Semua usaha itu menjadi tidak berguna setiap Baekhyun menghampirinya ke kelas untuk mengajak sang adik makan bersama di kafetaria—menggenggam tangan Chanyeol selagi ia menuntun yang lebih muda menuju meja favorit mereka.

Semua usaha itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan apa kata Hyungsik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Chanyeol meletakkan krayon hitam di atas meja, cepat-cepat membalikkan kertas gambar ke belakang—yang mana telah terdapat gambar pepohonan warna-warni agak acak-acakan. "M-menggambar pohon," ia berkata sedikit terbata-bata, enggan menatap mata Hyungsik.

Hyungsik kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana?" ia berbisik, merangkul bahu sang teman santai. "Apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang kau sukai?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan pada celana seragam sembari mengangguk pelan. Hyungsik tengah tersenyum geli saat ia bertanya lagi, "Kau pasti tidak menyukai Baekhyun- _hyung_ … itu sangat aneh."

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Aku menyukai Jieun," ia berbohong—meski jawaban yang sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia beritahukan, tatapan bergetar ia arahkan pada Hyungsik. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus berbohong. Hyungsik tertawa puas mendengar "pengakuan" sang teman, salah mengartikan ekspresi gugup yang terdapat pada wajah Chanyeol, dan memanggili Jieun berkali-kali untuk mengganggu anak gemuk itu.

Sepeninggal Hyungsik barulah Chanyeol berani untuk membalik halaman buku tersebut ke depan—menampakkan sebuah gambar tersembunyi akan wajah anak laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Gambar itu memang tidak terlalu bagus—bahkan tergolong berantakan—namun itu mampu membuat Chanyeol terpana hingga ia terus-terusan memandanginya, perasaan asing meracuni jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih kencang tak menentu. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, merobek kertas gambar itu kemudian meremasnya menjadi sebuah gumpalan kecil—mendesakkan gumpalan tersebut ke dalam tas setelahnya. Ia lantas kembali mewarnai gambar pepohonan yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada Hyungsik.

Tidak perlu ada yang tahu bahwa cinta pertama Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun.

Toh ia tidak keberatan menyimpan rahasia itu selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membenci hujan.

Tetapi satu hal lain yang paling ia benci adalah melihat Baekhyun menangis, menyimak dalam diam tetesan air mata tumpah dari mata mungil kakaknya.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk tak menyadari bahwa alasan dari tangisan itu adalah teriakan-teriakan kasar orang tua mereka yang sering sekali terdengar di pagi buta. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tertidur saat mereka mematikan lampu pada pukul sembilan malam dan mengucapkan _"selamat tidur"_ ke satu sama lain. Chanyeol akan terjaga jika Baekhyun terjaga. Ia akan mengamati dari kejauhan, bersembunyi di balik selimut sambil diam-diam mendengarkan isakan tertahan yang Baekhyun coba tutupi dengan menekan wajah pada bantal.

Mengapa orang dewasa sangat lihai berbohong? Ayah dan ibu tampak baik-baik saja saat mereka berkumpul bersama untuk makan pagi—berbincang-bincang tenang pada satu sama lain seperti menganggap permasalahan mereka semalam angin lalu. Setidaknya jika keduanya benar-benar melupakan masalah mereka kemarin, teriakan-teriakan itu akan berhenti dan Baekhyun tidak perlu menangis lagi—namun perkiraan Chanyeol salah telak. Pertengkaran mereka tak pernah berakhir; bentakan ibu semakin mengeras tiap malamnya dan bantingan lantang akan sejumlah barang membayang-bayangi Chanyeol dalam ketakutan. Baekhyun menangis setiap hari dan Chanyeol menjadi terbiasa dengan kebisingan kecil yang menyebabkan dirinya terbangun sampai pagi buta. Ayah dan ibu jarang bertemu; tetapi sekalinya mereka bertemu, mereka akan menggunakan semua waktu luang itu untuk bertengkar.

Pertikaian itu berangsur-angsur memburuk sampai tiga bulan berturut-turut, ibu terus membahas tentang keinginannya untuk bercerai—mengatakan permintaan itu berulang-ulang sambil terisak meskipun ayah bersikeras menolak. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan ibu; ia hanya benci mendengar kedua orang tuanya beradu mulut tiada henti, meluapkan amarah mereka semalam suntuk. Hingga pada suatu waktu menjelang fajar, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk sekadar diam saja. Ia melempar selimut ke bawah, membiarkan kain tebal tersebut bersentuhan dengan lantai yang dingin akibat udara di pagi buta kemudian meringkuk di atas tempat tidur seraya ia menangis—menjatuhkan beberapa butir kristal menuruni pipi dan dagu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_."

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang merangkul pundaknya. Ia perlahan menoleh, memandangi wajah kakaknya yang tampak agak basah di kegelapan—mengangkat tangan untuk menyeka keringat di dahi yang lebih tua. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. "Tidak apa-apa," ia menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukan ringan, membenamkan kepala sang adik di lehernya selagi ia mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Chanyeol tidak boleh menangis."

Chanyeol terisak lambat, meredamkan suara tangisan pada kain piyama Baekhyun. "Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur," ia berkata terbata-bata, mengecap air mata di bibirnya. "B-bagaimana kalau besok Chanyeol tidak bisa bangun pagi?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil; ia melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol ke tempat tidur lalu merebahkan diri di sebelah sang adik. Mereka menatap satu sama lain sejenak sambil saling berhadapan. Baekhyun lantas tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu sekarang Chanyeol harus tidur," ujarnya, sedikit membungkukkan badan guna mengambil selimut di lantai dan menyibakkannya kepada Chanyeol. Sang adik mengerutkan dahi. " _Hyung_ akan di sini untuk melindungi Chanyeol sampai tertidur."

Telinga sang adik memerah tanpa alasan mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia segera membuang muka, ekspresi congkak terplester di wajah. "T-tidak mau," ia menolak dengan tegas, bibir setengah mengerucut. "Chanyeol harus tidur sendiri."

Baekhyun seketika murka menerima penolakan besar-besaran dari Chanyeol. Ia menggeram lucu. "Terserah!" sang kakak nyaris membentak lalu cepat-cepat berlari menuju sebuah tempat tidur lain berwarna senada yang terletak di seberang kamar. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik selimut sebagaimana kakaknya langsung menghadap ke tembok—sepenuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol bersama selimut yang membungkus tubuh. Sang adik mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas, menikmati keheningan yang berlalu selama beberapa menit, sebelum ia membuka mulut.

"Jangan lindungi Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sedikit bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya; ia mengeratkan genggaman pada kain selimut. Chanyeol terus memandangi kepala Baekhyun dari belakang, agak menggigil oleh udara yang menerpa kulit lengannya. "Karena Chanyeol ingin melindungi Baekhyun- _hyung_ ," ucapnya sangat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan tak terdengar, "Chanyeol akan melindungi Baekhyun- _hyung_."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan Chanyeol melihat perut anak itu bergerak pelan ke atas dan bawah—mengikuti suara pernafasannya yang tenang. Baekhyun telah tertidur duluan. Menghela nafas, ia menghadapkan tubuh ke depan—memandangi langit-langit kamar sampai kedua matanya perlahan mau terpejam. Ia menguap lebar, mengizinkan rasa kantuk yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk mengantarnya menjemput mimpi—membisikkan sebuah janji di pikiran.

 _Chanyeol akan melindungi Baekhyun-_ hyung _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu diam bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa.

Orang tua mereka semakin jarang bertemu; ayah nyaris pulang dua hari sekali dan ibu menghilang entah ke mana selama berminggu-minggu. Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sendiri sebab ayah tiba-tiba memecat pembantu mereka, seenaknya menyerahkan seluruh beban tanggung jawab atas Chanyeol ke tangan Baekhyun. Tugas sekolah sang kakak kececeran; ia hampir jarang belajar karena terlebih dahulu mengutamakan kebutuhan Chanyeol—termasuk merencanakan menu makan tiga kali sehari dengan uang yang ayah rutin berikan padanya. Mereka seperti dicampakkan: ayah yang tampaknya sengaja menyibukkan diri di kantor dan ibu yang bahkan tidak pernah menelepon untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar. Chanyeol telah berada pada titik di mana ia enggan mempedulikan siapapun lagi kecuali Baekhyun.

Perceraian.

Chanyeol kini sering mendengar istilah asing itu terlontar dari mulut ayah dan ibu, menanyakan kepada sang kakak apakah maksud mereka meski Baekhyun tidak pernah mau menjawab. Ia pikir ada sebuah alasan mengapa ibu mendadak membawa mereka ke kantor kejaksaan tinggi, meminta keduanya untuk menunggu di luar gedung sampai segala urusan yang ia tidak ketahui selesai. Rasa penasaran tambah memuncak dalam benak Chanyeol kala ibu mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk—namun sebaliknya meninggalkan sang adik bersama ayah di taman, mengabaikan mentah-mentah rengekan manja Chanyeol supaya ia bisa terus membuntuti Baekhyun. Ayah mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut, dan apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengamati pintu masuk gedung—menunggu tidak sabaran sambil mengetuk-ketukkan kaki ke tanah.

" _Hyung!"_ sang adik segera menjerit saat figur sang kakak tampak dari kejauhan, melambaikan tangan ceria sebagai isyarat bagi Baekhyun untuk menghampiri mereka. Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk, berlari-lari kecil ke arah keduanya bersama suatu ekspresi familier yang menyorotkan kesedihan. Chanyeol serontak menekuk kedua alis, merenungi amukan macam apa yang ibu berikan pada sang kakak sehingga suasana hatinya hancur.

Ayah menatap Baekhyun dingin. "Jaga adikmu," ujarnya datar sebelum berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibir, pandangan sejenak mengikuti ayah yang terlihat berjalan memasuki gedung. " _Hyung_ kenapa?"

Baekhyun menelan liur, mata dipaksa tidak berkedip seperti mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia lalu menggeleng lambat. "Tidak apa-apa," bahkan suaranya pun terdengar serak, "Chanyeol mau es krim?"

 _Tidak_ , Chanyeol ingin berkata. Tetapi jawaban yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Tentu saja," Chanyeol justru mengangguk, tersenyum lebar karena ia pikir Baekhyun-lah yang mungkin membutuhkan es krim ketimbang dirinya. Bukankah es krim mampu menghibur seseorang yang sedang bersedih?

"Chanyeol- _ah_."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku usang dekat taman, satu _cone_ es krim rasa stroberi pada genggaman. "Ya?" Chanyeol menoleh ke direksi sang kakak, menyadari betapa murung raut muka Baekhyun sekarang.

"Mulai besok Chanyeol harus bangun pagi sendiri," sang adik sekilas berhenti menjilati es krim seraya Baekhyun meneruskan, "Belajar yang rajin."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Chanyeol malas," Baekhyun lekas menjawab, berpura-pura mendelikkan mata tajam kepada sang adik. "Chanyeol suka tidur."

Chanyeol membisu; ia memandangi Baekhyun dari samping, melihat bagaimana anak itu berulang-kali melirik jam digital raksasa pada gedung di hadapan mereka. Ia mengerjapkan manik kosong saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri. "Chanyeol… tunggulah di sini sebentar," sang kakak memberitahu, menoleh ke belakang untuk tersenyum tipis padanya. "Ayah nanti akan menjemput Chanyeol."

" _Hyung_ mau ke mana?" Chanyeol cepat-cepat menahan tangan Baekhyun, _hazel_ lebar bocah itu setengah mendelik. "Chanyeol ikut."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol tidak boleh ikut," ia sedikit membungkuk untuk meletakkan masing-masing tangan pada bahu yang lebih muda. Air muka Chanyeol seketika menggelap karena penolakan Baekhyun, dahi mengerut serta mulut mengerucut; ia paling benci jika apa yang ia inginkan tidak dituruti. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Tunggu di sini sebentar… _hyung_ akan cepat kembali."

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut untuk protes sekaligus berpura-pura menangis ketika Baekhyun memeluk sang adik erat—tangan mungil terlingkar di sekitar bahunya. Aroma bedak bayi Baekhyun menghangatkan Chanyeol, dan ia serontak menjadi linglung. " _Hyung_ tidak akan berlama-lama," nafas Baekhyun berhembus nyaman di daun telinga sang adik. "bisakah Chanyeol menunggu _hyung_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dagu bertabrakan lembut dengan bahu Baekhyun—rambut cokelat menggelitik leher sang kakak. Baekhyun lantas melepas pelukan mereka, sekilas menatap sang adik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa sebelum berbalik membelakanginya. Chanyeol memandangi figur Baekhyun yang bergerak menjauhinya, merasa sedikit aneh sebab sang kakak terus-menerus menoleh untuk melambaikan tangan—bahkan sampai kaki mungilnya telah menginjak lantai putih di ambang pintu masuk gedung. Dahi sang adik serontak mengerut saat mereka saling berbagi pandang untuk yang terakhir kalinya dari kejauhan.

Kenapa Baekhyun- _hyung_ terlihat seperti sedang menangis?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pembohong.

Chanyeol menunggu, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah datang.

Dua tahun kemudian ia baru benar-benar mengerti apakah arti dari perceraian dan alasan mengapa Baekhyun menangis sebelum ia meninggalkan Chanyeol di taman. Mereka seperti menghilang ditelan bumi: tanpa kabar maupun jejak yang dapat ia ikuti, lenyap bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengejar mereka. Tidak ada surat, tidak ada panggilan telepon—Chanyeol mulai putus asa untuk tetap menunggu. Ayah memutus segala kontak di antara mereka dan keluarga besar ibu, mengabaikan permohonan Chanyeol untuk menemui Baekhyun dan memindahkan mereka ke sebuah rumah cukup mewah di kawasan elit tengah kota—mengganti nomor telepon rumah dua kali sampai beberapa saudara dari sisi ibu menyerah untuk mengganggu kehidupan mereka.

Foto-foto keluarga mereka segera dibuang; Chanyeol cukup beruntung untuk diam-diam menyimpan salah satu foto masa kecil bersama Baekhyun di meja belajar. Ayah tidak memberitahu ke mana Baekhyun pergi, mengatakan kebohongan pada Chanyeol bahwa ibu tidak mau menemui mereka lagi. Ia selalu terpancing emosi jika Chanyeol membicarakan tentang Baekhyun maupun ibu, nyaris meneriakkan bahwa kedua orang itu bukanlah bagian dari keluarga mereka dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk melupakan semuanya. Ayah tidak bercanda saat ia menjanjikan Chanyeol sebuah hidup baru dari sangat awal.

Di sisi lain, ayah semakin menuruti setiap kemauan Chanyeol. Ia mengajak putranya mengunjungi sejumlah negara selama masa liburan, membiarkan Chanyeol mendesain kamar sesuai selera juga membebaskan anak itu membeli berbagai mainan baru yang harganya tergolong tinggi. Chanyeol dipindahkan ke sebuah sekolah swasta terbaik di Seoul; ia sering diajak ke _mall_ untuk membeli baju dan sepatu baru, mengambil les tambahan drum serta gitar sampai menghadiri konser _band_ populer dengan tiket _VIP_ termahal. Ayah tidak melarang Chanyeol untuk berhemat layaknya bagaimana ibu mengajari mereka, justru memberi uang jajan berlebih yang sering-kali berakhir dikembalikan karena tidak terpakai.

Tetapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia tidak sungguh-sungguh bahagia dengan "kehidupan baru" mereka.

Ia kehilangan nafsu makan. Tak jarang bagi Chanyeol untuk makan nyaris satu kali sehari, cukup menggantungkan diri pada banyak botol air putih meski ia selalu mengikuti pelatihan basket di sekolah. Berat badan Chanyeol menurun drastis dalam kurun waktu dua tahun: pipinya yang dulu tembam kini tirus, dan keseluruhan tubuhnya tampak jauh lebih kurus. Kalaupun ayah menyadari bahwa perpisahan mereka telah berdampak pada nafsu makan Chanyeol, ia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bertindak seakan semua tengah baik-baik saja.

"Ayah."

Chanyeol meletakkan telepon ke meja, menoleh ke direksi ayah sambil menekuk kedua alis. "Apa ada yang salah dengan telepon kita?" ia setengah mengerucutkan bibir. "Teman Chanyeol tidak bisa menelepon dari kemarin."

Ayah mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kembali melekatkan pandangan pada koran. "Ayah baru mengganti nomor telepon rumah kita sejak dua hari yang lalu."

 _Hazel_ Chanyeol serontak mendelik tajam, air mata lantas berhamburan hebat melewati kelopaknya. Dua bulan terakhir ini Chanyeol telah mengirimkan sejumlah surat ke alamat baru Baekhyun di Busan, menanyakan kabar sekaligus mencantumkan nomor telepon mereka di sana—semua atas bantuan dari adik perempuan ayah, bibi Hyesun. Walau ia memang belum menerima satu balasan pun sampai sekarang, Chanyeol tetap yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menghubunginya. Namun tentu saja rencana mereka akan berakhir sia-sia jika begini akhirnya.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, mengepalkan tangan seraya mendatangi ayah di dapur dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. "Kenapa?!" bentaknya sangat lantang, suara seketika pecah karena ia tengah terisak—nafas tersengal-sengal berlebihan yang mengacaukan keheningan. Ayah menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol tercengang. "Kakak dan ibu akan sulit menelepon Chanyeol."

Ayah mengernyitkan alis. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain selama beberapa saat. "K-kakak—kakak akan menelepon Chanyeol," ia ragu-ragu berkata, mengerjapkan _hazel_ yang banjir oleh air mata. "Chanyeol sudah mengirimkan mereka surat. Kalau kakak tidak menelepon Chanyeol… ini semua adalah salah Ayah!"

Ayah meletakkan koran sekaligus kacamata ke atas meja makan, menatapi Chanyeol dalam diam sebelum bangkit dari kursi—berjalan menuju laci dekat lemari es guna mengambil satu kantong plastik hitam. "Ayah dengar mereka sudah pindah dari Busan sejak lama," ia membuka kantong tersebut lalu melemparkan isinya ke lantai sehingga berserakan tidak karuan. Mata Chanyeol melebar begitu melihat beberapa surat yang ia kirimkan ke ibu tercecer di mana-mana—air mata semakin deras mengaliri dagunya. "Seorang petugas pos sebenarnya sering ke rumah untuk mengembalikan surat-suratmu beberapa bulan terakhir."

Ayah memandang Chanyeol frustrasi. "Chanyeol- _ah_ ," ia menghela nafas, sementara Chanyeol mengamati surat-surat tersebut dengan manik yang tambah berkaca-kaca. "Mereka bukanlah bagian dari keluarga kita. Kau tidak boleh mengingat-ingat mereka lagi…"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar perkataan menyakitkan apa yang ayah hendak ucapkan sebab ia terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuh dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi—wajah berderai air mata bersama dada yang kembang-kempis menyesakkan.

" _Kenapa kau masih menangisi Baekhyun jika ia bahkan sudah melupakanmu?"_

Apakah salah bila ia mulai mempercayai omong kosong ayah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyerah.

Ia berhenti mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Baekhyun, menumpuk surat-surat yang dulu dikembalikan dan membuang mereka ke tempat sampah. Chanyeol menimbun pigura foto mereka dalam laci paling bawah, mengubur barang tersebut di antara buku pelajaran tidak terpakai supaya ia bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengisi seluruh waktu kosong dengan kesibukan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah; ia menjadi sangat aktif dalam kelas _taekwondo_ , bahkan sempat memenangkan juara tiga dalam suatu kompetisi bela diri tingkat kota. Chanyeol melakukan apa saja yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran tentang Baekhyun: ia berlatih gitar selama berjam-jam, mengerjakan banyak tugas berlebihan sampai terkadang pulang agak malam karena keasyikan bermain basket.

Ada kalanya Chanyeol terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil melamun tentang Baekhyun.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun akan terlihat di usianya yang hendak menginjak sebelas tahun; bagaimana sinar itu tampak saat manik mungilnya tersenyum. Chanyeol ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun masih mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama seperti dulu: tetap memakai selimut di tengah hawa yang panas sekalipun. Ia bertanya-tanya jika tinggi mereka telah sama sekarang; jika berlatih basket sejak lama memang membantunya untuk bertubuh lebih menjulang dari sang kakak. Selalu ada saja sesuatu tentang Baekhyun yang terselip dalam pikiran Chanyeol, sepenuhnya mengerubungi otak sang adik sampai pagi buta.

Mungkin _taekwondo_ tidak sungguh-sungguh berhasil menghentikan Baekhyun untuk terus berkecamuk di kepala Chanyeol.

" _Yo,_ aku pinjam pensil."

Chanyeol enggan menoleh dari suatu objek yang sedang ia kerjakan: sebuah lukisan tidak jelas dengan pewarnaan berantakan—tangan menggenggam kuas yang bergerak asal di sekitar kanvas beralas kertas koran. "Di atas meja belajar," jawabnya singkat, mengumpat frustrasi setelahnya karena (lagi-lagi) salah menyatukan warna.

Kim Jongin, seorang anak laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan yang kini terduduk di hadapan Chanyeol, pun mengangguk malas—agak berdiri dari lantai untuk merangkak menuju meja belajar, tumit kaki dibiarkan menendang beberapa peralatan melukis. Chanyeol seketika mendongak, menyipitkan mata akan bagaimana awut-awutan keadaan kamarnya sebelum menggelengkan kepala kecil. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyetujui ajakan anak lain untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan anehnya ia tidak seberapa menyesal. Sekilas informasi, Chanyeol adalah tipe murid individual; ia lebih suka menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri atau sekalipun terpaksa, ia akan mencari cara licik untuk ikut menuntaskan tugas tanpa terlibat kerja kelompok langsung.

Namun melukis bukanlah pekerjaan kelompok yang wajib diselesaikan ramai-ramai. Ini terbatas bagi masing-masing individu, dan Jongin hanya menawari Chanyeol untuk kerja tugas bersama karena mengutip dari seorang guru: _"segala hal yang dikerjakan bersama cenderung akan cepat selesai"_. Mereka berdua sama-sama benci melukis, dan Jongin adalah seorang murid baru dari Jerman yang sifatnya bisa ditoleransi, jadi Chanyeol tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak. Lagi pula mereka sudah menjadi teman sebangku selama empat bulan; Chanyeol pikir pertemanan mereka seharusnya lebih dekat karena banyaknya hal yang saling mereka ceritakan.

Jongin lantas melirik ke belakang, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa Chanyeol tengah serius mewarnai lukisannya sembari perlahan membuka laci paling bawah—seringai main-main tambah melebar. Sebuah pigura cokelat yang tertimbun buku-buku lama menarik perhatian Jongin; ia segera mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya secara hati-hati, jemari memegang kuat barang tersebut sebelum mengeluarkannya dari antara tumpukan buku. Anak itu mengerutkan alis, menganga memandangi foto dua laki-laki mungil yang saling berangkulan—satu bertubuh gemuk dan yang lain berparas menggemaskan. Jongin hampir membuka mulut untuk bertanya siapa anak laki-laki lucu itu ketika sebuah tangan lain tiba-tiba merebut pigura tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuh barangku!" teriak Chanyeol, sempat menakuti Jongin karena ekspresinya yang mengerikan—namun dalam waktu singkat anak berkulit kecokelatan itu kembali menyeringai, tatapan mengikuti gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang tampak panik setengah mati.

"Yeol! Yeol!" seru Jongin tambah keras, merasa puas melihat Chanyeol yang cepat-cepat melarikan diri—pigura aman pada genggaman. Jongin merangkak menghampiri sang teman, kepala menunduk agar mereka dapat saling bertatapan meski Chanyeol sengaja membuang muka. "Itu siapa?" tanya Jongin dalam nada yang menjengkelkan, "Kakakmu Baekhyun?" raut wajah Chanyeol tetap datar, dan Jongin sejenak terdiam. "Teman masa kecil? Tetangga?" ia mencoba lagi, walau tidak digubris sama sekali oleh yang lebih tinggi. "Atau…" sebuah dehaman mengganggu, "…pacarmu?"

Chanyeol tidak merespons, justru menuangkan cat air ke _palette_.

"Meskipun dulu kau jelek dan gemuk… sepupuku bilang cinta tidak selalu memandang penampilan!"

Chanyeol perlahan menggerakkan kuas di sekitar objek lukisannya, masih bersikeras mengabaikan eksistensi Jongin.

Anak itu belum menyerah. "Dasar penakut, apakah ia memang pacar pertamamu?" ejeknya berlagak paling tahu, memutar-mutar jari telunjuk tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mau memberitahuku karena kau malu, bukan?" Jongin terus menyebut-nyebut Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya, dan pipi serta telinga Chanyeol perlahan memerah—jantung bangkit untuk berdegup semakin cepat gara-gara membayangkan hal yang tidak wajar. "Telingamu!" Jongin menunjuk salah satu indra Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tebakanku benar, ya?"

Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk, pandangan pada kanvas agak tegang seraya ia mendorong bahu Jongin ke belakang. Mungkin tak ada salahnya bagi Chanyeol untuk sedikit berbohong, toh mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu Baekhyun. "Ya…" jika Jongin mau mendengar lebih teliti, ia akan menyadari nada tidak yakin yang kental dalam jawaban Chanyeol. Anak berkulit pucat itu kemudian mengambil jeda sebentar untuk sekadar merapikan warna dalam lukisan, sebuah senyum tipis yang lambat laun terbentuk di wajahnya mampu membuat Jongin cukup tercengang. "Bisa kau bilang begitu."

Ia bersyukur telah terlebih dahulu berbohong pada Jongin bahwa ia kehilangan semua foto-foto kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mungkin harus menyetujui anggapan konyol Jongin bahwa dua belas adalah angka pembawa sial.

Ia memasuki semester dua kelas tujuh sekarang, dan (sialnya) hampir seluruh murid laki-laki di kelas 1-E bertingkah laku menyebalkan. Selain mempunyai otak dungu, mereka juga selalu bermalas-malasan dan rajin melanggar peraturan. Rambut jarang disisir, seragam kumel berbau kecut—Chanyeol risih melihat penampilan mereka yang jelas menandakan ciri-ciri pembuat masalah. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya guru-guru tega menempatkan seorang murid cukup pintar seperti Park Chanyeol di kelas bejat macam 1-E—sebaliknya menaruh seorang murid berkemampuan sederhana (baca: Kim Jongin) di kelas 1-A, alias wadah para siswa pintar berkumpul.

Chanyeol bukan keberatan; tetapi sebagai ketua kelas, ia tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang dapat ia siasati untuk mengatur kelompok pembangkang tersebut. Selama ini Chanyeol telah cukup berbaik hati dengan mengalah, sering menahan diri untuk tidak terlibat adu mulut daripada terseret ke ruang guru. Bagi para pembuat masalah, Chanyeol hanyalah si murid setengah culun yang aktif berorganisasi dan gemar belajar—ketua kelas tampan yang dikagumi banyak orang karena sikap tegasnya. Salah satu alasan bodoh mengapa Chanyeol disebut "culun" adalah penolakan sang ketua terhadap ajakan kakak kelas untuk merokok di taman belakang sekolah.

Kembali pada argumen bahwa dua belas adalah angka pembawa sial, hari ini, tepat pada jam dua belas siang, Chanyeol menerima pemberitahuan mendadak bahwa guru bahasa Inggris sedang ijin menghadiri seminar dan sang ketua diminta untuk mengambil alih kelas sementara sampai ia datang. Mereka diserahkan tugas kelompok beranggotakan enam orang untuk membuat drama pendek yang wajib ditampilkan di jam pelajaran kedua. Berhubung Chanyeol selalu menemukan kesialan dalam angka dua belas, ia cuma bernafas pasrah melihat namanya tertulis di antara para pembangkang paling menjengkelkan di sekolah.

"Beruntung kita satu kelompok dengan anak pintar, kita jadi tidak perlu mengerjakan lagi."

Salah seorang dari mereka mengejek saat Chanyeol membuat data nama anggota satu per satu di kertas kosong. Wajah sang ketua kelas tetap datar meski mulut mereka berkicau oleh cibiran, jemari tenang menggerakkan bolpoin untuk menulis naskah drama dengan kosakata Inggris yang agak sulit dicerna bagi anak-anak seusia mereka. Sesekali mereka akan mendorong tangan sang ketua agar ia sedikit membuat coretan kecil, dan interupsi main-main itu perlahan membangkitkan amarah Chanyeol dalam cara yang sedikit berbahaya. Ia pun mendongak, memandang tajam manik siapa saja yang _hazel_ -nya langsung singgahi.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Seorang siswa kurus bernama Youngseok tersenyum. "Kami tidak mengganggumu," ia lantas mengambil _highlighter_ Chanyeol untuk mencoret-coretkan warna kuning berantakan ke seluruh kertas—menghancurkan naskah drama yang tadinya sudah ditulis begitu rapi. Lima pembangkang lain tertawa puas, malah menambah goresan lain di kertas tersebut dengan bolpoin warna-warni, dan Chanyeol diam-diam mengepalkan tangan, raut muka masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar sebelum ia ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku."

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sang ketua kelas handal akan tiba-tiba berdiri untuk menarik kasar rambut Youngseok sampai ia bangkit dari kursi—melempar satu pukulan keras di satu pipi sebelum menendang perutnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Suasana kelas yang awalnya ricuh menjadi hening total, sirna sudah celotehan mereka—tergantikan oleh suara ngeri tinju lawan tinju antara Chanyeol dan empat pembangkang lain. Sang ketua bukan menonjok mereka biasa layaknya amatur; ia nyaris _mengeroyoki_ masing-masing menggunakan cara yang tergolong sadis untuk seorang murid kelas tujuh lakukan. Para murid tidak mampu berkata apa-apa menyaksikan betapa mudah Chanyeol menghabisi kelompok pecundang tersebut, wajah kuyup akan keringat bersama sedikit darah menetes di sekitar bibir.

Meski wajah sudah agak babak belur, Chanyeol tetap akan mengeraskan tonjokan jika mereka berani menghinanya—tangkas menahan setiap pukulan yang hendak diluncurkan, membalas setiap tendangan dua kali lipat lebih parah. Air mata berjatuhan deras di pipi mereka; bahkan dalam keadaan lemah sekalipun, mereka masih berusaha menutupi kekalahan dengan berlagak mencibir Chanyeol takut-takut. Sang ketua lalu menyandarkan punggung pada bangku di belakang, menunggu sampai pernafasan kembali teratur bersama tatapan datar yang terpaku pada segerombol biang masalah tersebut. Hanya beberapa bunyi lantang akan langkah sepatu tinggilah yang nanti mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari sang ketua.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak kaget mendengar kalimat berikut terlontar dari seorang guru.

"Park Chanyeol dan kalian berlima harap ke ruang guru sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka menyebut ini "masa pubertas", tapi Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu menyenangkan yang harus dinikmati selagi bisa.

Sisa dua setengah tahun di SMP dilalui dengan berbagai kontroversi yang semakin menjatuhkan nama Park Chanyeol. Amukan guru dan kepala sekolah hanya akan masuk ke telinga kanan lalu keluar di telinga kiri. Dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi dan lari keliling lapangan dua ratus kali sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari. Ayah kewalahan menanggapi berturut-turut surat panggilan sekolah sekaligus protes wali murid yang anak-anaknya menjadi korban keroyokan Chanyeol. Mendatangi ruang BP untuk diberi "nasihat tambahan" adalah kewajiban mingguan yang patut ia abaikan. Chanyeol bertransformasi dari seorang ketua kelas pintar menjadi pembuat onar paling ditakuti di sekolah.

Para pembangkang yang dulu memandang sebelah mata kini memuja. Seluruh kakak kelas terpaksa tunduk demi menghindari perkelahian yang ngeri. Anak-anak perempuan kian menggilai ketampanan Chanyeol yang menjadi-jadi. Namanya terkenal di mana-mana karena sering terlibat keroyokan dengan banyak siswa dari sekolah lain.

Maka tidak mengherankan jika Chanyeol memulai masa SMA-nya sebagai seseorang populer yang ditakuti semua murid.

Mudah bagi lelaki itu untuk menguasai SMA dalam waktu singkat: merekrut banyak pengikut supaya memudahkan aksi _bullying_ , serta menghidupkan kembali tim basket dan _band_ sekolah yang sempat padam beberapa tahun. Chanyeol dinobatkan menjadi kapten tim basket beberapa bulan setelah berlatih; ia kemudian terpilih sebagai pemain drum tetap dari _band_ sekolah. Seluruh sektor berhasil lelaki itu genggam sempurna, termasuk mengencani kakak kelas mantan ketua OSIS demi mewujudkan kegiatan busuknya. Didukung Jongin, sahabat lama yang ikut terpengaruh, mereka bekerja sama melancarkan _bullying_ secara kasat mata—berusaha untuk selalu jauh dari sepengetahuan guru, mengambil jam-jam tertentu guna menghindari razia mendadak kepala sekolah.

Setiap hari Chanyeol akan pulang pagi karena terlibat keroyokan. Alih-alih menyerah akibat bengkak parah yang kadang ia peroleh, lelaki itu justru tertantang untuk bergabung dalam banyak perkelahian sebagai "praktik langsung dari latihan _taekwondo_ dulu", setidaknya begitulah kalimat motivasional Jongin berbunyi.

Mereka menyebut ini "kenakalan remaja", tapi Chanyeol terkadang menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pikiran dari perasaan familier itu.

Perasaan hampa yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kesepian yang harus ia hadapi sendiri di waktu-waktu seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol menguap, punggung tersandar tenang pada kursi taman sekolah— _hazel_ kosong tertuju pada pepohonan rimbun sekeliling sambil menghirup udara segar. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala, memandang sejumlah bunga _dandelion_ yang tersebar ke mana-mana sebelum mencabut asal salah satunya untuk diamati. Perkataan konyol seorang idiot sekilas bermain di telinga, dan ia pun meniupnya keras, nafas langsung menyerbu seluruh benih-benih bunga untuk terbang menyatu bersama angin sepoi-sepoi. Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, menggelengkan kepala kecil kemudian membuang tangkainya ke tanah—menghapus bayangan seseorang yang sempat terlintas di kepala saat meniup bunga _dandelion_.

"Yeol- _ah_."

Bertemu bibi Hyesun di rumah sepulang sekolah adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan; terhitung sudah dua tahun semenjak bibi pindah ke Selandia Baru dan mereka semakin jarang berkomunikasi. Membungkuk singkat sebagai salam sopan, Chanyeol menutup pintu utama lalu berjalan melewati bibi Hyesun ketika wanita berkulit pucat itu tiba-tiba menyentuh punggungnya, menyerahkan sebuah potongan kertas berisi nomor telepon untuk lelaki itu pegang. "Ini adalah nomor ponsel kakakmu," bibi Hyesun tersenyum saat menyadari pandangan Chanyeol agak bergetar. "Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, mata memandang datar kertas tersebut sebelum meremasnya jadi gumpalan kecil—mengabaikan tatapan tercengang bibi Hyesun yang tampak kehilangan kata-kata saat ia membuang gumpalan itu ke tempat sampah.

"Chanyeol…"

Lelaki itu menaiki tangga duluan, menolak untuk membalas pandangan bibi Hyesun sembari menggumam: "Aku akan ke kamar."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur setelahnya, menelan liur muak akan bagaimana jantungnya bereaksi setiap ia mengingat Baekhyun. "Pembohong," ia berbisik kepada seseorang yang tidak mungkin mendengarnya; tatapan pada langit-langit kamar agak goyah saat ia menyeringai sedih. "Jangan beri aku harapan untuk menunggumu lagi."

Suara pintu mobil ditutup menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan, dan ia langsung berdiri, mengintip dari balik jendela untuk memastikan bahwa taksi yang bibi Hyesun tumpangi telah pergi sebelum cepat-cepat berlari keluar kamar. Lelaki itu membasahi bibir kala melihat gumpalan kertas tadi masih bertengger di puncak tumpukan sampah, ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya—detakan jantung bertambah gila detik demi detik. Jalan kaki menuju telepon umum terdekat pun ia lalui dengan pikiran kosong, dahi berkeringat, dan dada yang bergemuruh tidak menentu. Chanyeol menjadi terlalu gugup sampai kebingungan harus berbuat apa saat ia dihadapkan pada telepon umum.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Chanyeol untuk akhirnya mengangkat gagang ke telinga, tangan gemetaran membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut lalu menekan satu per satu angka—menunggu dalam waswas luar biasa begitu panggilan mulai dihubungkan.

" _Halo?"_

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata, darah serontak berdesir oleh rindu kala mendengar suara lembut itu menyapa—genggaman pada gagang telepon menguat. _Baekhyun?_ Ia ingin memanggil, tapi mulutnya berubah kaku untuk digerakkan—tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi setelah sepuluh tahun kehilangan kabar. Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang cengeng, namun air mata tiba-tiba merembes deras dari kelopak matanya, dan lelaki itu segera menyumpal mulut dengan telapak sebelum ia dapat terisak.

" _Halo? Ini siapa?"_ Baekhyun berkata lebih keras, dan itu hanya membuat Chanyeol kesulitan mengendalikan nafas—memilih untuk diam dan merekam bagaimana suara sang kakak terdengar di kepalanya. Baekhyun sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tetapi suaranya masih mengingatkan Chanyeol akan _lullaby_ yang menenangkan. Masih melarikan sengatan familier yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Baekhyun, siapa yang menelepon? Ibumu?"_

Sebuah suara asing kemudian menyahut, dan Baekhyun sekilas membalas, _"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jongdick,"_ sekilas jeda, _"Halo? Apa ada orang di sana? Aku—"_

Chanyeol langsung meletakkan kembali gagang telepon, menyandarkan kepala di sana seraya mengeluarkan isakan tertahan yang tak sanggup ia pendam—air mata berkumpul pada bibir untuk lelaki itu kecap.

Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah terus menangis.

Ia meletakkan kacamata ke meja makan, berkali-kali mengusap air mata di pipi dengan sapu tangan—terisak-isak keras karena kesusahan bernafas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat ayah menangis, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa: memilih untuk menyantap makan pagi dalam diam seraya menunggu ayah sampai agak tenang. Sedikit terbersit dalam pikiran bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan ayah, tapi Chanyeol segera menggigit bibir. Tidak, hubungan mereka belum cukup dekat untuk saling menghibur satu sama lain—ia tidak mau mempercanggung keadaan.

"Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu menengadah.

"Tadi malam Ibumu mengalami kecelakaan beruntun yang sangat parah," ujar ayah lemas, mata bengkak akibat telanjur kebanyakan menangis. Mata Chanyeol serontak melebar. "Ia meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuka mulut, hampir membanting garpu ke piring. _"Hyung,"_ cicit lelaki itu pelan, tubuh mendadak lemas setelah mendengar berita itu. "Bagaimana dengan _hyung_?" air mata mulai mengancam untuk berjatuhan, dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, menahan agar ia tidak menangis di hadapan ayah. Perasaan sedih itu tentu ada saat ia mendengar bahwa ibu sudah meninggal, tapi entah kenapa ketakutan yang sebenarnya hanya ia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah kakak sekaligus orang tua yang menjaganya dari kecil; mereka menghabiskan waktu terberat bersama, dan Chanyeol mengetahui ketulusan sang kakak saat ia mengurusnya—wajar jika lelaki itu pikir ia akan lebih menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Kakakmu berada di rumah selama kecelakaan terjadi," Chanyeol menunduk, memejamkan mata sejenak untuk sekadar bernafas lega. Ayah berkata lagi, suara sengau yang sedikit meresahkan lelaki itu: "Kita akan ke Daejeon nanti malam."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis. "Daejeon?"

"Menemui Ibu dan Baekhyun," ayah meneruskan, terlingkup dalam kesedihan untuk menyadari bahwa tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba menegang—ekspresi lelaki itu kacau karena gugup.

Bertemu Baekhyun? Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Ia _akan_ melihat Baekhyun nanti malam—untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun. Tangan Chanyeol bahkan menjadi gemetaran mendengar ini; bahagia, gugup, takut, dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu hingga merangsang jantungnya untuk berdebar berlebihan.

"Chanyeol," perlu beberapa detik bagi lelaki itu untuk mengetahui bahwa ayah sedang memanggilnya, dan ia pun mendongak, raut muka datar saat melihat ayah membasahi bibir waswas: "Apa kau keberatan jika Ayah mengajak Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama kita?"

Pergi ke Daejeon ditempuh dalam kurang lebih dua jam mengendarai mobil. Berbeda dengan ayah yang langsung terlelap di tengah jalan, Chanyeol tetap terjaga sepanjang perjalanan—dahi agak berkeringat meski supir mereka menurunkan suhu _air conditioning_ menjadi dua puluh. Lelaki itu bolak-balik menatap refleksi di kaca, mendadak kehilangan percaya diri akan bagaimana penampilannya sekarang: wajah tanpa ekspresi, rambut berantakan, kemeja hitam kusut serta celana berwarna senada. Demi Tuhan, bisakah ia terlihat sedikit bagus sebelum bertemu Baekhyun?

Chanyeol melirik ke samping, memandangi ayah yang tertidur pulas kemudian menatap ke luar jendela lagi—menghela nafas agak panjang. Setelah mengetahui banyak hal, Chanyeol kini menyadari bahwa ayah tidak pernah seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ayah enggan mengambil hak asuh Baekhyun adalah karena wajah sang kakak yang sangat mengingatkan beliau pada ibu—wanita yang diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan bosnya sendiri. Ayah memergoki mereka saling menghubungi satu sama lain, bahkan sering bertemu di hotel untuk menginap bersama. Ibu tidak sekadar mengkhianati ayah; ia juga menjadi orang pertama yang meminta perceraian—menginginkan perpisahan meski ayah tetap menolak.

Tidak mengejutkan jika Baekhyun yang terkena akibatnya; ia terpaksa merawat Chanyeol sendiri karena orang tua mereka disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing: ayah bekerja mati-matian, sedangkan ibu rutin menemui kekasih gelapnya. Tragis, Chanyeol sulit untuk mempercayai ini jika bukan karena duka yang terlintas di mata berkaca-kaca ayah saat ia menceritakan semuanya. Ayah terlihat menyesali perbuatannya, terutama untuk memisahkan mereka selama bertahun-tahun gara-gara dendam yang memuncak—meski kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah karena siapapun mungkin akan bertindak sama jika dikhianati seperti itu. Hal lain yang membuat Chanyeol iba adalah bahkan setelah perceraian mereka, ayah masih begitu mencintai ibu—terlihat dari bagaimana ia menolak untuk menjalin hubungan lagi, sebaliknya membanting tulang demi memperoleh uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Bahkan tadi pagi pun Chanyeol dapat melihat seberapa besar perasaan ayah terhadap ibu dari air matanya yang berhamburan. Ayah bukan seseorang yang mudah menangis; maka bila ia sampai menangisi seseorang, ia pasti benar-benar mencintai seseorang itu.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Tertera _"11:07PM"_ pada jam tangan Chanyeol kala ia dan ayah memasuki rumah duka, mengamati sejumlah orang asing berpakaian serba hitam lalu lalang dari masing-masing ruangan. Lelaki itu mempertahankan ekspresi kosong, meremas kain saku untuk melampiaskan rasa gugup yang susah dibendung—dahi meneteskan piluh di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Ia merapikan poni berkali-kali, mengangguk lemah saat ayah menyuruhnya pergi untuk menemui Baekhyun duluan—jari menunjuk sebuah ruangan paling pojok yang tampak sepi dari kejauhan. "Sial," ia menggumam seraya takut-takut mendatangi ruangan tersebut, sejenak terpikir untuk melarikan diri daripada bertingkah seperti orang bodoh di depan Baekhyun.

Jantung Chanyeol semakin berdebar tidak normal, berdentum dalam kecepatan yang kurang masuk akal—sengaja menyiksa anggota tubuh lelaki itu agar tidak berfungsi sempurna. Alih-alih sungguhan melarikan diri, ia sebaliknya terus berjalan, perlahan dan ragu-ragu, kepala agak menunduk karena terlalu tegang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Begitu ia tahu bahwa ia sedang berdiri di depan ruangan ibu, Chanyeol perlahan menengadah—nafas nyaris tercekat di tenggorokan saat pandangan akan seorang remaja laki-laki berpakaian hitam tergapai oleh kedua matanya.

Lelaki itu seketika berhenti.

 _Cantik._

Cukup satu kata tersebut yang muncul di kepala Chanyeol ketika ia melihat sang kakak.

Baekhyun, dengan wajah sembab yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Baekhyun, dengan mata mungil bengkak yang menyorotkan hampa. Baekhyun, dengan hidung kemerahan karena kebanyakan menangis. Baekhyun, dengan bibir tipis yang tampak mengelupas karena digigiti. Baekhyun, dengan segala fisik dan kebiasaan yang Chanyeol pikir belum berubah.

Baekhyun terlihat depresi, sepasang manik menatap kosong pada dinding—tangan mencengkeram kemeja dan kaki berlutut kaku di lantai. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memilih untuk menunggu di ambang pintu sampai Baekhyun akan menoleh dan mengetahui kehadirannya. Lelaki itu menelan liur, mengambil satu langkah pelan ke depan ragu-ragu—mengulang hafalan beberapa patah kata yang sudah ia persiapkan dalam otak. Chanyeol lantas mengepalkan tangan, mengangkat kepalan tersebut guna mengetuk pintu kaca hati-hati.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak.

Sang adik mengernyitkan dahi, termenung sebentar untuk mengetuk lagi lebih keras—tangan nyaris menggedor pintu selama beberapa detik.

Baekhyun tetap tidak menggubris, ekspresi masih kosong seperti tadi.

Lelaki itu kemudian menghela nafas, memandangi sang kakak sejenak sebelum perkataan mengandung sarkasme—yang tentu tidak termasuk hafalan tadi pagi—meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau bisa kerasukan kalau melamun seperti itu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku ketika Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepala untuk mempertemukan _hazel_ kembar mereka—tatapan datar sang kakak setengah menakuti lelaki itu.

Ini jelas bukan kesan pertama yang Chanyeol ingin tunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan mereka tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Salahkan saja mulut lelaki itu yang keceplosan berkata kurang pantas di hari kematian ibu—pada pertemuan pertama mereka pula. Meminta maaf pun rasanya akan mempercanggung suasana, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam—raut wajah kaku yang mungkin terlihat datar karena ekspresi sang kakak justru bertambah dingin. Bohong jika lelaki itu tidak mengaku bahwa matamenilik Baekhyun sempat agak menakutinya.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah gagal sejak tragedi tersebut.

Terbukti dari sikap acuh tak acuh Baekhyun terhadapnya; sang kakak terang-terangan mengabaikan eksistensi lelaki itu: melirik Chanyeol sesekali lalu memalingkan wajah ke direksi lain—memojokkan posisi sang adik sehingga ia tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Kebiasaan untuk tak menghiraukan satu sama lain ini pun mulai mendarah daging, bahkan sampai beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka. Usaha Chanyeol untuk mengajak Baekhyun bicara tidak pernah berhasil; mereka hanya bertemu di ruang makan dengan sang kakak yang selalu memberinya tatapan menghakimi: _hazel_ tajam mengawasi penampilan Chanyeol dari bawah ke atas. Interaksi mereka yang minim tentu membawa lelaki itu pada kebosanan luar biasa, dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol kembali menghancurkan citranya sendiri saat Baekhyun tidak sengaja memergoki sang adik pulang pagi dari kegiatan mengeroyok mingguan—wajah cukup lebam dengan bekas goresan pisau di tangan.

Relasi mereka tidak memburuk sampai di situ saja. Berbagai perdebatan kecil sering terjadi di antara keduanya; Chanyeol mempelajari bahwa Baekhyun suka berlagak menjadi seseorang paling dewasa di dunia. Usaha lelaki itu untuk mengalah—demi menghindari permusuhan berkepanjangan—pun berakhir sia-sia akibat ulah Baekhyun yang hobi merumitkan hal-hal sepele. Chanyeol menyerah: ia ikut membalas perkataan Baekhyun sama sarkastis, malahan menyindir sang kakak dengan menyebutnya "Byun".

Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berpura-pura tidak kenal di sekolah bukan terjadi tanpa alasan. _"Aku malu mempunyai adik berandalan sepertimu,"_ sang kakak pernah berujar di tengah pertikaian mereka, kata-kata tajam yang seketika menusuk Chanyeol—membekukan mulut sang adik dari berbicara lagi. Ungkapan itu lantas menghantui Chanyeol setiap hari, merebut beberapa jam tidur efektif untuk sekadar merenung—berlama-lama melamun di bawah _shower_ sambil mendengarkan musik. Entah dari mana ide kekanak-kanakkan tersebut berasal; kekecewaan telanjur menyelubungi Chanyeol sampai ia mulai terpancing untuk berbalik menyikapi Baekhyun sebagaimana sang kakak memperlakukannya.

Berakting cuek di luar tidak berarti Chanyeol benar-benar angkat tangan dari hidup Baekhyun.

" _Overprotective"_ adalah kosakata asing yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan tingkah laku Chanyeol terhadap sang kakak. Lelaki itu memantau Baekhyun dari jauh, mengetahui beberapa tempat yang sering ia datangi dan siapa teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya. Chanyeol akan membalas siapapun yang berani bersikap sewenang-wenang pada Baekhyun, seperti si murid beasiswa Wu Yifan dan jalang congkak Jung Soojung (masih dalam proses; ia mesti terlebih dahulu mendekati gadis ini supaya meninggalkan kesan cukup kejam). Bayangkan saja, Yifan pernah menuduh Baekhyun untuk suatu kesalahan yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua kelas; parahnya lagi, si culun tetap merasa benar meski bukti menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bersalah. _Well_ , Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti "kesalahan" apa yang Yifan lakukan, namun ia mengetahui garis besar cerita lewat aksi menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Jongdae di telepon.

Lelaki itu juga melancarkan rencana lain, membeli ponsel lokal terbaru demi menyamar sebagai "ayah"—menyelinap ke kamar Baekhyun saat sang kakak tertidur guna merubah nomor ayah yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol berani melakukan ini karena ia tahu betul bahwa ayah tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk sekadar bertukar pesan maupun menelepon mereka secara pribadi, hanya sangat jarang menitip salam lewat bibi Eunji—menelepon rumah pada jam-jam sekolah berlangsung. Rencana tersebut berhasil; Chanyeol bisa mengatur kapan Baekhyun harus pulang jika ia melewati batas yang ditentukan, menanyakan di mana sang kakak jika Chanyeol kesulitan melacak keberadaannya. Baekhyun melaksanakan persis apa yang "ayah" perintahkan, dan lelaki itu dibuat terkejut akan betapa mudahnya menipu sang kakak.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti Baekhyun; berkata cukup kasar pada sang kakak adalah suatu hal yang lelaki itu sulit kontrol apabila dilanda stres berat. Sang adik tidak ingat berapa banyak kaleng _Sprite_ yang ia beli untuk meringankan rasa takut, berjalan mengitari rute sepi yang Baekhyun lewati dari halte bus ke rumah sambil bolak-balik melirik jam tangan—membuang kaleng-kaleng tersebut sembarangan hampir sepanjang jalan. Mengetahui Baekhyun belum pulang di larut malam telah membawa migrain ke kepala lelaki itu, apalagi setelah ia melihat sang kakak dihadang tiga preman sekaligus. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak menunggu Baekhyun di sekitar perumahan; berbagai pikiran buruk akan hal lain yang dapat menimpanya menakuti sang adik. Oleh sebab itu Chanyeol bingung kenapa Baekhyun justru terpancing amarah mendengar tegurannya, sengaja memecahkan gelas untuk menusukkan pecahan-pecahan kaca pada telapak kaki—memperangah lelaki itu sampai ia kehilangan kata-kata. Chanyeol menjadi sangat bersalah sehingga ia menggunakan beberapa pecahan itu untuk menggores jari-jarinya sendiri lebih parah—sebuah permintaan maaf rahasia yang Baekhyun tidak akan ketahui.

"Yeol, bangun. Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Chanyeol mengedip-kedipkan mata lambat, perlahan menggapai kesadaran sebelum ia mengangguk—mengucapkan sedikit basa-basi pada Jongin (yang mana ditanggapi dengan candaan khas "titip salam untuk kakakmu") lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil. Bukan hal baru jika ia disambut oleh kesunyian kala memasuki rumah: televisi dalam keadaan mati, dan beberapa lampu yang sengaja dimatikan supaya menghemat daya listrik—hanya suara jarum jam berjalan yang terdengar, masing-masing menunjuk pada angka sembilan dan dua. Chanyeol meletakkan tas di sofa sekaligus mengistirahatkan tubuh di sana, menghirup udara tenang bersama manik yang terpejam—lambat laun menyadari sedikit kejanggalan dalam rumah. Lelaki itu nyaris terhenyak beberapa detik kemudian, terburu-buru bangkit untuk berlari menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak berkali-kali.

"Baekhyun?" jantung Chanyeol mulai berdebar di luar kontrol; ia menelan liur untuk memanggil lebih keras, menggedor pintu secara kasar. "Baekhyun, apa kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan lelaki itu segera menekan knop pintu, mata melebar begitu melihat keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita, cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali sebelum menuruni tangga untuk mengecek ruangan lain. "Bodoh!" ia menggeram, mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak berada di rumah—pantas saja tak ada suara apa-apa sekarang; sang kakak biasanya masih belajar sambil memutar lagu di kamar pada jam-jam begini. Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi frustrasi, hampir membanting ponsel karena panggilannya ke Baekhyun terus berakhir di _voice mail_ —berbalik menggerakkan jari pada layar untuk mencari kontak Jongin. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," ia langsung berkata dalam nada panik saat Jongin menerima panggilan, "Baekhyun belum pulang. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi," lelaki itu bertele-tele, sama sekali tidak memberi ruang bagi Jongin untuk merespons, "Tolong kelilingi perumahanku. Minggu lalu Minsoo sempat menghadang Baekhyun di situ. Kabari aku secepatnya."

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil menuju wilayah perumahan, tenda-tenda makanan pinggir jalan, hingga sejumlah kedai kopi dekat sekolah—tangan gemetaran karena batang hidung sang kakak tidak kunjung terlihat. Belum ada panggilan dari Jongin; hasil masih tetap nihil padahal lelaki itu telah melewati jalan raya maupun gang yang sama selama berjam-jam. Malam semakin larut, dan Chanyeol memarkir mobil di depan supermarket untuk sekadar membaringkan kepala pada setir—menatap kosong ke luar jendela sambil membasahi bibir. Tiga menit lagi adalah pukul sebelas; takutnya akan terlambat jika ia meneruskan pencarian tanpa terlebih dahulu melapor ke polisi. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol harus bergerak cepat sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Ponsel lelaki itu kemudian berbunyi nyaring, menampilkan nomor tidak dikenal dengan tiga angka belakang yang lagi-lagi 691. Ia menghela nafas, memandangi layar untuk berpikir apa yang membuat nomor tersebut bolak-balik meneleponnya—malas-malasan menggeser tombol hijau. "Halo?" ia berkata lesu, akhirnya menjawab setelah mengabaikan panggilan sejak dua jam lalu.

Hening sebentar. _"Chanyeol-_ sunbae _?"_

Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi. _Tunggu_ , suara aneh ini tidak asing didengar. "Oh Sehun?"

Sehun berdeham canggung. _"Ya, ini aku,"_ Chanyeol pun memutar mata; anak ini jelas mengetahui nomornya dari Jongin—si bodoh sering meminjam ponselnya untuk menelepon Sehun semasa SMP. _"Maaf mengganggu, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?"_

Chanyeol otomatis mematikan panggilan; ia hendak memblokir nomor Sehun ketika anak itu kembali menelepon, menggetarkan ponsel di tangan sehingga Chanyeol pun terpaksa mengangkatnya. _"Ini tentang kakakmu,"_ Sehun menyerang ke titik masalah sebelum lelaki itu dapat mengancamnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis, sejenak berpikir bahwa Oh- _seonsaeng_ pasti pernah membicarakan Baekhyun di depan Sehun sehingga anak itu jadi tahu tentang rahasia mereka. Namun sang kakak kelas tidak dalam suasana hati untuk mempersoalkan itu dan balik bertanya, "Apa kau bilang?" Mungkin ia bisa memercayai Sehun, mengingat betapa seringnya Chanyeol melihat ia dan sang kakak bercengkerama di sekolah.

" _Baekhyun-_ hyung _…"_ terselip sebuah jeda, _"ia tersesat."_ Lelaki itu refleks menegakkan punggung, menunggu sampai Sehun berbicara lagi, _"Ia tadi meneleponku untuk menjemputnya di_ 7-eleven _—"_

Chanyeol segera memotong, " _7-eleven_ di mana?"

" _Aku tidak tahu pasti,"_ Sehun melanjutkan ragu-ragu, _"Suaranya gemerisik lewat telepon… aku hanya mendengar Chengnam-_ dong _? Changnam-_ dong _?"_

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan pada ponsel. "Changnam- _dong_ , maksudmu?" ia justru bertanya, "Seingatku ada _7-eleven_ di sana."

" _Aku tidak tahu,"_ Sehun memberitahu, terdengar khawatir bukan main. _"Bisakah kau menjemput Baekhyun-_ hyung _? Orang tuaku tidak memperbolehkanku pergi."_

"Terimakasih," Chanyeol tergesa-gesa berkata, mungkin akan mencengangkan anak itu karena sang kakak kelas hampir tidak pernah seformal ini pada seseorang. Ia lantas menekan tombol merah, asal-asalan melempar ponsel ke kursi sebelah untuk menyalakan mesin—mengebut di antara banyak mobil supaya cepat sampai tujuan.

Lelaki itu harap Baekhyun belum pergi dari _7-eleven_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan Baekhyun. Ia tiba-tiba memperlakukan Chanyeol berbeda: rutin menyiapkan santapan bagi sang adik dan menungguinya makan setiap malam. Berawal dari sebuah _cup_ ramen instan sampai terkadang memasakkan lelaki itu _omelette_ sederhana, Chanyeol dibuat heran (sekaligus senang) oleh sikap "malaikat" sang kakak. Melihat Baekhyun yang terdahulu memulai obrolan memicu perasaan aneh untuk muncul karena selama ini mereka nyaris tidak pernah berbicang-bincang secara normal selain berdebat. Beberapa minggu lalu Baekhyun bahkan sempat menghindarinya mati-matian, dan Chanyeol harus menukar seragam olahraga mereka demi mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan sang kakak.

Pernah sekali lelaki itu iseng-iseng bertanya alasan dari perubahan sikap drastis sang kakak, tapi Baekhyun malah memanfaatkan pertanyaan Chanyeol untuk balik menggodanya—mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga menyebar semburat merah ke masing-masing pipi sang adik. _Tidak masalah_ , pikir Chanyeol kemudian, asal mereka bisa terus akrab seperti ini, lelaki itu tak mau mencari tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Mendapat perhatian Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang sudah Chanyeol sangat butuhkan sejak mereka terpisah dahulu; ia rindu disiapkan makanan oleh sang kakak, mengobrol sampai larut malam mengenai berbagai hal yang kurang penting bagi kebanyakan orang. Chanyeol merindukan semuanya, dan ia berjanji untuk berhenti melakukan hal bodoh yang kelak akan menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya—meski itu berarti ia harus mengontrol porsi bicara dengan mendiami sang kakak.

"Kau berhutang tiga _piggyback_ denganku, Byun."

Chanyeol mengatakan ini untuk menggoda Baekhyun, menahan tawa mengamati si pangeran tidur dari ambang pintu. Lelaki itu tidak berbohong; secara teknis, ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia memberikan _piggyback_ pada Baekhyun—pertama, saat mereka masih kecil dan Chanyeol seketika menjatuhkan sang kakak ke tanah; kedua, saat ia harus membawa Baekhyun ke kamar sepulang dari _7-eleven_ ; ketiga, sekarang. Meskipun punggungnya agak sakit karena harus mengangkat Baekhyun, ia pikir itu lebih baik ketimbang melihat sang kakak tidur di dapur—merengek manja nonstop karena kepala pusing. Chanyeol antara merasa kasihan dan ingin memutar mata menyaksikan Baekhyun yang masih saja bereaksi berlebihan gara-gara penyakit sepele. Beberapa kebiasaan memang tidak pernah berubah.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol agak terkejut untuk melihat sang kakak terlebih dahulu hadir di ruang makan—tubuh membungkuk guna menyandarkan kepala pada meja, wajah tampak lebih cerah daripada kemarin. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, membuka lemari es untuk mengambil satu kaleng _Sprite_ lalu menempelkannya ke pipi Baekhyun, otomatis membangunkan sang kakak dari tidur pendek. "Jangan bermalas-malasan, Byun," Chanyeol tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun pasti mendelik ke arahnya, berpura-pura cuek dengan meraih dua roti bakar lalu mengoleskan selai cokelat ke permukaan mereka. Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang agak basah, _hazel_ menilik mengikuti pergerakan figur Chanyeol. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sang adik bertanya santai, "Apa sudah membaik?"

"Wajah pucat begini apa bisa dibilang membaik?" Baekhyun menyahut ketus; Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Aku stres."

Chanyeol menggigit ujung roti. "Karena _suneung_?" sang adik menebak, mengingat curahan hati Baekhyun dua malam lalu mengenai sulitnya mempelajari bahasa Jepang. "Bukankah kau murid terpintar di sekolah?"

"Rajin," sang kakak mengoreksi, suara cempreng karena ia setengah berseru, "Aku tidak pintar. Aku _rajin_ ," Baekhyun menekankan, menyeret sebuah gelas berisi susu mendekat untuk meneguknya sedikit. Ia terhenti sebentar untuk menjilat sisa cairan di pojok bibir kemudian meneruskan, "Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memahami suatu materi. Aku selalu belajar lebih awal agar tidak ketinggalan."

Chanyeol mengangguk lambat, bingung harus berkomentar apa.

Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol garang. "Berapa nilai rata-rata UTS yang kau dapat kemarin?"

Lelaki itu membalas pandangan Baekhyun datar. "84."

"Keparat tolol," Baekhyun memutus kontak mata mereka untuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Chanyeol tidak tersinggung karena ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi mulut singa sang kakak—terlebih kalau ia sedang sakit. "Kau pasti kurang belajar kemarin. Seseorang dengan kemampuan otak sepertimu harusnya berpotensi untuk menjadi juara kelas."

Bukan fakta asing bagi mereka bahwa Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya anak yang mewarisi kepintaran ayah—dilimpahi dengan kemampuan menangkap _sekaligus_ menguasai materi secara cepat. Salah satu kunci utama mengapa Chanyeol berhasil memperoleh nilai-nilai bagus di tengah kesibukan berkelahi adalah karena ia selalu memperhatikan ajaran guru di kelas. Chanyeol hanya perlu menyimak baik-baik penjelasan mereka selama dua jam pelajaran, dan _boom_ , tiba-tiba saja ia mengerti seluruh materi lebih baik dari para murid yang sudah belajar. Khusus pelajaran berbasis hafalan, lelaki itu biasanya membaca ulang bahan dari petunjuk kisi-kisi tiga jam sebelum ujian—walau ia akui cara ini sering kurang efektif karena beberapa mata pelajaran memerlukan pengetahuan luas yang tentunya membutuhkan banyak bacaan.

Ya, moral dari pengalaman ini adalah seandainya Chanyeol dilahirkan dengan watak serajin Baekhyun, lelaki itu pasti langsung menguasai ranking pertama paralel SMA mereka.

Bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat ke atas; ia berdiri sembari mencangklongkan tas kecil pada bahu. "Aku tidak mau dibilang culun."

Respons singkat sang adik jelas berbunyi seperti penghinaan bagi Baekhyun; ia pun menganga tidak percaya—kepala ikut menoleh ke direksi mana lelaki itu pergi. _"Wow!"_ ia sengaja berteriak, intonasi kental oleh sarkasme. "Menurutmu aku culun, begitu?"

Chanyeol lantas berhenti di belakang Baekhyun untuk menepuk bahu sang kakak dua kali, membungkukkan tubuh guna berbisik main-main di telinga yang lebih tua: "Kau masih agak cantik jadi kurang cocok disebut culun."

Lelaki itu tertawa puas melihat ekspresi tercengang Baekhyun: alis mengeryit serta mulut terbuka, cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan sebelum sang kakak dapat bangkit untuk memukulkan piring ke kepalanya. Chanyeol semakin terbahak mendengar jeritan Baekhyun yang menggema dari dalam rumah—sejenak terduduk di atas sepeda motor demi menunggu tawanya untuk mereda.

"Keparat! Itu sarkasme?"

Tidak, tapi sang adik harap ia sungguh berpikiran begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengingat ulang tahun _nya_ , mengucapkan selamat tepat pada pukul dua belas malam. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraan; sang kakak bahkan menyiapkan beberapa hadiah bagi lelaki itu—sebuah tempat pensil kayu _vintage_ yang kini tengah populer di kalangan siswa dan _shooting-sleeve_ merk _Nike_ berwarna hitam. Chanyeol hampir mati kegirangan jika Baekhyun tidak ada di sana untuk mempelajari ekspresinya, mungkin menerka-nerka apakah lelaki itu menyukai hadiahnya atau tidak. Sang adik berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datar, mengalihkan pikiran dari perasaan senang berlebihan dengan menggoda Baekhyun tentang masa lalunya sebagai mantan pemain basket.

"Terimakasih."

Chanyeol berujar ragu-ragu sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing, seketika menghentikan Baekhyun dari membuka pintu—justru memutar tubuh untuk menatap Chanyeol heran. Lelaki itu tersenyum kaku, mengeratkan genggaman pada kotak kado pemberian sang kakak. "Aku merinding," komentar Baekhyun, berlagak menyentuhi sekujur lengan guna berakting takut—menuai gelak tawa yang sengaja dipaksa dari Chanyeol. Suatu hening menenangkan lantas mengelumuni keduanya; mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak untuk sama-sama tersenyum sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya melambai agak malu-malu. "Sampai jumpa besok, Chanyeol."

 _Chanyeol._

Suara lembut Baekhyun terekam sempurna dalam pikiran lelaki itu, memacu jantungnya untuk berdebar hebat mendengar bahwa sang kakak tidak memanggilnya menggunakan sebutan sarkasme mereka.

Sebuah perasaan familier itu bahkan masih menjalar menghangatkan tubuh Chanyeol lima jam selanjutnya; ia terbangun untuk memandangi tumpukan hadiah pemberian Baekhyun pada meja belajar, menggelengkan kepala kecil kala jantungnya mendadak berdenyut cepat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Enggan membuang waktu lama di bawah _shower_ , lelaki itu tergesa-gesa membersihkan tubuh lalu memakai seragam sekolah—mendesakkan paksa kostum basket sekolah ke tas. Jika normalnya Chanyeol menganggap masa bodoh tentang kondisi rambut, pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk sebaliknya merapikan rambut: menggerakkan sisir pada helai-helai yang berdiri berantakan sampai lurus merata. Sang adik kemudian mencoba lagi _shooting-sleeve_ pemberian Baekhyun di lengan, melepas barang tersebut setelahnya untuk disimpan hati-hati dalam plastik.

 _KATALK!_

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari atas meja belajar, langsung mengabaikan sejumlah _chat_ dari gadis-gadis sekolah lain—yang eksistensi mereka telanjur dilupakan—dan membuka pesan Jongin saja.

 **K. Jongin: Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol. Semua yang terbaik bagimu, teman masa kecil. Jangan lupa siapkan uang untuk pesta nanti. AKU PERCAYA HARI INI KITA PASTI MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN! [06:28]**

 **K. Jongin: HIDUP THE CASPIANS! HIDUP SMA TERCINTA! [06:28]**

 **K. Jongin: (Pretty cat throwing confetti sticker) [06:29]**

Chanyeol setengah membungkuk untuk mengintip lewat lubang pintu, mengecek kali-kali Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar sebelum menatap layar ponsel lagi—terlalu malas untuk mengetik dan asal memilih salah satu stiker yang tersedia. Ia harus bersiap-siap supaya bisa berjalan ke ruang makan bersama sang kakak.

 **Park Chanyeol: (Cute puppy holding a "thank you" sign sticker) [06:33]**

 _KATALK!_

 **K. Jongin: WTF [06:33]**

 _KATALK!_

 **K. Jongin: Kau memakai stiker [06:34]**

 _KATALK!_

 **K. Jongin: WTF [06:34]**

 _KATALK!_

 **K. Jongin: Aku akan screenshot ini untuk dibagikan ke grup! RASAKAN! [06:34]**

 _Spam_ Jongin memperoleh rotasi mata dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu secara tidak sadar mematikan ponsel, memasukkan barang tersebut ke saku sambil membuka pintu perlahan, serontak membatu di tempat begitu terlibat kontak mata tak disengaja dengan Baekhyun, yang tepatnya juga baru keluar dari kamar. Mereka kompak berbagi pandang kaku, dan seluruh percakapan basa-basi yang Chanyeol rencanakan selama mandi melayang entah ke mana—meninggalkan lelaki itu untuk membisu bersama ekspresi datar di luar. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, hendak berjalan melewati sang adik ketika Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mulut.

"Kau datang, kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, raut muka diliputi rasa kantuk. "Entahlah," ia mengedikkan bahu. "Lihat saja kalau aku tidak malas."

Sekilas ekspresi lelaki itu memang biasa saja, tapi ia sebenarnya kesal bukan main—diam-diam menghela nafas supaya tidak keceplosan berkata-kata sarkasme lagi. "Terserah," ia meringis, berpura-pura santai seolah tidak mempermasalahkan ketidakhadiran sang kakak di final pertandingan basket nanti siang. "Jangan datang kalau kau tidak mau."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjinjit untuk mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol, otomatis menahan lelaki itu supaya tidak pergi—sentuhan tangan sang kakak menghentikan anggota tubuhnya dari bergerak normal. " _Woo_ , jangan marah!" Baekhyun berseru seraya mengelapkan tangan pada kaus lelaki itu, ekspresi sengaja dibuat jijik. Chanyeol menanggapi datar aksi jahil Baekhyun barusan. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah janji bahwa aku akan datang? Sampai jumpa di sana!"

Chanyeol memutar mata menyaksikan sang kakak berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga, sebuah seringai akibat menahan tawa terus melekat pada wajah lelaki itu.

Salahkan Baekhyun jika ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari apa yang Chanyeol perkirakan.

Sejak lelaki itu terus terang memperkenalkan Baekhyun ke seluruh anggota tim basket (sekaligus sekolah), keduanya segera menghentikan sandiwara mereka untuk berpura-pura tidak kenal di sekolah—justru rutin pulang dan berangkat bersama, sering mengunjungi kelas masing-masing selama istirahat. Chanyeol mengurangi aktivitas keroyokan tengah malam demi menemani Baekhyun: mendengarkan sang kakak berkicau nonstop tentang kelompok penyanyi favorit maupun menonton film horor di kamar sang adik. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai berani untuk membuka diri, membeberkan berbagai kisah pribadi yang tidak pernah diceritakan pada orang lain—meski kadang Chanyeol masih merasakan sebuah pembatas tipis di antara mereka; sesuatu yang menahan lelaki itu untuk tidak bersikap jujur dan sedikit membual. Berbohong guna mempertahankan bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang.

Melakukan _skinship_ adalah sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak sangka akan terselip di antara mereka. Semua dimulai dari sang kakak yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, sentuhan kulit mereka yang sama-sama terekspos mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol—memunculkan satu keinginan berbahaya untuk merangkak menghampiri kehangatan itu. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang seketika membeku di tempat, Baekhyun malah terlihat biasa saja: menggerakkan tubuh untuk memperbaiki posisi supaya lebih nyaman, raut muka tenang tanpa ada tanda-tanda gugup. Sang adik pun menelan ludah, berpura-pura santai seraya ikut menyatukan kepala mereka, cepat-cepat memulai percakapan membosankan untuk menghindari situasi canggung.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana _skinship_ sederhana itu perlahan tumbuh menjadi sedikit berlebihan.

Lelaki itu terbiasa untuk memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, menciumi rambutnya untuk mengomentari aroma harum sampo sang kakak. Baekhyun suka memainkan jemari mereka bersama, memijat-mijati tangan Chanyeol sambil mengejek betapa jelek kulitnya akibat berkelahi. Sang adik dibuat kecanduan oleh usapan lembut tangan Baekhyun pada kepalanya, sering-kali menyeret Chanyeol untuk tertidur dahulu di sela sesi nonton film mereka. Keduanya hanya menunjukkan afeksi ini di rumah: saling menyentuh satu sama lain secara polos namun sungguh tidak wajar untuk dilakukan sepasang kakak-adik.

Terkadang Chanyeol takut kalau Baekhyun akan menyadari sesuatu lain dari afeksinya: sebuah perasaan salah yang selama ini telah lelaki itu sembunyikan dari semua orang. Sang adik sering memandang wajah Baekhyun guna membaca reaksinya, sekadar menebak-nebak apa yang sesungguhnya terpikir di balik ekspresi tenang itu—meski pada akhirnya Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan kedua tangan untuk menyentuh Baekhyun lagi. Ini salah; lelaki itu tahu bahwa membiasakan diri terhadap kebiasaan ini akan berakibat buruk bagi mereka, tapi ia telanjur ketagihan dengan Baekhyun hingga tidak mampu berhenti. Rasa rindu luar biasa yang memuncak telah menghilangkan kontrol dari tubuh sang adik.

 _Apakah ini normal?_

 _Apakah aku melebihi batas?_

Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menghapus segala pikiran negatif itu dari kepalanya; mengetahui bahwa ia sudah terjatuh sangat dalam sehingga tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Kau takut?"

Lelaki itu tidak menoleh dari layar televisi, mengeratkan pegangan sekitar pinggang Baekhyun—salah satu pipi menempel pada rambut sang kakak. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul satu pagi, tapi mereka masih terjaga untuk menonton film horor Jepang terseram tahun 2011—tubuh melekat di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol, tangan saling merengkuh satu sama lain dalam selimut—menikmati kehangatan masing-masing di tengah gelapnya kamar. Baekhyun membenamkan wajah di leher lelaki itu, kepala mengintip guna sesekali menonton layar kaca seraya menghirup aroma sang adik, manik mengerjap karena kantuk. Chanyeol meremas lengan Baekhyun dari luar selimut. "Tidak," ia menjawab jujur, menguap sedikit sebelum memiringkan tubuh untuk memeluk sang kakak lebih erat.

Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak saat ia tertawa. "Jangan bohong," ia mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu, poni pada dahi terangkat ke mana-mana. Chanyeol membisu melihat wajahnya, sekilas berpikir kenapa sang kakak tetap terlihat sempurna dalam keadaan berantakan di bawah cahaya layar televisi. "Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali," Baekhyun menyentuh dada Chanyeol, menggerakkan tangan untuk selanjutnya meraba-raba lengan lelaki itu—terkikik kecil memandangi sang adik. "Kau merinding."

Bukan disebabkan oleh film horor, Chanyeol tahu, tapi ia berpura-pura saja mengangguk—langsung menundukkan kepala Baekhyun dalam selimut begitu wajah menyeramkan seorang hantu anak kecil tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di layar. Baekhyun berteriak meski ia sama sekali tidak melihat apa-apa, cukup mendengar musik lantang yang keluar dari dua _speaker_ depan. Lelaki itu memutar bola mata, tidak bisa menahan senyum merasakan pergolakan Baekhyun di balik selimut—mengaitkan kaki mereka semakin erat sebelum menyembunyikan wajah pada dada sang adik. Mereka kemudian terdiam sampai satu jam mendatang; rasa kantuk sudah menguasai keduanya hingga Chanyeol terlambat menyadari bahwa film sudah selesai, layar hitam menampilkan _credits_ berjalan yang berisi daftar nama pemain.

Lelaki itu malas-malasan mengambil _remote_ dari atas meja sebelah tempat tidur, menekan tombol _"off"_ untuk sekalian mematikan televisi. Ia menghela nafas, memperbaiki posisi agar tegak lalu menoleh ke bawah—sekadar memandangi sang kakak yang masih tertidur pulas: mata mungil terpejam dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Lelaki itu ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk menutup bibir Baekhyun, mengusap pelan bagian lembut itu sebelum akhirnya ikut menundukkan kepala, menempatkan satu kecupan pada kulit mendekati bibir sang kakak. Chanyeol bertahan di sana selama beberapa detik sebelum ia perlahan menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, tergesa-gesa memutus ciuman polos itu untuk menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah—kedua tangan sebagai tumpu guna bergerak menjauhi sang kakak.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata yang mulai berair, nafas menjadi tidak teratur seolah oksigen telah dicuri dari dalam paru-parunya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke mana ponselnya berada, mengambil barang tersebut untuk membuka salah satu pesan yang sedari tadi ia abaikan—jemari bermain tidak yakin di sekitar ponsel.

 **Choi Jinri: (Hand wave sticker) [15:47]**

 **Choi Jinri: apa kau sibuk sabtu depan? mau mencoba restoran sepupuku di hongdae? they have the best steak ever! c: [15:47]**

Chanyeol menutup mata, kembali meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja seusai mengetik jawaban.

 **Park Chanyeol: Kabari aku. [02:29]**

Mungkin ini akan sedikit membantunya melupakan perasaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Jinri bertanya dari seberang meja, menggenggam garpu dan pisau sembari tersenyum mengamati Chanyeol. Mereka duduk berhadapan dalam sebuah restoran cukup mewah, dan lelaki itu terus menyantap _steak_ tanpa menghiraukan Jinri. "Apa enak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seadanya, tidak dalam suasana hati untuk bersuara.

Jinri membasahi bibir berulang-ulang; ia terlihat kebingungan harus berkata apa sebelum akhirnya memulai pembicaraan baru, "Kau tahu Kang Seolguk, kan?" Chanyeol mengunyah daging, hampir memutar mata karena harus dihadapkan dengan topik membosankan _lagi_ , tapi lelaki itu seketika berubah pikiran begitu mendengar berita lain keluar dari mulut Jinri: "Ia bilang ia menyukai Baekhyun- _oppa_."

Chanyeol berhenti memotong _steak_ , menengadah untuk menatap Jinri datar. "Apa?"

Jinri malah terkikik, sejenak menaruh garpu dan pisau ke piring sambil menggerakkan tangan. _"Silly, isn't he?"_ ia berujar menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, "Seolguk berniat mengajak kakakmu ke pesta tahun baru."

Chanyeol kemudian terdiam untuk mengingat-ingat siapa lelaki ini. _Kang Seolguk._ Seseorang tinggi dengan wajah sangat tampan yang digemari banyak gadis; Seolguk tidak termasuk jajaran preman sekolah, tapi Chanyeol mengenalnya karena mereka pernah berbincang-bincang di pesta tahun baru kemarin. Tidak diragukan lagi ia adalah seorang _playboy_ , dilihat dari betapa mudahnya ia mengencani kakak kelas dan sering berganti pacar.

" _Hyung_ akan pergi dengan Jongin," Chanyeol tidak tahu dari mana kebohongan itu berasal, namun ia dapat membayangkan omelan sang sahabat ketika lelaki itu kelak memaksanya untuk menemani Baekhyun ke pesta tahun baru. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin telah menyewa satu komputer di _internet café_ untuk bermain _game online_ di hari yang sama. "Mereka… baru memberitahuku minggu lalu."

Jinri mengangguk lambat. "Oh… sayang sekali," gadis cantik itu lalu menatap Chanyeol malu-malu. " _Um,_ kalau kau sendiri? Apa sudah punya pasangan?"

Chanyeol mengetahui apa maksud tatapan tersebut, dan ia pun memandang Jinri datar sebelum bertanya santai, "Apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku?"

Mata Jinri sempat melebar mendengar ketegasan Chanyeol; ia pun mengangguk berkali-kali sambil tertawa lepas. "Kau jujur sekali," ia tersenyum ke direksi lelaki itu. "Tentu saja, Chanyeol- _ah_. Pergilah denganku."

Jinri mungkin tidak termasuk seorang gadis yang menjengkelkan, tapi perasaan muak tetap saja menyelubungi lelaki itu tiap ia dihadapkan dengan lawan jenis—teringat akan beberapa hal bodoh yang ingin ia tertawakan.

Chanyeol bukan tuli untuk tidak mendengar segala gosip miring tentangnya di sekolah. Ada yang bilang bahwa ia sering meniduri gadis-gadis lebih tua di universitas, bahkan menyewa pelacur untuk "dipakai" ramai-ramai bersama Jongin. Ada yang bilang bahwa ia pernah berhubungan seksual dengan ketua OSIS tahun kemarin (alias mantan kekasih lelaki itu) di ruang kelas X-1. Ada juga yang beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol adalah pengguna aktif narkoba, sering kelayapan di klub-klub malam untuk mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi.

(Lucunya tak ada yang berani membuat isu tentang aktivitas merokok lelaki itu; itu pun karena semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol _memang_ tidak merokok—terbukti dari bau nafasnya yang normal dan bibirnya yang tidak hitam.)

Apa yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa adalah mereka benar-benar memercayai gosip-gosip palsu tersebut.

Bukankah konyol kalau mereka menyebut Jongin "bajingan" meski si bodoh hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang benci bau rokok dan terobsesi bermain _game online_? Bukankah tolol kalau mereka memandang Chanyeol sebelah mata gara-gara berita-berita miring tadi? Sering keluar malam untuk terlibat tawuran bukan berarti mereka sudah "rusak" seperti anggapan banyak orang. Chanyeol dan Jongin tahu pada batas mana mereka harus berhenti, dan mereka tidak berniat untuk membunuh diri sendiri dengan terus bertindak di luar aturan.

Itulah mengapa Chanyeol sejujurnya kurang suka melihat Baekhyun bergaul dengan Sehun.

Ia sudah cukup mengenal sang adik kelas untuk mengetahui bahwa Sehun termasuk dalam beberapa siswa yang hobi menyebarkan berita-berita palsu. Chanyeol tidak mau pikiran Baekhyun teracuni oleh omong kosong Sehun, terlebih jika sang adik kelas mungkin telanjur mendengar tentang ia dan Jinri. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menganggap bahwa ia sering meniduri Jinri? Chanyeol tidak mau namanya semakin hancur di hadapan sang kakak—meski Baekhyun sendiri selalu tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Terkadang lelaki itu bertanya-tanya jika Baekhyun peduli. Adakah alasan yang menahan sang kakak hingga ia tidak pernah bertanya. Hal apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun untuk terus berpura-pura tuli mendengar semua berita miring tentangnya. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun untuk jujur; setidaknya dengan begitu ia dapat meluruskan banyak hal yang sekiranya negatif bagi sang kakak.

Tetapi Baekhyun tetap menanggapi segalanya santai, justru terlihat seperti malas untuk ambil pusing. Ia tidak bertanya; ia tidak mencari tahu. Bahkan setelah sang kakak terang-terangan memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa ia sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jinri.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu jika kau berpacaran, _okay_! Aku adalah kakak suportif."

Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyum kecut; ini bukanlah respons yang ia harap dengar dari Baekhyun—apa lagi seusai mereka menghabiskan waktu manis bersama di luar villa. Alih-alih menolak, sang kakak justru mendukung "hubungan" mereka—tampak antusias dari cara ia menendang kaki Chanyeol seraya tersenyum main-main. Padahal sang adik sebelumnya tidak pernah membahas tentang Jinri, bahkan menjelaskan padanya bahwa mereka tidak berpacaran; bahwa ia tidak menyimpan perasaan untuk gadis itu. Lalu kenapa Baekhyun malah merestui mereka seperti ini?

Lelaki itu lantas merangkul bahu Baekhyun erat, menutupi kekecewaan dengan menyeret sang kakak menuju kafetaria villa—berniat menghilangkan tensi kaku di antara mereka beberapa menit lalu.

 _Bodoh_ , Chanyeol menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak peduli apa hubungan ia dan Jinri yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol bisa saja mengencani sepuluh model cantik sekaligus, dan sang kakak tetap akan mendukung apapun pilihannya.

Karena berbeda dengan lelaki itu, Baekhyun tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada saudara kandungnya sendiri untuk mengetahui seperti apakah perasaan cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan lagi. Kesalahan yang akan membawa keduanya pada awal mereka dahulu.

Lelaki itu telah melebur dalam perasaan hingga ia menjadi panik saat Baekhyun melepas dekapan mereka, secara tiba-tiba melenyapkan kehangatan yang tadi melingkupi sang adik. Tak ada hal lain yang menyelubungi kepala Chanyeol kecuali menginginkan Baekhyun kembali di sana, tanpa sadar menarik sang kakak untuk menyatukan bibir mereka—meluapkan kata-kata tidak terucap yang ia pendam sejak lama. Ini terjadi di luar kontrol; Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melewati batas yang ada. Sang adik tahu benar hubungan apa yang mereka miliki, dan ia tidak pernah berencana untuk meminta lebih.

Namun semua sudah terlambat, dan sekarang Baekhyun berlari menjauhinya.

Tentu saja suatu saat ia akan melarikan diri dari seorang monster seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke belakang, dan terdapat sebuah ekspresi jijik di wajahnya ketika _hazel_ mereka bertemu. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu berusaha menggapainya, mengabaikan mata berkaca-kaca sang adik untuk mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi karena ia benci melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mulai bergerak meninggalkannya—membawa lelaki itu pada masa lalu pahit yang ingin ia hapus dari kepalanya. Chanyeol teringat akan bagaimana hampa perasaannya ketika ia kembali ke kamar, menatap datar persiapan pesta kejutan yang semua orang (termasuk Baekhyun) sediakan baginya—menutup pintu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

" _Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan menurutinya."_

Chanyeol mengatakan itu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari ungkapan tajam sang kakak; menutup telinga dari kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun menganggapnya menjijikkan. Sesuatu dalam dada lelaki itu terasa ditekan, meremas jantungnya secara kejam hingga membekukan mulutnya untuk berbicara. Lelaki itu membenci betapa lemah dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun; membenci kenapa ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk membalas kata-kata sang kakak sama menyakitkan. Ia lelah menghadapi perdebatan mereka yang tak pernah menemui titik akhir, berdoa bahwa ia bisa memutar waktu untuk memperbaiki masa lalu dan kembali pada hubungan mereka yang semula.

Apabila ini adalah mimpi buruk, lelaki itu harap seseorang akan segera membangunkannya.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?"

Pertanyaan Jongin menyeret Chanyeol kepada realita; lelaki itu pun menengadah seraya menggeleng kecil. "Biasa saja," bualnya, memandangi Jongin yang melakukan _dribble_ lama lalu melempar sempurna bola ke dalam _ring_. Ia tersenyum tipis, bangkit dari tanah untuk menemani sang sahabat bermain basket—mencuri bola dari tangan Jongin untuk dilempar ke semak-semak. "Lemparan yang bagus."

Jongin menyipitkan mata ke arah Chanyeol. _"Liar liar pants on fire,"_ ia berkata, menggerak-gerakkan jari di depan wajah lelaki itu. Chanyeol memegang jari tersebut dan sengaja memutarnya ke samping untuk menyakiti sang teman. _"Aw!"_ protes Jongin, bergantian mengangkat kaki guna menendang selangkangan Chanyeol—meskipun lelaki itu cepat menghindar. Ia mendengus kesal, berlari untuk merangkul bahu Chanyeol sekaligus mencekik. "Ayolah, kawan!" serunya, menggoyang tubuh mereka bersama. " _Brother goals_ dilarang bertengkar lama-lama. Kurang baik bagi media massa."

Chanyeol tertawa karena kata-kata Jongin persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan tiap keduanya melihat hasil _selca_ mereka. " _Brother goals_ apa?" ia bolak-balik menggelengkan kepala, membungkuk untuk meraih tas yang terletak di pinggir lapangan. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

Lelaki itu hendak berjalan untuk mengambil bola ketika Jongin memegang lengannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengalah?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, alis mengernyit karena bingung mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba tersebut. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Yeol," sang teman menatap Chanyeol serius. "Sampai berapa lama kau akan mengalah dengan Baekhyun- _hyung_?" bibir Jongin sedikit melengkung ke bawah saat ia meneruskan, "Ia sudah menginjak-injakmu seperti ini—" belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk menyangkal, Jongin langsung memotong kasar: "—jangan membelanya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia pantas disebut kakakmu melihat dari bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. "Jongin, kami baik-baik saja."

"Oh ya?" Jongin ikut terpancing amarah menyaksikan Chanyeol yang memberinya tatapan geram tertahan. "Lantas jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian dahulu saling berpura-pura tidak kenal?" lelaki itu tidak menjawab, dan Jongin menyeringai masam. "Aku yakin ada alasan kenapa kau menyuruh _hyung_ untuk melakukan itu. Aku tidak bercanda, Yeol. Aku benci melihatmu diperlakukan sewenang-wenang oleh kakakmu… masa bodoh jika ia adalah _'precious brother'_ yang baru kembali setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang!"

Tensi di antara mereka semakin panas, dan Chanyeol menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tak terbawa suasana. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka; wajar jika ia menyambung-nyambungkan pertengkaran mereka sekarang dengan masa lalu yang jelas tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Ekspresi lelaki itu melembut; ia membiarkan bola tadi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Jongin. "Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar gara-gara ini," ia berbicara lantang tanpa menatap Jongin. "Sampai jumpa besok."

 _KATALK!_

Chanyeol baru memasuki mobil saat ponselnya berdering berkali-kali, menampilkan beberapa _preview_ pesan dari Jongin.

 **K. Jongin: Maaf kalau aku terkesan kasar [18:10]**

 **K. Jongin: Tapi aku serius mengenai apa yang kukatakan tadi [18:10]**

 **K. Jongin: Bukankah aneh jika seorang adik mengalah dengan kakaknya? [18:11]**

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring.

Jongin tidak tahu bahwa mengalah adalah satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol dapat lakukan untuk menebus akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta tahun baru akan dimulai dalam tiga jam ke depan.

Chanyeol memandang refleksi diri sendiri di kamar mandi, tidak seberapa terkesan oleh cat perak mencolok yang kini menguasai rambutnya. Beruntung ini bukan permanen; lelaki itu pasti harus menanggung malu karena ditatap aneh semua murid, belum lagi mendapat ejekan khas dari Jongin. Ia lalu menyalakan keran, membasuhi tangan dengan air selama beberapa detik sembari melamun—penasaran jikalau Baekhyun masih tertidur. Mereka belum bertemu sama sekali seharian, dan Chanyeol tidak makan pagi bersama sang kakak karena terpaksa menemani Jinri (sekaligus mengecat rambut) di salon.

Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, lelaki itu pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan guna ragu-ragu mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak. "Baekhyun?" ia memanggil canggung, "Kau di sana?"

Terdapat bunyi asing akan lagu _ballad_ berbahasa Inggris dari dalam. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berdeham. "Tidak," ia setengah meringis akan betapa sengau suaranya terdengar, "Aku—ah, maksudku, apa kau sudah tahu akan berangkat dengan siapa? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa berangkat bersama."

Ini canggung; semua ini terlalu canggung. Baekhyun bahkan tidak membuka pintu untuk berbicara langsung, dan Chanyeol membenci pembatas yang sekarang memisahkan mereka. Sebulan yang lalu Chanyeol tidak perlu mengetuk untuk memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Sebulan yang lalu ia tidak harus kesulitan mencari kata-kata formal demi berbincang-bincang dengan sang kakak. Sebulan yang lalu mereka tidak bersikap kaku seperti ini ke satu sama lain.

"Jongin akan menjemputku," sebuah jeda agak lama, dan Chanyeol tetap menunggu di depan kamar Baekhyun. "Terimakasih atas tawaranmu."

Ia ditolak. Tentu saja ia akan ditolak. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu bodoh untuk bertanya?

Lelaki itu membasahi bibir, mengangguk-angguk sendiri meski ia tahu Baekhyun tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di sana."

Sejumlah anggota tim _The Caspians_ bersiul menggoda menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Jinri memasuki klub, tangan gadis itu memegang erat lengan sang kapten basket sekolah. Benar saja dugaan Chanyeol: semua orang seketika menoleh untuk memandang pangling lelaki itu akibat rambut barunya, beberapa bahkan menghampiri guna sekadar memuji (rata-rata respons positif, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang lelaki itu bayangkan—meskipun ia pribadi tidak menyukai betapa mencolok warna perak terlihat). Chanyeol memasang wajah datar begitu murid-murid sekolah tetangga mulai mendatangi keduanya untuk menanyakan kabar "hubungan" mereka, menyeringai canggung kala melihat Jinri tertawa malu-malu menanggapi mereka. Lelaki itu sejujurnya tidak mengerti dari sisi mana relasi biasa mereka bisa disebut sebuah "hubungan".

Jika dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Jinri tertarik padanya. Ia tahu bahwa Jinri menyukainya sejak masa SMP; mereka ditempatkan dalam kelas yang sama, dan lelaki itu duduk di belakangnya selama satu tahun. Meskipun ia terkenal cantik dan populer karena kemampuan tari modern yang luar biasa, Chanyeol tahu gadis itu memperlakukan semua orang sama saja: sangat ramah hingga kadang dianggap _over-excited._ Ia bukan tipe gadis yang Chanyeol benci sehingga lelaki itu tidak keberatan untuk sesekali bertegur sapa dengan Jinri. Ia sering meminjam peralatan tulis dari gadis itu, dan kadang mereka tergabung dalam satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris. Memang Chanyeol memperlakukan Jinri berbeda dari gadis lain; hal itu pun disebabkan karena ia menganggap Jinri sebagai teman yang baik.

Namun tampaknya sikap ramah Chanyeol ditangkap sebagai sinyal lain oleh gadis itu. Jinri terus mengirim pesan setiap hari, memulai percakapan meskipun tidak ada hal yang dapat mereka perbincangkan setelah berpisah sekolah. Ia sering menelepon Chanyeol, mengajaknya makan bersama di suatu restoran, dan lelaki itu akan menolak secara halus, memberi seribu alasan palsu yang sering terdengar konyol. Chanyeol bisa saja langsung menyuruh Jinri untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi, tapi mereka sudah cukup berteman baik sejak tiga tahun lalu. Chanyeol tidak tega menyakiti gadis itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia heran kenapa Jinri masih tetap menyukainya di tengah ketidakpastian "hubungan" mereka.

"Chanyeol, tidakkah kau pikir Baekhyun- _oppa_ dan Seolguk akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi?"

Mereka baru saja bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu, dan kini keduanya terduduk di sofa dekat lantai dansa—mata sama-sama ditujukan pada figur sang kakak yang tampak mungil dari jauh. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menarik malam ini; Chanyeol bahkan kesulitan mengatur nafas saat tadi mengajaknya bicara. Lelaki itu menoleh datar ke arah Jinri. "Mungkin," ia merespons tenang; dalam hati pun ia tahu ia tidak sudi membayangkan Seolguk dan Baekhyun sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Wajah Jinri menyala akan semangat, mata gadis itu mendelik ketika ia menatap Chanyeol. "Haruskah kita mengenalkan mereka?" Pandangan lelaki itu sekilas agak buram, dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sambil sekali lagi meneguk setengah gelas _vodka_ —menuai protes keras dari Jinri. "Hey, berhenti minum! Kau akan mabuk nanti."

Air muka lelaki itu datar. "Aku sudah agak mabuk," Chanyeol segera menepis tangan Jinri saat gadis itu hendak mengusap rambutnya, menimbulkan suasana canggung di tengah mereka—suara teriak serta putaran lagu _remix_ tidak membantu apa-apa untuk meringankan. "Jangan sentuh rambutku. Aku tidak suka." _Karena kau bukan Baekhyun_ , Chanyeol menambahkan dalam kepala, agak merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Jinri yang meredup drastis. Lelaki itu pun terbatuk-batuk, menggerakkan bola mata ke sekitar lantai dansa sambil berkata, "Bukankah kau mau ke toilet?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti apa yang merasuki keduanya untuk bercumbu di lorong sepi nantinya; mungkin Jinri yang mengambil kesempatan atau ia yang agak mabuk sampai mudah terbuai. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar ke toilet, sebaliknya menjinjit guna melibatkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panas. Chanyeol sejenak termenung, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kecapan bibir Jinri, meski ia lalu mendorongnya ke dinding dan membalas lumatan Jinri sama kasar—masing-masing tangan menahan gadis itu dari bergerak. Tidak ada sesuatu spesial; jantung lelaki itu berdebar normal, dan darahnya tidak berdesir sebagaimana ia bersama Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya menciumi Jinri untuk melampiaskan perasaan hampa biasa, menghilangkan kekosongan yang akhir-akhir ini memerangkap lelaki itu dalam kesepian.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang serentak serta kicauan ramai lantas menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kesibukan mereka. Ia langsung menghentikan kontak bibir keduanya, masing-masing menatap satu sama lain sayu—pandangan lelaki itu semakin buram karena migrain yang menyerang. Wajah Jinri memerah di tengah udara dingin, dan mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk menunggu pernafasan kembali teratur. Detik itulah pembicaraan beberapa murid di balik dinding memasuki pendengaran keduanya.

" _Yah,_ ada apa? Aku malas ke tempat parkir."

"Kau tahu, Seolguk. Ia mabuk berat dan berulah."

Chanyeol menelan liur, tatapan kosong pada lantai dengan pergelangan tangan yang dipegang oleh Jinri—terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan.

"Jangan bilang ia mencium Jaelim lagi?"

"Bukan! Ini bahkan lebih buruk. Ia mencium kakaknya Park Chanyeol! Aku lupa siapa namanya—"

Chanyeol seketika menengadah, menangkap delikan tercengang Jinri padanya di waktu bersamaan. Ia segera melepas genggaman Jinri, terburu-buru berlari meninggalkan gadis itu—mengabaikan sejumlah panggilan yang Jinri serukan untuk menyuruhnya tenang. Jantung lelaki itu berdebar penuh ketakutan; ia menggertakkan gigi, menyalah-nyalahi diri sendiri atas keteledorannya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun bersama Sehun—mengizinkan sang kakak hadir dalam pesta seperti ini. Iblis telah menguasai pikiran lelaki itu ketika ia melihat Seolguk terkapar di tanah, wajah telanjur babak belur oleh pukulan Jongin dan Joohyuk—api seperti menyulut amarah lelaki itu untuk semakin berkobar kala ia memandang Seolguk tersenyum menahan sakit. Chanyeol menutup telinga dari seruan Jongin untuk berhenti, menendang dan memukuli kasar sekujur tubuh Seolguk, mengeroyokinya secara sadis hingga orang-orang tidak berani berbuat apa-apa.

Lelaki itu ingin menghancurkan siapa saja yang menyakiti Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku menyerah."_

Tapi Chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan benar-benar menyerah.

Lelaki itu masih memantau Baekhyun dari jauh, kadang berbagi pesan dengan Sehun untuk sekadar menanyakan keberadaan sang kakak—ingin memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja dan ke mana ia menginap. Mereka semakin jarang bertemu; Baekhyun bersiap-siap pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah, sengaja membawa bekal sarapan pagi agar tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol di meja makan. Hubungan mereka yang awalnya sempat membaik telah memburuk lagi sejak malam pesta tahun baru, bahkan sulit untuk diperbaiki karena tindakan depresi lelaki itu yang mencium paksa Baekhyun. Sang adik mulai dihadapkan pada keputusasaan yang sama, perlahan memperlakukan Baekhyun secara dingin karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus membenahi semuanya.

"Chanyeol- _hakseng_!"

Lelaki itu serontak menoleh ke sumber suara, mata datar mengikuti cara jalan Kawamaru- _sensei_ yang menghampirinya—punggung agak bungkuk dan mata agak sayu. "Tolong temui Oh- _seonsaeng_ di ruang kepala sekolah."

Chanyeol mengangguk, bertanya-tanya pelanggaran apa yang kali ini ia perbuat sampai seorang kepala sekolah memanggilnya di siang bolong begini. Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu ia menyelesaikan masa diskors di sebuah panti asuhan; persyaratan apa lagi yang perlu ia lakukan untuk keluar dari masalah kemarin? Mungkinkah Seolguk tiba-tiba menuntutnya karena kekurangan uang? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk menjalani masa diskors lagi gara-gara mengeroyoki Seolguk lebih parah. Lagi pula ia menyukai suasana panti asuhan kemarin; setidaknya anak-anak kecil di sana bisa menghiburnya ketimbang berada di sekolah.

Belum sempat lelaki itu mengetuk pintu, Oh- _seonsaeng_ telah terlebih dahulu mendongak—menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa lelaki itu diperbolehkan masuk. Menegakkan tubuh, Chanyeol berjalan tenang memasuki ruangan sebelum mendudukkan diri pada kursi di depan bapak tua tersebut. Oh- _seonsaeng_ tidak menatap Chanyeol saat ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih panjang. "Serahkan ini pada kakakmu. Sangat penting, jangan sampai hilang."

Apa Baekhyun terkena masalah? Chanyeol hendak menyuarakan protes sampai akhirnya ia melihat logo besar _"University of Tokyo"_ pada tengah-tengah surat, tulisan _"Byun Baekhyun"_ tercetak tebal sempurna di bawahnya. Ia mengedipkan mata bingung, tangan sedikit gemetaran memegang surat tersebut—jantung berdebar-debar yang menyebabkan dadanya seperti ditindih. Lelaki itu tidak mempunyai firasat baik mengenai ini, terperangkap dalam lamunan hingga tidak mendengar instruksi Oh- _seonsaeng_ untuk kembali ke kelas. " _Hyung_ …" ia memulai, masih memandangi surat tersebut. "…mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo?"

Oh- _seonsaeng_ menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. "Apakah ia tidak memberitahumu?" sang kepala sekolah menghela nafas panjang ketika lelaki itu tidak menjawab, mengalihkan pandangan ke layar komputer untuk mengetik cepat lagi. "Ia sudah diterima, tapi akan mengambil tes tambahan untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran."

Sejenak Chanyeol teringat akan malam di mana ayah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menggantikan beliau ke rapat masalah Seolguk. Kala itu sang kakak menggenggam sebuah surat dengan bentuk persis seperti ini, dan ia terlihat panik saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menatapnya. Lelaki itu diam-diam menyeringai pahit, membayangkan betapa bahagia sang kakak menerima surat itu—mungkin ia sudah tidak sabar untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. Mungkin ia sudah muak untuk menghindari Chanyeol dan ingin cepat pergi ke luar negeri guna memulai hidup baru—menganggap mereka seperti angin lalu yang tidak layak diingat.

Meski begitu, lelaki itu terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan berkata lagi: "Ah, tidak," suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi sengau, air mata sedikit mengintip dari balik _hazel_ yang menampakkan ekspresi datar. "Apa Baekhyun- _hyung_ sudah memberikan data-datanya?" tanyanya pelan, terbatuk untuk meringankan serak di tenggorokan, "Maksud saya, sebagai konfirmasi bahwa ia menerima beasiswa Universitas Tokyo."

Oh- _seonsaeng_ tidak menoleh dari layar komputer. "Kalau belum, mana mungkin saya akan memberikanmu amplop itu?" jawabnya ketus, melirik tegas ke arah lelaki itu. "Kembalilah ke kelas sekarang sebelum saya menyuruhmu lari keliling lapangan seratus kali."

Chanyeol berdiri lalu membungkuk kecil, segera meninggalkan ruangan seperti apa yang Oh- _seonsaeng_ perintahkan. Wajah lelaki itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, namun setitik air mata tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai bibirnya—menyadarkan lelaki itu bahwa ia sedang menangis. Chanyeol menyeringai kecut, setengah meremas surat tersebut seraya mengambil langkah lambat menuju kamar mandi lantai tiga, mengunci pintu begitu ia berada di dalam dan sejenak melamun untuk bersatu dengan keheningan. Lelaki itu lantas menundukkan kepala, bahu mulai bergetar karena menahan nyeri yang berlebihan pada dadanya—banyaknya air mata yang hambur dalam sekali kerjap menyebabkan sang adik untuk kesulitan meraih oksigen.

 _"Aku harap kita tidak akan berpisah."_

Pembohong.

 _"Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Chanyeol menggigit bibir, nafas tersengal-sengal hebat hingga ia meremas celananya untuk melampiaskan sesak yang menyakitkan itu.

Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **EXPLANATION**

Berikut adalah penjelasan lengkap dari "misteri-misteri" kurang penting yang terselip dalam FF ini. Entah kalian sadar atau tidak.

Selamat merasakan sensasi klise akut ala K-drama yang disengaja.ヽ(ヅ)ノ

 **1.** Tentang Chanyeol membalas dendam ke beberapa orang yang berani mengganggu hidup Baekhyun: Yifan (chapter 1), Krystal (chapter 4), dan Namjoon (chapter 6). Mungkin fakta ini sudah bisa diketahui sejak kejadian Namjoon di chapter 6.

 **2.** Kalau kalian ingat di chapter 2 saat Baekhyun pulang malam dari game center (setelah pertemuan pertama dengan Sehun), ia mendapat SMS dari "ayah"-nya. Yep, seperti penjelasan yang sudah aku ditulis dalam interlude ini… yang pengirim pesan tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Sebagai pengingat, berikut cuplikan SMS-nya:

 **Dari: Ayah**

 **Untuk: Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun, aku baru menelepon rumah. Chanyeol memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak ada di sana. Pulanglah sekarang! Tidak baik pulang larut malam.**

Chanyeol kurang ahli menyamar sebagai ayah, tapi Baekhyun gagal menyadari kejanggalan SMS-nya. FYI: kalau ngobrol sama anak-anaknya, si ayah tidak pernah memakai "aku"—melainkan "ayah" biasa. Kalau gagal paham maksudku, coba kalian baca ulang percakapan mereka sama ayah. Aku sengaja tulis begini SMS-nya biar sedikit menunjukkan bahwa yang kirim adalah Chanyeol. Adakah yang menyadari? Soalnya clue sudah lumayan bertebaran khusus yang ini. Kalau tidak sama sekali berarti aku yang gagal membuat FF ini sok misterius. Memang gagal sih, LOL.

 **3.** Ini gaje as hell, tapi kalau kalian flashback ke chapter 2: ada bagian si "bos" menendang kaleng Sprite… ya, itu sebenernya adalah salah satu kaleng Sprite-nya Chanyeol. Aku tidak yakin kalian akan sadar atau tidak, however, cek cuplikan berikut ini:

 **| "Tahan amarahmu," mereka mengingatkan, beberapa kaleng _Sprite_ di sebelah kiri semakin berserakan karena tertendang kaki mereka. "Ia cuma anak kecil biasa. Mangsa tidak menarik. Kita bawa ponselnya saja."** **||  
**

Ya, ada alasan tersembunyi kenapa aku tulis detail soal merk kalengnya, LOL. Aku cuma ingin menggambarkan—lewat hal yang alay, tidak penting, dan sederhana—bahwa Chanyeol itu sungguhan stres keliling kompleks ditemani sekaleng Sprite. Nah, saking banyaknya minum Sprite (plus dibuang sembarangan pula), di situ aku tulis kalau ada kaleng tersebar di mana-mana. Ini cuplikan yang lain:

 **|| Bos membuang liur kesal. "Membutakan mataku?" ia asal-asalan menendang salah satu kaleng _Sprite_ di tanah, menaikkan kepala guna menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas—ekspresi sang preman terlihat meremehkan. ||**

Demi mendukung sekaligus memperjelas fakta bahwa kaleng-kaleng itu memang bekas Chanyeol, aku sengaja menyertakan satu clue tambahan dengan nulis bagian ini:

 **|| Chanyeol melepas cengkeramannya, sejenak menoleh ke direksi Baekhyun untuk melempar sekaleng _Sprite_ pada sang kakak. "Byun," ujarnya datar, dan ketika Baekhyun berhasil menangkap kaleng tersebut, ia melayangkan pandangan bingung pada lelaki itu. "Biar kuberi pelajaran bocah ini." ||**

Bahkan saat Chanyeol akhirnya ketemu sama Baekhyun, dia masih tetap minum Sprite.

Sebenarnya aku buat begini untuk menekankan bahwa tidak ada kejadian yang "bukan disengaja". Kurang masuk akal kalau Chanyeol tiba-tiba di sana untuk menolong Baekhyun kalau bukan karena dia yang memang rela keliling-keliling kompleks demi nungguin Baekhyun dari halte?

 **4.** Ini juga tidak kalah gaje dan klise, tapi… kalau kalian coba flashback ke chapter 3, ada bagian Chanyeol yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk ketemuan di atas atap demi mengembalikan baju olahraga (yang setelah kalian ketahui di sini ternyata SENGAJA dituker oleh Chanyeol—cuman dia pinter merekayasa seperti seakan-akan itu salahnya bibi Eunji). Nah, tapi bukan di situ poin pentingnya. Coba cek cuplikan berikut:

 **|| Baekhyun hendak balik membantah, tetapi ia tidak sengaja melihat perban tipis yang melilit ketiga jari tengah Chanyeol—alis otomatis mengernyit karena heran. Menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun, keparat itu langsung menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang—memicu sang kakak untuk memutar mata. "Kenapa?" ejeknya, mengangkat satu alis. "Kau pikir aku akan khawatir hingga menghujanimu pertanyaan seperti _'hey, dongsaeng, kau tidak apa-apa? Mau hyung rawat?'_?" ||  
**

Menemukan sesuatu yang janggal? _Hell yeah!_ Di interlude sudah aku tulis bahwa Chanyeol merasa bersalah saat Baekhyun menusuk kakinya sendiri dengan bekas pecahan gelas (chapter 2 – adegan paling terakhir) dan supaya impas, dia sengaja menggores jari-jarinya sendiri lebih parah. Ketika Baekhyun melihat perban itu, tentunya Baekhyun tidak mungkin berpikir sejauh itu, kan? Tapi berbeda sama Chanyeol. Dia tetap khawatir kali-kali Baekhyun curiga kalau Chanyeol sengaja melakukan itu atas perasaan bersalah—apalagi anak itu tidak jago berbohong. Chanyeol harga dirinya tidak jauh beda dengan Baek (LOL) jadi sangat gengsi kalau sampai ketahuan.

 **5.** Flashback ke chapter 8. Bagian ChanBaek hendak selca.

 **|| Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu santai.** _ **"Okay, leggo—"**_ **ia berhenti, dan menatap ponsel Chanyeol terkejut. "—wah, kau ganti ponsel?"**

 **Chanyeol adalah pengguna setia _iPhone_ —ponsel yang sering ia pakai adalah _iPhone 6s_ , tapi kali ini ia malah membawa ponsel lokal: _Samsung S5_. Untuk beberapa detik, sang adik sempat terlihat kebingungan, seolah-olah ia baru tertangkap basah mencuri empat televisi di toko elektronik. Namun perubahan ekspresinya terjadi begitu cepat—dari panik menjadi datar—hingga Baekhyun gagal menyadarinya. "Ah, tidak..." ia tersenyum tipis, mengangguk lambat seperti kurang yakin. "Aku mempunyai dua ponsel."**

 **Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai** _ **iPhone 6s**_ **saja? Bukankah lebih bagus?"**

 **"Tidak penting," Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ayo** _ **selca**_ **." ||**

Ini bukan sekadar untuk menambah-nambahkan percakapan atau promosi terselubung ya, OTL. Setelah kalian baca interlude tadi, kalian pasti nyambung kenapa Chanyeol langsung panik mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Seperti yang aku bilang barusan, dia bukan pembohong handal—meskipun wajahnya datar 24/7, tetap saja di depan Baek, Chanyeol menjadi rada kurang percaya diri. Dia takut ketahuan, walau Baekhyun sendiri pun pasti tidak mungkin berpikir sejauh itu.

 **[!]** Kalau kalian lupa apa yang buat Chanyeol panik, itu karena Chanyeol punya dua ponsel berbeda: yang satu buat dia pake sendiri (alias iPhone terbaru yang dia bawa ke mana-mana dan Baekhyun juga taunya Chanyeol cuma punya ponsel ini), sedangkan yang satunya (alias Samsung) dia pake buat mantau Baekhyun dengan nyamar jadi ayah—karena tentunya Chanyeol yang dulu terlalu gengsi buat bilang kalau dia khawatir sama Baek 24/7.

 **6.** 1) yang ingat di chapter 10 Jongin pernah memberitahu Baekhyun soal foto "pacar pertama" Chanyeol, orangnya sudah terjawab di sini. 2) yang penasaran kenapa Chanyeol bisa menemukan Baekhyun di _7-eleven_ , itu juga sudah terjawab di sini. 3) alasan kenapa Chanyeol mencium Jinri di chapter 12. 4) siapa cinta pertama Chanyeol yang sekilas dibahas di chapter 9. 5) keroyakan pertama Chanyeol kelas 7 yang sekilas dibahas di chapter 9.

 **7.** Interlude ini terbagi jadi 16 "bagian" dengan latar waktu sebagai berikut:

(×) 1 – 8: masa lalu; tidak tertulis dalam cerita, tapi ada salah satu bagian yang termasuk dalam sekilas flashback di chapter 1

(×) 9: pembahasan masa lalu, langsung loncat ke chapter 2 – 3

(×) 10: chapter 4 – 5 (pertengahan)

(×) 11: chapter 7 (menjelang akhir)

(×) 12 – 13: chapter 9

(×) 14: chapter 10 – 11

(×) 15: chapter 12

(×) 16: chapter 13 – 14 (awal)

P.S: Silahkan cari satu per satu bagian secara mandiri.

 **8.** Sebelum kalian membaca chapter 16, aku menyarankan kalian untuk terlebih dahulu membaca teliti interlude ini. Akan ada satu bagian di ending yang akan berhubungan dengan satu bagian di sini yang sekilas terlihat kurang penting.


	17. Chapter 16: Return of the Dandelion

Angin kencang tampak menyerang sebagian kota Daejeon, berhembus kasar pada pepohonan di pinggir jalan untuk menjatuhkan banyak helai daun ke mana-mana. Baekhyun mengamati keadaan luar dari balik jendela bus, kepala tersandar di sana bersama _earphones_ yang menyumpal masing-masing telinga—sesekali menggerakkan jemari mengikuti ketukan Lim Kim lewat komposisi _No More_. Sebuah pemberitahuan otomatis dari _speaker_ kemudian berbunyi, mengumumkan bahwa lima menit lagi mereka akan melakukan pemberhentian di terminal Daejeon, dan ia pun melepas _earphones_ , menaruh mereka rapi dalam saku sebelum bersiap-siap berdiri seperti sejumlah penumpang lain. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan segera dihadapkan oleh sosok baru Kim Jongdae begitu ia keluar dari bus.

"B- _nim_!"

Baekhyun menganga lebar, mata mendelik kagum pada rambut _blonde_ mencolok sang sahabat dari jauh—melambai-lambaikan tangan tidak kalah antusias. "Jongdae- _ya_!" ia tidak memedulikan posisi syal yang nyaris lepas, justru berlari menembus lautan manusia untuk merangkul Jongdae—keduanya langsung melompat-lompat di tengah keramaian layaknya sepasang anak kecil. Kompak melepas pelukan, Baekhyun lantas mengangkat tangan guna menjambak rambut si kepala _blonde_. "Ini apa? Kupikir kau adalah seorang bintang _K-pop_."

Jongdae malah tersenyum bangga. _"Hush,"_ ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pintu keluar, menepuk bahu Baekhyun dua kali. "Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum kita ketinggalan bus."

Rasanya lama sekali sejak mereka berbincang-bincang langsung tanpa terpisah oleh jarak dan koneksi internet. Baekhyun pikir ia sungguh merindukan suasana familier ini: kepala tersandar pada jendela sembari mendengarkan seksama berita tentang kawan lama melalui mulut besar Jongdae. Mereka selalu pulang bersama dahulu, sang sahabat akan mengajak keduanya makan ramen lalu belajar di apartemen Baekhyun sampai tengah malam. Jongdae sering menginap untuk menemani Baekhyun; si bintang _hallyu_ palsu itu mungkin hafal betul di mana letak panci maupun bumbu dapur akibat terbiasa membantunya memasak.

Percaya atau tidak, empat bulan sudah berlalu sejak kepindahan Baekhyun ke Seoul. Janji keduanya untuk berkuliah di kota yang sama hancur karena Baekhyun akan berkuliah ke Jepang, sedangkan Jongdae telanjur diterima di jurusan Sejarah Universitas Yonsei. Padahal mereka dahulu tidak sabar menantikan ini: cepat-cepat lulus SMA demi bersama-sama menghadapi kehidupan universitas—melakukan segalanya berdua sebagai bentuk persahabatan yang hakiki ("Baekhyun, _what the fuck_?" komentar Jongdae sambil memutar mata angkuh). Si kepala _blonde_ itu sempat berpura-pura marah, sengaja mengabaikan _spam_ Baekhyun di _KakaoTalk_ guna mengungkapkan "kekesalan" gara-gara ditinggal sang sahabat ke luar negeri. Meskipun Jongdae tidak benar-benar marah, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa bersalah karena gagal menepati janji mereka.

"Menginaplah di rumah kami," Baekhyun menyarankan, sedikit menyenggol lengan Jongdae santai. Sang sahabat baru saja menceritakan petualangannya di Seoul minggu lalu: mengunjungi berbagai persewaan apartemen guna mencari tempat tinggal dalam beberapa tahun ke depan—uang semakin tergerus karena bolak-balik menginap di hotel. "Mengurus berkas-berkas universitas terkadang memakan waktu cukup lama. Simpan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna ketimbang berlangganan kamar hotel."

Jongdae mendelikkan mata untuk berlagak ketakutan, setengah menggigiti jari dalam rangka mendalami akting gagalnya. "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tantang si bintang _hallyu_ gadungan, menggerak-gerakkan alis menjijikkan. Baekhyun mengerutkan wajah seperti ingin muntah. "Aku tidak siap mengorbankan nyawaku demi menginap di rumah kalian."

Baekhyun terkikik mendengar respons konyol Jongdae, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala singkat. "Apa maksudmu?" ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentil dahi sang sahabat. "Chanyeol tidak sekejam yang kau pikirkan. Mana mungkin ia akan 'menerkam' teman-temanku?"

Jongdae seketika menyeringai jahil; ia melirik Baekhyun curiga selama beberapa detik sebelum berujar, "Berminggu-minggu jarang mengobrol, dan aku langsung tertinggal berita bahwa kalian sudah dekat."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan apa adanya _. "Hm,"_ ia menaikkan masing-masing alis, tersenyum rahasia dalam cara janggal yang Jongdae tidak sadari. "Ia adalah adikku, tentu saja kami menjadi dekat."

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas panjang, menampilkan sebuah tatapan lega yang tulus—si bintang _hallyu_ gadungan tampak senang untuk mengetahui perkembangan pesat hubungan mereka. "Syukurlah," sang sahabat lantas tersenyum kecil. "Ia adalah satu-satunya saudara yang kau miliki," seringai Baekhyun perlahan sirna dari wajahnya karena pandangan serius Jongdae. "Kalian harus saling membantu satu sama lain. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah sia-siakan Chanyeol lagi."

Peringatan Jongdae terdengar seperti teguran yang menyakitkan, sesuatu yang membawa Baekhyun pada ingatan akan masa lalu pahit mereka. Sang kakak tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Chanyeol: lelaki itu mengharapkan perhatian, namun Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Sebagai satu-satunya kakak yang Chanyeol miliki, Baekhyun malah mengusahakan segala cara demi menyia-nyiakan lelaki itu. Sang kakak terjebak dalam dendam masa lalu; ia terbuai oleh anggapan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang telah merebut kasih sayang ayah mereka. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah secara blak-blakan memberitahu Jongdae tentang ini, tetapi sang sahabat mungkin terlebih dahulu mengetahui bahwa rasa cemburu adalah alasan di balik kebencian Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tahu saja," Jongdae meneruskan, sekilas menoleh untuk menatap ke luar jendela. "Dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan," ia mengambil sedikit jeda untuk bernafas tenang, bola mata tiba-tiba memancarkan sendu. "Kau selalu takut pada masa depan karena kau tidak punya siapa-siapa selain orang tuamu." Baekhyun lantas mengulurkan tangan guna menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongdae, dan ia kembali berbicara, "Sedangkan kau? Aku yakin kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kau masih mempunyai Chanyeol."

Jongdae menghadap ke direksi Baekhyun untuk berlagak menatapnya garang. "Percayalah, dahulu aku sering memendam kesal karena kau tidak menghargai adik seperti Chanyeol," laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan masing-masing tangan pada bahu Baekhyun. "Begini, B- _nim_ ," Jongdae memulai, "Tolong berhenti memberitahuku tentang segala kebiasaan buruk adikmu. Meskipun kita berteman dekat, aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk bebas membeberkan rahasia saudaramu kepadaku." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pandangan sungguh-sungguh sang sahabat. "Ingat, hanya beritahu yang positif dan sembunyikan yang negatif."

Mengangguk-angguk patuh, Baekhyun lantas menghela nafas pendek. _"Yep,"_ ia membungkuk kecil di depan Jongdae. "Aku mengerti, _senpai_."

Lokasi pemakaman terletak cukup dekat dari pemberhentian bus mereka, sebuah area sangat luas dengan banyak pepohonan dan rumput-rumput hijau. Nisan-nisan berbentuk salib tampak menjulang, beberapa bahkan sudah berlumut dan tertutupi oleh sekelebat tanaman liar. Abu-abu gelap mengambil alih warna langit, menyembunyikan matahari dari bersinar—menyisakan angin sepoi-sepoi untuk malah bergerak mengacaukan daun-daun di tanah. Walau cuaca tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna, masih ditemui sedikit pengunjung di sini, masing-masing mengunjungi makam untuk sekadar menyebarkan bunga ataupun berdoa singkat.

Mereka sama-sama berhenti di tengah jalan ketika Jongdae berkata, "B- _nim_ , aku harus mengunjungi makam temanku. Mari bertemu di gapura depan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Temanmu siapa?"

"Choi Minhee, temanku sewaktu SD," jawab Jongdae, perlahan mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik, "Ia meninggal karena mengidap leukimia."

Baekhyun tambah mendelikkan mata. "Aku turut berduka cita," ia menoleh untuk menganga ke arah Jongdae sebelum menganggukkan kepala kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Makam ibu terlihat jauh lebih baik dibanding terakhir kali Baekhyun mengunjunginya: kondisi terawat seperti rutin dibersihkan, rumput hijau tumbuh rapi pada tanah, serta nisan salib besar yang berhiaskan bunga gantung. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengetahui bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan ayah—tangan terulur untuk menyentuh tulisan bercetak tebal yang terbaca sebagai "Byun Eunkyung". Foto lama ibu terpampang pada nisan: ia tengah tersenyum, rambut lurus sebahu bersama mata lebar menyerupai milik Chanyeol yang tampak cerah sekalipun gambar berwarna hitam-putih. Air mata perlahan berkumpul dari balik _hazel_ Baekhyun; sang putra pun segera menunduk, pegangan pada nisan mengerat seraya ia menatap hampa keranjang berisikan bunga.

"Ibu," Baekhyun mengawali, mengambil sejumlah bunga lalu menaburkan mereka ke sekitar makam—bibir bergetar yang menyebabkan dirinya untuk tidak mampu berbicara, "Jangan maafkan aku."

Air mata kemudian merembes melalui kelopak, tiba-tiba berjatuhan menuruni pipi guna bertengger pada leher. Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepala, melarikan diri dari pandangan akan foto ibu yang lambat laun memburam oleh air mata. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, isakan keras telah menghancurkan usahanya untuk mengais nafas—dada naik turun dalam kecepatan yang tidak stabil. Suara ratapan atas rasa bersalah mendengung di telinga Baekhyun; ia mengecap air mata pada bibir, menelan mereka seperti pil pahit yang ia peroleh karena dosanya.

Bayangan akan ibu yang tidak sudi menatapnya menyesakkan dada Baekhyun; ia berlutut untuk menangis lebih kencang, melampiaskan kesedihan sebab ia tahu bahwa ia telah mengecewakan ibu. Baekhyun bahkan mengerti bahwa ia tidak sepantasnya berada di sini, mengunjungi ibu dalam keadaan tubuh yang telah dipenuhi oleh jejak hubungan terlarang mereka. Ia telanjur memikul banyak dosa, bertumpuk-tumpuk layaknya suatu beban untuk ditanggung seumur hidupnya. Menangis meminta ampun di hadapan makam ibu pun tidak berguna apabila ia tidak bisa menghancurkan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Semua sudah terlambat. Baekhyun tidak merasa durhaka untuk menemui ibu demi mengaku bahwa ia bahagia dengan dosa yang mereka perbuat. Ia tidak merasa bersalah untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan permintaan maaf ibu; ia tidak peduli jika ibu mungkin akan memunggunginya sampai mereka kembali dipertemukan. Mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri adalah dosa paling kotor yang seseorang akan perbuat, dan Baekhyun ingin memberitahu ibu bahwa ia tidak menyesal untuk tenggelam dalam kesalahan tersebut.

Dosa tidak akan menjadi alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia segera menengadah, mata berarir yang mengamati bagaimana Jongdae ikut berlutut untuk menaburkan bunga—menyebarkan mereka di sekitar makam ibu. Tangan sang sahabat turun guna memijat lengan Baekhyun, dan mereka sejenak bersitatap demi berbagi sebuah senyum simpul. Jongdae lantas menghembuskan nafas tenang, membalikkan pandangan pada nisan ibu. _"Eomeoni,"_ ia berkata lembut, intonasi agak manja yang dahulu ia praktikkan pada ibu. "Baekhyun akan melanjutkan studi ke salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia, bukankah ia sangat hebat?"

Baekhyun tertawa di sela isakan yang hendak mereda, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil memutar mata singkat.

Ia cukup sial untuk memiliki sahabat konyol seperti Jongdae.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 _ **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**_

* * *

Ekspresi Chanyeol datar saat ia memasuki kamar mandi; lelaki itu terang-terangan memandangi Baekhyun lewat kaca lebar di hadapan mereka, bersandar pada pintu dengan lengan saling menyilang.

Sang kakak otomatis menaikkan alis terganggu. "Apa?"

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun serius. "Kau pergi ke Daejeon dua hari yang lalu?" Ketika ia malah mengangguk santai sambil menyalakan keran, lelaki itu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa? Aku bisa menemanimu."

Baekhyun sekilas melirik Chanyeol untuk menampilkan rotasi mata yang menjadi _trademark_ sang kakak. "Jangan berlebihan," ia mencondongkan tubuh guna mengambil sikat gigi, mengoleskan pasta putih ke atasnya. "Aku terbiasa berpergian sendiri."

Chanyeol menegakkan punggung, berjalan untuk mengisi _spot_ kosong di sebelah Baekhyun—atensi terpusat pada refleksi mereka masing-masing. Lelaki itu memandang wajah keduanya seksama, mengamati fitur wajah mereka yang sejenak tampak berbeda namun sesungguhnya identik. Baekhyun memiliki mata mungil warisan ayah, berbanding terbalik dengan manik lebar Chanyeol yang merupakan ciri khas ibu. Hidung lelaki itu berukuran agak besar dari Baekhyun; ia diberkati oleh sepasang bibir sedikit lebih tebal dari sang kakak—masing-masing terlihat familier dalam cara mereka sendiri. Keduanya mempunyai bola mata _hazel_ , suatu fitur yang merancang wajah mereka untuk menyerupai satu sama lain—kepala berpayungkan rambut lurus kecokelatan gelap.

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kosong. "Kita... mirip."

Baekhyun mendengus main-main, membuang busa bekas kegiatan sikat gigi ke wastafel. Ia kemudian menampa air pada telapak tangan untuk berkumur. "Tentu saja," sang kakak serontak menyetujui, tersenyum hingga masing-masing matanya berubah menjadi bulan sabit. "Kau adalah adikku."

Cahaya yang sempat hinggap pada wajah lelaki itu tiba-tiba sirna, dan Baekhyun seketika terdiam—senyum perlahan retak untuk menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, mempertanyakan apa yang salah dari perkataannya barusan. Sang adik memainkan jemari pada pegangan wastafel, menghela nafas kasar sebelum berujar pelan, "Terkadang aku harap kita bukan saudara kandung."

Baekhyun berhenti membasuh tangan; ia menengadah untuk melihat _hazel_ sendu lelaki itu kala mereka bersitatap melalui kaca. "Kenapa?" sang kakak memasang air muka ceria, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba kaku. "Aku justru senang mempunyai adik sepertimu." Ketika Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis penuh tanda tanya, Baekhyun menjawab lelaki itu dengan berkata: "Tidakkah kau pikir ada alasan kenapa kita dilahirkan sebagai saudara kandung?"

Mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol telanjur diliputi kebingungan untuk tidak merespons apa-apa, sang kakak lantas melanjutkan, "Mungkin saja di kehidupan sebelumnya kita adalah kekasih yang tidak direstui," sebuah jeda, dan Baekhyun menangkap tatapan intens lelaki itu padanya. "Karena kita memperoleh akhir yang tragis, kita pun memohon untuk dilahirkan kembali menjadi saudara kandung supaya tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita."

Terselip suatu kilat jahil mencurigakan dalam bola mata Chanyeol; ia mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah untuk sekadar terkekeh lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Jika teorimu benar, aku penasaran bagaimana kisah kita dahulu," ia menyeringai licik, gigi mengintip di balik bibir seolah-olah sedang menahan tawa. Baekhyun mendadak tidak mempunyai perasaan bagus tentang apa yang sang adik hendak katakan. "Apakah aku adalah sang pangeran tampan kerajaan Joseon dan kau adalah si pengemis yang tidak sengaja kutemui saat kabur dari istana?"

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan bosan pada lelaki itu. "Lupakan," Chanyeol justru terkikik hebat, mengangkat tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut sang kakak—menuai penolakan berupa tamparan di sikut oleh si korban. "Aku menyesal memberitahumu tentang ini." Baekhyun menggembung-gembungkan pipi, segera mengganti topik demi menghentikan cekikikan nonstop lelaki itu: "Omong-omong, kau belum menunjukkan foto pacar pertamamu padaku."

Chanyeol masih setengah tertawa saat ia balik bertanya, "Pacar pertama?" sang adik menggerakkan bola mata untuk berpikir. "Sohyun, maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya."

"Mana kutahu?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk mengangkat bahu sekaligus mengerucutkan bibir ke direksi lelaki itu. "Jongin hanya memberitahuku bahwa dahulu kau pernah menunjukkan sebuah foto bersama pacar pertama."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis penasaran. "Siapa..." ia terhenti, manik perlahan mendelik karena menyadari sesuatu yang janggal—perubahan ekspresi dari panik ke datar terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Baekhyun gagal menyadarinya. Lelaki itu cepat-cepat menatap sang kakak. "S-sudahlah! Tidak usah dengarkan Jongin, ia sering mengarang cerita."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jongin bukanlah seorang penipu. Lelaki berkulit agak kecokelatan itu terlalu polos untuk mengarang suatu hal yang kurang penting, terlebih mengenai pacar pertama sang adik. Salah menebak bahwa Chanyeol enggan mengakui masa lalu kelamnya, sang kakak malah menyerang ke titik berbahaya: "Jangan bilang foto yang Jongin maksud adalah foto kita!" Baekhyun mengatakan ini untuk menggoda sang adik, tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sesungguhnya menjadi panik bukan main. Lelaki itu hanya terlalu lihai memasang air muka datar. "Mengakulah! Kau menipu Jongin bahwa aku adalah pacar pertamamu, benar?"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ejekan sang kakak, memilih untuk melarikan diri dari kamar mandi dengan berjalan tenang—bolak-balik melepas pegangan si laki-laki pendek pada lengannya. "Santai," Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang sembari terus menunjuk wajah sang adik main-main, mata disipitkan demi mendukung aksi menjahili lelaki itu. "Sikap panikmu tambah memancing kecurigaan."

Chanyeol akhirnya memutar tubuh untuk menatap Baekhyun, sekilas melirik jemari cantik sang kakak yang berdansa aneh di atas meja belajar—menggunakan segala cara terkecil demi menggoda lelaki itu. "Baek," ia nyaris mengerang frustrasi, mengangkat tangan guna menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Lihat aku. Kau pikir wajah ini tidak menarik? Mana mungkin aku membual tentang sesuatu yang konyol?"

Baekhyun berlagak memandang Chanyeol jijik, membuka mulut seperti hampir muntah. "Tampaknya kau melupakan primadona terkenal yang dahulu menjadi buah bibir para tetangga kita," sang kakak kemudian melambaikan jari _"peace!"_ di depan mata Chanyeol, bibir tipis membentuk sebuah senyum menggemaskan. "Park Baekhyun."

Lelaki itu tertawa lagi, melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang Baekhyun untuk tiba-tiba mengangkat sang kakak ke atas meja belajar—menundukkan kepala guna mengendus-endus lehernya, sesekali meletakkan kecupan singkat di kulit pucat si mungil. Sekarang adalah giliran Baekhyun untuk terkikik, menyingkirkan dagu dari belaian rambut halus Chanyeol sembari memegang bahu lelaki itu. "Geli," suara tawa Baekhyun yang nyaring mewarnai keheningan, "Kenapa kau selalu menciumku tiba-tiba?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh guna memandang Baekhyun lagi, tatapan lelaki itu intens. "Karena," ia berkata, dan Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata datar, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan sang adik—tetapi Chanyeol justru mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk menyatukan bibir keduanya, _hazel_ lelaki itu serontak terpejam ketika ia menemui kehangatan sang kakak, bulu mata seperti menggelitik pipi satu sama lain. Baekhyun sempat terdiam, mengerutkan alis bingung atas tindakan Chanyeol sebelum tubuhnya mulai luluh oleh gerakan mulut sang adik pada bibirnya, mata menutup untuk ikut terjatuh dalam perasaan menggebu-gebu tersebut—emosi lelaki itu meluap lewat kecupan-kecupan lembut yang lambat laun menjadi agak cepat. Tangan Baekhyun berada pada puncak kepala sang adik, meremas rambutnya agak kasar karena cumbuan yang semakin memanas—Chanyeol terus mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke belakang untuk bersandar pada laci di atas meja belajar.

Bunyi kecipak akan liur mereka adalah alunan yang mengiringi kesunyian; Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat, masing-masing lengan mengitari leher sang adik, jemari cantik bergerak di sana untuk sekadar menyentuhi kulitnya. Mereka mencuri oksigen satu sama lain, bibir terbuka demi menghirup udara keduanya: pernafasan bertambah tidak teratur, dada naik turun yang terlihat mengais sesuatu untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Ciuman mereka kemudian melambat, dan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memisahkan pautan bibir keduanya, masih menyatukan dahi untuk menggesekkan hidung mereka. Chanyeol tidak membuka mata, menikmati bagaimana udara hangat yang dihembuskan Baekhyun menerpa pipinya—genggaman pada pinggang sang kakak mengerat.

"Karena?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, suara terengah-engah menuntut sebuah jawaban yang belum selesai. Posisi mereka tidak mengalami perubahan: Baekhyun berada di atas meja belajar, lengan mengelilingi leher lelaki itu, sementara Chanyeol tetap berdiri—satu tangan pada punggung sang kakak, dan yang lain memegang kaki Baekhyun di sekitar pinggangnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara selama beberapa detik; Chanyeol malah menunda jawabannya untuk membaui leher sang kakak, tangan merambat ke bawah guna memijat tenang pinggang Baekhyun. Lelaki itu baru memandangnya setelah ia puas melampiaskan afeksi pada tubuh si mungil.

"Karena," Chanyeol menyelipkan sedikit jarak di antara mereka guna memandang Baekhyun lembut. Sang kakak pun mulai bosan atas tindakan lelaki itu, tatapan berangsung-angsur menjadi datar karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah mengolor-olor waktu demi menuntaskan satu pertanyaan sederhana. "Entahlah," pada akhirnya, jawaban yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu adalah suatu pengakuan sia-sia bahwa ia tidak tahu. Chanyeol malah menyeringai saat dihadapkan oleh rotasi mata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya suka menciummu saja."

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk mengangkat Baekhyun dari meja belajar, namun ia mendadak berhenti—nyaris membanting tubuh sang kakak ke sana jika Baekhyun tidak bersitumpu pada bahunya. Wajah Chanyeol meringis oleh kesakitan, gigi gemeretak demi menahan nyeri yang menyerang salah satu kaki. _"Aw,"_ ia mengeluh, ekspresi manja yang mengingatkan sang kakak dengan masa kanak-kanak lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Kakiku sakit."

Sang kakak tertawa lucu, menaikkan dagu Chanyeol supaya ia berhenti merintih—sungguh, terkadang lelaki itu sengaja melebih-lebihkan ekspresi rasa sakit. "Hati-hati," Baekhyun memperingatkan; ia mengerucutkan bibir karena sang adik tengah bersandiwara sebagai anak patuh: kepala diangguk-anggukan sembari memasang ekspresi serius. "Kakimu hampir sembuh. Jangan sampai kau mengenakan kruk lagi."

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan tangan pada dahi Chanyeol, menggenggam lembut seluruh helai rambut yang menjadi bagian dari poni sang adik—menggerakkan jemari di situ untuk mengacak-acaknya hingga berantakan. Helai-helai tersebut kini berdiri tidak karuan, menyebar ke sana kemari kurang teratur, menyajikan sebuah pemandangan yang malah mendebarkan jantung sang kakak. Mereka sejenak terdiam guna menatap satu sama lain. "Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil namanya pelan, salah satu tangan perlahan merambat dari bahu untuk meraba hidung lelaki itu. "Sejak kapan kau mulai terlihat sangat tampan?" kekehan Chanyeol mengisi ruangan seraya jari-jari lentik itu menyusuri seluruh fitur wajah sang adik, menyentuh mereka secara perlahan dan hati-hati layaknya suatu permata yang paling berharga. Baekhyun memandang lelaki itu penuh puja, telapak tangan berhenti pada pipi untuk mengusapnya lambat. "Aku takut menjadi posesif kalau ketampananmu melebihi batas."

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras, mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik seduktif di telinga sang kakak: "Ah," nafas panas yang dihembuskan lelaki itu menaikkan bulu kuduk leher Baekhyun. "Aku paling suka kekasih yang posesif."

Sang kakak lantas menoleh, segera menjangkau tombol lampu pada dinding guna mematikan cahaya—tangan menarik kaus Chanyeol untuk menggabungkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang diselingi tawa. Mereka saling tersenyum, mulut bergerak mengikuti irama yang tidak bertempo: sesekali akan tergesa-gesa, sesekali akan melambat. Baekhyun berdiri dari atas meja belajar, menjinjit supaya pautan bibir mereka tidak terputus dan Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman pada pinggang sang kakak, tangan menyelusup masuk untuk meraba kulit punggungnya. Satu per satu kancing piyama Baekhyun lepas; kaus Chanyeol terlempar asal ke lantai dengan lelaki itu yang berbalik mendorong sang kakak menuju tempat tidur—berjalan pelan tanpa menghentikan bibir mereka dari bersatu.

Segala helai benang telah meninggalkan tubuh keduanya, pakaian terlucut oleh tangan satu sama lain yang haus untuk menjamah; Chanyeol menuntun mereka agar terduduk di atas tempat tidur, tangan secara sensual meremas pinggul Baekhyun—bibir bergerak menuruni leher demi menghujani kecupan pada setiap inci kulit sang kakak. Chanyeol memosisikan Baekhyun pada pangkuan, mengalungkan masing-masing kaki si mungil di sekitar pinggang dan mengembalikan sesi bercumbu mereka seperti awal, bibir bergelut semakin cepat bersama lidah yang saling menyicipi. Kejantanan mereka bergesekan selama beberapa kali; Chanyeol menghisap bahu Baekhyun, menggerakkan paha untuk kembali mempertemukan penis mereka—serontak menciptakan sengatan yang nikmat bagi keduanya.

" _Y-yah,"_ suara serak Baekhyun menginterupsi aktivitas _foreplay_ mereka, jemari menggenggam rambut Chanyeol karena ia tidak sanggup menahan perlakuan lelaki itu: mencium, menggigit, serta menghisap puting sang kakak berulang-ulang. Baekhyun melepaskan mulut Chanyeol dari kulitnya, mengangkat dagu lelaki itu supaya mereka dapat bersitatap. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sang kakak sempat terlena oleh sentuhan Chanyeol, tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sekarang akan menyakiti sang adik. "Kakimu tidak sakit?"

Chanyeol mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam jari-jari lentik itu kemudian meletakkan mereka pada bahu. "Biasa saja," ia menjawab tenang, memegang pinggul sang kakak sebagai isyarat baginya untuk berdiri. Baekhyun melaksanakan aba-aba Chanyeol, sedikit berlutut seraya sang adik mempersiapkan kejantanannya—memandu tangan si mungil untuk memompa penis lelaki itu beberapa kali. Sebuah jari panjang memasuki liang Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, dan sang kakak merintih, tubuh nyaris ambruk bersama gigi yang menggigit telinga Chanyeol—erangan indah yang terdengar semakin berani karena lelaki itu menambahkan dua jari lagi.

Baekhyun pikir mereka mulai memahami bagaimana memuaskan satu sama lain: lelaki itu tahu bahwa bagian sensitifnya adalah leher, dan sang kakak menyukai posisi berhubungan intim seperti sekarang—sekalipun pada percobaan pertama, kaki lelaki itu harus menderita kram selama setengah hari. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol senang apabila Baekhyun menjamah tubuhnya, melarikan kecupan ke semua area yang bisa ia jangkau—lelaki itu sebaliknya akan meremas pinggul sang kakak sebagai pelampiasan. Kegiatan ini telah menjadi aktivitas mereka setiap malam, mengekspresikan perasaan menggebu-gebu itu lewat sentuhan dan ciuman yang panas—bercinta diiringi dengan lagu-lagu akustik kesukaan lelaki itu.

Mereka sama-sama menahan nafas saat Baekhyun perlahan menurunkan tubuh, membenamkan kejantanan Chanyeol dalam dubur sang kakak—puncak penisnya mengenai dinding panas di sana. "Ah," Baekhyun mengeluarkan rintihan yang putus-putus, menggenggam lengan sang adik sembari memperbaiki posisi menjadi lebih nyaman. Lelaki itu memandangi Baekhyun dari bawah, menegakkan punggung demi mencapai leher sang kakak, bibir menanamkan ciuman-ciuman basah menuruni dada. Keduanya bergerak pelan, mengambil sedikit waktu untuk merasakan persatuan tubuh mereka: bibir menelusuri masing-masing, menyebarkan tanda-tanda kepemilikan di segala tempat yang mampu mereka raih.

"Baek," Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengawali, sedikit menyentak sang kakak dari membalas pergerakan tubuh sang adik yang berlawanan—mengangkat paha untuk memperdalam posisi kejantanannya. Mereka sejenak membisu untuk melakukan penetrasi lebih cepat; Baekhyun sedikit melompat pada pangkuan lelaki itu, nafas terengah-engah ketika penis Chanyeol menekan prostatnya. Sang adik harus mencium bulu mata si mungil untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Lain kali," Chanyeol terpaksa berhenti berbicara karena sensasi remasan dinding Baekhyun pada penisnya, suara bas mengerang seksi di telinga Baekhyun. "Lain kali berendamlah di _bathtub_ bersamaku. Aku—ah," ia berusaha untuk mengikuti tempo berantakan sang kakak, mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam. "Aku sudah membuatkan _playlist_ lagu _slow R &B_ untuk kita."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol melalui mata yang sayu, mengarahkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut sang adik. Lelaki itu langsung melarikan kecupan pada pergelangan si mungil, jemari memijat pinggul Baekhyun—membantu pergerakan sang kakak yang bertambah gila. "Apa kau akan memandikanku dengan ciuman?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, dada naik turun akibat aktivitas panas mereka—segala oksigen di antara keduanya seolah musnah gara-gara cumbuan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. "Tentu saja," ia menjawab, suara sedikit goyah karena Baekhyun nyaris melambungkan tubuh di atas pangkuan lelaki itu. "Apa kau akan mengeramasi rambutku seperti dahulu?"

Posisi intim keduanya menyebabkan kulit mereka untuk saling bertepuk; Baekhyun segera menaikkan lalu menurunkan tubuh, mengejar pelepasan yang kini mereka cari—bibir menemukan satu sama lain demi berkumpul dalam ciuman yang tergesa-gesa. Pernafasan mereka tidak teratur, jantung berdebar hebat seperti hendak meledak, dan keringat deras yang melekat pada tubuh. "Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun merespons pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil agak berteriak, mencengkeram biseps sang adik karena ia tahu bahwa orgasmenya sudah dekat. Lelaki itu mengerang pelan, dorongan yang menggila mengguncang tempat tidur—bunyi kayu yang retak menyelingi hela nafas dan rintihan mereka. "Bisakah kita memutar semua lagu _SNSD_ saja?"

Chanyeol tertawa, namun tawa itu lambat laun berubah menjadi desahan, keduanya semakin bergerak di luar ķendali demi mencari puncak kenikmatan masing-masing. Lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuh untuk menyambungkan bibir mereka, berciuman terburu-buru dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang terus menghujam prostat Baekhyun—jemari mengepal pada penis sang kakak, mengajak mereka menuju surga yang ditunggu-tunggu. Teriakan akan nama satu sama lain lantas terdengar; sang adik meninggalkan jejak lebih banyak pada leher Baekhyun, menghentakkan tubuh ke atas untuk menemui setiap dorongan si mungil—bibir saling menghisap saat mereka meraih pelepasan bersama. Baekhyun berilusi bahwa ia melihat bintang, terengkuh dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol, mulut meraba-raba bahu telanjang sang adik.

Suasana sesaat hening: mereka terus melekat pada satu sama lain, cairan putih Chanyeol mulai mengalir dari dubur Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega, mengeratkan rangkulan pada pinggang sang kakak seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tisu—membersihkan hasil bercinta mereka pada kasur serta perut sang adik. Baekhyun menunggu dalam diam, perlahan terbangun dari kelelahan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencumbui lehernya, dua bola tisu terlempar tidak karuan ke lantai. Lelaki itu menghisap bagian paling sensitif dekat telinga sang kakak, dan Baekhyun serontak menaikkan kepala, mengizinkan bibir terampilnya untuk menjelajahi kulit di sana—tangan cantik menancapkan kuku pada lengan Chanyeol.

Sang kakak merintih, memberikan akses lebih besar kepada Chanyeol untuk memanjakan lehernya, namun lelaki itu justru menegakkan tubuh—bibir terukir menjadi sebuah seringai jahil. Mata sayu Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, kesadaran belum pulih saat ia mendengar Chanyeol berkata: "Kenapa?" sang adik menaikkan satu alis main-main. "Apa kau mengharapkan hal yang lain dariku?"

Butuh sejumlah detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari bahwa ia telanjur terperangkap dalam jebakan Chanyeol. Sang kakak pun kehilangan kata-kata, pipi memerah layaknya tomat dan _hazel_ menghindari pandangan licik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu bahwa harga dirinya telah terinjak-injak, menyalahkan otak dan tubuhnya yang gagal bekerja sama untuk mengontrol nafsu—selalu saja mudah terbuai oleh sentuhan maupun cumbuan lelaki itu. Ini adalah situasi memalukan yang Baekhyun ingin hindari, tetapi jarak terlalu dekat di antara mereka sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi sang kakak untuk berpikir. Terlebih jika wajah Chanyeol mendadak tampak sangat tampan dalam kondisi rambut acak-acakan.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengembalikan tatapan pada sang adik, meletakkan masing-masing tangan pada kepala Chanyeol untuk asal membenturkan dahi mereka—suatu cara bodoh yang terlihat efektif untuk mengakhiri sesi penjatuhan martabat sang kakak. _"Yah!"_ lelaki itu setengah berseru kesakitan, tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan sebab Baekhyun terlebih dahulu beranjak dari pangkuan—menyembunyikan tubuh di balik selimut sambil memunggunginya.

Chanyeol tertawa, merangkak untuk menghampiri sang kekasih dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Lelaki itu lantas memasuki zona hangat dalam selimut, lengan dilingkarkan pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Jangan gila," sang kakak menyela kekehan Chanyeol, suara serak oleh kantuk, "Besok pagi aku dan Sehun akan pergi ke _Lotte World_."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun, bibir mengecup lembut bagian belakang pundak si mungil. "Selamat bersenang-senang," ia berbicara sambil menguap, sesekali meremas pinggang sang kakak. "Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sesuatu terjadi."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

"Malas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Upacara wisuda dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu, bertempat di Auditorium SMA Caspian: sebuah gedung pertemuan megah yang terbuka untuk umum dengan kapasitas sekitar empat ribu orang. Berbagai lampu warna-warni mengitari ruangan, dua buah proyektor melekat pada dua sisi dekat panggung—menunjukkan rekaman langsung dalam kualitas _HD_ dari acara pelepasan. Para siswa berpakaian seragam menempati kursi-kursi yang tersedia, sejumlah murid berprestasi diberi kehormatan untuk mengisi deretan paling depan. Kelompok paduan suara sekolah menduduki bangku di sebelah kiri panggung, tergabung bersama beberapa anggota orkestra SMA Caspian. Orang tua maupun sanak saudara para wisudawan tampak mengelilingi ruangan, menggenggam _bucket_ bunga indah dan berteriak ketika video kenang-kenangan masing-masing kelas diputar di layar.

Lee Chanhyuk adalah perwakilan siswa yang menyampaikan kesan dan pesan selama SMA, menuai jeritan heboh dari para wisudawan—kericuhan sejenak mewarnai acara karena respons berlebihan mereka. Baekhyun bolak-balik dipanggil ke atas panggung: berdiri di antara Son Seungwan dan Wu Yifan sebagai seorang murid berprestasi. Ia juga memperoleh piagam penghargaan atas juara dua lomba pidato bahasa Inggris tingkat nasional, beberapa kali bersalaman dengan kepala sekolah, termasuk selama penyerahan medali sebagai tanda kelulusan. Sehun dan Jongin meneriakinya dari kejauhan, nyaris memancing sang kakak kelas untuk tertawa di tengah sesi pengambilan foto bersama para siswa berprestasi.

Minseok, Joohyun, dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan setelah upacara wisuda dinyatakan selesai. Mereka sempat melepas rangkulan untuk menanggapi rekan lain, tersenyum ramah sembari mengucapkan salam singkat. "Kita lulus!" Minseok melompat kegirangan, nyaris berlinang air mata haru. Joohyun menggenggam masing-masing lengan mereka. "Teman-teman, kita lulus!"

Sehun mendadak muncul di belakang ketiganya, menyela momen mengharukan para kakak kelas demi membagikan setangkai bunga mawar merah. Sekilas, pemandangan ini terlihat seperti gambaran seorang idola remaja yang menyerahkan bantuan sembako kepada anak jalanan. Joohyun menatap bosan pemberian sang adik kelas, menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mendapati bahwa kebanyakan murid di sini mungkin menerima dua puluh tangkai bunga dalam satu _bucket_. "Kenapa cuma satu?"

Pertanyaan sang wisudawan memperoleh sebuah rotasi mata dari Sehun. " _Noona_ pikir aku punya uang untuk membeli tiga _bucket_ bunga mawar?" ia membalas penuh sarkasme, menoleh untuk mengangkat kepalan tangan _"hwaiting!"_ ke direksi Baekhyun. "Hai, _hyung_. Semoga kau akan diterima di jurusan Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo."

Sang kakak kelas mengacak-acak rambut Sehun gemas. "Terimakasih."

Sehun menyentuh poninya secara protektif, berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun dengan mata mendelik tercengang. "Jangan sentuh rambutku."

Minseok dan Joohyun bersitatap sebelum kompak menarik Sehun dalam pelukan, sang adik kelas meronta-ronta karena jeratan keduanya yang semakin erat. Baekhyun tertawa menyaksikan interaksi kekanak-kanakkan mereka, agak melonjak terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Baekhyun."

Ia memutar tubuh ke belakang, menganga kala dihadapkan pada ayah dan Chanyeol sekaligus—sang adik membungkuk untuk menyerahkan sebuah _bucket_ berisi banyak bunga mawar merah. Senyum manis berlesung pipi lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu. Ia pun menelan liur, kehilangan ide harus berbicara apa. "Terimakasih," sang kakak mengangguk kaku, menggabungkan bunga pemberian Sehun ke dalam _bucket_.

Ayah menatap Baekhyun melalui kacamata besar, obsidian mungil yang tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit. "Sudah berapa kali kau maju ke panggung? Chanyeol bilang ia bosan mendengar namamu dipanggil terus-menerus."

Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis. Ia menundukkan kepala saat ayah melanjutkan, "Kapan kau bisa berprestasi seperti Baekhyun? Sejak dahulu adikmu ini selalu merepotkan Ayah."

Chanyeol melirik ayah sebentar. "Jangan berharap banyak," sang adik lantas memandang Baekhyun, mata berkedip main-main. "Level kami berbeda. _Hyung_ terlalu pintar."

Ayah menggelengkan kepala, terbahak oleh jawaban pasrah Chanyeol. Kecanggungan sempat melingkupi mereka, membekukan masing-masing putra dari berbicara, hingga beliau pun melanjutkan: "Ayah menyuruh supir untuk membawa piagammu ke mobil. Ia akan terlebih dahulu mengantar Ayah ke bandara lalu menyerahkan piagammu pada bibi Eunji."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, menatap _bucket_ bunga demi menghindari tensi kaku mereka. "Terimakasih."

Seseorang kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun, sedikit mendesak _bucket_ bunga mawar di tengah mereka. Ia menengadah untuk melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak terbaca, aroma parfum kuno ayah perlahan memasuki indera penciuman sang kakak. Baekhyun meletakkan satu tangan pada lengan ayah, terlalu canggung untuk bergerak ataupun berkata sesuatu. Ayah menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lemas. "Terimakasih," ia berbisik, suara sengau seperti hampir menangis. Mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkaca-kaca saat mereka saling menatap. "Ibu mendidikmu dengan sangat baik. Kau adalah kebanggaan bagi keluarga kita. Terimakasih."

Ayah akhirnya mengakhiri pelukan mereka; ia sejenak membenahi kacamata, menahan titik air mata yang hampir turun kemudian melambaikan tangan. "Ayah akan pergi. Kalian berhati-hatilah."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, pandangan mengikuti arah pergerakan ayah menuju tempat parkir, diikuti oleh Youngseok- _ahjussi_ yang gesit mengangkut dua piagam ke sana. Mereka menghela nafas, menoleh untuk menatap satu sama lain kosong sebelum jeritan mendadak Joohyun memasuki pendengaran. Keduanya tergesa-gesa mencari sumber suara, mengamati gadis tomboy tersebut melambai-lambaikan ponsel antusias ke direksi Baekhyun. "Ayo foto bersama!" Joohyun berteriak di tengah keramaian, dan sebelum sang kawan dapat merespons, seseorang lain telah terlebih dahulu merenggut atensinya.

"Selamat, _hyung_!" kemunculan Jongin yang tergolong tiba-tiba mengejutkan Baekhyun; lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu kini berdiri di sebelah sang kakak kelas, lengan tersebar santai pada bahunya—kamera _DSLR_ bergelantung di sekitar leher. Minseok dan Joohyun mengernyitkan dahi, tidak terkesan oleh penginterupsian si preman sekolah, terlebih karena Jongin menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang pada Baekhyun. "Ini adalah hadiah kelulusan yang tidak ternilai harganya dibanding puluhan cincin berlian."

Chanyeol merebut kotak tersebut dari genggaman Baekhyun, mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari tanggapan positif sang kakak kelas: tersenyum kecil sembari mengucapkan "terimakasih". Lelaki itu lantas membuka isinya tanpa izin, otomatis mengesalkan si pemberi hadiah. "Setumpuk _voucher_ makan gratis di _KFC_?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengangkat satu alis dalam maksud menghakimi. "Inikah cara licikmu untuk merusak sel otak kakakku?"

Jongin otomatis merengut. "Tentu saja tidak!" ia terburu-buru membela diri, menekukkan alis marah pada Chanyeol. Lelaki berkulit agak eksotis itu kemudian termenung, cepat-cepat menatap Baekhyun setelahnya demi berujar, "Ah, _hyung_! Aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu!" sebuah jeda akan Jongin yang terbatuk-batuk, "Bisakah kau menuliskan alamat penjual mi hitam langganan kalian?" ia melipat tangan untuk meniru ekspresi stiker memohon. "Lebih tepatnya, mi hitam yang dahulu kau bawakan ke rumah sa—"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengarahkan posisi Jongin untuk menghadap Joohyun, Minseok, dan Sehun, mengabaikan bagaimana canggung ketiga orang tersebut menanti kehadiran Baekhyun. Sang kakak melongo begitu menyadari bahwa para _gossipers_ telah mengajaknya berfoto sejak tadi. "Mereka memintamu untuk mengambil gambar."

Wajah Jongin seketika cerah melihat Sehun. "Benarkah? Untung saja aku membawa kamera," ia mengangkat dua alis sekaligus, mengejar langkah tergesa-gesa Chanyeol untuk mendatangi mereka—Baekhyun harus agak _jogging_ demi menyamai kecepatan jalan keduanya. "Mi hitamnya sangat enak!" Jongin belum selesai berbicara, dan Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi geram ketika si sahabat meneruskan, "Aku ikut mencicipi sedikit karena dokter tidak memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk makan—" sang adik lalu menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangan, menginterupsi lelaki berkulit eksotis itu dari mempromosikan produk mi hitam yang sangat ia banggakan. Jongin bolak-balik menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, tetapi semua usaha itu kebanyakan berakhir gagal. "— _the fuck!_ Singkirkan tanganmu, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Sang adik malah mendorong Jongin ke samping, mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya selagi menatap Baekhyun tegang—tidak memedulikan sang kawan yang jelas menderita di bawah siksaan lelaki itu, terutama atas aksi penyeretan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. "Apa kau mengerti apa yang anak ini bicarakan?" ia tersenyum lega atas gelengan bingung sang kakak, meringankan cekikan supaya Jongin dapat bernafas normal. "Sama."

Dilihat dari kebencian yang sekarang menguasai raut muka Joohyun dan Minseok, dua siswa tersebut tampaknya keberatan untuk menerima kehadiran para preman. Mereka pun mempercepat langkah guna menghampiri Baekhyun, sejenak melirik Jongin yang berjalan berlawanan—mencari keberadaan Joohyuk, sang fotografer andalan sekolah. Chanyeol mengangguk saat Joohyun dan Minseok tersenyum canggung ke arahnya, tangan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengikuti sebuah diskusi rahasia. Sehun memutar mata atas tindakan aneh si kakak kelas.

Minseok mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun. "Chanyeol dan Jongin bukanlah bagian dari 'kita'! Kenapa kau justru mengajak mereka dalam foto bersama?"

Joohyun melayangkan tatapan horor ke direksi Minseok, tercengang oleh keberanian sang kawan untuk terang-terangan mengungkapkan rasa benci terhadap adik kandung temannya sendiri. Sehun menggelengkan kepala pasrah. "Jangan berlebihan," ia memperingatkan, sedikit kesal oleh sikap kurang dewasa para kakak kelas. "Mereka tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan."

Minseok membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf, segera melemparkan pandangan frustrasi pada Sehun. "Mereka adalah preman sekolah! Aku tidak mau—"

"Semuanya," Jongin memotong komplain sang kakak kelas secara tidak sengaja, mendatangi para penggosip untuk menampilkan aba-aba singkat: salah satu jari menunjuk sebuah tempat kosong strategis dengan pencahayaan yang bagus. "silahkan bersiap-siap. Kita akan berfoto di sini."

Minseok merotasi mata muak, dan Joohyun terlihat seperti akan meledak. Keduanya tidak ingin tinggal diam, tapi mereka sama-sama menghindari aksi perlawanan supaya tidak terseret dalam perang dunia ketiga. Joohyun segera menyiapkan posisi menjauhi para preman, menarik Sehun untuk tergabung bersama mereka. Tindakan tersebut menciptakan sebuah format baru: Chanyeol dan Jongin kedapatan tempat paling ujung pada masing-masing sisi, diikuti oleh para wisudawan (Joohyun sebagai penengah kaum lelaki; Baekhyun dipaksa untuk berdiri di sebelah sang adik), beserta Sehun yang terselip di antara Minseok dan Jongin.

Jongin memberikan sinyal bagi Joohyuk untuk mengambil gambar, mengamati format berfoto mereka satu kali lagi. Sang teman mengangguk, memandang satu per satu dari mereka secara seksama lalu menunjuk pada Joohyun dan Minseok sekaligus—ekspresi para kakak kelas itu terlalu datar untuk diabadikan. " _Aw_ , para _sunbae_ manis di tengah, ada apa dengan raut muka kalian?" ia meledek, menyeringai tampan ala kucing _Cheshire_ di film _"Alice in Wonderland"_. "Dilarang cemberut."

Joohyuk mengangkat _DSLR_ ke wajah, sebentar mengutak-atik kamera guna mengatur fokus dan pencahayaan. _"Smile, everyone,"_ ia menginstruksi, menggerakkan lensa sebagai isyarat bahwa ia hendak mengambil gambar. Mereka seketika berpose, menampilkan kemampuan _modelling_ masing-masing, sukses memengaruhi Joohyuk untuk terbahak.

Joohyun mengerucutkan bibir, menggandeng lengan dua wisudawan lain sambil menggenggam bunga pemberian Sehun. Minseok berlagak terkejut, menganga lebar dengan bunga mawar yang ditujukan pada sang gadis tomboy. Sehun dan Jongin kompak membentuk jari _"peace!"_ , keduanya tertawa ke arah kamera—sang adik kelas berkulit pucat agak membungkuk demi menyandarkan kepala di bahu Minseok. Baekhyun mempertontonkan pose unjuk gigi andalannya, satu lengan menampa _bucket_ bunga mawar, tubuh tercondong supaya berdempetan dengan Joohyun. Hanya Chanyeol yang tampak kaku berekspresi; sang adik sekadar tersenyum tipis, salah satu tangan dimasukkan dalam saku mantel.

Joohyuk mengangguk untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Satu... dua..."

 _Klik._

Baekhyun harap momen ini akan bertahan selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN OF THE DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berhasil. Ia adalah satu dari tiga murid Korea beruntung yang mendapat tiket masuk jurusan kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Pengumuman peraih beasiswa diunggah ke website mereka dua minggu setelah pelaksanaan tes tambahan, dan ia mampu mengalahkan ratusan pelamar lain dengan latar belakang prestasi yang mungkin lebih hebat. Ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga Park; bertubi-tubi panggilan maupun pesan teks dari sanak saudara bermunculan dalam ponsel Baekhyun, memusingkan sang kakak dengan tugas ekstra selain mengurus visa. Baekhyun lelah menanggapi antusias mereka, memilih untuk menonaktifkan ponsel selama waktu yang ditentukan demi terlebih dahulu menuntaskan berkas daftar ulang.

Sehun, Joohyun, dan Minseok mencengangkan Baekhyun dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba mereka di pagi hari, sang gadis membawa sebuah kue stroberi bertuliskan _"Congratulations, Byun Baekhyun!"_. Jongdae melakukan _spam_ gila di _KakaoTalk_ , mengutarakan rasa bangga melalui beberapa paragraf panjang menyerupai novel komedi—menambahkan banyak stiker _GIF_ yang membuat siapa pun terkikik. Jongin mengirimkan sekotak piza kesukaan Baekhyun sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilan sang _sunbae_ , menyertakan dua lembar _post-it_ ucapan selamat yang ditulis menggunakan bahasa kekanak-kanakkan. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun harus mentraktir mereka beberapa sesi makan malam, ramai-ramai mengunjungi tenda pedagang pinggir jalan.

Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun sejumlah perlengkapan kuliah seperti alat tulis, tas berbentuk kotak lucu, dan jam tangan _Rolex_ —mencuri ciuman singkat di pojok bibir sang kakak saat ia menyerahkan hadiahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat senang; ia bolak-balik menyebarkan kabar baik ini melalui _InstaStory_ , memamerkan ke semua orang bahwa kakaknya telah diterima di salah satu universitas terbaik dunia. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dalam segala hal: mencetak formulir menyangkut daftar ulang, mengurus paspor secara _online_ , hingga memesan satu tiket tambahan untuk menemani sang kakak ke Jepang. Sang adik rupanya belum siap melepaskan Baekhyun, beralasan bahwa ia ingin melihat tingkat kelayakan kondisi asrama.

Berita bagus ini disambut begitu meriah oleh ayah. Beliau seketika mengambil cuti selama tiga hari guna berlibur bersama putra-putranya ke Jinhae, menyusun rencana untuk menikmati festival bunga sakura sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun ayah di sana. Ia terlebih dahulu memesan kamar di hotel termahal, mempersiapkan mobil beserta supir demi kenyamanan bersama—meskipun mereka berakhir menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk menaiki transportasi umum. Chanyeol dan ayah asyik membicarakan masalah politik sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan berdebat serius gara-gara perbedaan ideologi: masing-masing nyaris mengungkapkan pendapat secara menggebu-gebu. Interaksi mereka yang mendadak akrab tentu membahagiakan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa obrolan berat keduanya kerap membawa migrain ke kepala.

Merayakan ulang tahun ayah melalui pesta kejutan adalah murni ide sang kakak. Beliau mengatakan bahwa mereka wajib menyantap makan malam di restoran favoritnya, dan Baekhyun segera terpikir untuk mengadakan kejutan kecil-kecilan baginya—mengingat bahwa ayah sengaja merayakan ulang tahunnya di situ. Sang kakak ingin sesekali menyenangkan beliau, memberikan pesan tersembunyi bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya sebagai ayah, bukan sebagai seorang tua penghasil harta. Ide ini menerima respons positif dari Chanyeol; lelaki itu menyetujui rencana Baekhyun untuk diam-diam meninggalkan hotel demi berbelanja kebutuhan pesta kejutan. Sekalipun itu berarti mereka harus terlebih dahulu menunggu ayah tertidur dan hanya memiliki waktu persiapan selama kurang dari dua jam.

Itulah alasan kenapa mereka berpontang-panting ke sana kemari sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mereka perlu membeli kue ulang tahun, lilin umur 57, serta pernak-pernik yang dibutuhkan dalam pesta kejutan. Baekhyun juga telah mengontak pihak restoran, memberitahu _rundown_ selama acara dan meminta pemusik di sana untuk mempersiapkan beberapa lagu kesukaan ayah (sekaligus komposisi bertema ulang tahun). Ini akan menjadi momen paling mengharukan bagi keluarga mereka, dan sang kakak akan melakukan apa pun guna melancarkan aksi tersebut, termasuk mondar-mandir di _supermarket_ demi berbelanja kebutuhan penting.

"Aku tidak yakin pesta kejutan ini adalah ide yang bagus."

Chanyeol terlihat semakin panik mendekati acara; lelaki itu bolak-balik mencoba untuk mencuci otak Baekhyun supaya ia beralih membatalkan rencana ini. Padahal baru kemarin sang adik justru membantu penyusunan acara, memaparkan ide-ide kreatif yang sebelumnya belum terpikir. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, meletakkan sekaleng permen kopi ke keranjang. "Kau telah mengatakan hal yang sama selama ribuan juta kali."

Chanyeol pun mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi, _hazel_ melirik sang kakak kesal. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau semua akan berakhir canggung."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu jelas tidak terbiasa melakukan sesuatu yang spesial bagi ayah. Sang kakak pikir ini agak aneh, sebab sikap beliau sudah banyak berubah, tetapi hubungan keduanya justru terlihat berjauhan—saling mengabaikan eksistensi satu sama lain; Chanyeol bahkan terang-terangan menentang ayah. Ia tentu tidak tahu pasti apa yang mengakibatkan hubungan mereka untuk renggang, apakah itu karena ayah yang jarang meluangkan waktunya atau sang adik yang terlalu fokus pada kegiatan preman tidak mendidik. Mungkin ia akan mencari tahu alasannya suatu hari nanti; bagaimanapun juga, beliau adalah ayah mereka, dan sang kakak menginginkan mereka untuk menjadi seperti dahulu.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir ke direksi Chanyeol. "Berhenti _overthinking_."

Sang adik menghela nafas dramatis, membungkuk guna meraih beberapa wortel segar dari rak sayur-sayuran. "Minggu depan kau akan berangkat ke Jepang."

Baekhyun tidak menatap lelaki itu saat ia merespons datar, "Lalu?"

"Siapa yang nanti memasakkanku makan malam?" Chanyeol berlagak memasang raut muka galau, menaruh wortel-wortel tadi ke asalnya. "Apakah ini adalah panggilan bagiku untuk memasak?"

Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan tatapan remeh pada Chanyeol. _"Aye,"_ sang kakak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, terbahak cukup keras. "Menyalakan kompor saja kau tidak mampu apalagi memasak."

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkarkan diri di bahu Baekhyun. "Berjanjilah," Chanyeol berbisik lantang, mencengangkan sang kakak dengan suara menghipnotis lelaki itu. "Kalau kemampuan memasakku mengalahkanmu, kau akan pindah dari asrama untuk tinggal bersamaku di Tokyo."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala setengah hati, malas menghiraukan omong kosong lelaki itu. _"Hng."_

Chanyeol belum selesai berbicara, mengencangkan pegangan pada pundak sang kakak. "Kau akan membawa bekal makanan yang kumasakkan setiap hari."

 _"Hng,"_ Baekhyun menjawab pendek, melemparkan pandangan menghakimi ke arah sang adik. "Teruslah bermimpi. Hidup di Jepang tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya guna menatap Baekhyun serius. "Ayah berencana untuk membelikan kita apartemen di Tokyo," ia menjelaskan, seketika menarik perhatian sang kakak. "Mungkin jauh lebih kecil dari apartemen Ibu, tapi itu bukan masalah. Asalkan kita bisa tinggal bersama, aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis, sejenak berhenti memasukkan barang ke _trolley_. "Kau benar-benar akan berkuliah di Tokyo? Tidak bergantung pada beasiswa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Ayah mendukung keputusanku," ujarnya tegas, tangan merangkak demi meraih salah satu jari Baekhyun. "Ia mempunyai tabungan khusus untuk menyekolahkan kita. Berhubung kau memperoleh beasiswa penuh, Ayah dapat menggunakan tabungan itu untuk membiayai kuliahku dan mengangsur apartemen kita."

"Kalau perlu aku akan bekerja _part-time_ ," lelaki itu berjanji, sesuatu dalam matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin berbohong. "Aku akan menanggung kebutuhan sehari-hari kita."

Baekhyun tahu ini konyol. Untuk tinggal bersama di negeri tetangga yang tentu memerlukan banyak biaya adalah sesuatu yang cukup konyol. Terlebih karena ini dijanjikan oleh seorang preman sekolah malas belajar seperti Chanyeol, namun entah kenapa ia tetap mengangguk—mengumpulkan sedikit kepercayaan bahwa janji lelaki itu akan terkabul. "Satu tahun," sang kakak memulai dalam nada pasrah, "Jika dalam satu tahun kemampuan memasakmu tidak sesuai dengan standarku, aku akan menolak untuk tinggal bersama," Baekhyun lantas cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku tidak mau makan ramen instan tiap hari."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengangkat tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala sang kakak. _"Deal."_

Jalanan terlihat sepi kala keduanya keluar dari _supermarket_ , masing-masing membawa tas belanja berisikan perlengkapan pesta kejutan. Langit sore hari yang terdiri atas warna kombinasi oranye dan merah menyejukkan penglihatan mereka; udara sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pada wajah, serta banyaknya daun yang berguguran di sekitar. Pemandangan indah barusan menyadarkan Baekhyun atas anggapan bahwa musim semi adalah musim favorit semua orang. Dengan suguhan warna-warni bunga yang cantik seperti ini, siapa pun akan mendambakan musim semi untuk bertahan selamanya.

"Lihat!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunjuk kumpulan bunga _dandelion_ di bawah pohon. "Dahulu kita sering meniupi bunga _dandelion_ , kau ingat?"

Chanyeol tertawa menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terburu-buru meletakkan tas belanja ke tanah hanya demi berlutut di sana, langsung mencabuti beberapa _dandelion_ sekaligus. Ia meniup masing-masing dari mereka secara perlahan, mengamati benih-benih bunga yang kini berterbangan bersama udara. _"Whoa,"_ sang kakak memandang takjub ke arah mana benih-benih tersebut pergi, melayang terbawa angin dan menjauh dari jangkauan. Baekhyun meraih satu _dandelion_ lagi, dan ketika ia menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol, si mungil dikejutkan oleh tindakan kurang ajar lelaki itu: menggunakan ponsel guna merekam seluruh kejadian tadi tanpa izin dari sang objek.

Rotasi mata Baekhyun malah menuai kekehan kecil dari sang adik. "Tiup lebih banyak!" Chanyeol memprovokasi, memandangi Baekhyun lewat rekaman ponsel—tersenyum tipis mengamati sang kakak yang semakin bersemangat mencabuti bunga _dandelion_. _"Woohoo!"_ mereka nyaris berseru layaknya para orang gila, terbahak oleh sesuatu yang tidak seberapa lucu untuk ditertawakan.

Aksi meniup-niup bunga _dandelion_ tidak bertahan lama, sebab mereka sekarang terduduk pada bangku taman—masing-masing membisu demi menikmati ketenangan. Baekhyun berdiri untuk mengambil gambar akan pemandangan sekitar, mengabadikan suasana menjelang malam yang justru bertambah cantik. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan, dan Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh pada pohon di belakang mereka, sesekali menoleh untuk mengamati Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memiliki ponsel dalam genggaman, tetapi ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk.

"Baek."

Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan fotografi sang kakak. Baekhyun pun mengerutkan bibir, sejenak menatap kesal lelaki itu karena telah menghancurkan hasil fotonya. _"Hng."_

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol serontak menggelikan Baekhyun: "Kenapa kau cantik sekali?"

Sang kakak memandang Chanyeol jijik, masing-masing alis otomatis menekuk tidak terima. "Coba katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan menampar wajahmu dengan sepatu."

Chanyeol tertawa; sungguh, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mendadak sering tertawa seperti ini. Dahulu, ia bahkan kehilangan semangat untuk hidup, sering menghabiskan banyak jam untuk tidur lalu bermain _game online_. Lelaki itu membasahi bibir, menunduk guna menyimak serangga kecil yang hinggap pada salah satu bunga _dandelion_ —tiba-tiba mengawali percakapan baru: "Apakah kau pernah mendengar legenda lama tentang bunga _dandelion_?"

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun bergerak pada layar untuk mengecek hasil jepretan tadi; sang kakak tidak balik menatap Chanyeol ketika ia bertanya, "Legenda apa?"

"Jongin bilang jika kau meniup seluruh kelopaknya dalam sekali hembusan," lelaki itu belum berhenti memandangi bagaimana serangga tadi melompat dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lain. "Seseorang yang kau cinta akan membalas perasaanmu."

Baekhyun seketika terkikik mendengar legenda bodoh tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan memercayai kekonyolan ini. "Apa kau percaya?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol segera menyangkal, setengah tertawa karena terpengaruh oleh cekikikan sang kakak. Ia mencuri jeda selama beberapa detik, menghirup udara tenang sebelum berkata dalam nada yang tiba-tiba serius, "Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, kurasa legenda itu ada benarnya."

Jawaban Chanyeol menyebabkan Baekhyun untuk akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel. "Maksudmu?" ia mengerjapkan mata bingung, tidak lagi tertawa karena gagal mencerna perkataan lelaki itu.

"Maksudku," Chanyeol sekilas melirik jam tangan pada pergelangan. "Kita harus berhenti mengobrol untuk mengurus keperluan pesta kejutan."

Baekhyun menganga, mencondongkan tubuh guna tergesa-gesa menarik tangan sang adik—membaca angka _05:12 P.M._ pada layar jam digital. _"Shit,"_ ia mengabaikan tangan Chanyeol begitu saja, berdiri dari bangku untuk segera mengangkut beberapa tas belanja. Sang kakak telanjur berjalan mendahului Chanyeol saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Memutar tubuh ke belakang, Baekhyun serontak menganga kala mendapati lelaki itu masih terduduk di sana, ekspresi intens tidak terbaca melekat pada wajahnya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" ia mengerang frustrasi, cepat-cepat menghampiri sang adik untuk memaksanya bangkit. "Jangan pikir kau bisa melarikan diri dari rencana ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lesung pipi tampan yang timbul sedikit menggoyahkan amarah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba merangkul bahu sang kakak, menyeret keduanya untuk berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sepi—kaki mereka menginjak sejumlah dedaunan kering di bawah pohon.

"Berisik."


	18. Epilogue: Home

**EPILOGUE**

 _ **HOME**_

* * *

Menempelkan kartu pada _scanner_ , Baekhyun menunggu sampai bunyi _"ting!"_ muncul dan lampu di sekitar knop berubah menjadi hijau—menyeret kaki malas-malasan memasuki apartemen begitu pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Aku pulang."

Chanyeol menoleh untuk sekadar melambaikan tangan, sekilas mengamati sang kakak yang tampak kelelahan melepas sepatu juga kaus kaki: melempar mereka asal-asalan ke atas rak kecil dekat kamar mandi sebelum berlalu menghampiri lelaki itu. Chanyeol semakin menyandarkan tubuh ke belakang untuk menggesekkan rambut pada leher Baekhyun, menghela nafas lega kala sang kakak menempatkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pojok bibirnya. Salah satu tangan Baekhyun terulur guna mengusap-usap dagu sang adik, menjamah kulitnya lambat—menimbulkan darah lelaki itu untuk berdesir menenangkan. Baekhyun masih membaui rambut Chanyeol saat ia berkata, "Tidak bekerja?"

"Sudah _resign_ ," jawab sang adik datar, atensi kembali tercuri oleh siaran langsung pertandingan _NBA_ di layar televisi—jemari otomatis bergerak untuk perlahan memijati lengan Baekhyun. "Mulai besok aku akan bekerja di _Starbucks_ dekat gedung fakultasmu."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak memutar mata. Ini mungkin adalah kesebelas kalinya lelaki itu berganti pekerjaan separuh waktu guna memantau (sinonim: memata-matai) sang kakak. Praktik tersebut dilakukan secara bertahap: berawal dari sebuah toko buku tua yang berjarak empat kilometer dari lokasi kampus Universitas Tokyo hingga restoran cepat saji Amerika yang cukup ditempuh paling lama sepuluh menit. Chanyeol telah mengincar pekerjaan di _Starbucks_ sejak lama, namun entah kenapa selalu ada orang lain yang terlebih dahulu merebut peluangnya—memaksakan lelaki itu untuk menunggu nyaris satu tahun demi bekerja di sana. Jangan heran kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini; sikap protektif berlebihan sang adik tambah memburuk begitu ia mengetahui bagaimana para bajingan di sini memandang Baekhyun, beberapa dari mereka bahkan terang-terangan menghampiri sang kakak untuk meminta nomor ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis melihat kondisi hambar meja makan, kepala bergerak ke kanan lalu kiri guna mematahkan sendi. "Kau belum memasak?"

"Kita makan di luar saja," ujar Chanyeol santai, menggunakan lengan sendiri sebagai bantal tambahan. "Aku ingin makan _sushi_ langganan kita."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu pasrah, langsung memanjat ke atas sofa layaknya seseorang kurang tata krama—sejenak berjongkok di situ dengan tubuh bungkuk guna mengambil laptop dari tas. Meletakkan barang penting itu pada pangkuan, sang kakak memanfaatkan waktu _"loading"_ untuk menyiapkan berbagai catatan bahan tugas di meja, otak terlebih dahulu dibuat frustrasi padahal ia belum memulai pengerjaan. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, satu jari secara terbiasa menggerakkan kursor lewat _touchpad_ —telanjur bersiap-siap untuk menekan dua kali aplikasi _Microsoft PowerPoint_ —ketika _hazel_ mungil sang kakak menangkap sesuatu menarik dari _wallpaper_. Ia seketika terhenti, sebuah senyum penuh nostalgia perlahan tercetak tipis di wajah, sekilas bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah merasa bosan memandangi _wallpaper_ tersebut.

Ini adalah salah satu foto _full team_ dari acara makan malam bersama, diambil pada bulan Desember kemarin (alias tujuh bulan lalu) di Seoul.

Baekhyun menatap kelima wajah di sana secara seksama, melakukan pembayangan _"before-after"_ dalam kepala sambil menggigit bibir untuk tidak keceplosan tertawa. Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak ia lulus SMA, dan Baekhyun masih menganggap berbagai perubahan dalam hidup mereka tergolong signifikan. Ia tidak percaya bahwa masing-masing dari mereka mulai beranjak dewasa, beberapa bahkan mengalami peningkatan drastis dalam pembawaan sikap maupun penampilan. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang positif, Baekhyun tetap saja belum siap melepas masa lalu kocak mereka.

Bae Joohyun. Siapa sangka gadis tomboy ini akan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita luar biasa cantik yang mendadak anggun? Sehun nyaris terhenyak melihat penampilan memukau sang kakak kelas: wajah berlapis _makeup_ natural, pakaian musim dingin serba _branded_ dari bawah ke atas, dan rambut cat perak yang jatuh sempurna di sekitar lengan. Joohyun berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita untuk menekuni bidang _fashion_ , mengambil jurusan serupa di _Central Saint Martins_ , Inggris. Menggunakan nama panggung "Irene", ia sering menjadi model untuk beberapa merk pakaian terkenal, bahkan mampu menaklukkan hati seorang Yamazaki Kento—si aktor tampan (sekaligus sangat populer) dari Jepang yang kebetulan menuntut ilmu di sana. Cara makan Joohyun tidak berantakan seperti dahulu; gadis itu memahami teknologi lebih dari orang lain, dan ia memiliki pembawaan yang (anehnya) tenang.

Kim Jongin. Sejak memasuki kelas dua belas, ia mulai berhenti terlibat keroyokan untuk rajin belajar—justru menghadiri kelas-kelas malam di akademi demi mempersiapkan _suneung_. Meski sempat putus asa karena pernyataan tidak diterima oleh seluruh universitas idaman, Jongin berhasil lolos seleksi mahasiswa asing _Carleton University_ di Kanada. Kini ia adalah mahasiswa Ilmu Ekonomi, dan sebut saja Baekhyun aneh, tapi ia ingin tertawa menyimak lelaki itu berceloteh nonstop tentang segala hal menyangkut Revolusi Industri Keempat—terlebih karena Jongin sekarang memakai kacamata, mungkin Baekhyun tidak terbiasa melihat penampilan kurang preman sang adik kelas.

Oh Sehun. Ia secara resmi mendeklarasikan kebencian pada sains sejak ditolak oleh KAIST, berbalik haluan dengan mengambil jurusan Sastra Rusia di Universitas Yonsei. Baekhyun tidak terkejut untuk melihat nol persen perubahan dari sang adik kelas, terkecuali bahwa ia bertambah tinggi dan menawan layaknya seorang bintang _hallyu_. _Hell,_ Sehun masih gemar menggosipi orang; ia telah membentuk _squad_ baru di universitas—parahnya lagi merekruit Jongdae dalam aksi kotor tersebut. Berada dalam satu lokasi kampus serta relasi teman yang sama mendukung keduanya untuk berkawan baik, bahkan telanjur dikenal sebagai duo pangeran pemasok gosip Universitas Yonsei—sebutan unik yang mampu merangsang Baekhyun untuk muntah. Sehun berhasil mencuci otak Jongdae, mengubah pola pikir sang sahabat menjadi sama rusaknya: mereka bahkan bekerja sama untuk mengolah ulang banyak gosip demi menciptakan perpecahan dalam struktur sosial mahasiswa.

Kim Minseok bertransformasi menjadi seorang _extrovert_ : tergabung dalam sejumlah organisasi penting, dikenal sebagai sang mahasiswa tampan yang suka bersosialisasi dan aktif mengurus kaderisasi universitas. Ia bolak-balik dikirim ke luar negeri untuk mewakili _Temple University_ dalam pertukaran pelajar, kadang mengikuti konferensi sosial dan budaya di beberapa negara wilayah Asia Tenggara. Bersama dua mahasiswa lain asal Korea, Minseok memanfaatkan kemampuan bisnis mereka untuk membangun _online shop_ , sukses menjual beratus-ratus pakaian ekspor asal Korea ke pasaran. Ia termasuk salah satu pemegang _GPA_ tertinggi satu angkatan, berbanding terbalik dengan masa SMA di mana sang teman sering mendapat nilai menengah—mengulang setidaknya empat dari dua belas mata pelajaran yang diujikan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Park Chanyeol?

Sejak Son Seungwan menolak penawaran beasiswa mereka, Universitas Tokyo telah melakukan _blacklist_ pada SMA Caspian selama dua tahun berturut-turut—otomatis menghancurkan kesempatan lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan studi di sana secara cuma-cuma. Segala les tambahan bahasa Jepang yang ia tekuni pun berakhir sia-sia; Chanyeol memilih untuk sebaliknya mendaftar ujian masuk universitas di mana Minseok menuntut ilmu: _Temple University_. Mengingat bahwa mereka adalah cabang dari universitas bernama serupa di Amerika, _Temple University_ cukup mengharuskan mahasiswanya untuk fasih berbahasa Inggris—sebuah keuntungan besar bagi sang adik yang selalu kurang antusias mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Chanyeol memilih jurusan _Psychological Studies_ entah atas alasan apa ("Inikah yang kusebut… mimpi buruk?" komentar singkat Sehun kala mendengar berita barusan), dan percayalah, bahkan ayah saja sempat meragukan kemampuan lelaki itu untuk mengambil jurusan tersebut. Coba bayangkan, bukankah janggal jika seorang (mantan) preman tukang keroyok dengan wajah mengintimidasi 24/7 berkuliah di jurusan Psikologi?

Meski begitu, sang adik berhasil membuktikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah pensiun dari segala aktivitas aneh di luar perkuliahan. Chanyeol memulai lembaran baru sebagai seorang mahasiswa biasa yang aktif dalam kegiatan olahraga, bahkan diangkat menjadi pemain tetap _team_ basket _Temple University_. Minseok pernah memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang luar biasa populer di kalangan mahasiswa; selain karena wajah tampan berlebihan, para gadis tampaknya juga menyegani tipe lelaki dengan ekspresi datar sepanjang hari ("Mereka menganggap itu 'keren'," jelas Minseok, dan Sehun hanya menganga heran). Sang kakak tidak terkejut; sekilas, lelaki itu memang terlihat sempurna untuk seorang laki-laki berusia awal dua puluhan: tubuh kurus tapi kekar di bagian lengan, paras menarik, serta kemampuan otak maupun fisik yang jelas di atas rata-rata. Baekhyun pikir wajar jika semua orang tiba-tiba menyukainya. Lagi pula, Chanyeol juga terlalu malas untuk menanggapi mereka, malah membiarkan sang kakak membaca satu per satu _chat_ sebagai media hiburan—hanya ikut tertawa melihat Baekhyun menyamar sebagai dirinya untuk mengerjai mereka.

Dua bulan sebelum sang adik memulai perkuliahan, ayah membelikan mereka sebuah apartemen yang terletak di kawasan elit tengah kota Tokyo—mempunyai luas paling kecil namun lebih dari cukup bagi keduanya. Sang adik tidak sekadar beromong kosong mengenai janji konyol tiga tahun lalu; ia tiba-tiba diberkahi kemampuan hebat dalam memasak, mencoba berbagai macam masakan yang menyihir Baekhyun untuk menjadi ketagihan. Chanyeol adalah petugas dapur sejak hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, dan Baekhyun kebagian jatah menjadi tukang bersih-bersih yang merangkap sebagai pengatur apartemen. Chanyeol akan menyerahkan sekotak bekal pada sang kakak setiap pagi, dan sebaliknya, Baekhyun akan mengurus barang-barang lelaki itu yang tersebar berantakan ke mana-mana.

Ia pikir tidak akan ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Untuk tinggal bersama seseorang yang ia paling cintai, berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol saat ia tertidur, dan melihat wajahnya saat ia terbangun. Untuk mendapat dukungan lelaki itu dalam saat-saat terberat, sejumlah pijatan menenangkan pada bahu dan ciuman singkat di dahi. Untuk merasakan seberapa besar cinta Chanyeol lewat hal-hal yang paling sederhana, dada terenyuh menyadari perhatian terkecil sang adik padanya. Untuk bebas mengungkapkan perasaan melalui ciuman serta sentuhan mesra kapan pun mereka inginkan, bercinta hingga pagi menjelang dan berendam dalam _bathtub_ keesokan harinya dengan Chanyeol yang menciumi telinganya.

Mereka adalah rumah bagi satu sama lain, dan ia tidak menyesal untuk menerima ajakan Chanyeol lebih dari tiga tahun lalu.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menyadarkan sang kakak bahwa ia telah memandang kosong layar laptop selama kurang lebih lima menit—mata berkedip-kedip linglung.

"Jangan melamun," suara Chanyeol berujar lembut di telinga, tangan lelaki itu terangkat untuk mengusap-usap wajah Baekhyun. "Apa kau mengantuk?"

Sang kakak langsung melipat laptop tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu, meletakkan barang tersebut di meja sembari menguap agak lebar. "Sedikit," ia menyandarkan kepala pada dada Chanyeol, setengah merangkul pinggang sang adik. "Kau tidak bermain _bowling_ hari ini?"

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala untuk sekilas mencium rambut Baekhyun. "Changmin mengajak Minseok ke Osaka, jadi... kami putuskan untuk pergi minggu depan."

Satu hal yang masih mencengangkan bagi sang kakak adalah Chanyeol dan Minseok tiba-tiba berteman cukup akrab (itu pun karena keduanya sama-sama terobsesi pada musik _indie_ ). Lelaki itu akan mengajak Minseok dan kekasihnya, Changmin, untuk rutin bermain _bowling_ bersama mereka—tidak lupa menyantap makan malam di restoran _sushi_ langganan setelahnya. Minseok kadang mengunjungi kedai kopi di mana Chanyeol bekerja untuk sekadar mengobrol, menunjukkan banyak lagu _indie_ terbaru dengan nama _band_ tidak terkenal—mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang, _well,_ hanya tertarik pada _K-pop_. Mereka—termasuk Changmin—bahkan sempat bekerja sama untuk mengadakan kejutan spesial bagi sang kakak, beramai-ramai meneriakkan _"selamat ulang tahun!"_ tepat jam dua belas malam dengan kue stroberi dan tiga hadiah berbungkus poster SNSD.

Baekhyun menguap lagi, mendadak beranjak dari sofa untuk duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, tangan mengalungi leher dan kaki merangkul pinggang—wajah menempel pada bahu sang adik. "Chanyeol," panggilnya lesu, mengulurkan tangan di tengah-tengah mereka untuk menyentuhi leher lelaki itu. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, menepuk-nepuk lambat punggung sang kakak. "Bisakah kita makan masakanmu saja? Aku malas keluar rumah."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan malah memulai pembicaraan baru: "Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu."

Baekhyun langsung berpegangan erat ketika lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, sebentar memperbaiki posisi sang kakak supaya lebih nyaman. Baekhyun melekat pada pundak Chanyeol seperti seekor koala, lengan memeluk bahu sang adik seraya membaui rambutnya. Ia ingin menoleh, tapi Chanyeol segera meraba bagian sensitif belakang telinganya, serontak menyentak Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari sentuhan tersebut. "Tetap di sana," ia memperingatkan, menggerakkan jemari guna mengelus leher sang kakak. "Jangan bergerak."

Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi lelaki itu, menggembungkan pipi penasaran karena mendengar bunyi rak yang dibuka lalu ditutup. Chanyeol lantas mengantar keduanya kembali menuju sofa, mengizinkan saang kakak untuk menatapnya demi menunjukkan beberapa kertas cetak berwarna. Baekhyun pun menaikkan alis, meraih kertas tersebut dari genggaman sang adik, dan menganga tercengang begitu membaca isinya. Di sana tercetak tanggal dan waktu tiket penerbangan ke London beserta keterangan lain seperti hotel dan daftar tempat wisata.

"Meskipun kita sudah mengunjungi arena _Harry Potter_ di _Universal Studios Japan_ , kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi ke London," Chanyeol beralasan, _hazel_ tampak menimang-nimang bagaimana tanggapan sang kakak. "Pemandangan di sana tidak kalah menarik dari _Hogwarts_ ," ia sejenak terdiam lalu mengangkat satu alis meledek. "Lagi pula, bukankah kau ingin menemui kekasih artis Joohyun- _noona_?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ini… ini menakjubkan," ucap sang kakak pelan, memandang bisu beberapa kertas itu. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama," Chanyeol tersenyum berseri-seri, mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Ini adalah hadiahku untuk _third anniversary_ kita kemarin."

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari sang adik, mengusap-usapnya lembut. _"Late present,"_ ia mengoreksi, sengaja menampilkan ekspresi sarkastis guna menggoda lelaki itu.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, menyeringai tampan yang dapat menghipnotis siapa pun untuk pingsan. "Aku harus terlebih dahulu menunggu gaji _part-time_."

Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya, menggenggam masing-masing bahu sang adik sembari mendelikkan mata. "Kau membiayai _trip_ ini sendiri?"

Raut muka Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa, dan ia pun menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya setengah," ia menjawab santai, membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengecup dagu sang kakak. "Aku menggunakan seluruh uang tabunganku dari kerja _part-time, DJ_ , dan sisa uang jajan untuk menyewa hotel dan biaya makan," sebuah jeda selagi bibirnya agak terangkat ke atas. "Khusus tiket pesawat dan sangu tambahan adalah sponsor dari Ayah."

" _Wow,"_ ujar sang kakak dalam intonasi datar, menatap kertas-kertas itu kagum. "Aku tidak percaya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayah jika beliau tahu apa yang akan putra-putranya lakukan selama di London. Kegiatan mereka jelas tidak mendekati acara " _quality time_ bersama saudara kandung" biasa. Apabila ini terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, ada kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan menolak karena rasa bersalah yang memuncak. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli, terlalu lihai berbohong kepada dunia tentang hubungan terlarang mereka: bersandiwara layaknya saudara kandung di depan umum, dan menunjukkan afeksi berlebihan ketika hanya berdua.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, mengumpulkan beberapa kertas penting dari genggaman Baekhyun untuk diletakkan ke atas meja. Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat Baekhyun dari sofa, mengeratkan kaki sang kakak di sekitar pinggang seraya berjalan menghampiri laci sepatu—mengabaikan protes si mungil yang berada dalam posisi hampir terjatuh. "Aku lapar," lelaki itu berkata tenang, mengambil jaket dari pengait guna sengaja dilemparkan pada Baekhyun, diarahkan untuk mengenai kepala sang kakak. "Pakai jaketmu. Kita akan tetap makan di restoran _sushi_ kesukaanku."

Baekhyun tertawa; ia menunggu hingga Chanyeol selesai mengenakan _converse_ sebelum menurunkan sang kakak dari gendongan.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **EXPLANATION**

Judul "Return of the Dandelion" diambil dari perspektif Chanyeol, yang mana ia selalu melihat Baekhyun sebagai kebahagiaannya—menurut beberapa artikel yang aku baca, bunga dandelion mempunyai arti _long lasting happiness_. Judul "Return of the Dandelion" sendiri adalah sinonim dari _"Return of (Chanyeol's) Happiness"._ Ya, singkatnya: dandelion adalah Baekhyun, alias Chanyeol's one and only happiness. Judulnya pun berhubungan dengan jalan cerita RotD, yakni berfokus pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba kembali ke kehidupan Chanyeol. Hence the title, _"Return of the Dandelion"_ _._ Their story _only_ starts when Baekhyun returns to Chanyeol… itulah kenapa dari chapter satu kisah mereka langsung dimulai dari Baekhyun yang sudah tinggal sama Chanyeol dan ayahnya—tanpa mengambil fokus ke flashback-flashback masa lalu. Karena kisah mereka di sini memang hanya berfokus dari awal kembalinya Baekhyun saja.

Lantas kenapa harus bunga dandelion?

1) Dengan mengadaptasi filosofi bunga dandelion, aku mikirnya seperti ini: perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun itu sekilas terlihat rapuh (oleh kekecewaan masa lalu dan anggapan bahwa Baekhyun telah meninggalkannya), namun di sisi lain, cinta itu terus bertumbuh semakin besar dan kuat sampai Chanyeol terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Sama layaknya bunga dandelion yang walau terlihat rapuh tetap mampu bertahan melawan angin dan benihnya yang jatuh pun akan tetap tumbuh di mana saja—gambaran perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun sama persis seperti itu. Mau seburuk apa perlakuan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Perasaan itu tetap bertahan dan tumbuh meskipun sudah banyak hal yang _seharusnya_ bisa membuat Chanyeol cepat move on dari Baekhyun. Aku yakin kalian mudah relate hubungan filosofi bunga dandelion barusan dengan perasaan Chanyeol.

2) Selain kebahagiaan, bunga dandelion juga mempunyai arti lain seperti kesetiaan (layaknya perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun) dan kehangatan (gambaran Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol, begitu pun sebaliknya).

3) Menurutku bunga dandelion sendiri bisa mewakilkan perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun: sekilas tampak polos dan sederhana, tapi berefek besar ke Chanyeol. Seperti bunga dandelion yang terlihat sederhana tapi sebenarnya berguna untuk kesehatan atau bunga dandelion yang malah jadi perusak bagi tanaman, efek perasaan terlarang Chanyeol ke Baekhyun itu bisa menyembuhkan dan membunuh Chanyeol sekaligus. Chanyeol paling bahagia saat dia bersama Baekhyun. Tapi kalau dia sudah berpisah dan terlibat konflik dengan Baekhyun, terlebih kalau dia merenungi rasa bersalah tentang "semuanya" (kalian mengerti maksudku, kan?), perasaan itu akan membuat dia menderita bukan main—apalagi Chanyeol sering berpikir bahwa semua adalah salahnya. Perumpamaan ini juga cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol, tapi aku akan lebih menekankan ke Chanyeol karena yang sudah benar-benar menderita di sini adalah Chanyeol. Dia sudah memendam perasaan selama bertahun-tahun, sementara Baekhyun baru-baru saja.

4) Bunga dandelion juga bisa mewakilkan ChanBaek dalam hal ini. Fakta bahwa bunga itu sering dipandang sebelah mata karena dianggap hama juga cocok untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Saudara kandung saling jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu yang tentu tdianggap "perusak" bagi masyarakat umum. Layaknya bunga dandelion yang harus dihilangkan supaya tidak merusak tanaman, hubungan incest (apalagi antar saudara kandung) juga dianggap tidak jauh beda dari perumpamaan itu. Meskipun ini terdengar kasar, kita tahu sendiri bahwa realitanya, incest dianggap sebagai tabu yang menjijikkan dan masyarakat—termasuk kita sendiri—tidak akan tinggal diam melihat hubungan incest berkeliaran begitu saja.

5) Kenapa harus bunga dandelion di antara bunga yang lain? Well, itu karena aku terinspirasi dengan post di IG Chanyeol dulu. Kurang yakin kalian ingat atau tidak, tapi zaman dulu sekali dia pernah post foto tangannya lagi pegang dandelion. Sewaktu itu aku iseng cari arti bunganya dan kepincut sama filosofi sekaligus arti super meaningful di balik dandelion—sekalian berdelusi kalau bunga itu adalah kodenya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun, haha. Setelah aku selesai nulis kerangka RotD, aku mendadak teringat bunga dandelion dan sadar kalau segala tentang bunganya (baik filosofi dan fisiknya yang menyimbolkan kesederhanaan) sangat cocok dengan ChanBaek di AU ini.

Ya, ya, aku paham judulnya memang terdengar gaje dan aneh sekilas; aku sendiri ya sempat ngerasa aneh dulu pas awal-awal kepikiran judul ini. Tapi entah mau berapa kali aku berusaha maksa untuk memakai judul selain "RotD", aku akhirnya tetap balik sama judul ini juga. It just fits this story perfectly… as long as you understand the deep (lebay) meanings behind it. Itulah kenapa aku sengaja jelaskan arti judul setelah RotD tamat. Aku pengen kalian merasakan dulu semua manis-pahit yang terjadi di antara ChanBaek dan sungguh-sungguh memahami kisah mereka. Biar nanti pas aku buat penjelasan tentang judulnya, kalian akan otomatis nyambung sekaligus mendalami (ehe).

Berikut adalah beberapa informasi tambahan untuk melengkapi penjelasan.

1) Bunga dandelion di FF ini sebenarnya cuma aku anggap sebagai simbol penting yang mengandung banyak arti dan tidak terlalu wajib untuk dimunculkan dalam cerita. Tapi aku mutusin untuk tetap rekrut dia jadi cameo di ending karena dari awal aku sudah membayangkan gimana imutnya Chanyeol merekam Baekhyun lagi niupin bunga dandelion. Juga sekalian sebagai bentuk apresiasiku karena, after all, aku sudah pinjem ini-itu bunganya untuk mereka.

2) Meskipun POV kebanyakan berpusat pada Baekhyun, tokoh paling utama FF ini adalah Chanyeol. Itulah kenapa aku memakai perspektif Chanyeol sebagai judul dan menuliskan interlude untuk memberi gambaran jelas tentang karakternya. Kalian wajib paham bagaimana kisah dan karakteristik si tokoh utama.

3) Ini adalah penjelasan bagi kalian yang masih bingung sama maksud ending kemarin. Bagi kalian yang sudah ngerti, silahkan tetap membaca karena mungkin saja interpretasi kalian kurang tepat. Waks.

Jawaban sebenarnya terselip dalam satu paragraf di interlude Chanyeol kemarin. Coba resapi baik-baik terus tinggal sambungin. Berikut adalah cuplikan dari satu paragraf itu.

 **|| Ia lalu menundukkan kepala, memandang sejumlah bunga** _ **dandelion**_ **yang tersebar ke mana-mana sebelum mencabut asal salah satunya untuk diamati.** **Perkataan konyol seorang idiot sekilas bermain di telinga** **, dan ia pun meniupnya keras, nafas langsung menyerbu seluruh benih-benih bunga untuk terbang menyatu bersama angin sepoi-sepoi. Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, menggelengkan kepala kecil kemudian membuang tangkainya ke tanah—menghapus bayangan seseorang yang sempat terlintas di kepala saat meniup bunga** _ **dandelion**_ **. ||**

Berikut adalah cuplikan dari ending kemarin.

 **|| "Apakah kau pernah mendengar legenda lama tentang bunga _dandelion_?"**

 **Jari telunjuk Baekhyun bergerak pada layar untuk mengecek hasil jepretan tadi; sang kakak tidak balik menatap Chanyeol ketika ia bertanya, "Legenda apa?"**

 **" Jongin bilang jika kau meniup seluruh kelopaknya dalam sekali hembusan," lelaki itu belum berhenti memandangi bagaimana serangga tadi melompat dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lain. "Seseorang yang kau cinta akan membalas perasaanmu."**

 **Baekhyun seketika terkikik mendengar legenda bodoh tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan memercayai kekonyolan ini. "Apa kau percaya?"**

 **"Tidak," Chanyeol segera menyangkal, setengah tertawa karena terpengaruh oleh cekikikan sang kakak. Ia mencuri jeda selama beberapa detik, menghirup udara tenang sebelum berkata dalam nada yang tiba-tiba serius, "Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, kurasa legenda itu ada benarnya."**

 **Jawaban Chanyeol menyebabkan Baekhyun untuk akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel. "Maksudmu?" ia mengerjapkan mata bingung, tidak lagi tertawa karena gagal mencerna perkataan lelaki itu.**

 **"Maksudku," Chanyeol sekilas melirik jam tangan pada pergelangan. "Kita harus berhenti mengobrol untuk mengurus keperluan pesta kejutan." ||**

Oke. Jadi, melalui tulisan yang digaris bawahi, kalian bisa tahu bahwa "seorang idiot" yang dimaksud dalam narasi paragraf interlude Chanyeol adalah Jongin. Di paragraf itu, kalian belum tau tentang apa "perkataan konyol" si Jongin, tapi isi perkataan itu terbongkar juga dalam ending chapter 16.

Kembali pada satu paragraf sekilas di interlude Chanyeol. Saat dia ambil bunga dandelion, dia tentunya teringat sama legenda konyol yang diomongin si Jongin ( **"Jongin bilang jika kau meniup seluruh kelopak bunga Dandelion dalam sekali hembusan, seseorang yang kau cintai akan membalas perasaanmu."** ) Dia asal coba niup bunganya sambil memikirkan Baekhyun, agak berkhayal semoga suatu saat Baekhyun bisa balas perasaannya (meskipun itu sebenarnya kurang pantas dan tidak masuk akal untuk dipikirkan). Setelah itu, entah gimana Chanyeol beneran bisa niup seluruh benih bunganya dalam sekali hembusan.

 **|| Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, menggelengkan kepala kecil kemudian membuang tangkainya ke tanah—menghapus bayangan seseorang yang sempat terlintas di kepala saat meniup bunga** _ **dandelion**_ **. ||**

Alasan kenapa Chanyeol langsung bereaksi begitu setelahnya jelas karena dia mikir sangat mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk beneran suka sama dia layaknya apa yang legenda itu bilang (sekalipun Chanyeol memang berhasil niup benih bunganya dalam sekali hembusan). Lagi pula, saat itu pun mereka juga sudah terpisah bertahun-tahun, jadi Chanyeol otomatis anggap itu sangat, _sangat_ mustahil untuk tercapai—terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung dan tidak mungkin bersatu. Tapi—mengutip dari apa yang Chanyeol katakan dalam ending chapter 16—setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, dia jadi mikir kalau legenda itu mungkin tidak sekonyol anggapannya dulu. Buktinya, entah kebetulan atau gimana, tidak lama setelah dia berhasil asal niup bunga itu, dia dipertemukan lagi sama Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua akhirnya pacaran (meskipun secara diam-diam). Quite deep, huh?

4\. Entah kalian sadar atau tidak, aku mau sekalian jelasin tentang percakapan mencurigakan yang terselip di chapter 16. Yep, hal-hal sok misterius tampaknya belum berhenti sampai di chapter-chapter kemarin saja.

Jelas tersembunyi suatu kejanggalan di sana.

 **|| "Ah, _hyung_! Aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu!" sebuah jeda akan Jongin yang terbatuk-batuk, "Bisakah kau menuliskan alamat penjual mi hitam langganan kalian?" ia melipat tangan untuk meniru ekspresi stiker memohon. "Lebih tepatnya, mi hitam yang dahulu kau bawakan ke rumah sa—"**

 **Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengarahkan posisi Jongin untuk menghadap Joohyun, Minseok, dan Sehun, mengabaikan bagaimana canggung ketiga orang tersebut menanti kehadiran Baekhyun. Sang kakak melongo begitu menyadari bahwa para _gossipers_ telah mengajaknya berfoto sejak tadi. "Mereka memintamu untuk mengambil gambar."**

 **Wajah Jongin seketika cerah melihat Sehun. "Benarkah? Untung saja aku membawa kamera," ia mengangkat dua alis sekaligus, mengejar langkah tergesa-gesa Chanyeol untuk mendatangi mereka—Baekhyun harus agak _jogging_ demi menyamai kecepatan jalan keduanya. "Mi hitamnya sangat enak!" Jongin belum selesai berbicara, dan Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi geram ketika si sahabat meneruskan, "Aku ikut mencicipi sedikit karena dokter tidak memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk makan—" sang adik lalu menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangan, menginterupsi lelaki berkulit eksotis itu dari mempromosikan produk mi hitam yang sangat ia banggakan. Jongin bolak-balik menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, tetapi semua usaha itu kebanyakan berakhir gagal. "— _the fuck!_ Singkirkan tanganmu, aku belum selesai bicara!"**

 **Sang adik malah mendorong Jongin ke samping, mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya selagi menatap Baekhyun tegang—tidak memedulikan sang kawan yang jelas menderita di bawah siksaan lelaki itu, terutama atas aksi penyeretan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. "Apa kau mengerti apa yang anak ini bicarakan?" ia tersenyum lega atas gelengan bingung sang kakak, meringankan cekikan supaya Jongin dapat bernafas normal. "Sama." ||**

Entah kalian ingat atau tidak, tapi aku akan mencantumkan flashback dari chapter 14 dan mungkin setelah ini kalian bisa langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

 **|| "Aku kenyang," ia berkata dalam suara yang serak, "Kau bawa pulang saja mi hitamnya."**

 **Pandangan Baekhyun kabur; ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bersuara saat ia melempar kantung plastik tersebut ke tempat sampah. ||**

Faktanya, tidak lama setelah Baekhyun pergi karena si adik yang sok ngusir, Chanyeol langsung "menyelamatkan" bungkus itu dari tempat sampah dan memakannya. Emang sengaja tidak aku cantumin ke interlude karena aku mutusin untuk convert adegannya dalam bentuk percakapan singkat saja. Lagi pula, ini juga kurang penting untuk digabung ke interlude.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Dan saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang, RotD is finally finished!

Jangan heran kenapa endingnya cuman gini doang. Ada alasan kenapa aku buat endingnya kurang klimaks, dan jawabannya bisa kalian temukan dengan mudah dalam epep ini. Kuncinya ada pada kata "sederhana".

Jangan sedih juga kenapa NC-nya cuman ada di dua chapter terakhir dan kurang hot. Niatku dari awal emang menggambarkan suatu percintaan kakak adik yang tulus tanpa embel-embel nafsu di belakangnya. Aku pengen kalian ngerasain suatu hubungan kakak adik yang lebih dari kakak adik tapi juga masih punya feel brotherhood dan polos-polos romantis.

Makasih udah cantumin RotD dalam daftar baca kalian, dan betah nungguin RotD selama dua tahun+. Ini adalah FF ChanBaek berchapter pertamaku, dan aku seneng baca respon positif kalian. Makasih juga karena mau pengertian, malah nyemangatin aku buat ngurusin RL dulu padahal aku sering update super lama. Semoga double update langsung ending tadi memuaskan ya. Maaf kalau semisal kalian kecewa karena momen ChanBaek-nya kurang, aku pengen sekalian nulis ending buat genre friendship dan family dalam FF ini.

Udah sih, gitu aja. Ga nyangka ya bakal dikit banget A/N kali ini.

Oh iya, jangan lupa ketik sayonara terakhir kalian ke Park siblings. Apa pun sih... share your thoughts, everyone!


	19. Extra Chapter: Stop!

**EXTRA CHAPTER**

 _ **STOP!**_

* * *

Baekhyun mendorong pintu ke depan, otomatis membunyikan dering bel yang berada pada puncak pintu kafe—ekspresi seketika cerah melihat kehadiran seorang lelaki tinggi di dekat jendela.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol bergerak ke atas begitu ia memandang Baekhyun; sang adik berhenti menyesap _mochaccino_ panas untuk menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar. Sang kakak melambaikan tangan penuh antusias, berlari menghampiri Chanyeol layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merindukan ibunya. _"Yah,"_ Chanyeol tertawa, mengalungkan lengan di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun untuk membalas rengkuhan beruang sang kakak, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menenangkan. Ketika Baekhyun malah mengeratkan pegangan pada bahu Chanyeol, lelaki itu terpaksa melepas pelukan—perlahan mendorong Baekhyun untuk menjauh secara lembut. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan di hotel saja," ia berkata halus, diam-diam memegang tangan Baekhyun di bawah meja. "Duduklah di sana dan minum susu cokelatmu."

Sang kakak menghembuskan nafas frustrasi, merutuki perjanjian bahwa mereka harus mengontrol afeksi di depan umum. Setelah tujuh bulan menahan rindu, keduanya bahkan tidak bisa berpelukan selama lebih dari lima detik tanpa terlihat mencurigakan. Chanyeol baru datang dari Korea tiga jam yang lalu; ia berencana untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di Tokyo, dan karena jadwal kedatangan lelaki itu berbenturan dengan kelas mata kuliah utama, Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa menjemputnya. Inilah alasan di balik keputusan mereka untuk bertemu di kafe dekat kampus sang kakak. "Seharusnya aku langsung menemuimu di hotel saja," Baekhyun mengoceh kesal, mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Chanyeol. "Kau tetap menginap di _Keisei Ueno-Ekimae_ , kan? Letaknya dekat sekali dari sini."

Chanyeol mengamati setiap gerak-gerik terkecil Baekhyun: bagaimana jemari cantik itu menggenggam sendok untuk mengaduk susu cokelat, bagaimana kulit pucat sang kakak bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari. "Tidak apa-apa," lelaki itu berkata; ia sempat memandang Baekhyun ragu-ragu sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau akan menginap bersamaku selama aku di Tokyo?"

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun segera menimpali, merotasi bola mata seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. "Kita harus menunggu setengah tahun untuk bertemu. Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?"

Jawaban pedas Baekhyun membawa senyum untuk bertengger di wajah sang adik. Chanyeol sangat rindu untuk melihat Baekhyun secara langsung, mendengar serangan kata-kata sarkastis sang kakak tanpa melalui _speaker_ laptop maupun ponsel seperti biasanya. Meskipun mereka selalu melakukan _video call_ setiap hari, Chanyeol tetap saja merindukan Baekhyun. Aroma memabukkan sang kakak, bagaimana lembut tangan Baekhyun ketika ia menggenggamnya, dan betapa _nyata_ suara Baekhyun di telinga lelaki itu sekarang.

Baekhyun menjilat sisa cokelat panas di pojok bibir. "Jadi," ia memulai percakapan baru, menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana rencanamu ke depan? Kau tahu, setelah Universitas Tokyo melakukan _blacklist_ pada sekolah kita."

Sejak Son Seungwan—teman satu angkatan Baekhyun—menolak beasiswa cuma-cuma yang ditawarkan Universitas Tokyo, SMA Caspian harus menerima _blacklist_ selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Hal ini tentunya menggagalkan rencana lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan studi ke sana, kendati telanjur mengikuti kelas rutin bahasa Jepang setiap minggu. "Antara _Temple University_ atau _Takushoku University_ ," Chanyeol memberitahu, menaikkan bahu santai. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dua-duanya bagus," Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui pilihan sang adik. "Kalau kau berkuliah di _Temple University_ , kau akan bertemu Minseok."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tidak tertarik. "Terimakasih atas informasimu yang sangat berguna."

"Kau ingin mengambil Ilmu Politik, kan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik, mengingat sesi curahan hati Chanyeol dua minggu yang lalu. Ia ditimpa kebimbangan antara memilih Ilmu Politik atau Ilmu Komunikasi. " _Takushoku University_ terkenal untuk jurusan tersebut."

Chanyeol meringis. "Entahlah," ia menghela nafas, mengangkat cangkir ke mulut untuk meneguk sedikit _mochaccino_ panas. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan Psikologi..."

Manik mungil Baekhyun melebar tercengang, _hazel_ tampak indah oleh serpihan sinar matahari. "Tidak," ia menggeleng panik, tangan nyaris membanting meja dramatis. "Tidak, Chanyeol. _Tidak._ Psikologi jelas bukan bidangmu. Percayalah."

Pendapat terang-terangan sang kakak membungkam mulut Chanyeol untuk melawan. "Hm," ia melirik ke luar jendela, memandang kosong sejumlah orang yang berlalu-lalang. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, Baekhyun tahu bahwa pernyataannya telah mengecewakan lelaki itu. Ia terlalu mengenal Chanyeol untuk mudah membaca raut muka sang adik; Chanyeol sering sekali mengalah demi menghindari adu mulut. "Aku akan mengambil Ilmu Politik, kalau begitu."

"Maksudku," Baekhyun terburu-buru menambahkan, ingin mematikan tensi canggung ini. Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh untuk mengembalikan kontak mata mereka. "Kalau kau memang tertarik dengan Psikologi, kau bisa mencoba _Temple University_..." ia berujar tidak yakin, "Mungkin kau cocok di sana."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Akan kupertimbangkan lagi."

Mereka sekilas terdiam, menikmati lagu akustik berbahasa Inggris yang terputar lewat _speaker_ di sekeliling ruangan. Baekhyun kemudian berdeham. "Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" ia mengganti tema pembicaraan lagi, "Masih belajar keras untuk _SNU_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ia jarang keluar rumah sekarang," ia bercerita, gigi mengintip dari balik bibir saat ia menyeringai kecil. "Tiada hari tanpa belajar."

"Berbeda denganmu, hm?" Baekhyun berbalik menyerang, mempertahankan raut muka kosong ketika Chanyeol justru tertawa. "Tiada hari tanpa bermain _game online_."

"Cuma dua jam sehari, oke?" sisa-sisa tawa masih berhamburan dari mulut lelaki itu. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencubit dagu sang kakak. "Kau selalu meneleponku setiap aku sedang bermain _game_."

Sang kakak hendak menangkas elakan Chanyeol dengan ledekan lain, namun sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Baekhyun?"

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, _hazel_ kembar memandang seorang pemuda tinggi di samping Baekhyun. Ia memiliki kulit pucat; rahang tegas yang terpahat sempurna untuk wajah yang tampan. Baekhyun mendelikkan mata, berdiri untuk setengah membungkuk. Chanyeol menatap keduanya datar. "Bogum- _sunbae_ ," ia menyapa sopan, "Senang bertemu _sunbae_ di sini."

Pemuda itu adalah Park Bogum, seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum semester lima asal Korea Selatan. Mereka saling mengenal karena Bogum pernah menempati kamar seberang Baekhyun di asrama Universitas Tokyo. "Halo," ia memaparkan senyum memikatnya pada Baekhyun; akan tetapi, senyum itu langsung luntur saat ia melihat Chanyeol. "Oh," bahkan nada bicara pemuda itu pun berubah, "Ini siapa?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan terganggu Chanyeol untuk memperkenalkan lelaki itu, "Ini adalah adikku," ujarnya riang, memandang sang adik sebagai isyarat supaya ia ikut memberi salam. Chanyeol melaksanakan persis perintah Baekhyun, bangkit dari kursi untuk membungkuk di hadapan Bogum. "Namanya Chanyeol. Ia baru tiba di Tokyo tadi siang."

"Ah," ekspresi cerah merujuk ke wajah sang kakak tingkat. Chanyeol tidak tersenyum sama sekali. "Salam kenal." Kurangnya reaksi lelaki itu membuat Bogum terpaksa mencari obrolan baru, mengangkat alis main-main ke arah Baekhyun. "Kakakmu bilang kau adalah seorang adik yang menggemaskan."

Baekhyun terkikik puas; ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol. "Lihat saja matanya," ujar Baekhyun bersemangat, meniru bentuk manik lelaki itu. Bogum tertular virus ceria sang adik tingkat untuk terbahak. "Lebar dan cantik. Aku pikir Chanyeol sangatlah menggemaskan."

Chanyeol biasanya akan menggeram protes setiap Baekhyun menyebutnya "menggemaskan", menarik sang kakak mendekat untuk menggigit telinganya (ia akan melakukan ini saat mereka sendirian), atau sekadar menyalurkan kekesalan lewat tatapan datar. Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menelaah bagaimana air muka lelaki itu, membisu di sana tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Ekspresi lelaki itu hampa; ia mengabaikan Baekhyun dan Bogum untuk menyesap minuman, mengaduk sendok dalam cangkir guna melarutkan bubuk kopi. Sang kakak lama-kelamaan berhenti tertawa.

Bogum menggelengkan kepala. "Lucu sekali," ia bilang, sekilas menyentuh puncak kepala Baekhyun. Tindakan mencurigakan itu tidak lolos dari pengamatan Chanyeol. "Sekeren apa pun seorang adik akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan bagi kakaknya. Kau setuju?"

Baekhyun masih melirik Chanyeol. "Huh?" ia menggumam linglung, perlahan menyadari perkataan sang kakak tingkat lalu asal mengangguk saja. "Hm."

"Aku akan pergi dahulu," Bogum berpamitan ramah, mengangguk ke direksi Chanyeol kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Sang adik tingkat memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Silahkan bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menebak apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba bangkit sembari mengeratkan mantel.

"Aku akan kembali ke hotel."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan kaki selama sepuluh menit ditempuh dalam keheningan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak berbicara: Chanyeol tampak marah, dan Baekhyun kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana. Sang kakak akan sesekali mencuri pandang ke direksi Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi sama sekali. Ia termenung selagi mereka menunggu _lift_ untuk naik ke lantai tujuh, keluar dari sana tanpa memulai percakapan apa pun. Baekhyun tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia telah lakukan.

Barulah ketika mereka memasuki kamar, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menganga. "Tapi," ia berhenti, sejenak kehilangan kata-kata untuk berbicara apa. Sang kakak bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud lelaki itu. "Tapi... kau memang bukan anak-anak?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Berhenti menyebutku menggemaskan," ia akhirnya membahas titik permasalahan, memandang Baekhyun serius. "Terutama di hadapan seseorang yang menyukaimu."

Baekhyun semakin melongo, masing-masing alis mengernyit heran. " _Sunbae_ tidak menyukaiku—"

"Ia menyukaimu," Chanyeol cepat-cepat memotong, menduduki tempat tidur dengan _hazel_ menatap ke jendela, mengamati seperempat kota Tokyo dari atas hotel. "Ia bahkan menyentuh kepalamu tadi. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Baekhyun sempat mematung di sana layaknya orang bodoh, menimang-nimang tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil sekarang. Sang kakak pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, meletakkan lengan pada bahu lelaki itu dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada—tangan mengusap-usap rambut sang adik. "Maafkan aku," ia ragu-ragu berkata, karena ia memang tidak mempunyai kalimat lain untuk diucapkan. Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuh guna menenggelamkan wajah di _sweater_ beraroma stroberi sang kakak. "Jangan marah?"

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun lebih dekat, lengan menemukan rumah mereka di sekitar pinggang sang kakak. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," ia mengulangi peringatannya, suara tertelan oleh kain tebal _sweater_ Baekhyun. "Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan diperkenalkan sebagai adikmu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, sedikit kesal kenapa Chanyeol terlalu mempermasalahkan status mereka. "Tapi kau memang adikku."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol menggeram lemas, menaikkan kepala untuk mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun, menghirup tenang parfum sang kakak. "Hm," ia menengadah guna menatap Baekhyun, mempertemukan _hazel_ identik mereka dalam kontak mata yang intens. "Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun malah tertawa. "Kau tahu," ia memulai, menggunakan satu tangan untuk menutup bibirnya. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi kau terus bertindak menggemaskan seperti ini. Dasar aneh."

Chanyeol merotasi bola mata, namun ia terkekeh. _"Yah,"_ ia agak bangkit untuk menggigit telinga Baekhyun, suatu kebiasaan yang akan ia lakukan setiap ia dianggap "menggemaskan" oleh sang kakak. "Berhenti."

"Kenapa kau begitu benci dipanggil menggemaskan?" Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukan mereka untuk menatap Chanyeol penuh protes. Ia meletakkan masing-masing tangan di pipi lelaki itu untuk menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya—menyentuhi kulit sang adik agak kasar. "Kau menggemaskan, oke?" Baekhyun berseru, mendelikkan mata seolah-olah ia tengah menggoda seekor anjing kecil. Kalaupun Chanyeol kesal diperlakukan seperti ini, ia tidak melawan. "Super menggemaskan."

Lelaki itu lantas mencengkeram kedua tangan Baekhyun, menarik tubuh sang kakak untuk terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur—mengaitkan kaki mereka hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak, mengabaikan teriakan protes sang kakak untuk dilepaskan. Kini mereka sama-sama terlentang, lengan saling merangkul dan tubuh melekat pada satu sama lain—mendengarkan samar bunyi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di luar. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun, bibir bergerak di sana untuk menanamkan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Sang kakak menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ayo tidur."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berujar, menguap lebar bersama mata yang lambat laun terpejam. Lelaki itu membaringkan kepala di dekat dada Baekhyun, menjadikan bunyi detak jantung sang kakak sebagai lagu pengantar tidur.

Baekhyun seketika tertawa, entah atas alasan apa, suara menyebabkan vibrasi yang menggetarkan tubuh lelaki itu. Chanyeol semakin merapatkan posisi tubuh mereka. "Tidur atau _tidur_?" goda Baekhyun, yang mana memperoleh dengusan dari Chanyeol.

Sang adik cuma mengerang protes. _"Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun belum berhenti terkikik. "Oke, aku akan diam."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aku lagi iseng-iseng buka Google Drive lama terus nemu file ini, terupload bulan Oktober 2016. Judulnya agak kontroversial... "ending rotd yehet". Karena penasaran, yaudah deh aku baca dan _tada!_ Aku kayak flashback kalau dulu aku emang pernah nulis ini buat rencana ending RotD. Mungkin karena banyak urusan di RL, aku jadi lupa kalau aku pernah nulis ini dan keburu dapet ide baru buat epilogue.

Aku lebih suka versi epilogue yang baru ketimbang ini sih. At least di epilogue kemaren isinya ga melulu soal kelanjutan hidup ChanBaek sama Jongin aja, tapi Sehun, Minseok, dan Joohyun juga kebagian. Terus epilogue ini juga jatuhnya ga jelas, kurang kerasa endingnya ketimbang epilogue kemaren. Tapi setelah baca epilogue ini, aku jadi nyadar kenapa aku bikin Chanyeol ngambil Psikolog, bukan Ilmu Politik. Karena jujur aja, di kerangka FF RotD, Chanyeol harusnya ambil Ilmu Politik di Universitas Takushoku. Tapi entah kenapa pas bikin epilogue kemaren, aku kayak dilema dan akhirnya milih Psikolog juga. Huehue.

Maaf kalau ngagetin kalian dengan update tiba-tiba. Kayaknya ga enak aja ngebiarin file "ending rotd yehet" ini kebuang sia-sia. Mending dijadiin extra chapter aja meskipun isinya gaje, hehe. Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah baca dan review! Semoga ini mengobati rasa kangen kalian ya, kalau emang kangen.

Tenang, habis ini ga bakal ada update tiba-tiba lagi kok. RotD udah tamat setamat-tamatnya.


End file.
